


The Establishment: Gerard Butler/Jonny Lee Miller (2005)

by helens78, Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna, zillah975



Series: Establishment - Ger/JL [4]
Category: The Establishment (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: 24/7 D/s Relationship, BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Power Exchange, Role-Playing Game, Role-played characters in a role-playing game having role-playing sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 218
Words: 268,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/pseuds/zillah975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Image note: the icon on Ger's first comment is a photo of him in sunglasses and a leather jacket, with the text "master" on it, hence Jonny's response.</p></blockquote>





	1. Introduction

In 2003, I followed Luna into joining the Establishment RPG on Journalfen. She was writing Jonny Lee Miller and I started writing Gerard Butler, his co-star on Dracula 2000. Together, we wrote the Gerard Butler/Jonny Lee Miller storyline until 2008. The storyline included a lot of other characters and other writers.

Luna died on March 5th, 2010. Since then, I've been wanting to upload Ger/JL to AO3, and have done bits and pieces towards organizing it, but never did it. (It helped that I'd previously had an inking towards archiving and had done organizing while it was still going on.) Journalfen has been very wonky lately and that was the incentive I needed to actually start to do this.

I haven't edited the logs between JF and here. This is the storyline as best as I can reconstruct it.

-Lanna

* * *

Player/pup list (in progress):

Character Journal  |  Character Name  |  Author Username   
---|---|---  
alexis  |  Alexis Denisof  |  aq   
alexkingston  |  Alex Kingston  |  thalassatx   
angel  |  Angelina Jolie   
angelina  |  Angelina Jolie   
ashton  |  Ashton Kutcher   
billy_boyd  |  Billy Boyd  |  MSilverstar   
billy_crudup  |  Billy Crudup  |  jennandanica   
c_a_moss  |  Carrie-Anne Moss  |  telesilla   
christian_bale  |  Christian Bale  |  dragonkal   
cillian_murphy  |  Cillian Murphy  |  steelbutterfly   
eliaskoteas_dfw  |  Elias Koteas  |  Doreene   
eric_bana  |  Eric Bana  |  jennandanica   
est_marton  |  Marton Csokas  |  ktnb   
estbrandon  |  Brandon Flowers  |  dly7609   
ethan_hawke  |  Ethan Hawke  |  helens78   
ewan_mcgregor  |  Ewan McGregor  |  kyuuketsukirui   
fillion  |  Nathan Fillion  |  helens78   
gerard  |  Gerard Butler  |  lannamichaels   
guy_pearce  |  Guy Pearce   
harry_sinclair  |  Harry Sinclair  |  lunasv   
james_marsters  |  James Marsters  |  aq   
jason_isaacs  |  Jason Isaacs  |  darkrose   
jonathan_r_m  |  Jonathan Rhys-Meyers  |  padawanhilary   
jonnyleemiller  |  Jonny Lee Miller  |  lunasv   
judel  |  Jude Law  |  texta   
karl_urban  |  Karl Urban  |  jennandanica   
liam  |  Liam Neeson  |  telesilla   
lutz  |  Mark Lutz  |  zillah975   
mattdamon  |  Matt Damon  |  lannamichaels   
mcconaughey  |  Matthew McConaughey   
natalie_portman  |  Natalie Portman  |  yueni   
orlandobloom  |  Orlando Bloom  |  deleerium   
peterwing  |  Peter Wingfield  |  lunasv   
pierce_b  |  Pierce Brosnan  |  helens78   
purefoy  |  James Purefoy  |  fiercy   
rpgstipe  |  Michael Stipe   
sean_bean  |  Sean Bean  |  helens78   
sexysadie  |  Sadie Frost  |  texta   
shadow_tom  |  Tom Hardy  |  padawanhilary   
stephend  |  Stephen Dorff   
stownsend  |  Stuart Townsend  |  hystericalblond   
viggo_m  |  Viggo Mortensen  |  dragonkal 


	2. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Who knows the words to Auld Lang Syne?

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/01/) 00:14:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=42772&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=42772) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=42772) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=42772&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Who knows the words to Auld Lang Syne?**_  
 **[players only. jonny and gerard ring in the new year at home, nice and quietly with a kinky style.]**

Jonny's sitting on the floor working his way through Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas on the PS2, and after he's fucked himself over again for the millionth time, he snags the notebook he's taken to carrying around and scribbles away on it

> New Year's Eve. We doing anything?

He rips out the page, folds into the best fighter jet he can and sails it across the room to where Gerard's engrossed in a book in one of the library chairs.

The plane hits Gerard's book and then flops down onto his thigh. He opens it, shaking his head at Jonny's playfulness, and then tosses it back at Jonny in the form of a ball. "What do you want to do?"

"Don't know. Your boy could scrounge and find some champagne." Jonny turns around and crawls across the living room rug to plant himself at Gerard's feet. "What's Master in a mood for?"  


"Master doesn't know what he's in the mood for." Gerard puts the book -- the one Jonny'd gotten him for Christmas -- on the table. "And champagne's in the fridge, behind the juice."

"You bought a bottle?" Jonny doesn't even try to keep the surprise out of his voice. "World ending?" But he manages a cocky grin as he kneels up. "Master could drench his boy in ice-cold champagne and lick it off. That's not violating the non-drinking thing, is it?"

Gerard ruffles Jonny's hair. "Impertinent boy. Master planned to toast the New Year. Unless his boy has any objections?"

"No, Sir. His boy doesn't object at all. Shall your slave crawl into the kitchen and bring back the champagne now?"

"Think it's a good time for that?" Gerry glances at the clock. There's still a good hour until midnight. "Maybe we should let it sit for another half hour, unless you want warm champagne."

"Hmm, a whole hour. Master could do some serious damage to his boy in an hour." Jonny's working hard at not smirking. "Cuddle damage even, if he's in that kind of mood."

"Cuddle damage, eh? Master likes the sound of that." And he likes that smirk on Jonny's face. "What would master have to do? Poke his knees into his boy's bruises?"

"That'd work. Or Master could make new bruises, just with his fingers."

"Master could." Gerard glances at the clock again, double checking the time, and then down at Jonny again. "My slave will fetch me a ribbon," he says. "Blue or pink. Now."

"Ribbon. Yes, Sir." Jonny thinks for a minute on where they have ribbon stashed. Kitchen. No. He moved it when cleaning up after decorating for the holidays. Cabinets in laundry room. "Just a minute, Master." He turns and scurries, on hands and knees, out of the living room to find it.

Gerard takes the time when Jonny's gone to move the couch cushions to the floor, and pull his sweatshirt off. This is going to be fun.

Jonny returns, slowing his crawl down when he hits the edge of the rug. The ribbon, blue because it's what he found the fastest, is draped around his neck. He'd thought of carrying it back in his mouth, but wasn't sure about it getting that wet. He kneels up. "Ribbon, Master, just as you asked," and presents it to Gerard.

"Thank you, boy." Gerard takes the ribbon from around Jonny's neck. "Now, if you would, please lie down on my workbench." He waves towards the cushions. "Face up."

There's a quizzical look on Jonny's face, but he obeys, stretching out on the cushions, arms at his side.

"Good boy." Gerard strokes his hand down Jonny's chest, twirling his fingers lightly, and then he pulls back. He snaps the ribbon in front of Jonny's eyes. "Now you see it..." He brings the ribbon down and manages the trick of tying up Jonny's cock and balls with it, figure-eight style. Knot's not too tight, and it'll probably slide off, but Gerard doesn't need it to last very long.

Jonny laughs at Gerard's lightheartedness, his voice, then he's squirming as the ribbon's knotted around his cock, satin sliding under his balls. "Oh, fuck, Master, that feels good." It does. Soft, silky, rubbing against his flesh. He knows better than to think the good will last.

It looks good, too. And very naughty. Gerard flicks his fingers against the knot, then a little to the left, and then at Jonny's foreskin. "Like that, slut?"

"Ngh." Jonny winces. "Yes, Master, slut likes that." It stings, the flicks sharp and quick. He tries not to wriggle too much.

"You know what they say, slut. What you're doing the first minute of the new year is what you're doing for the rest of the year." Gerard reaches forward and flicks the base of Jonny's piercing. "You wanna start the year being tortured?"

Jonny arches up, opens his mouth and bites back the shout. "Fuck, yes." Well, barely bites it back. "Your boy wants to be tortured for the rest of his life, Master."

"Good. Fits in nicely with my own plans," Gerard flicks at the piercing again. "Which are, in case you couldn't tell, to keep torturing you." He grins and leans down, and licks up Jonny's cock.

The piercing's healed enough it doesn't hurt, but, oh Christ, it ripple-chills his body, the sensation shooting straight to his cock, slamming into the lick Gerard's giving him, and he's clenching his teeth, breathing out hard. "Yes, Master. Please." He hisses out the word. "Slave. Slut. Whore. Boy. They all want the torture. Every friggin' day."

"What a good slut." Gerard kisses just behind Jonny's balls, and then tugs on the knot with his teeth. It only makes the knot tighter, but it also pulls against the sensitive bits.

Jonny opens his mouth wider, then bites down, panting out the scream instead of giving it voice. It's suddenly excruciating, his balls tight and aching, his cock jerking against Gerard's cheek. "Good slut. Yes. Please. More."

More sounds like a great idea. Gerard tugs again on the ribbon, remembering a little too late that these kinds of things can cut off circulation very badly. Oops. He checks to make sure it isn't digging in too much, then goes back to nibbling and sucking. Best kind of torture.

Hell, yes, it's the best kind of torture. Slow, steady, ratcheting up the pain with each caress of tongue, nip of teeth. Jonny tilts his head back, almost off the cushions, and he digs his fingers against the floor, bunching the rug up under his hands to keep from reaching out, touching his Master.

"Good boy," Gerard murmurs against Jonny's stomach. "Stay still for master. Let master hurt you." He bites down hard and sucks, loving the taste of Jonny's skin.

"Yes, Master. Staying still." Jonny goes very still at that, an almost impossible feat for him, controlling his body, willing himself not to move until Master says he can. The hurt's good, more intense by the second, and he wonders how many minutes there are left till the new year arrives.

Gerard glances at his watch. Plenty of time. He slides his tongue in and out of Jonny's navel, and then swirls it around the head of Jonny's cock. It's always fun when he can do slow torture like this.

For a fleeting moment, Jonny wonders if the navel ring was such a good idea. Damned intense. But then it's Master's tongue causing the torture, and he'd give over everything for that. Exquisite. He closes his eyes, lets the sensation wash, his cock twitching under Gerard's licks.

Gerard squeezes Jonny's thighs, then abandons himself to just random playing. He sucks and nips and bites and sucks some more. This is the best reason to be married, he thinks. He can do this, and he knows Jonny loves it. When he glances at the clock again, there's only fifteen minutes left until midnight. He hums against Jonny's skin and then pulls the ribbon off. "Wait for it, boy," he orders, and then takes Jonny's cock into his mouth.

"Wait for it?" Jonny squirms. "What the fuck else is your slave going to do, Master." He's writhing by the time the ribbon slides off, fighting the urge to push up when Gerard takes him. "Oh, fuck, Master, your slave wants to come. So bad."

Gerard scrapes his teeth along the bottom of Jonny's cock in punishment for swearing at him, then takes Jonny further. Then he gives Jonny the signal for permission. _Don't want to torture him too much._

"Fuck sick hell," Jonny blurts out, under his breath, at the scrape of teeth. Bloody brilliant move. Then there's permission given. Okay, he can relax, give his body over to the orgasm scratching at his insides. "Thank you," he murmurs, even as he's coming, whimpers floating out on ragged breaths.

Gerard swallows, and keep sucking lightly until he knows that Jonny's done. He checks the clock. Perfect timing. He pulls off and then climbs on top of Jonny and kisses him on the lips. "Beautiful, boy."

 _Fuckin' better than champagne._ And he's loving the notion of Gerard giving him blowjobs, more every day. Jonny brings his hands up, shaking just a bit, and slides them over Gerard's arms. "Love you, Master," he whispers, kiss breaking and another starting, slow and lingering.

"Love you, too," Gerard whispers against Jonny's mouth, then claims him, hard and fast. Start the new year off right.

 _Fuck, yes, let me be doing this all year._ Jonny squirms, giving in, fingers clutching at Gerard's back. _All I want, right here._

Gerry nibbles on Jonny's lip as he pulls back. "Mmm. Love you." He pinches Jonny's nipple. "Stay right here. I'm going to get the champagne glasses."

"Stay. Yes, Master." Jonny knows better than to argue, even though he's the one who's supposed to be waiting on Gerard. He lets his head fall backward, off the cushion, giving the blood in his body a chance to start circulating again.

Gerard gets the glasses quickly, then kneels down on the carpet and pops the bottle of champagne open. "Three minutes, love. Want to make a toast?"

"Uh, um," Jonny raises his head. "May the next year be better than the last." He grins. "Your slave sucks with words."

"So does your master." Gerard fills both glasses about a forth of the way. "How do you want the next year to be better?"

"More pain." Sitting up a bit, Jonny grins. "Your slave can't love you any more than he already does, so not sure what else could be better." Well, except for getting this 24/7 thing right, but Jonny's so not saying that.

"Me neither." Gerard lifts his glass. "To more pain?"

Jonny takes his glass, clinks it against Gerard's. "To pain and pleasure and Master having the best boy possible."

"I'll drink to that." There should be something wrong, Gerard thinks, with promising your lover that you're going to hurt him badly over the next year. But they both love it. "Maybe even try out that violet wand."

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Jonny says, nearly spitting his champagne back into the glass. He swallows hard, the tingle rushing to his brain. "And we could use the DVD recorder to film it. Like an experiment, Master."

"We could. Does the recorder need to be held, or is there a stand for it?" If he's going to use something like a wand, no fucking way is he holding a camera while doing it.

"Oh, there's a tripod, Master." Jonny's eyes light up. Using the wand _and_ filming it. Long way from being scared about being naked in front of people. He sips at the champagne. "And there's a night-light function so the darkness in the playroom won't cause a problem."

"Excellent." Gerard takes a drink of the champagne. _Been way too long._ "Now just to learn how to use the damn thing."

"Super simple, Master. Your slave can teach you in about half an hour everything you need to know." Jonny doesn't finish his champagne --too tingly -- and puts the glass down. "Your boy's happier going into 2005 than he was coming in 2004," he says, "and he didn't think that would be possible."

"Meant the wand, adorable slut. You know how to work one?" Gerard drinks the rest of the champagne, and puts the glass down. He wants another drink, but that can wait until after midnight. Which is in about ten seconds. Fuck. Gerard grins. "Think we have time to sing Auld Lang Syne?"

"Oh, that. Only the basics. Sure your boy could read up on it." Jonny half-frowns. "Auld Lang Syne? Master, you rehearsing for the film already?"

Gerard swats him. "New Year's Eve, Teak. Gotta sing it New Year's Eve."

Jonny grimaces. "Your slave supposes we have to sing the traditional version, too, all slurred Scottish so no one knows the lyrics." It's a second to midnight, or maybe even past. Jonny's lost track of time.

Gerard swats him again. "Blasphemy. I know all the words." But it's past midnight now, so Gerard just tugs his boy against him and kisses him.

Kissing's better than singing, even if they do know all the words --and Jonny does, even in that abusive Scottish dialect -- so he doesn't object to missing out on one New Year's Eve tradition in favour of another.

Mmm. Jonny's mouth tastes good. Gerard explores with his tongue, wrapping his arms around Jonny. He loves this. Right here, right now, this is home.

Jonny's squirming, not even trying to control it, and his hands are all over Gerard's back, wanting more, to be closer, to be inside his lover if that were possible.

When the clock says that it's two minutes after minute, Gerard breaks the kiss. "Mm. Love you, Teak. Happy New Year."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	3. gerard: Box Office Receipts

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/03/) 13:00:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=75663&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=75663) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=75663) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=75663&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Box Office Receipts** _  
[public]

$4.8 million.

It's consistent. That's good. That's fantastic. Either the same people are going back to see it again, or new people are seeing it. Hopefully, those new people will continue to see it until the real release.

And Christmas/New Years on a weekend always slows thing down.

And the stories I hear talk about sold out shows.

~~Please keep this up, limited audiences. Please.~~

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75663.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	4. gerard: Next Week

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/03/) 21:47:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=75978&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=75978) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=75978) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=75978&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Next Week** _  
[JL only]

My presence has been strongly requested in LA by 11 January to be on The Tonight Show. I've also been told that there might be other appearances, depending on how well the movie's doing by then. Are there any reasons you can't come with me? We can make a second honeymoon out of it, if you want. Go to Disneyland. Be tourists in LA. The pace is much slower than last time. We could have fun.

Want to hammer out a contract by then also?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 05:52 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=132810&format=light#t132810))   
---|---  
Your boy would love to do to Disneyland. Fuck, yeah. So LA's not a problem.  
  
Contract? Yes, Master, we should. Your slave's confusing himself with your husband some days. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?replyto=132810&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=132810&format=light#t132810))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:57 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133066&format=light#t133066))   
---|---  
_Your slave's confusing himself with your husband some days._  
  
That sounds very wrong, Teak. Please don't tell me you're developing multiple personalities just because the shrink told you to. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?replyto=133066&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=132810&format=light#t132810))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133066&format=light#t133066))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 06:08 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133322&format=light#t133322))   
---|---  
~~How the hell else do I separate them?~~  
  
Not so much multiple personalities, Master. Just confusion. Love you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?replyto=133322&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133066&format=light#t133066))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133322&format=light#t133322))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:24 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133578&format=light#t133578))   
---|---  
Love you also.  
  
How do we want to do this? Is this the easiest way? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?replyto=133578&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133322&format=light#t133322))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133578&format=light#t133578))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 06:29 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133834&format=light#t133834))   
---|---  
You on laptop in one room, your boy on the computer in another? Doesn't seem quite right, Master. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?replyto=133834&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133578&format=light#t133578))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133834&format=light#t133834))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:30 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=134090&format=light#t134090))   
---|---  
Me on laptop in room you're on computer in sound better? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?replyto=134090&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/75978.html?thread=133834&format=light#t133834))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	5. gerard: CONTRACT

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/03/) 23:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**** CONTRACT ** ** _  
[JL only]

You. Me. Contract. Now.

You go first.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 06:44 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134244&format=light#t134244))   
---|---  
Okay, start with schedule. That works well. Your boy likes the structure. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=134244&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134244&format=light#t134244))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134500&format=light#t134500))   
---|---  
I like the structure as well. I think it's a little rigid, though. Can we work something in that if you want to do something different, you call me and ask? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=134500&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134244&format=light#t134244))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134500&format=light#t134500))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 06:48 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134756&format=light#t134756))   
---|---  
It's not rigid. In fact, if you want, you could micromanage your boy more. He prefers telling you in advance where he's going, and having the set time to be back. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=134756&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134500&format=light#t134500))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134756&format=light#t134756))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:51 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135012&format=light#t135012))   
---|---  
I love micromanaging you. But I don't want things to be so rigid that if you want to go off for a half hour to get coffee or buy something, you can't. As long as you tell me in advance and tell me when you'll be back, I think we're both getting what we want. As long as you feel free to call. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=135012&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134756&format=light#t134756))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135012&format=light#t135012))  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135268&format=light#t135268) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 06:54 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135524&format=light#t135524) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 06:55 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135780&format=light#t135780) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 06:58 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136036&format=light#t136036) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 07:01 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136292&format=light#t136292) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 07:12 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136804&format=light#t136804) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 07:14 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137060&format=light#t137060) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 07:19 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137316&format=light#t137316) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 07:21 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137572&format=light#t137572) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 07:23 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138084&format=light#t138084) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 07:25 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138596&format=light#t138596) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 07:31 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138852&format=light#t138852) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 07:32 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139108&format=light#t139108) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 07:41 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139364&format=light#t139364) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 07:46 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139620&format=light#t139620))   
---|---  
Let's talk about formal tone.  
  
  
I love when you call me _master_ , _sir_ , and _Mr. Butler_. I don't like when you call anyone else _sir_. I think that word should be reserved for me.  
  
  
I love it when you speak in third person, and I don't mind at all when you do it around other people. Do you? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=139620&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139620&format=light#t139620))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:52 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139876&format=light#t139876))   
---|---  
You're flip-flopping now. A few months ago you didn't want your boy using formal language except with you. Now he can with other people? Can we get that in writing, too?  
  
Slave will refer to himself in third person at all times? What about pet names? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=139876&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139620&format=light#t139620))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139876&format=light#t139876))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:56 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140132&format=light#t140132))   
---|---  
I never said that I didn't want you using third person with anyone else. I said I didn't want you to call them sir.  
  
Pet names fall under third person. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=140132&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139876&format=light#t139876))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140132&format=light#t140132))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:57 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140388&format=light#t140388))   
---|---  
So when it is acceptable for this boy to refer to you as Gerard or Pire? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=140388&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140132&format=light#t140132))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140388&format=light#t140388))  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140644&format=light#t140644) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 08:00 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 08:02 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140900&format=light#t140900))   
---|---  
Okay, your boy can live with that ruling.  
  
But we're back to the question that started this conversation. When is Jonny your slave and when is he your husband? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=140900&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140900&format=light#t140900))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:23 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141156&format=light#t141156))   
---|---  
You're always my husband. _Always_. And you're always my slave, except that sometimes we're not in role. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=141156&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140900&format=light#t140900))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141156&format=light#t141156))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 05:26 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141412&format=light#t141412))   
---|---  
So when we're not in role, how does that change the rules? And how does your slave know? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=141412&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141156&format=light#t141156))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141412&format=light#t141412))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:33 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141924&format=light#t141924))   
---|---  
We're always somewhat in role, unless you want complete down times scheduled. How about we say we're always in role unless one of us says that it's out of role, or it's obvious that neither of us are thinking in those terms? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=141924&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141412&format=light#t141412))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141924&format=light#t141924))  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142436&format=light#t142436) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 05:38 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142692&format=light#t142692) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 05:40 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142948&format=light#t142948) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 05:44 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143204&format=light#t143204) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 05:47 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:47 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143460&format=light#t143460))   
---|---  
Laundry. Do you want me to do it? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=143460&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143460&format=light#t143460))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 05:52 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143716&format=light#t143716))   
---|---  
You've got to be kidding. Last time you did it, your black jeans had lint on them from the sweater you tossed in with the load. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=143716&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143460&format=light#t143460))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143716&format=light#t143716))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:53 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143972&format=light#t143972))   
---|---  
I was half asleep! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=143972&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143716&format=light#t143716))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143972&format=light#t143972))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 05:56 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144228&format=light#t144228))   
---|---  
Still, not letting you do the laundry. Much as your boy hates it, he's not having pink underwear. Not that it's a real problem, since he doesn't wear any much anymore, but it's the principle.  
  
You can vacuum the upstairs if you're wanting to do something constructive. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=144228&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143972&format=light#t143972))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144228&format=light#t144228))  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144484&format=light#t144484) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 05:58 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144740&format=light#t144740) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 05:59 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144996&format=light#t144996) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 06:01 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145252&format=light#t145252) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 06:04 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145508&format=light#t145508) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-04 06:07 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:34 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145764&format=light#t145764))   
---|---  
What kind of restrictions would you like to put on me? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=145764&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145764&format=light#t145764))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:46 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146020&format=light#t146020))   
---|---  
Uh, slave shouldn't put restrictions on Master. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=146020&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145764&format=light#t145764))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146020&format=light#t146020))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:57 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146276&format=light#t146276))   
---|---  
Oh? Who says so? Master certainly doesn't.  
  
  
What kind of restrictions do you want to put on my behavior? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=146276&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146020&format=light#t146020))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146276&format=light#t146276))  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146788&format=light#t146788) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-04 10:13 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147044&format=light#t147044) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 03:31 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147300&format=light#t147300) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-05 04:37 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147556&format=light#t147556) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 04:39 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147812&format=light#t147812) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-05 04:49 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148068&format=light#t148068) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 05:41 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148324&format=light#t148324) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-05 06:01 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148580&format=light#t148580) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 06:16 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148836&format=light#t148836) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-05 06:21 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 06:26 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149092&format=light#t149092))   
---|---  
Your career.  
  
We should talk about this now, or we're never going to. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=149092&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149092&format=light#t149092))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 07:24 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149348&format=light#t149348))   
---|---  
Yes, Master. Your slave's been thinking about that. He'd given thought once before to doing more theatre, which would keep him closer to home. And, it may sound weird, but he's thought about writing. Just to try it. If it sucks, he'll trash it. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=149348&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149092&format=light#t149092))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149348&format=light#t149348))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 05:56 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149604&format=light#t149604))   
---|---  
I think you'd be a great writer. And I like theatre. Do you want to give up film alltogether? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=149604&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149348&format=light#t149348))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149604&format=light#t149604))  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149860&format=light#t149860) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-05 06:01 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150116&format=light#t150116) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 06:06 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150372&format=light#t150372) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-05 06:21 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150628&format=light#t150628) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 06:28 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150884&format=light#t150884) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-05 06:48 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151140&format=light#t151140) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 06:50 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 07:55 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151396&format=light#t151396))   
---|---  
New topic ... journals. Formal language here as well? Everything open to you? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=151396&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151396&format=light#t151396))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 07:58 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151652&format=light#t151652))   
---|---  
Formal language if you want it.  
  
I'd like it if you left things open to me, but it's important that you have your own space and your own privacy. I understand if you want private things to remain private. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=151652&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151396&format=light#t151396))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151652&format=light#t151652))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 08:07 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151908&format=light#t151908))   
---|---  
And the notebook? You want to read what's written there? Or is it still private unless your slave wants to show you something? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=151908&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151652&format=light#t151652))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151908&format=light#t151908))  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152164&format=light#t152164) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 08:12 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152420&format=light#t152420) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-05 08:13 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152676&format=light#t152676) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 08:20 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152932&format=light#t152932) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-05 08:23 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153188&format=light#t153188) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 08:25 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153444&format=light#t153444) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-05 08:39 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153700&format=light#t153700) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-05 09:53 pm UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153956&format=light#t153956) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-06 12:44 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=154212&format=light#t154212) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-06 03:54 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=154468&format=light#t154468) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) , _2005-01-06 06:25 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
|  [(no subject)](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=154724&format=light#t154724) \- [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) , _2005-01-06 06:28 am UTC_  
---|---  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	6. gerard: CONTRACT

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/03/) 23:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**** CONTRACT ** ** _  
[JL only]

You. Me. Contract. Now.

You go first.

  


* * *

  


**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - ([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 06:44 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134244&format=light#t134244))   
---|---  
Okay, start with schedule. That works well. Your boy likes the structure. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=134244&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134244&format=light#t134244))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134500&format=light#t134500))   
---|---  
I like the structure as well. I think it's a little rigid, though. Can we work something in that if you want to do something different, you call me and ask? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=134500&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134244&format=light#t134244))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134500&format=light#t134500))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 06:48 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134756&format=light#t134756))   
---|---  
It's not rigid. In fact, if you want, you could micromanage your boy more. He prefers telling you in advance where he's going, and having the set time to be back. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=134756&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134500&format=light#t134500))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134756&format=light#t134756))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:51 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135012&format=light#t135012))   
---|---  
I love micromanaging you. But I don't want things to be so rigid that if you want to go off for a half hour to get coffee or buy something, you can't. As long as you tell me in advance and tell me when you'll be back, I think we're both getting what we want. As long as you feel free to call. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=135012&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=134756&format=light#t134756))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135012&format=light#t135012))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 06:54 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135268&format=light#t135268))   
---|---  
Wouldn't think of leaving the house without telling you.  
  
And about that ... seeing friends ... your boy won't go out with anyone, even for coffee, unless you know about it in advance and say it's okay. He's not willing to risk misunderstanding. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=135268&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135012&format=light#t135012))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135268&format=light#t135268))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:55 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135524&format=light#t135524))   
---|---  
Ok, time out. _Misunderstanding_? What are you scared of, Teak? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=135524&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135268&format=light#t135268))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135524&format=light#t135524))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 06:58 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135780&format=light#t135780))   
---|---  
Honestly? Of saying the wrong thing that leads to a touch that makes it seem your boy (or husband) is flirting with someone. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=135780&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135524&format=light#t135524))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135780&format=light#t135780))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:01 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136036&format=light#t136036))   
---|---  
But I trust you not to flirt with anyone. I trust you to be strictly platonic with, well, _some_ of your friends. And flirting with Jude and Ewan isn't real flirting. I know that they're too wrapped up in each other to see beyond that. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=136036&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=135780&format=light#t135780))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136036&format=light#t136036))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:12 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136292&format=light#t136292))   
---|---  
And he wouldn't consciously flirt, and yeah, Jude and Ewan are non-threats, really, but he's just ~~afraid~~ aware of the monogamy vow and he doesn't want you to ever think he's doing something he shouldn't. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=136292&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136036&format=light#t136036))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136292&format=light#t136292))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:14 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136804&format=light#t136804))   
---|---  
But...Teak, can we move back a little? Why do you think that I'll think that you're breaking monogamy by going out for coffee? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=136804&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136292&format=light#t136292))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136804&format=light#t136804))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:19 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137060&format=light#t137060))   
---|---  
Because it's what your boy used to do, what you encouraged him to do at one time, going out with others. Coffee or a pint led to snogging, sometimes more. It's not that your boy thinks you'll think it's something more. He just frets sometimes. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=137060&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=136804&format=light#t136804))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137060&format=light#t137060))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:21 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137316&format=light#t137316))   
---|---  
As long as it doesn't lead to snogging or sex, there's nothing wrong with it. And I'm not going to worry -- ok, I might worry, if you're gone too long, or looking guilty, but I know that you're not going to cheat on me. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=137316&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137060&format=light#t137060))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137316&format=light#t137316))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:23 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137572&format=light#t137572))   
---|---  
Okay. Won't ever be gone too long.  
  
Can we put that down in the contract? The monogamy clause? That your boy won't do anything sexual with anyone ever. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=137572&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137316&format=light#t137316))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137572&format=light#t137572))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:25 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138084&format=light#t138084))   
---|---  
Yeah, we'll put it down. Is that it for this issue? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=138084&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=137572&format=light#t137572))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138084&format=light#t138084))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:31 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138596&format=light#t138596))   
---|---  
That's the right wording? You don't want your boy to ever do anything with anyone, even if you're around. Right? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=138596&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138084&format=light#t138084))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138596&format=light#t138596))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:32 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138852&format=light#t138852))   
---|---  
Um...I don't know. Can we put it down as never do anything with anyone, but subject to change if we've discussed it at length beforehand? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=138852&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138596&format=light#t138596))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138852&format=light#t138852))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:41 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139108&format=light#t139108))   
---|---  
So at some point, maybe, you'll suddenly change your mind and want your boy/husband/lover to play with others?  
  
Proper wording should be _Slave's sexual contact is limited to Master unless Master chooses to share him with others._

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=139108&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=138852&format=light#t138852))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139108&format=light#t139108))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:46 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139364&format=light#t139364))   
---|---  
I don't think I'll ever _want_ you to play with others, not the way I think you mean. But maybe in the future, we'll will come to an agreement about you shagging someone else, and you'll have permission. Under very controlled circumstances. Nothing like the poly play that the rest of the club seems to be doing.  
  
  
  
Wording written down. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=139364&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139108&format=light#t139108))  
  
* * *

**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - **

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	7. gerard: CONTRACT

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/03/) 23:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**** CONTRACT ** ** _  
[JL only]

You. Me. Contract. Now.

You go first.

  


* * *

  


**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - ([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139620&format=light#t139620))   
---|---  
Let's talk about formal tone.  
  
  
I love when you call me _master_ , _sir_ , and _Mr. Butler_. I don't like when you call anyone else _sir_. I think that word should be reserved for me.  
  
  
I love it when you speak in third person, and I don't mind at all when you do it around other people. Do you? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=139620&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139620&format=light#t139620))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:52 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139876&format=light#t139876))   
---|---  
You're flip-flopping now. A few months ago you didn't want your boy using formal language except with you. Now he can with other people? Can we get that in writing, too?  
  
Slave will refer to himself in third person at all times? What about pet names? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=139876&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139620&format=light#t139620))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139876&format=light#t139876))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:56 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140132&format=light#t140132))   
---|---  
I never said that I didn't want you using third person with anyone else. I said I didn't want you to call them sir.  
  
Pet names fall under third person. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=140132&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=139876&format=light#t139876))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140132&format=light#t140132))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:57 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140388&format=light#t140388))   
---|---  
So when it is acceptable for this boy to refer to you as Gerard or Pire? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=140388&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140132&format=light#t140132))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140388&format=light#t140388))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 08:00 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140644&format=light#t140644))   
---|---  
Whenever we're not heavily in role. If I'm beating you, you're to call me master. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=140644&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140388&format=light#t140388))  
  
* * *

**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - **

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	8. gerard: CONTRACT

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/03/) 23:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**** CONTRACT ** ** _  
[JL only]

You. Me. Contract. Now.

You go first.

  


* * *

  


**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - ([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 08:02 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140900&format=light#t140900))   
---|---  
Okay, your boy can live with that ruling.  
  
But we're back to the question that started this conversation. When is Jonny your slave and when is he your husband? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=140900&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140900&format=light#t140900))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:23 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141156&format=light#t141156))   
---|---  
You're always my husband. _Always_. And you're always my slave, except that sometimes we're not in role. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=141156&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=140900&format=light#t140900))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141156&format=light#t141156))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 05:26 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141412&format=light#t141412))   
---|---  
So when we're not in role, how does that change the rules? And how does your slave know? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=141412&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141156&format=light#t141156))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141412&format=light#t141412))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:33 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141924&format=light#t141924))   
---|---  
We're always somewhat in role, unless you want complete down times scheduled. How about we say we're always in role unless one of us says that it's out of role, or it's obvious that neither of us are thinking in those terms? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=141924&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141412&format=light#t141412))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141924&format=light#t141924))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 05:38 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142436&format=light#t142436))   
---|---  
Always in role. Yes, sir. That clarifies a lot for your boy. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=142436&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=141924&format=light#t141924))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142436&format=light#t142436))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:40 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142692&format=light#t142692))   
---|---  
You fine with this? Any problems? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=142692&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142436&format=light#t142436))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142692&format=light#t142692))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 05:44 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142948&format=light#t142948))   
---|---  
Yes, Master. Really okay with it. Your boy needs structure, needs to know he has limits and parameters to work in. He doesn't do well freeform. This pinpoints everything.  
  
He's your slave all the time. He uses formal language all the time, except no one but Master gets called Sir. He doesn't play with anyone unless Master chooses. He has very specific duties around the house and a set schedule.  
  
Your slave's very happy, Master. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=142948&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142692&format=light#t142692))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142948&format=light#t142948))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:47 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143204&format=light#t143204))   
---|---  
I'm more than glad to know that. And if anything changes, I want you to tell me immediatly. I don't want you going around, being unhappy, and not wanting to change our contract. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=143204&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=142948&format=light#t142948))  
  
* * *

**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - **

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	9. gerard: CONTRACT

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/03/) 23:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**** CONTRACT ** ** _  
[JL only]

You. Me. Contract. Now.

You go first.

  


* * *

  


**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - ([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:47 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143460&format=light#t143460))   
---|---  
Laundry. Do you want me to do it? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=143460&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143460&format=light#t143460))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 05:52 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143716&format=light#t143716))   
---|---  
You've got to be kidding. Last time you did it, your black jeans had lint on them from the sweater you tossed in with the load. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=143716&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143460&format=light#t143460))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143716&format=light#t143716))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:53 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143972&format=light#t143972))   
---|---  
I was half asleep! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=143972&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143716&format=light#t143716))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143972&format=light#t143972))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 05:56 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144228&format=light#t144228))   
---|---  
Still, not letting you do the laundry. Much as your boy hates it, he's not having pink underwear. Not that it's a real problem, since he doesn't wear any much anymore, but it's the principle.  
  
You can vacuum the upstairs if you're wanting to do something constructive. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=144228&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=143972&format=light#t143972))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144228&format=light#t144228))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 05:58 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144484&format=light#t144484))   
---|---  
Can I wipe down the counters in the kitchen? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=144484&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144228&format=light#t144228))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144484&format=light#t144484))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 05:59 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144740&format=light#t144740))   
---|---  
Maybe. Figured you want your boy licking those clean. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=144740&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144484&format=light#t144484))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144740&format=light#t144740))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:01 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144996&format=light#t144996))   
---|---  
No, that's my fingers after we've had a messy dinner. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=144996&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144740&format=light#t144740))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144996&format=light#t144996))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 06:04 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145252&format=light#t145252))   
---|---  
Icon's not fair play, Pire. *g*  
  
You want to do house chores? Isn't that part of why you have a slave-husband? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=145252&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=144996&format=light#t144996))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145252&format=light#t145252))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:07 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145508&format=light#t145508))   
---|---  
I don't play fair.  
  
I don't really want to do chores, but I like to do little things. And if you're happy doing them, I'm happy to let you do them. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=145508&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145252&format=light#t145252))  
  
* * *

**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - **

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	10. gerard: CONTRACT

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/03/) 23:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**** CONTRACT ** ** _  
[JL only]

You. Me. Contract. Now.

You go first.

  


* * *

  


**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - ([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 06:34 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145764&format=light#t145764))   
---|---  
What kind of restrictions would you like to put on me? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=145764&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145764&format=light#t145764))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 07:46 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146020&format=light#t146020))   
---|---  
Uh, slave shouldn't put restrictions on Master. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=146020&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=145764&format=light#t145764))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146020&format=light#t146020))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-04 07:57 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146276&format=light#t146276))   
---|---  
Oh? Who says so? Master certainly doesn't.  
  
  
What kind of restrictions do you want to put on my behavior? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=146276&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146020&format=light#t146020))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146276&format=light#t146276))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-04 10:13 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146788&format=light#t146788))   
---|---  
Point made.  
  
Your slave thinks the monogamy thing should go both ways. No communication with Conner or Peter unless your boy's in the room and understands what's being said. Although, at some point, your boy would really like to meet Conner. And he thinks you should reconsider your refusal of Peter's offer. Call it a masochistic streak.  
  
Uh, this isn't a restriction, but since you're asking for your boy's input, he'd like to make a request. Master doesn't back off. You don't start move forward into 24/7 in earnest and then decide you feel guilt about what you're doing to your boy even though you've both agreed on it. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=146788&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146276&format=light#t146276))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146788&format=light#t146788))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 03:31 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147044&format=light#t147044))   
---|---  
No communication, as in no communication period, or just no conversation?  
  
I've been thinking about Peter's offer, and I think it wasn't sincere. If it was, he certainly wouldn't have asked the way he did. It sounded off-the-cuff and like he didn't mean it, and then he ran off before giving me time to consider it.  
  
  
  
And, Jonny, if you know a way for me to stop feeling guilty, please tell me. Otherwise, I can't promise a thing, but only to try. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=147044&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=146788&format=light#t146788))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147044&format=light#t147044))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 04:37 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147300&format=light#t147300))   
---|---  
No communication as in roses and notes and wishful thinking about what might've been. Your slave doesn't have that level of history with anyone.  
  
You could call Peter, ask him. He might surprise you.  
  
As for the guilt ... well, if your boy can stop fretting that you still think he wants to shag Jude and Sean and a half-dozen other people, the Master can stop with the guilt about pushing his boy's limits and being a master full-time. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=147300&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147044&format=light#t147044))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147300&format=light#t147300))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 04:39 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147556&format=light#t147556))   
---|---  
You think Peter wants me to call him?  
  
  
I can try to stop. And I will try. But indulge me, just this once. Do you want me to be your master?

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=147556&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147300&format=light#t147300))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147556&format=light#t147556))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 04:49 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147812&format=light#t147812))   
---|---  
He might. He doesn't strike me as the type who makes whim offers.  
  
  
As for the indulgence ...  
  
Yes. Yes! A thousand fuckin' times, yes!  
  
Jonny Lee Miller belongs to Gerard Butler. Period. Forever. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=147812&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147556&format=light#t147556))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147812&format=light#t147812))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 05:41 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148068&format=light#t148068))   
---|---  
Can I tattoo that to your forehead so I'll never forget it? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=148068&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=147812&format=light#t147812))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148068&format=light#t148068))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 06:01 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148324&format=light#t148324))   
---|---  
If it'll help, sure. Forehead's about the only spot not inked. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=148324&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148068&format=light#t148068))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148324&format=light#t148324))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 06:16 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148580&format=light#t148580))   
---|---  
Maybe I can get it printed on a shirt. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=148580&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148324&format=light#t148324))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148580&format=light#t148580))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 06:21 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148836&format=light#t148836))   
---|---  
Much better idea, Master.  
  
Any other areas to discuss? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=148836&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=148580&format=light#t148580))  
  
* * *

**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - **

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	11. gerard: CONTRACT

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/03/) 23:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**** CONTRACT ** ** _  
[JL only]

You. Me. Contract. Now.

You go first.

  


* * *

  


**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - ([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 06:26 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149092&format=light#t149092))   
---|---  
Your career.  
  
We should talk about this now, or we're never going to. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=149092&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149092&format=light#t149092))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 07:24 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149348&format=light#t149348))   
---|---  
Yes, Master. Your slave's been thinking about that. He'd given thought once before to doing more theatre, which would keep him closer to home. And, it may sound weird, but he's thought about writing. Just to try it. If it sucks, he'll trash it. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=149348&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149092&format=light#t149092))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149348&format=light#t149348))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 05:56 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149604&format=light#t149604))   
---|---  
I think you'd be a great writer. And I like theatre. Do you want to give up film alltogether? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=149604&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149348&format=light#t149348))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149604&format=light#t149604))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 06:01 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149860&format=light#t149860))   
---|---  
Maybe not altogether. Just be a lot choosier. Shouldn't be a problem since there aren't that many roles offered anyway. Might consider directing in the future. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=149860&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149604&format=light#t149604))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149860&format=light#t149860))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 06:06 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150116&format=light#t150116))   
---|---  
As long as you don't want to give up working. I don't like the thought of you giving up something you love because of me. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=150116&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=149860&format=light#t149860))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150116&format=light#t150116))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 06:21 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150372&format=light#t150372))   
---|---  
Your boy doesn't love working nearly as much as he loves you. He's really happy staying at home, being here when you need him, being able to go on location with you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=150372&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150116&format=light#t150116))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150372&format=light#t150372))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 06:28 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150628&format=light#t150628))   
---|---  
But you still love working. I love the way your eyes light up when you're acting. You're so good at it, Teak. Don't want you to stop because you think you should be home with me. We _should_ coordinate so that neither of us has to be out of the country without the other, but you can go on location just as easily as I can. I don't have to be working all the months of the year. I'm a workaholic, yes, but I can take breaks. Don't ever want to be that far away from you again. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=150628&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150372&format=light#t150372))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150628&format=light#t150628))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 06:48 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150884&format=light#t150884))   
---|---  
Definitely don't want to be away from you again. Let's just take it as it comes. If there's a really good role, your boy promises he won't pass it up. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=150884&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150628&format=light#t150628))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150884&format=light#t150884))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 06:50 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151140&format=light#t151140))   
---|---  
That's all I ask, Teak. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=151140&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=150884&format=light#t150884))  
  
* * *

**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - **

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	12. gerard: CONTRACT

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/03/) 23:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76132&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**** CONTRACT ** ** _  
[JL only]

You. Me. Contract. Now.

You go first.

  


* * *

  


**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - ([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 07:55 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151396&format=light#t151396))   
---|---  
New topic ... journals. Formal language here as well? Everything open to you? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=151396&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151396&format=light#t151396))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 07:58 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151652&format=light#t151652))   
---|---  
Formal language if you want it.  
  
I'd like it if you left things open to me, but it's important that you have your own space and your own privacy. I understand if you want private things to remain private. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=151652&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151396&format=light#t151396))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151652&format=light#t151652))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 08:07 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151908&format=light#t151908))   
---|---  
And the notebook? You want to read what's written there? Or is it still private unless your slave wants to show you something? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=151908&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151652&format=light#t151652))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151908&format=light#t151908))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 08:12 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152164&format=light#t152164))   
---|---  
I don't read your notebook, Teak. It's yours and it's private unless you want me to see something you wrote in it. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=152164&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=151908&format=light#t151908))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152164&format=light#t152164))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 08:13 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152420&format=light#t152420))   
---|---  
Yes, Sir. Understand. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=152420&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152164&format=light#t152164))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152420&format=light#t152420))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 08:20 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152676&format=light#t152676))   
---|---  
Do you want me to keep things open for you? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=152676&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152420&format=light#t152420))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152676&format=light#t152676))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 08:23 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152932&format=light#t152932))   
---|---  
Your slave wants to know when you're hurting or when you're unsure about what we're doing. There are matters that need to be private, and he understands that. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=152932&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152676&format=light#t152676))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152932&format=light#t152932))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 08:25 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153188&format=light#t153188))   
---|---  
So...do you want me to keep things open? I know you're perceptive enough to gauge my mood. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=153188&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=152932&format=light#t152932))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153188&format=light#t153188))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-05 08:39 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153444&format=light#t153444))   
---|---  
Yes, Master, keep things open, but only as much as you ask your boy to do the same. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=153444&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153188&format=light#t153188))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153444&format=light#t153444))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-05 09:53 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153700&format=light#t153700))   
---|---  
Do you want me to write journal entries like I ask you to do? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=153700&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153444&format=light#t153444))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153700&format=light#t153700))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-06 12:44 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153956&format=light#t153956))   
---|---  
No, Master. Your boy would never think to ask you to do that.  
  
Uh, could you clarify exactly what it is you want your boy writing, Sir? On a daily basis.

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=153956&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153700&format=light#t153700))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153956&format=light#t153956))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-06 03:54 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=154212&format=light#t154212))   
---|---  
It wouldn't be a bad thing if you wanted me to do it. Personal preference, I guess.  
  
  
And on a daily basis, all I want is for your to write in your journal. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=154212&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=153956&format=light#t153956))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=154212&format=light#t154212))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-06 06:25 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=154468&format=light#t154468))   
---|---  
Yes, Master. Daily in the journal.  
  
Anything else or think your boy could crawl across the room and seal this with a kiss? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=154468&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=154212&format=light#t154212))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=154468&format=light#t154468))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-06 06:28 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=154724&format=light#t154724))   
---|---  
Crawl over here.  
  
Love you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?replyto=154724&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?thread=154468&format=light#t154468))  
  
* * *

**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76132.html?format=light#comments)) - **

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	13. gerard: [Contract]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/04/) 14:05:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76410&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76410) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76410) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76410&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Contract]** _  
[put on the fridge with a magnet and signed and dated in sharpie]

  


**_The Rules:_ **

_Gerard:_  


  

  * I promise to love, honour and listen to you, and not do anything to make you doubt that love and devotion.
  

  * I promise not confuse punishment and pain. I will punish you as I see fit, but I promise the punishment will never be excessive.
  

  * I promise to take care of you, tend to every cut or bruise I give you, and always give you adequate medical attention, even if it means taking you to the emergency room.
  

  * I promise never punish or give you pain when I am angry or not in full control of myself.
  

  * I promise to make a clear delineation between role and out of role. I will not punish you in role for something done out of role. I will not punish you out of role for something done in role.
  

  * I promise to respect your hard limits, with the understanding they may change over time. I promise to discuss limits with you when we feel it is necessary and to adjust them accordingly. I promise that I will respect your safeword.
  

  * I promise that I will take no other lovers and have no other sexual partners without discussing it with you in advance.
  

  * I promise that I will not enter into conversation with Conner or Peter without your knowledge and presence.
  

  * I promise that I will respect his your wishes regarding your career, with the caveat that you allow me to discuss any changes with you.



_Jonny:_

  

  * I promise to remember at all times I am your property and that everything I do reflects on you.
  

  * I will address you by title at all times, except when you have designated an out-of-role time. In public, I will make every effort to do the same, unless in the presence of people who aren't kinky.
  

  * I will refer to myself in third person at all appropriate times (as "this boy" or "your boy" or "he").
  

  * I will speak respectfully to you at all times.
  

  * I will be honest about my feelings with you.
  

  * I will keep to the schedule already agreed to, and to any future changes in it.
  

  * I will not engage in any activity with others that could be construed as sexual flirting.
  

  * I will write in the private journal daily, and leave entries open to you when I want you to see it. 



  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76410.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	14. jonnyleemiller: Thursday, 6 January

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/06/) 13:19:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43257&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43257) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43257) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43257&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Thursday, 6 January**_  
 **[written in notebook he keeps]**  
We talked. Jonny's his boy, his slave, his husband. All in one. All the time. Master's agreeing to a contract. No more doubts about what his boy can and cannot do.

Note to self: Talk with Master about PR for March films. Conflict with Burns filming?

**[note left for Gerard under magnet on fridge]**  
You were on phone with TPTB so your boy didn't want to interrupt. Gone running a few minutes early so he can swing by market and pick up fresh vegetables and pork for dinner before he does kneeling.

Slave loves you.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/43257.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	15. gerard: Gerard Butler/Jonny Lee Miller:  Leather Sex & Chinese Food

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/07/) 23:07:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=77242&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=77242) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=77242) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=77242&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerard Butler/Jonny Lee Miller: Leather Sex & Chinese Food** _  
[players only.]

  
He lets out a breath and rolls his neck, stretching his back as he puts the last of the cleaned nipple clamps back into the drawer. Jonny's been cleaning the playroom, straightening up and reorganizing a bit, something constructive to do with his afternoon free time.

He turns at the noise, footsteps on the wooden stairs. "Master? Did you need something?" His smile widens when he sees the sparkle of the overhead lights off leather.

Gerard woke up in a leather mood this morning and giving his boy his morning spanking had just compounded it. He'd had to scrounge the find the pants, but they still fit perfectly. Hasn't worn them in a while, and that's definitely something that needs to be rectified. He'd pulled on the boots as well, and a tight black undershirt. Might as well go for the whole effect of the mood.

"Just my slave," he says, and jumps down the last two stairs. "On his knees, of course, where all good slaves should be."

Jonny's breath catches at the sight of Master jumping to the floor. "Yessir," he spits out, dropping immediately to his knees, hands going behind his back and eyes cast down. That in itself is a chore, and it's all Jonny can do not to glance up. Master looks fuckin' good in leather. "Slave awaits Master's pleasure."

"Good boy." Gerard rubs Jonny Lee's hair on his way to the floggers. "Is my boy in a mood to be hurt by his master?"

"Your boy's always in a mood to be hurt by Master." Jonny nudges up against the brief touch. "Is this position acceptable? Or does Master wish his boy elsewhere?"

"Master wants his boy on his hands and knees." Gerard selects a flogger that looks like it could be used the way he wants to, and grabs two clamps while he's at it. He tosses the clamps to Jonny. "Heads up. Put those on."

Jonny turns, snags the clamps mid-air. _Well, at least I just cleaned 'em._ He breathes out and then in, positioning the clamp over his nipple, tightening it down to just this side of painful. Then he repeats the process, just as tight, and drops to hands and knees, sucking in another breath as the clamps' chain shifts and the weight's distributed.

"Good boy." Gerard walks over and stands right in front of Jonny Lee. He dangles the flogger down until the tails touch Jonny Lee's back. "You lick, I beat. Understand?"

"Fuck, yes." Jonny's hard, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. It's perfect. "Shall your boy start now, Sir?"

"He should." The angle isn't the best, but he knows he'll be able to hit Jonny's arse and thighs and not too much on his lower back. And he isn't planning on it being too hard, so it shouldn't be a problem. "Left boot first." Micromanagement, Jonny said he liked. The first blow lands right on Jonny's arse. "Go."

Jonny's tongue is on the left boot before the leather strikes. He licks along the leather, swiping up the dust. This is perfect, where he wants to be, under Master's control. Serving him. The beating's an extra treat, and he wonders what he's done right to deserve it.

Gerard's had fantasies for ages about doing this. His boy being a good, obedient boy, and getting a beating at the same time. He can't see exactly where he's hitting, but he knows Jonny and he knows how Jonny marks up. He peaks down long enough to watch Jonny's pretty tongue flick over his boots before giving Jonny another stroke.

Micromanagement means doing exactly what slave is told, so Jonny concentrates on the left boot, licking it clean and then to a nice sheen, each strike against his lower back and arse a reward for what he loves doing. He swipes his tongue over the upper edge of the boot, nose nudging against the hem of Gerard's pants. He takes in the scent. Leather mixed with lover. Couldn't get any better.

Gerard feels Jonny's nose nudge him, and he takes that as a sign that Jonny's finished his boot. He stands back a little and looks down. Yes, quite done. Shiny and gorgeous and amazingly erotic. He smirks and then walks back so that he's standing against the wall. "Crawl to me, pet."

Jonny glances up, just long enough to make sure he knows where Gerard is against the wall, and then drops his head again, and starts crawling. Slink, back arching, low to the playroom floor. He's getting to be good at this, all those tips from Stuart and then playing with James. _Oh, fuck. James. Need to talk to him._ The thought's fleeting, as easily dismissed as it came, and Jonny consciously sinks himself into a void, slamming hard into the zone, letting the headspace take over. _Master. It's only for Master. He's all that matters._ And he's crawling slower, making every move exaggerated for Gerard.

Bloody fuck, that's beautiful. Fucking erotic. Gerard strokes himself through his pants and then points to the spot on the floor in front of him. "Sit."

_Sit?_ For a moment, Jonny's confused. _Is that kneel or really sit?_ He's deep enough to rationalize it's the former and he kneels up, less in proper position and more like when he's playing at being a puppy.

Gerard doesn't really care which of them it was. He just wants his boy at his feet. He dangles the flogger in front of Jonny Lee's mouth. "Kiss," he orders.

Jonny leans forward, kisses the end of the flogger's tails. It's action without thought, respond to command.

"Good slut." The sight makes him harder than it probably should. He strokes himself through his pants and puts the flogger to the side. "Other boot now." He wants to watch this one.

"Yes, Master," Jonny murmurs, dropping his head and putting tongue to leather. He licks over the toe, working down along the sole's edge. It's an odd taste, not pungent and not as bland as some would think. Jonny swipes his tongue around the side of the boot, long path of saliva around to the heel.

Gerard strokes himself as he watches, finally unfastening the pants so he can have better access. Most erotic thing, a kneeling boy licking his boots, and he'll never be able to get enough of it. "Slower," he orders, "want to see every little lick."

Jonny slows down, drawing out each lick and raising his head a touch at the end of each stroke, exaggerating his moves to emphasize the swish of tongue over leather. He loves pleasing Master, more than anything he can ever imagine.

Gerard keeps stroking himself, watching Jonny, until he's more than close. "U-up," he orders. "Up on your knees."

He stops, kneels up, laces his hands behind his back again, keeping his eyes down. "Yes, Master."

"Look at me."

Jonny looks up. "Your slave waits for Master's order."

"Don't look away," Gerard orders, and strokes his cock faster and faster before doing his best to aim for Jonny's face as he comes.

He doesn't look away. Doesn't flinch. If anything, Jonny raises his head a bit, gazes at Gerard's face, staring at his eyes, blinking for a second when the white streams splash his face, drip down his cheeks. He fights the urge to lick, swipe his tongue out over it, taste Master. He doesn't have permission.

Gerard groans as the last of it rolls through him, and then he opens his eyes and strokes his fingers down Jonny's messy face. He traces Jonny's lip. "Good boy. Very, very good boy."

Only then, when Gerard's thumb is over his lips, does Jonny dare a brief kiss, a fleeting taste. "Please, Master," he murmurs against Gerard's fingers, "may your boy be permitted a taste?"

"He may," Gerard says softly. "He may lick himself as clean as he can manage, and master will help with the rest."

Jonny nods, sticks out his tongue and swipes it over his mouth, sucking in the sticky mess. Tastes delicious. "Thank you, Master," he says, reaching his tongue out as far as he can.

"You're very welcome." Gerard leans against the wall as he watches. Christ, his boy is fantastic. Who else would do this for him?

"May your slave use his hands, Master?" Jonny smiles, still deep in his zone, thinking only of Master and what he can do for him.

"Yes, he may."

Jonny wipes his hands over his face and ends up with his fingers in his mouth, sucking hard the remaining come from his skin. "Thank you, Master. Your slave loves the taste of Master on his skin."

"And master loves watching." Gerard pushes himself off the wall and kneels down in front of Jonny. He brushes his lips over Jonny's cheek and chin, and then pushes him backwards onto his back. "Is my boy hard?"

The sudden loss of balance jerks Jonny up out of his space. An instant. He's on his back on the floor. Fuck, yes, he's hard. He nods, unable to find voice in the sprawling.

Gerard doesn't need to see the nod. He can feel how hard Jonny is against his thigh. He rubs himself against his boy, knowing just how good the leather feels against Jonny. "My boy has permission to come when he wants to."

"Mmm," Jonny mutters, moaning as Gerard presses against his cock. Permission to come. Oh, fuck, yes. He manages to hold out another few minutes, just savoring the rub of leather on swollen flesh before he comes, cock twitching and captured by Gerard's thigh. "Yes, Master, omigod, that's good."

There's something almost magical about feeling his boy come under him. All that quivering skin, all those sounds. And he's right on top. Gerard bites Jonny's neck as his boy comes, and sucks hard.

Jonny's so far under he barely feels the bite, his brain wrapped around the smooth rush of leather and the sucking. _Oh, yeah, there's a bite. Damn, that's good._ "Master, your slave is so grateful."

"Mmm." Gerard sucks harder at the bite, and then moves lower. "Do tell."

"Yes, Master. Your slave loves to lick your boots, be drenched in your come, lick it off." Jonny whimpers as the bites move lower. "He's damned happy."

"So'm I, Teak." Gerard bites down hard on Jonny's nipple and stretches it as he pulls back. "You hurt so well for me."

The scream's loud, quick, to match the pain. _Okay, breathe through it._ He does, and in another minute gets his voice back. "Master, your slave's confused. He hurts you?"

"No." Gerard shakes his head and his stubble rubs against Jonny's stomach. "You hurt so well for me. Love how you look when I'm hurting you."

Jonny's zoned, but he manages the smile at his misunderstanding. "Oh, yeah, love that, too." He squirms, the stubble tickling.

"Mmm. You love it." Gerard tugs the piercing light, not wanting to dislodge it or anything. "You love it when I hurt you, when I bruise you, when I hurt you so good that you ache for days and can't sit down. Master's slut loves it."

The words bite and cut into Jonny's brain. Fuck, it's so true. "Christ, yes, Master, your slut loves being hurt, bruising and bleeding for Master, wearing Master's marks." He sucks in his stomach at the tug, the sensation shooting to his cock, threatening to make him hard again. "Fuck sick, it's good. Want more."

"Do you?" Gerard teases the piercing with his tongue. "I think my slut's earned it. But I also think my slut knows how to beg much better than that."

"More. More. More." Jonny's near screaming at the last word, Gerard's tongue driving him insane too fast. "Your slut's begging. Please, hurt him. Fuckin' don't stop."

Gerard tugs as hard as he dares on the piercing, then moves lower. "Does my slave...does my slave think that he can come this fast?"

_Come? Again? This soon?_ "Yes, Master, your slave can come this fast," Jonny says. It's gonna hurt. Bad. But it doesn't matter. Master wants. Master gets. And Jonny loves the pain.

"Excellent." Gerard nibbles along Jonny's thighs, then nuzzles his cock. "When you can, and I want to hear you." Then he deepthroats him.

"Fuck sick bloody hell damn." Jonny arches, his hands clutching against the playroom's padded floor. Master's getting damned good at that. He can feel his cock swelling into Gerard's throat.

Gerard knows he's getting good at this. And he loves doing it. It's powerful and it's wonderful and there's nothing quite like his boy coming down his throat. He sucks harder, gagging a little, wanting to hear his boy scream in pleasure and pain.

Jonny shouldn't be this hard, not this fast, but he is, so much stimulation and then there's Gerard. He's consciously pushing himself to come faster than he should. And he's screaming, loud enough his voice is echoing off the nearest wall. Not words so much as guttural sounds, pantings and whimpers as Gerard sucks the orgasm out of Jonny's cock.

This is power. This is wonderful, wonderful power. He can make his boy come like this, and know that, even though it's got to hurt, his lovely boy will do it for him. Gerard swallows the last and then moves up to kiss Jonny. "Love you so fucking much."

_Love you._ There's no way Jonny's getting the words out. His throat's raw from screaming. He gets his hands up, rubs them over Gerard's back. _More than life._

"Love you," Gerard repeats, not needing to hear it to know that Jonny loves him back. He wonders if he can get away with collapsing on top of Jonny. "Never letting you go."

Jonny stretches his arms around Gerard's back, pulls him closer. He's edging out of the void, reality weighing along with Master's body. "Don't want to be let go," he says, "not till your slave needs to make dinner at least."

Gerard chuckles and lays his cheek against Jonny's. "We'll order out. High time we had some Chinese food around here."

"Master wants Chinese, slave will get him Chinese," Jonny murmurs, being pressed into the floor. "And then slave will learn to cook Chinese."

"Mmm. If you want to." Gerard thinks he could fall asleep like this, but he shouldn't. For one, the boots are becoming really uncomfortable. "Always liked the taste of take away, though. Tastes different than when you eat in a restaurant." He props himself up on his hands and looks at Jonny seriously. "Think it's the square boxes?"

Jonny laughs. He can't help it. "Sure, Master. That's it." And the seed of a plan takes hold in his brain. Something for later, a perfect meal for Master. "You want chicken or shrimp? Hot or not?"

"Chicken, and very hot." He licks Jonny's nose. "And those crunchy noodle things that are so oily that they get over your fingers. What do you want?"

"Oooh, that sounds good. Crunchy and oily." Jonny licks his lips, bites them, thinks. "Slave wants beef with scallions and the hot peppers left in."

"Mmm. Master's going to love kissing you after that."

"Slave will make sure to get extra mints with the order."

"Smart slave." Gerard rolls off of Jonny and stares up at the ceiling. "Think we should go upstairs?"

Jonny sucks in a breath and lets it out in a long sigh. "Yeah. Good idea. You go first, and your slave will be crawling right behind you."

"I think upstairs is overrated," Gerard says as he rolls over and stands up. He offers Jonny his hand. "C'mon, love, want to ogle that arse of yours."

"Upstairs is where the front door is, though, and that's where the delivery girl brings the food." Jonny grabs Gerard's hand and pulls himself up, wincing at muscles pulling where they shouldn't. "Phone's there, too."

"We could get a phone down here." Gerard reaches around and rubs Jonny's back. "And, I don't know. Rube Goldberg type pulley system."

"Oh, fuck, keep doing that." Jonny whimpers, stretches into the touch. "Yeah, phone. Slave will look into it. Tomorrow."

"No hurry." Gerard rubs between Jonny's shoulder blades. "Gonna keep you chained to the bed one of these days. All day torture. Like the sound of that, adorable?"

"Adorable slave loves the idea. Chained would be perfect. Then slave doesn't have to worry about his chores." Jonny's grinning when they reach the stairs, his back feeling considerably better.

Gerard swats Jonny's arse. "Impertinent slut." He leans over and licks up Jonny's cheek. "Love you."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/77242.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	16. gerard: Yes! Yes! Yes!

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/09/) 11:34:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76894&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76894) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76894) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=76894&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Yes! Yes! Yes!** _  
[public]

It's going to be expanded to 870 screens on January 14. And wide release still on the 21st.

They like us! The really like us!

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/tyler_elf/profile)[**tyler_elf**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/tyler_elf/)  
2005-01-09 07:03 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=154974&format=light#t154974))   
---|---  
Congradulations. I knew everyone would love it. You did a wonderful wonderful job and your voice was amazing. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=154974&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=154974&format=light#t154974))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-09 07:12 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=155230&format=light#t155230))   
---|---  
Thank you, Ms. Tyler. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=155230&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=154974&format=light#t154974))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ethan_stiefel/profile)[**ethan_stiefel**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ethan_stiefel/)  
2005-01-09 07:15 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=155486&format=light#t155486))   
---|---  
See? The movie is one of hte most incredible things I've seen and you are amazing in it.  
  
I've seen it three times. *blush* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=155486&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=155486&format=light#t155486))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-09 07:20 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=155742&format=light#t155742))   
---|---  
I'm honoured and impressed, Mr. Stiefel. Thank you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=155742&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=155486&format=light#t155486))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/halford/profile)[**halford**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/halford/)  
2005-01-09 07:48 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=155998&format=light#t155998))   
---|---  
Congratulations Mr Butler.  
  
I'm Rob by the way I don't think we've met but it really is a good film. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=155998&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=155998&format=light#t155998))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-09 08:15 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=156766&format=light#t156766))   
---|---  
Thank you, Mr. Halford. And I'm Gerry. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=156766&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=155998&format=light#t155998))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=156766&format=light#t156766))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/halford/profile)[**halford**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/halford/)  
2005-01-10 01:23 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=158302&format=light#t158302))   
---|---  
You're welcome and it's pleasure to meet you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=158302&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=156766&format=light#t156766))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/welling/profile)[**welling**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/welling/)  
2005-01-09 07:50 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=156254&format=light#t156254))   
---|---  
That's great! And it makes sense - I've seen the movie ~~more times than I should admit~~ a few times, and it seems like every time I go, there's a lot of people in the theater. So there's definitely a reason to go for a bigger audience. Comgratulations! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=156254&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=156254&format=light#t156254))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-09 08:16 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=157022&format=light#t157022))   
---|---  
Thank you, Mr. Welling. I'm hearing a lot of stories about sold out shows, and the expansion only means good things. ~~They like me! They really like me!~~

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=157022&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=156254&format=light#t156254))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/crowe/profile)[**crowe**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/crowe/)  
2005-01-09 08:07 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=156510&format=light#t156510))   
---|---  
That's fantastic news, Mr Butler. I'm actually off to see it again myself this afternoon, since I'm on my own for a while. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=156510&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=156510&format=light#t156510))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-09 08:17 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=157278&format=light#t157278))   
---|---  
I hope you enjoy it a second time, Mr. Crowe. That's the test of repeat audiences, and I hope the film measures up. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=157278&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=156510&format=light#t156510))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/profile)[**ian_mckellen**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/)  
2005-01-09 09:41 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=157534&format=light#t157534))   
---|---  
I am not in the least surprised. Thoroughly enjoyed the film from start to finish. Was good to hear that old dog, Simon Callow trying to sing *chuckles* To coin a phrase a  
I felt his pain.  
  
And you, my dear sir, you gave a seminal performance. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=157534&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=157534&format=light#t157534))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-09 09:43 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=157790&format=light#t157790))   
---|---  
Thank you, Sir Ian. That means a lot coming from you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=157790&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=157534&format=light#t157534))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=157790&format=light#t157790))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/profile)[**ian_mckellen**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/)  
2005-01-09 10:13 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=158046&format=light#t158046))   
---|---  
*beams* Ian will do, you know! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?replyto=158046&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/76894.html?thread=157790&format=light#t157790))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	17. gerard: So,   my old friend, we meet again

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/11/) 00:40:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=77397&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=77397) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=77397) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=77397&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**So, my old friend, we meet again** _  
[public]

Award Shows Down: 1  
Award Shows Left: ∞

My arse has been kicked by Hollywood. How come no one ever told me how stupid it felt to alternate lines with your co-introducer? At least with Billy, it felt natural. And we were being funny, not reading off the nominees for best foreign language film and the awards given to people that they didn't care enough about to put on screen and devote time to the suspense.

At least Jonny thought I looked shaggable. Then again, Jonny always thinks I look shaggable.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/77397.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/g_eads/profile)[**g_eads**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/g_eads/)  
2005-01-11 06:45 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/77397.html?thread=158549&format=light#t158549))   
---|---  
Hey, I thought you looked good up there... at least you didn't trip going up the freaking steps. I had a walker waiting for me in my dressing room this morning.  
  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/77397.html?replyto=158549&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/77397.html?thread=158549&format=light#t158549))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-11 07:07 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/77397.html?thread=158805&format=light#t158805))   
---|---  
I came on from backstage. It's just a ramp, not steps. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/77397.html?replyto=158805&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/77397.html?thread=158549&format=light#t158549))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	18. jonnyleemiller: Tuesday, 11 January

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/11/) 19:56:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43571&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43571) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43571) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43571&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Tuesday, 11 January** _  
**[written in notebook]**

Schedules are damned hard to keep when slave isn't at home. Frustrating. Brain's all off-kilter. At least he got his running in. And his kneeling, although Master's personal non-slave flunky called not once, but twice. Reminder: Take phone off hook tomorrow.

Master's on Leno tonight so we have that to deal with. Headed to theater after that to see _Phantom_ with all the regular folks. Then we're going to Disneyland. Well, not tonight. Slave thinks that's on Thursday.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/43571.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	19. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Movie and a dinner, sort of

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/11/) 23:19:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44211&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44211) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44211) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44211&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Movie and a dinner, sort of** _  
**[players only. occurs tuesday night, january 11, after gerard appears on leno.]**

Once it's all over, Gerard shakes his last hand and goes back to the green room, where Jonny's waiting for him. He rubs at his face to get rid of the foundation they'd put on him, and smiles at his boy. "Did you watch on the monitor?"

"Yes," Jonny says, leaving off the _Master_. Too many people going in and out. "You looked good. Just funny enough. We headed out now?"

"Yeah." Gerard pulls a print-out from his back pocket. "There's a 6:25 show in Universal City, and a seven o'clock one in LA. If we miss that one, there's another at eight. You still want to do this?"

"Sure. If you want to do it, your, I'm in." Jonny really hates having to switch back out of formal. "We'll have a good time, then grab some dinner."  
  
"Sneak in the back." Gerard gives Jonny a peck on the cheek. "Do I have anything on my face?"

Jonny looks. "No, got it all, looks like."

"Thanks." Gerard wraps his arm around Jonny and leads him out to the rented car. As soon as he thinks they're out of sight of anyone looking, he pinches Jonny's arse and relaxes. "Been wanting to do that for two hours."

"Oh, fuck, Master." The word slides off Jonny's tongue. "Been wanting to be touched. And if your slave has to go _that_ long again without being able to call you Master, he thinks he'll go insane."

"We're about to walk into a two-hour-plus movie." Gerard grins and gives Jonny a dry peck on the cheek. "Think you can stand it?" He loves teasing his boy like this. It's so much fun to watch him protest.

"Yes, Sir, your boy can handle two hours in a dark theater where no one can hear him whisper." Jonny grins. "Or really see where his hand is behind those high stadium seats."

"Naughty, naughty." Gerard opens the passenger door for his boy and then walks around to the driver's side. One of those things to remember. Americans drive on the wrong side of the road. "Just for that, maybe master won't let his slave touch him."

Jonny buckles up, leans his head back against the seat's rest. "Your slave will pout all through the movie."

"Good thing it's dark." Gerard puts the keys in the ignition and turns the car on. "Master won't be able to see."

"Slave will lean closer and pout out his lips against Master's cheek." Jonny's in an odd mood. Day's schedule had been disrupted since they got to LA and he's adjusting on all levels. "Love you. In the dark or not."

"Love you, too. In the dark and light and in the movie theater." Gerard makes a turn and then opens the glove compartment. "Directions are under the camera. Can you pull them out and read 'em to me?"

Jonny pulls out the piece of paper and reads off the directions, watching the signs and pointing out where to make turns. "We're almost there," he says a few minutes later. "Second right, it looks like."

"Yes, sir." Gerard makes the turn and pulls into a parking lot. He checks the time. "If it's not sold out, we're just in time."

"Don't do that." Jonny shakes his head. It unsettles him to hear _sir_ in reference to him. He's unbuckling as the car stops. "Dilemma, Master. Sell-out would be great for the film."

"Yes, it would. And there's the eight o'clock in case it is." Gerard hopes it is. He kisses Jonny on his head and then gets out of the car. "Do I look too Hollywood?"

"There's no such thing, Master." Jonny's out of the car, straightening his shirt, retucking a stray bunch of fabric into his jeans. "Just don't button it again. Looks better loose."

"I look like..." Gerard brushes a bit of hair out of his eye. "Look like I'm on a date with the most gorgeous man in California." He offers Jonny his arm. "Want to be gay?"

"Of course." Jonny laces his arm through Gerard's. "Want your slave to slide into being just a husband on a date?" It's an option, Jonny knows, and he'll be rewarded later for being a good boy.

"As opposed to being what?"

Jonny realizes, after a heartbeat skipping, that he might've said the wrong thing. "As opposed to walking two steps behind you? Your slave isn't sure what he meant, just that if Master wanted an out-of-role husband for the rest of the night, your slave's rethinking his earlier insanity prediction. He's just happy to be here, with Gerard."

Gerard frowns. "Jonny, love, we're in public. You can't walk two steps behind me. You're always my slave and you're always my husband. I was just..." he sighs. This isn't even making sense in his head. "I want to take you on a date. You. My husband, my slave, all wrapped up in the man I love. I don't see you in terms of husband and slave, I see you in terms of Jonny Lee Miller."

"Sorry, Master. Your boy's just confused. Jet lag. Schedule's all off." Jonny smiles, leans into Gerard's arm. "He knows what you mean. And he feels the same way. Really. You're just Gerard Butler and Mr. Butler's Master and husband and lover for life." He tugs on Gerard's jacket. "C'mon, let's go in. You can buy your boy some popcorn."

"With lots of butter?" Gerard grins and leads Jonny in. Thankfully, all the posters of the Phantom are shadowed, just showing the mask. No one's going to recognize him. "Two for Phantom, please." They get the last two tickets and are pointed in the direction of the theater, with the admonition that the previews have already started.

"Lots and lots of butter." Jonny nods at the counter. "Line's down over there. Your boy can wait if you want to go on in. Think there are two seats together?"

"In the back, maybe." Gerard gives Jonny a fistful of bills. "Get me candy? I want to see from the beginning," he goes on. "Otherwise..."

"Yes, Master." Jonny gets into line. It moves quickly and he's in the theater as the scene morphing into color. He looks around and smiles. Sure enough, the theater's packed and Gerard's sitting up near the back. He settles in with popcorn, chocolate and two Cokes.

Gerard wraps his arm around Jonny's shoulders as he settles in, and puts the Coke in the cup holder. "They liked the previews," he whispers.

Jonny leans into the embrace, settling his head on Gerard's shoulder. "You are insane, you know. Poster boy for it." He watches the screen, knowing once the best moment passes -- first glimpse of the Phantom --he'll be cringing and wanting to cuddle through the rest of the film. The story -- and the underlying, untold story -- gets to him.

"I know." Gerard kisses Jonny's hair and grabs some popcorn. The audience liked the move to color, but the overture is a little long. Or maybe they've all seen it before. The first big laugh should be Carlotta, he hopes.

It's more fun watching his husband than the movie, and Jonny finds himself studying every shift in Gerard's expression, how he responds to the audience's laughter, their quietness.

Gerard isn't watching the movie. He's watching the audience, seeing snuggling couples, and groups, and people alone. The ones alone seem the most uninhibited in their reactions, and Gerard laughs with the groups when they do.

"They really do like it," Jonny whispers as the action builds. He's touching lightly, hand on Gerard's arm, fingers rubbing over his jacket.

"Yeah." Gerard exhales. He grins. "They really do." He picks up some popcorn and taps it against Jonny's mouth. "Open up."

Jonny opens his mouth and sucks the popcorn out of Gerard's fingers. "Mmm, good. Like being fed."

"Like feeding you." They're being quiet enough not to be shushed, but Gerard is quiet through the next scenes, feeding his boy when he feels like it. This is the best part. Do they buy that the Phantom can seduce through a mirror or not?

This is the part Jonny likes the least. Well, maybe not least, but definitely less than other minutes. Emmy's a sweetheart, and she's been nothing but nice to Jonny, but it's hard to watch the Phantom seduce the Victoria's Secret negligee-clad Christine. Not without thinking things he shouldn't be thinking.

The audience doesn't react until the Phantom's mask is pulled off, but there's some groans that the disfiguration isn't shown. It's just a blur and then the Phantom reacts. Gerard winces. It was written that way, but for some reason, he doesn't think it translated well. But the audience laughs at the notes, and that's what matters.

"Okay, really can't handle the rooftop scene," Jonny murmurs, putting down the Coke he'd been sipping. "Too emotional. Want to strangle Christine for being such a bitch."

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Gerard whispers in Jonny's ear. He wants his boy here for this, but he understands if it's too much. "About eight minutes, and you can refill your drink."

"No, it's okay. Your boy will just cringe quietly into Master's jacket sleeve."

"Okay." Gerard clings Jonny tightly to himself as Emmy and Patrick rush up the stairs to the roof. He pulls the arm rest up and cuddles his boy close.

Jonny slides out of his loafers and pulls his feet up into the feet, scooting over to get closer. This is better. Much. He buries his face, peeking out every so often for the next few minutes. Once the film gets to the Masquerade, he'll be fine. Still won't like Christine, but that's just part of watching the film.

Gerard's watching the audience out of the corner of his eye, but most of his attention is on his boy. He strokes his fingers through his hair, petting him. He doesn't want his boy to be upset. It was a hard scene, made even harder by how long it took to shoot and put down new snow after every take. He can hear the audience liking it, but it's Jonny he's concerned about.

"Love you," Jonny whispers. He slides his hand under Gerard's jacket, presses his palm against the silky shirt. "Mine. No one else's."

"Yours." There. The rose. He can see people sniffling. And others seem not to care. _Fuck._ "My adorable."

"Your adorable's trying not to cry," Jonny mutters. "But at least you don't die in this one, Master."

"No, I don't. Am the last one standing." His grip on Jonny tightens when the Phantom picks up the rose, and he bites his lip. "Love you."

"It'd be too much to crawl into your lap, wouldn't it?" Jonny sighs at the grip. Comforting. Reassuring. "Don't answer. Slave knows. He can wait another couple hours. But he wants dinner where he can kneel. Please?"

"I promise." He kisses Jonny's head. They're starting to get strange looks, but they're in the back and they're being quiet. Still, Gerard affects an American accent, the one he kept turning on and off during the talk show. "Somewhere quiet and informal."

Jonny's tempted to stick out his tongue at the woman who turns around and shushes him. He knows they're not being loud. Instead, he chuckles at the accent Gerard's turned on and tries to ignore the tightness in his trousers.

Right. Not supposed to talk through movies. Gerard manages to stay quiet, petting his boy and eating his popcorn, until the cemetery scene. He has to avert his eyes at the close up of Emmy's breasts.

It's hard not to catch that move, and Jonny smiles. They're not bad breasts, if you like breasts. He used to like breasts. And he had his hands on some nice ones when he did. But then Jonny found he likes cock better. Not that there's a direct correlation between breasts and cock, but there is, sort of. It's not until Gerard nudges his arm again that Jonny realizes he's lost a good 10 minutes to a thought that started with breasts.

Gerard isn't sure where Jonny's gone, but he's not focusing on the movie anymore. And that's mostly good. Means that Gerard can pay attention to the audience. The ones who didn't like All I Ask Of You seem to like the swordfight, but a few of them scoff at the thought that they now need a plan to entrap a man that Raoul could have killed just the scene before. Gerard finally nudges Jonny's head when Don Juan starts up.

_Don Juan. Oh, great, more cleavage._ Jonny smiles. In his fantasy, Gerard's hands are all over him, fondling and caressing and, oh yeah, he's definitely hard. Great. He shifts, sitting more upright and grabbing his Coke, taking a long swallow.

Gerard keeps one hand on Jonny, not groping like the Phantom is, but just stroking lightly. He can tell that his boy is hard, and there's something extremely naughty in giving his boy a handjob like this. He feeds Jonny more popcorn, not moving his eyes from the screen.

Jonny squirms, nearly spews Coke down his shirt when Gerard's fingers his cock through the fabric. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath. "Master." He munches on the popcorn, counts down the minutes left in the film. "Bloody cruel, you know."

"I know. Very cruel." He keeps stroking Jonny's cock and squeezes it extra hard when the chandelier falls.

The good slave doesn't say a word. He just grabs a handful of popcorn and shoves it in his mouth. Even better than a ball gag.

Gerard chuckles. He's the only one around him who isn't silent after the chandelier crashes and the Phantom starts going berserk, so he gets a few shushes. Doesn't matter. The movie has enchanted the audience, and now he's going to make his boy come in his pants.

Jonny stuff as much popcorn into his mouth as he manage, enough to muffle the sounds as he gets closer to coming. He could control it, but he suspects that _not_ what Master wants. He's damned sure Master wants him to come. Right. Now. About the second the rope goes around Raoul's neck -- Patrick is cute, Jonny thinks -- and he silently screams as his cock jerks its release.

Perfect timing. Gerard wipes his hand on Jonny's pants and drinks some of his Coke, long diluted by the ice. Patrick's nice and sweaty and tied up, and it's a look that Gerard wants to repeat on his boy later that night.

Jonny lays his head back against the seat, swallowing the last of the popcorn. He'll need the film's final minutes to figure out how to walk out of the theater, sticky and wet and feeling damned good.

The final moments are powerful and most of the audience is caught up in it. There are some like Gerard and Jonny who seem more concerned with cuddling, but the rest of them are into it. Which is an amazing relief. He winces as the mirrors shatter, but he loves the final moment. The Phantom, always winning. At the credits roll, he removes his hand from Jonny's lap. "You like it, dear?"

"Of course, luv," Jonny says, smiling. He shifts, puts his feet back down and slips into his shoes. "It was a sheer delight." He's really trying not to smirk. "Good thing your boy wore dark clothes."

"Very good thing." Normally he'd stay for the credits, but he doesn't want to get caught here when the lights come up. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Jonny's on his feet before Gerard finishes the sentence, moving quickly down the stairs and out toward the lobby. He knows Gerard wouldn't mind signing autographs and doing the fan thing, but there's no reason to, especially not when dinner's still ahead.

And Gerard really doesn't mind doing autographs, but he doesn't want to get caught here. This is a date with his lover, and, well, said lover has a noticeable stain on his trousers. Best to take them both to somewhere where no one will care about the stain or the fact that he can't keep his hands off his boy.

It's an easy out of the theater and Jonny makes a dash across the parking lot. He's really uncomfortable, not to distress level but enough to want to get to the car. "Open the door, Master," he says, turning around, hands jammed into his pockets.

Gerard opens the door and presses his hand in between Jonny's shoulder blades. "You alright, Teak?" His boy looks spooked.

"Fine, Sir. Just a bit uncomfortable, uneasy all the sudden. Nothing serious." Jonny's smiling, no tension coiling up under Gerard's hand. "A bit damp."

Gerard nods. "Want to go back to the hotel, Teak? We could get something quick on the way back." He doesn't want to have a real dinner at a restaurant if Jonny's tensed and uncomfortable.

Jonny'd be happy to go to the restaurant; he can deal with the discomfort. But he has a counter-offer. "How 'bout we go back to the hotel and order a five-course meal from room service, eat it stretched out on the bed and find a really bad late movie on pay-per-view?"

"Oooh. My naughty boy is brilliant." Gerard fluffs Jonny's hair. "Perfect idea. Porn or just bad?"

"Whichever we find first, Master." Jonny shakes his head under the fluffing. "C'mon. It's been a long day."

"Yes, dear." Gerard walks over to the driver's side and gets in. "Let's take you home and get you fed."

"Yes, luv," Jonny counters, sliding into the passenger seat, buckling up, shifting to avoid the stained area laying too heavy on his skin. "Your boy wants to go to bed, get fed and then curl up next to the man he loves the most to fall asleep."

"How lovely. So do I." Gerard flashes him a grin and then they set off for the hotel, the entire night ahead of them.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44211.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	20. jonnyleemiller: [note delivered to Gerard Butler]

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[12](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/12/) 17:08:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43811&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43811) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43811) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=43811&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[note delivered to Gerard Butler]** _  
**[written in block letters on hotel stationery and left for Gerard at the front desk]**

There's a rather enthusiastic fan wants to meet you. Nine o'clock. Hotel bar.

~ JLM

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	21. gerard: Gerard/Jonny Lee: Giving the fans what they want

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[12](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/12/) 23:31:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78035&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78035) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78035) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78035&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerard/Jonny Lee: Giving the fans what they want** _  
[players only. After [this note](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/43811.html), Gerard and a random fan go up to his room for sex, because Gerard misses his lover. Hey, wait a minute...]

  
The bar's not too crowded and he's standing at one end of it, fidgeting. He picks up his Guinness -- complementary from the bartender, who was obviously hitting on him -- and takes an inch off the top. _C'mon, can't be that hard, to go ask. He looks nice enough._ Another sip of courage and he sets it down and walks to the other end of the bar.

"Uh, excuse me," Jonny says, shuffling slightly as he approaches Gerard. "You're Mr. Butler, aren't you?"

Gerard turns when he hears the voice. Obviously a fan, he thinks with a grin. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Me? Uh, Curt." It's the first name off the top of Jonny's head. He smiles into the blush he feels creeping up his face. "I, um, know you're busy, but I was wondering," he says, stuttering through the words, "would you mind, I mean, could you, sign something?"

Gerard gives Jonny--er, Curt, his best publicity smile and turns on the barstool to face him. "No, I don't mind at all." _Curt? We going for Ewan's movies now?_ "Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah. Somewhere. Hold on." Jonny shrugs the backpack off his shoulder and opens the front pouch, yanking out a Sharpie. He leans over the bar and grabs a napkin, pushing it and pen in front of Gerard. "Here. I'm like your best fan. I know you've heard that before. Probably. But it's like true." The accent's decidedly American, Jonny throwing himself into the roleplay.

The accent is a little jarring. He's not used to hearing Jonny as anything other than, well, Jonny. "Yeah, I've heard it." Gerard tugs the cap off the Sharpie. "What do you want it to say?"

"Whatever you want is fine, Mr. Butler." Jonny's shuffling, and the shyness is only partly an act. There are moments when he's still awestruck that he has this man for his own. "Just 'to Curt' will be okay."

"No, no." Gerard shakes his head. "I like to personalize." He grins wider, making sure Jonny can tell he's joking. "That way, no one's selling it on eBay."

"Oh, I'd never do that, sir." Jonny's tone is sincere. "I want this for myself. Put up on my mirror." _Wank to from a distance so I don't stain it._

"On your mirror, eh?" Gerard scrawls something quickly on the napkin that looks like his signature, then above it writes, _To Curt: hope the erectile dysfunction problems go away._ He hands it back to Jonny and smirks. "Want to come up with me?"

Jonny takes the napkin, glances at the note. _Yes, I have an insane master._ He folds it carefully and tucks it into the backpack pouch. "Come up with you? To your room?" It's a fan's wet dream and Jonny can barely contain Curt's excitement, smile widening and cock hardening. "Why?"

"Yes, to my room." Gerard really wishes he could get away with patting Jonny on the head. He's so cute and adorable when he's bouncing like this. "I don't usually do this, but my husband's home in England, and I miss him terribly." He gives Jonny a pondering look. "That is, if you swing that way."

"Your husband? Oh, wow, didn't realize you were married. Lucky guy." Jonny's being overly adorable, he knows, but it's just too much fun not to play to the eager fan stereotype. "I swing that way. Sorta. Done a couple guys in college, but nothing serious."

"Yeah, I'm married. If you've seen all my stuff, he was the adorable antiques dealer who cut off heads." Gerard rolls up his shirt sleeve and shows Jonny the cross dagger tattoo. "Got this for him."

Jonny looks like he's thinking, trying to place the man Gerard's talking about. "Oh, sure, I remember. _Dracula_. Yeah, he's a cutie. And that's a gorgeous tatt. I've got a few myself." He blushes. "Can show you upstairs if you want."

"Yeah." Gerard pays for his drink and slides off the stool. "You got anything you don't do?"

"Haven't been asked to do anything yet that I've said no to," Jonny says, picking up his backpack and tossing it over his shoulder. "Could always be a first, I guess."

"Could be," Gerry says. He leads Jonny to the elevator and presses the number for their floor. "So, you're a fan? What'd you first see me in?"

"Oh, from the start. _Mrs. Brown._ " Jonny smiles, steps into the elevator as the doors open, moving to the back wall. "I've got most everything on DVD now. So, like, what's your favorite of your roles?" He's still blushing. "I'm being geeky fan, aren't I? Can't help it 'round you."

"Little geeky," Gerard says. "You liked the bounding naked into the sea thing?"

"It was definitely an added benefit to the film," Jonny says, "not that the movie wasn't good otherwise. It was. It is. Just you being naked in it was a nice couple minutes."

"I bet it was." _And you've seen me naked more times than you can count._ "My favourite role is always the last one I've done, publicly. But some things I've done, I just can't stand. I guess Terry Sheridan, in Tomb Raider, is my favourite of them all. Gotten a lot of mileage out of it."

"That's a good one. Lots of violence. You look good with a gun in your hand. On a bike. In that t-shirt." Jonny's rambling. He realizes it, doesn't try to stop it. Curt's enthusiastic. "Fuck, you look good any which way. I mean, you're damned attractive."

Gerard raises his eyebrow. "Thanks," he says dryly. "I wouldn't have known that already. You're a guy and you're a fan. You're gay." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Jonny likes the way I look when I'm doing pushups off the ceiling."

_Jonny likes the way you look doing pushups off his arse._ "Bet he does. Shame he's not here. You do three-ways?" The elevator stops, their floor reached, and the doors start to open slowly.

"On rare occasions. Gotta know the third extremely well." Gerard leads Jonny down to their room and fumbles a little with the key. "You clean?"

"Completely. Still gonna ask for the condom, though." Jonny shuffles again. "I mean, I trust you, Mr. Butler, but a boy can't be too safe."

"Of course we'll use a condom." Gerard finally gets the door open. "I'm a married man."

_A married man who's just invited a stranger into his room for illicit purposes._ The thought crosses Jonny's mind, but he erases. _Roleplay. Not real._ "What you looking for? Suck. Quick fuck. Something more?"

"No, nothing more." Gerard pauses by the door before flipping on the lights. "I don't...I don't normally do this, but you just look so much like him, and I miss him so much. So, uh, I'm just using you for him. Do you mind?"

"That's cool. Use me." _Fuckin' love you._ Jonny steps into the room, drops his backpack on the floor. "If I can make you miss him a little less, Mr. Butler, then it's proper payment for the autograph."

"Yeah." Gerard smiles. _This is really, really fucked up._ "Some rules, though. Don't try to kiss me. That's only for him." His hands go to his collar and he undoes his tie and drops it to the floor. "And don't call me Mr. Butler. That's also only for him."

"I can live with that." Jonny's not sure about the kissing. He's never been around Gerard and managed to keep his mouth to himself. Roleplay or not. "What do I call you then?"

"Call me Gerry." Gerard pops the buttons on his shirt one by one. "Jonny, he calls me Pire. Vampire, you know? And I call him Teak, because he's adorable and he's mine."

"Gerry." The name feels weird on Jonny's tongue. He never calls his husband by his nickname, hasn't from the beginning. It's always Gerard. Or Pire. Gerry's for other people. "You want me to strip down?"

"If you want me to fuck you." Gerard pulls his belt out and then tugs down his pants. "And since you're up here, I suppose that you do."

"Yessir," Jonny snaps out. "Stripping now." He unbuttons enough of his shirt to not rip the collar as he pulls it over his head and then pushes the loose jeans off without bothering to unbutton them. Those and cotton boxers end up in a heap with loafers beside the bed. "Definitely up here for that."

Gerard gives Jonny a look. _We're in role. You're not supposed to be calling me sir._ "Good," he says. He fetches a condom from the desk and tosses it to Jonny. "Assume you know how to put it on."

The look's damned familiar. And it has the same affect as usual. Jonny's hard, cock suddenly heavy. "Yeah, I do," he says, snagging the condom and ripping the packet. _Roleplay. Don't go on your knees._ He steps forward, reaches for Gerard's cock and takes in a deep breath before unrolling the condom over it.

Gerard forces himself to be still as Jonny touches him. His lover, his husband, and now he has to pretend he's never touched him before, never kissed him. Gerard swallows. "Thanks," he says. "You, uh, want to give me a blowjob?"

"Sure. Who wouldn't want to blow you?" Jonny smirks. Curt's having way too much fun. "Here. Or you wanna get more comfortable."

"Uh, I'll get more comfortable." Gerard sits down on the bed, feeling very awkward. On one level, he knows how good Jonny can be at blowjobs, and he doesn't want to be standing. On the other level, this isn't supposed to be Jonny. Very very fucked.

Jonny kneels in front of Gerard, feeling a bit more comfortable back on the floor. He places his hands on Gerard's knees and slides them up his thighs. It's not going to be the same. Fuck, he hasn't given anyone a blowjob with a condom on in he doesn't know when. He leans in, swipes his tongue over the latex. Not _his_ Gerard.

It feels different with a condom on and it's enough to center Gerard. This is roleplay. The boy on his knees is a nice lad by the name of Curt, not his lovely Teak. "Just like that," Gerard says. "Can you go all the way?"

"Can try." Jonny shrugs. Curt's not as adept as Jonny, and the latex makes a difference. He eases onto Gerard's cock, sucking lightly and then moving closer, letting the unnaturally slickened smoothness slide over his tongue, edge the back of his throat.

It's even more different now, and it's not just the condom. There's something undeniably off. But it's still Jonny and it's still a blowjob. "More," Gerard whispers. "Take me all the way."

The _yes, Master_ is thought if not said. Jonny moves his hands closer, wraps his fingers around the base of Gerard's cock. It's what Curt would do. He takes it deeper, gagging a bit at the odd taste, the abnormal irritation against his throat. But he continues, sucking hard.

Gerard can't remember the last time he'd gotten a blowjob like this, but it's good, and it's his boy, so it's more than good. He isn't sure he can come like this, but he's not sure he wants to. "Just like that," he murmurs under his breath. "Just a little boy, that's a good...fan."

Staying in role's not easy. Jonny wants to drop into proper position, lace his fingers behind his back. He doesn't, though. He sucks harder, not knowing where it's leading, accepting the praise like a good fan would.

The urge to talk dirty is almost overwhelming, but Gerard doesn't want to scare the fan. Jonny gets off on it, but it's.... _Turning schizo, Gerry._ "Cocksucker," he whispers. "Pretty little cocksucker. Bet you're getting off on this."

Jonny's cock stiffens, twitching, his balls heavy. _Fuck, yes. Good little cocksucker._ He'd tell Gerard that if he had his mouth free, but it's rather preoccupied with cock.

"My cocksucker." And he is his, no matter if he's Jonny or just a fan. "My adorable cocksucker." Also true. "So perfect for this. Perfect mouth, perfect hands." He groans and pushes into Jonny's mouth. "Need..."

Possessed. Even in role, Jonny belongs to Gerard. Always. Forever. He gags, the latex too unfamiliar at the pressing, and coughs. And then he's screaming at himself for doing it. _Fuck. Simple blowjob. Christ, you can do 'em in your sleep._

Gerard notices the cough and pulls out. He's not going to mention it, just going to use it as an excuse. "Up on the bed if you want to be fucked," he orders. It's Jonny. Gerard's going to assume that he's prepped. "In whatever position you feel necessary."

Jonny's grateful. Later, maybe, they'll talk about it. Or not. He settles onto his hands and knees, pushing his head down against the pillows. A fan wouldn't presume to be allowed to do it face to face.

And it's probably better that it's not face to face. He wouldn't be able to keep up the farce of fucking a fan if he could see Jonny whimper. Gerard lines himself up and shoves in without warning, knowing that a fan would take it, and that Jonny can take it.

He seriously doubts Curt would be this prepped, but Jonny _is_ and he takes it, bracing his crossed arms tight against the bed, pushing back. "Fuck, that's good," he murmurs.

"Y-yeah." The second thrust is harder than the first and Gerard winces. It's very strange doing this with a condom. Not used to it. "Mine," he growls. Jonny, Curt, they're both his. "My boy, my fan, mine!"

"Sure. Whatever." Jonny's words are muffled, his face deep in the crisp cotton of hotel pillowcases. The _yours_ is screaming in his brain, but it's out of role, so he lets it die in a few more random moans, cock throbbing with every thrust Gerard makes.

Gerard doesn't like that. He's used to Jonny saying _yours_ , telling him just how much of a good boy he is for master. And it doesn't matter that this is roleplay. "Mine," he growls, thrusting extra hard. He's close, so very close, but he needs more. He needs his boy.

"Godfuckingdamnit." Jonny gets the message, rammed up into his brain the hard way. He's not so far gone into headspace he can't make the connection between pain and what Gerard's wanting to hear. "Yours." _Always. Forever. Master._ Curt would _not_ say that, and Jonny's going to keep to role at least that much. "Let me have it. Please?"

"Yes. _Mine._ " Gerard groans as he comes, cursing the condom. His boy. His slut. His slave. His. No one else's. Would never cheat on him, unless it was like this. His.

It's almost perfect. Not enough contact. That's the roleplay, though, and Jonny's thinking beyond it. Gerard wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for the roleplay. He wouldn't want another boy. "Touch. Please?" He has to bite back the part that has slave begging master, but the effect's the same. He wants to come.

"Of course, love." Gerard pulls out and tosses the condom to the side. Then he stretches out on top of Jonny. "Love you. Scene over?"

"Love you, too, Mr. Butler," Jonny says, glancing over his shoulder. "Thank you, Master. That was an incredible fuck."

Gerard rubs himself against his boy and groans. "You wanna come? Don't want to move, so you're gonna have to do it like this."

"Oh, fuck, that's cruel." Jonny laughs and starts rubbing against the sheets. It's almost enough. "Maybe your slave should just forget about orgasms today."

"Maybe. Your decision, Teak." Gerard kisses behind Jonny's ear. "Ung. Should shower."

"Shower. That'd do it. Hot, hot water." Jonny shakes his head, the kiss tickling. "Mmm, like that. Kisses. More. Please?"

"Mm." Gerard kisses him again. "I feel sticky." He nuzzles the back of Jonny's neck. "We're sweaty."

"Yes. Sticky. Sweaty. And one of us is quite sated." Jonny nudges back into Gerard's nuzzles. "Slave wants what Curt couldn't have. Kisses under water."

"I'll give you that." Gerard rolls off him and curls up next to him. "I love you. You know that, right? Wouldn't ever pick up a stranger unless it was you."

"Love you, _Mr._ Butler. Slave knows you wouldn't do that. This was roleplay. That's all." Jonny's smiling when he scoots over. He _does_ believe it. Trusts his husband.

"Mmhmm." Gerard nuzzles Jonny's shoulder. "Few more minutes?" He just wants to lie here with his boy. Until he falls asleep, or Jonny tosses him into the shower.

"Few more minutes and you'll be asleep." Jonny doesn't make any move to get up. "Go on. Your boy will find the shower by himself. And when he finishes, he'll wake up Master for his bath."

"Mmkay." Gerard curls in and tosses his arm across Jonny. "Love my slut."

"Slut loves his master. No matter who he's pretending to be."

That's nice. Gerard smiles against Jonny's shoulder. Mmm. Loves being like this. He'll get up in a minute...or just stay here forever. Staying forever wins out.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78035.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	22. jonnyleemiller: Journal, Thursday, 13 January

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[13](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/13/) 20:53:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44396&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44396) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44396) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44396&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Journal, Thursday, 13 January** _  
**[locked to Gerard]**

Writing this here instead of in notebook so you'll read it, Master, without your slave having to rip out the sheet of paper and staple it to the pillow. *g* Your boy was wondering if Master felt good about the fan roleplay. If he'd want to do more of that sort of thing.

Oh, btw, your boy made a new icon today. He hopes Master finds it appropriate for the journals.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 03:57 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68204&format=light#t68204))   
---|---  
Master likes your icon very much. He'd love to get you manacled like that.  
  
  
Master feels very good about the fan roleplay. What sort of 'more of that' does my boy have in mind? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=68204&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68204&format=light#t68204))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 04:00 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68460&format=light#t68460))   
---|---  
Your boy's sure he could arrange to get the manacles. Maybe when we're back in London.  
  
*very hesitant*  
He was thinking about the play we did before, when we were here, that didn't go so well. He'd really like to try again, now that we both understand the zoning and what went wrong. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=68460&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68204&format=light#t68204))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68460&format=light#t68460))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 04:05 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68716&format=light#t68716))   
---|---  
...You mean the rent boy one, right? I'm not thinking of what you're not thinking of? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=68716&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68460&format=light#t68460))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68716&format=light#t68716))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 04:12 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68972&format=light#t68972))   
---|---  
You know that icon makes your boy want to kneel, crawl and beg. Just _that_ look.  
  
Yes, Master, he means the rent boy. Would Master be willing to ~~push his boy's limits~~ try it again? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=68972&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68716&format=light#t68716))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68972&format=light#t68972))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 04:15 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69228&format=light#t69228))   
---|---  
That's the point of it.  
  
Master's willing, but we'd need to negotiate. Same set up as before? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=69228&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=68972&format=light#t68972))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69228&format=light#t69228))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 04:20 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69484&format=light#t69484))   
---|---  
Negotiation. Of course.  
  
Yes, same as before. You asked for a blond, not-quite-altogether boy, didn't you? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=69484&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69228&format=light#t69228))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69484&format=light#t69484))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 04:28 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69740&format=light#t69740))   
---|---  
Yeah. But this time, don't dye your hair. Love it the way it is. And I want you cocky and arrogant, secure in your skills. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=69740&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69484&format=light#t69484))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69740&format=light#t69740))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 04:41 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69996&format=light#t69996))   
---|---  
Yes, Sir. That's a bit of a switch, but might work better. Glad you like the hair, by the way, and the goatee's coming along nice.  
  
Dress? Preppy? Suit? Have a preference? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=69996&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69740&format=light#t69740))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69996&format=light#t69996))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 04:43 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=70252&format=light#t70252))   
---|---  
Suit. Definitly a suit. Something snappy and looking cheap, but still styling. Want you to be my high-priced whore for the night, and know that you're worth every penny. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=70252&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=69996&format=light#t69996))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=70252&format=light#t70252))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 05:45 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=70508&format=light#t70508))   
---|---  
Stylish, high-priced whore. Your boy can do that.  
  
Uh, any areas Master wants to avoid? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=70508&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=70252&format=light#t70252))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=70508&format=light#t70508))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 05:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=70764&format=light#t70764))   
---|---  
Humiliation. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=70764&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=70508&format=light#t70508))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=70764&format=light#t70764))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 05:55 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71020&format=light#t71020))   
---|---  
Understood, Master.  
That's a limit best pushed on its own.  
  
Anything else your slave should know before he puts his mind to being Mr. Butler's whore for the evening? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=71020&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=70764&format=light#t70764))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71020&format=light#t71020))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 06:00 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71276&format=light#t71276))   
---|---  
Uh...  
  
You going by an alias? I'd rather you didn't. I want my Jonny. And I want to be your Mr. Butler, and your sir. If a master slips out, I'll understand but I'm going to ignore it.  
  
  
What's the whore's speciality for the evening? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=71276&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71020&format=light#t71020))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71276&format=light#t71276))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 06:11 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71532&format=light#t71532))   
---|---  
Your boy assumed roleplay meant role. That's why you got Curt last night instead of Jonny. He wondered if it'd thrown Master a bit. He can do whatever Master wishes.  
  
As for speciality, if it's Jonny then he's great at sucking cock. Unlike Curt. *g* But best thing about this whore is he'll do whatever Mr. Butler wishes him to do. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=71532&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71276&format=light#t71276))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71532&format=light#t71532))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 06:18 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71788&format=light#t71788))   
---|---  
Roleplay does mean role, but I want your role to be named Jonny. Is that ok?  
  
  
Does this whore have any limits that my slut doesn't have? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=71788&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71532&format=light#t71532))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71788&format=light#t71788))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 06:22 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72044&format=light#t72044))   
---|---  
Yes, Master. Jonny it is.  
  
Whore's limits ... no marks to face, no bruises that would be visible ... since his looks are part of his business. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=72044&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=71788&format=light#t71788))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72044&format=light#t72044))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 06:25 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72300&format=light#t72300))   
---|---  
Completely understandable.  
  
How would he take to having his wrists rubbed raw? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=72300&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72044&format=light#t72044))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72300&format=light#t72300))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 06:30 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72556&format=light#t72556))   
---|---  
He'd beg for more.  
  
When does Master want to do this? Friday? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=72556&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72300&format=light#t72300))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72556&format=light#t72556))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 06:33 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72812&format=light#t72812))   
---|---  
Friday is perfect.  
  
I'll send a note to the agency that sent me that lovely boy last time and ask for an encore performance. And a cost estimate, of course. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=72812&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72556&format=light#t72556))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72812&format=light#t72812))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 06:35 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=73068&format=light#t73068))   
---|---  
And if Mr. Butler's pleased with the evening, will he take slave to Disneyland? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=73068&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=72812&format=light#t72812))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=73068&format=light#t73068))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-14 07:37 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=73324&format=light#t73324))   
---|---  
Yes, he will.  
  
Master loves his boy. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=73324&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=73068&format=light#t73068))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=73324&format=light#t73324))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-14 07:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=73836&format=light#t73836))   
---|---  
Slave loves Master.  
Jonny loves Ger.  
Boy loves idea of crawling into bed with husband. Shutting off his laptop now. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?replyto=73836&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html?thread=73324&format=light#t73324))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	23. jonnyleemiller: Journal, Friday, 14 January

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[14](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/14/) 02:25:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44710&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44710) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44710) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=44710&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Journal, Friday, 14 January**_  
 **[left unlocked and public]**  
One week down, another to go. Give or take a day. One awards show down, another to go. Oh, the joys of being in Los Angeles in the winter. Not that you'd know it's winter here. Some 20 degrees warmer than it is at home. This slave can run in his shorts instead of sweats.

**[written in private notebook]**  
Can't sleep. Too keyed up. Master's willing to try scene again. Must calm down.  


  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44710.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/profile)[**ian_mckellen**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/)  
2005-01-14 01:00 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44710.html?thread=74150&format=light#t74150))   
---|---  
It's brass monkey weather here right now. You're missing nothing! Mind you Award shows *shudders* I feel your pain.  
  
All the best to you and your Master. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44710.html?replyto=74150&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	24. gerard: Gerard/Jonny: Rent Boy, Revisited

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[14](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/14/) 17:12:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78870&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78870) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78870) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78870&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerard/Jonny: Rent Boy, Revisited** _  
[players only. Follows [negotiation](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44396.html). The rent boy scene that went badly can be found [here](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/24325.html). Warning: fisting]

  
Sitting in the coffee bar downstairs is relaxing, calming, even if he doesn't need the espresso he's sipping. He'll argue he does need it, just to center himself. Others would say it'll just hyper him out. Either way, Jonny's going to finish it before he gets up, before he takes the elevator back up to their room, knocks on the door and shifts into being Mr. Butler's whore for the evening.

Jonny chuckles. "I'm always his whore," he mutters into the last sips of rich brown swirl. "Tonight it's just about the role though." He sets the cup down and stands up. "No reason to worry. Straightens his jacket as he walks to the elevator. It's new, bought this afternoon at the Salvation Army shop. Stylish yet cheap. And over the open-collared white button-down shirt, the brown jacket works perfectly. He went with black Dockers to complete the rent boy look and combed his hair rather than spiking it.

The elevator ride's quiet. He's alone, which Jonny likes, and he's deposited on their floor almost too soon. Deep breath. Few short steps. He's knocking on the door.

Gerard has spent his preparation time on a shower and a long glass of coke. He's relaxed down and he feels in the headspace where he can have a whore. He's wearing a good suit, black with white shirt, and his cuffs and collar are undone.

He opens the door and looks his boy up and down. "You from the agency?"

The headspace drop is immediate, the moment Jonny sees Gerard. _Fuck, he looks good._ He shifts into cocky and arrogant. "Yessir, boy from the agency." He smiles. "You wanted me for the whole night, they said. Hope I'm what you wanted."

"You'll do." Gerard steps back and lets Jonny in the room. He closes the door behind him and locks it. "Get undressed."

"Sure." Jonny slips the jacket down his arms, looks around and drapes it over the chair at the desk. He unbuttons his shirt, pulling the tails out from the trousers. "Anything you wanna know 'bout me? Or this just a nameless fuck?"

Gerard sits down on the couch and puts his feet up. He folds his hands in his lap and smiles up at Jonny. It's not a warm smile. "Tell me about yourself. I get off on details, slut, so you should go heavy on those."

"Details. Awright." Jonny undoes the cuffs and pulls the shirt off, dropping it over his jacket. "Name's Jonathan, but no one uses it. Most just call me Jonny." His fingers are on the waistband of his trousers, unbuttoning and then sliding the zipper down. "Born in London, but been in the States for better part of a decade," he says, skimming fabric down over thighs. "Came over to do college, then stayed." He's naked now, shoes toed off seconds before trousers are shoved over feet and left to pool on the carpet. "Known I'm gay since I was 12. Do guys exclusively."

"And how did you find yourself in this...business?" He likes watching Jonny strip, always has, but now he's more focused on the world that Jonny's sketched around him. He's always loved Jonny's imagination. "Took a tumbling run?"

"Ran out of money while I was in school, and one of my profs wanted a nice-looking young thing to take to some conference. I found out I could make a bit of change." Jonny's not self-conscious standing there naked. He moves his hands behind his back, assumes for a military at-ease position. "Then found I liked it so even with the full-time job now I do this on the side."

Mmm. The details are fantastic. "And what's your full-time job, slut? Or do you not give out that information to clients?"

_Slut._ Such a beautiful word. Damned arousing, too, and he's hard. "Computers, sir. Work with software development. Games."

Gerard grins. He might have known. "And how does one help the other? Do typists give better handjobs?"

"Doubt it. All that carpal tunnel shite. They don't wanna mess with their hands after-hours." Jonny shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "Definitely not me. I suck cock real well, but I'm better off if you tie my hands, keep 'em out of the way."

"So you like being bound?" Gerard crosses his left ankle over his right and raises his eyebrows. "Do you like be pinned down as well? Do you like to have control taken from you?"

"What? You got rape fantasies you want to play out, Mr. Butler?" Jonny gets a bit more cocky, much more assertive in role than he would be in life. He shrugs. "Haven't played a lot that way, but yeah, I like being pinned."

"I might." Gerard triangles his fingers and just stares at Jonny for a long moment. Tries to look at him in the mindset of a man who's never played with him before. "You look like you could take a lot."

"You could try me. Agency guy said you paid top dollar, enough to cover any damage." Jonny's pushing, and he knows it. "Or I could just stand here all night and let you stare."

Ahh. Pushy, arrogant boy. Gerard smiles coldly. "You could. And it would be my prerogative to make you do so. I've purchased you for the night and I'm going to do with you what I like." He stands up and goes into the kitchen for a drink, trusting that Jonny will stay right where he is.

Jonny stays put. _This is kinda fun. Pushy and arrogant and gonna get your arse in trouble soon._ "Yeah. Sure. Not moving," Jonny says, voice carrying to the kitchen, he's sure. "Doing the whole submissive, gonna-be-good thing, Mr. Butler." He tilts his head up, stares at the ceiling tiles.

Gerard snorts. "Good," he calls back. "'S what I paid you for!" He drops some ice cubes into his coke and then wanders back, in absolutely no hurry. He has all night. He walks up behind Jonny and takes the ice cube out. He holds it against Jonny's skin and then slowly slides it down. "How does this feel?"

The ice startles. "Bloody friggin' cold," he shouts, not caring that his voice goes up dramatically and he lurches forward, fingers unlacing. "Fuck, mate. Warn a guy."

"Why should I?" Gerard slides the ice across Jonny's back. "I bought you. I can do whatever I damn well please."

"Yeah. Right. I forgot there for a minute." Jonny curls his shoulders forward, hisses breaths in and out. _Brilliant move. Fuckin' ice._ "Go right ahead, Mr. Butler. Ice me down. Then I suppose we'll bring out the candles."

"Of course." Gerard slides the ice up and presses it against the back of Jonny's neck. "Cold and hot, ice and fire. Only the best for my expensive whore."

Jonny laughs, the ice tickling as it melts and water trickles down his back. "Sounds nice, actually. Pretty much used to the quick suck-and-fuck or mingling at cocktail parties. This could be fun."

"I've you all night. I intend to use you all night." He leans forward and licks up the long trail of melted ice. Then he bites down hard.

The reaction's more violent to the bite, Jonny not expecting it, although he should've. He grabs backward, clutching at Gerard's waist, jerking him forward in a haphazard move. "Fuck sick, that hurts."

"It's supposed to." Gerard doesn't say anything about Jonny touching him without permission. He hadn't said he couldn't. "You're mine, remember?"

"Yours? For the night. After that, you'll never see me again." Jonny doesn't try to put any venom into the words; it's just there naturally. _Hmm, rent boy must want to be owned._ He digs his fingers into fabric, pressing enough to punch at flesh, the chill from the ice rippling through his body.

"We'll see." Gerard strokes his finger down Jonny's face. "How many have you had this week?"

"You're the third," Jonny murmurs, not knowing if that's too many or not enough. He tilts his head, rubs his cheek against Gerard's finger. Comforting. Grounding. Reminding him who he is. "I don't do a lot of guys. Too expensive for most."

"Yeah, you're an expensive whore." Gerard nuzzles the back of Jonny's head. "Assume you're going to be worth every penny."

That elicits a whimper, low and drawn out. "You bet, sir. Worth every cent. You won't have it better. Ever."

"I'll hold you to that." He nibbles across Jonny's hairline, then steps back. "What's the specialty of the night?"

"That's really up to you, sir." Jonny smirks, knowing Gerard can't see it but most likely senses the shift in his voice. "I suck cock real well, if you wanna start there, but you paid the money so you get whatever you want."

Gerard grins. "Yes, I did." He can hear Jonny's smirk in his voice. He stands back and then spins his boy around so he's facing him. "On your knees, slut."

Jonny loses his balance for a second, the spin faster than he expects, but he shakes it off and drops to his knees, fluid motion with a practiced grace, and he settles into a familiar position, knees spread apart and hands at his back.

"Good boy." Gerard pulls a cockring out of his pocket and kneels down in front of Jonny. He strokes his hands down Jonny's chest, then he takes his cock in hand. "Do you want this, lad?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice, sir." Jonny licks his lips, bites softly and scrapes teeth over tongue. His cock's quickly getting hard, enough that putting the ring on is going to be delightful torture in itself. "Got a question for you, Mr. Butler. Slut. Lad. You want a sub the rest of the night?"

"Yeah." Gerard starts sliding the ring on, knowing that it's going to hurt bad. "That a problem, slut?"

Jonny winces. It's hurts. "No," he breathes out. He closes his eyes, concentrates on not being so damned hard, for just a second, until the ring's past the worst of it. "Not a problem. I can be a sub. Sir."

"Good lad." Gerard kisses Jonny's forehead. "How comfortable are you with kneeling?"

"Comfortable enough." The kiss threatens to take Jonny right out of role. _Whores don't get kissed. Do they?_ "Want me there now, Mr. Butler?"

"I'm not sure what I want." Gerard walks around Jonny, looking him over the way he would something he was about to buy. "I think I might want to see you scream. Or see if I can make you scream."

"If you want me to scream, I'll scream. You've paid for it. My screams. My silence My blood if you want, sir." Jonny stares straight ahead, trying not to squirm at the ideas he can imagine going through Gerard's brain. "You could probably get a real scream, if you wanted to try."

"Your blood?" Gerard slides his hand down Jonny's back and presses his nail against one of the tattoos. "I could cut you. I have everything I need, and I'd wear gloves. It would be completely safe." But he probably shouldn't. Not in this headspace. "Or I could fist you," he goes on. "Tie you to a bed and see how much of me you could take."

Jonny shivers at the mention of cutting. His own personal kink, being bled. And then fisting sends the shudder back up his spine. "Either, Sir. Whatever floats your boat. I've been both places, neither as much as I'd like."

"Somehow I don't think you'd like both of them at once." Gerard wraps his hands around Jonny's hips and pulls him back, letting him feel his erection. "Mmm. To cut or to fist, or to watch you crawl across the floor and lick my boots. Decisions, decisions."

His cock is heavy, aching with each new word. "We've got all night," Jonny says, smirking. "Start with the simple, sir, and build up."

"Good idea." Gerard stands back and pats Jonny's arse lovingly. He goes into the kitchen and pulls down a carton of noodles. He's a little hungry, and eating will give him time to plot out the rest of the night in extreme detail. He points to a chair. "Sit, lad."

Patience isn't one of Jonny's virtues, even though he's getting better about it. He moves toward the kitchen, sits down in the chair, squirming into place against the hard seat. "Could I get a glass of water?" he asks after a minute of debating how thirsty he is.

"Sure." Gerard puts the noodles on the table and fills a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge. He gets out two forks and some napkins. "You hungry as well, slut?"

"A bit." Jonny takes the water, drinks down half of it. "You feeding me, too?"

"I figure you can feed yourself. Old enough to whore, after all..." Gerard grins, and pushes the carton to Jonny. "Eat. You're too skinny."

Jonny sets the glass down, picks up a fork and pulls the carton up to his mouth, scooping out a twirl of noodles. Two forks full of noodles down and he takes another sip of water. "Not too skinny," he murmurs. "I run. Keeps me lean."

"Well, I can't count your ribs," Gerard concedes, sitting down across from Jonny. "But you need to eat, lad, if you want to have the energy to get fucked through a wall."

"Yessir," Jonny snaps out. He digs back into the carton of noodles, eating quietly. _Definitely want to get fucked into a wall. Through it. And back again. Good lad._

Gerard eats as well, every so often taking a sip from Jonny's water. He loves eating like this with his boy. It's romantic, in a romantic comedy kind of way. _Now, let's see..._ Fucking him into a wall is a must. But so is fisting. Fisting takes precedence.

"You're an odd one," Jonny says between bites. "Don't have many guys feed me in hotel kitchens."

"Bet you don't get too many Scotsmen either," Gerard says philosophically. "We're always feeding people. It comes from shagging too many sheep."

"Haven't had a Scot since I left Glasgow," Jonny mutters, taking a last bite. "And he wasn't really worth remembering." He drops the fork into the carton, finishes off the water. "Hope you're better."

_Don't worry, love. I'm better than Ewan could ever be._ "Of course I'm better." Gerard licks his lips. "And if I'm not, I'll expect you to tell me."

"Of course. There's a nice little critique we fill out back at the agency. I'll be happy to send you a copy of it." The smirk's there even though Jonny's trying not to. This is much more fun than the first time they tried this type roleplay.

Gerard chuckles. "Now you're just pulling my leg, love. I mean, tell me to my face. I like knowing how to make a boy's toes curl."

"Then stop eating noodles and fuck the boy into the wall. Couch. Floor." Jonny knows he just tripped the edge. "Wasn't there something about crawling, too, and a fist up his arse?"

_Christ, I love this boy._ Gerard can't help the smirk that threatens to make him burst out laughing again. "There was, yeah," he says. "Think you could manage a few hours being chained to a bed and used?"

"Nowhere to be till morning, so yeah, I can do that. Point me to the bed and I'll crawl right over."

Gerard points. "Get on the bed, in the way you'd want to be fisted. I'll get the supplies."

Sliding out of the chair onto the floor, Jonny thinks about the proposition. _How do you want to be fisted?_ He crawls toward the bed, slinking and swaying his arse enough to entice. It's not a full-on prowl but it's close. He climbs onto the bed, crawls up to the pillows and turns onto his back. _Want to see Master's face. Yes._ He settles, shoulders against the pillow's edge, knees pulled up.

Gerard waits until he's out of the room before phoning down. He's pretty sure if he looked that he could find a glove and a large bottle of lubricant, but he doesn't want to search. They're brought to his door, along with a buzzer for safeword and moist tissues for clean up.

He brings the load into the bedroom and sets it down. "Want your hands cuffed, lad?"

"Sure," Jonny says lightly, cock twitching at the _lad_. "Cuffs would be nice. I tend to squirm a bit." Actually, Jonny thinks cuffs would be not just nice, but divine, much as he likes having his hands on Gerard he likes better the idea of being restrained for this particular scene.

"Good. I like squirming." Gerard gets the cuffs, and ties Jonny down. Then he gets some pillows and props him up. "Any last requests, slut?"

"Hurt me?" Jonny shakes his head. "No, that's not really a good request, is it? Hmmm. Have a good time, Mr. Butler, enjoy yourself, fuck me till I scream."

"I fully intend to." Gerard thinks that he should have put down some kind of protective sheet on the bed, but, fuck it, this is an Establishment hotel. They probably know all about getting stains off the linens. He leans down and grabs the buzzer, presses it into Jonny's palm. "That, or cry havoc." _And let slip the dogs of war._ "Your safeword."

_Oh, fuck. Not that again._ The thought's there but it's not belied by any expression. Jonny just wraps his fingers around the buzzer and smiles. "Cacophony, sir," he says. _And one day it'll be yours to have and keep and your boy won't need to know it._

"Cacophony," Gerard repeats, and nods. "Very well." He kisses Jonny's knees and then gets out of the rest of his clothes. He washes his hands in the bathroom and then comes back and snaps the glove on. "How long has it been?"

"Since I've been fisted. A year, give or take. It's not something most guys wanna do, like I said." Jonny watches the methodical preparation, licking his lips at how good Gerard's looking. Particularly good, for some reason. "Don't think it'll be a problem."

"You very tight, slut?" Gerard picks up the bottle of lubricant and slicks up the fingers of the gloves. He's going to have to apply a lot more later, but this is enough to start with. "Or well-fucked?"

"Let's just say I prepped, just to save you the trouble," Jonny says. He cocks his head. "But it's not enough for fisting, not unless you're wanting to watch me bleed out."

"Which I'm not." Gerard teases at Jonny's hole with one finger. "You're allowed to beg, if you wish."

"Oh, thank you." Jonny pushes down, forcing Gerard's finger to nudge in a smudge. "I'll remember that."

"See that you do." The first two fingers are easy. Nothing that his boy doesn't do daily when he preps. The third goes in slow, Gerard making sure to stretch. He teases with his pinkie, pushing his fingers in, and then reslathering them with lubricant. He wants Jonny to feel it, yes, but he doesn't want to hurt his boy too much.

The pressure's a blessing, pushing back at Jonny's body, tugging from inside out. It _has_ been awhile, but he knows he can take it. He breathes in, lets it out slowly, concentrates on opening himself to the invading fingers.

Four fingers in, and Gerard gives Jonny a moment to get used to it before tucking his thumb under and pushing in. "Relax," he murmurs, not sure who he's talking to. "Relax, love. Just take it."

"Relaxed. It's fine." Jonny doesn't close his eyes but he zones, pushes his mind out a touch to slide through the pain more easily. "Can take it, sir," he says, reassuring in _and_ out of role.

"Tell me if you can't." This has always been the hardest part. Five fingers, pushing forward, and Gerard just stares. Jonny's already taken four without complaint, and soon, soon, it's going to be a fist. He puts more lubricant on his glove, knowing that it's not going to do an ounce of difference, and takes a deep breath. Then he moves his fingers and pushes in, and _there_. Holy fuck.

Jonny draws back. Instinct against the strong invasion. _Fuck, it hurt. Oh, Christ, can't take this._ He quickly centers himself, refocuses, holds steady and slowly opens his knees wider and pushes back. _Yes. Easy._ "Okay. It's okay. Pressure's more than I remember, btu Christ, it feels good."

Gerard nods. "Tell me when you can't, lad." It's a fucking amazing feeling, and he thinks that if he looked, he'd be blown away. _So fucking amazing._ "You should see how you look," he whispers. "Like an open slut."

"Good slut. Yeah." Jonny breathes, remembering it's not an option, not really, no matter how much he wants to just slide into the void and slow his breathing down to where he knows Gerard would start freaking, not that he wants Gerard to freak -- he doesn't, not ever -- but he knows the point it'd start. "Slut for everything." _Fuck. So intense. Full. More._

"Slut for me." Gerard twists his wrist and wiggles forward, going as slow as he can. He wants Jonny to stretch and burn and ache for days. This is the best kind of marking. No one can see it, but Jonny can't forget that it's there.

Stretch and burn. Oh, yeah. Jonny's being stretched. And, fuck, it's burning. Never felt this full. Wasn't like this before, but that'd been more hurried and maybe he wasn't focusing then like he is now. "Christ, fuck, bloody hell, hurts," he hisses out in a whisper. Voice even lower. "Master."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes. Please?"

"If you want." Technically, he's already fisting him. But if Jonny wants more, then Gerard isn't going to argue. This is too erotic. That reminds him... "Does my slut want to come like this?"

"Want. Come. Now." Jonny's spitting out words. "Like this. Bound. Under your control."

"You want to come now?" Gerard twists his hand. "Like this? No touching?"

Jonny jerks the cuffs, screaming at the increased pain, pleasure, everything. "Ohgodyes, can do it. With a word."

Gerard doesn't stop to wonder at the wisdom of having his boy come around him when he's like this. _Well, it's not like he's going to break my wrist._ "Do it, slave. Come for master."

It takes little more than the word. Jonny's on edge, body strained beyond imagination, stretched and sore. He comes, his cock jerking spasms of white jets over his stomach. "Fuck sick, damn." It's the most intense orgasm he can remember.

Gerard winces as Jonny comes, but doesn't move his hand. He knows better than that. It's a fantastic sight, but it hurts more than he'd thought. _Well, what did you expect? Feather light?_ He reaches around with his left hand and rubs lightly up Jonny's cock. "Master loves you."

Jonny jerks at the touch, his senses on alert, the zone nowhere near tapped heavy enough to ride through that, body incredibly tight and tense. "Love. You."

"Love you." Gerard continues stroking Jonny's cock. "More than anything in the world."

Coming down's rough. Jonny's staying on edge longer than he should. Not a problem. Not yet. But he can't get his body to relax, his heart to stop racing. He tugs at the cuffs again, jerking wrists until there's blood. That just about does it, lets Jonny concentrate on bringing his breathing down, less rapid, easing back to the real world.

"Shhh." Gerard moves his hand up and strokes Jonny's stomach. "Calm down, love." He doesn't move his other hand. Can't, not until Jonny stops clenching around him like that. "I'm here. I'm right here. Not going anywhere. Master's here, Teak. Master's right here."

Master's voice. That calms, soothes, relaxes. Jonny lets himself ease down. "M'okay. Yeah."

"Yeah?" Gerard hums a little under his breath. Something from the radio. He tries to wiggle his wrist and get his hand out. "Master loves his boy. Master isn't going anywhere."

It takes another minute, but Jonny's unclenching, relaxing, even letting his knees go limp. He drops the buzzer he'd been clutching. "Slave loves Master." He grins. "So fuckin' much."

"And master loves his slave." Gerard hums more under his breath as he works his hand out, this time going with the music of the night. It's as hard, if not harder, than working his hand in, but this is somehow easier. He's already seen what his boy can take. Now he wants to cuddle his boy and tell him just how wonderful he was.

Jonny tries to place what Gerard's humming. It's vaguely familiar, but he can't quite get it. There's a sudden emptiness as Gerard's hand slips out, and Jonny's keening to have it back. "Good. Want you."

"You'll have me," Gerard promises. "Soon." He puts his feet over the bed and stands up. "Master just needs to get cleaned up. His boy okay being alone for a minute?"

"Yeah. He's fine." Jonny's completely dropped out of snarky rent boy. He's back to being Gerard's boy. Better. "Just not too long."

"I won't be." Gerard goes into the bathroom and pulls the glove off. It goes into the trash, and then he scrubs his hands carefully until they don't smell like latex anymore. He takes a leak while he's in there and then washes his hands again. There are towels in the bedroom, but he takes some back in with him. "My boy was perfect, more than I could ever have dreamed," he says, and starts cleaning Jonny up. He'll do this and then get him out of the cuffs. "Master's so proud."

Warm rag feels good. Even better under Gerard's hand caressing Jonny's skin. "That was good. Never felt like that. Intense. Full. Complete." Jonny grins, still a bit lost in the endorphin haze. "Not what your boy expected, but he didn't zone this time. Managed to make it through."

"I know. And I'm so fucking proud." Gerard kisses Jonny's thigh. "I knew you could do it for me, Teak, and you did."

Jonny whimpers, tugging at the cuffs again. "Aw, fuck, always for you, Master. Whatever you desire."

Gerard teases at the skin beneath his fingers and puts the towels to the side. "What if I desire my boy to sleep like this? Out of the cuffs, of course, but without a change of sheets?"

"Then he would, because it pleases Master." Jonny means it, too. Anything. Everything.

"Would he be very uncomfortable?" Gerard's not going to do it. For one, he'd have to sleep like that also, and he doesn't want to. "Master wants to cuddle his boy and never let him go."

"Honest? He'd be uncomfortable, but mostly 'cause he wants to cuddle Master and he's not sure Master wants to sleep like this." Jonny takes another breath, easing out even more. "Maybe a bath would be good, then sleep."

"A bath sounds like a very good idea." _And maybe I can tease him with that huge dildo I brought over._ Gerard crawls up the bed and unlocks the handcuffs. "Does my boy want to be carried into the bathroom?"

Jonny chuckles a bit. "Your boy can walk. He thinks so, at least. But he won't complain if he's carried."

"Then I'll carry you." Gerard slides off the bed and phones down to have the linens changed while they're in the bath. Then he's getting his hands beneath Jonny and lifting him up. "Put your arms around my neck."

Jonny wraps his arms around Gerard as ordered. Master, husband, protector. "Love you," he says, nuzzling into Gerard's neck. "Love being hurt and then held tight like this."

"Love taking care of you." Gerard kisses Jonny's hair and then walks to the bathroom. Working out has its advantages, he thinks. He wishes he could carry Jonny everywhere, and always keep him safe. " _Mine_ ," he whispers. "My boy."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78870.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	25. gerard: Holy shit

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[16](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/16/) 00:36:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78294&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78294) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78294) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78294&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Holy shit** _  
[JL only]

Holy fuck. Jonny, you seen [this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/est_news/12676.html)?

_Fuck._

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-16 07:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=159190&format=light#t159190))   
---|---  
Yes, Master, your boy saw. He's sure Jon and Mr. Bale are concerned about the fallout, but he suspects they'll handle it with the proper PR spin. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?replyto=159190&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=159190&format=light#t159190))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-16 07:49 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=159446&format=light#t159446))   
---|---  
Spin or not, this is the kind of thing that never ever goes away. Even if they can pull magic out of a hat (and the Est is good at the kind of thing, or so I've heard), the jokes and the references will always be there. Fuck, are they even _out_? ~~Maybe it'd be a good idea if you didn't visit me on the Burns set~~

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?replyto=159446&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=159190&format=light#t159190))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=159446&format=light#t159446))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-16 08:00 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=159702&format=light#t159702))   
---|---  
Your boy doesn't think they're out. Not officially. What are you concerned about? Them or us? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?replyto=159702&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=159446&format=light#t159446))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=159702&format=light#t159702))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-16 08:03 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=160214&format=light#t160214))   
---|---  
~~Them~~ ~~Us~~ Everyone. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?replyto=160214&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=159702&format=light#t159702))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=160214&format=light#t160214))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-16 08:06 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=160470&format=light#t160470))   
---|---  
Can't take on the plight of the world, Master. You can offer sympathy and kinds words and even a friendly ear to Mr. Bale and his boy if you like, but you can't fight their battles or try to correct their missteps.  
  
 _We_ are fine. And we're going to stay that way. And if Master remembers what tacked on the fridge at home, he needs to be honest with his boy about what he's feeling. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?replyto=160470&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=160214&format=light#t160214))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=160470&format=light#t160470))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-16 08:18 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=160726&format=light#t160726))   
---|---  
Alright. I'll tell you what I'm thinking.  
  
  
 ~~I love you.~~

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?replyto=160726&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78294.html?thread=160470&format=light#t160470))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	26. gerard: My feelings

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[16](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/16/) 01:16:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78402&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78402) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78402) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78402&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**My feelings** _  
[JL only, but really wanting to make it private]

  
It was rape, Jonny.

It was rape.

That's what it looked like. And even giving allowances to just how much the tabs can blow things out of proportion, we know them. It's entirely possible that it happened just as it was in the paper.

It was rape.

And neither of them may have thought of it that way, but we're playing with fire. All of us, we're playing with fire. And we're going to get burned. Playing at being forced and begging and hands on throats...we can't deny that we know exactly what kind of symbolism we're invoking. Some of us do it deliberately, some not, but we all know about it. We all know how the outside world sees us. It's fire, Teak. Eventually, you get burned.

And, I don't know. I've just become a lot more paranoid because of this. I've let my guard down in public and I'm never going to do it again. I haven't been burned, but someone I know has been.

We can't be allowed to forget that we're perverts. We can't be allowed to forget that not everyone is as accepting as kink as, well, your _mother_.

Have I raped you, Jonny? I wouldn't say I have, and you wouldn't say I have, but to an outside observer, I've done it several times. We play at non-con, but it never is. There's an ocean of negotiation between what we do and...

Jonny, you know I'm never going to take your safeword, right? I'm never going to cross that line. **Never.**

I hurt you. I hurt you a lot. And I know you want it, and I know that you need it. But...I hurt you. I love you and I hurt you.

And I'm so fucking protective of you. ~~I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to get over the fact that I like to hurt you.~~ I don't want anything to hurt you, but I still hurt you. Ever single fucking day.

It's not right. It really isn't right. But it's not wrong, either.

I hate this.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-16 08:54 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?thread=160834&format=light#t160834))   
---|---  
Nothing's going to hurt me, not in the way you mean, least of all you. Not with anything you say or do.  
  
There are other thoughts, but that's the first one on your boy's mind. He loves you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?replyto=160834&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?thread=160834&format=light#t160834))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-16 05:02 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?thread=161090&format=light#t161090))   
---|---  
I love you.  
  
What are your other thoughts? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?replyto=161090&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?thread=160834&format=light#t160834))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?thread=161090&format=light#t161090))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-17 01:43 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?thread=161346&format=light#t161346))   
---|---  
First off, your boy would say don't panic yourself into an anxiety attack, but having been watching you pace and fret for the last few hours, he knows that would be senseless.  
  
It wasn't rape. Not by our definitions. Your boy isn't so naive he would think society's definitions don't apply to us, but he also understands we exist in a subworld, a place most people don't know -- or want to know -- is a reality.  
  
Yes, we play with fire. We choose to approach the flame, to embrace it and engulf ourselves in it. Every time we kiss. Or touch. Or say 'I love you'. Just by choosing to be lovers, to marry, we've stepped into the flames. We're queer. And, yeah, we're perverts. And it's not that we can't be allowed to forget it. We choose not to. It keeps us in line.  
  
Your slave understands Master doesn't want him to give up his safeword. He accepts that.  
  
You hurt your boy. Daily. With his permission, his desire. Even without the consensual word, your boy loves you for hurting him. It's the flame he's chosen to walk through. He loves that you're protective of him. He's protective of you as well. He'd never do anything in public to jeopardize you or our relationship. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?replyto=161346&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78402.html?thread=161090&format=light#t161090))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	27. gerard: Pissy Gerry, this way

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[17](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/17/) 16:10:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78802&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78802) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78802) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=78802&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Pissy Gerry, this way** _  
[public]

I fucking hate fucking award shows. Fucking meat markets, and everyone's oh so fucking concerned with what people are fucking wearing, or fucking saying. Circle jerk. Circle _fucking_ jerk. If I wanted to see one of those, I'd go down to the bar on a weekend and people watch.

And it's all the fucking pre-show. All bow down before the bright and powerful Oscars. Bullshit. Behind that shiny verneer is months of bootlicking, asskissing promotional work. _For your consideration_ is fucking bullshit. Awards mean nothing, but, oh, _one_ award means something. Or _two_ awards mean something. Just toss the term Oscar-winning, or Oscar-nominated, and doors are opened. Fucking hate it. Why should one award matter, when the rest of them don't? Just fucking popularity contests, with egos stroked. I can't remember one fucking _Academy Award_ show where someone got a statuette that no one fucking thought they fucking deserved. But there it fucking is. On the fucking record. It's fucking idiotic. Makes me want to fucking show up in a fucking purple frilly shirt, a fucking blue suede suit, and velvet fucking shoes. Or something otherwise completely fucking flaming and offensive. Why be gay in hollywood if you can't fucking flaunt it?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/alexis/profile)[**alexis**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/alexis/)  
2005-01-17 11:42 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=162002&format=light#t162002))   
---|---  
Gerard,  
  
I shan't disagree with you in the least. Every word you've spoken holds the ring of truth.  
  
I remember the Emmy nominations year after year, where dearest Joss -- in all of his brilliance -- would be ignored again and again in favor of the same old network tripe.  
  
He does an episode with no dialogue -- vastly ignored. A bloody musical -- again ignored. Time and again Hollywood has proven that its head is so far up its own ass it can see its tonsils!  
  
With affection,  
~A  
  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?replyto=162002&format=light))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/crowe/profile)[**crowe**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/crowe/)  
2005-01-18 04:22 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=162258&format=light#t162258))   
---|---  
Well, I'm sure I'm the last person anybody would want to hear from in regards to awards. But let me tell you something -- you are so absolutely fucking right about this. They don't mean a thing. The brilliant fucking work Peter Weir did that was on the screens November 2003? Absolutely fucking ignored. But does that mean what he worked so hard to create doesn't mean anything? Absolutely fucking not.  
  
And if someone tells me I'm biased just because I was in that fucking movie...  
  
Sometimes, mate, I wonder why I'm making Hollywood movies. Thank God I'm back in Australia next month, shooting an Australian movie.  
  
When I saw the number of times "Academy Award Winning" blah blah was thrown up on the trailer for _Cinderella Man_ I wanted to puke. ~~Especially attached to my co-star's name.~~  
  
Sorry to rant. I know I'm preaching to the choir. But fuck, I'm having a bad night. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?replyto=162258&format=light))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jason_isaacs/profile)[**jason_isaacs**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jason_isaacs/)  
2005-01-18 08:32 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=162514&format=light#t162514))   
---|---  
It's really easy for me to sit back and be cynical about the awards shows. I primarily do genre stuff, so I'm not likely to ever be nominated for jack shit, which doesn't really bother me--I'm still too busy being amazed that people are actually paying me to dress up in funny clothes. But I was there last night because if I hadn't been, the gossip would be about whether the three of us were about to split, as opposed to who the father of Carrie-Anne's baby is. So I got to smile while inane reporters asked Liam and me about our upcoming projects but complimented Carrie-Anne on her appearance. I had to keep from snarking about the fact that Fox Searchlight has abandoned a brilliant film and a brilliant performance in favor of a movie about whiny middle-aged white guys that's got the critics drooling. I couldn't understand why Liam wasn't more upset, and how he could be so incredibly philosophical about it.  
  
Then I ran into Emmy, who's just 18 and got nominated in a category with some truly incredible actresses. And I saw Natalie up there, looking gorgeous and radiating joy. And I remembered that it _does_ matter--maybe not in the sense that it's ever possible to pick a single "best of", but because it's part of the game. We all buy into it when we go into this business, and if being able to do the work we love means dealing with the critics and the studios and the awards shows, then that's what we do.  
  
I commented to a very wise lady of my acquaintance that I was impressed by how calm Liam was. She pointed out that when you've lost the Oscar for what's universally considered one of the best performances in a film that really **did** deserve all of the accolades it received, you learn how to be patient. Perspective is everything. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?replyto=162514&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=162514&format=light#t162514))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-18 06:40 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=163794&format=light#t163794))   
---|---  
It's not for me, Jason. I don't want a nod and I know I'm not going to get one. I don't do Oscar performances, whatever that means. I don't go for the weighty roles.  
  
  
But Emmy deserved to win. It was an amazing performance and she went beyond the call of duty in each and every take. She had to sing, she had to act, and she had to do it all while wearing a corset for 16 hours a day. And I think that if the studio had done just a little more, she would have won. And that's terrible, to think that a performance isn't judged on the performance alone, but on how popular it was and how much money, time, and energy faceless executives spent pimping a film that should have been able to stand on its own legs. At least Kinsey was talked about, and people knew that it was controversial, so they went to see it and admired your master's performance. We haven't had our full release yet, and a win for Emmy would have meant that more people would have gone to Phantom, to see her dazzling performance. That's what an award means. It's notice of a job well done, and Emmy deserved that. She put everyone to shame.  
  
  
So what if Emmy's young. She was still the best actress there that night, and she deserved the award and the recognition. She deserved to go up there and be able to thank her parents. But she didn't, so you'll excuse me if I'm bitter. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?replyto=163794&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=162514&format=light#t162514))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/profile)[**ian_mckellen**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/)  
2005-01-18 11:15 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=162770&format=light#t162770))   
---|---  
It's a sad truth that coming out fucks with your career! Oh it's not so bad for character actors of the older generation but look what happened to a certain gorgeous Englishman.  
  
As to the Oscars, they never have and never will have anything to do with the quality of the film, it's all fucking politics, the studios being the nodding dogs of Hollywood's hierarchical system. Anyone who is anyone knows Liam to be one of the greatest actors of his generation... 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?replyto=162770&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=162770&format=light#t162770))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-01-18 05:45 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=163026&format=light#t163026))   
---|---  
It's not for me, Sir Ian. A good friend of mine was nominated and I think that she deserved to win. And maybe my coming out ruined her chances, but I hope they didn't. I know there's no way I'm going to get a nod, but I'm ok with that. I don't want any. But Emmy should have gotten it. She was amazing. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?replyto=163026&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=162770&format=light#t162770))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=163026&format=light#t163026))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/profile)[**ian_mckellen**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/)  
2005-01-18 06:07 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=163282&format=light#t163282))   
---|---  
Love, you can't think like that or live your whole life worrying that the consequences of your actions are going to affect the people you consort with. You'll drive yourself insane.  
  
Of course, you won't get a nod, far too early in your career, as a Brit, you have to earn that shite! In ten years time who knows, your Jonny might the proudest boy in the world, watching his Master collecting a gong from a starlet who right now is still at school.  
  
Hollywood will stop being homophobic when the rest of society is more enlightened.  
  
Whoops, ranting now, sorry!!! And btw, Ian will do... 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?replyto=163282&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=163026&format=light#t163026))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=163282&format=light#t163282))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-01-18 06:29 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=163538&format=light#t163538))   
---|---  
His boy already is very proud of him, no matter what awards he wins or doesn't. Master's rather protective of those he cares about and he really does like Miss Rossum a lot, doted on her a great deal during filming and continues to be a good friend and mentor to her.  
  
This boy saw the news reports about your accident. He hopes you are doing well. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?replyto=163538&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=163282&format=light#t163282))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=163538&format=light#t163538))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/profile)[**ian_mckellen**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/)  
2005-01-18 06:44 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=164050&format=light#t164050))   
---|---  
And rightly so, love, rightly so!  
  
Of course the whole award thing is skewhiff, always was, always will be but it would be nice to see them get over themselves long enough to look past a person's sexuality, whoops up on my soap box again...  
  
Thank you, I think it's a bruised ego rather than anything more serious and I'm doing fine.  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?replyto=164050&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/78802.html?thread=163538&format=light#t163538))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	28. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Of cacciatore and cream cheese frosting

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/23/) 20:46:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45116&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45116) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45116) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45116&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Of cacciatore and cream cheese frosting** _  
** [players only. jonny and gerry are back in london. occurs tuesday, january 18.] **

Jonny's happy to be home, back in _his_ kitchen, able to make a meal from scratch and enjoy leaving a trail of flour across the counter as he dredges the chicken for cacciatore. He'll clean up later, after everything's in the pot and cookie. He drops the last of the thighs into the hot oil and wipes his hand across his jeans.

"Need to get the laundry out," he says, thinking aloud. "New load in, then chop up veggies for the salad. That's it, I think."

"I'll chop the veggies," Gerry says, coming up from behind him. "Finished unpacking upstairs. Which greens do you want?"  
  
"The arugula mix. It's in a bag marked with a big blue A." Jonny turns around, gives Gerry a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for unpacking. Your boy assumes Master put all the dirty clothes in the hamper."

"There were dirty clothes?" Gerry peers over Jonny's shoulder. "Looks good. Enough for leftovers, or just tonight?"

"Enough for leftovers." Jonny's grin has a mock-glare edge. "Yes, Master, there were dirty clothes. Top layer, before you got to the red shirt."

"Oh, those. Yeah, they're in the hamper." He doesn't really want to incite Jonny's laundry wrath. He opens the fridge. "Arugula, you said?"

"Arugula. Yeah. Scallions are under the carrots." Jonny knows that look. He's willing to bet Gerry no more put the laundry into the hamper than he can fly. He'll go upstairs later and sort out what's in the drawer. "So, any messages? Anyone dying for us while we were gone?" He turns back to the stove, adds tomatoes and mushrooms to the simmering pot, gives it a quick stir.

"Only went through the first ten." Gerry gets the bag out of the fridge and puts it all on a plate. "My agent, your agent, your mum, my sister."

Jonny reaches across the counter and grabs the long baguette of French bread, then retrieves a serrated knife from the block next to the stove. "What'd they want? Agents first." He cuts the end off and works on slicing a few pieces.

"A couple offers." Gerry starts slicing the vegetables. "I saved the messages, you can play them back if you want."

"For me?" Jonny finishes cutting the bread and tosses it into a basket. He reaches under the counter and pulls out some plastic wrap for the rest of the baguette. "What'd mum want? Or did you just skip over that one?" He chuckles. Jonny loves listening to Gerry field mother-in-law calls; he's rarely manages to say more than five words before he's handing the phone over to Jonny.

"Stop that," Gerry grumbles. "I _did_ listen. She said something about visiting." Gerry looks down at the carrot. "Dice it?"

"Yeah, dice," Jonny says, automatic answer. "She what? Visiting. Okay." It's not out of the question. She comes down every so often for lunch. Just not since all the new rules went into effect. "Um, your sister, Master, what'd Julie want?"

"She wanted to know when we were going to visit." Gerry shakes his head and dices the carrots. "We should do a family reunion, Teak. All of it at once."

"With your family? That'd be great. Your boy adores Master's family, especially your sister," Jonny says. He moves the bread basket to the island. "And he loves going to Scotland. February would be nice, first weeks, if the skies don't turn nasty."

"And even when they do, we can stay inside and drink and talk." The carrots are finished and Gerry looks around for where to put them. "We could take your motorcycle, or rent one, and go around the Highlands. It'd be fantastic."

Jonny stops, stares at Gerry. "You wanna take the bike? That'd be great. I mean, uh, your boy is --" He pauses. "Sorry." He takes down a bowl, slides it in front of Gerry. "He'd like to do that, take a bike trip, just us. That'd be good."

"What were you going to say before?" Gerry slides the chopped vegetables into the bowl and mixes them around.

"Nothing. Really. Slipped out of formal for a moment. Your boy was correcting himself." Jonny opens the lid on the cacciatore, pokes the chicken thighs. "This is ready if you're hungry."

"I'm hungry." Gerry gives the salad one last toss. "It's ok if you slip out of formal. I know it's hard to keep up when we're not...when I'm not forcing you to your knees." He grins. "You want to be?"

"It's not really that hard to keep up, not if your boy's doing it all the time. It was the shifting in and out that throws him." Jonny pulls out a second bowl and dumps the pasta from the back burner into it, then ladles out the chicken. "Yes, he wants to be, on his knees, if that's what Master means."

Gerry looks at the pasta and then at the chicken. "Can you eat that on your knees?" If so, that's where he wants his boy. It's been weeks since they were home, and he wants it.

"It'll be messy, but your boy can clean the floor in the morning," Jonny says. He wants it, too, as much as anything else he can think of. "Please, Master, feed your slave?"

"I'd love to." Gerry puts the salad on the table and goes to get plates. "Hands or no hands?"

Jonny loves a challenge. Or, rather, he's a damned masochist. "No hands, Master, except yours," he says. "Does Master wish his slave to be naked for dinner?"

"Might as well." Gerry pulls his jumper over his head. "If we're going to get messy, well, we can take a shower. Together." And get messier.

"Yes, Sir." Jonny unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his legs, shoving them to the side and skims out of his t-shirt. He drops to his knees, assuming position with hands behind his back and head straight. It's a sink into headspace as well, deep and sudden, his voice going softer. "Your slave's ready for whatever pleasure Master desires."

"Good boy." Gerry finishes stripping out of his clothes, and he tosses them into the living room. He'll get them later. He walks over to Jonny and strokes the back of his neck. "Is my boy ready to be fed?"

"He's more than ready, Master. Your boy's missed this." Jonny nudges against Gerry's hand, whimpers contentedly. "Don't like being where Master can't indulge himself with his boy."

"Me neither." Gerry kisses Jonny's hair and then sits down at the table. He sets a plate down on the floor in front of Jonny, and then gives himself a healthy helping of the chicken. He cuts it into pieces and then offers Jonny the first off his fork.

Jonny sucks the chicken from the fork tines. Best chicken he's ever had, served the way he loves best, from Master's hand. He licks his lips. "Thank you, Master." _Never been so fucking happy._

"You're welcome, boy." Gerry eats the next two pieces, savoring the taste. His boy is so good at this. Jonny gets the next bit, and then Gerry twirls the fork around the spaghetti. "Open wide."

Craning his neck back, Jonny opens his mouth very wide, as if waiting for cock rather than noodles.

Gerry chuckles and puts the fork on Jonny's tongue. "Now close."

Jonny does like a good boy and closes his mouth, slurping off the spaghetti, swallowing it. _Good. Remember the recipe, boy._

That's fucking gorgeous. As good as watching Jonny go down on a dildo. Gerry repeats the process, this time with a little less spaghetti, just to watch Jonny's throat.

It's nowhere as good as a cock, but maybe, Jonny thinks, if he's a good boy, he'll get that reward later. For now he's content with noodles slithering down his throat, al dente firm and holding up well under the cacciatore's tomatoes. It's all part of being home. Silent service.

Gerry feeds Jonny half the plate and then takes more. He wipes Jonny's mouth with a napkin and pats his head. "Are you still hungry, love?"

"Yes, Master, your boy's very hungry." Jonny's internal clock is still a bit screwed from time change and long flight. "May he have bit more? Please?"

"Of course." Gerry cuts this one into slightly larger pieces. "Was going to continue feeding you anyway. Love doing this."

"Your boy loves this, being fed, but he can eat on the floor if Master wants to finish his dinner." Jonny's not keen on eating off the floor, not yet, but he's getting into it. Just like getting into being a puppy. Or the perfect slave.

"I'm in no hurry." Gerry fluffs Jonny's hair. "We've all the time, right? Nothing else to do tonight besides pamper my gorgeous slave."

Jonny blushes. "Master indulges his slave too much. Slave should be pampering Master."

Gerry tsks. "Says who? Master loves to pamper his slave." He strokes the back of Jonny's neck and tugs on his collar. "My slave is mine and I'm going to do with him what I want."

"Yes, Master." Jonny murmurs the words out in a whimper. Master's hand on slave's collar. _His._ "Yours. Always, no matter what you want."

"Right now I want you." Gerry squeezes the back of Jonny's neck. "Could we interrupt dinner for a blowjob?"

"Fuck," Jonny spits out, the sudden switch in sensation startling. He blinks. "Yes, Master. Of course. Slave's mouth is Master's to command."

Gerry puts the fork down on the plate and slides the chair back. He unzips his jeans and pulls them down. "Master wants slave to take his time."

Best kind of blowjob. Taking his time. Jonny shuffles forward a step. "Should slave keep his hands away, Master?" he asks, leaning down, flicking tongue out over the cock's tip, kissing the flesh that twitches under his lips.

"Yes, he should, unless he feels the need to touch." Gerry smirks and cups the back of Jonny's head. "I'm just along for the ride, love."

"Then enjoy it, Master," Jonny says, breathing out over the tip, sucking it in through parted lips, taking his time to work inch by inch down the shaft, sucking back up and then making another move forward. He feels the cock harden in his mouth and presses his tongue up, licks over swelling flesh before sinking deeper.

Oh, God. Gerry groans. He grips Jonny's hair hard, not directing him, but needing the connection. His boy is so fuckingly good at this.

Connection. Guidance. It's all the same. Jonny responds, sucking harder, taking Gerry's cock in deeper. _Could live off this. Nothing else._ He knows that's not realistic, but it's a nice thought as the shaft teases the back of Jonny's throat.

So. Fucking. Good. _Fuck._ He loves this. Could have Jonny do this to him always. He thinks he could happily spend the rest of his life like that.

It's very tempting to use his hands, to slip fingers in between their bodies, under balls and cup gently, squeeze softly, and he's been given permission, but Jonny keeps them tight behind his back, nudging down until his nose is being tickled by short hairs and there's no scent in his brain but Master's. Clear and echoing. Denim and sweat. That ginger-nutmeg cologne, the hint of silver.

Gerry groans, tugging Jonny closer. He squeezes Jonny's neck hard as he comes. Fucking christ, that was good.

_Yes._ Silent scream as Jonny swallows, greedily sucking down every pulsing jet, each drop assaulting his throat. _More. All of it._ He doesn't pull back until Gerry's spent and Jonny can sense that pleasure's creeping into pain. Then he's kneeling upright again, eyes down, tongue swiping a stray white streak from the corner of his mouth.

"Christ, Teak..." Gerry shakes his head. "You're fantastic, that's what you are. You know that?" He rubs his finger at the corner of Jonny's lips. "Love you."

The blush is accompanied by a sly grin. Jonny knows he's good at some things, like this, but he's not good about admitting to it. He's getting better about taking the compliments, though. "Yes, Master, slave tries to be fantastic in pleasing Master. He loves Master very much."

"And master loves his boy very much." Gerry looks at the table and laughs. "You want the rest of dinner, or should we just skip to desert?"

"Depends on what dessert is, Master," Jonny says. "But this boy can always come back and raid the fridge if he gets hungry in the middle of the night."

Ooh, midnight raids. Gerry'll have to join him on one of those sometimes. "There's ice cream, but we could save that for when you tiptoe down here in the dark." He grins. "And I picked up a cake."

"Cake?" Jonny's eyes light up. He has a wicked sweet tooth. "Red velvet with cream cheese icing, Master?" That's his favorite, followed quickly by angel food with a dark chocolate ganache drizzled over it. "Should slave clear room on the table?"

"Mmhmm." Gerry grins. He loves spoiling his boy, and he loves the way Jonny looks when he's about to get a treat. "Bought it just for you."

"Slave has the best Master." Jonny licks his lips. "How shall we eat it, Sir?"

"Without cutting pieces, slut. Direct from the box." Gerry stands up and fetches it from its hiding place. "Or maybe I could chain you down and eat it off your stomach. Your choice."

"Not a fair choice." Jonny looks forlorn at the dilemma he seems to be facing. "If Master eats the cake off slave's stomach, then slave doesn't get any of it, and slave really loves that cake."

"Could my slave eat it while lying down, if master fed it to him?"

"He could. That'd be interesting. In the bed?"

Gerry shakes his head. "On the table. Stretch my boy out and lick frosting off his stomach."

"Yes, Master. Now?"

Gerry raises an eyebrow. "Unless my boy has something better to do."

Jonny shifts, wanting to be on the table right that minute. "Not a thing, Master. Your boy is free for the rest of his life."

"Good, because I intend to keep you that long." Gerry tugs on Jonny's collar. "Up on the table with you."

"Thank you, sir." Jonny pulls himself up and clears a section of the table, long enough to stretch out on, which he does, on his back, legs slightly spread apart and arms at his side.

Gerry gets a knife and two forks, and puts the box on a chair. He cuts a large slice out of the cake and lifts it onto Jonny's stomach. "Mmm." He licks his lips. "My boy makes a cute plate."

It's cold, the cake having been chilled at the baker's to keep the cream cheese frosting in place. "Master, yes, he does." He wriggles, causing the edges of the red velvet layers to tickle against his stomach. _Oh, this is gonna be fun._

This is so completely unhygienic, but Gerry doesn't care. He slides the fork down Jonny's chest, digging the tines into his skin. He leans down and licks at the frosting. "Mmm."

"Ohfucksick." Jonny sucks in a breath as the tines dig in. Completely new sensation. Weird and a whole different bend on kitchen sex. "Nice, Master. May slave have a taste. Little one. Please."

"Of course." Gerry slides the fork down the frosting, getting a curl of it around the metal. He holds it up to Jonny's mouth. "Here you go."

Jonny sticks his tongue out, licks and pulls the frosting off the fork. Fucking delicious. Sheer heaven.

Ooh, cute tongue. Gerry repeats the frosting trick, then slices off a bit of cake with the fork. He picks it up and drops it on Jonny's tongue.

The cake slides down Jonny's tongue, moist and sweet, cream cheese sticking at all the right spots.

Gerry runs his finger across Jonny's lips. "Did you like that, love?"

Jonny laughs, kisses Gerry's finger. "Yes, Master, slave likes that. A lot. He's very happy."

He wants to kiss his boy so badly now, but there's cake on Jonny's stomach. Wouldn't do to mash it up. "Master's happy also," he says, and settles for squeezing Jonny's cock. "Very happy."

The cock squeeze works. Damn well. Jonny jerks, the cake sliding to one side. "Master, this is going to get _very_ messy."

"So?" Gerry licks at the frosting slide. "My boy is washable. And I can hang him up to dry while cleaning the table."

"Okay. Slave gets messy. Slave gets wet. Slave drips dry." Jonny's smirking, a touch cocky in the voice. "Slave will beg for more when it's over."

"Bet he will." Gerry pinches Jonny's stomach. "Then master will pull out the clothespins and rope and see how well his boy screams."

"Oh, fuck." Jonny's cock twitches. Ropes and clothespins. Boy screaming. Nothing sounds better. "Master, ropes?" He bites his lip. "We haven't done that."

"We haven't?" Gerry frowns. "That's bad. We should remedy that." He pokes Jonny's skin with the fork, then manages to get a bit of cake on it. "More cake?"

"Please. Love the cake. Love you." Jonny winces when the fork pokes. No worse than piercing. He stretches, loving every minute of the insane torture. "Could plan out some scenes maybe."

"Keep meaning to mess around with rope bondage." Gerry taps Jonny's mouth. "Open up."

Jonny opens his mouth wider than before, slides his tongue out.

Gerry puts the fork in his mouth. "Now close."

Simple command. Jonny closes, chews and swallows. He's squirming, cock hard and stomach tickling. _Love this. Simple pleasure. Easy._

"Good boy." Gerry grins. He loves doing this. Micromanagement to the extreme. He wonders if he could order his boy to breathe. "More?"

"Slave wants more." Jonny moves his arms up, crosses them over his head, thinks on where they are. Micromanagement is what Jonny wants, every detail of his life under Gerry's control. "No, slave wants whatever Master wants to give him. If Master wants him to want more, then he will."

Gerry tsks. "Bad boy. How many times have I told you that's not the answer I ever want?" He squeezes Jonny's hips. "Do you want more cake, dear?"

There's a whimper. _Bad boy._ It's as much for the sharp squeeze as for saying the wrong thing. Jonny knows Gerry can't stand it when he consciously puts himself lower. He doesn't understand it. He's a slave. "Yes, Sir," he murmurs, "your boy would like more cake. Please. Just a little."

Gerry nods. "Okay." He gets about half the rest of the cake on his fork and feeds it to Jonny. "Swallow."

Jonny swallows. Obedient. Silent. More content than he's been in a long time. Home. Happy. Under Master's hand. Dinner should be like this every night.

Gerry licks frosting off his finger, and then licks directly off Jonny's stomach. "You taste good," he murmurs. Jonny's a good boy, despite the fact that he likes to evade questions. "Hope you're not still hungry."

"No, Master. Slave's not hungry," Jonny murmur, "except for Master's touch." He hisses in a breath, the slick of Gerry's tongue like silk sliding over abraded wrists.

"Then what do you say," Gerry murmurs, pausing to lick over Jonny's piercing, "to getting my boy in the shower and fucking him against the tile?"

Jonny squirms, plain and simple, the tickle of tongue against navel ring undoing him. His cock twitches. "Jonny thinks that's a good idea, Sir, being fucked into the tile."

"And does he think it's a good idea for master to bite his shoulders and back instead of a massage?" The fork goes down on the chair next to the cake box. They can clean up the rest later. Sex first. "And for master to tie him down and tickle him?"

"He thinks biting is good. Almost better than massage. He's not so keen on the tickling, but being tied up would mean he can't complain. Might try a gag, too, Master."

"Ball gag or the kind with a cock down your throat?" Gerry rubs Jonny's thighs and stands up, stretching his arms above his head. "Or just a plain old tie?"

Jonny moves his hands, stretches and pushes up on his elbows. "Oh, fuck, slave has to decide? Plain old tie'll be nice. He prefers cock down his throat to be Master's, not a gag."

"Could rotate them, let you decide which you like the best." Gerry puts the cake in the freezer. It'll keep better that way. "Or we could skip straight to fucking your brains out."

"If slave gets a choice, he opts for having brains fucked out." Jonny sits up, remnants of cake crumbling down his stomach.

Gerry grins. Jonny looks...well, a mess. "Shower first, love. Then fucking, then teasing. Or a fucking, then a snog, then you tiptoeing downstairs to clean up before I can."

"How 'bout shower, fuck, then your boy comes down and cleans up the mess before tiptoeing back up to snuggle with his husband through the night?"

Gerry pretends to think about it. "Sounds good to me." He still wants to see Jonny in pajamas. Thinks he'd look adorable. But his boy sneaking downstairs naked is always something to watch. "Shall we?"

"Walking or crawling, Master?" Jonny slides to the edge of the table, legs dangling over and feet scraping the tile floor.

"Walking. And ahead of me. Wanna watch your bruises." Gerry tugs on Jonny's collar. "Where's your leash?"

Jonny slips off the table, stands, stretching out his back. "The everyday one's hanging up in the laundry room, Master. Do you want slave to retrieve it?"

"Hmm, no." Gerry slips his finger through the ring. "I'll just hold you like this. Mind?"

"Not at all. Master's right to take control of his slave any way he chooses." Jonny rolls his neck, tightening the collar against his throat. _Bloody perfect._

"Yes, he does." Gerry yanks the collar back and then pushes Jonny forward. "Lead on."

Jonny walks out of the kitchen. Slow steps since there's torture and then there's insanity, and pulling the collar too much would border on the latter.

Gerry follows close behind, running his free hand down Jonny's back and groping his arse. "You're messy, sticky, and have white stuff on your stomach." He grins and pulls Jonny in close to bite on his ear. "Somehow, I'm feeling like I've been here before."

Okay, he can ignore the hand on his back, the fingers on his collar, the arse groping and even the words. Well, maybe. They're all arousing. But the bite, can't ignore that. Cock's hard, heavy. "Been there. Done that. Not bored, Master?"

"With you against me like this?" Gerry teases his hands down Jonny's stomach, and he pinches the skin. "Don't even know the meaning of the word."

Jonny leans back, precarious move on the stairs, but he trusts Gerry to be there. "Good. Would hate to think we'd become a dull and boring married couple."

"Oh, I think there are worse things in life." Gerry nibbles along the back of Jonny's neck. "I'm looking forward to becoming an old married couple."

"Hmm, Master, that's, um, tickling," Jonny says, shrugging his shoulders up, "good way though. And becoming an old married couple sounds wonderful. Years from now. Want to be kinky now."

"We can be kinky when we're old and married." Gerry squeezes Jonny's cock and tugs it. "But, yes, sex now."

"Upstairs? Bathroom?" Jonny moans, the noise turning to a whimper as Gerry squeezes again. "Unless you're going to fuck your boy right here."

"Upstairs."

"Yes, Master." Jonny moves up the stairs, would take 'em two at a time if not for Gerry's hand holding his collar. Either way, he's at the landing in no time, heading to the bathroom. "Shower. Scalding?"

"Shower. Fucking." Gerry lets go of his collar. "Still using that waterproof stuff?"

"Of course. Slave learned that lesson very quickly." Jonny smirks, just a bit, and moves quickly through the bedroom into the master bath. "Fucking temperature. Somewhere shy of scalding, slave thinks." He reaches in and turns on the water.

Gerry follows him in and gets the towels ready. "Something hot, master thinks. Gonna clean you off and then fuck you."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	29. gerard: [private]This is wrong on so many levels

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[19](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/19/) 11:43:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79227&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79227) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79227) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79227&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
[private]

  
[This](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/147998.html) is wrong on so many levels. Coming out is one thing, showing off the kink is quite another. They should sue. They should get the tab slapped across the face. If they want, come out as gay and say that all they were doing is fucking and, yes, that was wrong of them to do in a trailer where anyone could walk in, but it was blown out of proportion. But don't come out about kink.

Yes, [Christian](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/147998.html?thread=217886#t217886), you're being incredably naive. They're never going to let you go. I got Burns because I'd already signed before I came out, and because they thought that by the time it came out, people would be used to the fact that I'm gay. Otherwise, they would have dropped me faster than you could say homophobia. And that was just for being gay.

I'd never come out about the kink. He thinks it's bad enough that he was raping his lover in a trailer? Wait until the abuse stories start. I got rumors and as far as anyone knew, Jonny and I were doing it missionary and only once a week. You can lecture about BDSM all you want, but Christian's on the extreme end. Why can't he understand that there isn't any protection from this besides nipping it in the bud and getting rid of the rumors that he's kinky? Say the PA misunderstood, say your hand slipped. Don't say that your lover is your slave. It's always going to haunt you, and it'll ruin you.

And so, yes, I'm a bad person, but I'm fucking overjoyed that Reign of Fire bombed and no one's wondering if any of Christian's co-stars share his fetishes. We're not connected in anyone's mind and that's something for which I am fucking grateful.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/79227.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	30. lutz: Emails sent: Harry and Billy, Ger, Craig

| !Mark Lutz ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[ **lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/01/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/01/23/) 11:28:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=29534&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=29534) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=29534) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=29534&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Emails sent: Harry and Billy, Ger, Craig** _  
_[Players only: Sunday morning, 10:30 GMT]_

On Mark's desk in his brother's London flat:

Notes from a phone call with his agent about several roles she wants him to read for, and from a call to his real estate agent about the LA house;

a small mani stone;

his PDA, with the following task list visible:  
Drop off film and media  
Bank  
Get the tax returns  
Emails (just do it, putting it off won't help)  
12:30: Smithfields w/Cor

Battered copies of _Lonely Planet Mongolian Phrasebook_ , _A History of Inner Asia_ , and _Bones of the Master, A Journey to Secret Mongolia_ ;

a white origami horse;

his laptop, the Sent Mail folder open, where the following items having just been sent:

  
To: harry.sinclair@establishment.rpg, billy.crudup@establishment.rpg  
From: mark.lutz@establishment.rpg  
Date: 23 Jan 2005  
Subject: In London

Just checking in to let you know I'm back in the western world. I'm staying at Cor's flat for now, but I've got appointments to view a few places today and tomorrow. I'll let you know when I've gotten settled somewhere, if you like. And you've got Cor's number, and there's email, if you need to reach me.

The trip was amazing. It's like nothing else, that countryside. I wish you could have seen it. I've got some photos I can send, though they don't do it justice. It's funny, in a way it was like the ocean. You know I've always loved diving because it's submerging your whole self in this vastness, makes you feel incredibly a part of where you are, in a way you don't get in cities, where buildings and traffic and other people are like white noise that keeps you from feeling the world. It was like the ocean there. Not everywhere, of course, but there were these long stretches of mile after mile of earth and sky, and it was just us and the thudding of the horses' hooves and the way they seemed to shudder the ground up into your bones.

Anyway. I miss it already, but it's good to be back, too.

Hope you're both well.

Hope you're both better than well.

-Mark

To: gerard.butler@establishment.rpg  
From: mark.lutz@establishment.rpg  
Date: 23 Jan 2005  
Subject: In London

Hey Ger --

I'm back. I'm in London, staying with Cor for the time being. Just dropped Harry and Billy a note to let them know. God, Ger, can I tell you -- I can tell you, can't I, what an absolute shit I sometimes feel for leaving?

Anyway, I'd love to get together for a coffee or something if you're in town. I swear I won't make you watch slides from the trip, though I do have some photos I want to show you. And a mani stone -- I've been carrying it in my pocket like a good luck charm or something, ever since this wizened old Tibetan man gave it to me. I don't know what he said. The translator said it was something about me needing to find peace, and I shouldn't leave until I had, but maybe he says that to all the tourists.

You should see the horses there. They're these compact little bastards with all the personality of a 110-year old boxing champion, sturdy and solid like nothing you've ever seen. Hell of a bumpy ride, but they can stand the weather and they won't let you down. Kinda wish I could have kept one, but I don't think they'd like living in London.

Anyway, the number here's xxxx-xxxx -- give me a ring or drop me a line. I've got a few flats I'm looking at so I'm not sure how long I'll be staying here, but Cor can always get a message to me.

Hugs to Jonny Lee.

-Mark

To: craig.parker@establishment.rpg  
From: mark.lutz@establishment.rpg  
Date: 23 Jan 2005  
Subject: In London

Craig! I hear you're awake. Christ, ya lazy bastard, you had us so fucking worried! Looks like you rejoined the land of the walking around a few weeks after I left.

I, uh, am only guessing that you know I've been gone. Went to Mongolia and Tibet for a few months with my brother -- left mid-August, and got back to London about a week ago. Been trying to get my bearings.

Harry and I split up. Meant leaving Billy, too, which just about killed me -- whole thing just about killed me, but I couldn't see trying to keep Billy and share him between us, or make him choose. I was a probably a bastard not to give him a choice, but I wasn't thinking clearly, I guess. Anyway, I think he's happy with Harry, and I'm in no shape to be anyone's Master anyway.

No, Harry didn't do anything to me. I hope you're not thinking that. I hope you and he have found some balance since you woke up, or at least aren't fighting in alleys anymore. He and I just stopped fitting. Things happen, you know, and you can't unmake the changes they cause. It's as much my fault as his, or hell, I guess really it's no one's fault.

Anyway, I'm in London, staying with my brother 'til I find a place. His number's 011-44-20-xxxx-xxxx if you feel like making the international call. I've not got the mobile sorted out yet -- the US number's pretty expensive to use over here, so I'm looking around at options.

So yeah, ring me up, or drop me a note, let me know how you are. I'll tell you about the Mongolian girls -- they're prettier than rumour'd have you think.

All the best -  
Mark  


  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/29534.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	31. gerard: [E-mail to Mark lutz

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/23/) 21:06:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79616&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79616) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79616) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79616&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[E-mail to Mark[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[ **lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)** _

To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)**lutz**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
Subject: Re: [In London](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/29534.html?style=mine#cutid2)

Mark -

It's great to hear that you're back in the country. I hope you had fun in your trek.

>God, Ger, can I tell you -- I can tell you, can't I, what an absolute shit I sometimes  
>feel for leaving?

I understand. Is it just feeling like a shit, or feeling like a shit because you want to go back? Either way, if you want to talk, I'm available. Jonny and I are back from the Globes, and we should get caught up.

Call me.

-Gerry

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/79616.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	32. lutz: Email to Gerard Butler

| !Mark Lutz ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[ **lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/01/)-[24](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/01/24/) 13:36:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=29920&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=29920) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=29920) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=29920&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Email to Gerard Butler**_  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)**lutz**  
Subject: Re: In London

_Is it just feeling like a shit, or feeling like a shit because you want to go back?_

Both. Maybe, I don't know. Yes. I should have given Billy a choice, but I didn't think it'd be fair, making him choose, or putting my shit off onto him. Master, lover, I don't know what the rules are, all I know is I gave that up, abandoned my responsibility to him by doing what I _thought_ was the right thing but how am I supposed to know?

And I swear, Ger, I thought I was doing what Harry wanted. He didn't tell me 'til I was in Lhasa in November that he'd wanted me to stay. I'm still not sure whether he did or he just thinks now he did, but I can't go back, and he and I both know it wouldn't work even if I did. Not now. It's too late.

But god, sometimes I just wish I could go home. I don't like this. I don't like feeling like this. I never meant for any of it to happen, not from the first moment. But I sure never meant to fuck it all up so completely.

_Either way, if you want to talk, I'm available. Jonny and I are back from the Globes, and we should get caught up._

Call me.

I'd love to. I will.

-Mark  


  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/29920.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	33. gerard: gerard Butler and Mark lutz reconnect

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[24](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/24/) 20:20:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79928&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79928) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79928) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=79928&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
__**[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) Butler and Mark [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[**lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)** reconnect  
[players only. Follows [this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/29534.html?style=mine#cutid2) [exchange of](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/79616.html) [e-mails](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/29920.html).]

  
Mark dithers for what he thinks is far too long before he finally picks up the phone to call Gerard. It's not even that he's nervous about talking to Ger -- not really. It's only that, in a way, Ger and Jonny Lee are part of a home he can't go back to. Most of his memories of them are memories of the house in LA, sitting by the pool or puttering around in the kitchen, two or three or four or all five of them, and somehow talking to Ger feels like trying to get back to something he's left behind. Or is trying to. Most of it.

"Well, fuck this," he mutters to himself at last. "Ger's a friend, not a _part_ of anything, and he wouldn't've said to call if he didn't mean it." When he's settled on the couch with the remote and a glass of tonic water, he dials Ger's number, then turns on the television and mutes it, and starts channel surfing.

Gerard's lying on the couch, the latest John Grisham book propped up in front of him. There's a blanket around his feet, and Jonny's around the house somewhere, cleaning up. When the phone rings, he picks it up from the coffee table without looking. "Butler."

"Hey, Ger," Mark says, and the sound of Ger's voice is both startling and comforting. He's almost surprised to hear it, though he doesn't know why. "It's Mark. This a bad time?"

"Mark! No, not at all." Gerard sits up and gets comfortable. He hasn't heard from Mark in ages. "How're you doing?"

"Eh, pretty well," Mark says, leaning back and beginning to relax a bit. It really is good to hear Ger's voice, and now that he's got him on the phone, it feels less like a scary reach back to the past and more like just catching up with an old friend. "Cor's out doing something," he goes on, "I'm not sure what, so I've got the flat to myself for a bit. I think both of us are still adjusting to being back, to be honest. How're things with you? How's Jonny?"

"Jonny's terrific." Gerry pauses. "You got the wedding announcement, yeah? We got married on Guy Fawkes, in Amsterdam."

"I did, and congratulations," Mark says, sitting forward again and wincing inwardly. "Yeah, and I totally forgot to send you anything, too, which I meant to do. Forgive me? How are you liking married life?"

"It amazing. It's..." Gerard bites his tongue. Mark's just back from getting over Harry. Might not be the best thing to talk about right now. "It's good," he finishes lamely. "How're things working out for you?"

"All things considered, pretty well," Mark says, then shrugs a little, adding, "I mean you saw the email. I didn't mean to dump on you like that, seriously, but -- well sometimes I just think too much." He stretches one leg out and leans heavily into the corner of the couch, swallowing a little sigh. "As long as I don't think about it though, I'm doing all right. Looking at some places here, getting settled in. _Really_ looking forward to ... I dunno, getting my shit together, I guess."

"You should do the tourist stuff," Gerard says. "Keeps your mind off things. See the tower, see Stonehenge. White cliffs. Go everywhere." But that's what Mark just did. Right. Gerard shrugs. "It keeps your mind off things."

Startled, Mark opens his mouth, then shuts it again, then laughs. "Y'know, I've not done _any_ of those things. All the times I've been here, and all I've done is hang out with Cor and do the clubs and just, I don't know." He shakes his head at himself, still grinning.

"But yeah," he goes on after a moment, beginning to flip channels up the dial. "I could definitely use ways to keep my mind off things. It's weird, all that open space in Mongolia and Tibet, and I could lose myself in it so completely, but then I come back here and it's like every time I turn around, my brain's just working again on stuff I can't fix."

"Paint or something?" When Gerard wants to turn his brain off, he reads, or practices with a flogger on a punching bag. "Sometimes it's good just to shut yourself up, not see anything or anyone for long periods of time."

"I've started doing origami," Mark says, and his tone is almost hopeful. "I can make cranes, and some nice boxes, and a really great horse."

He sighs a little and shakes his head. "I'm kinda thinking I should actually stop shutting myself up, though," he says. "I mean, I had months where the only people I saw much of at all who spoke English were Cor and our interpreter, and I'm thinking if I don't get back into the world, I'm going to lose any social skills I ever had. Not that they were ever that great," he adds with a little grin, "but. You know."

"Yeah. I know." Gerard pulls the blanket over him. "Maybe you could donate some cranes. Bet hospitals would like them, for kids. Maybe. It'd get you out of the house."

"What's that legend, about a thousand cranes?" Mark says. "That'd keep me busy, folding a thousand cranes for every sick kid on London." He scoots a little lower on the couch. "I was thinking of maybe going to the club one night," he says. "Not for -- you know, I mean, I'm not ready to go down for someone, I don't think, and I'm sure as fuck not in any shape to top anyone, but just to get out. You know? Be amongst 'our kind' I guess." He pauses in his channel-switching and says hesitantly, "Do you, um. Ever -- I mean do you go to the London club these days?"

"Yeah, I go." Gerard sits up. "You should go. Just to watch, I mean. Jonny and I don't go as often, but we're still there sometimes. Unless we get sidetracked beforehand."

Mark chuckles. "Which is what, only nine times out of ten? And you're still in the honeymoon phase, yeah? I'll count myself lucky if I see you before summer."

Gerard blushes. "We can, uh, get distracted. There's this way he stands that makes me stare at his throat, and when I look at his throat, I think of..." he coughs. "Well, sex happens."

That gets a laugh, and Mark nods. "Yeah, I can imagine, but out of respect for your sensibilities, I won't do it until later. What do you think -- maybe meet me at the bar this weekend? or -- I don't know, for coffee or something somewhere? I mean, if Jonny Lee doesn't stand like that when you're trying to leave, of course."

"I'd love to meet you for coffee." Gerard searches around for a bit of paper. "When?"

Quickly running through his calendar in his mind, Mark says, "How about Friday? say, twoish?"

"Friday, twoish. Perfect."

Mark glances around for something to jot it down with, finds a pen that doesn't write but a pad of paper that's thick enough to imprint it on until he can get it in his calendar.

"I'm glad you -- I mean, it'll be good to see you," Mark says as he presses hard on the paper. "It's been too long."

"Way too long. It'd been since LA, hasn't it?" Gerard frowns. "Yeah. Too long."

Everything seems like it's been too long since LA, but Mark doesn't say so. "And you've been busy, too," he says instead. " _Phantom_ , which I've not had a chance to see yet but I should warn you that my sisters are all after me to meet you now. They're completely in love. And Beowulf, yes? How'd that go?"

"Beowulf was an experience. An action movie in a month." Gerard scratches his chin. "I was exhausted and out of my mind by the end. But Phantom, yeah..." He grins. "You want me to call them? 'Hello, I'm Gerry Butler, one Mark Lutz told me I should call you'?"

"Oh my god, they'd lose it completely," Mark says, laughing. "Yes, you should totally do it, but just be prepared for a lot of squealing, 'specially with the younger ones. I recommend ear plugs."

"Ear plugs, check." Gerry deepens his voice. "Hello, ladies. I'm calling on behalf of Mark Lutz." He laughs. "Should I hum a few bars and fake it?"

"I think you can manage," Mark says, still chuckling. "Better yet, once I get settled into a place, I'll have 'em come visit and you can meet them. They're actually better behaved in person than on the phone, though Harry might--" And he hesitates, breath caught, then finishes, "Harry might dispute that. Liz played this joke on him with whipped cream, but, well," and he trails off. "She'll be better with you. She'll be more intimidated."

Gerard doesn't say anything about Harry. If Mark wants to talk, he'll talk. If he doesn't, he won't. "I can put on the cape. I have amusing cape tricks." He licks his lips. "Could call Patrick Wilson and have him strip down. He did Full Monty for something like a year. He's used to it."

"Oh, now _that_ is a _brilliant_ idea," Mark says, pushing aside thoughts of that summer. "Man, they'd owe me, god, so big. Cape tricks, huh?" he adds thoughtfully. "Of all the people I know, I'll bet you're the only one who can manage to be manly while wearing a cape."

"Naw, I looked poncy and like a deformed maniac." Gerard grins. "Did it on The View, and did my best to look manly, but it failed utterly. Good thing most people stare at the twirling cape, not at you."

Another laugh, tipping his head back, and Mark answers, "You don't give yourself enough credit for manliness. Anyway, no one can look manly when surrounded by all that estrogen. I'll bet you were the hottest thing they've had on that show in a month of Sundays. Teach me some amusing cape tricks on Friday?"

"Sure thing." Gerard licks his lips. "Bring one with and we'll dazzle 'em all."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/79928.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	34. jonnyleemiller: note for Gerard

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/26/) 08:46:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45535&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45535) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45535) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45535&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**note for Gerard** _  
** [scrawled in lipstick on bathroom mirror] **

Check journals.  
No interview.  
Master can relax.  
Wanna get kinky?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/45535.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	35. gerard: note for Jonny

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/26/) 20:26:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80268&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80268) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80268) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80268&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**note for Jonny** _  
[taped to the bathroom mirror below [Jonny's message](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/45535.html).]

Hell yeah.  
You own lipstick?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/80268.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	36. gerard: Vignette - Lipstick

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[27](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/27/) 00:24:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80524&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80524) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80524) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80524&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette - Lipstick** _  
[players only]

  
Gerry tapes the sign to the mirror, and then he goes to find his boy. He doesn't trust that his boy will find it soon, and he's interested in the answer.

Jonny's curled up on the couch, wedged into the arm with a pillow under his head, watching some cooking show. He stretches and notices Gerry walking down the stairs. "Afternoon. You see the note?"

"Yes, I did." Gerry flops down on the couch and strokes Jonny's thigh. "You own sparkling red lipstick?"

"Yes, Master." Jonny grins. "Ravishing Ruby, or something like that. Bought it for a some costume party."

"I like it." Gerry gropes around for the remote and mutes the television. "Gets me thinking naughty thoughts."

"Naughty thoughts? Like what?" Jonny turns away from the television, moves over to snuggle in against Gerry.

"Glitter, for one. Eyeliner and eyeshadow and mascara." Gerry holds Jonny close. "Whore. Slut. That kind of thing."

"Oh, fuck." Jonny shifts, trying not to get aroused just by the visuals. "Slut. Yeah, your boy can do that. The whole makeup thing? Male of female?"

"Uhhh," Gerry moves his hand up. "You _feel_ like a male. Is there something you're not telling me, Teak?"

"No, fuck, yeah, all male." Jonny's hard. Definitely. "Okay, Master, got it. Going for the VG glam with an overlay of Lestat?"

"Mm. Sounds good." Gerry grins and squeezes. "But not what I was thinking."

Like he's suppose to think coherently with Gerry's hand on his cock? "Master," Jonny says, words clipped. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm the whore." Gerry squeezes harder. "And you, you're the shy lad who can only just get up the nerve to ask to be fucked."

"Huh? Your boy's made up like a slut and Master's the whore." Jonny's expression is as perplexed as his mind. "Jonny's confused."

Gerry pats his head. "Two different thoughts," he explains. "You glittered out, and me as whore with you as client. One leads to the other, for some reason."

"Okay. So your slave's glammed as this shy lad? Or are we talking two roleplay scenes?"

"Two roleplay scenes." Gerry grins. "One in which you're glam and I pick you up at a club, and a second in which you find me, trying to get used to the fact that you like to be fucked?"

"Okay, slave's on same page now." Jonny's getting it. Liking it. A lot. "He's definitely into that. Both of 'em. Do 'em here? Or down at the club?"

"At the club. There's this room there...it's fucking perfect." Dark, padded, mood lighting. "We should book it and try this out."

"Fuck, yeah, Master, your slave would really like that. Just tell him when and where."

Gerry smirks. "I will." He licks his lips. "Mind if I spring it on you?"

"Spring away, Master. Your slave's yours to command. 24/7."

"Good." Gerry kisses Jonny's forehead. "I'll surprise you, then."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/80524.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	37. gerard: gerard meets up with lutz for coffee

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/)-[28](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/01/28/) 11:14:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80892&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80892) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80892) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=80892&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
__**[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) meets up with [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[**lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)** for coffee  
[players only. Follows [this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/79928.html) phone call.]

  
Mark's all but bouncing as he comes into the coffeeshop and looks around for Ger, finally spotting him sitting near the back. He makes his way over to the table and collapses into a chair, grinning broadly.

"I put an offer on it," he says. "I should hear back by Monday, Tuesday at the latest. God, Ger, you've gotta see this place. It's fucking perfect."

Gerry grins and waves the waitress over. "Once you get it, invite me over. What would you like?"

"Oh, something different," Mark says. Normally he just gets mineral water or black coffee, but he's feeling celebratory. "Something with mocha, maybe, and whipped cream. Or vanilla and whipped cream," and he's eyeing the menu on the wall. "Oh, there we go -- a vanilla trainwreck. That sounds good. And hell yes, you'll probably see it before it even has furniture in it."

"Black coffee, please," Gerry says to the waitress, who writes it down and goes to get the drinks ready. "Tell me about it. All windows?"

"All windows, and a huge skylight," Mark says, leaning back. "I think if the floors weren't such dark wood, the whole thing'd seem like it was about to float away. The dark floors ground it. So I'm thinking maybe a couple of couches and a dining table for the downstairs, but leave most of the stuff up in the bedrooms and the office." He grins. "Wanna go furniture shopping?"

"Sure." Gerry smiles. "I love shopping. But, all windows? I hope you're getting thick curtains. And blinds."

"Well, it's not _all_ windows," Mark admits, kicking Ger gently under the table. "And it's high enough up there's not much of anyone around to see in, so the privacy's not an issue except for the occasional low-flying helicopter. Not," he goes on with a wry smile, "that I'm going to need a whole lot of privacy just now, but yeah, I need to get some blinds or it'll be impossible to watch TV before the sun goes down."

Gerry kicks back. "Just making sure." He smirks. "Don't want the neighbors to complain."

"Oh, you think they'd complain?" Mark says, his tone aggrieved as he looks down at himself. "Here I thought I was looking pretty good. All those weeks on horseback and hiking through the rough Mongolian terrain." He twists around to look behind and says, "It's my butt, isn't it? The horseback riding gave me an outlandishly oversized ass. Damn it."

Gerry laughs. "Yeah. It's your arse, Mark. Huge. Oversized. Attracts attention." He pauses. "Come to think of it, that's not a bad thing at all." Mark actually looks fantastic. If Gerry weren't married and overly obsessed with his husband, he could easily start thinking about Mark that way. "But I think the beatings and screaming might wake them up."

Mark chuckles. "No beatings or screaming for a while, Ger, not for me," he says. "Well, at least I don't think so," he amends. "I mean I guess you never know what's going to happen, but the way I feel right now?" and he shakes his head. "I'm off it, at least for now, it seems like. _Sure_ as hell not doing it to anyone else, not when I'm so out of balance."

Gerry nods. "Yeah. Understand that." The waitress comes back with their drinks. "Thanks."

"Do you?" Mark asks, glancing up quizzically. When the waitress is gone, he says, "Maybe you can explain it to me? 'Cause after four and a half months, I'd thought I'd be over it."

"You never get over it." Gerry takes a sip of his coffee. "No, more precisely, I never got over it. Jonny, did I tell you about this? Jonny put it into our contract that I can't talk to any of my exes without him being in the room and listening. Because I got so worked up."

Mark blinks. "Oh," he says softly, and looks at his hands. "Oh. That's bad news. I mean no offense," he says, and glances at Gerard again, "but. Well. I mean I've been hoping to get over it."

"Sorry." Gerry shrugs. "You can try therapy if you want." He's a terrible friend, he thinks. "I know I'm supposed to be telling you that you'll get over him, and you'll move on, and you'll be happy, and the truth is that you won't. Yes, you'll be happy without him. And you can move on. But there's always going to be something that reminds you of him, and then you're going to be back where you are right now."

Scowling, Mark makes a little sound between a snort and a cough. "Might not be so bad if I thought he'd do the same thing. Christ, it sucks to be so certain that he doesn't miss me at _all_ , but unless he's gotten a lot better at hiding things, he really doesn't give a damn if I'd fallen off a--"

He stops. _Kevin._ Backtracks, and finishes, "He wouldn't mind a bit if I'd never come back."

Gerry winces. _Neither would Con or Peter._ He sighs. "Yeah. Sorry for saying it." He traces a pattern on the table. "Want the platitudes now?"

"Nah, skip 'em," Mark says. "They'll ring a little more hollow than usual now, I think."

He leans forward and searches for a grin which he eventually finds, albeit a little hollow itself. "Fuck that," he says. "Neither one of us want to talk about that anyway, do we? You wanna talk about me getting a dog instead? I'm thinking about it. A rescue mutt, maybe some kind of bull terrier mix."

"That sounds like a great idea." Gerry warms his hands on his cup. "Have any ideas for names, if he doesn't have one yet?"

"Oh, I'm nowhere near thinking of names," Mark says, and his grin gets a little more real. "I mean it'll depend on his face, yeah? And his personality. Or hers," he adds. "I'm not opposed to a girl dog, _if_ I get one, which I haven't decided yet. They're hard to travel with, and I'm not sure how much I'll be doing of that."

Gerry takes another sip of his coffee. "Yeah. But why travel if you don't have to?" He licks a drop off his lip. "Settle down, settle in. Dogs make great pets."

"Yeah, but I _can_ travel now," Mark counters. "No one to answer to, might be good to take advantage of that again." He shrugs, leaning back and dipping his finger into the whipped cream that's mounded on top of his coffee. "I mean not right away, but in a couple of months, maybe. I've not been diving in a long time." He grins again. "You and Jonny could come with. We'll go to Fiji, get away from the winter."

"Never been diving before." He'd probably piss himself and get claustrophobic, but it does sound fun. "We're going up to the Highlands soon to visit my family, so we're going to be bringing winter around with us where we go."

"Oh, that'll be great," Mark says, taking another dollop of whipped cream. "How long are you getting to visit for?"

"Few days?" Gerry shrugs. "Knowing my family, they'll bring out the baby pictures and Jonny'll spend the week laughing at me."

"Oh, it's good for you," Mark says with a teasing smile. "Helps keep your mighty actor's ego under control."

Gerry grins. "Like he already didn't do that. He beats me at video games and can puddle me with a look."

Mark laughs. "Yeah, I think I may have even seen you do the puddling thing before. It's pretty cute."

He eats a little more of the whipped cream, then says, "So you and Jonny Lee, man, that's fantastic. I need to get you a wedding present. Are you registered somewhere?"

"No, we eloped." And thank god Jonny's mother didn't get them another violet wand. "After the halloween party, we honeymooned in Romania, and then we stopped in Amsterdam to get married. November 5th."

"Wait, so you honeymooned first, and _then_ got married?" Mark says with another laugh. "Hey, you know, you could start a trend with that. Like eating dessert first."

"What, you mean we shouldn't eat dessert first?" Gerry gasps theatrically. "Next you'll tell me that briefs go under your trousers!"

"Oh no, no no," Mark answers, laughing harder. "No, those still go on the outside in all the really posh clubs."

"Well, fuck me over with a spoon." Gerry pouts. "I must now commit ritual suicide in front of my lover. If you'll excuse me..."

"Ah, stop right there," Mark says. "Jonny'd kill me if I let you go home to commit seppuku in front of him. You don't wanna go to the posh places anyway, all snobs and bad music."

"You think so?" Gerry takes a sip of his coffee. "And Jonny likes bloodplay. He'd probably just insist I cut him instead."

"Yeah, but not to death," Mark says with a frown. "I mean there's cutting and then there's the panicky 'oh my god call 9-1-1!' and the blood all over the floor and then the police show up and no one has _any_ fun after _that_ happens."

"Good point." Gerry salutes Mark with the cup. "And I haven't cut him in a while. Wonder if he's noticed."

Grinning, Mark cocks his head to the side. "Guess that depends on what else you've been doing to him," he drawls. "May be you've kept him distracted."

"I've been." Gerry smirks. "We bought a new bed."

Mark smirks back. "Wore out the old one?"

"No, we just found this really awesome bed. In a catalogue." Gerry looks behind him and looks back. "Four poster. Kind of canopied. Build to hold a slave."

"Sounds great," Mark says. He's finally worked his way through the whipped cream and takes a sip of his coffee. "You'll have to show me. I mean just the bed, not, you know," gesturing vaguely. "Not the stuff you do with it. What's it made of?"

"Steel, I think. At least, that's the frame. But it looks like wood." Gerry licks his lips. "There are rings in the corners and it's set up to accommodate a swing."

"Oh, man!" Now Mark _is_ impressed. "Now see, that's a good bed to have." He chuckles and adds, "Whatever I wind up buying, I've gotta remember I'll probably want to tie someone to it one day even if I don't feel like it now. Be prepared and all that."

"Always be prepared," Gerry says. "I don't know, there's this thing I saw where you can turn a regular bed into a four poster one. I think it's a kind of bedskirt? Not sure."

Mark frowns. "A bedskirt? that'll... what, wait, you mean not like those straps you can buy, but actual posts?"

"No, I think it's a strap." Gerry frowns. "I'm not sure. Don't remember exactly. I'll relook."

"Yeah, now I'm curious." Another sip of coffee, pondering beds. "'Cause that could be really good," he goes on. "I mean, the beds that are really obviously good for acrobatic perversions don't really fit the new place. I was thinking of something more minimalist, and straps -- that could work out really well."

"Yeah. And if all else fails, you can get those metal frame headboards and footboards. Can tie someone to those."

"Well, I'll have to look around and see what I can find." He turns his coffee cup in his hands, and the smile breaks through again. "Ger, I can't wait for you to see this place. God I hope they take the offer. They should, but -- well, I'll be anxious about it til I've heard for sure."

"Just tell me when." It's fantastic that one of his friends is moving to London. Though his world revolves around Jonny, he does like seeing other people. "I'll get you those straps for a housewarming present."

Nodding, Mark laughs. "Okay, but you've gotta give me a hint what I can get you and Jonny for a wedding present, if you're going to do that."

"A universal remote?"

"Do any of those actually work?" Mark asks. "But yeah, okay, a universal remote." He pauses, then says, "Does it need to work on Jonny, too?"

"Well, I've been told by reputable sources that a universal remote does not, in fact, control the universe." Gerry grins. "But all I need to do to control Jonny is tell him something...and Mark, you've just given me the most fantastic idea."

"Oh no." Mark shakes his head, putting his hand to his mouth. "No, now, whatever it is, you can't blame me. _Jonny_ can't blame me." He eyes Ger warily. "What's the idea?"

"I think Jonny'd thank you." Gerry puts both his elbows on the table and leans in. "Jonny's been after me for awhile to go real into micromanagement. So, I was thinking, a remote....could be fun."

"You have an interesting mind, Ger. So how's this going to work?"

"Well," Gerry sucks on his tongue for a moment, figuring out the rest of the details. "I get a big remote, the kind with big buttons. Then I put stickers on top with different commands, keeping, of course, stop and play."

"And Jonny comes with a built-in joy-stick," Mark says, watching Ger over the rim of his coffee and trying to swallow the laugh. "For greater maneuverability in tight corners."

Gerry chokes and coughs. Christ. "You're fucking evil, Mark."

" _Me?_ " Mark laughs, tossing Ger a napkin. "Oh my god, coming from you, that's a real compliment."

Gerry grabs the napkin and tries to stop laughing. "Your fault. You did this. You got me thinking about remotes."

"Hey, all I did was ask what you wanted for your wedding," Mark says, still laughing. "You're the one who went there."

"But you know I have a gutter mind." Gerry shakes his head. "Wow. Jonny's gonna kill me when I suggest this. And then probably jump me."

"And later," Mark says with a grin, "you can send me a thank-you note."

"Believe me, I will. And handcuffs." Gerry grins.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/80892.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	38. jonnyleemiller: Vignette: Jonny/Gerry pillow talk

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[28](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/28/) 23:06:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45884&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45884) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45884) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=45884&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Jonny/Gerry pillow talk** _  
**[players only.]**

  
"The bike's been checked over so everything's ready for the trip," Jonny says, walking back into the bedroom. "Did you warn your family?"

"Yeah," Gerry says. "They're excited beyond belief."

"So who are we staying with? Your mum?"

"Unless you can come up with a compelling reason why not." Gerry shrugs. "We can leave the handcuffs at home, Teak."

"Wasn't thinking of taking 'em, Master." Jonny climbs into bed. "Will be good and remember to call you Gerry, too. Don't want your sibs wondering about us."

"Thank." Gerry kisses his shoulder. "That or Pire. They know I'm kinky, but, you know. Not how kinky."

"Yeah, and your nieces don't really need to think of Uncle Jonny as some freak."

"That as well." Gerry groans. "Fuck. Nieces. Need to get them presents. What do five year old girls like?"

"Dolls. Or if they're reading, some of the Graeme Base books. Or be really cruel to your brother and get 'em a karaoke machine."

"You're cruel." Gerry bites down Jonny's chest. "Let's get 'em books. And dolls. Don't want them to hate Uncle Gerry."

"And you're not?" Jonny barely gets the words out, whimpering at the bites. "Okay, books. Great. Your slave'll go shopping in the morning. They'll love their uncles."

"Course I'm cruel. But not that kind of cruel." Gerry teases Jonny's nipples with his tongue. "What about those Harry Potter books? Too old for them?"

"A bit. Unless your brother plans to read 'em to the girls. He could, if he's into the bedtime story thing." It's a weird conversation to be having while Gerry's tweaking his nipples, but Jonny finds it strangely comfortable. Domestic.

It is domestic. It's kind of ... a normal, in their kinky lives. "Let's toss 'em in. An extra uncle, so they should get extra presents."

Jonny laughs as he snuggles down in under the covers. "You'd be a kid's dream of a dad. Spoil 'em rotten."

"Yeah, I would." Gerry rests his head on Jonny's shoulder. "Take 'em to amusement parks and playground and the theater. And tuck them in every night."

Wrapping his arm across Gerry's chest, Jonny curls into his husband, goes quiet for a few minutes, his mind wandering. "You ever think about it? Having kids."

Having kids? "Not really." Gerry turns his head to look at Jonny. "I mean, there's the gay bit, so I never really thought of having kids. Wasn't an option." But Jonny'd been married. To a woman. So that was an option for him. "You?" He remembers how Jonny had looked in Iceland, playing with the kids on set. Jonny'd be a great dad.

"Not really." That's not the whole truth. "Not serious thought. Your slave wasn't really married to Ang long enough to consider it, but he likes kids and," Jonny says, pausing, "it's not an option now. Can't adopt. Gay and all."

Gerry winces. "Yeah." _Thanks for reminding me._ "Yeah. Never mind, then. I mean, I like kids also, but we can't...we can't adopt. There's not much else."

"It's okay. We've got your nieces." Jonny sighs. "We'll just be great uncles."

"Guess that's all there is." Gerry frowns and curls closer. "Sometimes wish I was Liam, you know? Carrie's pregnant. Easy for them."

"Your slave doesn't wish that." Quick response, harsher tone than Jonny intends. "He's very happy, just the way we are."

Gerry flinches and moves back a little. "So'm I, Teak. I'm very happy also. Didn't mean to hurt you."

"S'okay. Don't. Move away." Jonny hates it when he screws up like this, says the wrong thing. "You didn't hurt your boy. He's fine. Can he be held till he falls asleep?"

Gerry tries to smile. But it hurts. Jonny wants kids. Obviously. And he's with Gerry and he can't get them. _Nieces. We'll have to be content being uncles._ "Course you can." Gerry takes his boy into his arms. "I still want you," he whispers. "Even though, even though this country is run by wankers."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	39. lutz: Deliveries to Ger and Jonny, Harry and Billy

| !Mark Lutz ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[ **lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/01/)-[29](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/01/29/) 14:22:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=31556&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=31556) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=31556) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=31556&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Deliveries to Ger and Jonny, Harry and Billy** _  
_Deliveries..._

Delivered to Gerard Butler and Jonny Lee Miller at their home:

The note reads:

_I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find a remote control that'd even control the tides, much less the universe. The salesguys kept looking at me like I was a lunatic, 'til finally I slunk away and gave up. I hope this'll do in place of a universal remote. Happy marriage, guys!  
-Mark_

Delivered to Harry Sinclair and Billy Crudup at their home:

A packet of 42 8x10 photos of Mongolia and Tibet, and a CD with digital versions. The note reads:

_As promised, these are some of the pictures that came out better. I look stoned or goofy in all of the pics of me, so I didn't include any of those -- these are a whole lot more interesting anyway. Hope you don't mind I sent the prints. They're on the CD, but they just look so much better on paper than they do on the computer screen, I wanted you to see them like this._

Hope you had fun in St. John. I figure these'll beat you home, but I wanted to go ahead and get them out, and they'll be safe enough waiting for you.

Hope you like 'em!  
-Mark  


  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/31556.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	40. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Saturday night bar chat

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[30](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/30/) 11:21:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46317&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46317) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46317) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46317&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Saturday night bar chat** _  
** [players only. chat log from january 29 london bar chat, edited for jonny and gerry's portion.] **

  
**Gerry:** *pulls his hands out of his leather jacket pockets as he walks into the main bar area and brushes at crease in leather pants ... Jonny's a step behind him in black suite and black tie with white shirt, hair spiked slightly ... they head to a table, Gerry sitting down and Jonny kneeling beside him*

**Jonny:** *eyes down, smiling* Would Master like a club soda? Or juice perhaps?

**Gerry:** Club soda. *fists his fingers in Jonny's hair* Have I told you yet how hard you're making me?

**Jonny:** Twice in the car, Master. Before and after you grabbed slave's cock and squeezed. *smirks* Slave will be right back, Sir. Crawl or walk?

**Gerry:** Walk. Want to watch your arse. And I thought you liked it. *leers*

**Jonny:** Your slave did like it. Very much. *pulls self up and walks over to bar, moving very slowly, swaying hips suggestively*

**Gerry:** *watches Jonny's arse*

**Jonny:** *looks around bar, notices semi-familiar faces but not anyone he really knows. orders club soda and a coke* *returns to table, setting drinks down and drops back to his knees* So, is Master glad we came out tonight?

**Gerry:** Very glad. *dips fingers into club soda and traces Jonny's lips* Is my boy?

**Jonny:** Your slave is happy wherever he is, as long as he's with Master. *grins, kisses Gerry's finger* Is that evasive enough to get him reprimanded?

**Gerry:** *tries to look stern* Yes. Try again.

**Jonny:** Slave is very happy to be out of the house for the night.

**Gerry:** What's that mean?

**Jonny:** It means he was going a bit stir-crazy today and he was glad Master suggested going out. *rubs cheek against Gerry's hand* Just the Saturday cleaning doldrums.

**Gerry:** Ahh. *strokes Jonny's cheek* You want me to pick up some of the slack? I can vaccum.

**Jonny:** No, Sir. Not at all. Your slave's not complaining. He likes that, the stroking, a lot.

**Gerry:** I like it, too. *lifts his chin up* I want to shag Sick Boy one of these days.

**Jonny:** *chuckles softly* That'll cost you, Sir. Got a bit of smack on ya?

**Gerry:** Hmm. No. But I could open one of the sugar packets. That count?

**Jonny:** It'd make your slave 'bout as high, Sir, considering how clean he is these days.

**Gerry:** Love you when you're clean. Order me some coffee, get cream and sugar.

**Jonny:** *puzzled look* Coffee? Cream and sugar? You're serious?

**Gerry:** About having coffee?

**Jonny:** Yes. You want coffee?

**Gerry:** I want coffee. *smiles slowly* Is there something wrong, pet?

**Jonny:** No, Master. Nothing wrong. *rises from his knees* Coffee. Just regular or decaf?

**Gerry:** Regular.

**Jonny:** *heads back to bar to order a coffee, positively confused*

**Gerry:** *enjoys confusing the fuck out of his slave*

**Jonny:** *returns a few minutes later with a silver tray, on it a pot of coffee, a china cup, a small pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar cubes. kneels and presents them to Gerry*

**Gerry:** *grins* Thank you, slave. Pour some for me.

**Jonny:** *sets tray on table and fills the cup* Cream and sugar?

**Gerry:** Cream, only a little.

**Jonny:** *adds a little cream to the coffee and picks up cup, holding it out to Gerry* Master, your coffee.

**Gerry:** Thank you, love. *takes and sips* Perfect.

**Jonny:** *settles back into kneeling up, still perplexed*

**Gerry:** *smirks* *reaches out and rubs Jonny's hair* Am I confusing you yet?

**Jonny:** Completely, Master. *nudges up into Gerry's hand* Your slave has no idea what Master's up to.

**Gerry:** Good. Confuse and divide. *takes another sip of the coffee* What was that you were saying about drugs?

**Jonny:** Drugs? Uh, that your slave doesn't do them. *cocks head* Except in fantasy for roleplay.

**Gerry:** I know. *licks his lips* Tell me about Sean Connery, love.

**Jonny:** *has a glimmer of understanding* Connery. *slides into severe Scottish accent* Best Bond ever, Sir,

**Gerry:** Yeah yeah yeah. Right. Go on.

**Jonny:** He's a phenonmenon. *heavy into the Sick Boy routine* He had it, then he lost it. It's gone forever. You know what I mean.

**Gerry:** *grins* Yes. Your unifying theory of life.

**Jonny:** Yeah, beautiful fucking thing, unifying theories. You know I'm right. *lays it on thick* He's old now, can't hack it anymore.

**Gerry:** *wryly* Nice to know.

**Jonny:** *smirks* He was the quintessential Bond. Much better than Moore or Lazenby. Now Brosnan's not bad, but Connery outshines 'em all. Maybe it was his girls. How can you wrong with Pussy Galore. Although what a misnomer.

**Gerry:** Was it? *can't stop grinning* *covers it with the napkin*

**Jonny:** But then again what would Galore about a Pussy? *manages to keep a straight face* The villains were always more interesting. And those sexy sailors who died off in the first minutes of the film.

**Gerry:** Poor sailors. I hope you mean Tomorrow never dies...

**Jonny:** Oh, of course, Sir. Never looked at sailors in the other Bond flicks. An occasional villain or two, but that's the only one where sailors were worth watching.

**Gerry:** Good slave. Never look at any other sailers.

**Jonny:** *leans down, nudges head against Gerry's leg* Yes, Master. Good slave. Only looks where Master tells him.

**Gerry:** *rubs the back of Jonny's head* Where do you want to look right now?

**Jonny:** *glances around* Slave doesn't see anyone he knows. He'll be happy to look just at Master. *grins* Or at the floor from the vantage point of being bent over Master's lap being spanked.

**Gerry:** Or how about right here. *pushes Jonny's face closer*

**Jonny:** Hmm, that's an /even/ better view. *nuzzles Gerry's inner thigh* Can your slave be of more service?

**Gerry:** He may. But keep the Scottish accent.

**Jonny:** *in heavy Scottish accent* And what would Master like? His slave's mouth on Master's cock? His boots?

**Gerry:** Just talk to me. *closes eyes* Fantasties, Teak. Tell me fantasies.

**Jonny:** Fantasies. Your slave likes this one, being Sick Boy for you, would like to take that farther, the whole scene, or the heroin addict willing to do anything for the next fix. *thinks* Then there's the one where he's home, alone, and someone breaks in, an intruder all in black, who takes him and rapes him. *glances up, trying to gauge Gerry's reactions*

**Gerry:** *licks lips* Like the second one. Want to fuck you, all in the dark, with you fighting me off.

**Jonny:** Slave thought Master would like that one. *shifts, lays head against Gerry's leg* In another, slave's a schoolboy, the footie star who thinks he's too good to study and needs to be set straight. Slave's just concentrating on roleplay fantasies. He hopes that's what Master meant.

**Gerry:** Fuck yes. We need to do that one, Teak. And as soon as fucking possible. *squirms, adjusts self*

**Jonny:** Out of roleplay, there's the micromanagement fantasy. A day where slave can't move, can't do a thing without Master's direct order.

**Gerry:** Have I told you yet about the remote thing Mark put into my mind? That would work wonderfully with that.

**Jonny:** Remote thing? No, Master hasn't mentioned that.

**Gerry:** Well, if I hit mute, then you don't talk. And if I hit stop, you freeze.

**Jonny:** *grins wide* Wicked. Slave likes that.

**Gerry:** And get a few more, like menu. Then you gotta get me food.

**Jonny:** *tries not to laugh, but can't help it* Master, slave thinks being remote controlled would be a lot of fun.

**Gerry:** My little cyborg. *smirks*

**Jonny:** When would Master want to do this?

**Gerry:** Hmm. How about after I shag the student and show him the error of his ways? The headmaster is all about creative punishment.

**Jonny:** *squirms* Does Master want to hear more fantasies? Or can his slave do something else?

**Gerry:** More fantasies. Now.

**Jonny:** Does Master remember the prison scene he did with his slave, early on? Slave would like to revisit that, something darker, your boy thrown in with someone brutal who has no qualms about hurting him.

**Gerry:** I'm not sure I could do that, slave. Hurt you like that.

**Jonny:** Slave thinks Master could do it, but then slave thinks Master should push himself to hurt his boy.

**Gerry:** And I don't think I should.

**Jonny:** *mutters* And slave knows when he should shut up.

**Gerry:** *slips his finger through Jonny's collar and tugs on it* There's nothing wrong with you having fantasies, Teak.

**Jonny:** No, Master, there isn't. *tugs back, forcing the collar to tighten* Slave has lots of fantasies.

**Gerry:** I like hearing them. But don't tell me to change myself, love.

**Jonny:** Yes, Master. Slave apologizes for presuming on his rights of free speech.

**Gerry:** *winces* Jonny...

**Jonny:** Yes, Master? Did you wish something else from your boy?

**Gerry:** Is anything wrong?

**Jonny:** No, Sir. Nothing's wrong. *manages a grin* Your slave is content and wishes to serve his Master.

**Gerry:** *gives him doubtful look* If you say so.

**Jonny:** *lies just a little* It's fine, Master. Would you like more coffee?

**Gerry:** *frowns* Yeah.

**Jonny:** *refills cup, adds cream* If Master would like, we don't have to stay. He can take his slave home and chain him to the stairs. *smiles*

**Gerry:** *licks his lips and drinks coffee* We could also go home and I could have my boy ride me.

**Jonny:** *perks* That's an even better idea, Master. Slave likes the way Master's brain works.

**Gerry:** *strokes Jonny's cheek* So do I. *puts coffee down* My boy wnat a cockring?

**Jonny:** Oh, fuck, yes, Master. *shifts on his knees*

**Gerry:** And cuffs?

**Jonny:** Cuffs would be even nicer. *rocks a bit* Can we leave now? Please?

**Gerry:** *smirks* Yes, we can. C'mon, slut.

**Jonny:** *stands up, follows as Gerry leaves*

**Gerry:** *gropes Jonny's arse on the way out*

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/46317.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	41. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Sunday morning with the puppy

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/)-[31](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/01/31/) 13:19:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46348&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46348) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46348) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46348&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Sunday morning with the puppy** _  
**[players only. occurs sunday morning, january 30, at home in london.]**

Ritual's perfect, and Jonny's very good about following it, waking Gerry up with kisses and, this morning, just starting the shower and getting breakfast ready. It puts him in the right frame of mind, and that's especially important this morning, after the tension at the bar Saturday night. He's set the tray on the end of the bed and is kneeling by the shower when the water stops.

Gerry shakes out his hair and gets out of the shower. And there's his boy, right where he should be. "Good morning, Teak."

"Morning, Master." Jonny holds up the towel. "May your slave dry you?"

"Yes, he may." Gerry spreads his legs. "Start."

Jonny wraps the towel around Gerry's lower leg and works up, rubbing slowly, wicking away the moisture. "Your slave enjoys these moments, Master," he says, moving his towel to the other leg.

"So does your master." Gerry looks at himself in the mirror and runs his fingers through his hair. "Love you serving me."

"Slave wants to thank Master for last night," Jonny says, quiet, shifting to kneel up a bit to dry Gerry's stomach, "for indulging his slave."

"You're welcome." Gerry grabs hold of Jonny's collar. "Thank you for being honest about your fantasies."

"Never sure if you really want to hear them, Master," Jonny says, head jerked up. "Your slave isn't very creative and most of his fantasies involve Master hurting him."

"What a coincidence, so do mine." Gerry grins. "Love hurting you. Love making you scream and beg and cry."

Jonny's careful in rubbing the tips of the towel over Gerry's cock, drying the hair before standing and working up to his husband's chest. Wonderful, doing this, serving. "Master should do it more often," he murmurs, "since he likes it. Fulfill his fantasies."

"But then it's not pampering, it's just daily routine." Gerry licks his lips. "I like special treats."

"Slave likes treats, too, Master. Like taking his husband rollerblading in the park." It's a whim, and Jonny's not sure where it's coming from. He moves around and works the towel over Gerry's back. "Slave brought breakfast up, by the way, thought Master might like taking his time getting dressed this morning."

"Mm. That was a good idea, slave." He likes breakfast in bed. And rollerblading, though he feels like an idiot when he does. Jonny's ten times better than he'll ever be. "Does my slave want to be handfed?"

"Slave would very much like that." Jonny grins, drops a kiss in the center of Gerry's back. "He made breakfast with that in mind, Master."

"Oh, did he?" Gerry grabs the towel and wraps it around his waist. "What did he make?"

"French toast strips, bacon," Jonny says, grinning at the move, "and coffee, of course."

"Of course. Can't go without coffee." Gerry takes a second towel and rubs his hair. "My slave hungry?"

"Slave is starving." Jonny smirks. "He has just enough energy to crawl to the bed."

Gerry grins. "What a pity. I was hoping he had no energy whatsoever, so I have to toss him over my shoulder and have my wicked way with him while he's too tired to say no."

Jonny slumps back to his knees. "Suddenly, Master, your slave has no energy. It's all drained out of him."

"Thought so." Gerry cracks his knuckles and stretches his arms above his head. "Too tired to move, too exhausted to even look at master's arse while you're being carried all of," he looks through the open door, "five feet."

"Oh, _way_ too exhausted to ogle Master's arse." Jonny goes limp, head resting on Gerry's feet, where he manages enough energy and silliness to lick along the edge of the instep. "Slave can't imagine how Master's going to move him."

"I could saddle my boy up and keep beating him until he moves." Gerry wiggles his eyebrows. "Would that work?"

"It'd have him moving, Master, not necessarily toward the bed, but moving." Jonny glances up, sticks out his tongue and licks Gerry's ankle.

"So I guess it's lift or nothing." Gerry smirks. "The things I do for my boy."

"Slave is such a pampered slut." Jonny slinks up to his knees, wrapping his hands around Gerry's waist, kissing the towel-covered thigh. "Master is too kind."

"Am I really?" Gerry tousles Jonny's hair. "Hmm. Maybe I should drag my slave, then. Keep him on his toes, and skinned knees."

"Fuck sick." Jonny bites his lip. "Does Master have any idea how fuckin' aroused that makes his slave? Yeah, he does. Slave knows. Master's doing it on purpose."

"Of course master is." And that gives Gerry an idea. He walks into the bedroom and sits down on the bed. He picks up a piece of toast and waves it in front of him. "Here, boy. C'mere, boy. Come to master."

Jonny's back on hands and knees when he realizes what Gerry's holding, hears his words. Master wants his puppy. Jonny grins, shakes his head and crawls toward the bed. Slow. Puppy's tired. He rubs his head against Gerry's leg and kneels up, raising his hands and sticking out his tongue, panting. Puppy wants.

"Mmm. Does my pet want?" Gerry holds it right above Jonny's tongue. "Does my boy want breakfast?"

Jonny nods, quick and sharp, flicking his tongue against the slight drip of syrup. "Yes, Master, boy wants breakfast," he whispers, unsure about speaking, not knowing if they're sliding into roleplay or not. "Puppy wants."

"He still too exhausted to move his cute muscles?" Gerry traces Jonny's lips with his finger. "Or too exhausted to eat from anything besides master's hand?"

"For food, puppy can move any muscle Master wants." Jonny's moaning at the touch.

"Of course puppy can." Gerry puts the toast on Jonny's tongue. "Chew, swallow."

Chew. Swallow. Jonny's a good puppy and does just that, the syrup coating his tongue as he works through the slight cinnamon crust. French toast is good, but it's even better off Master's fingers.

Gerry takes the leash off the headboard and snaps it on to Jonny's collar. There. Much better. Puppies have to be leashed at all times. "Puppy likes?"

The leash snapping into place drops Jonny into headspace. Quick. Hard. He whimpers, rubs his head against Gerry's leg. Puppy loves. Puppy's very happy.

Gerry grins and rubs Jonny's neck. "Adorable pet. One bark for yes, two barks for no?"

Okay. Bark. Yeah. Jonny barks once, nudges his neck into Gerry's hand.

Gerry wraps the end of the leash around his hand and picks up another bit of toast in the other. He dangles it over Jonny's head. "Jump."

Jump? There's a momentary pause before Jonny bounces up, off his knees to his feet. That's jumping. Isn't it? He bites the edge of the toast.

Gerry laughs. "Good boy." He rubs behind Jonny's ears. "What a good boy."

Jonny barks, grins, shakes his head at the rubbing. _No. Good puppy._

Gerry tugs on the leash. "C'mere, boy. Master wants to cuddle his puppy while he feeds him."

Cuddling's nice, Jonny thinks, climbing onto the bed, curling into Gerry's body. Puppy's very content.

Gerry strokes Jonny's back and kisses his forehead. "Bacon?"

"Please," Jonny mutters under his breath, sticking out his tongue and licking Gerry's cheek as he tilts his head up.

Gerry picks up a piece and puts it in Jonny's mouth. "Chew."

Chewing's simple. Mouth opens and closes, teeth crunch, throat swallows. Jonny smiles.

"Good boy." Gerry presses his fingers against Jonny's lips. "Now suck."

Jonny pulls Gerry's fingers into his mouth, not caring how many there are, just sucking, hard, his teeth sliding over knuckles and his tongue pushing up between fingers. _Fuck, yes, Master's boy is good._

Gerry twists his fingers in Jonny's mouth and then pulls out. "My puppy still hungry?"

Puppy's very hungry. For toast and Master. Jonny nods, then drops his head, licks over Gerry's collarbone, up along his neck. He barks once. Licks again. Barks and nibbles at Gerry's ear.

Hmm. Two barks. And while Gerry knows that Jonny didn't mean it like that, he's still going to have fun with it. He bats Jonny away and looks stern. "Bad pup. No touching there."

Jonny whines, a high-pitched yelp at being swatted. _Puppy wants to play. Puppy can take Master._ He lunges, pushing Gerry back onto the bed, smirk set into smile, and licks Gerry's face. _Puppy's going to be in big trouble. Puppy's having fun._

Gerry doesn't even try to hold back his laughter. Christ, his puppy's so cute. "All right, all right!" He strokes Jonny's back. "I concede. Puppy can lick. And that tickles!"

It's supposed to tickle. Jonny laughs, collapses his weight on Gerry's body. _Puppy's exhausted._ He continues licking, slower, tongue curling up around Gerry's ear, then nuzzles.

"Cute puppy." Gerry rubs behind Jonny's ears. "Not sure how many puppies are growing goatees for their masters, but I'll concede that as well."

Jonny rubs his chin over Gerry's cheek. Goatee's coming in nicely, and Jonny's getting used to having one again after so long without. Then he rubs his cock, now decidedly hard, against Gerry's terrycloth-covered crotch. Friction's nice for puppy.

"Oooh, no." Gerry tugs on Jonny's collar. "None of that. Puppy isn't allowed."

Puppy yelps, whines, settles into a nice pout. Jonny's impressed he's gotten away with this much. Puppy licks Master's nose, cocks head.

Gerry smirks and pets Jonny's head. "Adorable. But I don't melt that easily." He moves away and pulls off the towel, tosses it into the corner. Then he stretches out on the bed and props his hands under his head. "Ok, now you can lick."

Jonny bounces, somewhere between boy and puppy, and settles at Gerry's feet, where he starts licking. Ankles first. Left leg. Right. Then calves, all the way to the knee on the right, then switching and giving the left equal treatment. The underside of each knee gets special treatment, a slight suck in addition to the lick.

Gerry squirms and laces his fingers tight above his head. He wants to watch his puppy play, but there's only so much teasing he'll take.

Jonny's having fun with the puppy play, on hands and knees, head down and licking along Gerry's inner thigh, long swipe of his tongue until his nose is nuzzling Gerry's cock. Wonderful scent. All Gerry layered with herbal soap. Jonny rubs his nose into the crease of groin, dragging his tongue along for the fun.

Gerry groans. "Perfect, puppy. Right there. Stay."

Jonny nuzzles more, sniffing and rubbing his nose through the wisps of hair, licking around the base of Gerry's cock, making small panting slurpy noises. Just like a puppy.

Gerry's happier than words that Jonny's gotten over his puppy play aversion. "Good boy. Such a good boy. Like that, keep going, keep licking."

Encouraging words, and it's all Jonny needs to keep up the good work. He licks hard over the shaft, long swipe of tongue, pressing in. Repeats the action till he thinks he can't taste anything but Master.

"Nnng." So good. Very good. "Higher, more. Suck, pet. Suck me."

Jonny slides his mouth down over Gerry's cock. It's what he loves best, what he does best. He opens his throat, taking it all the way.

Oh, god. Perfect. "Good pet. My good pet." Jonny's fantastic. He has the best mouth in the world. In the universe. Ever. "Fantastic."

_Puppy's very good. Puppy knows how to please Master._ Jonny pushes down until he can't breathe, throat filled with cock and nose pressing into flesh. It doesn't matter. Cock is all that matter and puppy being a good pet.

And what a good pet he is. First the shower and now the puppy. Gerry's forgotten all about being annoyed with Jonny last night. He fists Jonny's hair and pulls on the leash with the other. Such a good boy.

Jonny stops breathing altogether at the dual sensation. Just sucks. Consciously counts the seconds till he'll need to have oxygen. _Good boy. Exactly what Master wants._

So. Fucking. Good. Gerry tugs hard on the leash as he comes. So perfect. Such a good boy.

Swallow. _Swallow. Damnit._ Jonny fights not to choke, more a mental battle than physical. There's no option but to swallow. If he wants to breathe again. He does, taking every stream of come sliding down his throat. Heaven. Pure. Sweet. _Master._

Oh, god, what a good boy. Such a good boy. Gerry groans and lets go of the leash. "Brilliant boy."

Jonny's slow to pull up, swallowing hard and gasping for breath. When he does, he manages to lay his head on Gerry's stomach. "Exhausted boy," he mutters, voice weak.

Gerry strokes Jonny's hair. "We can go back to sleep, love. Get some rest."

"Please." Jonny whimpers, nuzzles into the touch. "Does puppy have to move?"

"No, he doesn't." Gerard reaches down and makes sure that breakfast is out of the way, then he pulls the blanket up. "Let's nap, pet. Time for bed."

"Yes, Master," Jonny says, nearly asleep before the words are out, snuggling down under the blanket against Gerry's body.

"Good boy," Gerry whispers. He wraps his arm around Jonny and turns over. Naptime.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/46348.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	42. gerard: So that's it

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/03/) 16:41:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=81999&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=81999) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=81999) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=81999&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**So that's it** _  
[JL only]

Phantom's out of the top ten. I don't think it's going to retake any ground. I guess that means I can stop worrying now. ~~It's not like it was a flop, like the rest of my work.~~

When's Melinda coming out? Are you supposed to be doing anything for it, or are they just focusing on Woody?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-02-03 11:58 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164175&format=light#t164175))   
---|---  
You never needed to worry, but were you going to believe your husband? No. ~~Master just likes to fret and if he weren't worrying about the film, he'd've been fretting over something he had or hadn't done to his boy.~~  
  
Melinda's not released till March 18, but it's previewing at the Glasgow World Film Festival next Wednesday and your boy probably should show up, considering half the bloody UK thinks he's Scottish anyway. *g* We're leaving tomorrow. Right?  
  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?replyto=164175&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164175&format=light#t164175))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-04 12:00 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164431&format=light#t164431))   
---|---  
Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow. Just making sure that I hadn't forgotten about anything.  
  
Want tips on your Scottish accent? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?replyto=164431&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164175&format=light#t164175))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164431&format=light#t164431))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-02-04 12:10 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164687&format=light#t164687))   
---|---  
Maybe if you just keep shoving your cock down your slave's throat, it'll reconfigure his larnyx into a better brogue-producing shape.  
  
*smirky snicker giggle* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?replyto=164687&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164431&format=light#t164431))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164687&format=light#t164687))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-04 12:13 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164943&format=light#t164943))   
---|---  
I love it when my slave reads my mind. Though I was thinking more that if he wrapped his pretty lips around my cock, I could talk dirty to him and remind him just how much of a slut he is. I think that would do wonders for him learning how to speak like a Scot. After all, you need to _listen_ to be able to talk, yeah? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?replyto=164943&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164687&format=light#t164687))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164943&format=light#t164943))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-02-04 12:37 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=165199&format=light#t165199))   
---|---  
But then, if slave's mouth is full of cock, he can't repeat the words he's hearing so he can't really practice what he's learning. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?replyto=165199&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=164943&format=light#t164943))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=165199&format=light#t165199))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-04 12:42 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=165455&format=light#t165455))   
---|---  
He can practice them later, while he's making dinner. Master will sit on the counter and it'll be like a language lab. Except that his slave will be saying just how much of a dirty slut he is. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?replyto=165455&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=165199&format=light#t165199))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=165455&format=light#t165455))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-02-04 12:46 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=165711&format=light#t165711))   
---|---  
Master is wicked. Not that being wicked is a bad thing. Just an observation. Your slave _is_ a slut. And he'd love a language lesson. Living room? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?replyto=165711&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=165455&format=light#t165455))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=165711&format=light#t165711))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-04 12:49 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=165967&format=light#t165967))   
---|---  
On the couch.  
  
Master loves the term language lesson. He's going to steal it and use it for his own ends. Slave is warned. Expect to be called up in the middle of the day for one. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?replyto=165967&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/81999.html?thread=165711&format=light#t165711))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	43. gerard: [Housewarming Gift for Mark lutz]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/03/) 18:04:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=82306&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=82306) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=82306) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=82306&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Housewarming Gift for Mark[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[ **lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/) ]** _

The Note:

_Mark -_

_Congrats on the new flat._

_Here's what I was talking about, plus some extra for when you feel like getting back in the game. Hope you get a lot of use out of them._

__

_-Gerry and Jonny_

  
[ ](http://www1.stockroom.com/b910.htm)

_Under the Bed Restraint System_

Under the Bed Restraint System

If you have a bed with no bedposts, this gadget is for you. The Under the Bed Restraint System turns your bed into a bondage playground. Simply slide the restraint straps under any size mattress, and position the straps around the bed for setting up bondage in various positions.

The kit includes four 60” nylon restraint straps, one connector strap, and four Sportsheets cuffs: These bondage cuffs are made of a heavy-duty nylon strap with a Neoprene backing and a Velcro closure. They are very adjustable and comfortable, easy to put on and remove. They can also be linked together end-to-end and worn as a collar or thigh cuff. Each cuff features an O-ring as a point of attachment, and a small snap hook is also attached to one of the cuffs for clipping the cuffs together.

[ ](http://www1.stockroom.com/b908.htm)

_Deluxe Door Jam Cuffs_

A doorway can be an excellent place to do a little bondage, and here is a way to enjoy it while saving your doors and doorways from marks and hardware.

Over-the-Door Cuffs are a set of high quality velcro based sportscuffs with tethers that have a short plastic tube at the end. Throw them over the door and close it, and you have a quick and easy place to secure someone for a little fantasy play. For a quick release, just open the door. The soft tubes hold securely when the door is closed, but they won't mar or damage the door.

Comes with 4 adjustable door jamb nylon straps with d-rings and 4 soft black velour ankle/wrist cuffs with velcro binding, o-rings and 4 small snap hooks.

[](http://www1.stockroom.com/b865.htm)

_Black Canvas Toybag_

This light, yet sturdy black canvas toybag is a simple, practical solution to carting around various toys and gear. At 32" long, and 7" diameter, this cylindrical shaped bag will fit most longer toys with ease. It has a 2½" wide adjustable nylon carrying strap, a heavy duty black zipper that zips up the middle, and a second, smaller compartment with a zipper on one end. Machine washable.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/82306.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	44. lutz: [Voice mail for Gerard and Jonny]

| !Mark Lutz ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[ **lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/02/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/02/03/) 20:53:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=33461&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=33461) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=33461) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=33461&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Voice mail for Gerard and Jonny]**_  
[Voice mail for [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) and [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)]

_*Sounds of Mark laughing, and the distinct rattle of nylon and metal being taken out of a box*_ "Ger, Jonny Lee, oh my god, you guys really did it! I can't believe this, these are great!" _*More clinking and a little hollow thud as the box falls over*_ "You musta felt downright kinky buying something so 'love-bondage lite.' God, I'm totally entranced, thank you so much! I'm going to put them on right now. The bed and door I mean, not on me." _*Laughing, and a muffled "whoops" followed by more rattling*_ "These are fantastic. If anything'll get me back into the scene right now it'll be these -- they look so _sweet!_ Hey listen, I'm gonna go hook these up -- call me? We'll get dinner, you can tell me about the trip and all. You're already out of town, right? God, I'm sorry, I can't keep up with my own schedule without the damned PDA. Anyway, call me! And seriously, thank you for these. You two are the best." _*clickbzzz*_  


  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/33461.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	45. jonnyleemiller: Vignette: Jonny and Gerry's travel plans change

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/03/) 22:44:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46602&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46602) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46602) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=46602&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Jonny and Gerry's travel plans change** _  
** [players only. scotland trip vignette 1.] **

"Fuck, weather's screwed us." Jonny cups the laptop screen's edges. He's checking the Net and the weathermen are calling for snow showers through the weekend as they head north. "Snow's coming. Gonna have to take the car."

"Fuck." Gerry grimaces. "I'd wanted to take the bike." The thought of holding on to Jonny for six hours is very appealing. But, then again, a car does give them more room to play. "How much snow?"

"Enough that being on a bike with no heat is gonna be damned cold. Forecast is for rain all next week, too. We'll have to drive up." Jonny looks up from the screen, smiles, even though it's weak. "We could take the long way, make a few stops tween here and the border."

"We could." Gerry loosens his watch and tosses it onto the floor. "Find a nice, quiet motel, and shag."

Jonny laughs. "Let's see," he says, thinking, "um, it's about three hours to Leeds, so that's halfway. Could go that far, find a motel, then head on to your sister's on Saturday."

Gerry pulls his sweater up over his head and catches a glance in the mirror of his hair sticking up. He pats it down and then goes to work on his belt buckle. "Sounds like a plan. Haven't been to Leeds lately. Know any good motels there?"

"Haven't ever stayed there, Master." Jonny turns back to the laptop and Googles for motels in Leeds. "Looks like several good options. Want your boy to call ahead and reserve a room?"

"Yeah." Gerry tugs down the zipper of his trousers and steps out of them. "Is it too prima donna of me to want a place with room service?"

"If we're staying just one night, yes, Master, it's rather prima donna of you." Jonny glances up again, notices for the first time that Gerry's stripping. "Your boy can run to the ice machine. Were you wanting something right now?"

Now that his boy mentions it... "Yes, I am." Gerry pulls down his boxers and tosses them in the general direction of the hamper. "How soon do you need to make reservations?"

"Probably not at all." Especially not if Master's wanting something. "We most likely can just stop for the night." Jonny closes the laptop, slides it away from him and turns around, kneeling up on the floor. "Slave is at Master's disposal for the moment."

"Good boy." Gerry's undershirt joins the pile on the floor, and he lies down on the bed, legs spread. "Master wants a blowjob."

Jonny climbs up onto the bed, grins and drops his head between Gerry's legs. "Whatever Master wants."

"Mmhmm." Gerry fists his fingers in Jonny's hair. "Whatever I want."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	46. gerard: Vignette: On the road

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/04/) 12:07:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=82748&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=82748) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=82748) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=82748&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: On the road** _  
[players only. Scotland trip, vignette 2.]

  
The song fades into a commercial and Gerry taps the wheel impatiently. "Change the station," he says. It was going to be one long block of advertisements. He could feel it.

"You watch TV the same way," Jonny says, reaching for the tuner, popping through to the next preprogrammed station. "Can get annoying."

"Do not," Gerry objects. "Slander, Teak. I stay when it's interesting." He doesn't like watching commercials. He already has a car he likes, and he's not interested in seeing half-dressed women. "And I'll watch marathons."

"Marathons? You mean on TV, not people running." Jonny knows Gerry's never been to watch him run a marathon. He doesn't like the selection on the next station so he pops the tuner again, listens for a moment. '80s retro, punk. That'll work. He settles back into the seat, stretching his leg, jeans uncomfortable and tight everywhere. "Are we there yet, Master?" he asks, turning his head against the headrest, smiling.

"Don't make me gag you." Gerry turns the volume up. "Because I'll do it, and then we'll get strange looks from the people in the other cars." Maybe he should start going to Jonny's marathons. Stand by your man and all that. Then again, it's boring as fuck.

"Oh, like that's a threat." Jonny starts singing with the music, vague in his memory of all the lyrics. "Anyhow," he says when the song finishes, "if you gag your boy then he can't give you the blowjob once we're off the main road."

Gerry grins. He loves it when Jonny sings along. He's so cute. "Can too." Gerry sticks his tongue out. "I'll just take it off when I want your mouth on me."

Jonny shrugs. "Nice tongue, Master. Use it often?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gerry grins. "Bet you fantasize about it at night, wondering if I use it often."

"Slave's experienced Master's tongue. He doesn't have to fantasize." Jonny smirks, sings another couple measure of the Clash song playing. "He dreams about it, though, licking him insane and telling him he's a slut."

"I bet he does," Gerry turns the vent so that the heating is directed straight at Jonny's face. "The dirty slut. Just begging to shoved over the hood of the car and fucked until he screams."

"Oh, that's cruel." The blast of heat doesn't do a damned thing to lessen Jonny's discomfort. He reaches up and turns the vent back to the middle of the car. "Dirty slut wants to be fucked, yes. He also hates wearing jeans. Period."

Gerry raises his eyebrow. "And why is that, my desperate cocksucker?"

"Too damned tight. Everywhere." Jonny squirms, presses the window button and cracks it a bit, letting in a touch of cool air. "Slave's gotten damned used to wearing nothing so clothes in general are a pain. But jeans are the absolute worst."

"Master will let him wear slacks tomorrow, when he meets master's family." Gerry glances over at Jonny's cock. Yeah, looks uncomfortable. Gerry isn't at all sorry. "How does it feel, slut? How tight is it against your cock?"

Jonny leans over, lays his head against Gerry's shoulder. "Tighter than when Master put his slut in that cock cage," he says, trying to settle. "Can't find a comfortable position."

"Poor boy," Gerry says. "Your evil master has absolutely no sympathy." He pats Jonny's head and then pushes him back. "And he's trying to drive."

"Fine. Great." Jonny reaches into the back seat and grabs his camouflage jacket, draping it over himself as he works his fingers over the buttons of his jeans, loosening them just enough to make it tolerable till they stop.

Gerry spots a sign on the highway. "Does my boy need to make a pit stop?"

Jonny slides his hand over his cock, closes his eyes. "Only if it means his boy is gonna get shagged." He frees the last button, sighs. "If not, then slutty slave is content to just lie here till we get to Leeds."

"He's not going to get shagged." Too public. Gerry's not going to risk it. "And if he intends to wank, he should cover his hand with his jacket." Gerry smirks. "Oh, and ask permission first from his greedy and controlling master."

"Slave was mostly just adjusting clothes and making it so his damned cock wasn't so confined." Jonny adjusts the jacket. "But wanking sounds good, too. May he?"

"He may." Gerry makes sure cruise control is on. It is. Whew. "Do it slowly, slut. And talk through it."

"Talk through it." Jonny repeats the words. Slow, almost pausing between each one. "Boy takes cock in hand." He does it, wrapping his fingers around the swollen, too-long-constricted flesh, tugging sharply, squirming, resettling against the seat. "He strokes. His cock is already hard. Hurting."

Gerry snickers and looks quickly at his boy. "Not exactly what I meant, lad. How're you feeling?"

"Not good. Not yet. Tight. Tingling." Jonny rolls his head over. "That more what Master wants?"

"Yeah." Gerry licks his lips. "More like that. Talk dirty."

"Slave's such a slut. He has his cock in his hand, wishes it was Master's hand, fingers wrapping around the base, stroking down, pulling hard." Jonny's hands follow his words, and he closes his eyes as he tugs a bit too hard, thumb slipping under the foreskin and pushing. "Oh, yeah, slut's such a fuckin' whore."

" _Fuck._ " He can't look at him. He's going to swerve. But, wait, he'd seen a sign for a service plaza. Could pull off there. "Keep going, slut. You're such a fucking whore?"

"Filthy fuckin' slut, Master. Gets off on stroking his cock while talking to Master. Whore imagines he's on his knees instead of in the car, jerking off while Master watches." Jonny's having more fun than he should, getting harder by the minute, cock throbbing and aching.

And there's the turn off. _Thank god._ Gerry pulls into the plaza and parks the car at the far end. He takes his hands off the wheel and turns to Jonny. He grins. "Go on."

"Jonny's such a slut for his Master. He loves thinking about Master while he's wanking, about Master's cock fits into whore's tight arse, how it fills him to where he can't think about anything else but pushing back."

Bloody hell. Gerry swallows hard and unzips his pants. "Yeah? My slut loves to think about master fucking him, fucking his brains out, pinning him down hard and biting him, and sucking, and licking, and teasing my slut until he goes mad?"

"Oh, yeah." Jonny squeezes his cock, just to keep from getting closer. Doesn't want to be there. Not yet. "Pinning him down's best. Slamming him into the nearest flat surface. Fucking him raw. Slut's always prepped, ready for his Master."

Gerry fists his cock and starts stroking it slowly. "Fuck yes. Pinning you down, watching you kneel for me." _Fuck,_ those are good images. "Watching you walk around with your arse red from my hand and my paddle and my belt, watching your arse clench down around a granite plug, one with weight, hearing my boy beg for more, my slut. Always wanting more."

Forget not being close. Gerry's words slam into Jonny's brain and skid him over the edge faster than rollerblading on ice. "Master, please. Slut wants to come. Ohfuckyes."

"Then come." Gerry strokes his cock faster. He's not close, and he wants to enjoy this. "Come for me, you dirty slut. All over your hand, and all because master's talking to you."

"All because Master's talking. Yes. Master's voice." Jonny goes back to stroking, hard tugs, jerking his cock in long, even pulls. It takes only a couple more pulls and he's coming, Coating his hand in white jets, screaming through clenched teeth. "Fuck. Ohgodchristyesfuck."

That's perfect, just perfect. The sounds Jonny's making...so fucking good. Gerry groans and twists his thumb around the head of his cock. Fuck yeah.

Jonny lays his head back against the seat, lets out a long, slow breath, listening as Gerry moans. "Master coming? Want some help?"

"Could use." Gerry rubs the skin just behind his balls. Christ. "Hand, love. Not mouth." Too public. Hands are less noticeable.

"Of course, Master." Fuck being in public. Jonny hates it. He shifts and leans over, reaching out, laying his hand over Gerry's cock, sliding it so the thumb stretches down over the balls. "That better?"

Gerry groans. "Much." He reaches forward and manages on the third try to get the keys out of the ignition. There. Safe. "More."

Jonny works his fingers over Gerry's cock, wrapping and stroking, squeezing, then easing off and doing it all again. "Master is so close. His slut can feel it. He wants to paint his whore's hand, then watch Jonny lick it clean."

Gerry nods and closes his eyes tight. How'd he guess? "Yes. Want." But he needs a little more. Just a little.

A little more. That's all Gerry needs. A quick tug, a harsh pull. "Come for slut, Master. Please?"

The please is enough. Gerry groans as he comes, his fingers curling tight against the wheel. Fuck. So fucking good.

Better than good. Perfect. Jonny sighs. "May your boy lick now?"

Gerry rests his head on the top of the headrest and looks down lazily at his boy. "Go right ahead."

Jonny pulls his hand to his mouth, licks his fingers clean, one at a time. "Master tastes so good. Boy thinks he can make it to Leeds now."

"Boy thinks he can drive?" Gerry closes his eyes. "Master wants to take a rest."

"Uh, yeah." Jonny doesn't drive very much. Mostly for roles. "Switch out then while your boy runs inside, grabs a soda."

"Good idea." Gerry kisses Jonny's head. "Get me one also?"

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/82748.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	47. jonnyleemiller: Vignette: Jonny and Gerry get to Glasgow and Julie's house

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/05/) 16:05:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=47273&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=47273) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=47273) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=47273&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Jonny and Gerry get to Glasgow and Julie's house** _  
**[players only. scotland trip vignette 3.]**

The weathermen were right, for once, and the snow showers greet Jonny and Gerry as they drive into Glasgow. "We're staying with Julie tonight?"

"Yeah." Gerry fiddles with the defroster. "If we make it there in one piece."

"Drive, Master. Your boy'll defrost." Jonny gently pushes Gerry's hand back to the steering wheel. "Or is that 'drive, Ger, I'll defrost." He smiles. "Have to remember no formal."

Gerry puts his hand back on the steering wheel obediently. "Yes, dear. No formal." He checks the mirrors and pulls into a different lane. "Could probably get away with a 'sir' in jest, but not too many."

"Yes, Sir." Jonny adjusts the defrost controls so the window's cleared. He's not nearly as uncomfortable, having opted for the looser cargo pants today. "A bit of snogging, a couple random touches and we'll seem just like a married couple." He looks up. "Not much farther?"

"Not much. Ten more minutes, maybe." Gerry grins. "Love being the married couple with you, Teak. Very comfortable."

"Easier every day, Pire." It's off, the word on his tongue. It's rare he uses the pet name anymore. Always Master. "Slave. Husband. Jonny loves being both."

"Love you being both." He likes hearing Jonny call him Pire. Almost as good as master. "My Teak."

"Your Teak. Boy likes that. Forever." Jonny leans over, gives Gerry a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, Julie's cool with the occasional 'sir'. Your brother still think you're vanilla as can be?"

"He thinks I got over it." Gerry grins. "I'm a good actor, you know. Oscar-worthy, even."

"Most assuredly Oscar-worthy," Jonny says, fighting not to make the smart-arse comment. And losing. "We're not talking de la Renta, are we?"

Gerry swats Jonny's shoulder. "No. Impertinent slut. Husband," he corrects quickly. "Impertinent husband."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Jonny shrugs. "You do have great fashion sense. Few guys this boy knows look that good in billowing capes _and_ ragged jeans."

"And that's my doing?" Good boy. Humoring his master. "If you don't like a shirt, love, you could hide it in the attic."

"Slave would never do that, Master. He's a good boy." Jonny glances at the neighborhood they're driving through. He loves Scotland, really does. No wonder he's made so many films here. "And a good husband. He'd just buy you new clothes."

"How about this. You choose my clothes. So, well, if you want me wearing a cape, I'll wear a cape." Gerry shrugs. "And if you want me wearing nothing, I'll jump you and fuck you in front of the couch."

"How 'bout you fuck your boy, uh, me," Jonny corrects himself, consciously trying to do switch into a first-person mindset, "with nothing on but the cape."

"Could do that." Gerry licks his lips. "Could get all Phantom, or Dracula, and you'd be the one who tames me. Takes off the mask, kisses me gently. And then lets me fuck him on the ramparts."

"Oh, fuck, great. We're almost there and I've got a hard-on now from that image." Jonny leans back into the seat. "Think bad thoughts. Tony Blair in a corset." He shifts. It's sort of working.

Gerry smirks and turns onto the street Julie lives on. "Cold showers. London fog. The violet wand your mum sent."

Jonny turns, glares at Gerry. "Bastard. So not helping with that last one." Jonny wriggles. "Icy river. Doused in ice. Being forced to watch Britney Spears and Ashlee Simpson do a duet."

"Teak!" Gerry shudders. "No torture, please. I'm trying to drive." Now, which house was it? Oh, right, next block.

"Torture. That's not torture, Pire. Britney and Ashlee would violate every SSC code there is." Jonny grins, unbuckles his seatbelt as they pull closer to the house. "Okay, think your, I, oh fuck." He takes a deep breath, lets it out. "Husband. Ready to be nice with in-laws."

"Bad kind of torture." Gerry pulls up into Julie's driveway, grateful that it's been shoveled. He puts the car into park and sighs before turning the car off. "Fuck. Where're the chocolates?"

"Back seat. Don't worry. You get them, I'll get the duffels." Jonny opens the door. Not too much snow. Just enough to be pretty. The way he likes it. In another minute, he's standing outside and leaning back in, snagging their bags.

"Good idea." He'd gotten an appropriate bribe for Julie, but they're hidden beneath his and Jonny's coats. Gerry passes Jonny's through the door and snags his own before getting the chocolates. "You know, love, life is like a box of chocolates."

Jonny rolls his eyes. "Don't start." He glances up as he shuts the car door, toward the house. The front door's opening, welcoming committee headed out in full force.

"You insulting my Tom Hanks impression?" Gerry checks the doors. Locked. Perfect. He slings his coat over his shoulder and heads for Julie.

"No, sir," Jonny says, biting off the 'master' he wants to add. "You do a great Tom Hanks. Just y-I'm not into him." He slings the bags over his shoulder and follows. Julie's as pretty as Gerry is handsome, dark hair and curly, a bit longer than when he saw her last. "Hi, sis," he says, waving.

"Jonny!" She gives him a quick hug. "Gerry tells me you made an honest man of him. About time."

Gerry mutters something under his breath and gives Julie the chocolates. "There's caramel in it for you if you don't molest my husband."

"Honest? Doubt it." Jonny hugs back as best he can with the bags. He glances at Gerry, gives him that 'what do I do?' grin. "Just trying to keep up with him. How you doing?"

"Fantastic." Julie puts the chocolates under one arm and then reaches for the duffels. "Here, let me help with that."

"Nah, that's okay." Jonny shakes his head. "It's my job. I mean, I've got 'em. Just direct me to the right room, Julie, and I'll be fine."

Julie shrugs. "Your funeral." She turns to Gerry. "You're taking one, though."

"Yes, ma'am." Gerry rolls his eyes and takes the one closest to him.

"I pulled out the sofa in the den for you," Julie goes on, leading them into the house. "Should be big enough."

Jonny relinquishes the bag with an apologetic shrug. "Den sounds great." Big enough, too, considering they sleep virtually on top of each other half the time. "You warn everyone, Julie? Plans for some big family thing, I bet."

"Well ... I might've." Julie smiles brightly and shows them into the den. She flips the lights on. "There. Right as rain."

"Looks great. It'll be perfect." Jonny drops the duffel on the floor beside the chair, takes off his jacket and lays it across the chair's back. He turns around and gives Julie a kiss on the cheek. "You're a saint. Gerry's got a super family so his, I, don't mind big deals."

Gerry swats Jonny's arm when Julie's not watching, and gives him a dirty look.

"Wasn't a problem." Julie gives him a kiss in return. "The big deal just happened."

Jonny winces. He deserved the swat, and the glare. "You want I should unpack while you two plot?"

"Let's all unpack," Julie says. She grins. "I want to see what you two brought for Willie's kids."

_All unpack._ Jonny does a quick mental check. Nothing bad in the duffels. "Sure." He reaches down and pulls the duffel off the floor to the sofa bed. "I think they'll like what their uncles brought." He blushes, unzipping the bag. "Kinda went overboard shopping."

"We did." Gerry groans. "We're going to spoil them rotten and Will'll take me out back and give me a bloody nose."

Julie grins and sits down on the bed. "What is it?"

Jonny pulls out the goodies. "FIrst off, books. Don't think Will will get upset 'bout that." He lays out the Harry Potter set along with _Eleventh Hour_ and _The Dragons Are Singing Tonight_. "Maybe it's the dolls that'll do it. Will lets the girls play with dolls, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he lets them." Julie picks up the books and flips through them. They look good. "Which did you get?"

"Ta-da." Jonny pulls out several Barbie dolls. "It's the California surfing collection. You've got surfer girl Barbie and her new lover, Blaine." He smiles. "And then there's jilted boyfriend Ken, although I still say he's really dating Blaine and Barbie's just the beard."

Julie snickers. "That's what I thought, when I first heard of it." She puts the boxes together. "Look at how Ken's making eyes at Blaine."

"And, of course, Barbie's really just holding out till Westley admits her undying devotion." Jonny nudges Julie's arm. "Got 'em the skate-n-surf shack, too, and the pool, and," he pauses, reaches back in, pulls out the pink convertible. "It even has a little CD player."

Julie turns to Gerry. "Yeah, I see your point. Will's gonna pulverize you."

"I like to buy affection." Gerry shrugs. "Remember the paper weight I made you?"

"It was an ashtray!"

"I was five!"

Julie snickers. "That's no excuse." She winks at Jonny. "Your husband tell you about that?"

"No. Didn't know my husband was artistic." Jonny doesn't stumble quite as badly over the word that time. He thinks he can do this. "Is this a story I should hear? Blackmail potential?"

"Yes," Julie says, at the same time that Gerry grumbles a 'no' and rubs his temples. "Shut it, you." She licks her lips. "Gerry took an art class, elementary fingerpainting and clay. Came home with a paper weight for me, except that his teacher had made almost all of it, and she'd thought he was trying to make an ashtray."

Jonny laughs. "That's adorable, Pire," he says, managing to get out the pet name over the _Master_. He crosses his legs and leans against Julie's shoulder. "Bet he thought it was perfect and exactly what he intended it to be. And you were the sweet sister who didn't correct him."

"Course I didn't." Julie rubs Jonny's hair. She can't resist. He's so cute. "Then one day he looked at it and asked me why there was an ashtray in the room. Wanted to know, in his oldest seven-year-old voice, why his older sister was smoking."

The touch is familiar. Gerry touches Jonny just that way, hand rubbing through his hair. It's not the same, most comforting than arousing, but it grounds Jonny in an odd way. He nudges against Julie's fingers. "Sure he wasn't just wanting to bum a fag?"

Gerry coughs hard, and tugs Jonny away from his sister. "I'll have you know that I didn't start smoking until much after that. Much."

"Sorry," Jonny murmurs, pulled away from Julie to Gerry's side. He feels chastised, fights hard not dropping back into formal speech, slave mentality. "Love you."

"Love you also." Gerry kisses Jonny's forehead, feeling stupid. He knows Jonny's immediate reaction to be told he was wrong, and it's not something that they're supposed to be doing over the weekend. "Sorry."

Jonny wraps his arms around Gerry's waist, snuggles in. "Anyone mind if I take a nap before dinner?" Dual purpose. Time to be alone, think, and give Julie an excuse to leave the room. "Promise I'll even help cook later."

Julie can take a hint. "I don't mind," she says. She stands up. "Both of you. Long trip." She smirks. "Oh, and the walls aren't soundproof. Just so you know." She gives Gerry a wink and leaves the room, closing the door thoughtfully behind her.

"Didn't mean to do something wrong," Jonny whispers when Julie's gone. He tucks himself in under Gerry's arm. "Just she's so easy to be with, and so nice and," he pauses, "it doesn't mean anything. Not with her."

"Know it didn't." Gerry strokes Jonny's back. "Sorry. Not jealous, just ... protective." He shakes his head. "She likes you, but, well, you're gay, and she knows that."

The stroking elicits a purr, low and soft, Jonny relaxing immediately. "Yes, Master, she knows your boy belongs to you."

"And I know that, too." Gerry smiles. "Now, how about we catch a nap?"

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	48. gerard: Vignette: Waking up in Glasgow

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/06/) 08:28:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=83448&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=83448) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=83448) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=83448&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Waking up in Glasgow** _  
[players only. scotland trip vignette 4.]

  
Sofa beds aren't the most comfortable, no matter how nice the mattress or the double layer of sheets. At one point, somewhere around 3 a.m., Jonny's tempted to crawl out and sleep on the floor. Only problem with that would be answering the questions in the morning. Instead he curls back into Gerry's side for another few hours.

He never really falls back asleep and come 6 a.m., he's ready to wake up Master. He kisses Gerry's shoulder, sliding his hand over his husband's stomach.

Gerry's slept much better, but he still wakes up when Jonny touches him. "Mm. Morning, love." Light's coming through the blinds, so he assumes it's morning. Otherwise, his boy is going to get a spanking.

"Morning," Jonny says, kissing again, licking a path from the curve of Gerry's shoulder to his neck, "Master." He's whispering, almost breathless silence. "Your boy had the most wicked dream, tied up and whimpering."

"Did he?" Gerry takes his hand out from under the blankets and strokes Jonny's neck. "Should tell master about it."

"Tied naked to a post, middle of a field." Jonny rolls his neck against Gerry's hand. "Smoke all around. Could smell it, but not see it, eyes blindfolded, and hands on your boy's body, then he was bleeding." He slides his hand down, fingers slipping under pajama bottoms. "Master want to be awakened properly?"

Gerry squeezes Jonny's neck. "Yeah, he does." He licks his lips and raises his hips so that Jonny can pull them down. "Was my boy being fucked during it, or just being touched and cut?"

"Touched, cut, his cock was bound in strips of cloth. Couldn't be fucked 'cause his back was to the post." Jonny tugs the fabric, working the pajamas down enough to get his hand around Gerry's cock while he's shifting around to get under the blanket. "Master'll have to be quiet, you know."

"Master knows." Wishes he didn't, but he knew he'd have to. "And was master biting his slave as well as cutting him? Claiming him on a battle field after a long day...bet my slave was covered in blood."

"Soaked in it. Blood from old cuts still flowing while Master made new ones." Jonny leans down, licks across Gerry's groin, letting his tongue swirl around the cock's base.

Gerry bites his lip so he doesn't make any noises when Jonny's tongue first touches him. Holy fuck, that's good. So good. Gerry licks his lips. "Bet my slave begged."

"Mmm, slave begged. So hard." Jonny drags his tongue from base to tip, slips his lips over the head and sucks.

Gerry whimpers. "What'd he...what'd he say?" No, screw that. No talking, just sucking.

Jonny doesn't answer, except to let Gerry's cock slide to the back of his throat, tighten his mouth around the flesh and suck. Very, very hard.

Fuck! He has to be quiet. He'll wake up Julie, and then he'll never live it down. Must be quiet. Must be quiet. Damn Jonny and his fantastic mouth. Gerry threads his fingers in Jonny's hair and pulls hard.

It's torture, slave turning the table on master, just a bit, and Jonny's enjoying it, jerking against the hand in his hair, taking Gerry even deeper, till he's breathing nothing but cock. _Brilliant._

His slave is evil. Must have been taking lessons from his master. Gerry yanks on his hair, trying to get him to move back. It's too good like this. Way too fucking good.

Jonny moves back, continuing to suck as he pulls off, flicks his tongue over the cockhead. "Master want something?"

"H-handjob. Your hand." Gerry takes in a shuddering breath and closes his eyes. "Don't trust myself to be quiet in your mouth."

"Yes, Master." Jonny slides himself back up to stretch out alongside Gerry. He kisses his husband's throat as he wraps his hand around Gerry's cock, squeezes and starts stroking. "Then this way, slave can tell you how much he wants that cock inside him, shoved in his arse with no more prep than what his boy normally has, fucking him hard and long." He sets up a solid rhythm, up and down the shaft, flicking his thumb around the foreskin on each pass. "Maybe with a ring on Master's cock so he won't come until his slave's so sore he's dead weight against the bed."

Gerry licks it until the mention of a cockring. No. He doesn't give up that kind of control. He glares at Jonny half-heartedly. "No." He doesn't think he sounds very convincing, while he's jerking up into Jonny's hand. "No."

"No? Master wouldn't want to fuck his slave with the Gates?" Jonny shivers at his own words. He rubs his thumb over the cock's tip and spreads the sweep of precum down the shaft as he strokes.

As long as it was his slave who was wearing them, sure. Gerry whimpers and grabs Jonny's wrist. More. Now.

Jonny picks up the pace, stroking hard and fast and forgetting finesse. "Love you, Master, every way slave can have you."

And he loves his slave also. More than words. He comes over Jonny's hand, biting his own so he doesn't make any noises.

A few more strokes and Jonny's pulling the last of Gerry's orgasm out of him, sucking on Gerry's neck before he pulls his hand up and licks it clean. Perfect way to start a Sunday off.

Gerry groans and opens his eyes. "So good to me, slut."

Jonny's snuggling now, wrapping his leg over Gerry's, his own cock hard and pressing into Gerry's thigh. "Master can drift back to sleep if he wants. Slave will get up and help with breakfast."

"Don't even dare." Gerry strokes the back of Jonny's neck. "Don't leave me."

"That's an even better thought," Jonny says, nuzzling against Gerry's neck and curling closer. "Slave's happiest right here."

"Me, too." Gerry kisses Jonny's hair and smiles. "But there's no way in hell I'm wearing a cockring while fucking you."

"Why not? It'd be wicked, fucking your slave till he's begging to come."

"I can do that without subjecting myself to a lot of pain."

"Of course, Master." Jonny wraps his arm around Gerry's chest. "It was just a notion your slave had. Don't have to mention it again."

"Won't." Gerry smiles. "If you really want, you know, to be fucked mercilessly, I've been clued in to strap-ons that go on your thigh. Could probably figure out how to work one of those."

"No, that's all right. Slave's happy with what he gets from Master."

"Good boy." Gerry pets him. "Tell me if that ever changes, ok?"

"Sure, Master." Jonny _is_ content, with Gerry, with their life, with pushing the limits when it's doable. "Snuggle now, till Julie sneaks in and wakes us?"

"Yeah. Wait." Gerry reaches down and tugs his pajama bottoms back up. "Okay, set now." He looks down. "My boy want to come?"

"Not yet. Maybe in the shower. Slave likes feeling needy."

"Suit yourself." Gerry tugs the blanket up. "Cuddle now."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/83448.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	49. gerard: Vignette: Dinner with the siblings

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/06/) 16:29:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=83568&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=83568) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=83568) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=83568&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Dinner with the siblings** _  
[players only. Scotland trip vignette 5. Added disclaimer: While Ger does have an older sister and brother, I don't know nor do I want to know their names. His entire extended family as portrayed here is completely fictional.]

  
Dinner's a few minutes away and Jonny's still on the floor playing with Will's daughters.

"Unca Jonny, can you do magic?" Jenny says, curling into Jonny's lap, the Harry Potter book perched in front of them.

"No, pumpkin, I can't," Jonny says, smiling, "but it'd be cool." He snuggles her up. "I'd make you a princess."

"And marry me?"

"Of course, Jenny. I'd be your prince."

In the kitchen, Will gives his brother a questioning look and Gerry pinches the bridge of his nose. "So what'm I, Jonny?" he calls.

"His queen," Will mutters, and Gerry punches him in the shoulder.

Jonny cranes his neck, looks over his shoulder and grins. "Lord and master," he says, "of the estate."

Helen snuggles against Jonny's arm, clutching the Blaine doll, now half-dressed. "Marry me, too," she coos. "You can. Unca Gerry'll let you."

Gerry grins. His boy is adorable, and his nieces are even more so. He reaches around Will for a bit of lettuce and pops it into his mouth. "Your kids are cute, Will."

"I know." Will eats a carrot off the salad. "Do you and Jonny...?"

Gerry shakes his head. "Yes-no...not really. Mentioned it once." He winces and takes more lettuce. "Even less legal than getting married."

"He can't marry you and me both, Hel." Jenny sticks out her tongue. "You can be my lady in waiting."

"No fair, Jenny." Helen pouts, snatching up Barbie and clutching her against Blaine. "I wanna be a princess, too."

"Then you marry Unca Gerry," Jenny says, going up on her knees against Jonny's jeans-clad leg.

He squirms, her knee biting into his inner thigh, right over the fang tattoo. "Jenny, luv," Jonny says, putting the book down on the floor and wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist, lifting her up, reducing the pressure on his leg. "It's my world. I make the law, so I can marry both my princesses."

"Your husband's marriage laws are weird," Julie says, and motions them to step back so she can check on dinner. Finally done. Will hands her the oven mitts and she takes it out and lets it cool for a moment on the range.

"I learned long ago not to question him." Gerry grins. "Especially when he's like that." Jonny's so good with kids. He just lights up. Gerry wants to take it and bottle it up and never let it out.

Helen crawls into Jonny's lap. "Marry me first. Wanna pink dress."

"Bride wears white," Jenny says, scooting over enough to let her twin have one of their uncle's legs to sit on. "Barbie wears white."

"No she doesn't." Helen holds up Barbie, clad in skimpy bathing suit. "Anyhow, I want lace." She turns, puts on her defiant face. "You like pink lace, Unca Jonny?"

Jonny's following the conversation, laughing to himself at the girls' reactions to each other. One minute fighting, the next second loving sisters. "Uh, yeah, I like pink. And lace." He leans in, gives Helen a quick kiss on the cheek. "I think you'd look pretty in pink, ruffles and maybe a little satin."

"Oooh, I want satin." Jenny's settling, not gouging Jonny's thigh anymore. "White. And a veil. Brides have to have veils. Princesses, too."

Gerry tries not to grin too hard as he peaks in. "Jonny, girls. Time for dinner." He winks at Jonny. "And I'll have you know that at Uncle Jonny's first wedding, the bride wore black."

"Really?" Helen looks from Jonny to Gerry and back again, clamoring off his lap. "Black. Like a vampire." She's obviously entranced by the notion. "Cape, too?"

"Black's ugly," Jenny says, pulling herself off Jonny and walking toward the kitchen door. "Unca Gerry, I wanna wear white."

Jonny stands, glares at Gerry, then scoops Helen up in his arms, heading to the dining room. "No cape, luv. That's Uncle Gerry's style." He nuzzles her cheek and ear. "My girl like vampires?"

"Bunnicula." Helen squirms in Jonny's arms, her dolls clutched between their chests. "He has fangs and lives in a garden."

Gerry squats down and hugs Jenny. "You can wear white if you want. And Helen can wear black. You could be like a chessboard."

"Awright." Jenny kisses Gerry's cheek. "You're the best, Unca Gerry. Love you."

This is the third time today that Jenny's melted his heart. That's got to be a record. "Love you too, princess," he says, and kisses her forehead. "Hungry?"

"Yessir. Hungry." Jenny takes his hand. "You sit beside me. C'mon."

Jonny's already at the table, putting Helen down into a chair and sliding into the one next to it. "It all looks good, Julie." He leans over, tucks a napkin onto Helen's lap. "Wish you'd let me help, though."

"When I come to visit, you can do it all." Julie sets the trivet on the table and puts the casserole on top of it.

Gerry sits down next to Jenny and twirls her cup around with his finger. Julie'd nicked the old cups when their parents had moved north, and Gerry knows that he can make a rainbow on the tablecloth with this one.

"Definitely. You come to London and I'll pamper you." Jonny watches Gerry, seeing how entranced Jenny is by the magic. He's never seen his lover do that particular trick. He nudges Helen's shoulder. "I think Jenny has her own prince now."

Helen smiles. "That's good, Unca Jonny. Then we can both come live with you."

Will gives Gerry and Jonny dirty looks, and then hands Julie the knife. "How big a piece do you want, Helen?"

Jonny looks at Gerry with that "what'd I do" shrug, then goes quiet, settling back into his chair.

"Little piece, Daddy," Helen says. "And a tiny piece for Barbie."

"Ok." Will smiles and cuts Helen a piece, and gives the bits that fall off for Barbie, then turns to Jenny. "And my other princess?"

Jenny's slow to pull her eyes away from the rainbow. It's so pretty. "Itty-bit, Daddy? And broccoli."

Gerry gives the cup one last twirl and then lets it lie. Will cuts Jenny's piece and gives it to her. "Julie?"

Julie comes back from the kitchen with the salad and sits down at the table. "Few inches, Willie."

Will cuts a piece for her, then one for Gerry, and turns to Jonny. "And...?"

"Just a little, please," Jonny says, still looking down. He's suddenly more nervous, less at ease than he was before. He shouldn't be. Will likes Jonny.

Will cuts Jonny a good piece and gives it to him, then cuts one for himself. The dish goes into the middle of the table, and the knife is put away from the girls. He passes the salad down the table. "Coke's in the fridge."

"I'll get it," Jonny says, pushing his chair back. "Milk for the girls?"

"Or apple juice. Second shelf, behind the potatoes."

"Juice," Helen says, following quickly by Jenny's "milk."

"Yes, ma'am." Jonny excuses himself and goes into the kitchen, pulling down glasses and starting to fill them.

Gerry gets the salad from Julie and takes some. "Jenny, Helen, either of you want?"

"Do we have to?" they ask in unison.

Gerry looks at Will. "Your call."

Will sighs. "No, not tonight, but you do need to eat all your food." He really is going to beat his brother's head against the wall next time they're alone.

"Yay!" The shouts greet Jonny as he comes back into the dining room. He sets the glasses on the table, milk and juice and his cola.

"I take it there's a victory," he says, sitting down.

"Daddy said we don't have to eat salad," Helen says. "Unca Gerry asked him. And we don't have to, not tonight."

"Ah, that _is_ a victory," Jonny says. "But I like salad. Is it all right if I eat your portion?"

"Oh, yes, Unca Jonny." Helen's grinning now. "You can have mine and Barbie's."

"Wow, yours and Barbie's. I hope Uncle Jonny can finish it all." Gerry passes the salad bowl across the table.

Jonny takes it, smile slightly skewed. _And if your boy can't, does he get a spanking?_ "I think I can manage." He scoops out a generous helping of the tossed greens, then adds a single romaine leaf atop it. "Lucky for me, Barbie doesn't eat much."

"Well, for one, she's plastic." Julie winks at the girls. "But I'd bet she'd need a lot to help her keep her toes pointed like that all the time."

The girls giggle, then dive into their casserole.

"Seems a bit torturous, pointed shoes," Jonny says, forking his salad, "but so are stiletto heels, I imagine. Definitely one of the down sides of being a girl."

"I'd imagine they are," Gerry mutters and winks at Jonny across the table. Then, louder, "They as bad as they look, Julie?"

"Yes." Julie mimes tosses food across the table at Gerry with her fork.

"But you look pretty in 'em, Julie." Jonny stuffs the salad into his mouth.

"I do, too," Jenny says between bites. "Auntie Jules lets us play dress up at her house and she has the prettiest pink shoes."

"Do they have bows on them?" Gerry pours himself some of the coke.

"Yeah, I let them in that pair." Julie grins at the girls. "And we take good care of our heels, don't we?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jenny says.

"Yes'm." Helen twirls her fork into her casserole, spearing a chunk of potato. "I like my sneakers better. The black ones with the pink stripes."

Jonny grins, laughs, leans down. "You go, girl. Sneaks rule."

"And it's easier to run in them." Gerry salutes Jonny with his cup, and the conversation turns to other things. Soon everyone's plate is picked clean, and it's time for dessert.

The girls are devouring their pudding, but Jonny passes on dessert and starts gathering up the dinner plates from the table, taking them into the kitchen to clean. It's habit, training, something he enjoys, too, in a strange way. "I'll take care of the dishes, Julie," he says, layering cutlery on china. "You just sit and keep talking."

"Here, let me help." Gerry's out of his seat before anyone can tell him to sit down. He gathers up the rest of the plates and helps Jonny take them into the kitchen.

Jonny knows better than to tell Gerry to sit down, especially when they're not in their house, in Jonny's kitchen. "Thanks," he says, setting down the dishes beside the sink and pushing up his sleeves. He still has to bite off the _Master_ , but it's easier somehow with the girls underfoot.

"Not a problem." Gerry leans forward and kisses Jonny's cheek. "How are you holding up?" he whispers.

"Okay." Jonny looks over his Gerry's shoulder, checking that the coast is clear. "It's hard, Master," he murmurs against Gerry's cheek. "But your boy loves your family, and he's having a good time."

"And they love you." Gerry wraps his arm around Jonny's waist and pulls him in tight. "Especially the girls. Have you wrapped around their fingers."

"Yeah, they kinda have. They're precious, Pire, such little girls." Jonny forgets about the dishes for a moment, lets himself be wrapped, returns the gesture, sliding his hands around Gerry's body. "And I'm just their uncle, so it's easy for them to love me."

Gerry's silent for a long moment, then whispers. "I want ones like them." He closes his eyes and rests his head on Jonny's shoulder. "I want kids, Teak."

"Oh, fuck." It's all that comes out for a minute, a long minute. "Me, too. Want kids so bad it aches more than anything since I realized how I love you."

_Oh, thank fucking god._ Gerry breathes a sigh of relief. "Really? Not just me?" He frowns. "We should...we need...we should talk." Maybe it's just being around Helen and Jenny. Maybe it's just rubbing off from there. "Later. But I want, so much, love."

"Not just you. Yeah, we need to talk. A lot." Jonny's smiling. It's easier than frowning. "It won't be easy. Talk later. Dishes to do, girls to play with."

"Yeah. Do it later." Gerry licks his lips. It's not going to be easy, but if they're both on the same page, they can work from there. "Lot to talk about." Schematics are only the beginning.

"Slave needs to wash the dishes now, Master." Jonny tilts his head up, kisses Gerry's lips. "Helping or distracting?"

Gerry returns the kiss light against Jonny's lips. "Helping. Always helping."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/83568.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	50. jonnyleemiller: Vignette: Talking over baby pictures

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/09/) 21:29:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48060&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48060) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48060) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48060&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Talking over baby pictures** _  
**[players only. scotland trip vignette 6. occurs sunday, february 6, immediately after[dinner with siblings](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/83568.html).]**

It's not that late, but Monday's a school day and so the girls are tucked into bed, with kisses from all their princes, and the adults are settling down into the living room. Time to relax, and Jonny can lean against Gerry's leg, sitting on the floor at his husband's feet, comfortable, quietly listening to siblings reminisce and tell stories on one another.

It's something Jonny never had, siblings. He'd want his children to be like this, he thinks, brothers and sisters loving and playful, even when they're arguing over whose fault it was their mother's prized china bowl was broken.

It was Julie's fault. That's the consensus at present. Just because it had been Gerry who'd been kicking the football around and made a bad pass to Will didn't mean a thing. Julie had been moving it to get behind it to her jellybean collection. She'd had it in her hand, the ball had hit her legs, and she'd dropped it.

"So that makes it your fault." Julie sticks her tongue out at Gerry. "You can't play for shite."

Gerry rolls his eyes. "You're the one who can't keep a grip."

"And," Julie goes on, "if it's anyone's it's Will's."

"What?" Will looks affronted. "I was on the other side of the room!"

"You're the one who had to pay for half of it. Therefore, your fault."

Gerry reaches down and rubs the back of Jonny's neck when he thinks his siblings aren't looking. They hadn't said anything to Jonny taking his place at his feet. Seemed to think it was cute. But touching him like he belonged there might be a little strange.

Jonny rubs into the touch. Nothing unusual about it. Lovers do it, casual touches. He holds back on the whimper when Gerry's nails scratch a light path above his collar. Or rather where his collar should be. That's the most awkward part of it all, not having the leather around his throat. The pendant's nice and heavy enough to ground him, but Jonny misses the leather.

"That's like saying that...," Will scratches his chin. "Like, I don't know. I had to pay for a birthday present for Great-Aunt Sharon, and so it's my fault she's--"

"Unspeakable?"

"Yeah. Unspeakable. And I paid for my first car, so it's my fault it stalled."

"It was."

Will waves it away. "Was not. And I just had to pay because I was supposed to be watching you."

Gerry tips Jonny's head up. "Will's a shite babysitter."

"Sounds like it," Jonny says, the _sir_ almost sliding off his tongue as he stares up at Gerry. "But he's a great dad. The princesses are perfect."

"Thank you, Jonny." Will grins at him. "Wanna see the baby pictures?"

"Sure. Yeah, that'd be great." Jonny grins, looks at Gerry again. "Okay with you?"

"As long as Will doesn't have my baby pictures stashed around here anywhere."

"No, Jonny has to wait for mum to pull those out." Will smirks at Gerry's groan. "You know she's going to, Ger. Best resign yourself to your fate." He stands up and pulls a thick album off the shelf, then sits down next to Gerry on the couch and opens up. "First page, baby bracelets."

It's tempting to crawl up on the couch and curl up in Gerry's lap, but Jonny suspect that might cross a line. Instead, he pulls himself up to his knees, grinning just a bit at how that's a more comfortable position anyway, and peers over the edge of the album. "Adorable. They're twins, I know, but which one's older?"

"Helen." Will turns the page. "First pictures." He points to the cute bundle on the right. "Helen. She got a green hat right after these were taken so we could tell them apart."

"That's got to be weird, having two kids you can't tell apart. I mean, you must've been thinking one was the other all the time," Jonny says. "Or did it just get natural? I mean, now, Helen's not like Jenny so it's easy."

"We dressed them differently from the start. Had 'em fingerprinted at the hospital and everything, in case we did switch them. And then it just got easier."

"That's smart. Fingerprinting. And I'm sure it's always easier for the parents to know them apart."

"Yeah. When you're around them all the time, you learn to tell them apart." Will turns the page. "First visit home. It's hell on their teachers. They aren't above switching."

Jonny leans over, runs his finger over the photo's edge. It's one of Will sitting in a rocking chair holding, he thinks, Jenny. It's beautiful. "Looks peaceful."

"It is, until they start screaming."

_Same could be said for slaves._ Jonny blushes. "Screams can be managed. Just have to figure out why they're screaming and handle it."

Will snorts. "Try it sometime." He turns the page. "Okay, that's just the label from their first booties. Here we go, six months."

"Would love to," Jonny murmurs. He laughs as Will turns more pages. "Did you save everything?"

"Tried to. Missed some, though." Will turns the page and unfolds the paper in. "Ah. First words." He grins. "We had them sign it with an x. Helen wouldn't let go of the purple crayon."

"Purple. Great colour. Sounds like a Helen thing. Jenny went for pink, I bet."

"Yep." Will shows off the first words. "And then they conspired and swapped when Julie came over to hear them, which made me sound stupid."

"You're lucky, Will." Jonny's as close to Gerry as he can get without being on top of him, kneeling up and leaning over his lap while he looks at the photo album. "They've both grown up so well."

Will looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you. You know, you two would make great parents. You should think about it."

"Not exactly easy. Agencies don't line up to give babies to gay couples." Jonny sighs, slinks down and lies his head on Gerry's thigh. "Would love to be a dad," he murmurs.

Gerry strokes Jonny's hair slowly. He loves his boy. So fucking much. "You'd be a great one," he whispers. "Fantastic one."

Julie wraps her arm around Gerry's shoulders. "Have you two thought about doing it the old fashioned way?" She traces the vein on the back of Gerry's hand. "Two men like you, could probably find someone willing to do it for you. Do it at a clinic, I'm sure there's somewhere you could. Negotiate payment and work it out."

"Can see the tabs headlines now when she changes her mind and decides to sue, thinking just 'cause we're celebs she can get a load of cash." Jonny moves at that point, pulling himself up onto the couch and curling into Gerry's shoulder.

Gerry holds him tight, all but pulling him onto his lap. "It'd be easier that way, yeah," he says to Julie. "And probably easier legalwise, if one of us' biological. But, yeah. Have to worry about tell-alls to tabs."

"And can't ask friends," Jonny says, sighing at the touch, content being held. "Closest this, uh, I come is Angie and she's into adopting, not having."

"Friends of a friend, maybe?" Julie reaches out hesitantly and strokes Jonny's back. He looks like he needs it.

Jonny's conscious of the touch, gentle fingers tentatively rubbing through his shirt. He responds, just as conscious of his arms wrapping Gerry's chest while Julie comforts him. It's oddly soothing and he relaxes.

"Guess I could ask. Sean or Jamie might know someone."

Julie's right. They shouldn't think that all possibilities were exhausted until all of them were. "Sean might," Gerry whispers. "We should ask around. Find out."

"Yeah." Jonny sighs. That's gonna be one weird conversation to have with his mates. Maybe Angie first. "When we get home. Yo--I'll ask a couple people."

Gerry thinks he should care that Jonny keeps half-slipping, but he doesn't. He rubs his fingers across Jonny's wrists. "Let's keep looking at pictures, love."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	51. gerard: Vignette: Family Dinner

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/08/) 21:56:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84069&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84069) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84069) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84069&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Family Dinner** _  
[players only. scotland trip vignette 7.]

  
In the end, it was easier for the parents to drive down, than for everyone to drive up. Gerry's mum and stepfather arrived just after rush hour, bearing wine for dinner and presents for the girls.

Gerry's sister is fantastic, his brother nice and the nieces delightful, but Jonny can't help getting nervous when it comes 'round to dinner with Gerry's mum. He's switched shirts three times, finally settling on the black button-up, collar slightly open, and jeans, crisp and blue and not the least bit ripped anywhere. He's even traded out his traditional Converse hi-tops for loafers, and combed his hair down, as much as it will, hoping to look the perfect son-in-law.

He stands quietly off to the side, watching the greetings, not insinuating himself into family ritual, wishing Julie would ask him to help in the kitchen or something.

"C'mon, Unca Jonny, Nana likes you." Helen's pulling on Jonny's hand. "Gotta get hugs."

"That's right," Jenny says, pulling just as hard on the other side.

It's a lost cause, Jonny thinks, and he's tugged up to Gerry's mother. "Hello, ma'am."

"So formal, Jonny," Margaret says. "Tell me your good manners are rubbing off on my boy.' She glances at her granddaughters. "Seems you have an escort. How are my poppets?"

The girls laugh. "We're princesses now, Nana," they say together, sing-song voices. "Unca Jonny's building us a castle and going to marry us."

"I have good manners," Gerry insists, and kisses his mother's cheek. "Can I take anything?"

"Yes, you do, dear." Margaret returns the kiss, brief on her son's cheek. "He's precious, my son-in-law, so allow me to indulge." She holds out the wine. "Here, take that to your sister while I pamper my grandchildren."

Jonny blushes. He's just being polite. Helen and Jenny are still tugging so he crouches down and scoops his arms around them both. "I think you should be saying hello properly," he says, nudging them toward their grandmother. They scoot away and scamper into Margaret's arms.

"What'd you bring, Nana? Uncles gave us dolls. You want to see them?" The words are flying out of the girls' mouths so fast Margaret can't tell who's saying what.

"Hush, now, both of you. Off to the couch and I'll open my bag." She shoos off the girls and looks at Jonny. "And from you, I get a hug?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jonny stands up, steps over and wraps his arms around Margaret. "It's good to see you again."

Gerry takes the wine and hands it to Julie, after she steps back from giving their mum a hug. She passes it off to Will, who takes it into the kitchen and puts it in the freezer. That should cool it by the time they start eating.

"How was the drive?"

"Pleasant enough," Margaret says, hugging Jonny and letting go. "You boys need to come up later in the spring, though, spend a few days. Has Jonny even seen the Highlands?"

"Been to Inverness," Jonny says. "Filming. But that's all."

"We'll come up," Gerry promises. He wraps his arm around Jonny's waist. "In the spring, or whenever you want to see us."

Jonny leans into Gerry's shoulder. Much more comforting touch. "We'll be up here come spring," he says, "or Gerry will, if _Burns_ filming starts on time."

"That'd be lovely. We'd have you 'round for a bit of time," Margaret says. "Now, I need to dole out gifts to patient princesses." She turns and heads toward the couch where Helen and Jenny are sitting, crosslegged, eager smiles on their faces.

Gerry follows her a few steps behind and bends down to whisper in Jonny's ear. "You don't want to come?"

"Don't do that," Jonny murmurs. He knows Gerry doesn't mean it that way, but Jonny's brain is rather warped at the moment and he's still a bit nervous. "Sure."

"C'mon, Nana, wanna see," Helen says. "Now." The demand's met with a stern frown. "Please?"

"That's my girl," Will mutters. He beckons Gerry and Jonny into the kitchen. "Help me finish setting the table."

Jonny turns, grins at Will. "Please is hard to remember when you're wanting a pressie," he says, walking into the dining room. He picks up the stack of cutlery and starts setting them out. The noise from the living is filled with laughs, squeals. "Oooh, Nana, Barbie will love this. It's pink." Jonny laughs.

Gerry has one cup hanging from each of his fingers, clenched hard against his palm so he doesn't drop them. "And easy to remember other times."

"We're working on the easy to remember at all times." Will drops the pile of good napkins on the table and starts folding them and putting them by the plates.

"Please, sir," Jonny says, scooting behind Gerry, "pull your tush in a tuck so I can by."

Gerry drops the last cup and flashes Jonny a grin. "Skinny boy like you? Why should I?"

"Because you're a gentleman, sir." Jonny's smiling, enjoying the random moment. "And the boy's not skinny. He's slender, well-built."

"He's skinny." Gerry says. He licks his lips. "And I'm no gentleman. I demand payment in the form of a kiss for the favor."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." Jonny tilts his head up, kisses Gerry, soft, sweet, with a whispered "Master" breathed against his husband's lips.

Mmm. That's what he was missing. Gerry breaks the kiss. "Beautiful slave," he murmurs against Jonny's chin. "Love you." He scoots back. "What you paid for."

"Well worth the price. Collect more when we get home." Jonny moves on, continuing to place the forks, knives and spoons in their proper places. He's just finishing when Jenny comes sliding into the room, followed close by Helen.

"Look, Daddy. Nana brought us dresses." Jenny's talking, Helens modeling, holding up new pink dresses, one in 5-year-old size, the other in bizarrely proportioned plastic doll size. "And she made Barbie ones to match."

"That's wonderful, girls!" Will squats down to get a better look. "You both look like pretty princesses." He looks up at his mother walking into the room. "So thoughtful, mum."

"Practical pleasure, Will," Margaret says. "Something the girls need _and_ something they want."

"Unca Jonny," Helens says, jumping up against Jonny. He catches her and scoops her up into his arms. "Now Barbie has new dress. For wedding. Me and Jenny, too. Can we get married now?"

"Yeah, Unca Gerry," Jenny says, giving her dad a quick kiss before turning to her uncle, "can we be in your wedding? Flower girls. We'd be beautiful."

"Of course you can." Gerry forces himself not to change his expression. He doesn't want to say anything. He doesn't want to get all broody in the middle of his family. "But Uncle Jonny and I don't have a date for it, yet. But when we get married, promise, you can be part of it."

Jonny winces at the question, then smiles at the answer. "I think two girls need to put away their pretty dresses and get ready for dinner," he says, giving Helen a quick Eskimo kiss. "C'mon, Jenny." He holds out his hand, and Jenny skips over, wrapping her fingers in his. "We'll be back in a minute."

Gerry blows Jonny a kiss as he leaves, and then all but sags against the wall. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

Will pats his shoulder. "You two can still have a ceremony if you want..."

"But it's not legal." Gerry looks at it. "Jonny and I've talked about it. He wants a church wedding. When it's legal."

That makes Margaret smile. And makes her think even better of Jonny, although she already likes him. "I think that's wonderful, Gerry," she says, moving over to stand beside her son. "And it will be legal."

"When the bloody Lords get off their arses and listen to the people," Gerry's stepdad says, coming out of the kitchen with the wine glasses.

"Michael, such language," Margaret says, chastising her husband with a smile.

"You know I'm right, woman." Michael sets the glasses down at the adult's places. "No reason for good boys like Gerry to suffer 'cause a chunk of the country's got its head stuck in the Middle Ages."

Gerry loves his family. Some times more than others. This is one of those times. "Thank you." He squeezes his eyes tight. "Let's just...can we forget about it? Let's just pretend it isn't real."

Margaret leans over, kisses her son's cheek. "Can't pretend, son. It's real," she says, "just like that man's love for you. Now, c'mon, help your sister get the rest of the meal on the table and we'll sit down to a nice family dinner."

Gerry opens his eyes. "Yes, mummy." He grins. "He does love me, you know." He always feels insufferably pleased about that.

"I know he does. It's obvious. He's a wonderful boy, perfect with the girls. They couldn't stop going on about Jonny making them princesses."

Gerry blushes lightly as his mum calling his boy that. "Yeah. He's fantastic." Gerry shoves his hands into his pockets. "Don't know how I'd be able to manage without him."

"Don't imagine you'll ever have to." The blush doesn't go unnoticed, but Margaret ignores it. "I can't see Jonny ever leaving you. From everything you've said, he's totally devoted."

Jonny walks back into the room. _Totally devoted? Yeah, like a slave to his master._ He's grinning. "And hopelessly in love," he murmurs, nudging the girls toward the table. "Your son's pretty much ensnared me. Couldn't break the chains if I wanted to."

"C'mon, now," Michael says, back from another trip to the kitchen. "Sit down, the lot of you. Julie says she's not serving the chicken cold."

"Damn right I'm not," Julie says. She brings out the drinks and opens the wine bottle. She knows better than to offer it to Gerry. She puts it down by her parents' end of the table, and then brings out the breadsticks.

"Jonny, you sit here by me," Margaret says, moving to the end of the table. "I assume that's all right with your keepers." She smiles at Helen and Jenny.

"S'okay, Nana," Helen says.

"We'll play with 'em later," Jenny adds.

Jonny moves around the table, takes the chair Margaret's pointing to. "My keepers are so gracious."

"So's your husband." Gerry winks at his boy and then looks at Margaret. "Where do I sit, mum?"

Jonny blushes, reaches for the water glass and takes a long drink. _Master is most gracious._

"You can sit beside him if you like, Gerry," Margaret says, "or over here beside me." Michael takes the seat on the other side of the table beside the girls.

Gerry sits down beside Jonny and takes his hand under the table. Will sets the salad down on the table, with tomatoes and cucumbers on separate plates. Then he lays out the choice of dressings, and starts it passing around. Then Julie brings out the chicken cacciatore, and some plain stuff in case the girls get fussy. Will makes an extra trip and gets the rice going around the opposite way.

The touch of hand is comforting, reassuring, master and husband, and Jonny squeezes Gerry's fingers, smiling. "This is what family dinner should be like, all together. It's nice."

"You don't have a big family?" Margaret asks, setting the rice bowl in front of Jonny's plate.

Jonny manages with one hand to serve himself a portion of the rice, then he dishes out some on Gerry's plate. Second nature, serving him. "No, ma'am. Just my mum and da and me."

Gerry takes the rice gently from Jonny. "I got it," he murmurs. He knows Jonny does it automatically, and he hopes everyone just passes it off as something normal.

"Yes," Jonny says, biting off the _sir_ and pulling his hand back, taking the cacciatore that's coming around and spooning it over his rice before passing the bowl along as the meal starts. It continues with casual conversation, nothing serious, Gerry's mother politely' grilling Jonny about his upbringing.

"So you quit school to act?" Margaret asks, setting her fork on her plate.

"Yes, ma'am." Jonny always hates that question. No matter how it's phrased, it sounds like he did something he wasn't supposed to do. "Knew I wanted to act when I was a kid, and I was never that great at school."

Gerry cuts his chicken into very little pieces to keep himself from defending Jonny. He wants to say that he went to school for seven years to train for something that never worked out, and that he'd still ended up in the same place as Jonny, even with a university education.

"As long as you're happy," Margaret says, "and doing well enough, that's all that matters." She looks at her son, knows he's keeping silent. "And no one says a career has to be for life."

"Right," Jonny says. "I've thought of getting out of it. Doing more behind the camera or writing."

"You write?"

"A little. Juvenile stuff."

"It's good stuff," Gerry says. He takes a bite of the chicken and swallows. "Jonny's good at what he does."

Jonny tries real hard not to choke at the words. _Yeah, slave's damned good at what he does._ He blushes and looks down, concentrating on his chicken.

"Gerry, you're embarrassing your husband." Margaret pushes back from the table. "Anyone else ready for dessert?"

"I'll get it." Will gets up and walks around the table into the kitchen. There's cake and cookies, already set out, and he puts them on the table.

The girls grab for the cookies while the adults seem content with slices of cake, and the conversation continues, easing into talk of summer holidays and going to the coast. It's all very familial, very comfortable, and Jonny all but forgets his nervousness from earlier, listening to the patter of conversation between mother and children.

It's relaxing, and Gerry can forget about not being able to get married, and it doesn't hurt as much anymore that he can't have kids. He has a wonderful family, and it makes him happy, and that's all that he needs.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84069.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	52. jonnyleemiller: email to Angelina

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/09/) 10:06:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=47683&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=47683) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=47683) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=47683&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**email to Angelina**_  
To:  angelinajolie  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
Subject: Re: The Maddox sitting list?

_So...have any plans for the weekend? I wanted to take off to the Girl's Night Out and I think Mad would cramp my style a bit. ;) It's no problem if you're not up for it - it's not a big deal if I stay home. But I thought you and Gerry might like having the kid around for a couple days._  
Now why would a 3yo (he is 3 now, isn't he?) cramp your style? *smirk* Would love to take care of the MadMan. Master says it's fine. Perfect timing, actually, luv. Tell you later.

We're heading back to London late tonight. Drop him off around noon Thursday?

_Hope you're having a good time in Glasgow, sweetheart._  
Glasgow's been a blast. Did the family thing. Plus premiere for new film. Want to be home though. Miss my kitchen. And my playroom.

love,  
~ Jonny

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/47683.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	53. jonnyleemiller: Scotland trip: Drive home

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/09/) 17:48:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48687&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48687) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48687) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48687&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Scotland trip: Drive home** _  
**[players only. occurs wednesday afternoon, february 9, scotland trip drive home.]**

It's a lot like the drive up, just in reverse, with Jonny in the passenger seat and Gerry behind the wheel. It's safer than way. The drive's quiet for the longest time, nearly back into England before either of them say more than a few words.

"Enjoyed the trip." Jonny shifts, stretching out his legs. They're playing the dueling radio stations game again, too, and he turns it to something a bit more palatable. "Master has the most indulgent family."

"Yeah." Gerry licks his lips and pulls out of the fast lane. If they're going to talk, finally talk, he doesn't want to worry about that kind of thing. "I love them." They do need to talk.

"Your boy does, too. A lot." Fuck, it feels good to be back in third-person. It's just that much more natural on Jonny's tongue, no matter the subject. He's silent for another kilometer or two. "You think we could? Children. Or is it just a dream?"

"I think we could." Gerry loves the third person. It centers him, reminds him of the dynamic. It reminds him that Jonny loves him. "I think...I think that if we want it, I think we can do. It'll be hard, but we can."

"Trial by fire this weekend, watching Maddox for Angie. Your boy knows it's not like having our own, but it'll give us an idea." Jonny's a touch nervous about keeping the toddler, but he's spent time with him so it's not totally foreign. "And he means to ask some friends about the thing Julie was mentioning."

"Good boy." It's going to be hard, having Maddox around, but it'll also help. Help them figure out how serious they are. "Jonny, we should, before we start going down this path." Gerry grips the steering wheel hard. "We should go through this. If we really want to do it."

"We want it." Jonny says it with confidence, as much as he can find. "Your boy wants to be a father. He loved being down on the floor with the girls, playing and telling stories. He loves you, would be happy to be just us, forever, but the idea of kids in the house seems to complete everything."

"Same here, Teak." Gerry glances at him, then looks back at the road. "I do want it. But it's a big step. Huge step. Changes everything." He hates to play devil's advocate, but he's never been one for jumping blindly into things. "And I do mean everything."

"No more walking around naked, Master?"

"No more third person. No more nudity." Gerry all but counts them off on his fingers. He's thought about this a lot, while holding Jonny at night on the couch. "No more spontaneous sex. In fact, no more spontaneity. A lot more stress. No sleeping through the night for the first few months. And then toilet training and the hard parts, and locking up the playroom, and remodeling so that the kid doesn't kill himself with the Playstation cords ... it's a lot, Teak. And that's not even starting on the can we afford it, angle." He frowns. "Which we can, Teak. No more money on kinky stuff, we start stocking up on nappies, we can do this. If we want to?"

"Huh?" Jonny's not sure he likes the list Gerry's rattled off. "Not till their toddlers, Master. And if we're sneaky, we can get away with a lot under their noses. Your boy had no idea his parents were kinky all these years." Jonny smiles.

"I know." Gerry was just giving him the complete list of reason he'd thought up. "I'm just...I think we should figure out all the reasons why we shouldn't, so we can dismiss each of them, so we know we really want to."

"Parents still have sex. And we could put an intercom system in so if we're in the playroom we can keep track of the children." Jonny realizes he's talking in plurals. "We are talking more than one? Do twins run in your family?"

"We could put an intercom system in everywhere. Get baby monitors in every room of the house." Gerry worries. That's one of the facts of their relationship. "And, uh, yeah, twins run. My mum has twin brothers, and my cousins are twins. But," Gerry licks his lips, "Jonny, wouldn't it make more sense for you to be the biological father? I mean, you used to be bi."

"Oh, hadn't thought about that. Just assumed, since you're Master and all, you'd be the father." Jonny's a bit flustered. He hadn't really thought about it being him. "Guess that makes more sense. Your boy has the track record with girls."

"Yeah." Gerry'd just assumed also. "I, uh, that's something else to talk about. Once we figure out how we're going to do this."

"So, first off, we have to decide it's what we want to do. Provided we make it through the weekend without going insane," Jonny says, "or locking Maddox in the closet." He's joking. He'd never do that. He doesn't think.

Gerry grins. "If we can't survive a weekend, love, what makes you think we can survive years?"

"Because you do things for your own kids you don't for others?" Jonny squirms, uncomfortable in the seat, even though the jeans he picked today are loose. "Angie's not dropping Mad off till tomorrow midday, so we've got tonight we don't have to be quiet."

"We do." Gerry strokes the steering wheel without realizing it. "And then we can learn to be quiet. Use gags, maybe, until we're sure we can do it."

"Gags would be nice way to keep quiet." Jonny squirms more. "Yes, Master, gags are a whole new kink."

"I mean, can you just imagine me fucking you, night after night, with you gagged and tied to the bed, so you don't make too much noise?" Gerry stares at the road, almost unaware of what he's doing to his boy. Almost. "I'd have to bite you a lot, just to make sure you don't lose control. Bite and suck and give you marks."

"Master's cruel, but then Master knows that. He talks about gagging his slave and cuffing him to the bed. He would use the cuffs, wouldn't he? Not that your slave's making demands, but the cuffs bite so nicely into his wrists and he'd want to make so much noise with them, and the bites would make matters so much worse, no good, they'd make it good."

Gerry smirks. "Yes, I'd use the cuffs. I'd torture you until you had to scream, just to make sure you were a good boy and didn't. And you're such a good boy, aren't you, Teak? Such a very good boy."

"Yes, Master, Teak's a good boy. He does just what his master says. He'd like the torture. He'd love to scream for you. Only reason to scream, really, and if he's gagged that's even better because he can scream till his throat's raw and never be heard."

"Mmhmm." Gerry licks his lips. "Ball gag? Or we could play around until we found one that fit comfortably and you could wear without your jaw hurting. Would make you wear it while you wanked for me, because that'd be almost as good as you telling me exactly how it feels."

"You're doing it again. Your boy's not going to make the trip without coming, is he? Or maybe he is." Jonny turns his head, grins. "Maybe he'll just get all hard and aching and not get to come. It's less than two hours. Your boy can handle that."

"He probably can," Gerry agrees. "After all, my boy is a very good boy. He doesn't need to be locked inside the cock cage, and have master take away the key. He doesn't need to look down at his cock and realize that it doesn't really belong to him anymore, and that he's not allowed to touch. My boy doesn't really _need_ plastic and metal on his cock, does he?" Gerry can't help it. He snickers. "But I bet he wants it anyway."

Jonny bangs his head against the back of the seat. "Fuck." His cock's pushing against his jeans. "Hell, Master, that's intense. No, your boy doesn't need all that. But, fuck yeah, he wants it. His cock belongs to you. Master can do what he wants with it." Jonny knows he's opening doors, but he doesn't have a qualm about it. It'd be perfect, whatever Gerry wants. "Slave would love plastic and metal and lots of leather."

"Check the glove compartment." They shouldn't, but that's never stopped them. "If you really want it, Teak."

He shouldn't be so eager, but Jonny's all into the game they're playing. He opens the glovebox and pulls out the bag of pretzels. "You hungry?"

"Actually, yeah." Gerry grabs the pretzels. "But I meant behind that. Had to twins-proof the car, in case they wanted to look around."

Jonny laughs and goes back to exploring the glovebox. Doesn't care about the maps. Knows where they are, where they're headed. But the leather his fingers trip over. Now that's interesting. He pulls it out, holds it up. Leather Gates. "Oh, my, Master, whatever would you need this for?"

"A whim." Gerry smirks, and then tries to open the pretzels with one hand and his teeth. He doesn't succeed and he tosses it to Jonny. "Open that, if you would. Put it in here ages ago, for some reason I can't quite recall. Never got around to taking it out."

Dropping the leather restraint into his lap, Jonny grabs the pretzel bag and rips it open. He pulls out one of the oversized pretzels and holds it up for Gerry. "Love it, the Gates, not the pretzels."

"Thanks. Put it on." Gerry takes the pretzel and takes a bite out of it. "Maybe put your coat over your lap first."

That's the nice thing about being a slave. No thinking twice. Just doing. Jonny undoes the seat belt, shifts and pulls his trench from the backseat, draping it over his lap. Jeans unbuttoned and cock pulled out and he's being extra good and not stroking as he works the leather around it. He doesn't have to see what he's doing, just feel his way. "Hmmm, Master, oh, that's good."

"Is it?" Gerry takes another bite of the pretzel and swallows. "Don't believe you. Tell me how good it is." He finishes off the pretzel and takes the bottle of water from between the seats. He pulls the cap up with his teeth and takes a quick drink.

"It's tight, in all the right places, and your boy can feel the leather tightening as he thinks about how long he's going to be in on it, how much it's going to hurt." Jonny's not exaggerating. It's a sinful constraint.

"You're only going to be in it as long as master wants you to be in it." Gerry puts his hand out. "Another one."

"Yes, Master." The answer's for both comments. He straightens his clothes, leaving the coat draped over his lap and picks the bag up from where he'd put it on the floorboard. He grabs another pretzel from the bag and places it in Gerry's hand. "Your boy's content to be in for as long as Master wants. He doesn't mind. At all."

"Know you don't. You love hurting for me." Gerry munches on the pretzel. "Touch yourself for me, slut. Tell me how it feels." They've drifted pretty far from the subject they were supposed to be talking about, but Gerry doesn't care. "Stroke yourself and know that you're not going to be able to come until master lets you."

Jonny slides his hand back under the coat, strokes his cock, fingers working around the leather straps. "We could do this with kids in the house," he says, tugging on the head, moaning deep. "After we've put them to bed. Oh, fuck, Master, this shouldn't be arousing, thinking about having kids and wanking at the same time, but shite it is. It's so good. Could we do this long-term sometime, the not getting to come?"

It shouldn't be arousing, but Gerry likes the idea. After the kids have gone to bed...and now Jonny's gotten him thinking about it in the plural. More than one. Two, three, something like that. Having kids. It's a real family. It's something solid. "If my husband wants to," Gerry murmurs. "If you want to, we can do anything."

"Husband? Yes, husband. And slave." Jonny looks over at Gerry. "And lover. Oh, bloody hell. Your boy's cock is fuckin' hard, straining against the leather. How long till we're home?"

Gerry checks the exit signs. "About an hour. My boy want to beg?"

"For what? To not come? Slave doesn't want that. Slave wants to suffer for Master, to be hard when we get home, to strip down the minute we're inside the door, to crawl across the floor and beg to be allowed to service Master, to strip him down and suck him till he comes all over slave's face."

Gerry chokes. Well, that was detailed and graphic. "We can, we can do that. And then we can unpack the car, and eat takeaway, and I can feed you while you're kneeling on the floor." He'd missed doing that while in Scotland. "Handfeeding you, or off of master's fork. Making you lick my hand clean after every bite."

Jonny wants that. So much. "Might be the thing your boy missed most, after having to use first person. Truly adores being on his knees, naked and following Master's every command." His hand is still on his cock, fingers continuing to tug and stroke and caress the swelling flesh.

"Love having you there." Gerry bites his lower lip and passes the car in front of them. Suddenly, he wants to be home as soon as possible. "Love having you at my feet all the time, waiting for me to tell you what I want you to do. Loving curling up with you and watching over your shoulder as you play on that Nintendo of yours. Love distracting the shit out of you."

"That _is_ distracting. Master needs to learn to play his boy's games so he can beat him on all sorts of levels." Jonny grins. "Did we just speed up?"

"Uh, yeah." Gerry checks the speedometer. "We did." He drums his fingers on the steering wheel and passes the lorry in front of them. "Master's very anxious to fuck his slave until his slave screams."

"Slave's eager as hell to be fucked. Maybe he should just lay his head and relax, maybe nap for a bit."

Gerry glances at Jonny. "No bloody way. My slave is going to wank until master tells him that he can stop."

"Yes, Sir." Jonny snaps out the words and starts stroking harder. "Slave's not stopping. No, Sir. Wouldn't think of it."

"Good slave." Gerry keeps an eye on the speedometer. He doesn't want to go too fast. "Keep touching yourself, that's a good boy."

Jonny does just that. Touches himself. Fifteen minutes pass into 30 and he's only varying the pressure, not the touching. It's almost too sore to touch, cock quickly sensitized and over-sensitized, but he doesn't stop.

Jonny's such a good boy, and Gerry tells him that repeatedly, as he gets off the highway, as he turns onto their block, and as he opens the garage door. "My good boy. We're home."

None too soon. Jonny's aching. He still doesn't take his hand off his cock. Master hasn't told him he can. "Good. That's great. Home."

Gerry grins. "You can take your hand away, Teak. C'mon, help me get the bags out of the car."

"Oh, yeah, have your boy be domestic now, with he can barely move." Jonny pries himself out of the seat, aching at every turn, twist, all of it good beyond description. Bags in hand, he heads to the door.

"Unless my boy wants to get a headstart on kneeling...?" Gerry can get the bags himself if Jonny really aches. He woudn't blame him. Too much.

"No. Not a problem." Jonny grins, then grimaces. "Got these. Just get the door. Boy's fine."

"If you say so." Gerry opens the door and holds it open so that Jonny can precede him into the house. "I'll take them upstairs. You get naked and kneeling."

Some orders are even more fun than others. And getting naked is the best order of all. He rips his shirt off, tosses it to the floor, then bends down and unlaces the hi-tops. Jeans are tugged down, denim pulling over his cock, the bursts of pain agonizing and delicious. Everything's on the floor and almost before Gerry's to the top of the stairs, so is Jonny. He's kneeling, knees spread just wide enough to balance, hands behind his back, cock heavy between his legs.

Gerry drops the bags onto the floor and leaves them there. They can unpack later. He tugs his shirt off and goes into the bathroom to wash his hands and face. He has plans. Not set plans, but he knows what he's about to do. He takes out the plug from the shelf and all but runs downstairs. He rubs Jonny's hair and gives him the plug. "You know what to do with this." He tilts Jonny's head back and gives him a quick kiss. "Master's going to get a paddle. Any preference?"

The kiss is too quick. "Yes, Master. Slave knows." Jonny thinks for the second Gerry gives him. "Black one with the holes." It hurts like a Dali dream sequence.

Gerry knows exactly which one his boy means. "'Kay. You get that in your while I get it." He gives Jonny another quick kiss and then goes down to the playroom. He returns with the paddle, slapping it against his palm.

It takes the full time Gerry's gone to work the plug in, and Jonny's grimacing at the lack of consistent prep during their trip. He concentrates on well the pain drilling into his arse is balanced by the ache in his cock, which is obviously happy with the extra attention.

Gerry makes a stop at the fridge to get a can of coke, and he places it on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. He trusts that Jonny will figure out what it's for. Jonny's a smart boy. Gerry licks his lips. "My boy's been neglected," he says quietly. "Master needs to show him his place. Up over my lap."

"Did you bring your boy a Coke?" Jonny turns and climbs onto Gerry's lap, positioning himself with hands flat on the floor, pushed up on his toes slightly.

"I brought my boy a torture device." Gerry pats Jonny's arse, enjoying the feel of it against his hand. "No counting, but I want you to tell me when it hurts."

"Torture device is as good as caffeine." Jonny wriggles at the pat.

"You can drink it after, if you want." Jonny's so fucking cute when on caffeine. It makes Gerry want to tie him to the bed and want him squirm. "Tell me, slut, how long has it been since master took you over his lap?"

"Too fuckin' long." Jonny spurts out the words without thinking.

Gerry grins, and gives Jonny a bare-handed stroke. Ah, that felt good. He gives Jonny another, and another, until his hand stings. "How long, slut?"

"Fuck." Each sting echoes through Jonny's body. "A month, Master."

Gerry tsks. "Too bloody long." He picks the paddle up and spanks Jonny hard. "Should've told me, and I would have spanked you."

"Slave shouldn't ask for spanking." Jonny pushes up off his hands at the blow. It's hard, a perfect strike. "That's being presumptuous."

"But you're allowed to ask for pain." Gerry strokes Jonny's arse and then gives him a second hard strike. "You're allowed to kneel and say that your arse could use a good spanking, if master's in the mood."

Jonny makes a mental note. _Beg for pain._ Then he clenches, the plug pushed deeper into his arse by the paddle's wood, his cock pushing against its leather restraint. He has no voice other than to whimper, moan.

Jonny's such a good boy. Gerry gives it to him in groups of five, pausing after each set to check on the plug. Jonny squirms so well. Gerry has no idea how he managed not to do this for an entire month.

There are more grimaces than grins but that's as much an involuntary reaction as anything. Jonny's enjoying every damned moment of the pain. It's been too damned long. And he wants more, so he wriggles and squirms enough to make his point.

So fucking sexy. It shouldn't be. He isn't supposed to get off on turning his boy's, his husband's, arse red, but he does. And he likes to get it a uniform shade as well, so he varies the strokes, some high, some low, some hitting exactly where the last one did. It's a good paddle. He could probably make Jonny scream.

He's not to screaming. Not quite yet. But he's definitely sore, aching from front to back and his arse is hot as a griddle. Jonny's not ready to scream, but he could get there very easily. For Master, he'd scream till his lungs are out of air and his throat is raw.

That was forty. Gerry'll give him to fifty to start screaming, or he'll cheat. Well, not cheat, because he'd meant to do it, but the timing is cheating. The forty-first is on top of a particularly red spot the forty-second is right on top of it.

There's almost a scream at forty-four, the paddle coming down at an odd angle over a fresh, rising welt. Jonny bites it back, nearly drawing blood as he keeps his voice down. "Master, your slave's hurting, and it's so fuckin' good. Christ, he's missed this."

"Missed this also," Gerry says, and gives Jonny the forty-fifth and forty-sixth so close together that his wrist stings. This is the life. A greedy boy to spank, begging for more.

It's too much, the pain from his arse crescendoing against the pain from his cock. At forty-seven, Jonny screams.

And Gerry laughs. Maniacally. Because he's still going to give his boy three more, and then go on to the next stage of the torture. "What a slut," he purrs. "What a helpless little slut, screaming for master." He traces the marks on Jonny's arse with his fingernail before bringing down the paddle for forty-eight. "Scream for master."

Bloody fuckin' hell. That does it. Fingernail over red, sore skin. "Slut," Jonny shouts. "Yessir, slut for you, Master." He screams through each of the last three strikes, cock jerking in its constraint.

Christ, his boy is so good. So fucking good. Gerry strokes his heated arse and gives him a moment to settle down before picking up the coke can. "How does my boy feel?"

"Boy is hot." Jonny's panting. "Horny. Thristy."

Gerry licks his lips. "Can master trust his slave not to move?"

"He can trust his slave not to move, if that's what Master wants."

"That is what master want." Gerry pats Jonny's arse one last time. He turns the can sideways and presses it quickly against Jonny's arse. It's still freezing cold, and it's probably as good as ice right now. Better, because Jonny can drink this later.

"Holy fuckin' shite." Jonny spits out the words, but doesn't move. Grimaces, but manages to hold still. The sudden chill burns, but the icy can soothes in a cooling wave over Jonny's arse. Temperature play's one of those kinks they could explore more, he thinks.

"Like it?" Gerry grins. He rolls the can up and down and then presses his fingers into the wet trail. "Desperate slut you are, bet you love it."

"Love it." Each fraction of movement sets Jonny on fire and ices him down, and his brain can barely process the sudden shifts. "Desperate. Slut. Wants. Loves."

"Good boy." Gerry pinches Jonny's arse and then pops the tab up and opens the can. He slides his fingers through Jonny's hair and tugs his head up. "Coke?"

"Please." Jonny's voice breaks. "Fuck, yes, please."

His boy really needs to get back into his collar. Gerry puts the coke can down on the table and tries to tug his boy up. "C'mon, want to torture you this way now."

Jonny follows Gerry's hand, letting himself be tugged and adjusted until he's right where Master wants him. "More torture, Master. Your slave's so unworthy of such attention."

"Don't say that." Gerry shifts so that Jonny's better situated on his lap. He picks up the can and gives it to Jonny, then moves his hand down to stroke Jonny's cock. "Because I'm going to torture you until you cry like a baby."

A few sips from the Coke and Jonny has a real voice again. "The really warped part of your boy's brain would wonder if this is some bizarre practice for dealing with children," he says, "but your boy knows better than that."

Gerry blinks. "Your master hadn't thought about that at all." And he's not exactly sure what Jonny's saying, but that's something for another time, he thinks.

Jonny leans back just a bit, enough to get the angle of Gerry's hand on Jonny's cock into a better position, even though it's only fingers on leather and teasing at flesh. "Master, your slave wants to scream more, wants to cry. May he have the pain?"

"He may, when master wants to give it to him." Gerry squeezes lightly, knowing what it'll do to Jonny's cock. "Scream all you want."

It kills him, almost literally, he's sure, the unrelenting pain, the tug of Gerry's hand on Jonny's cock, fingers constricting, pushing leather into aching flesh. In that instant, Jonny's utterly happy the neighbors aren't living _that_ close. He screams hard enough for his throat to be scratchy. _Maybe we ought to soundproof the whole damned house, not just the playroom._

That's such a good sound. Gerry scrapes his teeth along the back of Jonny's neck and strokes his thigh. "What a good slut," he murmurs. "Master's good little slut. Bet he missed this."

"Slut missed it so much." Jonny's voice is raspy, low and too raw. "Slut wants it forever."

"Slut's going to get it forever." Gerry kisses below Jonny's ear. "My adorable slut is going to get everything he could ever want."

"Does he get to come, Master?"

"Yes, he does." Gerry licks his lips. "When he wants to." That's going to be fun. He's probably going to have to tuck Jonny into bed after that and avoid touching his cock.

Permission to hurt himself more than imaginable. That's good. "Just a bit more, Master. Touch. Please?"

"Of course, dear." Gerry strokes his thumb across the head of Jonny's cock. "Whatever you need."

That does it. Just the gentle stroke of thumb. Jonny grimaces, bites his tongue in willing the orgasm to come through the confines of leather and metal. "Fuck, that hurts. Damned." The screaming starts again. Louder as his cock leaks more, finally yielding white streams. Slow, intense, agonizing.

What a good boy. Gerry grins. "Such a good boy, Teak. Such a very very good boy. Master's good boy." Gerry whispers into Jonny's ear. "Master loves his good boy. Loves his slut."

"Love you, Master." Jonny's near collapsing, his words slurry. "Glad to be home, where your husband can be your slave and slut."

"Me, too." Gerry kisses Jonny's hair. "Relax, now. We're home. Master'll take care of you." Master will take care of everything.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	54. jonnyleemiller: Desire breeds insanity

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/10/) 11:57:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48169&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48169) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48169) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=48169&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Desire breeds insanity**_  
 **[vignette on thursday morning]**

Jonny's standing at the kitchen counter, checking off his list.  
 ~~• Padlocked the playroom.~~ Key's in cabinet over stereo.  
 ~~• Get breakables up higher.~~  
• Start dinner  
 ~~• Hide the really good PS2 games.~~  
• Get emergency #s from Angie (Mad's pediatrician?)  
• Find out where Mum is till Monday

"You're insane. That's all there is to it," he mutters. "Thinking you could have kids. You'll be lucky to survive Maddox staying for four days. " He jots some notes in the margin.

>   
> Girl 'friends'  
>  Angie (not really viable)  
>  Natalie (A or P? and you think either's an option? could try Nicole)  
>  Lisa (doubtful)  
>  Carrie-Anne

  
He crosses that one out. "She's already having a baby."

> Sadie

Jonny stares at the notepad. "Okay, you just slid over into Bedlam certified." He starts to scratch that one out, but stops. "She might know someone."

> Jacqui (+ in she likes you)  
>  Jools (let Jamie ask her)

Jonny puts the pencil down and picks up the water bottle, taking a long swig out of it. "This would be so much easier if slave had stayed bi."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	55. gerard: Ger/JL: Roses and Thorns

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[14](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/14/) 12:03:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84617&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84617) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84617) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84617&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Roses and Thorns** _  
[players only. Disclaimer: Doing this kind of play with thorns is neither safe nor sane, but at least it's consensual. Don't try this at home.]

  
Angie came to pick up Maddox about an hour ago, and Jonny's off putting the house back together, or something like that. Gerry'd told the florist to knock and not ring the bell, and when the delivery boy comes, he tries to make as little noise as possible. He tips the delivery boy and closes the door behind him, and looks into the bouquet. Perfect. His boy is going to love this.

"All right, Master," Jonny says, walking back into the living room, "laundry's in, kitchen's cleaned, Maddox disasters all erased. Did you want your slave to start dinner?"

Gerry grins as he turns around from the door. He walks over to Jonny and hands him the roses. "Unless you're very hungry...let's do this first."

The red creeps onto Jonny's cheeks. Roses. He takes them, presses them back to his nose. "They're heavenly and gorgeous, Master. Your boy loves roses."

"Know he does." Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny's waist and pulls him close. "That's why I got them for him." He kisses Jonny lightly. "For my good boy."

"Good boy should put these in water, then, so they don't spoil." Jonny is crushed into Gerry's chest, holding the roses to the side to keep them safe. "Very happy boy. Safe and sane from the weekend, eager to celebrate Valentine's with his Master."

"Me, too." Gerry gives Jonny another feather kiss and then lets him go. "Don't take too long."

Jonny pulls away, reluctant to leave Gerry, and heads to the kitchen, putting the flowers on the bar, finding a vase and filling it with water, arranging the roses. He tries not to take too long and he carries the flowers back into the living room. "Where would they look good?"

"Put them on the coffee table." Gerry grins wide. Jonny has no idea what he's in for. "You know, love, roses don't just look and smell good. They also feel good."

"Going to cover your slave in rose petals, Master?" Jonny puts the vase in the center of the coffee table, nudging aside a stack of magazines.

Gerry licks his lips. "I was thinking of something more...appropriate. For our relationship." But that's no reason not to pick the roses apart. Jonny always did seem to like contrasts. "Something kinky and sadistic."

"Kinky and sadistic. With roses." Jonny's still in his jeans, though they're hanging low on his hips and his T-shirt's not even tucked in. He's thinking, but the only thing he can focus in on is roses and thorns. Oh, wait. Jonny turns, cocks his head, grins at Gerry. "Master's mind is wicked."

"My boy is quick." Gerry snaps his fingers. "Like lightening. Now get out of your clothes. If you don't mind, master's going to mutilate your roses."

Finally, out of clothes again. Jonny's grinning like the Cheshire cat as he strips down, quick and efficient, kicking denim and cotton aside and dropping to his knees beside the couch. "How sad," he says, pouting without sincerity, "your slave's roses must be sacrificed for Master's pleasure."

"How terrible." Gerry grins. "I'll just have to get my slave more of them, enough to cover the bed. And then make him lie down on them, thorns and all." Speaking of thorns...he picks up the vase and then sits down on the over-sized chair and puts the vase in his lap. He takes one rose half out of it and starts pulling off the thorns.

"That's definitely kinky, Master. A bed of thorns." Jonny squirms, takes in a deep breath. "They'd be hell to pick out. One by one."

"Wouldn't they?" Gerry taps Jonny's head. "Hand out." He drops the thorns he got from that rose into Jonny's palm, and then picks out the next one.

Jonny's hand tingles with the touch of thorns, the sharp points scratching. "But the rose petals would soothe, your boy's sure, and the balance would be delicious." It's odd kneeling and holding the instrument of your pain in the palm of your hand.

"And life is all about balance." Gerry grins. He finishes getting all the thorns off, then he closes Jonny's hand around them. The roses go back on the coffee table, and he tugs Jonny closer by his collar.

The grimace is automatic, the wince mandatory, and Jonny can feel the slight ooze of blood from the thorns pressing in. Before he can process it, savour it, he's being tugged up, Gerry's fingers wrapped in familiar, comforting tightness around his collar.

Gerry takes the thorns from Jonny. "Can my boy sit down on the chair, with his legs over the arm?" He hopes Jonny can. He wants access to Jonny's body.

"Uh, your boy thinks so, Master." Jonny crawls over to the chair and climbs up into it, stretching out his legs over the arm and draping his head back over the other side. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Gerry nudges him a little, to get him more perfect, then he strokes his hand down Jonny's stomach. "My perfect boy. I'm going to hurt you so much."

Jonny draws in his stomach, breathes out. "Oh, yes. Please, Master. Hurt your boy." He grins, stretches his arms out behind his head. "Make him bleed."

The marks from this are going to be fuckably gorgeous. Gerry takes one thorn between his thumb and index finger and scrapes it down where his finger had just been. Gerry grins. "For better and for worse."

The pain's pin-prick sharp, dragged out over Jonny's skin and he shivers, as much in anticipation of the continued sensation as the initial thorn. "Better."

Gerry follows the thorn with his nail, and then scrapes the thorn down, pressing harder. "Tell me if it starts to tickle."

"Tickle?" Jonny thinks Gerry's got to be kidding. There's not going to be any tickling. He pants a couple breaths. "No tickle, but it's a nice feeling."

"Just making sure. Never done this before." It'd been a whim, and he loves the fact that his husband is open to his weird ideas. It makes life so much easier. "Nice, on what scale?"

"Uh, nice in that it hurts but not enough to make me even think about zoning." Jonny loves Gerry's weird ideas. They so often end in the most intense pleasure.

"Okay." Gerry pokes Jonny's nipple with the thorn. "Tell me what's better and what's not."

"Nhghgh." Jonny bites the corner of his lip. "Betterworse. Fuck sick, Pire, that hurt good."

Well, that's helpful. Gerry pushes it in further. "Yes, dear?"

"Yes." Jonny shouts it out. "Master." He lets his head fall back, reveling in the intensity of the pain rippling out from his nipple. So different from anything he's had before.

So good pain, then. Gerry smirks. What a good slut. He can't imagine what it must feel like, but Jonny's a painslut. He'll take it and love it. If anyone could, Jonny could. Gerry twirls the thorn around. "Tell me how it feels, slut."

"Like a pin, but not quite. Sharper, bigger. The pain radiates, Master. Like when you tug on your slave's belly ring. There's a ripple."

A ripple. Like pulling on his piercing. Gerry files that away for the future. All the more ways to make his boy scream. "Better or worse than a bite?"

"Neither. Different. The bite's less sharp 'cause you're not really a vampire, Master." Jonny squirms, pushing up a touch against Gerry's hand.

Gerry snorts. "Says who? I can be a vampire when I want to be." And a damned good vampire, if he can go by Jonny's reaction to vampire play.

"Well, yes, you can be." Jonny raises his head. "Want to get some real fangs made? Ones that'll break the skin without trying?"

Gerry's jaw drops open. "They can _do_ that?"

"Yes, Master. Like crowns that fit over your natural teeth, with sharpened canines." Jonny recalls Pertwee's wife mentioning them. "The right people can do anything."

Gerry blinks. "Wow. I mean...wow. Would love those." Not sure he'd ever have cause to use them, but he'd love them. Love them. "Could really scare people."

"And bite your boy and make him bleed for you." Jonny's all grins now, propping up on his elbows against the chair arm, stomach crinkling and the small ring of silver in his navel shifting enough to make itself noticed, spiral him slightly.

"Yeah." Gerry frowns. "Probably not safe." Even less safe than sticking thorns into your lovers. Gerry tugs on Jonny's navel piercing thoughtfully. "Think we could make it?"

"Make what? Blood? Pain?" Jonny's not sure if he's following the discussion or not.

"Make it safe." Gerry shrugs. It's probably not worth pursuing, but it's fun to think about. When he's biting Jonny's throat, he'd prefer not to have to worry about killing him by accident. "Ready for the second thorn?"

"You mean that was all just one thorn?" Jonny grins, lopsided. "Fuck. Damned intense."

"Mmhmm." Gerry pinches Jonny's nipple. "All one thorn. Imagine how it'll feel with all eleven of them."

"Spirals of hell dipping your boy in fire." Jonny jerks at the pinch, body wanting to curl up, fighting the instinct, stretching out instead. "C'mon, then, Master, do it. All of them."

"Good slut." Gerry takes a second one and tries to poke a hole with it in Jonny's nipple. Subtlety never did any good.

It pokes a hole all right. A damned nice sharp solid hole. Or at least Jonny'll swear in court it does. The pain's sure enough for a hole. He just arches his body up into the thorn, throws his head back and rides out the endorphin release.

There isn't really a hole, but either the thorn is bending, or part of it is sticking in. Not safe, not healthy, but it's fucking erotic. Gerry wiggles it back and forth. "That's it," he murmurs. "Master loves to see you loving it."

"Slave's adoring it, Master. So different from anything else he's experienced."

"Master likes to keep his slave on his toes." Toes. Knees. Same thing. "Ready for a third?" This is like play piercing in a way, Gerry thinks. Sticking sharp things into nipples. Then again, he used to sterilize his needles.

"Third. Yeah. Fuck." It is like piercing, and it's not safe. Jonny's sure of that. But it's fun. And it's nothing a little antibiotic cream won't soothe later.

"Good boy." Gerry turns the third one perpendicular to the second and sticks it hard into Jonny's nipple. He bets he can make his boy come, just from sticking pointy things into him.

Jonny screams, doesn't even try holding back. Damn, it hurts. His cock's responding, too, hard and twitching. "Good boy. Yes, Master. Very good."

Gerry wiggles them, and then picks up four and five and slides them roughly between Jonny's nipples. "Such a slut, aren't you?" Right about now it'd be a good idea to use the rose petals, but, fuck, he'd have to get up to get them. Poor planning.

"Slut." Jonny slurs the word into about four syllables. "Yeah, big one." He winces when one of the thorns pricks a bit too hard. "Nghgh. Master, that's--" He pauses. He's not going to safeword on rose play. Hell.

Gerry pulls his hands away. "It's what, love?" If it's too much, he can go back to gentle.

"It's just that one." Jonny shifts. "That hurt more. Almost too much. It's weird. Sorry, Master. Your boy can handle it. It's okay."

"Okay." Gerry nods. "I'll dial it back." He rubs Jonny's abdomen. "Tell me if gets too much."

"Okay." Somehow Jonny doesn't think that's right. He should be able to take anything. Everything. Shouldn't need it dialed back. But something's off about the pain, and it's more than it should be. He purrs at the rubbing. That's _very_ nice.

Jonny likes the rubbing. That's obvious. Gerry moves his hand lower, making slow circular motions. It's kind of like petting him, but more sensual. He loves Jonny's skin. So smooth, and it bruises so prettily.

"Does boy have permission to come, Master?" Jonny closes his eyes just long enough to savour the touch. "He likes that. Good as the pain."

"Whenever he wants to." Gerry licks his lips. He tweaks Jonny's piercing, and then moves lower. "Does my boy want anything in particular to help bring him over?"

"Oh, fuck, more of that." Jonny squirms. He really does like this piercing. It's perfect torture. "Best idea we ever had, that ring."

"I think we've had better." Gerry frowns, and goes on quickly, "not that that wasn't a great idea. But I think marrying you, or collaring you, ranks higher."

"Okay. Right. Your boy was thinking in the bondage and torture realm." Jonny's almost there. He stretches his legs. "Marriage was definitely better. And collaring. Oh, fuck, yeah, that was amazing idea."

"I'm glad we thought of it." Gerry leans to the side and kisses Jonny's chin. "Love you, Teak."

Kisses kill, and Gerry's lips on Jonny's are just the nudge the boy needs. He comes, moaning into the kiss.

Wow. Gerry didn't expect his boy to come so soon. He grins against his boy's lips, and then reaches down belatedly to stroke Jonny's cock through the last of it. "Love my slut."

Jonny's panting, cock throbbing through the last of the orgasm. "Slut loves Master. Fuck, yeah."

Gerry pulls the thorns out of Jonny's nipple, wincing in sympathy at how much that has to hurt. Only when he's holding them in his hand does he realize that he just stuck these _things_ into his boy's body. Oops. He kisses Jonny's forehead. "Let me get up. Want to make sure I didn't infect you."

"Huh?" Jonny glances down. "Oh, yeah. A little antibiotic ointment should do the trick. S'okay."

"Yeah. I know." Gerry pushes him to the side and stands up. "Just a minute, and then we can snuggle and watch movies."

"Snuggling sounds good."

Good boy. Gerry strokes the hair out of his hair. "Be right back." He blows Jonny a kiss and then goes to get cleaned up.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84617.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	56. peterwing: A different perspective

| Peter Wingfield ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[ **peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/2005/02/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/2005/02/15/) 01:33:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=peterwing&itemid=9683&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=peterwing&itemid=9683) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=peterwing&itemid=9683) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=peterwing&itemid=9683&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**A different perspective**_  
It's only when you fall in love that you understand why people go insane once a year. I didn't send chocolate or roses, though I did make sure the countertops in the new kitchen are scratch-resistant and at the proper height. And, Pierce, the power tools are for the vegetables.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-17 08:56 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14035&format=light#t14035))   
---|---  
What? Do I believe my eyes? Did Peter Wingfield just admit to being in love?  
  
  
I don't usually descend to childish taunts but...told ya so. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=14035&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14035&format=light#t14035))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-17 08:59 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14291&format=light#t14291))   
---|---  
Have I ever mentioned you're damned near adorable when you're being childish? *g* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=14291&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14035&format=light#t14035))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14291&format=light#t14291))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-17 09:02 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14547&format=light#t14547))   
---|---  
....No, I can't say you have. What is this, Peter? Is the new, reinvented you suddenly the kind of man who dispenses teasing compliments? Maybe I should start believing your press. Harbinger of the apocalypse indeed. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=14547&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14291&format=light#t14291))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14547&format=light#t14547))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-17 09:13 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14803&format=light#t14803))   
---|---  
The new me could still put you on your knees, Gerry, so don't get too cocky. But, yes, there's a change. I think it's called love, something you're familiar with. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=14803&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14547&format=light#t14547))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14803&format=light#t14803))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-17 05:35 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16339&format=light#t16339))   
---|---  
Why, yes, I'm quite familiar with it. Love is a fantastic emotion. It ranks up there with putting boys on their knees, which I can also do. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=16339&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=14803&format=light#t14803))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16339&format=light#t16339))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-17 10:28 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16595&format=light#t16595))   
---|---  
I don't doubt that. I imagine you're quite good at it.  
  
When you're in LA next, please let us have you out for dinner. To the house. Or the club, if the notion of me cooking dinner is too much. I assure you, Gerry, no ulterior motives, just dinner and a chance to meet on more equal terms. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=16595&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16339&format=light#t16339))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16595&format=light#t16595))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-17 11:53 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17107&format=light#t17107))   
---|---  
We'd love to. Jonny and I will be out during the Oscars. Does the invitation extend even then?  
  
And am I reading you right, Peter? Have you moved in with an outed gay man? ~~Wow, you must really be in love~~

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=17107&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16595&format=light#t16595))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17107&format=light#t17107))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-18 12:25 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17363&format=light#t17363))   
---|---  
Hmm, guess I am at that. Yes, the dinner invitation extends to then. I'd forgotten the Oscars were coming up. Why not come to the house, then, Friday night? I think that's the 25th. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=17363&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17107&format=light#t17107))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17363&format=light#t17363))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-18 12:44 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18387&format=light#t18387))   
---|---  
We'll be there. Wherever there is. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=18387&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17363&format=light#t17363))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18387&format=light#t18387))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-18 12:51 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18643&format=light#t18643))   
---|---  
Here is Malibu. I can fax or email directions next week, or send a car for you if you'd rather. Looking forward to seeing both of you, of course. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=18643&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18387&format=light#t18387))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18643&format=light#t18643))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-18 12:56 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18899&format=light#t18899))   
---|---  
No, don't send a car. I can take directions. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=18899&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18643&format=light#t18643))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18899&format=light#t18899))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-18 01:02 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19155&format=light#t19155))   
---|---  
_Really._

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=19155&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18899&format=light#t18899))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19155&format=light#t19155))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-18 01:05 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19667&format=light#t19667))   
---|---  
~~Oh, for the love of god, no wonder Peter's in love with you~~  
  
  
Yes, really. Have you and Peter been living together for long? You seem to have a lot in common. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=19667&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19155&format=light#t19155))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19667&format=light#t19667))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-18 01:08 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19923&format=light#t19923))   
---|---  
Only since the holidays, though we've been dating since September and friends for over a decade. And yes, we've got enough in common to make life very, very interesting.  
  
Have we worked together? I swear I remember a poker game on a Bond set... 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=19923&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19667&format=light#t19667))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19923&format=light#t19923))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-18 01:10 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=20435&format=light#t20435))   
---|---  
We share a movie, yes, but I wouldn't say that we've worked together. I had two lines in a Bond film. There may have been a poker game. I remember several. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=20435&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19923&format=light#t19923))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=20435&format=light#t20435))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-18 01:41 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=20947&format=light#t20947))   
---|---  
This is nice. I leave you two alone in the journal for a few minutes and you're getting all nice and acquainted. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=20947&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=20435&format=light#t20435))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-17 03:12 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15059&format=light#t15059))   
---|---  
You know, I don't think I've ever had a man in my kitchen drilling a coconut before. Someone could write a paper. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=15059&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15059&format=light#t15059))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-17 03:14 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15315&format=light#t15315))   
---|---  
Your kitchen? Sorry. Your rights end where the ceramic tile begins. I believe you still have some say in the foyer, although I wanted to talk with you about that carpet.  
  
And if you like my coconut-drilling technique, just wait till you see what I can do with an artichoke. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=15315&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15059&format=light#t15059))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15315&format=light#t15315))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-17 03:18 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15571&format=light#t15571))   
---|---  
Oh, dear. My mistake. Your ~~barge~~ kitchen now.  
  
What about the carpet in the foyer? If you want it gone, by all means, let's have it torn out.  
  
I tremble in anticipation of your artichoke whatever-in-hell. Well, I tremble in anticipation of something, and artichokes make a decent stand-in. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=15571&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15315&format=light#t15315))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15571&format=light#t15571))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-17 03:48 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15827&format=light#t15827))   
---|---  
We can have it torn out? My, aren't you generous. Sex last night must've been better than I realized. *g* While I'm at it, I think I'll tear up all the carpet. Hardwood floors would be nicer, especially with all the light this house gets.  
  
By the way, I still need plant advice. Would it be totally uncouth of me to email Sean? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=15827&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15571&format=light#t15571))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15827&format=light#t15827))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-17 04:20 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16083&format=light#t16083))   
---|---  
All the carpet? Surely that's a bit extreme. What are we going to do about carpet burn if there's no carpet?  
  
You realize I do have a landscaper. Gorgeous Italian boy who comes in once every two weeks. I doubt we'll get the same kind of service from Sean, but if you want to email him, be my guest. His email's listed. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=16083&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=15827&format=light#t15827))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16083&format=light#t16083))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-17 10:34 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16851&format=light#t16851))   
---|---  
Yes, I realize there's a fuckable Italian boy trimming the bushes. If I were looking for a bit of buggery with my herbal tips, he'd be perfect.  
  
As to carpet burn, I've ordered some Persian rugs. Can you deal with tapestry burns instead? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=16851&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16083&format=light#t16083))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16851&format=light#t16851))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-18 12:25 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17619&format=light#t17619))   
---|---  
Isn't the question more of can _you_ deal with tapestry burns? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=17619&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16851&format=light#t16851))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17619&format=light#t17619))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-18 12:35 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17875&format=light#t17875))   
---|---  
Hmmm, did I hear a request? A please? *g* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=17875&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17619&format=light#t17619))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17875&format=light#t17875))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-18 12:38 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18131&format=light#t18131))   
---|---  
How shall I phrase that? _Please let me put you on all fours and fuck you until your hands and knees are red and raw and you're half out of your mind with it?_ Does that sound like a request? There was definitely a 'please' in there. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=18131&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=17875&format=light#t17875))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18131&format=light#t18131))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-18 01:03 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19411&format=light#t19411))   
---|---  
That's definitely a request. And a very effective, efficient use of please. The rugs aren't here yet, but we could practice on the carpet later tonight. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=19411&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=18131&format=light#t18131))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19411&format=light#t19411))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-18 01:09 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=20179&format=light#t20179))   
---|---  
Perfect. We can get some use out of the carpets before you have them ripped out.  
  
Anything else you're planning on doing to renovate the house? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=20179&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=19411&format=light#t19411))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=20179&format=light#t20179))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-18 01:38 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=20691&format=light#t20691))   
---|---  
Great. Then I don't have to worry about the stains.  
  
House renovations ... I was thinking the upstairs study and studio could be combined, even take out the wall to that guest room next to it and take half of that room, turn it into a true library workspace, room for both of us. And the master bath. If we take the rest of that guest room, we could bump out the bathroom and put in a large spa tub ... am I taking too many liberties? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=20691&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=20179&format=light#t20179))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=20691&format=light#t20691))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-18 04:31 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=21203&format=light#t21203))   
---|---  
I like the studio the way it is. Yes, I know the couch is awful, but it's a good thinking couch. It's good workspace overall.  
  
Er. Have you been looking at the canvases in there? Shit.  
  
Now, the study and guest room, that we could do. We could redo the walls in a nice dark wood and either build in shelves and desks or find ones that fit the space nicely.  
  
As for the master bath, that sounds fine. It _does_ seem a little small. And it'd be nice not having to wrestle for the sink in the mornings. It's a little too artistic and not functional enough, I think.  
  
Are you taking too many liberties? I don't think so. If it's going to be _our_ house, it should feel that way. For both of us. I don't mind the renovation, and I'll tell you when you're looking to change something I don't want to see changed.  
  
Which reminds me. You're not thinking of getting rid of the bed, are you? I'd have to chain myself to it to keep it there.  
  
...which probably isn't incentive for you to say "yes, we're keeping the bed", is it. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=21203&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=20691&format=light#t20691))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-22 08:23 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=21459&format=light#t21459))   
---|---  
I think I can deal with tapestry burns, yes. As for the rest, I'm not sure why one would bother employing a landscaper he _couldn't_ bugger amidst the shrubberies. But possibly that's just me, and explains why I haven't called Sean for gardening advice lately. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=21459&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=16851&format=light#t16851))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=21459&format=light#t21459))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/profile)[**pierce_b**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pierce_b/)  
2005-02-22 08:24 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=21715&format=light#t21715))   
---|---  
*facepalms* Your lover's horribly absent-minded. Apparently I already replied to that comment when I was in less a mind to bottom. Ignore me. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?replyto=21715&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?thread=21459&format=light#t21459))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	57. gerard: LA, again

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[17](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/17/) 17:45:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84756&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84756) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84756) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=84756&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**LA, again** _  
[JL only]

Jonny, love, we've been [invited](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/9683.html?style=mine) to dinner. I've accepted on behalf of us both, but if you don't want to go, I can back out.

And apparently Peter's now living with James Bond. Wonders will never cease.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-02-18 01:17 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?thread=166164&format=light#t166164))   
---|---  
Dinner? As in an invitation from Peter? And he's living with Mr. Brosnan? Oh, fuck, Master, did the world end and no one tell us? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?replyto=166164&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?thread=166164&format=light#t166164))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-18 01:19 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?thread=166420&format=light#t166420))   
---|---  
I'm afraid it did. Should we jump on the bandwagon, or sit out the apocalypse and shag? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?replyto=166420&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?thread=166164&format=light#t166164))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?thread=166420&format=light#t166420))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-02-18 01:30 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?thread=166676&format=light#t166676))   
---|---  
Your boy thinks shagging is a wonderful option.  
  
And he thinks dinner with be nice, too. He's very happy for Peter. Shocked that he's in love, but happy. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?replyto=166676&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?thread=166420&format=light#t166420))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?thread=166676&format=light#t166676))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-18 01:36 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?thread=166932&format=light#t166932))   
---|---  
I'm also shocked, but they seem to be a lot alike. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?replyto=166932&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84756.html?thread=166676&format=light#t166676))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	58. jonnyleemiller: Vignette: Monday morning at the doctor's

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[21](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/21/) 13:36:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49110&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49110) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49110) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49110&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Monday morning at the doctor's** _  
** [players only. a week after [playing with rose thorns](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/84617.html), jonny doesn't feel good and ends up at the doctor's.] **

  
"So, Jonny, what's the problem today?"

Jonny looks up. It's Michael. Or, rather, Dr. Rowell. He breathes a sigh of relief and stashes the Nintendo DS back into his pocket. "Hi, doc. Think something's infected."

The doctor's flipping through Jonny's chart. "Nurse said you didn't want to go into details. A bit personal?" He puts the papers down on the counter, washes his hands and turns to where Jonny's sitting on the table. "Let's see."

Sweater's already off and Jonny pulls up his T-shirt, over his head and off. The tiny thorn pricks on his nipples are red now and oozing a bit of pus. Dr. Rowell grabs a pair of latex gloves, slides them on and presses around the area. Jonny winces, smiles. "Yes, I'd say they're infected. What'd you do?"

"Used my Valentine's gift creatively."

"Jonny, tell me you didn't do something stupid."

"I didn't do anything stupid." He's known Dr. Rowell for years, the physician in his late 40s to Jonny's 32.

"You lie for shite. What'd you get for Valentine's?"

"Roses." Jonny blushes. "With pretty thorns."

"That explains the pricks and scratches." Dr. Rowell shakes his head. "You're not a gardener, are you?"

"No."

"Thought not." He leans back against the counter edge. "If you were, you'd know about anaerobic germs and that rose thorns have a nasty fungus they like to tote around."

_Fuck. Pire's going to kill himself. Then me._ Jonny grimaces. "So, that's what it is?"

"That's my bet. I need to take a bit of the pus, send it off to the lab."

"Is it serious?" _Like can anyone touch my nipples ever again?_

"That depends." Dr. Rowell strips off the gloves, tosses them into the waste container, picks up the chart and pen and starts making notes. "Let's run a couple other tests, rule out any problem areas."

"Problem areas?"

"Finger prick first, check your blood glucose level, see if we should be worried about diabetes."

"What's that got to do with fungus?"

"Well, a fungal infection generally isn't serious, and this looks to be limited to a cutaneous infection, but if your immune system's not working right, then there's risk of underlying complications."

"Ah. Okay." Jonny squirms a bit. The room's just chilly enough to want the shirt back on. "Pretty healthy. Haven't been sick in ages."

"That's good." He flips through the chart. "HIV screening. Last was in September it looks."

"Every six months, doc," Jonny says, smiling. He knows that's not a problem area. "Less of an issue now."

"Why's that?" Dr. Rowell frowns just a bit. "You're actively gay, Jonny. We've talked about needing to keep up with your testing."

"Oh, I know, but I got married."

The doctor's smile returns. "Congratulations. Still, doesn't negate the risk. Completely monogamous?"

"Yes, sir. Totally." Jonny doesn't add that his husband would strangle him if he thought about having sex, much less unprotected, with anyone else. He also doesn't mention it's against Master's rules.

"That's good. You've been clean since you started testing, so I really don't think that's a problem. Still, let's do an oral swab today and include that in the bloodwork we send to the lab."

"Okay. No problem with that."

Dr. Rowell presses a couple buttons on the intercom, calling the nurse. "How long you been married?"

"Did it on Guy Fawkes Day. We did a basic ceremony in Amsterdam. When it's legal here, I hope we can have a church wedding."

"That sounds good. Adam and I've talked about doing that."

Jonny's met Adam a couple times, in passing at the pub. "How long you been together?"

"It'll be 12 years in March."

"Wow." He knows that's a long time. Wonders if, well, decides to ask. "Ever think about kids?"

"Once, for about two minutes, but I'm on staff here and at the hospital and he's a solicitor. Neither of us has the time to raise 'em properly."

"Yeah. We're talking about it. I want to stay home with 'em."

The door opens and the nurse pokes her head in, calling Dr. Rowell over. A moment later, he turns back to Jonny. "Had a cancellation, Jonny. Want me to just go ahead and do the physical thing? Can keep you out of here for another year, unless you buy more roses."

"Sure." Jonny laughs. "That means getting more naked, doesn't it?"

"Would help. Since there's the usual coughing while I feel you up and the bending over."

"Just love it." Jonny slides off the table, unbuttons his jeans.

"You're not my type, Jonny. Remember."

"Oh, yeah, so about the infection. It's okay to have sex, isn't it?"

"Yes. Sex is fine. Just leave the nipples alone. If that husband of yours needs something to play with, tell him that's why you got the navel ring." Dr. Rowell grins. "Nice one, by the way."

"Thanks. It's fun."

The physical part's not that bad. Cough. Poke. Prod. Jonny doesn't get off on it at all, which is a really good thing. Shouldn't get aroused by your doctor, even if he's blonde and has a gorgeous accent that slurs the Queen's English left. And it's over before Jonny gets too much of a chill. Dr. Rowell hands over the paperwork.

"Swab's negative, glucose levels don't alarm me. Lab work should be back Wednesday morning. I'll ring you. Meanwhile, I'm going to start you on iodides. Three drops a day. The lesions will start to fade in another week, but don't stop the medicine. It'll take a month or so to knock the fungus completely out of your body."

"Okay." _A month. Yeah, Pire's gonna kill him._

Dr. Rowell tells Jonny he can get dressed and he starts writing out the prescription. "No more rose thorns, Jonny. If you want to puncture body parts, use a sterile needle. Or get a nice Wartenburg wheel."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	59. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Master, it's just a little infection

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[21](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/21/) 13:40:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49366&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49366) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49366) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49366&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Master, it's just a little infection** _  
** [players only. follows [jonny's visit to the doctor](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/49110.html) on monday morning, february 21.] **

  
He hadn't wanted to go to the doctor, but the pain was annoying. Not cock in a cage annoying. Festering and oozy annoying. So he'd rung up the clinic and swung by mid-morning. He could still make it home in time to do his afternoon kneeling, and the news wasn't as bad as it could've been. At least the infection's treatable.

Jonny opens the side door, walks through the laundry room and heads into the kitchen. "Master," he calls out. "You home?"

"In here," Gerry calls, and closes the cabinet. He'd thought to surprise Jonny with lunch. "What was the prognosis?"

"Hi." Jonny moves closer, leans up and kisses Gerry's cheek. He hadn't expected to find Gerry in his kitchen. "It's infected. Doc thinks it's fungal. Is 99 percent sure, but sent specimens off to the lab. He started your boy on iodides and will call Wednesday with the results, let him know if he's to stay on them." He glances at the pots out. "You're making lunch?"

Gerry wraps his arm around Jonny's waist and keeps him close. "It was the roses, wasn't it?" Damn. The one time he tempts fate, fate bites back. "What'd he give you?"

"Yes, Sir, the roses." Jonny frowns. He knew Gerry wasn't going to take the news well. Had thought about it all the way home. "Thorns actually. They carry this fungus with a name a kilometer long. Have to take these iodide drops by mouth for three weeks or so."

"I'll give them to you." Gerry kisses Jonny on the forehead. He loves his boy. And he screwed up and now his boy is going to be hurting, but he'll take care of that. He'll make sure that his boy doesn't hurt for very long. "Pamper my slut, make sure he doesn't want for anything. Tuck you in and everything."

"Master, your slut appreciates that, but it's not that bad. It's a skin infection. Common enough. Doesn't affect anything else 'cause your husband's damned healthy otherwise." Jonny nuzzles, letting Gerry hold him as tightly as he wants, even though his nipples are sore. "And Master should _not_ blame himself."

"Master doesn't." Of course he does, but he doesn't blame himself as much as he thinks Jonny thinks he does. "But he's still going to spoil his slave. He made him sick, so he's going to pamper him until he makes him better."

"Slave's just a bit sore, and will be for a few days. Mostly the doctor got off lecturing your boy on safe sex practices." Jonny grins. "He suggests acupuncture pins dipped in alcohol next time and says it was good we stayed to the nipples and didn't puncture slave's cock."

Gerry's mouth gapes open. "You ... you told him?" He'd thought Jonny was going to dream up an excuse of pricking himself. But, then again, it _was_ on his nipples. "And I wouldn't even think of torturing your poor cock like that."

"Master, your slave's been seeing this doctor for years." Jonny slides slightly left of formal. "Pire, your husband had to be honest. Doc knows your boy quite well."

But Gerry still frowns. He doesn't have to like it. "All right. You know I worry."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality, Master, and he's on the Est-approved list." Jonny hopes it's reassurance enough. "What's for lunch?"

Gerry bites his lip, and then pulls Jonny in for a quick kiss. Right. No worries here. None at all. "Well, your master was going to start with a small garden salad, and then work up to a creme brulee, but then he realized that the best he could do was spaghetti."

Jonny chuckles. "Would Master consent to his boy helping? He can make the creme brulee while Master works on salad and spaghetti."

"Uh uh." Gerry shakes his head. "My slave is going to sit down on the kitchen chair and let his master pamper the hell out of him, or he can be tied down. His choice."

"He thinks he prefers sitting, but he's not sure he can sit still while Master cooks." Jonny perches himself on one of the bar chairs at the island. "When do we fly to LA?"

"Not sure. You know when the Oscars are. And we have a dinner invitation." Gerry shrugs, and starts filling the pot with water. "When do you want to go?"

"Awards are Sunday. Dinner's Friday, you said. We should probably fly out Wednesday night. Your boy will get the tickets if you like."

"Wednesday night's good." Gerry puts the lid on the pot and sets it to boil. "Wait, when is the doc going to get back to you?"

"Wednesday morning. He said 11 at the latest, Master. We're fine on leaving that night. Your boy already has the meds. It's just a confirmation of all the bloodwork they did." Jonny's watching Gerry cook. He's going to be good and not make suggestions.

Gerry can almost hear all the comments Jonny isn't making, and he's tempted to flip him off. But then he'd just look stupid. "Can you start the drugs now, or do you have to wait for him to tell you that you're sick?"

"Started already. Doc gave your boy a dose at the office, then the prescription. It's three drops a day." Jonny's sure Gerry doesn't want all the details. "Lesions should start clearing up soon. He loosely bandaged them."

"Good." Those had made him a little more worried. But it's just a fungal thing. It isn't serious. "I'm giving you the medicine. What else did he tell you?" Gerry wants to know everything. If he's hurt his slave, he wants to know every dirty detail, so he knows exactly what he did.

"That your husband's not HIV-positive, he's gained give pounds since his last physical, his prostate's fine and there's no reason he shouldn't have children." Jonny grins. "The conversation strayed a bit at the end, Master, and your boy got talking about having kids and the doctor said your boy's medical history's fantastic. And is that the kind of detail Master wants?"

For some reason, he'd needed to hear that. And he loves that Jonny's gained weight. His boy is too skinny. "Yes, Teak, exactly what master wanted to hear." He leans against the counter. "Doc gave you a prostate exam?"

"Yeah. Your boy got a modified physical while he was there." Jonny's glad to see Gerry smile a little. "He's really okay. It's just fungal things take time to eradicate. Doc says play with the belly ring and lay off the nipples for a month."

Nice to know that Jonny's doctor is giving Gerry advice on torturing his patient. "Master was just wondering if his slave enjoyed it." He's going to take that advice. He loves Jonny's ring.

"No. Not like the exams Master gives his slave." The grin on Jonny's face widens. "Doc's nice, but his fingers just don't know the right spot to hit."

"He lacks practice. Doesn't have his fingers there every night." Gerry grins and bites his knuckle. He gives Jonny a very _very_ dirty look.

"No one else needs to have that level of practice, Master. That's for you only." Jonny's having a lot of trouble sitting still. "Does Master intend to have lunch ready before his slave needs to start dinner?"

That's it. Gerry flips him off. "The water's boiling!" He wiggles his finger. "Master was just wondering if he'd like his master to repeat the examination later, just to make sure."

Jonny chuckles and sticks out his tongue. "Your boy would love to have Master repeat the exam. He's sure the doctor missed a stroke or two."

"I'll get my gloves." Gerry licks his lips. "And book a room at the club, all decked out. When my slave is better, to celebrate."

"Slave would love that. It'd be perfect way to celebrate." Jonny squirms. "Is Master sure there's not some way slave can help him?"

"Very sure." And then the steam comes up from the top. Yes! He can boil water! Gerry quickly adds the pasta to the water and stirs it around. "My slave will stay exactly where he is."

The water's boiling. Jonny considers clapping, but that would be rude. So he goes off on a tangent, emptying the pockets of his jacket. All the paperwork from the doctor. The drops. "Your slave was thinking about calling Sadie, asking her about the mom thing. She has lots of friends."

"That's a good idea." Maybe he should stop stirring now. Let the pasta sit. And cook. "Whoever can help." Gerry wants to exhaust all possibilities. He doesn't ever like conceding defeat.

"She might. And your boy'll call Sean's wife. It shouldn't be hard to find someone. He doesn't think." Jonny peers at the stove. The pasta would boil faster with a lid on the pot, just half on. _No, don't make suggestions. Gerry can handle it._ He bites his tongue. "Would it be okay for your boy to get up and get some ibuprofen?"

"No, it would not." Gerry stirs the spaghetti, and then puts the spoon down on the counter. "I'll get some. How many do you need?"

"Three. Please, sir." Jonny didn't expect to be allowed to move. "And a bottle of water." He's going to be pampered whether he wants it or not. He just needs to take a deep breath and reconcile himself to it.

Gerry opens the drawer and pulls out the pills. He pops the cap open and takes out three, then fills a glass from the tap. He puts them in front of Jonny, and then gives him a napkin.

Jonny picks up the pills, pops them into his mouth and chases them with the water, drinking half the glass before he sets it back down. "There's a fresh block of Parm in the fridge, Master, middle shelf, behind the Asiago." He smiles, wipes his mouth with the napkin. "If you want to use it, that is."

Gerry pauses in stirring the spaghetti to flip his boy off again. "Who's making lunch, me or you?"

"You, Master." Jonny returns the two-finger salute and immediately runs his hand behind his neck, up into his hair. "Your husband's just making sure you know where everything is."

"I know where everything is. And it's a good thing master wasn't looking." It's also a good thing that things reflect off metal and windows and so he actually does have eyes in the back of his head. "Because my slave might just get his hands tied behind his back if he does that again."

"That's disincentive?" Jonny mutters. _You will be good. You will not make any more suggestions._ He goes back to normal voice. "Slave just isn't sure Master knows his way around their kitchen since slave's the one who stocks it and does the cooking. You realize slave is going to go insane with pampering?"

"Yes, but I can always gag him." Gerry takes the cheese out of the fridge anyway. If his Teak wants cheese, then his Teak will have cheese. "Gag him, tie him, tickle him with a feather."

"Oh, right, tickle him. He's very ticklish." Jonny grins, watching Gerry take out the Parmagiano-Reggiano block. _Did you put basil and garlic in the spaghetti sauce? And oil the pot so it won't stick. That's my good saucepot._ He takes another drink of water. "Gagging, though, you know, Master, we haven't really tried that much."

"And apparently I was being very lax." Maybe he should just gag Jonny now and get it over with. He can almost hear Jonny saying the things that he's not saying. "Because my slave has a habit of thinking very loudly."

Jonny blushes, digs into his other pocket and pulls out his Nintendo DS. "Slave will shut up now." He toggles it on and loads up Asphalt Urban GT. "Slave will play quietly till lunch is ready, Master."

"Good boy." He knew he'd gotten his slave one of those for a reason. Gerry checks on the sauce. See, he can do this. And nothing's burning, or ruined.

Choosing the Jaguar, Jonny maneuvers through the driving game. Occasionally he glances up, wonders if the pasta's getting too overdone, the sauce is going to singe. It's hard giving up control of his kitchen. Harder than yielding his body to the pain Gerry's fingers can work. _It'll be fine. You can clean up later, creep out of bed if you need to get it back in order._

Gerry understands how hard it is for Jonny to give up this bit of their relationship. But it's important. He's fucked up, and now he has to let himself be pampered. But that's part of being a slave. Gerry tastes the spaghetti. Tastes done. He takes the colander out and pours the spaghetti into it. Then he checks the sauce. That looks done, too.

"Can't even set the table, he bets," Jonny mutters. He ditches the Jag and starts up the Lamborghini. "Smells good."

"Thank you, dear. And no, you can't set the table." Gerry takes the bowls down and pours spaghetti into them, then adds a lot of sauce. He drops them onto the table, then adds napkins and two forks.

"How long till slave gets to cook again?" Jonny shuts off the game and turns around on the bar chair, slides off and moves to the table. "Sitting for dinner, he assumes, too."

"He assumes correctly. And he'll be able to cook dinner, if he behaves himself." Gerry puts two glasses out. "What would my boy like to drink?"

"Water's fine, Master. And he'll behave himself." Jonny takes a seat. Strange that, not kneeling to eat; even though he doesn't do it all the time, it's something he misses when it's not there. But spaghetti's not really finger food. He smiles. "Thank you, Master."

Gerry takes the water pitcher out of the fridge and sets it on the table. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"No, sir." Jonny doesn't say a word about what else he might've set out for lunch. "It looks fine, Master."

"Okay." Gerry grabs a napkin and shakes it out, then drapes it over his boy's lap. "See, I can be domestic."

"Yes, you can, Master. You do a nice job of it." Jonny picks up his fork and twirls into the pasta. Then he has a thought. "When we have a baby, you can get even more domestic practice. Till then, though, is it okay if your slave does it." He glances up. "At least after Master finishes pampering him through his infection."

"Yeah, it's fine." Gerry kisses Jonny's nose. "Though with the baby, I'll probably stick the napkin in his shirt, and not on his lap. And everywhere else. If the kids takes after me, he'll toss the food at the walls."

Jonny laughs, luckily before he has the spaghetti in his mouth. "You tossed food at the walls, Master? And your mother let you live?"

"I understand that it was a close thing," Gerry says. He sits down and starts rolling the spaghetti around his fork. "Then again, Julie could just be fucking with my mind, because mum would neither confirm nor deny."

"Julie's probably fucking with you, Master. She likes jerking you around." Jonny likes Gerry's sister. A lot. She's fun and smart and, if he were the least bit interested in girls that way, she'd be a great girlfriend. _Oh, fuck, Miller, that's just icky. Way too incest._ "Of course, Master was probably very cute throwing food."

Gerry points his fork at Jonny. "Don't tempt me, love. I'll show you." He reaches around for some bread to toss at Jonny, then realizes he forgot bread. Fuck. "Uh, Teak, where do you keep the fresh bread?"

"Storage bin in the island, Master, to the right side of the prep sink. Your boy can get it." Jonny offers, but he knows it's most likely not going to be allowed. "There's a fresh crock of butter in the door of the fridge."

"I'll get it." Gerry stands up quickly and gets the bread, and some butter. He puts it all on the table, then takes a piece and munches on it.

Bread and butter complete the pasta dinner, and Jonny enjoys dinner in silence for several minutes. The sauce is really good. There's enough garlic in it. Jonny knew Gerry could cook. He had to know how to cook. He'd lived alone. Still, it's Jonny's responsibility. "Doc said other activities were fine, by the way, you know, sex and such," he says, glancing up.

Gerry slurps up his spaghetti and wipes his mouth. He grins. "And I bet that was the first thing my slave asked, after _is it serious_. Master just have to keep his teeth away from the tweaky bits?"

Jonny blushes, shoves more spaghetti into his mouth. "Mmm, yeah," he mutters, finishes chewing and swallows. "Slave knows the important questions."

"I know he does." Gerry wishes he could reach across the table and give Jonny's hair the thorough mussing it deserves. "One of the many reasons I love him."

"Yeah. He's a good boy, isn't he? Even when he fucks up?" Jonny's playing with the spaghetti now, slowly losing his appetite to discomfort. "Would Master mind if his boy did his kneeling early?"

Gerry frowns. "Yeah, if he wants to." He eats more spaghetti, then licks his lips. "What's wrong?"

"Just tired and a touch feverish. Lesions sore from where doc had to open them. Nothing the ibuprofen won't knock out soon as it kicks in." Jonny puts his fork down. "Spaghetti's great. Would love to have the rest of it later."

Gerry stands up. "I'll freeze it." He walks around the table and starts rubbing Jonny's shoulders. "You can kneel as long as you want to, and master will take care of you." He'd prefer that Jonny didn't kneel, but he doesn't think he can convince Jonny to let him tuck him with Marek, and read to him until he falls to sleep.

"Fridge'll be just fine, Master. Your boy'll eat it when he finishes kneeling, while he's working on dinner." Jonny leans back into Gerry's touches. He's so much more tired than he thought. Maybe it'd be good to just be pampered for a few hours tonight. "That feels good, Master. Love you so fuckin' much."

He loves his boy so much. Gerry bends down and murmurs into Jonny's ear. "Let me pamper you tonight. Do what you want with kneeling and dinner, but master wants to give you a massage and take care of you."

"That sounds divine, Master." Jonny's beyond arguing. "Want to get out of these clothes now. Shirt's rubbing all the wrong ways."

Eek. Yes, he should have thought of that. Gerry slides his hands down Jonny's sweater, and pulls that and his shirt up together. "Lean forward," he whispers. If his boy is uncomfortable, then master has to remedy that as soon as possible.

Jonny does as told, leaning forward, pushing his plate out of the way. He thinks he could fall asleep if Gerry touches him just the right way. Long day.

The shirt slides up and Gerry licks Jonny's ear, then blows against it. "Arms over your head."

Arms go over his head and Jonny stretches as Gerry continues pushing the fabric up. The lick feels wonderful. "Master going to strip his boy?"

"Master's going to get his boy out of anything that hurts him." Gerry strokes his hand down Jonny's back. "Is there anything that hurts?"

"Not that." Jonny moans, leans forward more, now naked arms stretched out on the table. "That feels good, doesn't hurt at all, Master."

"Good. Good." Gerry smiles. "And does anything else hurt, pet?"

"Yeah, but they're bandaged and happy for the moment." Jonny smirks, a half-smirk that fades into a sigh. "Cock's a bit sore, but it can wait till tonight, as can your boy's arse, which feels like it's on the wrong way after the doc finished."

Gerry frowns, and slides his hands down Jonny's arms, squeezing lightly. "Let me get my boy lying down, and I'll give him a blowjob. And then he can sleep on his stomach."

"Now, Master?" Jonny doesn't like the notion of messing with his schedule, but it's Master's prerogative to change it.

"Unless you'd rather kneel now." He'd rather he didn't. He wants Jonny tucked into bed and comfortable, not on his knees and hurting. But it's Jonny's schedule because Jonny wants a schedule.

Jonny sits back, turns around. He's been thinking about it all morning, ever since he got the news from the doctor, both good and bad. "Would it be all right if your slave's just your husband for a few hours? Just till morning maybe."

"It would be more than all right." Gerry rubs Jonny's arms. "You don't even have to make dinner. I can, or we can order pizza." It's so much easier to pamper his husband than his slave.

"Or we can eat the rest of the spaghetti. That'd be fine." Jonny's glad Gerry agrees to his request. It's hard to ask, but he thinks it's the right time, and the therapist would be pleased Jonny can make the transition from slave to husband. "Just want to hold you, know that it's all okay. Love you, Master. Loves his husband."

Gerry slides his hand around so that he's hugging Jonny pretty much through the chair. "I want to hold you." He hurt his slave, gave him lesions. And he's going to make up for that. Gerry doesn't separate Jonny in his head into slave and husband. For him, Jonny's just Jonny, and the slave and husband are the parts of their relationship that's in the forefront at the time. It doesn't change how he thinks of his husband. He nuzzles Jonny's neck. "Let's get you into bed."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	60. gerard: [Journal]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[21](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/21/) 14:59:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=85306&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=85306) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=85306) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=85306&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Journal]** _  
[private. Follows [Jonny's visit to the doctor](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/49110.html) and [Gerry making dinner](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/49366.html).]

  
I think I'm getting better at this. Actions have consequences. I pricked him. Cause and effect.

But lesions are still things you never want to see on a gay man.

And even though he had to tell his doctor that his husband got down and dirty with flowers, and even though I'd been almost certain that the problem was from the thorns, because where else could it be from, it's still a relief to know for sure. What's wrong with Jonny is what I did, and actions have consequences, and he's hurt because I made him hurt.

But I'm used to that. I've cut him and I've bitten him and I've made him cry and break under a beating. It's still scary that what I did infected him, but despite how scary it is...it was kind of normal. I'm never going to prick him again. That goes without saying. But...I don't know. It's become natural for him to be hurting because of what I've done to him.

What separates the good pain from the bad? I don't know. But for the next month, I'm going to have to look at Jonny's nipples and realize what I did to him, and that it hurts, and that he's sleeping it off now. So maybe good pain vs bad pain isn't all that hard to figure out after all.

My boy is in for a lot of pampering. Hope he's up to it.

Note to self: Roses are for smelling. Nipples are for pinching.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/85306.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	61. jonnyleemiller: Journal, Tuesday, February 22

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[22](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/22/) 23:18:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49458&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49458) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49458) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49458&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Journal, Tuesday, February 22** _  
**[written in precise block letters in his notebook]**

He frightened Master. Scared him. This boy was just as scared, but he wasn't going to let on. Can't let Master know he's not ... what ... human? ... screw it, Jonny, he's human, can get sick, can die, can leave Master alone. Can be scared out of his mind when doctor mentions HIV. S'ok, he's clean, but still, it's the fear. Jonny's not invincible.

**[doodles in margin, triangles crisscrossing each other]**

Jonny can't take pampering. He wasn't allowed to run today. Barely got to make lunch. Only got breakfast in because Master took a shower and slave snuck down to the kitchen. He's really feeling better. Or not feeling as bad. And he can take his drops himself. Really. It's not that hard.

Slave loves Master. Fuck, slave worships hardwood floors Master walks on ...

note to self: rugs need replacing in foyer ...

Slave may die from pampering.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/49458.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	62. gerard: City of Angels

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[24](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/24/) 06:45:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=85667&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=85667) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=85667) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=85667&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**City of Angels** _  
[public]

Jonny and I have arrived in Los Angeles. Our flight touched down about an hour ago, and we're in the Establishment Hotel, room 432, until after the Oscars. I ruined a pair of perfectly good trousers (Jonny's) in order to torture my boy merilessly on the plane while he tried to sleep, and in revenge we have to sleep now with the morning sun coming through the blinds, together, in a huge bed, with kinky things all around us. Alas.

I've told Jonny that I'm going to attempt to be less anal about things and let myself have a drink or two at an afterparty. Where's the best afterparty around here? And by best I mean a place where I can shag my boy against a table if I so please. Because my boy is damnably shaggable, especially when he's coming out of the shower, wet and dripping and naked...

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/85667.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[**lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)  
2005-02-26 04:58 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/85667.html?thread=167331&format=light#t167331))   
---|---  
Ger, you're such a tease. *g* I'll tell you, I don't know a damned thing about any afterparties, but I'm betting you can find someplace to shag Jonny no matter where you are. Have fun in sunny California! Hey, call me up when you get back, yeah? We'll have dinner or something. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/85667.html?replyto=167331&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	63. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: To sleep and wake in LA

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/25/) 09:27:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50094&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50094) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50094) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50094&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: To sleep and wake in LA** _  
**[players only. occurs friday morning, february 25, at est hotel in los angeles.]**

The trip from London to LA is always excruciating, screwing with Jonny's internal clock. He's a morning person and gaining that much time confounds him. Didn't help that he didn't get a bit of sleep on the flight, not with Master's hand on his cock the whole time. He's not complaining. That was fun, and it wasn't pampering, which has leveled off after a few days, and the doctor's phone call Wednesday reassuring that everything was fine.

So he slept most of Thursday. Pretty much all of it, he thinks, but he's forcing himself up on Friday morning. Or at least awake. Jonny rolls over, snuggles against Gerry's warm body for a moment before sliding himself under the sheet, slipping in between Gerry's legs. He licks slowly from the back of the knee up along the inner thigh.

"Master," Jonny whispers, purring. "Want to wake up and play?"

Gerry's sleeping lightly. He'd slept most of Thursday, cuddled around his boy, and he was just jet-lagged enough to sleep through the night. But it's morning now, and Jonny's moving. Gerry opens his eyes slowly. So that's what the tickling is. "Sure," he murmurs. "What did you have in mind?"

"Master mentioned having his boy on top." Jonny drags his tongue over Gerry's cock, pressing down hard. "Slave was just wondering what he meant. Something he wants now?"

"Mmm. No." He'd rather have Jonny fuck himself on him when he's more awake. "But master could use a blowjob."

"Master's wish." Jonny's agreeable first thing in the morning. He goes back to working his tongue along Gerry's cock. Slow, long licks, twirling around the edge of foreskin. Nothing but tongue for the longest time. Calculated torture from a slave's perspective.

It's not torture. It's the slow buildup, the slow morning blowjob, and Gerry loves it. He pulls the covers up and spreads his legs. Mm. Jonny's tongue is so good.

_Ah. Privacy._ Jonny squirms under the sheet, wriggling his arse up. He nuzzles into the crease of Gerry's groin, making slurpy noises as he sucks one ball, then the other.

Those noises always make Gerry giggle, no matter how turned on he is. And he is turned on. But it's a lazy morning and he can be playful. He rubs his finger until Jonny's collar. "Sneaky slut."

_Good, sneaky slut._ Jonny loves having his collar rubbed. May be the best touch Gerry can give him. Grounding and arousing. He slurps his way back up Gerry's cock, then takes its head in his mouth. Tongue swirl. Inches down until the tip's slipping along the roof of his mouth. _Love being filled this way. Perfect._

This is the best way to wake up. Gerry grins and shifts, pulling Jonny's head exactly where he wants it. He groans. Yes. Exactly where he wants it.

That's the way it should be, Master putting slave where he belongs. Jonny pushes his head down, taking the cock deeper, opening himself up to accommodate every ounce of flesh. Gerry's hard, on edge already, his cock leaking against the back of Jonny's throat. Delicious.

Gerry pushes Jonny closer, imagining just all the dirty things he can do to his boy. Could tie him up. Could pinch him. Could cut him. _Ohhh._ Could cut him, watch him bleed. Make him scream and cry and beg. _Yes yes yes_. Everything a good boy needs. Gerry groans and comes, pulling Jonny's head back.

Jonny's head moves at the tugging, reluctantly back, his throat greedy in taking the jet pulses, come filling his mouth, the last of it streaking his lips.

Mmm. What a very very very good boy. Master should reward him. Gerry pulls the covers more around him and his boy. "Good slave."

He purrs at that and slides himself up Gerry's body, navel ring raking along Gerry's cock. "Slave loves waking up Master that way," Jonny murmurs, kissing Gerry's chest. "Can slave do anything else?"

"Keep doing that." It's the little touches. Gerry's awake, but still a little sleepy, and the kisses are just right. "And, while you're at it," Jonny's a talented boy. He can do two things with his mouth at once. "While you're at it, tell master your fantasy for what to do tonight."

"Tonight? We're going to dinner, Master, with Peter and his lover." Jonny scoots up a bit more, wincing ever so slightly when his nipples, still on the edge of really sore, touch too roughly on Gerry's chest. He licks a path up toward Gerry's shoulder, little kisses. "His fantasy for that is no arguing or fighting." _Not even going to mention the thought of being in a room with three doms who could fuck with this boy's mind beyond belief._

"Oh, shit, forgot about that." Well, no, he didn't, but he hadn't realized that it was tonight. "Yeah, yeah, master'll be very good, on his best behavior." He strokes Jonny's back. "Then for sometime else, love. What would you like me to do to you while we're here?" He smiles. "It seems every time we're in LA, it's the strangest thing. This rent boy suddenly shows up at my door, looking for sex."

Jonny smiles. Wide. He pokes his head out from under the sheet's edge. "Rent boy's easy to find, Master. He tends to hang around the hotel. He's in the mood for crawling," he says, hesitant, "being put in his place."

"Is he?" Gerry tugs Jonny up more. "If he is, then maybe he should go down to the first floor and hang around, holding the end of his leash in his hand. If he wants master to take him and fuck him hard against the wall."

"Oh, Master has the most wicked ideas, and slave loves them. He bets the boy hangs 'round the hotel lobby on Saturday nights, looking for a pickup. Gorgeous guy coming in, picking up his leash."

Gerry bends down and kisses Jonny's forehead. "Because no one else would dare, would they? Collared boy like that, bruised and marked...he's definitely waiting for his master. Waiting and squirming and be happily tortured for his trouble."

"Even if he's hit on, he wouldn't go. The boy knows who tucks him in at night, who feeds his addiction." Jonny's squirming now, cock hard and rubbing against Gerry's thigh.

"And addiction is a terrible thing." Gerry traces patterns on Jonny's hip. "Maybe you just need an oral fix. Maybe going all the way would be a bad thing. Being an enabler."

"Oral fix." Jonny nods, licks his lips. "Yeah, that's what the boy needs. Oral meds. He'll beg for more, though. Knowing him. Such a slut."

"Yes, such a slut." Gerry digs his fingers into the skin. "He wants to beg. He opens his mouth to, and master shoves a gag in. Because rent boys don't get to beg."

Jonny scrambles up, kneels, straddles Gerry's stomach. "Rent boy's very happy now. He has to be gagged. He shouldn't beg, but he tries."

Well, that was unexpected. Gerry grips the base of Jonny's cock with one hand and starts stroking it with his other hand. Naughty boy. He grins and shows off his teeth. "But he isn't allowed to. And every time he tries, the gag just gets bigger and bigger."

He hadn't intended to get Gerry's hand on his cock, but it's a nice turn of events. Jonny smiles. "He'd be screaming against the gag. He's not used to it, but he's starting to like it." He kneels up a bit more. "Just like your boy's liking this. Master enjoying himself?"

"Master's enjoying himself immensely." Gerry squeezes. "He'd shove the boy down on his knees and press his face into the floor, keeping his foot on the boy's neck."

"Oh, fuck, boy would come on the spot. Damn." Jonny winces, biting his lip. "He's about to do it anyway. Please, Master, can he?"

"No, he may not." Gerry strokes Jonny's cock lovingly. "I'd press him into the floor and maybe kick him a few times to show him that I mean business. I paid for his time, and so I'm going to have him exactly how I want him."

Damn, it's getting harder to stay in control. He's going to come. No doubt about it. Going to. Whether he's supposed to or not. "He's not going to complain. Ever. He's loving it, every moment."

"Good. Because then when I take him up to the rom and ungag him and toss him in, he's going to keep his mouth shut, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes, sir, boy will learn his lesson quickly and keep his mouth closed."

"Good slut." Gerry licks his lips. "And when I put him over my lap, his briefs still on, and spank him hard, will he cry for me?"

Jonny wriggles, trying to work his cock against Gerry's hand, desperate for the touch. "Yes, sir, he'll cry. Because he's been wanting you so long, just that way, wanting your touch, the caress of your open palm on his arse. Yeah, he'll cry good."

"What a good boy." Gerry presses his thumb against Jonny's skin and rubs. "What a very good boy. He may beg now."

"Ohgodplease." Jonny spits the words out. "Master, boy needs to come." He jerks up. "Now. Please."

"So do it." Gerry smirks. Such a good boy, Jonny is. "Slut."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Jonny comes, cock jerking in Gerry's hand, white streams spilling out. "Fuckyes. Slut. Yes. Yours."

His boy is so lovely like this. No more control left, just instinct and obedience. What a good slut. Gerry keeps stroking his cock lightly, waiting for Jonny to come down from the high.

Coming down's not as much fun. In an instant, Jonny's cock hurts too much, is too sensitive, even for the light touch, and he's breathing out short pants to work through the final wave. Once it passes, he's down, though, and he lets his weight settle back against Gerry's body. "Slave loves waking Master up. It's so much fun. Breakfast now?"

Gorgeous boy. Gerry pets him. "You mean that wasn't breakfast?"

"Smart arse." Jonny slides himself off Gerry and settles down on the bed next to him. "Slave could order breakfast while Master showers. The works."

"He could." Gerry rolls and kiss Jonny's cheek. "Or he could join master in the shower. Imagine, master all wet and slippery. Bet my slut would hate that."

"Oh, fuck, who wants breakfast?" Jonny chuckles. "Slut could get all slippery with Master. He'll order breakfast to be sent up in an hour, gives us time to get Master all clean."

An hour? Gerry's showers never last that long. Then again, it's LA, it's a big shower, and it's going to be slippery Jonny as well. "Sounds perfect." He licks Jonny's face. "Make sure there's strawberries and whipped cream."

The shiver's involuntary. The lick tickles. "Berries and cream. Of course, Master. What's a meal without them."

"Not easily torturable." Gerry pinches Jonny's navel ring. "And you know how much master loves to torture you."

"Slut loves to be tortured." Jonny sucks in a breath, the twist of the silver rippling through his stomach. "Master could do more of it," he murmurs. "Hurt him all sorts of ways."

"I could." Gerry doesn't look at Jonny's nipples. "Or I could torture him with kindness. That'd be even crueller."

"Master's been doing that." Jonny can't help but notice the not-looking. The lesions are still red-tinged and sore, but they'll start healing soon. "Doc said your boy's going to be fine, Master."

"I know." Gerry reaches out tentatively and touches Jonny's nipple. Aversion never helps. "I just..I hurt you, Teak. Have to make up for it."

It's hard not to wince at the touch, but Jonny manages. He reaches his hand up, lays it over Gerry's and twines their fingers, pressing them down a bit harder. "It's not a bad hurt. It's a hurt that heals. Your boy wants more of them, wants to wear so many bruises he can't even think about going out in public for days."

Gerry kisses Jonny's cheek. "But you have to, love. Sunday." He doesn't want to. He wants to hold his boy in his arms and watch him heal, not hurt him more. His boy has been hurt enough.

"Sunday. Yes, Master." Jonny knows without hearing the words that Gerry's thinking of something other than Sunday. The look of concern on Gerry's face is too genuine, too deep. _Maybe he won't ever want to hurt you again._ "Sunday, your boy has to look good. He understands."

"My boy's going to look very good." Gerry strokes Jonny's neck. "I'll even do your makeup, if you want me to."

"His makeup? He's going to need it?" Jonny perks up a bit, leaning into the touches.

"My slave want to?" Gerry slips his finger beneath Jonny's collar and tugs. "My slave would look gorgeous all prettied up."

"Your slave would love to be pretty for Master, to be the perfect date for the party." It's not exactly what Jonny was thinking -- he wants makeup to hide the bruises, the rope burns, the cuts -- but it could be fun, being made up for the evening. "What'd Master have in mind?"

He didn't really have anything in line, but now that he thinks about it, he likes the idea. "Eyeliner. Lipstick. Glitter." He licks his lips. "Remember what master said after the Globes? Let's go as gay."

Jonny laughs. "Master wants to be gay? That should be good. Will definitely give the paps something to write home about." He likes the idea. A lot.

"Probably." Gerry strokes Jonny's collarbone and pinches. "But, then again, James Bond is fucking Methos. We'll be knocked off before you can say call the publicist."

The pinch doesn't hurt. Jonny's laughing too much at the thought of James Bond fucking Methos. He'd always assumed it was 007 doing 006, but maybe that was just the 20something's once-upon fantasy. "Yeah, guess it would, but that would be knocked off by Obi-Wan shagging Sky Captain," Jonny murmurs. "Not that your boy would _ever_ leak that one. He likes breathing."

Gerry grins. "Yeah, that one would be a bad idea. But, fuck, that visual!" He kisses his boy lightly. "Something I never want to see in my life. And I love seeing you breathing."

"Good, Master. Your boy likes it, too." Jonny likes _not_ breathing just as much, but he can't convince Gerry of that. "Shower now?"

"Yes, dear." Gerry gropes Jonny. "And let's see if you can get it up again."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	64. jonnyleemiller: PW/PB/GB/JLM: Friday night dinner and no blood's shed

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/25/) 20:45:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50360&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50360) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50360) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50360&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**PW/PB/GB/JLM: Friday night dinner and no blood's shed** _  
** [players only. occurs friday, february 25, in los angeles.] **

Peter's usually so composed, so sure of himself, so at ease, especially here, in Pierce's house -- no, he corrects himself, stopping in front of the hallway mirror, playing with a stray lock of hair -- _their_ house. And now he's having guests for dinner. Gerry and Jonny.

He straightens his collar and grins approvingly at his choice of simple indigo shirt and black jeans. Classic, elegant, not intimidating. It's the last thing he wants, to make Gerry feel less at ease.

On the other hand, Gerry had dressed to impress. Jonny had had to talk him down from his best suit. He's wearing his linen suit with a black shirt, the first two buttons undone. Jonny's less dressed up and he looks infinitely more comfortable, but Gerry isn't about to press the point.

"You look fine, Master. Better than fine." Jonny's jeans are clean, his white shirt crisp and he's not worried about making an impression, except in doing exactly what Master says. "Actually, you look scrumptious. Now knock on the door."

"Yes, dear." Gerry knocks on the door.

Peter hears the knock, turns away from the mirror. "Moment of truth," he mutters, then calls louder up the stairs. "Pierce, our guests are here." He takes a deep breath, centers himself, then opens the door, stepping back in a welcoming gesture. "Evening, Gerry." _Fuck, he looks good. As always._ "Come in."

"Good evening." Gerry smiles at Peter and walks in. He looks around. "Nice place."

"Hello, Jonny." Peter shuts the door behind them.

"Hi," Jonny says, leaving off the _sir_ and the _Mr. Wingfield_ and not feeling at all comfortable with _Peter_ to his face. He's almost glued to Gerry's side.

"We're in the midst of remodeling a little, but it's quite nice. Just finished the kitchen." Peter walks around, motions them toward the living room. "You look good, Gerry. Marriage must be agreeing. Or it could be the suit. I've never been able to wear linen. It looks perfect on you."

"Thank you." It always throws him to talk to Peter without having to be on the defensive. "Jonny suggested I wear it."

"Pierce should be down soon. Can I get you something to drink?" _It's not so hard being nice, not wanting to put him down._ "I've got some Pellegrino chilling." Peter smiles, noticing Jonny's quick blush at Gerry's mention of him. Some things never change. "Unless I could entice you to a small glass of wine."

"Not for me." Gerry turns to Jonny. "Jonny, would you like?"

"Just the Pellegrino, Master," Jonny says, "but your boy appreciates the offer."

"Good, then. I'll pop into the kitchen and get everything. You can make yourself comfortable in the living room," Peter says, stepping away. "Dinner's about a half hour away, give or take the oven's prerogative."

"Thanks." This really is weird, but Gerry finds that it's kind of nice. Despite the clear sign of the coming apocalypse, Peter seems to have settled down, and it suits him.

"Master, you can relax," Jonny says after Peter's out of the room. "And sit down. Is it okay if your boy kneels? Or should he be more husband than slave tonight?" He laces his hands behind his back, crossing his fingers for the answer.

"Husband." Gerry strokes his fingers through Jonny's hair. "You can kneel, but I don't want you overly formal." Jonny might go into headspace. Three dominants. Gerry doesn't want to take a risk.

"Yes, Sir," Jonny says, switching from Master. "Your husband can be doting without sliding into headspace." He thinks he can, and he leans in, kisses Gerry's cheek. "He promises to be a good boy."

Peter's standing in the doorway from dining room to sitting area. "If you're not going to sit, I should've just asked you into the kitchen." He walks on in, sets the tall, thin glasses of Pellegrino and ice on the table in front of the couch, glancing up as he takes a seat in the chair at one end. "I promise not to bite," he says, wry grin intact, "not unless I'm asked."

_And you won't be asked._ Gerry sits down, and pulls Jonny down to kneel at his feet. Tangible sign of ownership. He can be excused for that.

It's noted and Peter picks up a glass, settles back into the chair. He has no claim to make on Jonny, doesn't want one. And such an overt claim is natural for a good master. Gerry seems to have just the level of control he wants, Jonny sinking at his feet, kneeling with hands behind his back, leaning into Gerry's leg.

"I'm curious, Gerry, how marriage works with being a master. Is it more complicated controlling someone you love?" Peter sips at his water. The question's not meant to antagonize, merely engage in conversation.

Gerry thinks before answering. First for him, Jonny'd probably say, but this is Peter. He's stuck his foot into his mouth. "I think it's easier. I know him, and I want what's best for him, so I'm very careful not to do anything that would fuck everything up."

Jonny's smiling, listening to Gerry. He can hear him putting his thoughts together before he answers. It's probably the smartest move when dealing with Peter, given their history.

"That makes a lot of sense. You both seem quite happy," Peter says. "I don't think I've ever seen you this at ease, Gerry, comfortable with yourself."

"You, too, Peter. You seem settled." Which leads to the obvious question, but Gerry's not going to go there. Not with Peter.

"Not sure I'm settled. Not all the way. But I'm very happy." Peter imagines Gerry has a dozen questions he's not asking. "I'm sure the dinner invitation confused you, took you by surprise."

"Fuckin' outta the blue," Jonny murmurs, then blushes.

Peter laughs. "Surprised me that I made it, but I wanted to try and start over with you, Gerry" He takes a deep breath. This is the hardest part, saying the words, knowing he could be slammed back down as easily as being accepted. "As equals, something akin to friends."

That takes Gerry aback. A moment goes by before he nods. "I'd like that." It surprises him that he does. He wants to start over. He wants to be able to think of Peter as something normal, not as an ex.

The hesitancy doesn't go unnoticed by Jonny, and it makes him fidgety, a bit more nervous. He knows how rough it can get if Gerry and Peter start arguing. _Can they really be friends? Or something._

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Jonny?" Peter says, leaning forward.

"Yes," Jonny says. "A little." Maybe he shouldn't admit it, but it's supposed to be a new start of sorts tonight and honesty's a good place. "He's fine, though." He leans a little closer to Gerry.

Gerry rubs his thumb along the back of Jonny's neck. He isn't sure what to say. At least his boy's okay. He can feel how tense he is, but he's dealing. That's all he can ask of his boy.

"You look good together. Fascinating dynamic," Peter murmurs. "I've never had a boy who didn't end every sentence with 'sir' and keep his eyes on the floor."

"That's for Master only," Jonny says, almost under his breath.

Gerry's fingers squeeze Jonny's neck lightly. "He can do that," he says, keeping his voice level. "But I find that to be boring. I want a lover, not a robot."

"That would be the difference. I've never had--" Peter stops. _A boy you loved? Not quite right._ "Never had a lover." He smiles. "Till now."

"The slave is quite happy," Jonny says, glancing up. "He likes that the respect is reserved for Master." He hadn't liked the notion at first, but Peter doesn't need to know that, and it was more a concern of having to adjust the formal brain than not showing proper respect to everyone. He grins. "This way, Master's set above all others."

"Right where masters should be." Gerry doesn't look at Peter. There's a question on the tip of his tongue, one that's been there since he found out that Peter was living with another dominant. And, really, he doesn't want to know who's on top. He's already not allowed to talk to Peter unless Jonny's in the room.

Peter wonders what's not being said between Gerry and Jonny. Can only imagine. He's long ago lost touch with his one-time sub's mind. "I suspect you put a unique twist on being a master, Gerry." He picks up his water, takes a few more sips. "I need to check on dinner. If you'll excuse me."

_Dinner. Cooking. Kitchen._ Jonny sighs. He wants to ask if he can help, but that would be just crossing way too many lines.

"Go right ahead." Gerry sits back, and loosens his grip on Jonny's neck. See, this isn't so bad. Awkward, but friendly. It can only get worse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner's ready and almost on the table. Peter's thinking they should put in an intercom system, just so he could call his lover to dinner on time. He walks back into the living room. Gerry and Jonny don't seem to have moved. _Perfect together. Best thing I ever did, not trying in earnest to get him back._

"Dinner's ready, gentlemen." He finishes wiping his hands on the dish rag he's carrying. "Now we just need Pierce and we can start."

"Need Pierce for what?" Pierce asks, wandering into the living room and ambling toward Peter. He wraps an arm around Peter's waist and hugs him briefly before nodding to Gerry and Jonny. "It's good to see you both."

"I can think of several things we could use Pierce for, but eating dinner's top of the list." Peter grins, puts his hand over Pierce's at his waist. "You've met Gerry before, haven't you? Somewhere."

"One of the Bond movies, I think. And the journals, of course." Pierce threads his fingers through Peter's. "Dinner, then. Shall we?"

"I can think of several things we could use Pierce for, but eating dinner's top of the list." Peter grins, puts his hand over Pierce's at his waist. "You've met Gerry before, haven't you? Somewhere."

Gerry stands up, and tugs Jonny up. "Dinner would be lovely." It's what they're there for, after all.

Peter pulls out of Pierce's grasp, but keeps their fingers twined as he moves into the dining area. It's at the end of the remodeled kitchen, Mission-style table with four of the six places set. "Sit down, and I'll finish putting everything out," he says. "Pierce, there's wine open if you want it. Gerry and Jonny are having water."

He leaves Pierce to settling their guests at the table and walks across to the range, taking the braciole out of the oven and transferring it to the platter. It's been resting a good hour so it's nice and settled. He carves the medallions, leaving part of the flank steak-and-herbs roll whole for presentation, and drizzles some of the pepper cream sauce over it. Next comes the asparagus, crisp and green in scallion-tied bundles and placed around the meat. Peter's rather pleased with himself. It's a nice meal, not overly complicated, but it looks elegant. The bread's already on the table, along with the risotto, so all that's left is to turn back to his guests and walk the platter to the table.

Pierce has already figured out that it's better not to interfere with Peter's cooking or presentation. A hard whack or two with a flat wide spatula was enough to drill that lesson in. And as odd as it feels being served by his lover, it's damned nice that he's living with someone who likes to cook as much as Peter does. "Looks fantastic. Thank you," Pierce says.

Jonny's sitting, but would rather be kneeling. He's squirming, trying not to think about the way his brain is wrapping around there being three doms in the same room with him. Three mean who could mutilate him. Or the fact that he'd love every second of it. Instead he concentrates on the dish Peter's set on the table. "It's gorgeous. Braciole. What's your stuffing?"

"Filling," Peter says, taking a seat. "Never call it stuffing. Alton would slap us."

That gets a laugh from Jonny. "Oooh, this boy has his DVD set. So, what'd you use, Peter? Basic herb and breadcrumbs?"

Gerry has no idea what's so amusing, but it's heartening that Jonny and Peter are getting along. That'd been his main worry, after how he was going to deal with Peter himself.

It's fascinating to Pierce, watching Peter with Jonny, watching the way he's reacting to Gerard's eyes on him and knowing that Gerard is the man who's meant the most to Peter in the last dozen years. Ex-lovers are always tricky situations; God knows Pierce has enough experience in that realm to know that much. And part of him's envious, wishing it were this easy to invite Sean over for dinner, that he could see Sean on his own terms, as his own man. He wonders how Peter's feeling about that, whether this is what he wanted it to be. It's probably too soon to tell.

Peter looks from Jonny to Gerry. _He isn't frowning. That's good._ He starts passing the dishes around. "Herbs, yes. Thyme and oregano and a bit of cilantro. All fresh, crushed with black peppercorns and dried breadcrumbs." He nudges the risotto across the table toward Gerry. "I assume Jonny does most of the cooking."

Gerry isn't sure why he's blushing. It's an innocent question. "Yeah. And I get a spanking if I dare intrude." A little too late he realizes that he should have said 'reprimand' or something like that. Fuck, Peter's never going to let him live that down.

Peter laughs, looks at Pierce. "I think Pierce would commiserate with you, Gerry." He picks up an asparagus bundle and a medallion of the braciole and passes the plate to his lover. "I'll be happy to send you the recipe, Jonny, if you like it."

Jonny's managing not to blush, which is a feat in itself. "Sure. Thanks." He spoons out the risotto onto his plate and then Gerry's, an unconscious act. "And this boy didn't say Master couldn't cook. He just doesn't need to. That's his husband's responsibility."

"Then you're better off than I am," Pierce says. "I'm a disaster in the kitchen. Peter could do a version of 'How To Boil Water' with me... and I think I just gave away the fact that I've been watching Food Network over Peter's shoulder, didn't I." He laughs. "I've just always had boys to do that for me."

Gerry grins. "I can boil water. I showed Jonny that just the other day. But, yeah, he's better than me and always will be."

Jonny's blushing now, looking down, counting the rice grains in the risotto, anything to avoid eye contact with any of them. All of them. _Breathe, Jonny. It's not that complicated._

"You're not hopeless, Pierce," Peter says, eyes on Jonny, mentally tracking his descent. "You make an excellent assistant. You've managed to not cut anything but the vegetables when I'm cooking."

"That's only because we're still negotiating bloodplay." Pierce flashes a grin.

"Bloodplay does not belong in the kitchen." Peter's half-smirking. "Even after negotiations. Now temperature play. That's different. Very effective where the refrigerator's handy."

Jonny laughs, sudden memory of orange juice and coffee, but doesn't look up.

"Someone likes that notion, I think." Peter cuts into the braciole on his plate. "Personal favorite, Gerry?"

"Of what?" Gerry takes a sip of his water. "Bloodplay belongs on the bed. And temperature play is always much more fun with the bottom is tied up."

"You don't think it's more fun to make him stay still on his own?" Later, when he thinks back on it, Peter might try to figure out when it started feeling so natural, taking Gerry as an equal. Not an ex. Not a sub. Just a friend who's a dom with the most adorable boy. "Ropes or cuffs?"

Jonny squirms. _Oh, fuck. Shoot me now. Tie me up. Shoot me._ He shoves a forkful of risotto into his mouth, just to keep it occupied with something other than begging.

"Make him stay still when I have a knife to his skin?" Gerry shakes his head. "I prefer to be totally in control. And cuffs."

"Understandable. Knives are tricky, take a level of control a lot of men don't want to master." Peter nods. "I would imagine you're quite adept at it." He takes a bite, chews, swallows, then glances at Pierce with a cocked smile. "And I'm with you on cuffs. Love the sound of steel locking down around the wrist."

Pierce spears a bite of asparagus and casually steps on Peter's toe under the table. "You're forgetting the leather option," he points out.

Peter grimaces, biting down too hard on his food as Pierce steps on his toe. "Yes, dear, of course. Leather's always good. Looks particularly nice in collars like the one Jonny's wearing."

Pierce's eyes zero in on the collar in question, and he does some mental cross-referencing. _Jonny Lee Miller... Sean had an interest in this one back when he was still with Viggo._ "It's a nice collar," he murmurs, flicking his gaze over Jonny. _Now behave._ He lets the urge to comment further go and has another bite of his dinner.

Gerry clears his throat. "Yes. It is." And it's his. He shouldn't say it. Too serious, ruin the atmosphere.

There's no disguising the look on Gerry's face. Peter's worn it himself, when another dom was getting too close to one of his boys. "Perfect sign of ownership, Gerry." He also can't help but notice how Jonny's barely speaking. "I'm under the impression Jonny doesn't eat many meals sitting at the table. He seems rather uncomfortable."

"No, not many." Gerry squeezes Jonny's knee beneath the table. "Some. But not a lot."

_Behave._ Pierce has to remind himself of that sharply, and he looks down at his dinner plate, clearing his throat. Innocuous conversation. _Make one damned comment that isn't full of innuendo._ "Are you liking your trip out so far?"

"It's been nice." Gerry says. "Quiet."

Jonny smiles, looks sideways at Gerry. "Master likes his boy on his knees," he says, glancing across the table. "Of course, you know that."

"Yes. I do." Peter doesn't mean it to be innuendo or anything else. Just conversation. "You look quite good that way," he says, "with Master over you, of course."

"Thank you," Gerry says quickly, before Jonny can say anything else. He really doesn't want to go down that path. "My boy looks lovely on his knees."

"He's welcome to spend the evening there, Gerry." Peter takes a couple bites of risotto. "If you prefer. It's not going to bother me, and I don't imagine Pierce would mind." He looks at his lover. "Would you? A boy on his knees beside his master while we have dessert."

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Pierce says, "but I don't want to cross over any boundaries."

"Of course not," Peter says. "It's up to Gerry where he chooses to put his boy."

Gerry turns to Jonny, the offer clear on his face. If Jonny doesn't want to go, Gerry isn't going to push him. But if Jonny does want it, Gerry isn't going to stop him.

Jonny's been following the conversation, quiet. He wants more than anything to be on his knees. He nods. "Your boy would like that, Master," he murmurs. "If Master approves. When he chooses."

Pierce squirms, trying not to show it. It's going to be all right. It's going to be fine. When they've gone he'll see if Peter wants to take turns fucking each other into walls. Or -- hell. Maybe he's alone in this, and Peter's not finding it so damnably arousing, watching a boy who so clearly wants to be pushed under, the way his master's keeping such a careful eye on him. _He'd have to be made of iron. God._

"Master approved." Gerry runs his finger up Jonny's thigh, and pushes his chair away from the table. "At my feet, love."

Peter's definitely aroused. He watches as Jonny slides from the chair, settles onto his knees at Gerry's feet. Just as ordered. _He wasn't meant to be yours. Either of them._ Gerry's the perfect master. Peter reminds himself to tell Gerry that, later. Right now it's a matter of staying composed, not thinking about fucking Pierce over the table, which would be an option but rather rude while they're finishing the entree.

"Thank you, Master," Jonny says, lacing fingers behind his back. He can feel Peter and Pierce watching him, even if he's not looking up, and there's a certain incredible pride in being able to show off just how well Gerry controls him. "Your boy serves at your pleasure."

"Yes, he does." Gerry puts his hand to the back of Jonny's neck and just touches him. Ah. That's much better. Much better, right there. His boy is right where he should be.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	65. jonnyleemiller: Journal, Saturday, February 26

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/26/) 11:38:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49695&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49695) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49695) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=49695&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Journal, Saturday, February 26**_  
 **[scrawled into notebook]**  
Dinner wasn't a disaster. Slave really shouldn't be surprised. Peter really likes Master, wants him to be happy. Or slave thinks he does. Pierce and Peter are a cute couple. Okay, they'd shoot this boy for saying cute. No, tie him up and not do nasty things to him.

Hardest part of the evening? Being in a room with three doms and so wanting to go down. Need to take a minute to slap himself silly for thinking that. But, fuck, what they could do to him. Under Master's hand the whole time. Random fantasy. Slave doesn't play with others.

**[notebook page ripped out and message left for Gerry]**  
Ran out to pick up a couple things for tonight. Thank you in advance. Back in an hour max.  
~ Jonny

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/49695.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	66. jonnyleemiller: GB/JLM: A rent boy's easy to find

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/26/) 19:54:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50501&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50501) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50501) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50501&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**GB/JLM: A rent boy's easy to find** _  
**[players only. occurs saturday night, february 26, in los angeles. the rent boy roleplay is something they keep building on. this particular roleplay was[discussed friday morning](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/50094.html). the previous rent boy moment was [whore at the door](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/44852.html).]**

Gerry likes his rent boy. He's cute, corruptible, and the look in his eyes makes Gerry want to force him to his knees. This time the instructions had been for Jonny to meet him at the bar, and to surprise him. Gerry's wearing a suit, and he straightens his tie as he walks into the bar, looking around for his boy.

The instructions hadn't been specific, so Jonny'd gone for the glam-grunge look. Black eye makeup and lipstick, black leather pants, sleeveless black t-shirt, cuffs on both wrists and a short leash attached to his collar. He's sitting at the end of the bar, watching for Gerry, fending off another proposition with a polite "Private property." He stands up when he finally sees Gerry walk in and moves over to him.

"Mr. Butler, nice to see you again. I was pleased when the agency got your call." Jonny smiles. "I hope you like the outfit."

Gerry smirks as he looks his boy up and down. Yes, he likes it. He likes it a lot. "Nice. Looks cheap." He licks his lips. "Like you." He reaches out and takes hold of the end of Jonny's leash and pulls him close for a kiss.

Jonny slides his hands to Gerry's waist, letting them crinkle the suit's hem. "Cheap and dirty, just the way you like." He leans forward, into the kiss. There's something decadent about a roleplay kiss, different from one he'd get any other time.

"Mmhmm." Gerry strokes his hand down Jonny's side. "Dirty little slut." He yanks the leash down. "Belongs on his knees."

"Yes, he does. Sluts look best on their knees." Jonny slides down Gerry's body, not paying any attention to the bar's other patrons. They've seen it before. "That what you want, Mr. Butler?" he asks, looking up, swiping his tongue over redblack-streaked lips.

Gerry tilts Jonny's head back further. "Yes, it is." The angle of Jonny's throat is almost hypnotic. "Exactly what I paid for."

Jonny slides his hands down Gerry's thighs, smiling with lips and eyes. "You paid for a lot more than this, Mr. Butler. I saw the receipt. You bought carte blanche, so what can I do for you?"

Gerry strokes his thumb across Jonny's bottom lip. "Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me what you think about when I'm gone and you're alone in bed."

"I think about how I miss your touch, your fingers digging into my arm, leaving so many bruises I can't work for days. I just lie there in bed, replaying every one of them." Jonny kisses Gerry's thumb, licking it slowly. "I want you to hold me on the leash, tighten it till I can't breathe. Hurt me. Bruise and bleed me."

Oh, that's perfect. That's just perfect. Gerry slides his finger into Jonny's mouth. "You fantasize about it, slut. You dream about me shoving you against the wall and fucking you until you scream. No mercy."

"Yes, Sir. I dream about it." Jonny wonders if Gerry knows just how close this is to his dreams. "You taking me against whatever surface is handy. Making me scream." He smiles, sucks in the finger, works his tongue around it.

"I think I could do that." Gerry strokes Jonny's tongue. Ooh, slippery. "Slut. Tie you down and make you scream and cry, but nothing you can do can get you free."

_Then shove my shirt into my mouth when I start to scream._ Jonny sucks on the finger against his tongue, closing his lips around it. _Want you. Want to be beaten, bruised so hard._

Gerry strokes Jonny's cheek with his free hand. "Little slut. Gag you, fuck you, make you cry. I wonder how well you could beg me with your body."

_Damn well._ Jonny starts, tilting his head back farther, pulling Gerry's finger to the back of his throat with sharp sucks, tugging slightly on the leash, making it jerk his collar. Then he's moving his hands to behind his back, lacing fingers and spreading his knees to near perfect position.

What a perfect slave. "Worth every penny. Whore. Slut." Gerry pinches Jonny's cheeks. Adorable slut.

Jonny shivers. _Whore. Slut._ He loves the words. _More. Please._ He rubs his cheek against Gerry's fingers, still begging with body and not voice, starting to slide into the perfect mindset.

Gerry knows exactly what Jonny wants, and luckily it matches up perfectly with what he wants. He strokes the back of Jonny's neck and pushes him forward until Jonny's face is right against Gerry's thigh. Then Gerry unzips his pants.

No words needed for that command. Jonny nuzzles against the soft fabric covering Gerry's thigh, edges his mouth closer to newly exposed flesh. He sticks his tongue out, swipes it over the tip of Gerry's cock.

For some reason, blowjobs always feel better this way. Gerry doesn't know why, and he doesn't really care. He pushes Jonny closer and cups the back of his head. Master's in control now.

Jonny's gone, sunk into headspace, vision black beyond the flesh slipping across his tongue, sliding into his mouth, demanding to caress his throat. He opens wide, taking it in, wanting to be fucked, for his throat to be rubbed raw.

_Fuck._ Jonny's...fucking amazing. Gerry pushes forward, doing his best to fuck Jonny's mouth. Use him. Not a blowjob, not a boy, just a boy and using him. Paid for it, after all. His rent boy, so his hole to fuck.

_You're nothing. Just his slut._ Jonny sinks deeper, opens wider, his mind overcoming the matter of a gag reflex, slamming it down and out of existence. _Hole to be fucked. Body to be used. Marked. Bruised._ His face is pressed into Gerry's crotch, zipper's metal rubbing his cheek, leaving that first mark.

Gerry groans, trying to push Jonny even closer. It doesn't work, but he loves the feeling of Jonny's face, Jonny's mouth, everything Jonny. Jonny's so fucking amazing. So he should give him what he wants. Gerry clears his throat. " _Slut_. No-nothing but this. More."

Jonny nods. _Nothing but this?_ He sucks harder. Gotta love body language. He wants this _and_ more and everything Gerry can give him, will give him, for a lifetime. Jonny lets go, lets the void slurp his brain. _Slut. That's what he is. Nothing more. Just a whore._

Gerry pulls Jonny's head back, biting his lip to control himself. He holds Jonny's head back and then touches his cock. And comes on Jonny's face.

Not expected. Should be. Doesn't matter. Jonny's in a zone, a good void. His mouth's open and he blinks quickly as the come hits his face. Warm, oozy. All over. Feels damned good, slut being covered in Master's come, marked in front of the world.

It's a good look on Jonny. Gerry knows he should say something now, something demeaning and humiliating, but he can't think of anything. Just stares at Jonny's face. "Slut."

"Yes, sir." Jonny's still staring up at Gerry, not moving a muscle, not even his tongue to swipe the white from his lips. "Slut. Want me for the rest of the night?"

"As opposed to...?"

"Being finished with me. Wanting to loan me out to your friends."

"My friends can go fuck themselves. You're mine. All mine." Gerry tilts Jonny's head back. "Mm. You look supremely fuckable."

"Want me to crawl to the room and show you just how fuckable I can be?" It's a snarky subspace Jonny's settled into, perfect rent boy.

"No." But that gives Gerry an idea. "Go order me a drink, slut. And don't touch your face."

"Can I stand up?"

"Go right ahead." Gerry wants everyone to be able to see how much a slut his boy is.

Easier said than done when Jonny starts to stand up. He hadn't realized how hard his cock is. He winces on straightening. "What'd you want to drink, Mr. Butler?" The come's already starting to dry on his cheek and it's hard not wanting to rub.

"Ginger ale." His boy looks debauched. It's gorgeous. "With a lemon."

Jonny smiles. Of course. No alcohol. He turns and slinks over to the bar, orders the drink. The bartender doesn't even blink. A lot of guys don't mix liquor and play so it's not so strange. He nods at the compliment about his face, blushes and turns back toward Gerry.

Gerry smirks at him, and gives him a thumbs-up. He probably shouldn't enjoy this as much as he does, but it's fun. And Jonny asked for it.

It's not crawling, but Jonny's slink is pretty damned good, just sultry enough to garner a couple low whistles from the far end of the bar. "Your ginger ale, sir," he says, holding out the glass when he gets back to Gerry. "With lemon. Twisted appropriately."

"Why, thank you." Gerry takes it and sips. Perfect. "On your knees. My shoes need attention."

"Shoes need attention. Of course they do." Jonny goes back to his knees, leather straining over rigid cock. He settles, stretching his neck before bending down, putting tongue to leather.

"Good boy," Gerry murmurs, and takes another sip of the ginger ale. "Keep going. Show off how much of a slut you are."

Jonny can do that. He's actually getting pretty good at this boot cleaning. To be honest, he's getting off on it more, too. Jonny works first on the right boot, dragging his tongue from toe to heel and back. Repeats the action, putting his hands behind his back and lacing his fingers when he feels he has his balance right.

What a good slut. Gerry drinks down half of the ginger ale while watching his boy, then he prods him with his boot. "Kneel up."

_Huh?_ Jonny looks up. _Not finished._ He kneels up anyway. "Yes, sir. You need something else?"

Gerry dips his finger in the ginger ale and traces Jonny's lip. "Do you want to be fucked?"

"Uh, yeah." Jonny can't think, the cool liquid on his lips under Gerry's warm finger.

"And how do you want to do that?"

"Your money, your choice."

Gerry growls and forces Jonny's chin up. "I asked you a question, slave."

"I just wanna be fucked. Where and how isn't up to me." Jonny's not letting go of the persona. "You bought me, Mr. Butler. You can do with me what you want."

"And I want to know what you want. What you dream of, cunt." He forces Jonny's head up more. "Tell me."

Jonny stops thinking. He just talks, channels the rent boy he's supposed to be. "Bend me over the bar. Use me like the slut I am. Let everyone watch." It's definitely not Jonny talking. He's not mastered exhibitionism. "Then make me crawl to your room, beg to come, but you don't let me, not until after you've beaten me, called me every name you can think of, fucked me till I can't stand up." He grins. "And then you just tied my hands, stretch me up to the hooks in the ceiling and fuck me more."

_Wow_. Gerry really likes that idea. But there's one problem, easily remedied. Gerry pulls Jonny back by his collar. "Fetch me the largest dildo you can find."

"Dildo. Okay." Jonny shrugs, jerks back, causing the leash to snap his collar, tug it against his throat. Damn, it feels good. "That'll take a minute, sir. You got a preference for what it's made of?"

"Something heavy. Something that slave will be able to feel."

As soon as Gerry lets go of the leash, Jonny takes off for the far end of the bar, where it empties into the private rooms. It takes a few minutes to find exactly what he wants, but he's smiling when he returns, silicone dildo in hand. It's a good 8 inches and thick. Gerry should like it.

Ooh, that's a nice dildo. Thick and huge. His boy'll scream. "Excellent," he says. "Bend over the bar."

Jonny picks a spot where no one's sitting and braces his hands against the bar's edge, spreading his legs just shoulder-width. He's going to scream. It's just a matter of how long it takes and how far down he sinks first.

Gerry puts the dildo down on the counter, and wraps his arms around Jonny's waist. He unfastens his trousers, and pulls them down. Jonny isn't wearing anything underneath. Good slut. Gerry reaches up and pushes Jonny's head down, then the picks the dildo up again. "Ask me for it."

_You can do this. Just relax, get back into the role._ "Fuck me," Jonny says, sliding into the rent boy persona, forcing his mind to shift out of the reality of being in a public place, in front of people. He works his feet apart a bit more, nearly shoulder-width, and stretches his hands out over the bar's slick top. "Shove the dildo up my ass until I'm screaming. We both want it."

"Yes, we do." Gerry flips the dildo around and starts working it in the wrong way. "Slut."

Jonny doesn't scream. He slams his head on the bar. That'll be a nice bruise in the morning. Then he bites his lip. _Christ, but it hurts._ The zone knocks on his brain and he slides easily in. _Not going to stop him. Or correct him. He's Master. He knows what's right._

Gerry tsks. There's a reason he'd put Jonny's head down. "Greedy slut," he murmurs, working the plug in. "Greedy slut, taking all this for master. Taking it all for me."

_Fuck._ "Yes." Jonny's voice is muffled against the bar, a rough whisper. "Slut for you. Takes it all." He pushes back, his body craving the pain, winning out over his mind, which knows better but is happily retreating into blackness. "Fuck the whore. Make him bleed."

"No. No bleeding. My slut needs to sit through the Oscars." Gerry strokes the base of Jonny's spine. "My good slut."

_Christfuckdamn._ It hurts. Would the regular way, but this way, backwards, _helldamnshite_ , has Jonny burning from head to toe. "Slut. Good."

"Yes. Good slut." And it looks fantastic. Jonny's such a slut. He'll take anything for his master. "Master loves his good slut."

Jonny's taking it because Jonny's not there. Not entirely. With the last twist of the dildo into him, Jonny bites back the scream clawing at his throat, and he closes his eyes. _Fuck. Will not. Will take it. Everything._

That's enough. It's fucking erotic, and his boy has taken it. He's taken it all. "Good boy," Gerry whispers. "Now it's coming out."

Out. No. _No._ "Don't. Stop." Jonny's wanting it all. He doesn't need it. He shouldn't get it. But he wants it. "Slut wants."

"Slut will get." Gerry leans forward and whispers in Jonny's ear. "Slut will get everything that's coming to him. But right now master wants his slut tied to the bed and getting bitten to within an inch of his life while he's wearing a vibrating plug and a vibrating cockring."

The words sink in slowly. Plug. Ring. Tied to bed. "Yessir," Jonny slurs out. "Slut likes that idea."

"Good boy." Gerry bites down on Jonny's ear and tugs. His good boy. And now he's going to torture him. Slowly. Making him scream. Because he's such a good boy.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	67. mattdamon: Betting

| (Not) Matt Damon ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/profile)[ **mattdamon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/2005/02/)-[27](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/2005/02/27/) 16:58:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=mattdamon&itemid=1513&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=mattdamon&itemid=1513) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=mattdamon&itemid=1513) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=mattdamon&itemid=1513&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Betting** _  
[public]

Allright. Cards on the table.

Johnny Depp for best actor. I'd love it to be Don, but, face it, not happening.

Jamie Foxx for supporting role.

Kate Winslet for best actress. That flick blew my mind.

Laura Linney for best actress in a supporting role.

I gotta say Troy for costume design, just for Brad's thighs. He's got great thighs.

Ray's got it for directing. Shrek 2 for that song that sticks in your head like bubblegum and peanut butter.

Best flick? I got a soft spot for Finding Neverland, I gotta say. But Aviator will probably get it. Then again, the Academy could stiff that one just on principle. So let's go with Ray.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 01:01 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=1257&format=light#t1257))   
---|---  
No way, Mr. Damon. Ray's going to sweep, and Maria Full of Grace is going to get best actress. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?replyto=1257&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=1257&format=light#t1257))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/profile)[**mattdamon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/)  
2005-02-28 01:02 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=1513&format=light#t1513))   
---|---  
How much? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?replyto=1513&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=1257&format=light#t1257))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=1513&format=light#t1513))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 01:03 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=1769&format=light#t1769))   
---|---  
10 pounds. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?replyto=1769&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=1513&format=light#t1513))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=1769&format=light#t1769))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/profile)[**mattdamon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/)  
2005-02-28 01:04 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=2025&format=light#t2025))   
---|---  
Deal. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?replyto=2025&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=1769&format=light#t1769))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cateb/profile)[**cateb**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cateb/)  
2005-02-28 01:08 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=2281&format=light#t2281))   
---|---  
I do agree with a general Ray sweep - with one exception. I think Natalie Portman will be taking home the Best Supporting Actress award this evening, just as she did at the Globes :)  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?replyto=2281&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=2281&format=light#t2281))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/profile)[**mattdamon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/)  
2005-02-28 01:10 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=2537&format=light#t2537))   
---|---  
Any money on the table? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?replyto=2537&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=2281&format=light#t2281))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=2537&format=light#t2537))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cateb/profile)[**cateb**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cateb/)  
2005-02-28 01:14 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=2793&format=light#t2793))   
---|---  
*ponders* Same bet as Mr. Butler's.. 10 pounds.  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?replyto=2793&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=2537&format=light#t2537))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=2793&format=light#t2793))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/profile)[**mattdamon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/)  
2005-02-28 01:15 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=3049&format=light#t3049))   
---|---  
Done. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?replyto=3049&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html?thread=2793&format=light#t2793))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	68. gerard: Hey, Jonny?

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[27](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/27/) 18:05:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=86241&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=86241) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=86241) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=86241&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Hey, Jonny?** _  
[JL only]

Is it a conflict of interest for me to [bet against Phantom](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mattdamon/1513.html)? After all, you're supposed to "break a leg", so a jinx is actually a good thing, right? Right?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86241.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-02-28 01:32 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86241.html?thread=167649&format=light#t167649))   
---|---  
Slave thinks Master is fine. Phantom's not nominated, so you're technically not betting against it. Could you get off the computer long enough to fix slave's makeup. He sucks at this. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86241.html?replyto=167649&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86241.html?thread=167649&format=light#t167649))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 02:38 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86241.html?thread=167905&format=light#t167905))   
---|---  
Coming, dear. And I'm going to douse you in glitter. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86241.html?replyto=167905&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86241.html?thread=167649&format=light#t167649))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	69. gerard: [Text-Message to peterwingfield, during the oscars]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/)-[27](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/02/27/) 18:21:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=86405&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=86405) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=86405) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=86405&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Text-Message to[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)**_[ **peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)field, during the oscars]

` jesus, ptr, whatd you do to pierce?`

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-28 05:35 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168069&format=light#t168069))   
---|---  
[cell phone vibrates. peter surreptiously pulls it out. he grins, types.]  
  
me? O:-) 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=168069&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168069&format=light#t168069))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 05:37 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168325&format=light#t168325))   
---|---  
[types back, looking at Jonny to make sure he's doing it right]  
  
  
`Who else?`

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=168325&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168069&format=light#t168069))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168325&format=light#t168325))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-28 05:44 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168581&format=light#t168581))   
---|---  
[looks at pierce on stage, then at phone in his palm. types back.]  
  
brkfst blow. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=168581&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168325&format=light#t168325))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168581&format=light#t168581))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 05:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168837&format=light#t168837))   
---|---  
[does double take at stage]  
  
  
`ok. but why talkin to sumthing not there?`

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=168837&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168581&format=light#t168581))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168837&format=light#t168837))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-28 05:53 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=169093&format=light#t169093))   
---|---  
[shakes head]  
  
huh? u make no sense 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=169093&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=168837&format=light#t168837))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=169093&format=light#t169093))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 05:56 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=169349&format=light#t169349))   
---|---  
[does another double take]  
  
  
`chck monitor, ptr.`

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=169349&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=169093&format=light#t169093))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=169349&format=light#t169349))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-28 06:01 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=169605&format=light#t169605))   
---|---  
O_o. silly. he'll grouse l8r. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=169605&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=169349&format=light#t169349))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=169605&format=light#t169605))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 06:02 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170117&format=light#t170117))   
---|---  
` no he won't. too busy dodging tabs.`

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=170117&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=169605&format=light#t169605))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170117&format=light#t170117))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-28 06:04 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170373&format=light#t170373))   
---|---  
*sighs* got cmg in. who gayer? me r u? *g* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=170373&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170117&format=light#t170117))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170373&format=light#t170373))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 06:07 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170629&format=light#t170629))   
---|---  
` me. but no one'll notice me and jonny cuz of you. thanks.`

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=170629&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170373&format=light#t170373))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170629&format=light#t170629))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-28 06:08 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170885&format=light#t170885))   
---|---  
fu. all notice u. jonny adorable. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=170885&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170629&format=light#t170629))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170885&format=light#t170885))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 06:10 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171141&format=light#t171141))   
---|---  
` yea, jonny's fantas tic. blinded u w/glitter?`

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=171141&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=170885&format=light#t170885))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171141&format=light#t171141))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-28 06:15 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171397&format=light#t171397))   
---|---  
purple eyeshadow did it. sexy. u2 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=171397&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171141&format=light#t171141))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171397&format=light#t171397))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 06:16 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171653&format=light#t171653))   
---|---  
` thanx. went for spankle and over the top.`

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=171653&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171397&format=light#t171397))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171653&format=light#t171653))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-28 06:19 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171909&format=light#t171909))   
---|---  
[looks up at applause]  
  
party? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=171909&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171653&format=light#t171653))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171909&format=light#t171909))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 06:23 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172165&format=light#t172165))   
---|---  
` which?`

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=172165&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=171909&format=light#t171909))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172165&format=light#t172165))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-28 06:27 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172421&format=light#t172421))   
---|---  
all. meet u & make rnds. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=172421&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172165&format=light#t172165))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172421&format=light#t172421))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 07:03 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172677&format=light#t172677))   
---|---  
` sounds like a plan. we all 4?`

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=172677&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172421&format=light#t172421))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172677&format=light#t172677))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-02-28 07:15 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172933&format=light#t172933))   
---|---  
yes. i'll clear w pierce. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=172933&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172677&format=light#t172677))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172933&format=light#t172933))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-02-28 07:18 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=173189&format=light#t173189))   
---|---  
` great. see u then.`

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?replyto=173189&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/86405.html?thread=172933&format=light#t172933))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	70. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Oscars party and torture

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/)-[28](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/02/28/) 02:39:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50812&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50812) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50812) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=50812&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Oscars party and torture** _  
**[players only. occurs late sunday night, february 27, and into the wee hours monday, february 28, following the oscars show.]**

  
Jonny smiles and thanks another girl -- he thinks she's someone he should know -- who's complimenting his eyeshadow. No, he doesn't know the exact color. He could ask Master. He thinks that, but doesn't say it. He just smiles and picks up another hors d'oeuvres, watching Peter and Pierce mingle across the room, Gerry chatting up Emmy a couple feet away.

Emmy moves off to talk to someone else, and Gerry turns back to Jonny. And inhales. Fuck, his boy looks good. Been looking good all night, and Gerry doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to not fuck him. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Jonny sips at his water, munches on the salmon toast. He's being extra-cautious about using the formal language, showing too much deference to Gerry. And he wants to get back to the hotel and get his collar back on. "Nice party. Having fun?"

"Yeah. Enjoying the staring." Gerry grins. "Anyone hit on you?"

"There's a girl wants to know the makeup brand," Jonny says, finishing off the toast, swallowing. "Guy over there." He looks, tries to find the raven-haired darling. "Tall one." Points with his glass. "He has some ideas about licking the glitter off. Told him I had a husband who'd take care of that."

"Indeed you do." Gerry sips his club soda. "A husband who'll clean you off and then dirty you up."

"How long makes it putting in an appearance?" Translation: How long before he can get home, get naked and get comfortable. "Still a bit sore from last night."

"Can't imagine why," Gerry say drily. "After all, last night was perfectly staid. Boring, even."

"Last night was boring." Jonny grins, half-hearted. _Could barely walk back to the room._ "Staid. Yes, sir." He bats his eyes, glitter flaking from his lashes. "Thought we could do it again tonight."

Gerry raises an eyebrow. "Must I remind you, dear, that your arse is still sore?"

That gets the full grin. "Oh, yeah. Somehow it slipped my mind. Not."

If they weren't in public... "Can't see how." He leans close as if to kiss Jonny's cheek, and whispers. "Next time, you're wearing something I can play with from across the room."

Jonny laughs, nearly sputtering the water sip he'd just taken. "Love the notion, Pire. You can do that to him at the premiere."

"Hey, I can." Gerry grins and brushes his lips against Jonny's cheek. "Always wanted to torture my slut in front of Woody Allen."

"Slut's sure Woody wouldn't enjoy it." Jonny turns his head so their lips brush. Quick touches. "He's rather repressed about sex."

"His problem." Gerry nibbles gently on Jonny's lips and pulls back, but not before someone gets a picture. Gerry grins. "We're going to look like something out of _Velvet Goldmine_ tomorrow morning."

The flash catches Jonny's eye. He blinks. "Of course. Isn't that the purpose of coming to these parties. See and _be_ seen. Speaking of _Goldmine_ , want to go back to the hotel and recreate a few scenes?"

"You mean like curling around you, asleep?" Gerry takes Jonny's hand in his. "Yeah, I think we could do that. As long as we do other things first."

"Of course. Boy's a purist when it comes to recreating films. We could even go up on the roof, you fuck him there." Jonny laces his fingers into Gerry's. "Do we need to say good-night to anyone? Or can we just leave?"

"Is there an enclosed roof?" Gerry likes that idea. "Let's go. They'll understand." Everyone knows just how shaggable Jonny is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jonny backs into the hotel's elevator, tugging Gerry with him to the back wall. "Love you, Master. Love being all made up for you. Makes your boy feel like just the perfect slut."

"You are the perfect slut." Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny and presses him against the wall. "My perfect slut, and everyone knows it. You glitter like a whore."

"Whore. Slut. Boy loves to hear Master talk that way. It's so--" Jonny squirms, wriggles down and out of Gerry's clutches, quickly pressing the button for their floor. "Fuckin' sexy, that's what it is."

"Why, thank you." Gerry leans down and scrapes his teeth down Jonny's neck. "Because that's what you are, Teak. You're a slut, my dirty _dirty_ whore. On your knees, begging for it, and you're such a whore. Filthy little slut."

"Oh, fuck, love that." Jonny shrugs his shoulder at the near-bite. "Master's slut. Whore spreads for him, begs for him. Anything at his word."

" _Yes_. Mine." Gerry pushes Jonny harder against the door. "My slut. My whore. Mine to fuck and use and fuck." He bites Jonny's collarbone. Mmm. Nice.

"Fuck and use," Jonny repeats, pressing himself flat against the door. Not the smartest place he could be, given the doors will open and he'll fall flat on his face. He's whimpering. "Whore needs to be used."

"Whore does need to be used." Gerry looks up and then pulls Jonny away from the doors. A second later, they open onto their floor. Gerry slaps his arse. "Get into the room, slut."

Jonny lunges forward, throwing himself to the floor, crawling down the hall to their room. He wriggles his arse a good bit, works on a slink slut sprawl as he moves.

What a good slut. Gerry watches his boy's arse as he walks to their room. "Slut."

"Want we should change your boy's name, sir?" Jonny says, looking over his shoulder as he stops at the door. "He could just be slut from now on."

"Naw. Too easy to confuse with the other sluts running around." Gerry strokes Jonny's hair as he opens the door. "You're my adorable slut."

"Adorable slut. He likes that even more." Jonny nudges Gerry's leg and crawls into the room."

"Good. Because master's not going to stop calling him that." Gerry starts stripping. "Get naked and on the bed."

Jonny stays on his knees until he's at the bed's edge, then he stands up and strips. Quickly as possible out of tux and trousers, then shirt. "Would Master put his adorable slut's collar back on? Please."

"Of course." Gerry picks it up from the table and walks to Jonny. "Knees."

He's back on his knees, naked now, and tilting his head up. Jonny smiles, anticipating the familiar weight of leather on his throat. "Love you, Master. Yours to command. Always."

"Yes. Mine." Gerry strokes his fingers across Jonny's neck, then locks the collar on. There. His. "Mine."

"Yours." There's a grounding, immediate and intense, like lightning zapping his body. Or that's how Jonny imagines it would feel to be hit so hard you're lifted up. That's the power of the collar, what it means, the promises a band of leather holds. Only when Gerry's hands pull away does Jonny move, and then it's only to crawl onto the bed, get into position like he's been told to do.

Gerry always loves collaring Jonny. He's claimed him time and time again, but it's always new, and always different. And, every time, Jonny is his. His slave. Gerry walks around to the other side of the bed and starts getting the restraints ready. His slave deserves the best.

Jonny stretches out, hands reaching for the headboard, feet spreading to either corner of the bed. He blinks, more glitter flaking and fluttery around his eyes. The leather's tight on his throat as he tilts his head back into the pillow, rolls his neck. It's exactly like it's supposed to be, slave laid out for Master.

Gerry strokes Jonny's face, smearing the glitter across his cheeks. _Gorgeous_. "Master promised you pain," he murmurs, and starts tying Jonny down. "And my boy is going to get the best pain there is."

"Ropes? Haven't used them in a long time." Jonny twists enough to kiss Gerry's fingers, swipe the smear of glitter onto his tongue, caress it over his own lips. "Hmm. Slave is luckiest boy in the world. Have a master who likes pain as much as he does."

"Just the different end of it." Gerry kisses Jonny's forehead, and then tightens the knots. "Wiggle your fingers."

Obedient boy wiggles his fingers, makes a fist and lets it go. "Not too tight, Master. Feels secure."

"Okay. Don't want my boy to slide off the bed." Gerry strokes his fingers down Jonny's arm and pinches his bicep. "Want him exactly where I have him. Under my evil clutches."

That elicits a wince, just for unexpectedness. "Evil clutches? Now you're the villain and your boy's the helpless, witless prey."

"Mmhmm. I am." Gerry strokes down Jonny's neck and chest. "I've captured you and now I'm going to torture you until," he thinks for a moment. "Going to torture you until you come."

"That could be a very short torture, sir." Jonny smirks, just a bit. He's not even going to mention they've ventured far afield of glam rockers. "This boy could come right now, with just a word."

"But that's no fun." Gerry teases Jonny's navel ring. "I'm going to torture you until you can't hold back any longer. Until you have to lose control. Until you need it more than you need anything else."

Jonny jerks his restraints. Damn, but that feels, well not good but, Jonny can't quite put a word to the sensation. It's a ripple of pseudo-orgasm. He likes. It's definitely a start in the torture direction. "Master's so thoughtful. Teasing his boy into a frenzy."

"Evil, not thoughtful." Gerry pats Jonny's thigh. "Hold still. Master's going to get his torture devices."

"Torture devices." Jonny's muttering to himself, staying still. "Master was doing fine with his hands. Not that slave's complaining. Slave's very happy." He resists turning his head enough to see what Gerry's doing. "Oh, be surprised, Jonny. You'll love it."

Gerry busies himself with picking out things to torture his boy with. A vibrating gag, a few clothespins, and a leather strap. He brings them back to the bed and then sits down on it. He taps Jonny's mouth. "Open up."

Jonny blinks his eyes open at the tap. He'd closed them for just a second. "Yes, sir." He opens his mouth wide as he can.

"Good slut." He fits the gag over Jonny's mouth, then puts his keys in Jonny's hand, closing his fingers around it. Then he turns the gag on. Lowest setting. He'll work up from there.

Jonny flicks his tongue against the tab. It doesn't go so far back into his throat that it cuts off his breathing. The vibration is strange. Weirdly arousing.

Gerry steps back and runs his hand across Jonny's stomach. "Okay? Nod once."

He nods. It really is okay. Jonny clutches at the keys. _Does he throw them if he wants out?_ Then he's stretching his mouth wider, adjusting to the gag's pull.

Excellent. He'd worried about electrocuting his boy, and he wouldn't do that without consent. And talking about it. And, well, much better circumstances. Gerry wouldn't bring it up out of the blue. "Good slut." Gerry rubs his hands down Jonny's body and then fists his cock. "Take a deep breath."

Deep breath. Easy to say. Jonny sucks in a quick breath, as deep as he can. _What the fuck is he doing?_ He can move his head only a bit, too much jostling the gag into an awkward position. He finds that out very fast.

Gerry lets him wait, and then picks up the clothespin. The doctor hadn't said he couldn't do this to his boy. Gerry licks his lips, then closes the pin down over Jonny's foreskin.

_Fuckin' shite._ Jonny shouts, but the words are muffled by the gag. His eyes tear up at the pain, and he's jerking at the ropes, fingers clamping down over the keys. He forces himself to breathe, channel through the sudden pain.

Gerry doesn't move while he's waiting for the initial pain to ride out. He knows it's got to hurt more than anything Jonny's felt in a while, but he knows his boy can take it. His good boy can take anything for him.

Like most any pain, it dissipates after the first pang, rippling out till it's a slow burn, a tolerable burn, the one that has the boy begging for more. He brings his hips up off the bed, squirming enough to get the message across. He wants more.

Eager slut. Eager, horny slut. Gerry's tempted to squeeze Jonny's balls, just to see how he'd react. Instead, he flicks the end of the clothespin. It's going to be fun to take that off.

Jonny's not even thinking about it coming off. That would be unbearable. He winces, would bites his lip if the gag weren't holding his mouth open. The scream doesn't work either, but he lets it out, just to make him feel good.

Gerry can feel Jonny's scream. "Good boy," he murmurs, then picks up the strap. "I forgot," he says casually. "What did my slut say about cock whipping?"

There's just no answer for that question. Slut wants it. Slave can't recall what he said or when. He tries to talk, but the vibration stops him, so he nods.

Whew. Gerry can't remember what Jonny's checklist said, but he knows it's not a hard limit. If it was, he'd know about it. Gerry runs the strap up and down Jonny's cock, and then gives it a quick slap. Not too hard, but it's going to hurt.

Jonny's cock twitches, jerks at the pop. The sting echoes. Unique. They've never done this. Different sensation to process.

Gerry'd never thought this would be this erotic. Fuck, Jonny's tied down for him, tied and gagged, with a fucking _clothespin_ on his cock, and now he's getting hurt even more. New definition to cock and ball torture. Gerry chuckles, and then hits Jonny's cock again.

_Fuckingbloodyhellshitedamnmotherofgod._ Jonny's brain runs through the gamut of every curse he can muster. That  hurts. A damned lot. Definitely torture. He's not fighting the water buildup in his eyes or the pain, just concentrating on how the gag teases his tongue and letting it echo through his body.

The idea of this was to torture Jonny until he couldn't help but come, and Gerry's going to do that. But it's not going to happen if he just hits Jonny. So he ups the vibrations on Jonny's gag, and then straddles Jonny's legs. And licks up Jonny's cock.

Licking's worse. _Is that possible?_ After the sharp slaps of the strap, Gerry's tongue is torture overlaying itself. Not to mention the vibrating gag. _Fucking vibration. Fuckhell._ There's nothing to do but wriggle, as much as the ropes at wrists and ankles will allow.

Jonny's squirming underneath him and it's gorgeous. Gerry wiggles the clothespin with his tongue. "My slut is gorgeous when he's begging with his body."

The screams are louder, but it doesn't matter. They're not getting past the gag, getting lost in the gurgle around the vibration. Slut's squirming like a kid on Christmas morning, waiting to get into the presents. Fuck, he wants this. Every second of it. Every touch.

Gerry tugs the clothespin roughly to the side, then licks just below the head of Jonny's cock. He uses his teeth briefly and then kisses Jonny's thigh. "Deep breath."

_Deep breath. Ah. Pain coming. No, correct that. More pain. Really more pain._ Jonny sucks in deep a breath as he can. He holds it.

"Does my boy know what's coming?" Gerry kisses up Jonny's thigh and then nibbles lightly. He bets Jonny knows. Jonny's good like that.

Jonny has several guesses. Biting. Clothespin coming off. Another hit. Any and all of the above. He nods. All it matters is that it's pain.

"Good boy." Gerry kisses up Jonny's cock, and then wriggles the clothespin with his teeth. And then he yanks it off.

That pulls Jonny off the bed, his wrists rubbing against the ropes, his lungs hissing at trying to get in air. _Fuckshitehelldamngodfuckingdamnbloodyfuckthathurts._ When the gag's out of his mouth, when the blasted vibration stops, Jonny _is_ going to scream. Right after he kisses Master for giving him such a special treat.

His boy is the best boy in the world. The best boy in the entire fucking world. Who else would take something like this for him? "Good boy," he murmurs, and strokes Jonny's thigh softly. He knows that his boy is high on the pain, and he doesn't want to disturb that. He knows better than to shock his boy when he's like this.

The endorphins are lacing in on themselves rushing from Jonny's brain through his body, caressing every nerve ending. He thrives on the pain, craves it, sinks into a comfort zone with it. He can hear Gerard's voice. _Good boy._ Yes, he is, taking so much, not complaining, not even thinking about safewording.

"Good boy," Gerry whispers, "my very own slut. Who takes so much for me." He tongues Jonny's navel ring and then kisses his stomach. "My Teak."

_Slut. Teak. Master's._ Jonny's squirming, loving it. There's still so much pain, residual, echoes of tugs and pulls and, oh fuck, Gerard's tongue on that navel ring. Damn.

Jonny's such a good boy. Such a very _very_ good boy. "Master's going to torture you until you come, remember? My slave has permission. Whenever he wants to."

Jonny shakes his head, nods, shakes again. Permission to come. Great. He coughs, the gag's vibration catching his tongue the wrong way. _Fuck this._

Gerry catches the cough, and turns off the vibrating. He strokes Jonny's hip. "You okay?"

_Better. Okay. Much._ Jonny nods, able to catch a really solid breath. "Fine," he says, voice still muffled by the gag. He hates that he can't take it, everything Gerry's giving him, but he just needs a breath. A little one.

Gerry can wait until his boy is eager. Something like that, he'd probably be curled up in a ball on the floor. He can give Jonny time. He kisses his way across Jonny's hip, nibbling lightly.

He can't talk well enough to explain it's okay, he just needed the breath, that Gerry can keep right on with what he was doing. Maybe that's they've never played much with gags. Jonny can't communicate without his voice, not well. He clutches the keys, balling his fist around them, still not understanding why he has them. _What? Throw them at him. Oh, yeah, that'd work. Not._

Gerry looks up and tweaks Jonny's nose. Then he traces down Jonny's cheek. "Want me to ungag you so you can talk?"

Jonny nods. _Please_ he begs with his eyes and what guttural noise he can make.

"Okay." Gerry turns the gag off and then pulls it off Jonny's mouth. But before Jonny can say anything, Gerry has to know. He kisses Jonny's hard, imagining that he can feel the vibrations on Jonny's tongue.

They're still there, the vibrations, Jonny's whole mouth tingling, and Gerry's kiss just intensifies them. He raises up, much as he can against tight restraints, and pushes into the kiss, giving back every ounce of pressure he's getting.

Oh, that's good. That's so fucking good. Gerry pins Jonny down as he kisses him, and rubs his cock against Jonny's thigh. His boy. His eager, eager boy.

_His_ boy is rubbing up as eagerly as Gerry's pressing down. _Christ in hell want this. So good._ Jonny's closer by the moment to coming, to begging, except that he doesn't have to beg now. Permission. It hits his brain. He got permission. He thinks. All those endorphins short-circuited his brain a bit.

His boy tastes so fucking good and Gerry doesn't want to break the kiss. But he has to. Much more torturing to be done. He pulls back and grabs Jonny by the throat. "Anything to say?"

"Just that--" Jonny's voice is rough. He stops, swallows, tries to get the saliva working again. "Gag in, your boy couldn't tell Master everything was okay but he needed a breath. Not use to gags, and that one's wicked. No way to communicate and he wasn't sure you were getting the message."

"Could learn sign language." Gerry squeezes Jonny's throat. Not too much, but this is what Jonny's been wanting. He can't hurt him like this. Gerry thinks he knows what he's doing. Nothing too hard. "Like, if you like what I'm doing, you can come all over my leg."

Jonny starts to say something, acknowledge that he could learn sign language, but any language skills he currently has are detoured by Gerry's fingers on Jonny's throat. _Yes._ It's a hissing in his brain. He sucks in quickly, a rapid breath, holding it in his lungs in anticipation of there not being any air. He begs with his smile, a whispered "please" -- just a bit more and he'll come, happily.

Gerry doesn't find this at all erotic, but Jonny does, and that's what matters. And then he can go back to torturing his boy and then maybe come on his face. That was fun the last time he did that. He squeezes just a tad harder.

Closing his eyes, Jonny focuses on the stark blackness of the world. Gerry's not pressing hard enough to take away his breath. Jonny knows he won't do that. He opens his eyes again, blinking away the tears. It's enough that Master's willing to do this much. For his boy. In that second where he can imagine the breath slipping away, Jonny comes. Slow. hard, pulsing against Gerry's leg. Sublime in its exaggerated sluggishness. He whimpers, a mental moment, voice not able to process the thought.

Okay, so this whole thing might not be turning him on, but that was beautiful. Gerry takes his hand off Jonny's throat and kisses the marks away. His gorgeous boy. Perfect boy. He'd do anything for him.

The kiss is as grounding as the touches were electrifying. It takes a minute to register that the fingers are gone, that it's just his collar tight against his throat. That's as comforting. Jonny takes a slow breath in, letting out the last of it in a whisper. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, slave." Gerry kisses Jonny's cheek, and then tongues a bit of the glitter. "My shiny slave."

"Shiny, happy slave," Jonny murmurs, crinkling his nose at the lick. "With indulging Master."

"Very happy master." See? He could touch his boy's throat, even hold it, and the world wouldn't end. Amazing.

"Does Master want to keep torturing his slave?" There's a squirm, a tug against the ropes, or into them. Jonny's happy to be bound for hours if it pleases Master.

"Yes." Gerry rolls on top of Jonny. "Master's a whole night of torture planned."

"Nhhgh." The weight's a bit more than Jonny's expecting. Not bad. Just sudden. "That's a good start, Master. Squash your slave. Flatten him out a bit, then torture him into oblivion."

For some reason, that makes Gerry think of a rolling pin, and he snickers. Yes. He'll roll Jonny out, fold him up, and put him into his pocket. What an excellent idea. Gerry picks up the clothespin and twirls it between his fingers. He smirks. "I hope my boy knows how to scream."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	71. gerard: [Delivered to the Butler-Miller residence]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/03/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/03/03/) 19:04:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=87194&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=87194) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=87194) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=87194&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Delivered to the Butler-Miller residence]** _  
[delivered in a big white box, addressed to Marek Bear, care of Jonny Lee Miller]

  
[ ](http://www.freebears.com/store/product48.html)

**Crystal - Jumbo White Bear**

Crystal is a large soft plush white bear.

**Size:** 42 inches  
 **Manufacturer:** Purr-fection by MJC

_The Note:_

Teak, you wouldn't believe the dreams I've been having about Marek and what he gets up to when he's tossed into the corner, or the closet, or shoved under the bed. So I thought he could use a playmate. This one is big and fluffy, so it's got to bottom, and Marek won't know that it's not you. Because Marek is a stuffed animal with a strap-on, and doesn't march onto the bed at night and demand to be snuggled.

Yeah. Some days I'm madder than others. Love you. -Pire.

P.S.: Its name is Accra.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/87194.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	72. jonnyleemiller: Phone call for Sadie Frost (sexysadie)

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/06/) 19:31:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51010&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51010) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51010) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51010&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Phone call for Sadie Frost ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/profile)**_[ **sexysadie**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/))  
Jonny dials the familiar number, crossing his fingers. Literally. He hopes Sadie hasn't changed it. He gets voicemail and it sounds like Sadie and then there's the confirmation and Jonny uncrosses his fingers, lets out the breath.

"Sadie, hi, it's Jonny." _Should he add the Lee Miller?_ He doesn't. It's not _that_ long since they've talked. "Do you have time for coffee. This --" Jonny pauses. Sadie doesn't know about the slave thing. He likes her, but he's not sure about the trust level. _Okay, think first-person._ "I've a favour to ask." How much to get into over the phone? "Nothing involving Jude." A level of reassurance. "Maybe Wednesday? Wherever's good for you."

Jonny lets the silence hold for a moment before he toggles the phone off. "That wasn't so hard. One down, another to go."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/51010.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	73. jonnyleemiller: Phone call to Sean Pertwee (NPC)

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/06/) 20:11:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51429&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51429) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51429) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51429&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Phone call to Sean Pertwee (NPC)** _  
**[players only. vignette of phone call between jonny lee miller and sean pertwee.]**

  
The second phone call's easier. No finger-crossing. Sean's where he's always been, and Jonny knows he could just as easily walk over there and have the conversation in person, but he's in the middle of working on dinner so he just makes the call.

"Hello."

Great, a human. Jonny smiles. "Sean."

"That you, Jonny?"

"Yeah." He pulls up foodnetwork.com and searches for the recipe he's wanting. "Got a minute?"

"Sure. Jacqui's out and I'm just mucking 'round in the laundry room. Why do we separate lights and darks?"

"Uh?" Jonny laughs. He doesn't see Sean doing laundry. "So we don't end up with grey knickers."

"I like grey knickers. Black, too, for that matter." Jonny can hear the laugh, the pause meaning Sean's doing something in addition to talking on the phone. "But 'nough 'bout our unmentionables, Jonny. What you need?"

"He's got a question." Jonny doesn't even think about switching to _I_. Sean's one of the few people who knew before Jonny got back with Gerry that this is what he wanted, where he was heading. So he doesn't expect surprise.

"He? We doing third-person now?"

"Yeah. Full-time." There isn't surprise, but Jonny makes sure anyway. "You okay with that?"

"Works for me. Figured you get there."

Jonny finds the recipe. Pan-roasted filet mignon stuffed with Stilton. "It's a hell sight more comfortable when this boy doesn't have to switch out." He's reading and talking. "Anyway, Gerry and he've been talking about kids. Now that we're married."

"Congrats on that. You got the pressie?"

"Got it. Love it." Sean and Jacqui had sent this original art piece and Jonny's still working on repainting and rearranging to make it work. "Though he wasn't sure what to do with it till he figured out he could redo his living room around to match it."

"Jacqui picked it, mate. Said it looked like you." There's another pause; Jonny assume it's for the rinse cycle. "So, you want kids now? You insane?"

"Maybe. But he likes the idea of being a dad. Just got the problem here of two dads. Need a mom somewhere in the mix."

"It helps. You want I should loan you Jacqui." Sean's laughing even before the words get out.

"Uh, no. Not." Jonny joins in the laugh. "Would she?"

"She probably would, knowing how much she likes you."

Jonny likes Jacqui, but that's just _not_ right. "That'd be weird," he says, shaking his head. "Too weird. She got any friends that might?"

"What 'bout the Appleton girls? You were tight with them when you were still doing the female side."

Jonny cringes. Visibly. "No. No way. Not going there."

"Emphatic, Jonny. Take it that didn't end well. Okay, how 'bout Angie?"

"Last resort." Jonny has to admit he's thought about it, but asking your ex-wife if she wants to have a child with you so you and your gay husband can be parents is just too sit-com for his brain. "She adopted Maddox, so not sure it's an option."

"Makes sense. Let me talk with Jacqui when she gets back, see what she thinks."

"Thanks, Sean. As always, you're there."

"So how's it going? You happy?"

"Delirious. Got the master, the husband, the house. What more could this boy want?"

"The 2.4 kids."

"Oh, yeah. The 2.4 kids. One boy, one girl, one can't decide."

"And all of them PlayStation addicts."

"Of course." Jonny finishes reading through the recipe. "Oh, fuck."

"What?"

"Damned recipe calls for shallots and stupid boy forgot to pick them up."

"Oh, the woes of a house-husband."

"Gonna have to scoot, then, Sean, dash to the market."

"Sure. I'll let you know what the wife says. Later, mate."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	74. sexysadie: Email to Jonny Lee Miller

| Sadie ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/profile)[ **sexysadie**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/2005/03/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/2005/03/08/) 11:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=3077&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=3077) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=3077) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=3077&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

**Current mood:** |  Fantastico  
---|---  
  
_**Email to Jonny Lee Miller**_  
To: jonnyleemiller@establishment.rpg  
From: sexysadie@establishment.rpg  
Subject: What's up?  
  
Hello darling,  
  
Been trying to get you on your mobile. Do you ever turn that thing on? So what's up? You want to talk to me about something? We should meet up if you don't want to chat on the phone.  
  
Pretty busy this week. I have a retail chain interested in taking some of the new Frost French line but I have to tone down some items to make them less 'catwalk ready' and more 'chain store hanger' ready. I should be free by the weekend though. We should do lunch! There's a marvellous little organic wholefood restaurant, "Earth Eats" just opened up round the corner. Saturday or Sunday suit you?  
  
ciao!  
  
Sadie  
*kiss* *kiss*

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/3077.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-03-08 05:08 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/3077.html?thread=10245&format=light#t10245))   
---|---  
To: sexysadie@establishment.rpg  
From: jonnyleemiller@establishment.rpg  
Subject: Re: What's up?  
  
Mobile's not on? Uh, most likely I forgot because I'm at the house all the time.  
  
Oooh, doing lunch. I have _so_ arrived! Organic wholefood sounds intense. Should I expect a conversion experience? Don't answer. Anyhoo, Saturday would be uber-perfect. Sometime 'round 1 work for you?  
  
*kisses*  
Jonny 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/3077.html?replyto=10245&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	75. jonnyleemiller: JLM/Sadie Frost: Baby talk, catching up and a spot of lunch

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[12](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/12/) 12:06:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51703&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51703) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51703) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51703&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/Sadie Frost: Baby talk, catching up and a spot of lunch** _  
**[players only. jonny lee miller meets sadie frost for lunch saturday, march 12.]**

  
Jonny's a few minutes before 1 getting to the restaurant. He's dressed up for the day, khakis and a button-down shirt, and he's trying very hard not to be nervous and bounce. It's hard. He's too anxious.

By the time Sadie arrives, late as usual, Jonny seems to have found a seat in an out-of-the-way table. Sadie raises her eyebrows as she waves her way through the diners. If Jonny's so keen on privacy this could be ... _interesting._ "Hullo, darling." Leaning over, Sadie graces Jonny with a quick peck on the cheek before sliding into the seat opposite him. "I see at least one of us was on time. No trouble finding the place then?"

"I'm always on time." Jonny shrugs, straightens up in his chair. "Bad morning person habit. How are you?"

"Good. Very good. Busy as usual." Sadie smiles, picking up the menu card and looking it over. "At least London Fashion Week is over. For this year, at least. Hopefully I'll be able to take a couple of weeks holiday soon. I really do need it."

"Holidays are good. I'm glad to be home. Tired of traveling." Jonny take a sip of water. "Saw photos from the shows. Line looks good."

"Thank you." Sadie looks curiously at Jonny over the top of the menu. Since when has Jonny been interested in women's fashions? _He wants something from me ..._ "It's certainly going better than I'd expected. And you Jonny? How are you?"

"I'm great. Got married. You know that. Don't you?" Jonny's rambling. He does that when he's nervous. Bounces, too, but he's managing to stay relatively still, flitting with the menu card instead of twitching. "So I'm very happy. About as happy as I could be."

"Oh yes! I heard." Sadie wags a finger at Jonny. "Naughty boys. Running away like that and eloping. I'm _most_ disappointed there wasn't a big lavish party, with ... " she waves her hand to indicate something on a grand scale, "with music and dancing and orgies ... You know. People swinging from chandeliers. Ah well, I suppose that's not really your style, is it?"

He can feel the red creep over his face, even if he doesn't want it there. Or doesn't need it. Jonny's not naturally nervous with Sadie. Then he finds himself almost giggling at the thought of an orgy wedding. "Uh, no, not the chandelier-swinging type. Might go for karaoke when we have the big ceremony. Even let you be my wedding planner, Sadie." There's a lopsided grin on Jonny's face now. "Let you dress the bride."

"Ooh. I love karaoke! But the chandelier is a _must!_ " Sadie laughs, tilting her head to one side as she considers the rest of his words. "You do mean you and Gerard, don't you?" Slowly the smile fades. "There's no ... woman in the picture? I mean, having flung yourself so bravely out of the closet, you're not trying to creep back in, are you?"

"Uh, no. Oh, fuck, no. So not going back in the closet. Yeah, we want a wedding, after it's legal, me and Gerry." Jonny nudges the edge of Sadie's menu with his. "You actually eating? Or is this just a good meeting spot?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sadie turns to look for the waitress, waving her menu for attention. "Hello! We're ready to order now." She turns back to Jonny and rolls her eyes. "Trouble with some vegetarian restaurants is that they always seemed to be staffed by hippies."

"Don't eat out much anymore. And can't recall the last vegetarian place I went to." Jonny orders a salad. He thinks. The description mentions green stuff.

"No? I thought you were Mister Clean and Healthy." Sadie shakes her head and orders a nice little meal with spinach and wild mushrooms. "What's this I hear about you turning into a house husband? By choice, I take it?"

"I am." Jonny pokes his tongue out quickly. "Mister Clean and Healthy, except for fags, and house husband." _Among other things._ "Been thinking about cutting back on work, even." He grins. "We've been thinking about kids."

"Gosh, you really are going for the whole white picket fence deal, aren't you?" Laughing, Sadie pours herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table and sits back, glass in hand. "Serious?"

"White picket and 2.4 kids, Sean says." Jonny debates just how to put it, decides the mood's light enough. "You know anybody who'd make a good mother?"

"I'm sure you're up to the task, darling, if that's what you want .... wait." Sadie's eyebrows shoot up and she stares at Jonny in mock astonishment. "You mean like a _mother_ , mother ...?"

Jonny can't help but notice the stares from the table beside them. He smiles as innocently as possible and shifts, leaning forward, arms crossed on the table. "Yes," he says, lowering his voice, "a mother. You know, a woman who would be willing to have my child. I thought you might have a friend or two who's open to the unusual."

"Seriously?" For a moment, Sadie doesn't know what to say. So _this_ is what Jonny was after. If she'd had to guess, she never would have expected this. "And ... then what? Have your child and ... give it up? Join the happy family?"

"Well, give it up. Not looking for a wife, Sadie. Just a mother." Jonny thinks on that a second and realizes how weird it probably sounds. "I mean, I guess I could ask you, but I don't even have to close my eyes to imagine the six ways Jude would mutilate me. And I'm not really looking for someone who'd be part of my life forever. Just thought the friend of a friend might be better than a stranger." And the more he says, the stranger it sounds.

Sadie stiffens slightly. "Jude would have no say in the matter, Jonny, but no ... you're right. I couldn't do that for you. And it would take a very generous woman to ... well, just be a surrogate. Not even a surrogate, but a biological mother who wouldn't want to raise her own child." She can see that Jonny is perfectly serious about this though, and she owes it to her friend to give this proper consideration. "I don't know, Jonny ... no one really springs to mind." Her attention is caught by the waitress approaching with two plates of food and she lowers her voice. "Let me think about it. Ask around."

"Okay." Jonny knows it was a long shot. He goes silent till the waitress leaves. "Thanks for listening," he says, picking up his fork and playing with the arugula at his plate's edge. "And not thinking I'm crazy. You're likely the closest thing I got to a _girl_ friend, Sadie, and you've always taken me seriously." He nudges the endive around till it's twining the radicchio. "I think most of my mates figure I've gone loony wanting all this. Don't think it's so wrong, none of it."

"Well, I do think you're crazy," Sadie snorts, "but I quite like crazy." The phyllo pastry cracks under her knife as she tries to cut herself a forkful of food. "Oh, this smells heavenly ... Seriously Jonny, I understand the desire for children. I've had moments myself when I wondered ..." She shakes her head, taking a bite and its a moment before she continues. "But I decided long ago that I was just far too self-absorbed to raise a child. Too set in my ways and too comfortable with the way things are right now. I wouldn't want to give up my lifestyle. It's ... quite a change. I don't regret my decision but sometimes ..." She shrugs. "I suppose those bloody biological urges can jump up and grab you from time to time."

"Guess that's what it is. Didn't think guys had 'em." Jonny finally takes a bite, after he's managed to rearrange all the greens into colorful swirls. "That urge to stay home, take care of the husband and kids. But it seems natural. Feels right." He takes another bite, waits a minute. "If we figure out how to do this, I'll let you borrow the kid when you get the maternal urge."

"Oh yuk. One dirty nappy will probably cure me for good." And she really oughtn't talk about nappies while she's eating. Sadie picks out a bit of spinach and forks it into her mouth. "Mmm ... anyway, I suppose you've asked Angie? If she knows anyone, I mean."

"Nah, haven't talked to Ang 'bout it. Kinda feel _really_ weird asking my ex to set me up with women." Jonny quirks the smile, picks a bit more at his salad, forking through the lettuce to spear an avocado slice. "That makes no sense, I know. I'm asking you. My logic's a bit faulty these days."

"No..." Sadie pauses and a wry smile creeps over her face, "I can understand that." She keeps eating for a while, thinking and when she sits back and looks at Jonny again, she's all business. "So. Tell me. What exactly are you looking for? Or want to avoid? And what's going to be in it for the mother?"

"Looking for? Hadn't thought about that. Smart, I guess. And cute." Jonny stops. He really _hasn't_ thought about all this. What he's looking for? The mother? Fuck. Maybe it's not as easy as he thought. "Sadie, I'm thinking I don't have a clue what I'm doing. Just got a notion to have a kid."

"Men!" Sadie laughs. "You really have no idea do you? It's not a matter of just popping one out, you know!" Jonny's floundering, she can tell, and for a moment she feels sorry for him. She reaches out to pat his hand. "There, there, dear. I'm sure it will all work out in the end." She smiles in reassurance. "I know you'll make a really good daddy."

Nice thing about Sadie, she's always taken Jonny at his best and worst, sympathetic to his eccentricities. He can't help but blush, though, feel like a bit of an idiot. No, make that a really big idiot. "Thanks luv," he says, face hot now. "Once I figure out what I'm doing, it might actually work."

"That will help." Sadie nods, amused. "So ... what else have you been doing with yourself? And how's Gerard? He looked fantastically sexy in that Phantom getup."

"He's doing well. Phantom did alright, which made for a happy husband, and _Frankie_ 's out now, and it's good." Jonny sips at his water, takes another few bites before continuing. "We're enjoying a couple months before he starts filming again."

"And you? Are you just playing house husband?" Sadie pushes her empty plate away and looks at Jonny, tilting her head to one side. "What about your career?"

Jonny bites the corner of his lip. "Putting it on hold. There's a couple films coming out this year, but I'm not looking for work right now." He wonders if that will go over as well with Sadie as it has with his other friends, who think him a bit crazy. "Like being a house husband." He grins a bit. _And slave._

"Good boy. " Sadie lowers her voice because, while Jonny and Gerard are out, she doesn't think the world is aware of the true nature of their relationship. "It's nice to see someone who puts looking after his Dom above chasing his own fame." Does she sound bitter? Sadie hopes not. "You're a talented actor, Jonny. You'll always have work when you want it. If you look after the important things in life you'll end up much happier than the richest Hollywood star ..."

There's no denying the squirm at the _good boy_ , even if it is Sadie and she's a girl and Jonny knows she didn't mean it that way. He hadn't been sure how much Sadie knew since he's never come out and explained things, but he's not surprised and he's relieved in that she does understand and doesn't think he's crazy for wanting to put Gerard first.

"It's nice to have someone who understands." He shrugs. "How's your life? Other than fashion."

"Good, mostly. I don't think you've met my, uh, young man. I don't take him to the club that often. But I'm happy with him. Keeping him busy." Sadie smiles. "And keeping busy myself. Still trying to pitch a TV show on women's sexuality to Channel 4 but I don't think that's going anywhere ... but the fashion line is doing well. I don't think I'm ever going to be bored!"

"We don't go to the club a lot anyways, so maybe I'll come to your next show, catch a glimpse. Glad you're happy." Jonny goes back to his salad, nearly finished with it, down to picking out the good stuff. "Women's sexuality show? You'd be giving advice?"

"Me?!" Sadie laughs over the top of her glass of water. "Not a chance! More of a magazine show. I could though ..." She giggles. "What do you reckon, Jonny? Auntie Sadie Says ... "

Jonny joins in the laughter, barely managing to chew the crouton he'd just sucked in. "Auntie Sadie. I love it. If I have a daughter, I'll send her 'round to you for the _talk_."

"Oho! You'd better not! Who knows _what_ evil thoughts I might put into her head!" Grinning, Sadie beckons the waitress over again. "Coffee Jonny? I'll get this."

"Sure. Coffee's good." Jonny pushes up his sleeve, glances at his watch. "Not required home for awhile yet."

"It's been good to see you again. It's nice to stay in touch."

"Yeah, it is. We should do this more often." Jonny smiles. "Not just when I need friendly advice."

Sadie smiles. "We should."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	76. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: A glitch in the family plan

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[14](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/14/) 20:56:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51726&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51726) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51726) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=51726&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: A glitch in the family plan** _  
**[players only. first of several connected logs. gerry and jonny talk about having a child and end up making a phone call together for suggestions. occurs monday night, march 14.]**

  
Gerry flops down next to Jonny on the couch. "So what's the final word?"

"Huh?" Jonny looks up from his Nintendo DS, pausing the careening Mario brothers. "What's final word on what?"

"Pumping your friends for information."

"Pumping friends?" It's taking Jonny a minute to catch up with Gerry. Information? "You mean the baby thing?"

"Yeah." Gerry takes the Nintendo out of Jonny's hands and puts it down. He puts Jonny's hands on his lap. "What did they say?"

"They had ideas. Sean got a good laugh out of the whole notion, but he says he and Jacqui are supportive. Sadie talked a lot of sense, made your boy realize he doesn't have a clue what he's doing. She said she'd think about it, but your boy's not too comfortable with the prospect of having a stranger have our baby."

"Me, neither." Gerry frowns. "Not sure about the friend-of-a-friend thing. Not really."

"Your boy trusts them not to set him up with strange people." Jonny's frown just about matches Gerry's. "It's just weird. He didn't think it would be so hard to come up with a way to do this."

"I figured it'd be hard," Gerry admits. "But it seems more impossible as the days go on. Fuck."

Jonny doesn't want to bring up the other option, the one that's been rattling in the back of his head. But he does. Very quietly. "He could ask Angie if she's game."

"No." Gerry says it immediately, but then pauses and thinks about it. He shakes his head. "No. I couldn't ask."

"Didn't think so. Not sure he could handle asking." Jonny leans into Gerry's shoulder. "It was a good idea, though, and we'd make good parents." He sighs. "Guess it's just not meant to work out."

Gerry exhales. "Yeah. Maybe it's just not." He wraps his arm around Jonny and snuggles close. "I just ... I wanted it so badly." But there's nowhere else to go and no one else to ask.

Jonny goes silent, just snuggling in as close as he can get. "Master, it's a really stupid question, but your boy was wondering," he says, talking as much into Gerry's arm as to him, "would Julie know anyone? Maybe an old family friend who wouldn't think we're crazy."

Julie? Gerry blinks. He hadn't thought of that. "She might." He can't think of anyone, but Julie might know. Julie's great like that.

"You wanna ask her? Or want your boy to call?"

"Um." _Fuck_. Emily Post probably doesn't cover this one. "Can you? Your master's a coward."

Jonny shifts, moves from snuggle to straddle, over Gerry's lap. "Master's not a coward." He kisses Gerry's nose. "Master's just making good use of his slave."

"Delegating authority by any other name." Gerry licks Jonny's cheek. "Love you, no matter what happens with this."

"Love you. Always. Whether we're parents or not."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another few minutes of snuggling and nuzzling and Jonny manages to reach over Gerry to find the phone. He starts dialing the number. "You're sure. You want to talk to her at all?"

Gerry shakes his head. "No." He snuggles closer, holding onto Jonny's legs. "I'll just do moral support."

"Great. Leave your boy to --" Jonny stops, the phone's ringing stilled by a voice. "Julie, hi, it's Jonny. How you doing?"

There's a pause on the other end as Julie switches the phone to her other ear. "Jonny! I'm doing great. How are you?"

"Doing good." Jonny takes a deep breath. _Remember, no formal. Just be Jonny._ "Settling back into a routine. Cook, clean." He smiles at Gerry. "Keep your brother on the straight and narrow."

Julie laughs. "I doubt that. A plane full of Marines couldn't keep Gerry in line."

Maybe it won't be as difficult as Jonny thinks. Julie has a way of making him feel less like an idiot than he thinks himself. Just like her brother does. "He is incorrigible," Jonny says, leaning forward and kissing Gerry's cheek. "Think he'd do any better with his own kids?"

Gerry returns the kiss and settles lower. He's content to let Jonny talk to Julie, but he hopes Jonny isn't looking too much at him. This is embarrassing as hell.

"Well, Gerry's pretty good with the girls. He'll probably be fantastic with his own kids." Julie pauses. "Jonny, have you and Gerry figured out ...?"

"We've figured out we don't know any women well enough to get them to have a baby." Jonny half-smiles, most of it for Gerry sinking down. "Thi-I talked with a couple friends and they might know someone, but it just seems all weird." He pauses, dropping his voice to almost a whisper, face turning red even as he thinks about asking. "We wondered if you had any friends, like old family friends' daughters or such."

Julie's first reaction is to laugh. _Does Jonny think there's a database of available women?_ Then she bites her lip. Christ, Jonny and Ger must be desperate if they're calling about it. "I don't think so, love," she says softly. "I can ask around, but I don't think anyone would be interested."

"Didn't really think so. Just asking." Jonny sighs, snuggles down against Gerry's chest, phone tucked between his ear and his husband's body. "Neither of us want it to be some weird stranger, but having it be one of our friends seems even weirder. Guess we can try adopting. Give it a shot at least."

Gerry closes his eyes. So that was a no. Fuck. He'd expected that, but it's still a major disappointment. He'd hoped. It was their last idea. No other way.

"I thought you couldn't." Julie frowns. "I mean, that'd be the obvious solution."

"Probably can't. Agencies don't give babies to queers." Jonny doesn't want to see Gerry's face right now. He can imagine the frown, the crinkle at the corner of his eye. "That's why we were thinking surrogate. But Gerry doesn't really have any female friends and the ones I have aren't mother types."

Julie shakes her head. "I don't know what to tell you, Jonny. I'm sorry." She mentally goes through a list of her friends, and then shakes her head more. "I don't know anyone."

"Oh, well, we tried." Jonny would love to not let the disappointment through in his voice, but he's not that good an actor. He curls up even more against Gerry's chest, almost fetal. "How's everyone? Your mum okay? The girls?"

Gerry holds Jonny tight against him, and kisses his forehead. _Some things just don't work out._ But it hurts. It hurts more than anything.

"Yeah, they're fine." Julie frowns. "Let me sleep on it, okay? I'll call you back in the morning, tell you if I've come up with anything."

"That's cool. Give all hugs and kisses for us." Jonny's slow to turn off the phone, then he holds it in his palm for a long time. "Julie's not hopeful," he whispers, "but she'll call tomorrow if she gets an idea."

"Okay," Gerry murmurs. He tightens his arms around Jonny. "Guess we just have to hope."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	77. gerard: [Early Morning Voicemail for the Butler-Miller Household]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/03/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/03/15/) 03:03:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=87943&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=87943) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=87943) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=87943&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Early Morning Voicemail for the Butler-Miller Household]** _  
[Voicemail left for Ger and JL in the wee hours of the morning]

_Jonny? Gerry?_ *crackle* _I just...I just had an idea. Very, uh, weird one._ *low, too-tired laugh* _Maybe it's just the hour, but I could have your child. And it's been keeping me up all night, and..._ *pause* *long exhale* _Yeah. Call me back at a reasonable time._ *static* _It's Julie, by the way._ *click*

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/87943.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	78. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Well, maybe there's a way

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/15/) 07:19:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52215&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52215) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52215) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52215&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Well, maybe there's a way** _  
** [players only. second in series of connected logs concerning talk about family. following the [discussion monday night](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/51726.html), things are looking so good tuesday morning, but then jonny and gerry discover [a voicemail left in the middle of the night](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/87943.html) and they need to make another phone call.] **

  
Jonny doesn't want to wake up. He's warm and toasty curled up next to Gerry. Nowhere to be today, and he's rather happy with the dreamstate he's floating in. In the half-sleep, Jonny's cuffed to the cross in the playroom and there's blood dripping from his shoulder and he can barely breathe and -- he wriggles in the bed, sliding a foot out from under the covers. _Fuck. Cold air._

He's awake. Didn't want to be. Is. So much for the dream. Maybe, he thinks, rolling over and stretching, he can talk Master into some playtime later in the day. He kisses Gerry's shoulder. "Morning, Master," he whispers.

Gerry's dream is confused and when he opens his eyes, it slides out of his mind. "Morning, boy." Jonny's just about on top of him, like a good boy. Good boy. "What time is it?"

"Uh. Not sure." Jonny stretches, crawling over Gerry, to get a better view of the clock. "8:23. Not too late. Your boy could go fix breakfast and bring it up."

Eight o'clock? "Too early." Gerry grabs the blankets and pulls them up. "Let's go back to sleep."

Jonny laughs, being snuggled under as the blankets come up. "It's not too early if you're used to being up at 6:30 to run every morning." He's pretty much flattened on top of Gerry, a perfect position from which to nuzzle and kiss Gerry's throat.

"No, but it's too early if you're a nocturnal vampire." Gerry tries to swat Jonny's arse from on top of the covers. He thinks he misses, but there's not really any way to be sure. "But if you insist on being away..."

"Away? Your boy, the love of your life? Not until Master says he can." Gerry misses Jonny's arse, but manages to catch his upper thigh. It's a nice swat. "What does Master want?"

Gerry blinks, then groans. "Sorry, sorry. Meant awake. You planning on being awake?"

"Master knows his boy has trouble getting back to sleep once he's awake." Jonny licks and nuzzles Gerry's neck a bit more. "He's a morning person."

And he's tickling his master a great deal. Gerry pushes Jonny down. "Then if you're such a morning person, give master a blowjob. Wake him up."

"Yummy. Morning blowjobs are just about Jonny's favoritest thing." Jonny's in sing-song voice. He slides down Gerry's body, licking as he goes. Tongue over nipple. And then down stomach. His navel ring rubs Gerry's flesh, the ripple going straight to Jonny's cock. Then he's where he's supposed to be, nose nuzzling into pubes, tongue swirling the base of Gerry's shaft. "Boy loves being used like this."

Gerry grins and wraps his fingers in Jonny's hair. "Good slut. Now show master what you can do."

"Master knows what slut can do." Jonny dispenses with licking and sucking softly. He shifts enough to work his forearms against the mattress and sinks his mouth on Gerry's cock. All the way. Till he's breathing nothing but ginger whiffs and sleepy hard-on. When the cock's to the back of his throat, Jonny stops, curls his tongue against the flesh, stays perfectly still for a long moment.

Oh, that's nice. Very nice. Gerry does know what Jonny can do, and it's always so great in the morning, when he's still half-asleep. "Good boy." Jonny's such a great boy. Gerry's going to pamper him forever.

Jonny moves slowly at first, pulling all the way back and then pushing down again. It's a gradual buildup, a little faster on each stroke up, a little harder on each one down, until there's an unmistakable rhythm and his head's moving into Gerry's fingers, hair strands begging to be tugged, held tight, forced into submission.

When Gerry tightens his grip, Jonny smiles, hums softly around the cockhead. He slides his hands under Gerry's thighs, stretching fingers to come up underneath and stroke over the heavy balls, the stretched flesh, a single finger daring to rub over the puckered hole, just tracing its outline as Jonny slides his mouth back down Gerry's cock.

Oh, _fuck_. Gerry closes his eyes tight and pushes Jonny's head down. Choke on it. He wants his slut to choke and fight and squirm and cry. Bastard. Woke him up. Gerry loves him, but he's going to make this good.

Master's brilliant at giving his slave exactly what he craves. Jonny doesn't think. He chokes and swallows, chokes again, each gasping almost-gag bringing him that much closer to pleasing Master, taking everything he's offering.

Fucking perfect. He keeps Jonny pushed down and he thrusts his hips up. Choke Jonny until he can't take it anymore. Leave him sore and aching, like a good slut.

Some day, maybe, Jonny might choke enough to safeword. Not that he can imagine such a time, but it might be out there, beyond reach. For now he takes it, waiting out his Master's torture. He opens wider, Gerry's dripping cock pressed snug against the back of his throat, angling a bit in search of his windpipe. _Fuck, that's a brilliant way to wake up._

Yes. Best way of waking up. Gerry squeezes Jonny's throat and comes, his head goes back and thudding against the headboard. The pain is lost in the orgasm, and he groans. Bloody hell. So good.

_Fuckinhellyes._ That squeeze. Jonny's grinning inside. Every time's a little bit rougher, closer to that edge he's so curious about. He's greedy in sucking harder, pulling everything out that Gerry can give up, reluctant to pull back until he's being pushed off.

Breathing heavily, Gerry takes his hand off of Jonny's neck. _Fuck_ , that was amazing. "Morning, Teak."

Jonny has no voice. He grins, knowing it looks bizarre and contented, and gives a small wave of his hand as he crawls back up Gerry's body. _Master is so good to his boy._ He whimpers and curls against Gerry's chest, finding his favorite spot.

Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny and holds him close. "Master loves his good slave." _Even if we can't have kids._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the morning blowjob, there's snuggling. Until Gerry decides he absolutely has to have a shower. Jonny pulls himself out of bed, sitting on the edge and scrounging for sweats. "Master want more than toast and coffee this morning?" he says over his shoulder.

"No." Gerry runs his fingers through his hair. "Go all out tomorrow, or something. I just want something plain."

"Plain. That's simple. Slave will be back in a few minutes." Jonny pulls on his sweats and heads downstairs to the kitchen. Starting the coffee's first priority. Beans into the top of the Cuisinart, then water, then press On and it all does its magic. "Okay, bread. Slave'll use the leftover Italian this morning. Plain, but special." He pulls the bread out and slices it, then pops a few slices into the toaster.

While he's waiting on coffee to brew and toast to brown, Jonny walks over to the desk and brings up the laptop to check email. He glances at the answering machine. A single message. He presses the button to listen. "Who calls at 3 a.m.?" Then he hears Julie's voice. And he replays the message. Again.

It's a quick shower. Gerry doesn't feel particularly dirty, and he wraps the towel around his waist as he comes out. He rubs his hair with another, and drapes it around his shoulders. Then he looks around. It was a quick shower, yes, but Jonny should have breakfast ready by now. And when he has breakfast ready, he's supposed to come up and kneel.

Gerry frowns and walks down the stairs. "Teak?" He doesn't smell anything burning, but he could be wrong.

Jonny's listened to the message five times. It's still the same. Julie's voice. A suggestion. The coffee's brewed and the toast has browned and is cold by now. And Jonny's still standing beside the desk. He's still not sure he heard what he heard, but he's positive he hears Gerry calling him from the living room.

"In the kitchen, Master," he says, voice cracking around the edges.

Right. In the kitchen. Gerry wipes his hands on the towel and peaks in, seeing if it's safe. But Jonny's just standing by the answering machine. Gerry frowns. "Teak?"

"Yes? Did you want something?" Jonny's looking at Gerry, but past him as well. "Oh, your boy forgot breakfast, didn't he?" He moves, finally, and walks to the cabinet, takes out two mugs, fills them with coffee. "We had a phone call. Middle of the night. Your sister."

"Yeah, breakfast." Gerry frowns. "Julie called? Why?"

"Sorry, I'll have to make new toast. Let that get cold." Jonny sets the cup down in front of Gerry. "You might want that first, Pire. Julie has an idea about us having a kid."

"You don't have to make new. Can have cold." Gerry grabs Jonny's wrist and holds him against him. "What did she say?" Is something wrong?

"Julie said she could have the child." Jonny's still in shock from listening to the message. "You might want to listen to the message, Pire. She said to call her when it wasn't 3 a.m."

"What?!" Gerry's half out of the chair before he realizes that he's stood up. _The fuck?_ "Jonny ... message, yes, where is it, what ... what the fuck?"

Jonny's a little calmer, just because he's had time to settle into the shock. He moves around the island to the desk and hits the button to replay the message.

"Jonny? Gerry? Just had the strangest idea." It's Julie's voice. "Maybe it's just the hour, but I could have your child. Call me back at a reasonable time."

Gerry isn't sure he's heard it right, then his jaw drops open. _Julie ... she's a girl._ Yes. And she's Gerry's sister. But it's ... "WHAT?!"

"You want to listen to it again, Master? Your boy's heard it six times and it's the same every time."

Gerry doesn't care if it doesn't change. He doesn't believe it. "Fuck yes." He hits the button. And, yes, the words are exactly the same. But it's not quite sinking in.

Jonny takes a few sips of his coffee while Gerry plays the message a third time. "Want to call her? Before breakfast?"

Gerry thinks he understands the message the third time. Or maybe just barely. "Is she offering to have your baby?"

"Think so. That's what it sounds like. Your boy's as confused as you are, Master. He's not sure how this would work even if we agreed to it."

"Well, the mechanics," Gerry says, momentarily distracted by schematics, then he blinks. "She's my SISTER!"

Jonny winces. "Master doesn't have to shout. Slave can hear him well enough. And he knows she's your sister." He drinks half the coffee then sets the mug down. "You don't think he's weirded out by the idea?"

Well, yeah. But that's a lesser point. Julie's Gerry's _sister_. She isn't supposed to be ... she can't ... it's not like she can just call them up, and offer to ... Gerry plays the message again, and then bangs his head steadily against the cabinet. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Don't do that." Jonny's voice is calm, almost commanding. "Stop hitting your head, Master. It won't help." He moves closer, wraps his arm around Gerry's waist. "We call her, see what she's talking about. Okay?"

Gerry closes his eyes, and gives his head one last bang. "Yes, dear." He turns and looks at Jonny. "She is my sister, you know," he says plaintively. "I'm ... this is really freaking me out."

"Uh, freaking here, too. Just your boy's had a few more minutes to adjust the freakout." Jonny shrugs, nods his head toward the counter. "That's why the cold toast. Kinda got mesmerized by the message."

He isn't even thinking of the cold toast. Toast can wait. "I mean, it'd have to be yours." Goes without saying, but Gerry still shudders. She's his _sister_! "And, well, you know. Not real. Natural. Like." He can't believe he's even considering what he thinks he heard his sister say, at three o'clock in the morning, and on his answering machine. "Fuck. Too early to call back?"

"Hell, she called at 3 a.m. Your boy doesn't think it's early at all." Jonny's not really thinking of much of anything, except that notion that this could actually happen. He shakes his head. Maybe he wasn't supposed to have that thought.

"But maybe she didn't get to sleep until four." Gerry looks at the clock and shakes his head. "Fuck that. She does this to us, we can do this to her."

That brings a laugh out of Jonny's throat. "Damn straight. You calling? Or does Jonny get to sit on your lap again and make the call?"

"I'm doing this one." He's going to, okay, he's not sure what he's going to do. Probably scream. Or throw a fit. "You can be on the extension and force me not to swear."

"Same room, though. Not leaving you."

"No fucking way you're leaving me. Not for a conversation like this."

"Okay." Jonny picks up handset from its base and puts it into Gerry's hand. "Your boy can grab the one from the living room. C'mon. We make the call, maybe go back to bed, stay there till tomorrow."

"That sounds like the best idea in the world." Gerry kisses Jonny's cheek, and then sits down on the couch in the living room, pulling Jonny down next to him. "No more thinking about anything until then."

"No more thinking." Jonny gets as close as he can, resting his head on Gerry's shoulder. "Dial the number."

"Yes, dear." Gerry dials the number from memory and listens to it ring, hoping that he doesn't get the answering machine. This would be the worst time for it.

Julie gropes around for the phone and picks it up. "'Lo?" It's late in the morning, but she'd been tossing and turning all night until she'd made the call to Gerry and Jonny. After that, she'd slept like a log.

Jonny slides his arm across Gerry's stomach as he starts to talk. He looks up, smiles. "Love you," he murmurs before clicking on the other handset.

Gerry mouthes it back to Jonny. _Love you._ He clears his throat. "Julie, about that call ... "

Julie picks up her pillow and tosses it at the wall. "Yeah. Bad idea?" She didn't regret it. It might be the only way Gerry and Jonny could do this, and the idea wasn't too terrible. But it might have been one of those things that made sense at night and didn't during the day. Or one of those things that didn't make sense to Gerry. There were a few of those.

"I didn't say that," Gerry said slowly. "Can you, can you just elaborate a little?" He licks his lips and looks at Jonny. "Maybe tell us what you meant?"

"Hi, Julie," Jonny says quietly after Gerry acknowledges the _us_ listening. He's leaning less against Gerry now and more against the couch back, curling his feet up under him to get comfortable, almost kneeling.

"Hi, Jonny."

Gerry slides his finger through the ring on Jonny's collar. "Julie ... ?"

"Yeah. Gerry, you've heard about surrogate mothers, right?"

"Of course."

"Gerry," Julie shrugs. "There's no reason I can't carry Jonny's baby." Then she holds the phone away from her ear.

Jonny closes his eyes, real fast, real tight, waiting on the explosion. He can feel Gerry's finger tighten on the ring, tug him forward. Julie's right, from a technical, logistical standpoint. There's no reason she couldn't do it. Physically.

No, there isn't. But Julie can't expect Gerry to just take it like that. "You're my SISTER!" He follows it up by a long string of words so incoherent even he doesn't know what he's saying. It doesn't matter. Julie knows what he means.

Julie pinches the bridge of her nose. "Hence the reason it would be Jonny's kid. Calm down, Gerry."

Even holding the phone away from his ear doesn't help. Jonny's getting it live and fiberoptic and he has no clue what Gerry's saying. "She's right. Calm." He touches his hand to Gerry's arm. "Please."

Calm? _No fucking way._ Gerry pushes Jonny's arm off. "You're my SISTER!"

Julie sighs. "Yes, we've covered that already." She rolls her eyes. "So, Jonny, what do you think?"

Jonny frowns, pushes himself back on the couch. "I think your brother's overreacting for starters." He repositions, tucking himself into the pillows at the other end, tilts his head and mouths _listen_ to Gerry. "Yes, you're his sister, but you're not mine. It's strange, and I'm a bit freaked out you'd offer, but it's not that outlandish."

"Thanks, Jonny. See, Gerry?" Julie waits patiently for Gerry to stop emoting, and then throws her other pillow at the wall. "Jonny, can you make him some tea?"

"Sure." Jonny doesn't wait for Gerry to say he wants it. He pulls himself off the couch and pads into the kitchen, putting the electric kettle to boil. He'll give 'em a few minutes without him sitting there staring at his husband, but he grabs the headset from the desk, plugs it into the phone and clips it to the waistband of his sweats.

"Thanks." Thank god for Jonny Lee Miller. "So, Gerry, in English this time."

"You're my--"

"Sister. I know." And damn Gerard Butler to hell. "We've been over that. I'm your sister. You're my brother."

Gerry scratches his beard and closes his eyes. "It's just wrong. And what would mom say?"

Julie snorts. "That's the weakest excuse I've ever heard from you, and that includes your teenage years." She pauses, waiting for Gerry to explode again. When he doesn't, she goes on, "Gerry, think about it and give me a good reason. Because I don't see how you'd be sacrificing here at all. It'd be nine months plus extras for me."

Gerry opens his mouth, then closes it. Julie has a point. "You ... you could do this? You'd want to?"

Want probably isn't the best word. "I could do it. And I want you two to be happy." Julie had thought of everyone she could ask, and this was the only way she could think of.

Water's boiled, tea's made, and Jonny's standing at the door to the living room waiting on the right moment. Or rather waiting to make sure Gerry's not exploding again. Another minute of listening and he thinks it's safe so he walks in and kneels in front of the couch, presenting the tea cup. "Your tea, sir," he murmurs, "just like the lady ordered."

"Thanks," Gerry says. He takes the tea and then kisses Jonny's head. "Love you."

"Love you, too." The phone's still toggled to mute so Julie can't hear Jonny except as filtered through the extension Gerry's holding. "She's making some sense," he whispers, leaning into Gerry's leg. "What do you think?"

"That she's making some sense." Gerry strokes Jonny's hair. "Do you ... do you think we should?"

The strokes soothe both of them, calming touches reminding Jonny of his place, how much the man above him loves him. "Your husband would love to have a child, and if Julie's willing, he'd like to consider it," he says, voice soft and hushed. "But Master has to agree and be comfortable with it."

Gerry isn't sure he could ever be comfortable with it. But if Jonny thinks it's a good idea, and Julie thinks it's a good idea, then Gerry can go along with it until he at least doesn't wince at the thought. "We need to talk about this some more," he says to both Jonny and Julie. "Julie, can you come down?"

Jonny smiles, unseen against Gerry's leg. At least Master's willing to talk. That's good.

"Yeah." Julie rolls out of bed and looks through the calendar. "I can come down in a few days. I'll call you when I'm close."

"Great." Gerry tries to smile. "See you then."

Jonny reaches down and toggles the mute button off. "Thanks, Julie," he murmurs. "I'll make up the guest room for you."

"Great." Julie smiles. Jonny's such a dear. "See you two then." She turns the phone off and tosses that against the wall as well.

Gerry pulls Jonny up. "So?"

Jonny pulls his headset down around his neck. "So we talk. A lot. It's not a bad idea, Master." He's working on a half-smile. "Just an odd one."

"Yeah. Odd." Gerry traces Jonny's lips with his finger. "Very fucking odd." He shrugs. "Maybe it'll grow on me. I don't know."

Jonny kisses Gerry's finger. Light, soft, not more than a brush. "Think we should be honest with her? Come clean about the relationship? If she's going to do this, she's going to be around us a lot more. I guess."

Gerry closes his eyes. He hadn't thought about that. Fuck. "Yeah. Guess we'd have to. Fuck."

"You think it's going to bother her?"

"I don't know," Gerry says honestly. "It might. Might not." He strokes Jonny's cheek. "I mean, she knows I like to tie people up, and she probably suspects that I tie you up from time to time. But beyond that? I don't know."

Jonny nudges Gerry's hand, pushes into the touch. "So maybe we don't explain _every_ detail. She knows you're a good person, and it's not going to change that."

"Yeah. Keep it light. Maybe tell her that it's just in the bedroom?"

"The kink part of it, yeah, probably a good idea. Your slave can drop the Master and just go with Sir while she's here."

_Shit._ "Maybe ... maybe you could drop that as well? I don't think she'd understand. At first. Could ease her into it."

"No." It's more whine than protest. "Not all the way drop. Can he hint gently at what it's all about?"

Gerry pets Jonny's head. "If you want. We'll just have to plan it carefully."

"We're good at that. Just don't show her too many of the toys." Jonny's almost purring. "You know, Master, it's really a better solution than having a stranger. The baby'll have your genetics in a round-bout way."

"It really is." That's the attractive part about it. He'd be related to the baby. "It sounds ... freaky and strange, but kind of ... I don't know. It could work."

Jonny moves, shifting so he's more sitting on Gerry's lap, leaning back against the couch's arm. "It could." He stretches a bit, a deliberate provocative move, his t-shirt riding up and exposing a band of flesh with the navel ring at its center. "What you want. A boy or a girl?"

It takes a moment for the question to filter through. Fuck, Jonny looks good. The tease. Gerry flicks the navel ring. "I haven't really thought about it. I just wanted a baby. And it's not like you can choose ... "

"No, you can't." Jonny rolls his shoulders back, arching his stomach up. He likes that sensation, the cascade effect of Gerry's finger flicking the silver and his cock twitching in response. "But you can hope for one or the other."

"But that wouldn't be fair if we were hoping for a girl and the baby was a boy." Gerry pinches the ring. "What're you hoping for, Teak?"

"Master really ought to get one of these for himself. The sensation's pure sin." Jonny squirms, stretches more. "He doesn't know. One of each would be nice, but he imagines he'd do better with a boy to start."

"And then upgrade later," Gerry teases. "My adorable slut." No way he's getting a navel ring. He doesn't mind needles, but he doesn't want anything like that piercing his skin.

"Yeah, upgrade later. When your boy gets used to having one moppet underfoot." Jonny smiles. A silly grin. The kind usually reserved for Christmas morning when a child realizes he _is_ getting the one gift he wanted more than anything in the world. "It could really happen. We could really be a family."

Gerry'd thought they were already a family, but he knows what Jonny means. "Yeah." He grins, and then kisses Jonny's stomach. "We really could be."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	79. gerard: Bullshit

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/03/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/03/15/) 10:00:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=88501&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=88501) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=88501) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=88501&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Bullshit** _  
[private]

**She's my _SISTER_!!!**

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/88501.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	80. jonnyleemiller: email for Mark Lutz

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/15/) 23:25:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52419&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52419) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52419) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52419&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**email for Mark Lutz**_  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)**lutz**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
Subject: Warning: Incoming visitor

Guess what ... getting out of the house. Have to run some errands cross-town tomorrow and thought the boy could stop by and check out your new place. If that's okay. All he needs is an address and a time.

~ Jonny

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/52419.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[**lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)  
2005-03-16 07:32 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/52419.html?thread=74435&format=light#t74435))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)**lutz**  
Subject: Re: Warning: Incoming visitor  
  
Hell yes it's okay! *g* Flat's at #XX St. James Street, the top two floors. Just take the elevator up as far as it'll go, get off, and knock on the only door. Say, 2:00 or 3:00? Craig's in town visiting but I think he's got stuff he's doing tomorrow afternoon, so I'll be around. Would _love_ to see you.  
  
Looking forward to it!  
-Mark 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/52419.html?replyto=74435&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	81. jonnyleemiller: Journal, Tuesday, March 15

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/15/) 23:30:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52605&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52605) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52605) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52605&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Journal, Tuesday, March 15** _  
** [written into notebook, which is left open on nightstand] **

She's his sister.

That should bother this boy. He thinks. Or maybe not. It's _really_ not that strange. And it's not like Julie and Jonny are going to have sex.

**[draws a stick figure with bubble and caption "shiver"]**

Okay, maybe it freaks out the boy just a smidge. Or is that just the thought of seeing Julie here at the house? With Master in the room? And trying to remember not to call him Master.

Boy needs sleep.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/52605.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	82. lutz: More reconnecting

| !Mark Lutz ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[ **lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/03/)-[16](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/03/16/) 22:19:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=39916&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=39916) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=39916) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=39916&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**More reconnecting**_  
[Mark and [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/), Wednesday afternoon]

Mark's just tying his shoelace when he hears the knock, and he grins and hops up to answer the door, skipping once to avoid tripping over the trailing laces. It's been too long since he's seen Jonny, what with Jonny and Gerard having been so busy, and he's looking forward to it. He opens the door wide and beams. "Hey, kiddo," he says, and sweeps Jonny into a hug. "How you doing?"

"Nhgh. Fine." Jonny's breath is knocked out for a second. He's forgotten how much bigger Mark is, and strong, and he's pulled up on his toes as well. "Hi, yourself." He's glancing around the flat, impressed with first view. "Wow, nice place."

"Thanks," Mark says as he steps back and ushers Jonny inside. "I'm _really_ happy with it, though I'm thinking I need to get some squidgy things for the stairs. One of these days I'm gonna slip and break my neck." He leans against the wall to finish tying his shoe and goes on, "Want the full tour? I've been working on the roof terrace, getting some plants and stuff up there, and maybe if you tell him how great it is Gerard'll get you two over for dinner," and he shoots him a grin and a wink.

"Full tour. Sure." Jonny chuckles at Mark tying his laces. It's natural, easy, just like in LA, a friendly ear and other stuff. He blushes at that last thought. "He's sure he can convince Master to come out for dinner. And we could have you over one night."

"That'd be great," Mark says, tugging the lace snug and standing up. "How is Ger, anyway? And you?" He grins and glances pointedly at Jonny's chest, adding, "Ger said something about roses...? You all healed up?"

"Yeah. Just got a bit of an infection." Jonny shrugs. "Not a gardener. It's all healed, but I've got another month or so on meds. Gerry's great. He's got some time before his next film starts up so we're taking it easy."

"That sounds good," Mark says. "Ger's been working a lot -- I imagine it'll be nice to have him around and not stressing over some film for a little while." He nods towards the stairs, then says, "Oh hey, I'm an asshole -- you want something to drink or anything? I've got, like, juice, and sodas, tea, stuff like that. Anything?"

"A soda would be nice. Whatever you've got's fine." Jonny walks around, taking it all in. The view from the window's great and the furniture's a bit more modern than he likes, but cool. And it suits Mark. "Yeah. Not stressing is good. Going with Master on next film. It'll be up in Scotland so he can visit with the in-laws a bit."

Mark heads for the kitchen and grabs a glass, starts filling it with ice. "That'll be great," he says. "It's so fantastic that your families are -- you know, not weird about the two of you being together."

"Oh, they're totally cool about it. We spent several days with Gerry's family last month. He's got the greatest nieces who just love having their uncles come up and dote on them." Jonny's following Mark. "Oh, wow, nice kitchen. I'm almost envious."

"It's a little small," Mark says as he pours Jonny's soda, "but the layout makes up for it, and since it's just me, it works out okay." He hands the glass over and moves to put the soda back on the fridge. "I keep waiting for one of my sisters to have kids," he goes on, "but they've not done it yet. I'm thinking of resorting to sending them anonymous photos of exceptionally cute babies or something, try to trigger that mythical biological clock that women are supposed to have," and he laughs, and shakes his head. "I want nieces, damn it!"

"You ever want your own?" Jonny leans against the counter edge. "Kids. Ever think about it?"

Mark shakes his head. "Not really. But I've never been anywhere where it was an option, y'know?" he says. He thinks about it for a moment, eyebrows pulling together. "If I found a girl I wanted to be with, though, or if I were with a guy who wanted kids, and he pauses, then nods. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd probably decide I wanted 'em."

"Hmm. Yeah, lots of variables." Jonny's thinking off in the distance, somewhere toward tomorrow, when Julie's arriving. He shakes his head, pulls out of it. "So, you seeing anyone? Any good, kinky moments you want to share?"

Grinning, Mark loops his arm around Jonny's shoulder and starts steering him towards the stairs. "I am, actually," he says. "Seeing someone, I mean. I mean we're not making plans to move in together or anything -- watch your step, they're not as slick as they look but Ger'd kill me if I sent you home bruised. And he's um," and he laughs. "I think he's just barely bi, and we're sort of easing towards the kink slowly and I'm hoping not to freak him out too much."

"No, Master would kill his boy if he comes home bruised without a damned good explanation." Jonny chuckles as he maneuvers the stairs. "Monogamous now. Not allowed to play with anyone except Master." But that doesn't stop Jonny from sinking just a notch when Mark's arm goes around him, from remembering how well Mark had put him down once before, from his jeans tightening just a smidgen too much.

"Guess that cuts down on the jealousy," Mark says, gesturing towards the door to the terrace as they reach the top of the stairs. "You okay with it? I mean, you seem really happy."

"Yeah, boy's okay," Jonny says, sounding as sincere as possible. He really doesn't mind the monogamous, even though he misses a couple old friends and wouldn't mind a couple scenes with Gerry directing them, just to show off for Master. He pushes open the door to the terrace. "He's really happy. Oh, cool, mate, now that's a view."

Mark grins. "Thanks," he says. "I'm crazy about it. I come up here in the mornings sometimes, right when the sun's coming up, and it's just fucking gorgeous. Cold, and the way the sky starts to get pink, and I've got my tea and toast and I'm watching the early dog-walkers and joggers and stuff. I love it."

He ducks his head a little, and adds, "It's not as great as having the ocean right outside. I do miss that. But this is awesome too."

"That might be about the only thing this boy misses from LA, being able to run on the beach." Jonny walks to the terrace's edge. "You know, if you're watching the joggers, he'll have to adjust his route to run by here, just to flash you once in a while."

Laughing, Mark nudges Jonny and nods. "I'll take you up on that," he says. "Hey, maybe one of these mornings I'll even join you," and he pats his belly speculatively. "I'm gonna have to start doing something or I'm going to fall totally out of shape."

"You would?" Jonny's surprised. He'd love to have company running. He misses seeing other people. "Boy usually runs right after lunch, before his kneeling. He'd love to have you join him if you want."

Mark nods, thinking about it seriously. "Yeah, that'd be great. I don't know I could do it every day," he says, thinking of Keanu and finding himself strangely reluctant to commit to anything that'd take time every afternoon, just in case, "but yeah, at least a few days a week."

"Few days is fine. Boy doesn't run every day. It's like every other, with a half-marathon on Saturdays." Jonny hopes he isn't frightening Mark off with the notion of running that much at one time. He leans against the terrace's railing. "You gonna stay here? In London?"

"Oh yeah," Mark says, nodding again. "Yeah, I'm here to stay. I mean, Cor's here, and I could go back to Toronto or Hong Kong I guess, or even New York, but I like it here." He gestures vaguely. "The flat, and...the park, and having my brother so close." He chuckles softly and shakes his head. "You know it's been since we were teenagers that we lived in the same city for more than a few months at a time?"

He doesn't think about what he'd do if Keanu were to go back to California to stay.

"Down side of being an only child. Never had that sibling experience." Jonny muses on the thought, wondering if it's too much to think about having a second child when they haven't even worked out the logistics of the first. "No fighting for the bathroom, being tied to the trees, all that good stuff."

Mark laughs. "Yeah, we uh, we had our moments, some better than others," he says. "But he's been really great to me." He leans next to Jonny and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I don't really see leaving London any time soon, not to live. Though I'm going to LA in April to see Billy in his new play, and I'm thinking about doing some traveling in May or June, maybe -- head to Fiji, maybe Australia, maybe Hawaii. See what comes up." _See if Keanu'll come meet me someplace. If not...._ "Or, maybe just LA and then back."

"Billy has a play? Need to send him a note, congratulate him. Haven't talked with him since we were last in LA," Jonny says. "Those are other side of the world places. Never had a desire to see them. Would love to go to Italy, though, and Greece. Closest boy's gotten is Malta. Not quite the same."

"I've never been to Malta," Mark says. "But yeah, he's starring in _The Pillowman_ with Jeff Goldblum. I think he's a little nervous about it but he's going to be fantastic. You oughta come to Fiji sometime, though," he goes on, switching gears again. "It's fucking gorgeous for one thing, and the diving's fantastic, and the beaches. And parts of it are pretty secluded, so you wouldn't have to worry much about, like, autograph hunters or tabloids or anything."

Jonny laughs. "Fuck, don't have much problem with those anyway. Other than being outed last year, he can walk down the street and not be recognized, unless he's hanging out with Jude, then the paps come out in force."

Mark chuckles, nodding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's one of the reasons I don't much mind not having gotten famous. Be great to be getting the big roles, but the not having a private life?" He shakes his head, still grinning. "Not so much fun."

Pushing off the railing he nods towards the park. "You wanna go walking?" he asks. "I can show you Peking if we can find him."

"Peking? What's a Peking?" Jonny pushes himself off as well, stretches, arms high over his head, action pulling his shirt up his stomach. "Walk sounds great. Gotta be three Tube stops up in an hour or so."

"We'll get you there," Mark says, resisting the urge to tickle that small expanse of skin. "Or I could give you a ride wherever."

They head for the stairs and he goes on, "Peking is the duck Keanu and I picked out for a pet," and he chuckles. "Craig -- Parker -- said he was going to get his lover to talk me into getting a duck if I told him Craig wasn't really a BMW fan, and it sounded like a good idea, but I couldn't see keeping a duck, like, captive up on the roof all alone, so Keanu and I went and picked one out at the park to keep there. I go visit him sometimes."

"You have a duck?" Jonny's laughing between words. He finds it all amusing, keeping a duck in a park. But it seems like Mark, and Jonny likes that. He likes a lot about Mark, especially his skewed outlook on life. "Okay, Mr. Lutz, take me to meet Peking."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/39916.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	83. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Having that talk with Julie

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[17](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/17/) 20:33:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52936&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52936) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52936) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=52936&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Having that talk with Julie** _  
** [players only. third in series of connected logs concerning talk about family. following [their phone conversation with julie](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/52215.html), she comes to london on thursday to visit.] **

  
Julie calls from the highway, about two hours out of London. That gives Jonny more than enough time to finish getting fresh sheets on the guest bed, give the bathroom a once-over, for the fourth time, and work through a mild anxiety attack. He's skimming his t-shirt off as he walks downstairs through the living room, headed to the laundry.

"Okay, everything's ready," he says, meeting Gerry coming up from the playroom. "We have about a half hour before she gets here, give or take for traffic."

"Great." Gerry gives Jonny a kiss on the cheek, and then looks him over. "You look edible. We have time to shag before she gets here?"

"Quick one, maybe, over the washer and then your boy'll shower off down here and grab fresh clothes from the dryer." Jonny hadn't planned it that way, but it would work.

Gerry grins. "Don't have to, love. Was just a thought." He ruffles Jonny's hair. "Nerves."

Jonny loves it when Gerry does that. Such a boyfriend gesture. "Boy still needs a quick shower. He's been cleaning upstairs." He leans up, kisses Gerry's cheek. "No need to be nervous. She already likes us."

"You're right, she does." Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny. "Put on a shirt with a high collar." He isn't going to take Jonny's collar off, but he doesn't want him showing it off either. It should be discreet. Just another bit of jewelry.

"Open-neck button-down okay? Or you think he should go with the turtleneck?" Jonny knows what Gerry's wanting, to lessen the shock effect of what the collar means.

"Turtleneck. Black. Tight." No reason not to go for sexy.

"Yes, Master." Jonny grins. "Tight jeans, too? Black. And barefoot?"

"Smart boy." Gerry gropes Jonny's arse. "Exactly what master could use right now, a little eyecandy."

Jonny squirms. "Master's going to have a boy with a serious hard-on if he goes much farther." He's more at ease than he was an hour ago, but he knows he's going to be nervous again the minute Julie walks in. "And that would _not_ be very discreet."

"No, it wouldn't." Gerry kisses Jonny's shoulder. "Wank for me. That should cover it."

"Now?" Jonny lifts his wrist, glances at his watch. "Going to be cutting it close, but if Master moves back a step, his boy could oblige him."

Gerry moves back. "Be quick, slut."

"Yes, Sir." Jonny backs against the wall and unbuttons his jeans, slipping fingers around his cock and jerks it out between the denim folds. "Oh, fuck." He's hard already, just from being so close to Gerry and thinking about showers and being wet and fucked up against walls. "Brilliant." He tugs down, twisting his wrist, thumb rubbing under foreskin, hurting himself just a touch, just enough to push quickly toward the precipice.

And isn't that a gorgeous sight. "What a good slut," Gerry purrs. "Touching himself for his master. Stroking himself. Such a greedy little whore. Master's going to fuck you so hard tonight you'll feel it for the rest of your life."

Jonny licks his lip, slow swipe of tongue over first the top and then the bottom. "Master will have to gag his slut so he won't scream and wake up our guest." He rests his head against the cool plaster, quickens the stroke. Down hard. Up rough. Quickly on edge, cock jerking at his touch. "Not that the whore minds."

"Of course he doesn't. He's master whore." Gerry walks around Jonny so that he's looking down his shoulder, and then slides his forefinger into Jonny's mouth. "Master's good little whore. Master's cheap little whore."

Jonny responds to Gerry's nudge, gets the hint to take a step forward, make room for a body behind him. It's worth it, just for the finger slicking his lips and slipping in over his tongue. He sucks immediately, Jonny's tongue swabbing the underside of Gerry's finger in time with Jonny's fingers work over his own cock, pinching right behind the head, just for effect. He won't come till he's told, no matter when that is.

Gerry nuzzles the back of Jonny's neck and adds a second finger. "Desperate slut, you are," he murmurs. "Desperate and needy and always wanting to be fucked. You always need it. You always crave it."

The moan's all he can manage. _Two fingers. Fuck. Yes._ Jonny sucks harder, working his tongue between the fingers and around them. _Slut wants, so badly._ He grips his cock, squeezing hard, fighting back the urge to come right there, right then, just on the words Gerry's whispering against his throat.

The point of this exercise was to get Jonny to orgasm, but Gerry feels like playing a little more. He bites Jonny's neck and sucks on it, taking his hand out of Jonny's mouth and wrapping it around Jonny's cock. He gives Jonny's cock a friendly squeeze.

"Ohpleasesirplease." Jonny whimpers. Few things he loves more than being bitten. Very few. And Gerry's hand on Jonny's cock. Fuck, that's way too intense. "Slut wants, needs, ohfuck, come."

Gerry moves off Jonny's neck long enough to growl, "Do it," then he's back to sucking. Mm. Jonny tastes fantastic.

Words are still hot on Jonny's throat when he comes, cock rigid under the touch of two hands, pulses hard over fingers, and the moan's low and throaty. Relief. None too soon. He leans back again, this time against Gerry's chest.

That's the best feeling in the world. Gerry opens his eyes so he can watch Jonny. "Beautiful boy," he murmurs. "Master's excellent boy."

"Hmmm. Can Master's wonderful boy take his shower now?" Jonny slurs out the words. "He'd hate to be sticky for our guest."

Gerry squeezes Jonny's thigh. "Go right ahead, love." But he doesn't let go of Jonny. One last grope before Julie arrives.

Jonny laughs. "Master has to let go of boy unless he plans on showering, too."

"Now that's an idea." Gerry kisses Jonny's neck. "Think that would delay us too much?"

"Oh, no. not at all." Jonny's rolling his eyes. "Your boy's sure Julie will just let herself in if we're not down here."

"Sarcastic slut." Gerry's fingers wrap around Jonny's cock and he gives it a harsh pull as he bites Jonny's ear. "Naughty." Then he pulls away. "Go get clean, dear."

"Nghh. Fuck." Jonny rocks up on his toes. "That was cruel, Master. Shower's going to have to be damned cold." He hitches his jeans up enough to not fall off his hips and heads for the laundry room, muttering something about payback being a bitch.

"That's the point," Gerry says at Jonny's back. He grins and shakes his head. He really loves Jonny.

Stripping down and tossing his jeans into the open washer, Jonny then heads into the shower. It's a small half-bath with a simple shower. "Cold," he mutters. "Very, very cold." He turns on the water, fudging a bit on the cold part, and steps in, immediately soaking his head under the hard stream of lukewarm water.

Gerry gets into better clothes and then picks up around the living room, waiting for the doorbell to ring. He hears Julie's car pull up, hears Julie curse as she drops her keys getting out of the car, and then he opens the door. "Hey, Jules."

"Hey, Ger." Julie steps in and looks around. "Nice place. Jonny around?"

"Yeah, just getting out of the shower." Gerry takes Julie's suitcase. "Want a cup of tea?"

"Fuck yes." Julie rubs her temples. "I hate driving in London."

Gerry goes into the kitchen and takes the kettle off the range. "Get cut off?"

"And honked at."

"My condolences." Gerry makes Julie a cup of tea and hands it to her. "I'll ferry you around while you're here, if you want."

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl." Julie takes a sip and visibly relaxes. "Just what I needed."

Jonny walks out of the laundry room into the kitchen. "Was that the door be--" He glances up from toweling off his hair. "Oh, hi, Julie. You got here." He walks over and gives a quick peck on the cheek. "And you've got tea. Gerry's being a good host. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." Julie returns the peck. "How are you? Gerry treating you right?"

"Wonderful." Jonny grins, bushes just a little. "He's a perfect-" he pauses for a split second, "husband." He moves over closer to Gerry. "Get a cuppa?"

"Yes, dear." Gerry strokes Jonny's cheek. He loves Jonny straight from the shower. Gerry gets Jonny a cup of tea and hands it to him. "Biscuits?"

"Yes, sir, thanks." Jonny sips at the tea and takes a biscuit with the other hand. Nibble. Sip. Alternating for a few minutes. "Need to start dinner soon. Any requests?"

"No. Julie?"

"Something hot." Julie pats her stomach. "It's been crackers and donuts since Glasgow."

"Ma-- My husband never has a preference." Jonny catches himself, glides over the _master_ and takes another quick sip of tea. "Something hot. Could do up a mushroom soup and Parmesan chicken. Sound good?"

Gerry does his best not to turn a very bright shade of red at Jonny's slip up. He busies himself with making himself a cup of tea and sipping it. _Fuck_.

"Sounds brilliant." Julie gives Jonny a dazzling smile. "You're my savior."

Jonny will pay for the mistake later. Gladly. He sets down his cup and moves to the pantry. "Did he get your bags? You're in the guest room." He pulls out the spices he needs and then turns to the refrigerator. "Made up with fresh sheets and," he pauses, pulling out the box of chicken stock, setting it all on the kitchen's work island, "clean towels in the bath. You need anything, just ask."

"Thank you." Julie looks pointedly. "He just stuck my stuff in the living room."

This time Gerry does blush. "I'll get it. You two play nice."

"Yes, sir." Jonny goes back to the refrigerator and finds the mushrooms before settling at the island, pulling out the cutting board and knife. "Wouldn't think of not playing nice with my sister-in-law," he says as Gerry walks out of the room, "unless it gets him some blackmail material."

"Oh, I like the way you think." Julie takes a sip of her tea, and lowers her voice dramatically after Gerry's gone. "What do you want to know?"

Jonny thinks as he wipes off the mushrooms. "Oh, don't know. Hmmm. What was he like when he was 10?"

"Strange." Julie shakes her head. "Bouncy, very hyper all the time, but interested in the strangest things." She smiles in memory. "There was this time he brought home a tire, I don't know where he got it, but it was new and fully pumped, and set it up on his bed and slept inside it for a month."

"He what? You're kidding, right." Jonny tries to visualize that, Gerry curled up in a tire, and it segues in his brain into something he'd want to put into the playroom. "That's definitely blackmail. I'll save it for when I want to spend the day playing video games." He slices the mushrooms, pushes them off to the side and starts on the shallots. "Would you hand me the bottle of Burgundy, Jule?"

Julie hands him the bottle. "Yeah, that one's great for blackmail. He'd spend all night in it." Julie knew it was because Gerry was scared of falling out of bed, but there's no reason to go into that much detail. Gerry might strangle her. "There was also the time he tried to straighten his hair."

"Oh," Jonny says, taking the bottle and pulling out the stopper, "that was a lost cause. And he has such wonderful naturally wavy hair. So perfect for holding onto while's he's --" He stops, blushing intensely. "Okay, that might tread into too much sharing. Still, his hair's gorgeous."

Julie snickers. "Yeah, that's a little too much information." Poor Jonny. He blushes at the slightest provocation. "Would you rather hear about the time he tried to learn how to play piano?"

"Sure. Piano's safe. Not the least bit musical here."

"Neither was Gerry." Julie grins. "Don't tell him. He never could get it into his head that you had to use both hands to play, so he'd try to do it all with his right hand. He'd argue with you for hours if you tried to correct him. He was eight, then, I think, maybe a little younger."

"Mum has this theory that natural pianists are almost always left-handed. Something about the brain already being used to using both hands." Jonny pulls out a pan from under the cabinet and sets it on the burner, turns the gas on low. "Hopelessly right-handed here."

"Same here." Julie likes that idea. "I never could get my head around it. Mum tried to get me into the trumpet and then the clarinet." She pauses, and then grins. "Gerry loved the look of the clarinet."

Jonny's glad he's not drinking, or there'd be tea all over the counter. He laughs, deep and hearty. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"It was the colours!" Gerry insists, coming into the room. "It was black and the pedal things on the side were shiny, and it looked pretty!"

"A likely story."

"He's sure it had nothing to do with being able to blow into it, squeeze those pedals and make beautiful sounds," Jonny mutters, almost under his breath. "Sure, colours. All pretty."

Gerry punches Jonny lightly on the arm. "You doubt me, dear?"

"Oh, no, never doubt you. Know how much you love colour." Jonny pours a bit of olive oil into the pan and dumps the shallots in, sprinkling it with a bit of salt.

"Mmhmm. Especially red," Gerry whispers into Jonny's ear. "Over skin."

Julie coughs. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No." Jonny's voice cracks. "We _can_ go for more than an hour not touching." He mock-glares at Gerry. "And you need feeding. Just ignore your brother and keep talking. It'll sidetrack him."

Gerry pouts, and then kisses Jonny's neck. "Yes, dear." He sits down at the table near Julie. "How was your drive?"

Jonny goes back to sauteing, adding the mushrooms and stirring them in. He leaves it for a minute to pull out the poultry cutting board and mallet, setting to flatten the chicken breasts a little.

Gerry and Julie chat lightly while Jonny makes dinner, neither mentioning the real reason Julie's down for a visit. They'll talk about that during dinner, or after it. But not until then.

Jonny works around Gerry and Julie, setting the table, putting out water and dishing up the soup. "C'mon, you two," he says. "Start in before it gets cold." He moves back to the range, opening the oven door and checking the chicken. It needs another minute under the broiler and it'll be perfect. "Chicken and pasta coming up in a second."

"Thanks, Jonny," Julie says. She tucks a napkin onto her lap and starts sipping. She sighs happily. "Hits the spot."

"Thanks. It's meant to be served with a beef tenderloin in phyllo, but I didn't want to make all that mess today." Jonny brings over the plate of Parmesan-crusted chicken and roasted potatoes, setting it in the center of the table before taking a seat himself. "Didn't get to dessert either. Sorry. Tomorrow night, you'll get the full treatment."

"This is more than enough." Julie's very impressed with Jonny's cooking, and she can't help but thinking that it's a good skill to have when you have a family . "You're wonderful."

"Not wonderful. Just taking care of the people he loves." Jonny puts his spoon into his soup, stirs it a bit before taking a sip. It is good, although he thinks he should've added another clove of garlic.He's keeping the conversation light, waiting on either Julie or Gerry to break the ice about why she's here.

Julie still thinks that it's pretty cool that Jonny can cook. She eats slowly, enjoying the company and the food. But once dinner is over, she can't push the subject off any longer. "So, Gerry, Jonny, about kids..."

There it is. The subject they've been avoiding. "Yeah," Jonny mutters, finishing off a last potato, "you were serious? For real?"

"Yeah." _Wouldn't have come down here if I wasn't._ "It doesn't seem like there's any other way for you two to get what you want, and I love you both too much to ..." Julie shrugs. "I've thought about it and I'm willing to do it."

Jonny takes a really big sip of water, nearly half the glass. He's torn between bouncing and fainting. Well, not really fainting, but maybe sliding into shock. "Uh, um," he falters, "thank you." It's a stupid thing to say, but it's all he can manage. "You want to say something?" He glances at Gerry.

"Um." Gerry swallows hard and looks from Julie to Jonny and back. "Uh."

Poor Gerry. Julie pats his hand. He looks like a deer in the headlights. "Here's how it would have to be," she says softly. "Go to a clinic and first discover if it's possible. Then we go the clinical route. You can come along to every doctor's visit, you can be there for the ultrasound. And as long as I get to see my niece or nephew as often as I want, we're all set. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jonny isn't sure what else to say. Julie's damned take-charge. Maybe it runs in the family. He grins. "Niece _or_ nephew? You willing to do this more than once?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jonny isn't sure what else to say. Julie's damned take-charge. Maybe it runs in the family. He grins. "Sure. All of the above." Go to clinic? Ultrasound? Fuck, he's going to have do some learning. "And, of course, you see the baby as much as you want."

"Yeah," Gerry says. He clears his throat. "Whatever you want, Julie. Everything." Gerry'll wait on her hand and foot, if she lets him. Which she won't. She'll probably smack him around. _Jonny'd like that._ Gerry smiles. "If you want to do this."

"Yeah, has to be you wanting it. And we'll do whatever." Jonny _is_ bouncing now, his foot bumping against the floor. "Whenever. How soon?"

Julie shrugs. "A month?" Maybe less, but it's never hurt to be general. "We'll have to talk more about it, of course. Probably get some paperwork drawn up in advance." She looks pointedly towards Gerry. This should be his area of expertise. Seven years of study just don't evaporate.

Gerry clears his throat. "Yeah. I know a guy we could talk to..." he looks towards Jonny. "When I was looking into adoption."

"Of course, talk. We can talk all night. Into tomorrow and the next day and next week and --" Jonny stops, reality catching up with him. _She's really going to do it. You're going to be a father._ Suddenly all he wants is to be held, to curl up in Gerry's arms or kneel at his feet and lay his head against Master's leg, but that's not doable. "Paperwork," he mutters. "Yeah, there would be that."

Gerry puts his hand on Jonny's thigh beneath the table. "I can read up on all of it." There'll be time. Nine months. And they can work out the details later, though they should probably get them all out before they go through with this. Since Julie wants to do it. _Fuck, I'm so lucky. So very lucky._

The hand's comforting, but still not quite enough. Jonny's antsy. "You guys want to go, uh, into the living room? More comfortable."

"Sure." Gerry pats Jonny's thigh, and stands up. They move to the living room. Julie sits down on the chair and Gerry pulls Jonny almost onto his lap on the couch.

That's better. Infinitely. Jonny curls himself into Gerry's hold, ending up leg over Gerry's and mostly on his lap. "We want to talk specifics or just random philosophy?" He slides his arms around Gerry's waist. "There are a million questions. Just don't know where to start."

Damn, but Jonny and Gerry fit together well. Julie's never seen them that free with affection before. Maybe it's the stress of it. Julie shrugs inwardly. "Well, the first things to decide are how and where. I'd prefer not to have to leave Glasgow."

"I'm shooting Burns up home soon," Gerry says. "We could stay close."

"You mentioned wanting to go up early, immerse yourself a bit before filming starts, so that would work out," Jonny says. "And it's easy enough to get up to Glasgow for the day so he could make those doctor's visits with no problem."

"Yeah." Gerry says. "And we could be there, whenever you wanted us around."

"Well, you could come over and cook for me anytime you wanted to." Julie grins at Jonny.

"No problem, long as ma--, um, my husband can spare me." Jonny's getting comfortable, at ease, having more trouble keeping the formal from slipping back in. He buries his face against Gerry's shoulder. "The baby'd come 'round Christmas," he says, shifting the subject a bit.

Gerry rubs Jonny's back. "I think we're filming near Glasgow, and I don't have anything lined up after that. We could just stay up there for as long as we want to."

"Even better. Gives him time to get to know everyone." Jonny purrs at the touch. "Family. What's your mum gonna say?"

"We should wait to tell her," Gerry says immediately.

Julie nods. "Not until we're sure."

"Okay. That makes sense." Jonny goes up on his knees, leaning in and whispering against Gerry's ear. "Master, love you. So happy."

"Love you," Gerry whispers back. He rubs Jonny's back.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	84. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Taking a break from sis for a little roleplay

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[19](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/19/) 17:40:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53280&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53280) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53280) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53280&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Taking a break from sis for a little roleplay** _  
** [players only. occurs saturday afternoon, march 19, while julie's visiting.] **

  
They still have a houseguest, so there's no playing in the playroom, although Julie's not so naive as to have not picked up on some things. They just haven't had the _talk_ yet. But she's gone out shopping for the rest of the, with a promise to meet them in SoHo for dinner around 8. Jonny thinks she figured they needed time without her around.

He's walking through the living room as barely dressed as he can get by with, commando and jeans half-buttoned, riding low on his hips, ripped t-shirt showing off his stomach. "Master, we have a good five hours or so before we have to get dressed. Want to do something?"

"Sure." Gerry sits up on the couch and wraps his arms around Jonny's waist. He pulls him down onto the couch next to him. "What do you want to do?"

"Something intense," Jonny says, settling into the space, leaning into Gerry. "Master think he could indulge a fantasy? Julie's gone till tonight."

Gerry slides his hand beneath Jonny's jeans. "Sure. What kind of fantasy?"

Jonny squirms, whimpers. "Boy misses that. Whatever fantasy Master has at the top of his head. Boy just wants to be used for a few hours."

Gerry strokes up Jonny's thigh. "Well, there's always having my boy pick up a prostitute. Virgin, nervous boy."

"Virgin boy? That _is_ kinky, Master." Jonny pushes his thigh up into the touch. "He likes it. So, Master gets to be the whore? That means his boy would be giving him orders?"

That gets Jonny a pinch just below the balls. "If you want. Or you could ask the whore to dominate you. Since that's what your fantasies always revolve around."

"Ngghnh." Jonny nearly screams. The pinch is too perfect in just the right spot. "Slave's sorry he likes that," he whispers. "He can try to be more dominating if Master wants."

Gerry frowns. "No, no, no." He kisses Jonny's nose. "Here's what I was thinking. Young virgin, blushing virgin, comes to a whore to get topped."

The kiss tickles. It always does, when Gerry kisses Jonny's nose. And Jonny almost always crinkles his nose at it. "Love you," he murmurs. _Would do anything for you._ "You want your virgin here in the living room?"

"That probably isn't a very smart idea." Gerry rubs Jonny's chin. "Club?"

"Better idea, Master." As always. "Do we need anything? Other than clothes to change into for dinner."

"Hmm." Well, they'll need proper clothes. And make up. "Give me ten minutes with a make-up kit and I can get tarted up."

Jonny laughs, pulling himself off Gerry and the couch, standing. "Boy will pack a duffel while Master gets his tart kit."

"Good boy." Gerry pats Jonny's knee and stands up. "Oh, and get fake money. You're going to need something to offer me in that delightful nervous stammer of yours."

"Fake money. Don't you take American Express? All the really good whores do." Jonny flashes a silly grin before dashing upstairs to pack.

Gerry sticks his tongue out at Jonny's back. "No paper trail this way!" he calls after him, then shakes his head. He really loves his boy.

~*~*~*~*~*

The club's not too crowded in the afternoon and it's easy to get a room. Jonny's trying not to be nervous, duffel slung over his shoulder. He'd pulled on his best "virgin" clothes, khaki Dockers with button-down shirt and loafers. It'll work, he tells himself, since it's not a true role-reversal, and then he realizes there's a tiny part of him that's eager to try it, curious as it were.

Gerry's waiting in the room. He'd nixed waiting for Jonny naked. He's wearing tight pants and a loose shirt that's only buttoned halfway. He doesn't want to scare the virgin. Gerry grins. This is going to be fun.

Jonny stands at the door for a minute -- _very_ slow count to 60 -- and he lets out a deep breath before pushing it open. He immediately sucks it back in, floored at how Gerry looks. Tight pants. No, _damned_ tight pants. And that shirt's perfect. He drops the duffel to the floor and closes the door behind him.

"Uh, hi," he mutters, soft. There's no acting the blushing virgin. He's feeling it.

Wow. His boy looks great. And like a virgin, or how Gerry imagines a virgin looking for a whore would look. Gerry smiles encouragingly at him. "Hi."

"You're, uh, you, me." Jonny stutters. He swallows, thinks through the words before trying again. "You're what I asked for? No, I mean, you _are_ what I asked for. Perfect."

_He's adorable._ "That's me." Gerry's smile widens. "Why don't you sit down and tell me exactly what you're looking for?"

"Sit down. That would be good." Jonny sits on the bed's edge, feet planted firmly on the floor. "Uh, want you." He looks at the floor, blushes intensely. "Never done this before. Curious about it."

Gerry reaches out and touches Jonny's arm. "Hey. Look at me. Never done what? Paid for sex?"

Jonny looks up, smiles lopsidedly. "No. Never been with a guy either." He likes the touch, in and out of character. "I want you to," his voice drops to a mere whisper, "shag me."

_Adorable._ Gerry grins. He strokes down Jonny's arm. "You want me to shag you?" He licks his lips. "I can do that. Easily. How do you want it?"

"There's more than one way?" Jonny cocks his head. "Not been with a lot of girls, either. What do you do? I mean, does it cost extra or is that what I've already agreed to pay for?"

"You've paid for the whole shebang," Gerry assures him. "And there are hundreds of ways. The easiest way is for you, or the receiver, to lie on your front on a bed. You'd probably want that for your first time."

"You do this a lot? With guys?" Jonny knows he's playing a part, but it's easy to be nervous, to think back to the first time he was with Gerry, beyond that to the first guy he was with, even if he can't recall his name. "So, I need to undress, don't I? Yeah, that would make sense."

"Shh. Slow. We can go slow." Gerry's hands go to the top of Jonny's shirt. "Let me take care of you."

"Okay. Um, uh, what do I call you? You have a name?" Jonny pauses, thought sidetracked by Gerry's hands. Such an intimate touch. So perfect. "Or am I not supposed to know it?"

That's a good question. "You can call me James," he says. Why not. Jonny gave him his middle name last time they did a scene like this. Gerry unbuttons Jonny's top button. "What can I call you?"

"Uh, um." Jonny flounders. _James._ He smiles. Sometimes he forgets Gerry has a middle name. He hears it so seldom. "My name's, uh," he says, looking down, watching Gerry's fingers. "Jonathan." It's his birth name. Might's well use it.

James and Jonathan. That works. Gerry unbuttons the second button. "Jonathan. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, James," Jonny says, letting the name out with a soft roll. He hesitantly reaches out his hand, touches Gerry's shirt, rubbing fingers along the crease of silk. "You're beautiful."

Gerry decides that he likes the way his name sounds on Jonny's lips. Almost as good as Mr. Butler. "So're you," he whispers. "So very beautiful." It's not just a prostitute talking to a client. Jonny's gorgeous.

Jonny blushes. "Nah, I'm just plain. Nothing special." It's a combination of modesty and disbelief in his own beauty. "Didn't think I could get you. Had to wait three weeks."

_Took that long? Nice to be popular._ "Repeat business has first priority." Gerry brushes his lips down Jonny's cheek. "Next time, you'll be at the head of the list."

"Next time?" Jonny shivers. Hell, he's not sure he's going to make it through the first time.

"Of course next time." Gerry puts his hands between them and finishes taking off Jonny's shirt. "You'll come back." Jonny has that look to him. Of course, it could also mean that he's about to come in his pants. It's all the same.

_I'll fuckin'g come now._ If it weren't for years of keeping himself from coming, Jonny would be melting onto the floor. Gerry's touches are that intense, that arousing. "What do I do?" He lightly touches his hands to Gerry's thighs. "Touch you okay?"

"Touching me is fine." Gerry strokes his hands down Jonny's chest. "You can do whatever you want."

Jonny slides his hands up, thumb grazing the bulge in Gerry's pants. He leans forward, almost close enough to kiss. "Kissing even?" _Do whores kiss?_

Oh, god. "Yes," Gerry murmurs. "Kissing's fine." Jonny's lips are so close and Gerry can't help himself. He spreads them with his tongue and claims his boy's mouth.

Good. Kissing's great. The moan barely escapes Jonny's lips before Gerry's claiming him, and he presses back, meeting tongue hesitantly. His cock is knife-edge hard, and nothing's easing it, not even the squirming he's doing.

The kiss is hard and familiar. He's kissed Jonny this way a thousand times before, but it's never bad. It's never old. It's always fanfuckingtastic. Gerry's hand goes down Jonny's pants and he squeezes.

Virgin and slave alike are startled by the move, virgin a bit more, and Jonny jumps, scooting back a few inches on the bed. "Fuck," he mutters. "Sorry. Don't stop. Please."

"I won't," Gerry whispers. "Never." He's moving away from the headspace he's supposed to be in and he mentally kicks himself. "Do you like that?" - Show quoted text -

"Yes. I think." Jonny's tucked into virgin headspace, zoning himself into the role. "Try it again."

Gerry strokes Jonny's cock. "Better?"

Very nice. Not like he hasn't done this a thousand times before. "Faster or slower?"

"Faster and I'll be spurting all over," Jonny says, making an easy slip from formal to roleplay. "You want that? Come on your hand and you'll have to clean me up before you shag me."

"Can do that." Gerry kisses Jonny's cheek and moves his hand faster. That's a good boy. "Nothing wrong with a quickie before the real thing."

"Oh, fuck, no." Jonny forgets everything he's ever taught himself about orgasm control. He pushes up off the bed into Gerry's hand, the friction of fingers wrapping and pulling on his cock too damned much. He bites his tongue, holding back as long as he can. A minute. Maybe two. Then it's all over, and he comes with a muffled shout, white streaks shooting out over Gerry's fingers as Jonny lays back into the bed. "Christ, that's good."

Jonny Lee Miller, master of the understatement. "Fuck yeah." Gerry pulls his hand out of Jonny's pants and licks it clean. Mmm. His boy is fantastic.

Jonny's squinting, blinking as he watches Gerry lick his fingers. There's something damned erotic about that. He gets where Master likes watching his slave do it. "Don't think I've ever come quite that fast, that hard," he says, pushing up on his elbows. "Is being fucked better than _that_?"

_A. Dor. Able._ "Ten times better." Gerry twists his tongue around his finger and imagines it's Jonny's cock. Mmm. Next time they do a scene like this, he's going down on the virgin.

"Okay. Show me." Jonny wriggles back till he's stretched out the length of the bed. He kicks his loafers off the end and shimmies out of his jeans. "You said on my stomach, right? Do I do anything before that?"

"Nope. I can do it all." He's already got the lubricant and, he winces, the condom out. Gotta go for realism. But once they're home, he's fucking Jonny hard with nothing between. "Get comfortable."

"Comfortable. Okay." Jonny nudges his jeans with his toe over the bed's edge, and then he turns over onto his stomach. Weird. They normally don't fuck like this unless it's hard and fast and furious, but that's not what's happening. This is about a virgin getting done for the very first time. He shifts, pushing up onto his forearms. "Something like that?"

Gerry strokes his finger down Jonny's back. "Perfect." He puts a pillow under Jonny's hips and then pinched his arse. "You' look good enough to eat."

"Ouch." That's definitely the virgin talking. The slave fucking adores pinches. "That'd be weird, though, wouldn't it? You eat me?"

Gerry tsks. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." He gives Jonny's arse another pinch. "You might like it."

"Didn't ask for that, though. Just the fuck." Jonny would love to give in, but it wouldn't be in-character and he's trying really hard to keep to the roleplay. "Maybe we could negotiate for next time."

"We'll do that." Gerry pats Jonny's arse. "So you just want to be fucked, or anything more?"

"More? What's more? Thought I was just getting the shag."

"Yeah, but just a shag?" Gerry smiles. "There can be more to it than just penetration."

Jonny has an inkling he knows what Gerry's talking about. Jonathan hasn't a clue what James means. "Uh, sex is sex," he says, looking back over his shoulder. "Isn't it?"

Gerry grins and pats Jonny's head. "Tell you what. When you come back, I'll give you the whole nine yards. For your first time, I'll go easy."

"Uh, thanks," Jonny says, shaking his head against Gerry's hand. "I think."

"You're welcome." Gerry licks his lips. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah. Comfortable." Jonny shifts, scooting up onto the pillow. "I know I should relax." He lets out a breath.

"Yes, relax." Gerry gets out of his clothes quickly and then starts rubbing Jonny's back. "Relax."

Relaxing's not a problem, not in the least, and Jonny lets his body go limp under Gerry's touches, trying not to anticipate what's coming, just concentrating on letting the whore work the virgin into a lulled state.

Gerry can almost see Jonny relax and he's more than tempted to tell Jonny what a good boy he is. But he can wait until after. He opens the lubricant and slides one finger inside of Jonny. "Relax," he whispers.

It's a touch of realism that Jonny hadn't prepped very well that morning, somewhat inattentive to such matters while Julie's been there. He tenses for a moment, muscles clenching around Gerry's finger, then consciously makes himself breathe out, ease down, relax just like he's being told.

"That's good," Gerry whispers. "Relax. This isn't going to hurt." Okay, it probably is. Gerry doesn't think he can hold back from fucking his boy as hard as possible, and that's going to hurt. But Jonny likes it. He slides a second finger in. "Just a bit more. You can do it."

Jonny squirms, wriggles his arse a bit. It feels good, better than it should if he were really a virgin. But there's just enough friction to make it burn. "Okay. That's weird," he says, staying in role, digging into the headspace. "Not bad. Just strange feeling."

"Strange good." Step up from strange bad. Gerry rubs circles into Jonny's thigh with his free hand. "Ready for the next step?"

"Yeah." Jonny takes a deep breath. "Think so."

"Good boy." Gerry puts the condom on and gets on the bed. "Close your eyes," he whispers, and then slowly pushes in.

Eyes closed, the sensation's that much more intense. Jonny can feel each inch Gerry's cock moves forward, the slick alien feeling of the condom, latex between them adding that touch of reality to the roleplay, distancing whore from virgin. It's natural his body wants to push back -- was the first time he ever got fucked -- and he doesn't fight it, nudging his hips up and back a bit to meet Gerry's motion.

_Eager slut._ Gerry grins. "Eager, aren't you? You want it." _Tell me how much you want it._ He licks his lips. "Tell me how it feels."

"Hurts. Burns." Jonny bites his lip. "Yeah, want it." He's whispering the words.

"Good boy. I know you do." Gerry picks up the pace. He's going to make this last. He's going to make it so good for the virgin's first time.

"Good boy?" Jonny glances over his shoulder, wincing as Gerry drives a bit deeper, a bit harder. "Is that what I am? What I paid for?"

"Um." Huh? Gerry closes his eyes and focuses. Whore. Virgin. Scene. "You paid to get fucked?"

"Yeah, I did, and you keep calling me a 'good boy'." Jonny grins. "Just wondered if I am."

Gerry pauses and his cock just about screams at him. "We still in scene?"

Jonny pushes up on his elbows. "Think so. Or did that slide us out?"

"Dunno." Gerry brushes Jonny's hair off from the back of his neck. "You are a good boy, though. Always."

"Then, for Christ's sake, finish fucking your good boy. He's damned desperate, virgin or not."

Gerry smirks. "And you look pretty desperate, too, little slut." He thrusts hard and groans. Oh, yes, that was perfect. Just perfect.

"Bloody hell." Jonny doesn't even try to bite back the shout as he's pushed into the pillows. Virgin definitely felt it. Hell, slave felt it. "Yeah, desperate slut here. Damned near hard again, too."

"Gr-greedy." The pace is hard and fast and Gerry isn't going to last long. But that's okay. His slave felt it.

There's an incredible urge to bite the pillow, but it's so cliched.Jonny just buries his head instead and holds steady against Gerry's pounding. Doesn't complain. It's too good. Virgin or not.

Gerry thrusts over and over again until he can't hold back any longer. He bites his lips as he comes. Christ. His boy is so fantastic.

Jonny collapses, dropping to the bed, not caring if Gerry falls on top of him or not. The virgin's sated, the slave's in heaven. It's been a fuckin' fantastic afternoon.

"Christ, I love you," Gerry murmurs against the back of Jonny's neck. "My virgin and my slave."

"Uh-huh." Jonny thinks he should say something more profound, but he's kinda of beyond coherent words. "Ditto."

That sounds good to Gerry. "Mmhmm." He snuggles closer. "Love you."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	85. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Making plans with Julie

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[21](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/21/) 22:00:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53229&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53229) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53229) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53229&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Making plans with Julie** _  
**[players only. fourth in a series of connected logs concerning talk about family. gerry's sister, julie, has offered to be surrogate for jonny's child and she's been in london talking with them for several days.]**

  
There are lists of notes. Gerry'd taken out his yellow legal pad and jotted down everything they'd come up with. Everything Julie said went in one column, everything Jonny or Gerry said went in another. Gerry passed the pad to Jonny. "Look good?"

Jonny glances it over. Looks strange on paper, all the pros and cons and agreement-type language. "Can think of anything else, Master. That's rather thorough."

Julie scans it. "Looks like it's everything." Everything from visitation rights to who gets the final say on what to name the kid. It's out, on paper. Finally real.

"So you just draw it up legal and we sign it?" Jonny's on the floor, not exactly kneeling, or at least not in proper form, but it's close enough to be comfortable, and Julie seems to have gotten used to it over the past few days. "How soon? Previews start the 13th, but he can still get away during the day."

"I don't. We do." Gerry's not licensed, and even if he were, he'd still have an expert do it. "And we can do it tomorrow. I already called."

"Cool." Jonny stretches, turning to Julie. "What do you need now? " He blushes. "You heading back to Glasgow in the morning?"

Julie raises her eyebrow. "I can stay to sign some papers, Jonny."

"Uh, well, yeah, meant that." Jonny's blushing again. "But after the papers, then, you're going home. Not that you have to. You could stay. He doesn't mind you being here. Kinda thinks it's neat."

There's that 'he' thing again. Julie doesn't know what to make of it. Gerry and Jonny had explained it, but she still hasn't decided yet how she feels about the whole thing. "I have to be back by Wednesday," she says. One more day, yes, but not much longer.

"That's great," Jonny says, wriggling against Gerry's leg, laying his head lightly against his husband's knee. "Too soon to start thinking about nursery, isn't it?"

"Never too soon." Gerry strokes Jonny's hair.

"Boy's been thinking about it the last few days. Well, longer than that, but a lot during rehearsals this week, which confused David and Aidan, he thinks." Jonny's talking fast, something he doesn't do often, unless he's gushing about Gerry or, like now, the idea of a kid. And, interestingly enough, he's been talking a lot this week with Julie around. "Paint the ceiling blue, like a real dark blue, and then some start and a full moon rising out of the corner, and then do the walls with a mural, like knights and dragons and a castle. That'd be what's the guest room now, so we could maybe convert the attic space into a guest area."

Gerry loves that his boy is comfortable around his sister. He twists his finger in Jonny's hair. "That was my idea! Ceiling as the sky. Love the idea of a mural. Kick start the kid's imagination."

Twist of finger into his hair as Jonny wanting to go up more formally on his knees, but he just tugs into the touch. "Master's brilliant. We could do the whole thing. Paint the floor with paths and a moat." He smiles. "Julie, you like that idea?"

"Personally, I think painting the floor is a little over the top." And the ceiling is, but it's a cute idea. "Trust me, the kid'll be staring at the walls and staring at the ceiling, but the floor'll just be there to crawl on."

"It'd be cute, though," Jonny says, lip puckered out in a mock-pout. "Maybe just a small corner of the room."

"Or maybe on placemat kinds of things."

Julie grins. "Or you could get a maze that you can lay on the floor like Twister and pull it up after."

"Oooh, that'd be wicked wild." Jonny glances at Gerry, grins. "Julie's as brilliant as Master. Our kid's getting good genes."

Gerry swats Jonny. "Impertinent."

Jonny laughs. "Yes, sir, he is being impertinent." He goes up on his knees, near-formal position. "He'll stop being a bad boy."

Julie coughs. Hard. "Back off, boys," she says. She can handle kneeling. She can handle master. No way can she handle anything more.

"Yes, Julie. Sorry." Jonny blushes, sinks back down. "Didn't mean to cross any lines." If he thought she wouldn't hit him, Jonny'd crawl over and beg Julie's forgiveness proper. It's been odd, this week, walking a thin line between being themselves and not pushing too much.

Julie sighs and presses his fingers against the corner of her eyes. It was hard enough dealing with her baby brother having sex. She doesn't mind the kink, not really, but...not in her face. "It's fine. I know you're not used to hiding it."

"You're more accepting of it than most would be." Jonny rubs his cheek against Gerry's thigh, almost falling into puppy mindset. "And you're more than family," he murmurs. "You're gonna be mum to our child, so don't wanna hide what we are. Right, Pire?"

"Right." Gerry looks up at Julie and purposely doesn't touch Jonny. "We're toning it down."

The not-touch says more than any words could. Jonny knows he's pushed too far. "Yeah, toning down," he says, pulling back and settling cross-legged on the floor.

Good boy. "Sorry about that," Gerry says.

"No, no, I understand." Julie smiles. "If I had...well, never mind. But I understand."

"Perhaps he should excuse himself," Jonny says after a few minutes of silence. "There's laundry needs doing and dinner to consider."

Gerry sighs. "No. Don't go. I'm sorry." He pats the couch next to him. "C'mon, sit down. We can talk."

Jonny pushes himself off the floor and onto the couch, into the space beside Gerry, pulling his legs up and crossing them again as he sits straight against the couch back. He's keeping his eyes down, staring at the rug's pattern.

Gerry wraps his arm around Jonny's waist and pulls him close. "Love you," he whispers.

"Love you, too," Jonny mutters, almost under his breath. He snuggles, taking the comfort of closeness in lieu of the punishment he thinks he deserves, feels he'd be getting if Julie weren't in the room. Not that he's complaining, or would ever. He remembers the rules, the training. Slaves don't ask for punishment. They don't presume to know what they need. They just curl up against Master's shoulder and take what's offered.

Gerry loves it when Jonny curls up against him. It's so comfortable and so normal. "Good boy," he whispers. He looks at Julie. "Thank you so much for everything."

_Good boy._ Jonny shakes his head against Gerry's shoulder. _Not a good boy. Good boy, good slave, would know when to not be a slave._ He smiles. "Yes. Thank you," he echoes.

"Not a problem." Julie shifts on the chair. "I need to get a sweater. I'll be right back."

"Yeah." Gerry watches her leave. "Oops."

"Oops? Because she needs a sweater?" Jonny doesn't think that's the reason for Gerry's comment. No, that's not right. He knows it's not the reason. "Sorry," he whispers. "Slave fucked up a bit."

"She just took an excuse to get out of the room." Gerry strokes Jonny's hair. "Don't be sorry, love. I know how you get when you're in headspace."

"So hard not to slip back into it. Julie's so accepting of us." Jonny presses into the stroking, nudging up Gerry's shoulder a touch. "Nearly called her 'mistress' yesterday," he murmurs. "Not that your boy would, and he's been very careful not the say 'ma'am' either, but it's hard."

Gerry winces. "Okay, Teak, that I didn't want to know." And suddenly the refrain of "but she's my sister!" is going louder than ever. Fuck. "Is there any way I can get you out of headspace?"

"Fuck. Sorry. Just being honest, Master." Jonny would like to just crawl out of the room and lock himself in the playroom for a few hours, preferably dangling from the ceiling hooks. "Out of slave headspace? Till she's gone, you mean?"

"If you can." Gerry hugs Jonny tight. "I'm sorry about it all."

"Sorry 'bout what? Your boy should be apologizing. Hell, he should be in the playroom on his knees making amends for even thinking about breaking the rules, for making Julie uncomfortable."

Gerry feels like hitting his head against a wall. "No, no, no. You've done nothing wrong. I should've realized that you would have sunk as soon as she was okay with it."

The frustration's heavy in Gerry's voice, and Jonny isn't sure what to say to make it better. He can't just slam himself up out of the headspace. It's too engrained in what he is, _who_ he is. "Would it be okay if he went running? Might help clear his head a bit."

"Do you want to?" Gerry brushes his lips across Jonny's cheek. "If it'll help, and you want to, you should go. I'll hold down fort here."

"Please? He thinks it would help." Jonny smiles, turns his head and kisses Gerry softly. "Give you time alone with Julie, too."

That's a good thought. He should talk to Julie. One on one. There are probably things she'd like to say that she can't around Jonny. "Okay. You can go." Gerry slides his hand up Jonny's shirt and tweaks his nipple. "Have fun."

"Oh, fuck." Jonny grits his teeth. "That was _so_ unfair. Promise your boy the minute Julie leaves, you'll do that for a few hours?"

"Promise. And spank him properly." Gerry tweaks the other nipple, then pats Jonny on the head. "Go on. Enjoy yourself."

_Oh, great, gonna run with a fuckin' hard-on now._ Jonny doesn't say anything else. He just slips off the couch and walks, albeit a bit awkwardly, toward the laundry room to get his trainers.

Gerry watches him go, and then runs his fingers through his hair. Fuck. This is going to be harder than he thought. But it'll be worth it. They're going to be daddies.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	86. gerard: Ger/JL: Post-visit play

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/03/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/03/23/) 23:43:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=89386&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=89386) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=89386) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=89386&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Post-visit play** _  
[players only. Occurs right after Julie goes back to Glasgow.]

  
Julie's barely in her car and pulling away from the house before Jonny's stripping. He did think to close the front door first. Shirt's off and tossed aside, jeans skimmed down and stepped out of it. He ignores nearly tripping over them as he drops to his knees, crawls across the foyer to where Gerry's walked. He kneels up, keeping his head down and eyes lowered.

"Master, your slave has hours till he needs to be at the theater. Can he do anything for sir?"

"Hell yes." Gerry's been half-hard all day with the knowledge that soon he can fuck his boy as hard as he pleases, whenever he pleases, and wherever he pleases. He fists his hand in Jonny's hair and tugs. "First we're going to start with a spanking. My slave needs it. Been too long without."

That's it. Reclaiming. Exactly what Jonny needs. "Slave wouldn't presume to know what he needs, but he thinks a spanking would be perfect. Does Master want a paddle? Or can slave be so lucky as to get Master's hand?"

"You're getting my hand, lad." Gerry scratches behind Jonny's ears. "And as much of it as you can stand. At least forty."

Jonny melts. He'd be a puddle on the floor if it weren't physically impossible for a human to actually melt away that quickly. At least 40 strikes. _With Gerry's hand._ And he fucking called Jonny _lad_. "Yes, Master. Slave is grateful."

"I know." Gerry grins. His boy is so cute. "And you'll show me how grateful you are when you're screaming and crying and begging for more, like master's good little slut."

He was already near-hard, but being called _slut_ on top of _lad_ drives Jonny over the edge and his cock hangs heavier between his legs, weeping. "Fuck, yes, Sir. Good slut. Master's slut." He leans closer, rubbing his face against Gerry's leg.

"Good boy," Gerry murmurs. He's missed this so much. He likes having Julie around, but there's nothing like his boy on his knees for him. "Does my boy want to be spanked?"

"Yes, Master. He wants to be spanked. Very hard. Till he's screaming."

"Good." Gerry tugs Jonny back and slides his thumb into Jonny's mouth. "Because I'm going to spank him until he comes and then I'm going to fuck him so hard he cries."

"Fuckhell, Master, your slave's going to come just from listening to you talk about it." Jonny whispers the words around Gerry's thumb as he pulls it into his mouth. He sucks hard, as if it were the cock he wants to wrap his lips around, suck till his throat's raw.

"He better not. He's not allowed to until he's over my lap." Gerry pushes Jonny's head closer and then takes his thumb out of his mouth. "Get me naked."

Jonny turns slightly, runs his hands up Gerry's legs, over the wash-worn denim. "Yes, Sir," he says, continuing until his fingers are dancing over buttons and undoing them, spreading the fabric and slipping underneath, pushing it over Gerry's hips and down. "Naked is a wonderful thing." He slides his hands over Gerry's arse as he shoves the jeans down, gently moving Gerry's feet when he gets to that point, letting him step out of the jeans before nudging them aside. Then Jonny climbs up Gerry's body, touching as much as he can until he's standing. He pushes the unbuttoned shirt off Gerry's shoulders, leans in and kisses the center of his husband's chest. "Master is gorgeous. Slave is so very lucky to have him."

"Master is so lucky to have slave." Gerry slides his hands down Jonny's back. "My good boy, so attentive, so perfect." He lifts Jonny's head up and gives him a quick kiss. "He's going to get an extra good spanking today, after waiting for so long."

The shiver's all over, ignited by the kiss and Jonny shakes, fingers wrapping in the soft cotton of Gerry's shirt as he drops it to the floor. So long. He's been a good boy. Now he gets his reward. "Please," he whispers. "Where does Master want his slave?"

Gerry teaches Jonny's nipples. "My boy has a choice. Couch, bed, or playroom."

Jonny doesn't say a word about how nice it is for Gerry to touch him -- want to play with his nipples -- and how that pain is _so_ much better than what he'd been going through with the infection and healing. "Oh, fuck." He thinks. The bedroom has the bed, perfect for passing out in later. The couch is damned close. The playroom, though, doesn't get nearly enough use. "Playroom, Master," he says, lowering his eyes again. "Slave would like for Master to have everything at his disposal should his whims change."

Oh. _Oh._ And doesn't that have a thousand new scenarios running through Gerry's mind. He could spank his boy and then beat him, or beat him hard, or put him over the spanking bench and put out an array of different ways to hurt him. Paddles, slappers, things with holes, things without. And cuffs and clamps and a cockring and maybe a plug to hold him open for master to fuck when he damn well pleases. Gerry clears his throat. "My slave will go downstairs and get on the spanking bench," he says.

"Yes, Master, he will." Jonny backs up, pauses before turning. "Does Master wish him to crawl? Or may he walk?"

"He may walk." Gerry licks his lips. "Master wants to ogle his slave's tight arse and imagine just what he's going to do to it." Jonny's going to be walking with a limp tomorrow, that's for sure.

Jonny turns and walks away, exaggerating the sway of his hips, the particular swish. He makes quick time to the playroom and spreads himself over the spanking bench. "Christ, haven't been here in a long time. Too long." He stretches, working out random muscle kinks. "Feels good."

"Good." Gerry pats Jonny's arse. "Because for now, it's going to be your only world." He goes over to the rack and gets a blindfold. He dangles it in front of Jonny's eyes. "Yes or no?"

"Fuck, yes." It's a no-brainer. The blindfold makes everything more intense, not knowing what's coming next. But there's a caveat. Jonny lowers his voice. "Long as Master doesn't leave the room without telling his lad."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gerry kisses Jonny's head. "I'm going to be right here." He puts the blindfold on slowly. "Can you see anything?"

"No, Sir." Jonny blinks, letting his eyes adjust to the white darkness. Odd sensation being blindfolded. The world's not there, but it is. It just can't be touched anymore.

Gerry strokes his fingers through Jonny's hair. "I'm right here," he says. "Not going anywhere. But I need to get a plug, okay?"

_Plug?_ Jonny wonders just how hard his cock can get. Days since they played like this. "That's fine, Master. Slave likes the idea."

"Good boy." Gerry pats Jonny's shoulder and then goes off and gets a plug. Granite, heavy, but not too big. His boy shouldn't have any problems with it. "Is my boy prepped?"

"Yes, Master. Boy was smart this morning." Jonny doesn't mention that it was nearly an afterthought, his schedule still off from having Julie around. "Slave prepped and took his medicine like a good boy." He twists his head around. "He also laid out steaks for dinner."

"What a good boy." Gerry presses the head of the plug in and slowly works the rest into Jonny. "I should reward him for that." There are a thousand things going through his head about the medicine, and Gerry grins. "We never did do that doctor roleplay, did we?"

Jonny lurches forward, body's instinct at the plug pushing in. He consciously eases back, shifting and opening himself more. "No, we didn't. That'd be something to do before previews start, maybe."

Preview. Play. Damn. Just when he's got his boy back to beat, he's going to have to hold back. "Yes, dear." Gerry works the plug all the way in and then strokes Jonny's thighs. "Bare hand and then we'll see."

The granite's heavy, no matter how well Jonny's prepped, and he squirms to accommodate it, get into a position that's the better side of uncomfortable. "Slave's missed Master's hand."

"Master's missed giving it to his slave." Gerry settles in next to Jonny and then gives him the first one without any warning. Hard and hot and it leaves his hand stinging.

It's hard enough to move Jonny forward a good inch or two, not to mention nudging the plug in just a bit better, the force of all it magnified by his blindness. "Bloodyhell, thankyou, sir." Words rush out.

Gerry grins and licks his lips. "You're welcome, slut. Do you want to count?"

"Not really, but boy will if Master wishes." Jonny breathes out. "That's one."

Gerry wants to hear the count. It's been too long since he's spanked his boy and he wants to hear just how much his boy loves it. "Count," he orders, and gives Jonny the second swat.

"Yes, Sir. Two." Jonny sucks in a breath. "Thank you. That was good."

It's better than good for Gerry. It has him hard and wanting to fuck Jonny something terrible. But first he's going to spank him. He gives him eight more before stopping to switch hands.

"That's," Jonny says, breath hitching, "fuck sick, ten." He stops, recounts in his head. "Yeah, ten." The plug's been pushed in deeper and Jonny's gone up on his toes enough time with the force of Gerry's hand to consider taking up ballet. And he's trying -- really hard --not to think about how heavy his cock is and how it's wedged against the bench and -- oh, yeah, that one really hurt good.

Jonny looks like he enjoyed those, so Gerry gives him ten more. Hard then not so hard, then really really really hard, so hard his wrist aches. But it's all worth it for how Jonny reacts. "Slut," Gerry murmurs at number twenty-one. "Master's little painslut."

Definitely. Master's painslut. The slut's arse is burning, and the slut is fuckhappy. "Slut wants more," he whispers, almost out of breath. "Can he beg for Master's cock?"

"He can." _And he's going to get it as soon as bloody possible._ "But first he can beg for more swats."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master. Can your boy please have--" Jonny pauses. "The paddle. Slave doesn't want Master hurting his hand and slave would really like to hurt to the point of screaming for Master."

So thoughtful of his slave. But Gerry wants to use his hand. Oh well. Maybe he'll just fist Jonny later. "Which paddle?"

"Black one. Holes. Hurts most." More pain, the better, Jonny thinks. Can't get enough. Ever. Not from Master.

"Yes, dear." Gerry brushes his fingers over the red marks on Jonny's arse. "Studded?"

"Oh, please?" Jonny hisses, sucking in a breath at the touch. His arse is burning already, and he knows it's only going to get worse. Rehearsals are going to be damned realistic the next few days.

"Hmm. Master wants to." Gerry pinches Jonny's arse. "Can my boy take it? Can my boy beg for it?"

"Boy can. Boy will. Please, Master, beat him," Jonny says, voice hushed. He wants more than he should take, but he's not going to stop asking. "He loves hurting for Mr. Butler."

"And Mr. Butler loves making his Mr. Miller hurt for him." _Mr. Butler. Christ._ Gerry bends down and kisses the back of Jonny's neck. "Half a moment while I get the paddle."

"Half a mo," Jonny echoes. "That's somewhere around 35 seconds, give or take a dozen." He's floating just a bit, the pain searing along his skin, tingles that counter the slight chill in the room.

Gerry chuckles. "Yes. 35 seconds. My boy can count down if he wants." Gerry gives Jonny's thigh a pinch and then grabs the paddle. "New count."

"35, 34, 33, 32." Jonny counts quickly. "25, 24, 23, 22. Jonny's probably getting in trouble now, isn't he? 10, 9, 8."

"Yes, he is." And he's so fucking adorable. "And getting himself more punishment by the second." He gives Jonny's arse another pinch. "Keep adding it on, slave. Only going to hurt you more."

Jonny squirms. That pinch shoots straight to his cock, as if the damned thing wasn't hard enough already. "Master, your slave's happy to have the punishment." He winces, his cock rubbing the wrong way. "He loves hurting for you."

"Good boy." Gerry brings the paddle down on Jonny's arse. And, fuck, was that a nice sound. And his boy's arse looks great. More than great. He's going to fuck him as soon as humanly possible, after the spanking. "One."

"And that's a lovely two," Jonny says, a light chuckle in his voice at the second strike, the one that has him banging his forehead against the padded bench. "Ah, fuck." Paddle hurts a whole different way than Master's hand.

The marks look nicer, too. Bruisers are showing up already. "How many can my slut take?"

"And walk? A few. If he's just crawling, a dozen."

"Six, then." Gerry doesn't think he can not fuck his boy after that. Just a few more. The next is as hard as possible. "Scream for me."

That's a request Jonny can easily comply with. He shouts first, more of a yelp at the sudden pain. Then he remembers to count. And _then_ there's the scream, on strike three, loud and clear and echoing off the walls.

Gerry shivers. _Fuck._ The paddle falls to the floor and slaps Jonny's arse hard with his hand and then yanks out the plug. He's going to fuck his boy now. His boy better be ready.

The emptiness is sudden, intense and overwhelming, and Jonny's screaming more. "No. Want. Please. Need."

"No?" Gerry strokes Jonny's arse. "No? You don't want master to fuck you?"

"No. Uh, yes." Jonny shakes his head, bangs it a couple times on the bench. "Slave wants Master to fuck him. Christ, yes, slave wants that. Please."

"Don't hurt yourself." Gerry gets closer and lines himself up. He thrusts in hard and groans. Christ, yes. It's always so much better after he makes himself wait.

"Bloody hell, no, slave won't hurt himself." Jonny rocks forward, then back, settling himself against Gerry's cock, opening himself wider to the pushes forward. "Master can do that. Very well."

Already has. Hurt his boy, beaten him, spanked him, going to make him remember all of it. Make him wince when he does. Gerry fucks Jonny so hard it hurts, but he doesn't hold back. He's wanted to do this for too long.

It does hurt. Intense pain, Gerry's body rough against Jonny's bruised and red arse. Perfect hurt that pulls the whimpers from Jonny's throat.

The whimpers go straight to Gerry's cock. "Little," _thrust_ , "fucking," _thrust_ , "slut!" Gerry comes with a groan. Fuck.

Jonny moans, the thrusts brutal over raw skin. "Fuckinbloodyhell," he mutters. "Love you so damned much."

Gerry reaches around and yanks the blindfold off. "Love you, too."

Sudden light has Jonny blinking. Several times. "Master, may your boy come?"

Oops. "Yes." Gerry winces as he pulls out. Jonny's arse is a very very nice color. Poor boy. Probably won't be able to sit tomorrow. And Gerry will enjoy every minute of his boy's discomfort.

Jonny pushes back from the kneeling position he's been in, stretching his shoulders up. It aches just doing that. "Could he get just a touch of help?"

Gerry blinks. _My boy needs help?_ "Sure." His boy's a good boy and should get it, but Gerry thought he'd trained his boy out of needing it. Seems he hasn't. Oh, well. He'll just have to do it again. Gerry reaches around and gives Jonny's cock a few strokes.

All it takes is the first touch and Jonny's coming. Pulses hard and slow. It's less about not being able to come without the touch as much as wanting the touch, just craving that last connection after so many days of disassociation. "Aww, hmm, fuck, that's good." His moans are slurred into whimpers. "Thank you, Master."

Gerry strokes Jonny's cock until he's done, and then he licks his fingers clean. Mmm. Missed that.

It's slow, but Jonny eases himself off the bench, legs still a bit shaky and arse most definitely throbbing and damned hot. "What now? Dinner?" He grins.

"That sounds fun." Gerry ruffles Jonny's hair. "I'll order out."

"Sounds great. Your slave's going to need a shower before he heads out, but the thought of water is way more than he can handle at the moment." Jonny stretches again, hands and arms up over his head, working out the kinked muscles. "Master did a damned good job on him."

Gerry admires Jonny's arse. "Master can see. He should take a picture." Gerry shakes his head. "Master'll clean his good slave. Don't worry. Bathe him carefully."

Jonny brings his hands down and puts them on his hips, striking a pose. "Digital camera's somewhere down here. And a bath sounds sinful. He's got all afternoon to soak."

"Great." Gerry kisses Jonny's forehead. "Love you."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/89386.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	87. jonnyleemiller: JLM/ML: Saturday half-marathon

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/26/) 16:24:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53713&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53713) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53713) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53713&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/ML: Saturday half-marathon** _  
**[players only. occurs saturday, march 26, in london.]**

  
Their footsteps make a pounding rhythm that thuds half-time with Mark's heartbeat, his lungs clear and the day is perfect, sky like pale blue glass and the breeze enough to keep them cool but not blowing dust in their eyes. It's good running with Jonny. He can let his mind drift and it doesn't go to the lonely "what the fuck am I doing in London?" place, part of him counting off steps in groups of ten and the rest just wandering as he and Jonny make the slow, easy turn around at the halfway point and start heading back towards the flat.

Mark's joined him several days now, and Jonny's finding he likes having a running partner. Someone to talk with, when there's not a crushing need for silence. Gerry doesn't mind. He likes Mark. So does Jonny. Mark's a friend, something Jonny doesn't have a lot of, especially not ones he sees on a regular basis. They're both quiet today; maybe it's because they've taken a longer route than usual, making the half-marathon loop Jonny runs on Saturdays. Or just their minds are preoccupied, Jonny about the baby and the play and not fucking up, not necessarily in that order.

"You want to swing by the deli? Grab a sandwich?" Jonny gets the words out easily, having long ago dissected the rhythm of talking and running. Words come on the breaths out, thoughts on the in.

Mark nods. "Yeah," he says, "could use some protein, and something to quiet the carb craving."

The deli isn't too far from the flat so it doesn't cut the run short by much, and Mark's more glad for the company than the exercise anyway. By the time they reach it he's glad they're stopping -- he's _hungry_ all of a sudden, and laughs as they slow to a stop outside.

"Christ, I could eat a bear," he says. "D'you think they serve bears here?"

Jonny laughs, then doubles over with the sudden catch in his ribs from laughing too much. "No. Bet you have to settle for corned beef." He plops into one of the chairs on the sidewalk. "Water. A kingdom for a Dasani. Please."

Laughing, Mark eases into the chair next to him, groaning faintly and smiling at the guy who comes to take their order. "Two Dasanis," he says, "and a -- oh, hell, a turkey Reuben, that'll be fine, better for me than corned beef at least." He chuckles. "If I were serious about all this I'd get, like, a salad and an egg or something."

"Fuck serious," Jonny says. He glances up at the guy, shouts as he's turning away. "BLT, lots of mayo." Then he's smiling at Mark. "You run a good pace, Mark. Match the boy well."

"Well, the boy sets a good pace," Mark answers with a grin. "I'm gonna definitely have to take up weightlifting again though. I'm not really built for the lean, lithe look, and I'll definitely get it if we keep this up."

"It'll look good on you. You've got a great build." Jonny cocks a smile, tilts his head. _That wasn't flirting. Just a compliment._ "Don't get to the gym much as he should, but running's easier. Can do it anywhere, and it's easier once the play starts to adjust Ger's schedule with his running and work."

Mark nods. "Yeah, I can see that. And anyway, you could have a weight room put in -- I probably will -- but you look so _good_ like this. You know, all panthery," and he chuckles, then adds, "Or kitteny, you know, depending."

"There's some free weights in the playroom, but that's all there's space for." Jonny stretches, flexing his foot, leaning back in the chair. Not going to be room for anything else if they actually have a baby in the house. "Never been a kitten." He grins. "Puppy, yeah. Don't know if Ger likes cats."

"Yeah? Puppy?" Mark says, glancing at Jonny speculatively. "Yeah, I can see that. Is it fun? I've never done it."

Jonny nods. "Yeah, it is. Weird at first, and the boy zoned way too badly, but it's gotten to be kinda fun." It's hard to explain, and Jonny sure as hell can't show Mark what he's talking about, even if they were at Mark's flat and there weren't a dozen people milling about. That would cross the line, he's sure.

"Yeah, no, that makes sense," Mark says with a nod. "I can see that. It'd be moving yourself into a headspace way more uh...I guess less verbal, yeah? maybe more primal?" and he pauses as the waiter comes back with their water, at last. When he's gone, Mark nods again. "I can see where it could be hard _not_ to zone pretty far. Ger freak out?"

"Zoning in general freaks Ger less now than it used to." Jonny uncaps his water bottle and drinks nearly half of it down before continuing, swiping his tongue out to catch a stray drop. "Boy tries not do it as much, keeps working on the control."

"I can see why it would," Mark says, opening his own water, and he has an idea of Jonny's capacity for pain, and the way he seems to sink into it, dissolving. He wonders what it's like when Jonny goes that deep into another mind entirely, a pet, an animal. He can understand why it upsets Ger; he can also understand why Jonny might want it anyway. "He worries," Mark says. "Loves you a lot -- it makes him worry."

"Ger loves Jonny a lot. But, yeah, he worries." It's easy for him to talk in third person and folks don't have a clue. Just sounds like he's talking about someone else, not himself. Especially when Jonny's talking about their personal lives, things he's not really said to anyone else. "Part of why we're monogamous now. Not why we got married. That's 'cause we want to be." He pauses, glancing up as their sandwiches arrive. "Another water, please. Mark?"

Mark nods. "Yeah, that'd be great," he says, having drained most of his first while Jonny was talking. He grabs a napkin and when the waiter's gone again says quietly, "So when did you know, with Ger? That it was right -- that he was the one?"

"The one? Like in the master/slave thing or the married thing or just the falling in love?" Jonny squishes his sandwich and picks it up, taking a large bite, chewing.

"The married thing," Mark says, then frowns and says, "No, wait. The falling in love thing. When did you know it was for sure?"

"Okay, falling in love. Um, wasn't at first sight. That was lust. Love came for sure when we got back to London and Ger didn't leave." Jonny takes another bite, chews and swallows. "Even when we broke up, you know, never stopped loving him."

Mark makes a little huffing laugh. "Not sure I like the sound of _that_ ," he says, then adds quickly, "I mean not for you and Ger -- it's great for you two. Fantastic, really, 'cause of -- you know. Actually being right for each other." He pokes his sandwich, trying to decide the best way to attack it, and goes on, "But I mean I still love Harry and Billy, right? And that's never happening again, so I'm sorta screwed on that front, and I really don't wanna have to break up with Keanu just to find out if I didn't want to break up with him, which I don't."

He squints at his sandwich, then at Jonny. "Did any of that make sense, or did it only in my head?"

"Boy's glad he doesn't live in Mark's head." Jonny grins. "But it made sense. You shouldn't break up with Keanu. Not just to prove a point." He doesn't know a lot about what happened between Mark and Harry. Hasn't asked. But he does know it wasn't good, and it's not going to be reconciled. That much Mark's made clear. "Think you just know, in your gut maybe, if it's going to last. Like much as he loved Ang, knew it wasn't gone be forever."

"That's just it," Mark says, shaking his head. "I _knew_ Harry and I were forever, and I was wrong. So how --" and then he stops, and laughs. "Christ, I'm sorry," he says, picking up his sandwich at last. "There are no answers to these questions, are there."

"Not really." Jonny slides out of the formal, his thoughts too jumbled to process pronouns on top of emotions. "I thought, on my wedding day, that it might be forever. With Ang, I mean. But looking back on it, I know I was just wanting it to be that way. But with Ger, I really _knew_. And there's no second-guessing. Every day gets stronger, not weaker. I think that's how you tell the difference. Maybe."

Mark nods, wiping up a stray drop of dressing with his napkin. _I thought it was,_ he thinks. _That's what I thought we were doing, that's what -- that's what I thought we were doing._

Finally he swallows and says, "I guess it's the sort of thing that maybe I won't know whether it's forever until either we break up, or one of us dies without ever breaking up."

Jonny finishes off the first half of his BLT and then drains his water, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before uncapping the second bottle that'd arrived. "Nah, you'll know before then. Just stop thinking so hard."

Chuckling, Mark shakes his head. "I'm not sure I'm thinking much at all. Did I mention I'm leaving for Chicago tonight? Talked to him yesterday morning and -- well, it just seemed like the thing to do."

"Nah. That's cool. Going to be gone long?"

"A few days, maybe a week," Mark says. "He's filming, so it's not like he'll have just huge amounts of free time. Probably play it by ear a bit." He shrugs and grins. "I'm doing it again, I know," he says. "It's like the -- you know, the seal's been broken or something, and I'm falling way too hard, way too fast, but _damn_ it, I really dig him."

Jonny shrugs. "Sounds like it. It's all right to fall. Just make sure you know where the bottom is."

"Uh-huh." Mark shoots Jonny a skeptical look and prods his mostly-demolished sandwich, wondering if he should get a fork. "Good advice. But how do you know that before you hit?"

"Uh, you --" Jonny thinks, and isn't sure he has an answer. "Just keep one eye on the ground at all times?" He grins. "Sorry, boy's not the best with advice. That's why he's a boy and not the master in the relationship. Better at taking orders."

Mark laughs. "S'all right, Jonny," he says. "I doubt Ger'd have an answer either, Master or not." _At least none I'd want to hear,_ he thinks. Remembers Ger's voice, _I know I'm supposed to be telling you that you'll get over him, and you'll move on, and you'll be happy, and the truth is that you won't.... there's always going to be something that reminds you of him, and then you're going to be back where you are right now,_ and shakes his head, takes a long swallow of his water. _I dunno, maybe he'd tell me to go for it,_ he thinks, and glances at Jonny again, and smiles. _God, they're fucking happy together, whatever Ger says about his exes,_ and that thought makes Mark happy. Like there's obviously hope for forever, regardless.

"Y'know," he says after a moment, "I don't think there are any answers to this except to just do it." He laughs again, and shakes his head. "Which I'm clearly doing."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	88. sexysadie: [Email to jonnyleemiller

| Sadie ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/profile)[ **sexysadie**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/2005/03/)-[27](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/2005/03/27/) 01:18:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=3579&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=3579) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=3579) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=3579&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Email to[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)**_[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
To: jonnyleemiller@establishment.rpg  
From: sexysadie@establishment.rpg  
Subject: Mum's the Word!

Hi Jonny!

*smoochie smoochie*

So, I've been asking around. Discreetly of course.  Did you know that you can't actually pay surrogate mums? Expenses only, apparently, and only up to about ten grand and the mother can be in trouble with the law if she's found to be asking for more than that. That certainly made the proposition a little less attractive to some of the girls. There's one girl I know who was kinda interested and she was saying there are ways around it, of course, because no one really keeps track of these things. She was suggesting a "private arrangement" where all the public stuff is above board but she got 'gifts' later on, after the deal was complete. The only thing that worried me was when she said "And if they don't pay up, I can always go public!" Laughing it off... I didn't like that at all. Because I know you guys, well, I know you Jonny, and I know you're completely trustworthy and would hold up your end of the bargain, (and she didn't know it was _you_ , luv, or she probably wouldn't have said it). But anyway, alarm bells ringing and all that. Because you don't need a threat like that hanging over your heads.

Ruby had a good idea though. Do you remember Ruby? She was the performance artist that did that great trapeze thingy at my thirtieth. Well, anyway, she was thinking that the whole thing would make a great subject for a reality TV series. Surrogate Mum! Or something like that. Anyway, she wouldn't get any more than the ten-g from you two but the show would be the money earner for her. All legal and above board. The cameras would follow her through the whole procedure, from meeting you guys and impregnation, to finding out when she was pregnant and then right through to the birth and handing over of the child... It's very topical right now, what with surrogacy and baby selling in the headlines, the whole thing about gay marriage and adoption, as well as all that father's rights stuff. What do you think? I think it would make a great show. The emotion! The drama! And the celebrity aspect doesn't hurt. My production company could handle it and I have lots of contacts at Channel 5 and so on. Think about it.

The other possibility is Melanie. I'm not sure if you've met her or not. I mean, she's been around for _ages_ , but you never seem to come to my parties when she's been there, you bad boy. Anyway, she's never had time to have a kid, she's determinedly single and a career girl but now she's getting on a bit now and the old biological clock is ticking. She has _issues_ about having a kid with any of her various boyfriends because she thinks that would give them too much of a hold over her (and her money) so she's been thinking about going the old artificial insemination route. The only trouble is that then she'll be a single mum and would have to scale back her career a bit. Anyway, we were talking and she got quite enthusiastic about the idea of having your kid and sharing it (I'm sorry, she's the ONLY one I told it was you, because when I said it was 'a gay couple I knew', she thought it was Jude and Ewan and I thought that was so funny, I just had to set her straight! Ha ha, no pun intended). Only thing is, and I'm not sure this is what you're looking for, she wants joint custody and shared access and a continuing relationship with the child. But she likes the idea of having the father of her child not being someone she's involved with, someone who's in a relationship with someone else and who wouldn't come intruding on her life in, you know, a romantic way, but still wanted to take responsibility part of the time so she wouldn't be totally consumed bringing up a kid. And she thinks you have good genes. With her looks and yours I'm sure the kid would be a heartbreaker.. There's no concern about money (like I said, she's a career girl) and she's a really great person. You'd have to meet her and she's keen, because it seems like the ideal solution to her.

Let me know what you think,

kiss, kiss

Sadie

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/3579.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	89. jonnyleemiller: email to Sadie Frost

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[27](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/27/) 17:31:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53887&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53887) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53887) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=53887&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**email to Sadie Frost**_  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/)**sexysadie**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
Subject: Re: Mum's the word

Wow, Sadie, shock the boy. At least buy him a beer before he reads your next email.

_So, I've been asking around. Discreetly of course. Did you know that you can't actually pay surrogate mums? Expenses only, apparently, and only up to about ten grand and the mother can be in trouble with the law if she's found to be asking for more than that._  
Uh, no, didn't know that. Obviously need you to do all the brainwork here. *snogs* Fuck, Sadie, you've told the boy way more -- as is **way** \-- than he wanted to know. Took all night and a lot of soda to process. Shame there's no beer in the house.

_The only thing that worried me was when she said "And if they don't pay up, I can always go public!" Laughing it off... I didn't like that at all. Because I know you guys, well, I know you Jonny, and I know you're completely trustworthy and would hold up your end of the bargain, (and she didn't know it was you, luv, or she probably wouldn't have said it). But anyway, alarm bells ringing and all that. Because you don't need a threat like that hanging over your heads._  
Thanks, hon. You always were Mother Sadie. Holding onto me at parties and telling reporter insistent on making me sit still to bugger off.

_Ruby had a good idea though. Do you remember Ruby?_  
No, don't recall Ruby. Sounds like she'd be wicked to party with. Promise he'll make the next one he's invited to.

_Well, anyway, she was thinking that the whole thing would make a great subject for a reality TV series. Surrogate Mum!_  
Oh, that would be wild. Bloody shame Ger would kill us if we suggested it. *g*

_The other possibility is Melanie. ... quite enthusiastic about the idea of having your kid and sharing it (I'm sorry, she's the ONLY one I told it was you, because when I said it was 'a gay couple I knew', she thought it was Jude and Ewan and I thought that was so funny, I just had to set her straight! Ha ha, no pun intended)._  
Fuck. She knows it's me? *slams head against nearest wall before he continues typing* *re-reads* Okay, see your point. And thanks for the laugh. Jude and Ewan parents? Oh, right, yeah, can /so/ see Ewan staying home changing nappies.

_And she thinks you have good genes. With her looks and yours I'm sure the kid would be a heartbreaker._  
*blushes* Aw, that's sweet.

Okay, wanna know a secret? Gotta cross your heart and promise to stick a needle in Ray if you tell ...

*snuzzles*  
Jonny

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/53887.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	90. jonnyleemiller: Vignette: Another step in the paternal direction

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/)-[30](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/03/30/) 21:45:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=54084&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=54084) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=54084) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=54084&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Another step in the paternal direction**_  
Wednesday has them ships passing in broad daylight, Jonny coming back from running and needing to dash to the theatre and finding the note from Gerry about going out shopping and they'd do a late dinner. Then he checks messages.

_"Ger, Jonny, hi, it's Julie. Just thought I'd let you know the lab work's all done and the doctor can do everything on Friday if you're available. Call me."_

Jonny listens again. And a third time. "Oh, fuck, it's really happening." He scribbles a note on the bottom of Gerry's and draws a big red circle around it: Want to go to Glasgow on Friday to make a baby?  


  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	91. gerard: Ger/JL: You Get What You Beg For

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/04/) 12:24:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=89821&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=89821) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=89821) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=89821&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: You Get What You Beg For** _  
[players only]

  
Play rehearsals are getting rougher, longer days as previews near, and Jonny wonders why he committed to doing two months of nine shows a week. "Momentary insanity," he mutters, standing in the shower and letting the water sluice over him. He lingers another minute before getting out and drying off. He picks up his collar, fingering the leather that's wearing to where it fits perfectly around his neck. He hates not being able to wear it all day. Hostage costumes aren't known for covering the neck. He picks it up and clenches it in his teeth, smiling as he drops to his knees to crawl into the bedroom.

Gerry's lying naked on the bed, flipping through the Burns shooting script. "Naked with Julie Stiles," he mutters. "No problems there."

Jonny crawls to the bed's side and kneels up enough to nudge Gerry's leg. _Naked with Julie Stiles? Gag me._ Fortunately he can't say anything, not wanting to drop the collar until he's allowed to present it properly.

"Yes?" Gerry looks down. Oh. He grins. "Got something there for me, boy?"

Kneeling up properly, Jonny takes the collar from his mouth and holds it out in his hands, palms up and flat, eyes lowered. "Would Master please reclaim his slave?"

"Hmm." Gerry puts the script down and swings around. "Don't mind if I do." He takes the collar in his hands and runs his fingers over the leather. Best decision he ever made, collaring Jonny. "Look at me, pet."

Jonny raises his head, slow and steady motion, eyes coming up to meet Gerry's. "Yes, Master." He grins faintly, anticipating the feel of fingers over his throat as the leather's slipped back around in the place it belongs.

"Good boy." Gerry wraps the collar around Jonny's throat and then fastens it into place. "My good boy." He fluffs Jonny's damp hair. "C'mere."

He shakes his head, rolls his neck, settles into the leather. _Damn, love that feeling._ "Of course, Master," Jonny says, climbing up onto the bed, staying on his knees on one side of Gerry's legs, unsure of where he's supposed to be.

Gerry tugs him back against himself. He scratches Jonny's neck. "You feel so good."

It's a comfortable position, sort of slouching back into Gerry's embrace. "Just showered, Master," he murmurs, settling, pulling his feet out into a crosslegged position. "Clean all over and under and ready for Master."

"Mm. You are." Gerry kisses Jonny's head. "All nice and clean and ready to be dirtied."

"What would Master like to do with his boy? He's nicely recovered from last week's spanking." Jonny makes a half-turn, snuggles in a bit. "Perhaps a nice in-bed roleplay. Or just a good hard fuck. Does Master have a special desire?"

"Not really." Gerry stretches out. "Never tired of hearing you beg, though." Not a bad idea. Gerry licks his lips. "So why don't you beg. Whatever you want, you're going to have to beg for it."

"All right." Jonny starts to raise his hand, rub it over Gerry's chest, thinks twice. He needs to beg. "Please, may your slave touch Master?"

Gerry gives Jonny a stern look. He caught that. "Where does my slave want to touch his master?"

"He begs indulgence to place his hand on Master's chest and rub over Master's skin." Jonny's trying to be conscious of being specific. "May he kiss Master's nipples, too?"

Ooh, that's nice. Very nice. Gerry smiles approvingly. His boy knows how to get him hard with just his voice. "Go right ahead, boy."

Jonny leans over, kisses Gerry's nipple, a flick of tongue at the end of the brush of lips. He hadn't asked for anything more than a kiss and he makes it linger as he places his hand on Gerry's stomach, rubs upward and then back down, caressing strokes over the center of his lover's chest.

That's a good boy. And it feels so nice. "What else does my boy want to do?"

"Hmm," Jonny says, looking up, "boy wants to suck on Master's cock till he's so hard he's aching and then beg for Master to come on boy's face. Would Master let boy beg for that?" He grins. "But, then, boy also thinks it would really nice to ride Master's cock and beg to come all over Master's chest and then lick it up. Boy could beg very prettily for that privilege."

Those sound very fucking brilliant. But that's not the way it works. "What does my boy want to do to master?"

_Okay, no getting him to make the decisions._ Jonny grins. "Slave wants to serve Master. May he please use his mouth to suck Master's cock?"

"He may." But that's not all. Jonny isn't getting off that easy. "How would he like to use his mouth on master's cock?"

"He'd like to use his tongue to lick along the underside, curl up around the foreskin, then he'd open wider and let his throat be caressed by Master's cock, its tip rubbing until Jonny can barely talk."

Uh. Gerry has to swallow hard. "Yes. Master would like that."

Jonny knows that got Gerry's attention. He slides down his lover's body, settling himself between Gerry's legs and dips his head. Tongue first, licking along the length of the cock, swirling down and around to the underside, pressing up as he curls his tongue and nudges his nose closer to heavy sacs. It has to be his absolute favorite thing to do, sucking cock. No, sucking Master's cock. It tastes better than anything Jonny's ever had in his mouth.

Holy fuck, Jonny's good at this. Gerry'd known he was, but with that and the begging...it's fucking fantastic, that's what it is. "Keep going," he murmurs. Just a little longer. Then he'll make Jonny beg for more.

Keeping going isn't hard. Jonny hums softly, opening wider and taking Gerry's cock in deeper. The hard, dripping cock, pushing at the back of his throat, starting to rub in all the right spots, just the perfect abrasion.

Bloody hell. Gerry has to yank Jonny's head off. "Too good at this, slut," he says roughly. "Now master wants to hear why he should let you go on."

"Nnnghh." Jonny pouts at being jerked up, starts to complain, but stops, the roughness of Gerry's voice chilling him. He truly adores Master when he gets that twist of dom. "Slave should please Master, and Master hasn't come yet so slave should use his mouth to make sure Master comes hard and fills his throat." He cocks his head, smiles. "Please?"

Just what Gerry wanted to hear. " _Yes_. Now."

"Yessir." Jonny immediately goes back to what had been interrupted, wrapping his lips around the head of Gerry's cock and easing down until his throat is being touched again, rubbed raw this time as he pushes down farther, nose tickled by pubic hairs. He crinkles his nose, avoids the sneeze and keeps sucking, harder and faster.

So good. So fucking good. Gerry grabs Jonny's throat and forces him forward. Fucks his mouth and then comes. Christ. His boy's mouth is amazing.

Swallow. Swallow. It should be instinctive when cock is wedged down throat. It's not. Instinct is to gag, fight the invasion. Jonny's always amazed when the gag reflex doesn't kick in, when he does swallow, suck, swallow more, taking pulse after pulse of Gerry's come.

Good boy. Such a good boy. Gerry's even ignore the fact that Jonny didn't beg to swallow. Wouldn't've worked anyway.

A minute. Two. Jonny eases up on sucking, pulls back, licking Gerry's cock clean and kissing the tip as he pulls off, kneels up. "Did slave please Master?"

"Mmhmm." Very much so. But master's nowhere near done with his slave. "My slave will beg to fingerfuck himself."

It's not tops of Jonny's list of favorite things to do. He wonders if he could beg out and opt for a dildo. Probably not, given the look on Gerry's face. "Yes, Master. Slave likes being fucked, and he's very hard and really would love to fuck himself while Master watches. May he get the lube, please?"

Oh, right. His boy didn't have time to prep from the shower. "Yes, but he shouldn't go easy on himself."

"Okay." Jonny crawls over to the other side of the bed, grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. _Shouldn't go easy on himself._ He uncaps it and spreads just a little on his fingers and drops the bottle onto the bed. He shifts into a better position on his knees and reaches down, touching fingers to his hole, spreading his knees wider as he pushes them in. There's no graceful way to do it, barely a logical way, but he manages, working fingers in against the natural resistance.

"Uh uh uh." Gerry shakes his head. "Good, but not good enough. Beg while you do it."

Jonny winces. Beg. Okay. "Master, may your boy," he pauses, stilling his fingers, "fuck himself." He's not sure how to ask. "May he shove his fingers into his arse, twist them and, oh fuck, Master, please, your boy's aching."

" _While_ you do it." Gerry shifts on the bed and gets himself up so he can have a better look. "Keep going, slut. You're doing perfectly."

_Says who?_ Jonny's self-conscious, more than he should be, and this isn't a limit of any sort -- hell, he's never really done it beyond basic prepping -- but it's doing weird things with his brain. He shifts again, squatting more onto his hand, three fingers inside himself now. "Please, Master, your boy's hard. Can he touch his cock? May he have permission to come? Please?" He begs as well as he knows how.

It's enough. "Yes." Gerry licks his lips. "Master wants to see his boy do that for him."

"Thank you. God, thank you." Jonny spits the words out even as he grabs his cock and starts stroking. It's damned awkward, hand on cock and fingers squirming into his arse, and Jonny has no idea how he's staying on his knees. Hard stroke. Tug. Fuck, he's too close to hold it and he has permission and, oh christ yes, he's coming, spurts of creamy white over his hand, moan coming out of his throat.

Gerry closes his mouth. Wow. Leans forward and gives Jonny a peck on the cheek and then takes Jonny's hand in his and licks it clean.

Jonny whimpers, the touch of Gerry's tongue on his fingers sending a shiver through his body. "Master, your boy pleases you? May he stop now?"

"Yes." Gerry kisses Jonny's palm. "Your master is very proud of you. You're amazing."

"Amazing. Sure." Jonny pulls his fingers out of his arse, wipes them on the sheets -- need to be washed today anyway -- and collapses onto the bed in a heap. "Slave loves Master, loves making Master proud."

Gerry kisses Jonny's bicep. "Want to take a quick nap?"

"Nap. Yes. That would be spectacular, Master." Jonny snuggles closer to Gerry. "Boy's exhausted himself."

Gerry strokes his back. "My good boy, making master so proud." He closes his eyes and cuddles closer. "Master'll take care of lunch."

"Late lunch? Boy has to be at theater at 4, and he could sleep till 3 if Master allows." Jonny closes his eyes, settles head into pillow. "Love you, Pire. So much."

"Love you. Can do that, Teak." Gerry tosses his arm over his boy and cuddles him close. "Master's going to take care of you."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/89821.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	92. gerard: Ger/JL: A little domestic torture

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/07/) 15:36:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=90235&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=90235) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=90235) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=90235&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: A little domestic torture** _  
[players only. Amusingly enough, this thing was supposed to be a _talking_ log. Really. Was in the subject line and everything. We are so owned.]

  
Jonny's always at his most adorable right after sex. Gerry runs his fingers up Jonny's chest and tweaks his nipple lightly. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm, how happy your boy is." Jonny stretches, squirms in all the good ways when Gerry touches. "How he loves it when Master does that."

"Master loves doing it. Loves the feel of his boy's skin stretched under his fingers." And Jonny's so responsive. Gerry loves it. Gerry pinches Jonny's chest. "How does that feel?"

"Hurts. In a really good way." Jonny pushes up. "Like when you tug at the belly ring. Just sends ripples through his body."

"Mm." Gerry licks his lips and then tugs at the ring. "Like this?"

Jonny arches up off the bed. "Fuck, yes, that." The tingle shoots out, straight to his cock, already damned hard again.

Gerry snickers. His boy. So predictable. "My responsive boy," he murmurs. "Pretty pretty boy." He tweaks Jonny's nipples again, keeping his hands away from Jonny's cock. Too tempting. Not yet. "So needy."

Needy? Fuck, yes, where Master's involved. "Pretty boy wants more." Jonny clenches his fingers into a fist. "Fuck, maybe he should've gotten his nipples pierced, too."

"No, he shouldn't have. Because then master couldn't put clamps on them and watch his boy hurt for him." Gerry pinches Jonny's nipples for effect. Hard. "See?"

"Oh, fuck, yes, boy gets message." Jonny's panting, the pain intense and sharp and bloody good. "Jonny likes that, Master. Pierced nipples would be bad. Master's clamping much better."

"Good boy. Knew you'd come around to my way of thinking." Gerry grins. "If my boy wants, he can get pierced somewhere else. But his nipples are master's playground."

"Nowhere else, Master. Boy's happy with belly button ring. No, scratch that. Boy's ecstatic with it." Jonny's grin is just shy of a smirk. "And he loves being Master's playground. He's curious. Does Master have something particular in mind with all this nipple tweaking?"

"Probably." But he's not thinking that far ahead yet. He's happy playing where he is. Gerry leans down and bites Jonny's left nipple hard.

Sensation building on sensation, and they just finished fucking, but Jonny's hard again and maybe that's the whole purpose of Gerry's torture technique. Keep the boy on edge. He can't resist, though, reaching his hand up and running his fingers through Gerry's hair. "Love you, Master."

Gerry raises his head and kisses Jonny's fingers. "Love you, too, boy."

"Is this a stay in bed day, Master?" Jonny knows he won't have many of those the next couple months, and he's going to relish any time spent like this until the play's run is over.

Gerry likes that idea. Hadn't thought of it. Jonny's so smart. "Mmhmm. Not moving." Gerry pokes Jonny in the side to prove his point. "No moving."

"No moving? Not even an inch?" Jonny scoots just a fraction of an inch in Gerry's direction, grins.

"Hmm." Gerry looks stern for a minute and then grins. "Alright. But every inch you move, you're going to get hurt for it." Because he loves hurting his boy. And teasing him. And making him squirm. "Master will decide when and where and slave won't know until his poor arse is pinched black and blue."

"That's no incentive for not --" Jonny starts to object, until he hears all of Gerry's comments. "Boy gets hurt if he moves." He licks his lips, squirms from head to toe. "Slave's going to like this game."

"Bad slave." Gerry tsks. "What have I told you about being bad so master'll punish you?"

Jonny bites his lip. "Uh, um, not to do it?" He gives Gerry his best 'but I'm a good boy' smile.

"Exactly." The look doesn't fool Gerry for a minute. He slides his finger between Jonny's lips. "And master doesn't want to have to tell you twice."

"No, sir." Jonny sucks on the tip of Gerry's finger, pulls off. "Slave will be good." Then he wraps his tongue around the whole finger, making an exaggerated slurping noise.

Gerry grins. "That's a good slut." He pulls his hand away and wipes his finger off on the bedspread. "Now, no moving, remember."

"Yes, Master. No moving." That's next to the impossible for Jonny, naturally hyperactive and squirmy, but he can try.

"Good boy. Because master isn't going to tie him down." He's not setting his boy up to fail. He just wants to watch Jonny fight his every instinct. Gerry grins and then slides down the bed. Mm. Jonny's cock is nice and hard. Gerry gives it a kiss.

Jonny shivers, his cock jerking against Gerry's lips. Okay, that didn't count. That's involuntary. He flattens his palms against the bed, tells himself he can do it. Totally.

No, that doesn't count. But it might. Gerry opens his mouth wide and slowly works to deepthroat Jonny.

"Fuckfuckfuck." Not a damned word was said about Jonny staying quiet, and he's damned well not going to stay silent _and_ still, not unless Gerry gags and binds him.

Gerry wouldn't dream of having his boy stay silent during this. It'd take all the fun out of doing this. He pulls back long enough to take a deep breath. "And, by the way, you don't have permission." He smirks. This is going to be extra fun.

"Don't. Have. Permission." Jonny moans, whimpers, pouts. Then he grins. Of course, he didn't expect to get permission. Not for such calculated torture. Master wants to keep him on the edge of coming, near the breaking point. "Yes, Master. Boy hates you, by the way," he says, not even managing to get a gram of malice into the words.

"Mmhmm. Love you, too." Gerry tweaks Jonny's nose and then moves down again. He opens his mouth and swallows Jonny's cock as far as possible.

There's absolutely no way Jonny's not moving from that. His hips come off the bed, just a fraction of an inch, but it's a move. "Fuck. Damn."

Gerry notices it and he makes a mental note. That's one punishment for his adorable boy. He slides his tongue up Jonny's cock and sucks harder. Mmm. Nothing quite like doing this.

Jonny steels himself, wills his body to stay still, trapped between the mattress and Gerry's mouth. "Master, please. Oh, that feels so good, but he's going to go insane staying still."

Then go insane. Master'll bring his boy back, bit by bit, bite by bite. Force him down and fuck sanity back into him. Or something. Whichever, Gerry's not stopping. He's going until Jonny cries.

_Okay, insanity's not such a bad place. Jonny can be happy there. He's quite sure of it._ The internal monologue keeps Jonny from moving for another couple minutes, long enough for Gerry's mouth to work a magic that's insidious. He's getting better at this holding out, not sure if he's ever gone this long before.

Gerry's intent on making Jonny cry. Or at least lose control. But he's running out of tricks. _Note to self: blow your husband more often._ Must learn better blowjob skills in order to drive Jonny out of his mind.

"When did you get so damned good at this?" Jonny pants out the words, blinking away the tears from holding still. "No fair. Totally. You didn't used to be able to do this." He moves again, a shift of hips, unsure if he's trying to work his cock deeper into Gerry's mouth or just away from it. "Can. Not. Keep. Still."

Oh. _Oh._ That's much better. So maybe he really can drive Jonny out of his mind this way. Brilliant. Gerry's jaw is beginning to ache, but he's not going to stop. Not until Jonny needs him to.

Jonny's hissing through his breaths. "Please, Pire, oh, god, please." His cock's throbbing and, while he's damned good at controlling the need, Gerry's mouth is just too much a fucking temptation. "Want to come. Want to move. Want to scream."

There. Right where he wants his boy. Gerry pulls back. He licks his lips and swallows, missing the taste of Jonny in his mouth. "Good boy, knowing your own limits."

"Huh? No. Don't." Jonny gives up and squirms for all he's worth, fists clenching the sheets. "C'mon, Master, please. Boy's been good. Really good."

"I know he's been good and I know he's earned it. But he doesn't get it. Not yet." Gerry grins. "Does my slave trust his master?"

It takes another 23 seconds, but Jonny calms down his squirm to a shudder. "Yes. Slave trusts Master. Completely." _To drive him utterly insane._

"Good slave." Entrapment, or something like it. There was no way that Jonny could have answered that he didn't trust Gerry. Not after everything they've done together. Gerry strokes his fingers across Jonny's neck. "Master loves his slave, and he's going to keep torturing him until master is tired of doing it."

Jonny raises his head slightly and then slams it back against the bed. There's no way out. "Master is too kind to his slave," he mutters, resigning himself to his fate. Not that he minds, not terribly much. Gerry's torture always turns out to be the most delicious pleasure.

Gerry tsks. "No hurting yourself, slut. That's master's job." He ruffles Jonny's hair. "I'm going to get you into that lovely cockcage. It's that or the seven-ring Gates of Hell. Choose."

"Cockcage. Please." Jonny adores the Gates, but there's something sinful about being trapped in the cage that drives him over the edge. "And slave'll stop hurting himself. Promise."

"Okay." Going to be so much fun to put on his boy. Gerry gets it out of the drawer and climbs back onto the bed. "Close your eyes. This is going to hurt."

Jonny closes his eyes, draws in a deep breath. "This is kinda fun, Master," he murmurs, "in a really sick, twisted way."

"Well, that's how it is when you get to kink. Sick and twisted, and very very fun." Gerry can't resist tweaking Jonny's nose again. It's too damn tweakable. Then he separates the parts of the cage and eases it onto Jonny.

There's the squirm again, this one in anticipation of the cage being closed. "Hmm, that's divine," Jonny mutters, rolling his head back against the pillow. "Love the control being taken away. How sick and twisted does that make the boy?"

"Not very. Just makes him master's perfect slave." Gerry closes the cage and then locks it. He puts the key to the side. "There. Master's perfect slave is all ready for more torture. How's it feel?"

"Claustrophobic, but fucking great." Jonny grins. He really does like the feel of the plastic against his flesh, cool toning down the heat only to bring it back to a boil once Gerry starts with the torture again. "Slave's ready to be used and abused and turned inside out, Master."

"Good boy." Gerry kisses Jonny's forehead. "Let me go get the ice cubes."

"Ice?! Master," Jonny starts, stops, smiles. "Nothing. Go on. Slave will writhe in silence while you're gone."

"No, no, go on." Gerry smirks. "What was my adorable boy going to say? Does he not like ice? Would he prefer candles and fire?"

Jonny whimpers, his cock responding to the thought, straining against the cage. "Slave likes both, Master." It's true, a bit of a fetish he hasn't nurtured a great deal. "Slave has no complaints. He's looking forward to what Master's mind concocts."

"Okay." Ice, then. Much more fun than fire, because wax is messy. Ice just licks off. "Wait right here." Gerry stands up and goes down to the kitchen quickly.

"Wait right here. Like he's going anywhere." Jonny mutters to himself while Gerry's gone. "Boy's not going anywhere." He stretches, shifting his body into a more comfortable position. "Boy's a right bloomin' idiot, some might say, but he's happy."

Gerry hums to himself as he gets three ice cubes out of the freezer. He brings them upstairs with a cup and some napkins. He puts the napkins down on the bedtable and puts the cup on top of it. "Ready, slut?"

"Slut. Yes. Whore. And any other name you want to use. All ready and waiting, sir." Jonny straighten out on the bed, goes very still, ignoring how his cock jerks even in its confines.

"Good boy." Gerry gets the first ice cube out and puts it on Jonny's chest.

Jonny grimaces, body jerking no matter how hard he tries not to move. Sudden cold does that.

Mmm. Nice. Gerry follows it up with a long, wet, warm lick up the cold trail.

Warm. Yes. Jonny loves that feeling, tongue on flesh. Slides over his skin, wet and slick and layering on sensation.

Gerry continues the game. He pushes the ice cube into sliding and then he follows it up with his tongue. Cold and warm. Such sweet torture.

It's a nice game. A _really_ fun game. But there's no way Jonny's not moving. He can't resist, his body jerking at the constant quick changes in temperature. "Master." He's purring. "Heaven."

Gerry's almost forgotten that he's not letting Jonny move. He slides the ice over Jonny's nipple and then bites down hard.

"Fuck sick damn hell." Jonny pours out a litany of expletives, the bite a blunt counterpoint to the icy chill Gerry had been giving him, and he arches up off the bed.

That's his eager slut. Gerry gives Jonny's left nipple the same treatment and then taps Jonny's mouth. "Open."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Jonny opens his mouth wide, his tongue resting on his lower lip. _What are you up to?_

"Good boy." The ice cube is almost melted down. _Jonny's a very very hot slut._ Gerry grins. He picks up the ice in his fingers and puts them on Jonny's tongue.

That's cool, perfect, and Jonny pulls his tongue back into his mouth, letting the ice melt. Doesn't do a damned thing to cool him down. That heat's too intense. But, oh, it feels good. "Thank you, Master," he slurs out on a cool breath.

"You're very welcome, slave." Gerry slides his fingers down Jonny's cheek. Such an adorable boy. "Ready for the next one?"

"Of course, Master. Always ready." Jonny swallows the last of the ice remnant and licks the chill over his lips, savoring how the iciness seems to slither down to his cock.

"Good boy." Gerry picks the next ice cube out of the cup and licks it slowly. Then he leans down and gives the skin just above Jonny's cock a cold kiss. It's hard to reach because of the cage, but he manages.

Jonny jerks, his hand going up to clutch at Gerry's shoulder. That kiss is damned intense. "Oh, fuck, Master, you're getting damned good at this."

That's the highest fucking praise in the world. "Thank you, boy." Gerry grins and does it again.

Practice makes perfect. That's the adage Gerry seems to be adhering to. Jonny's smile slides sideways, the pain starting to build, trigger his brain to respond, sending out the numbness over his body. He thinks he could die right now, he's sure of it, and never be happier.

Jonny's reacting just the way Gerry wants him to. Gerry leaves the second ice cube down by Jonny's balls where they'll do the most good, and then gets the third. "Any idea what master's going to do with this, lad?"

Ice. Balls. And, oh fuck, he called Jonny _lad_. Slave melts. "Master's going to ice Jonny's balls and fuck him with it?" He's not sure if he's hoping for or fearing.

"Hmm. No. Didn't think of that one. Good idea, Teak." He'll have to use that one later. Not now. He has better ideas. Gerry slides the ice along his lips and gives Jonny a cold kiss.

_Oh, fuck, Jonny's an idiot. Gives Master ideas he doesn't need._ The kiss stings, the chill scintillating. That's a brilliant idea, Jonny thinks, and he slides his hand down from Gerry's shoulder along his arm and back to the bed. So much for not moving.

Gerry's given up on Jonny not moving. He'd probably punish him right now if he didn't move. He pulls back to rechill his lips and kisses Jonny again. Mmm. So fucking perfect.

Gerry's determined to kiss his boy senseless for as long as the ice'll hold out. It's shorter than he'd like, but he gets more than a few good kisses out of it. His boy is so pliable and adorable. When he finally puts back, he gives Jonny's nipples a quick tweak. Jonny's probably so oversensitized now that it'd hurt more than it would feel good.

Jonny's there, utterly senseless and his body's on fire with the sensory overload. He moans when Gerry tweaks his nipples. They're aching from such stimulation. Then there's his cock. His confined cock. That's the only thing keeping him from coming, being locked in the cage. _Thank God for technology._

"I wonder," Gerry muses. Jonny looks strung out and driven to the edge. Gerry should get him down from it. But Gerry's a heartless, cruel, evil master. Jonny's just going to have to live with it. Gerry grins. Like Jonny doesn't want it. He strokes his fingers down Jonny's chest and circles the navel ring. "What do you want for lunch?" Fingerfood it'll have to be, and Gerry wonders if he can get one of those hors d'oeuveres trays delivered. Maybe. That would be perfect to feed Jonny.

"Lunch?" The word takes its time sinking in. Jonny's not zoned, but he's on the edge, tapping at the door. "Like food?" He grins at the touch of finger to ring. "You. Master."

Gerry grins and runs his fingers through Jonny's hair. "Thought so. I'll order in. Pizza sounds good, my adorable and sexy little sex slave?"

Jonny could care less about eating, but the thought of Master feeding him is seductive. "Pizza. Sausage, please."

Sausage. Predictable and adorable boy. Gerry licks his lips. "Coming right up." He kisses Jonny's forehead. "Love you."

"Love you. Lots." Jonny can't stop grinning. "Uh, pepperoni, too. If your boy's going to be tortured for hours, he should really enjoy his last meal."

Gerry laughs. "Yes, dear." Torture him for hours. Last meal. His slave should know better by now than to give him ideas like that. "One sausage and pepperoni pizza coming right up."

"Uh, Pire, do you have a plan in mind?" Jonny murmurs the question, not really caring about the answer. More just curious. "Not that boy has any other plans, being his day off, but he's just wondering."

"Torture." Gerry pinches Jonny's nipples. "Making my boy hurt so damn good that he never stops hurting."

"You really love him, don't you?" Jonny knows Gerry isn't into the pain like he is. "Your boy probably doesn't say thank you enough. He's very glad he met you, that he married you."

"I do really love him, and you don't have to thank me. I get enough joy from listening to you scream and watching you hurt for me." Gerry twirls his fingers into Jonny's hair. "Let me order the pizza, and then I'll see just what else I can do to your poor cock."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/90235.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	93. jonnyleemiller: [locked to Gerry]4 days, 23 hours, 47 mi

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/04/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/04/10/) 12:31:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=54634&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=54634) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=54634) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=54634&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
** [locked to Gerry] **

4 days, 23 hours, 47 minutes and 26 seconds

That's how long boy has to wait to make phone call.

4 days, 23 hours, 47 minutes and 20 seconds now.

Can you tell he's anxious?

**ETA:**  
4 days, 23 hours, 45 minutes and 15 seconds

Maybe boy needs to find something to do.

**ETA again:**  
4 days, 23 hours, 40 minutes and 13 seconds

Can't call till then. She won't know anything. House needs cleaning. Boy'll do that.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-04-10 08:12 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=74602&format=light#t74602))   
---|---  
Does my boy think that a spanking will help? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?replyto=74602&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=74602&format=light#t74602))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-04-10 08:15 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=74858&format=light#t74858))   
---|---  
4 days, 23 hours, 30 minutes and 29 seconds  
  
Spanking might make boy move away from the computer and the countdown clock he's installed. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?replyto=74858&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=74602&format=light#t74602))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=74858&format=light#t74858))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-04-10 08:18 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=75114&format=light#t75114))   
---|---  
And maybe it'll help make my boy less nervous.  
  
Relax, dear. There is nothing you can do now to change if it's happened or not. So come over here. Master's going to make you cry. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?replyto=75114&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=74858&format=light#t74858))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=75114&format=light#t75114))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-04-10 08:42 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=75370&format=light#t75370))   
---|---  
4 days, 23 hours ... you're right, Master.  
  
*turns off laptop and crawls across room* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?replyto=75370&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=75114&format=light#t75114))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=75370&format=light#t75370))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-04-10 08:45 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=75626&format=light#t75626))   
---|---  
Good boy. Adorable slut. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?replyto=75626&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/54634.html?thread=75370&format=light#t75370))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	94. gerard: Ger/JL:  Finding Out

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/15/) 12:08:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=90431&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=90431) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=90431) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=90431&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Finding Out** _  
[players only. Added disclaimer: "Julie Butler" is completely a figment of our imaginations. She does not exist in any form. It is true that Gerard Butler has a sister, but Julie is not her. This story arc has never happened and will never happen in real life.]

  
The countdown clock's winding its way to noon, and Jonny's sitting by the phone. "Okay, Julie said we could call after noon, that she'd be back from the doctor then. Is it noon yet?"

"Almost." Gerry checks his watch again. He'd synchronized it with every clock in the house, and then all those clocks with the official time. It's been a nervous few days. "But I think we'd scare her if we called her at 12:01."

Jonny's bouncing, walking around the room with the phone headset on. "Okay. Boy will be extra good and wait till 12:08."

"Good boy." Gerry pulls his hands apart and stands. "Uh. I'll get an apple. Or something. You want an apple?"

"Nah. No apple. Maybe a soda. If you don't mind grabbing it." Jonny looks at the clock. 12:05. "Why is it time never goes fast when you want it to? If you were torturing your boy, the minutes would drag into hours and he'd be ecstatic. He's waiting to make a phone call and time can move quick enough."

"Soda. Yes." Gerry grabs a coke from the fridge and gives it to Jonny. "Want me to torture you in the meantime? I don't think my heart'll be into it, but I can jimmy up some pain if you want."

"That's okay, Pire. Later, after the call." Jonny looks up again as he pops the can tab. "Okay, it's 12:07. I can call." He starts dialing. "You want to talk to her first?"

"Uh. No?" It's still his sister. He doesn't trust his voice not to break.

Jonny sticks out his tongue. "Coward." The phone rings a few times before it clicks and there's a voice on the other end. "Hi, Julie. It's Jonny. How's life? Feel good? Are we pregnant?"

"We?" Julie laughs. She's feeling euphoric and is almost dancing. " _I'm_ pregnant, Jonny. Not you."

"Yeah. You. Not me. Great. Awright!" Jonny shouts. "We're gonna have a baby. Gerry." He's bouncing solid up and down now. "She's pregnant."

"Really? YES!" Gerry pumps his fist into the air. Pregnant! A baby! Julie! Baby! "Gimme the phone."

"Yes, sir." Jonny hands Gerry the cordless unit, keeping the headset on. "Julie, he's near bouncing. I think he's happy."

"I can hear it from this end," Julie tells Jonny. Then she's almost deafened by something that sounds like a squeak from Gerry.

"A baby!" Gerry gets it on the second try. "A baby!"

"Yes." Julie nods, the grin hurting her face. "A baby."

"Baby. Girl or boy?" Jonny asks, then backs up. "Oh, forget that. We don't know that yet, do we? No. When's it gonna be here?"

"Don't know yet," Julie says. "Third month, doctor said, at least. And, uh, Jonny, you know the conception date."

"Huh? Uh, oh, yeah, I do." Jonny turns around and grabs his laptop. "Okay, I got it bookmarked. We can figure that out. You talk, Gerry, while I see."

"Might be early," Julie says. "And I don't know. If I c-section, I think there'll be a point where we could pick a date. We'll see how it is then." This is so fucking exciting!

"Okay, okay, got it." Jonny's reading off his screen. "Due date's, uh, December 23. Wow, Christmas baby. That's neat." He looks over at Gerry. "We're gonna a baby, Pire, at Christmas."

"We are!" Gerry's bouncing. That's the only word for it. "Julie, baby!"

Jonny laughs, plopping down cross-legged on the floor. "Julie, you ever see Gerry bounce? It's weird."

"Gerry? Bounce?" Julie giggles. "Take a picture, Jonny. Want that moment captured."

"Oh, right, yeah, like boy is _that_ stupid." Jonny looks up. "Master might kill boy if he captures the moment."

"Mmhmm." Gerry says, his head bobbing in time with his bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Don't you dare."

"Told you, Julie. Our baby would have a dead daddy. So not finding camera now." Jonny stretches out on the floor, leaning back on his elbows. "So, when's next doctor's visit? You need us there? Or too soon?"

"You can come along if you like," Julie says. "Going to be routine stuff, nothing exciting. But I'd bet you'll want to be there." After the first few, Julie suspects that the enthusiasm will wane and Jonny and Gerry will get tired of sitting in the waiting room, but there's the shiny newness to consider. And Gerry also did strike her as more than a little bit of a control freak. Gerry's going to want to be there every step of the way.

"Okay, let us know when it is and I'll juggle the schedules." Jonny's bouncing from thought to thought. "You coming down for the play? Opens Tuesday night. Would love to have you here, if not then, maybe one of the weekend shows."

"One of the weekends, probably." She doesn't like opening night crowds. Then a thought hits her. "Gerry, when are we going to tell Mum?"

Jonny looks at Gerry and shrugs. "Good question. Gerry said something about not telling our friends till several months in, but I'm guessing your mother should know before then."

"I think mum'll be able to _smell_ it." Gerry shakes his head. "She's like that, Jules."

"Yeah. Should tell her soon."

"You guys gonna do that? And when should we tell the other grandparents they're going to be? Wait till three months?"

"Probably should say all at once. Easier. At different times, though."

"Huh? You just lost the boy, Julie. All at once or different times?"

"You call your parents," Julie says. 'I'll call mine, and we'll spare Gerry the heart attack of having to talk to anyone."

_She knows me too well._ Gerry doesn't even try to argue with that. "Thanks, Julie."

"Okay. When though? Wait till you're through first trimester?" Jonny is flat on the floor now, stretched out and tilting his head back. "Not that there's any danger, though. Doc says you're in good health, shouldn't be a problem getting through the pregnancy."

"I know," Julie says dryly.

"We should tell mum as soon as possible," Gerry says. "Uh. I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Fine by me. I'll go over, bring banana bread, and tell her that she's getting a new grandchild to spoil."

"Mum and Da are coming down next week," Jonny says. "I think I'll wait and tell 'em in person rather than call."

"Does that mean I have to be there?" Gerry asks, then tries not to meet Jonny's eyes. He can stand Jonny's parents. Really. It's just that there's this way Jonny's mum looks at him or the way Jonny's dad sizes him up...then again, they're his in-laws. He has to live with them. "I'll be there," he adds quickly. "Right by your side."

"You'll do fine, Pire. This is baby talk, not anything weird." Jonny grins, sticks out his tongue. "And you can sit nicely and just nod if you like."

Gerry sighs. " _Thank you._ "

"Julie, I think Gerry needs lunch. I'm going to ring off and let you guys talk if you want." Jonny pushes himself up. "Love you, mom-to-be. Chat later."

"Talk to you later," Julie says. "Gerry?"

Gerry blows an air kiss at Jonny. "Yeah?"

"Go eat lunch."

Jonny laughs and toggles off the headset. "Going to fix some sandwiches, Pire."

Gerry hangs up the phone after exchanging goodbyes with his sister. "I'll help." He pauses and grins. "We're going to be daddies!"

"Yeah, we are." Jonny cocks his head, bites his lip. "Wouldn't be mature to jump into your arms, would it?"

Gerry snickers. "Naw. But you can anyway."

Jonny pounces, wrapping his arms around Gerry's neck and pulling himself off the ground. "Love you, Pire, and we're gonna have a kid. A baby."

Gerry thanks god that he's already braced against the couch. "Love you." He wraps his arms around Jonny and holds him tight. His husband, and now they're going to be daddies. "We're going to have a baby!"

"So you want a boy or a girl?" Jonny wraps his legs around Gerry's waist, pushing him against the couch back. "Too soon to worry about that. Or names. Or the nursery. Or can I start decorating?"

"Christ, haven't even thought." Girl or boy? Doesn't matter, they're having a baby! "You can start decorating. Need to decide what first, though." Gerry grins. "We could have a mural!"

"Mural. That'd be great. Something magical, medieval, castles and knights and dragons." Jonny half-smiles. "Girl would like that, too. Our girl would."

"Our girl'll love that. Gotta have horses, though. Babies love horses." Or maybe that's just Gerry's memories of being a kid. "Horses, magicians, magic. And paint the ceiling like the sky!"

"Horses would be cool. Maybe unicorns, too. And a forest, and you know, Pire, your boy can't draw for shite. He's going to have to hire someone to do this." Jonny kisses Gerry's cheek. "Thought he was going to fix lunch. You hungry?"

"Always, for you." Horses, unicorns, and a forest. Gerry grins wide. "Can't draw either. Hire someone, but we can do the rest. Get the crib, everything. Our baby, Jonny."

"Baby." Jonny laughs. "Lunch first, then sex. Then your boy needs to get to the theater."

Oh, yeah. Little thing called work. "Yes, dear. Lunch, then sex, then theater. And then I have a front-row ticket to opening night, right?"

"Yes, sir. Front row. Right beside Mum and Da." Jonny sighs. "It's just two months. Promise no extensions. Then we head to Glasgow, right?"

"Right. Start shooting Burns in three months, there's enough time for us to do everything and annoy Julie out of her mind by doing everything for her." Actually, that'd probably just be Gerry.

"We'll wait on her hand and foot, just like boy does for Master." Jonny stops, thinks that through. "Not exactly like that, but you know what he means."

"Yeah, I do." Gerry ruffles Jonny's hair. "Wait on her until she yells at us."

"And then leave the house for a few hours, come back and wait on her some more." Jonny shakes his head, nudging up into Gerry's ruffling. He likes that childish touch.

Gerry grins wide. "That's the idea, love. You're going to be great at this."

"No, _we're_ going to be great at this, Pire. In it together."

Gerry exhales. " _Yeah_. We're in this together. Going to be great daddies."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/90431.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	95. jonnyleemiller: Counting down

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/04/)-[17](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/04/17/) 21:10:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55137&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55137) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55137) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55137&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Counting down** _  
** [public] **

There's something strange about spending several hours a night chained to a manacle pretending to be a hostage. In a way, it's an odd roleplay. It's not all intense. There is humour. We've been through four days of previews and response seems good. Nearly a hundred shows of this might wear on the brain, but there's an end in sight ... June 18 and we head to Scotland for the summer.

Not thinking about Tuesday's opening night today, though. Ran the marathon this morning. One of these days, I'm going to break 3 hours. Ran a damned reputable 3:14:21. At least that was better than Ramsay.

**[locked to Gerry]**  
Sunday's the only day off for the next 10 weeks. If we plan on doing any doctor's visits with Julie, they'll mostly likely need to be early on Mondays so we can head up Sunday afternoon and then get back here in time for the show.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55137.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	96. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Opening night celebration

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/04/)-[19](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/04/19/) 23:13:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55576&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55576) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55576) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55576&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Opening night celebration** _  
**[players only. occurs tuesday night, april 19, after the opening of jonny's play "someone who'll watch over me" in the west end.]**

  
Opening night's done. Press night, they call it. When the people who want the paps to see them come out to the show. It goes well. Then there's the after-party. Jonny'd just as soon duck out of that one, get home and curl into the sofa with Gerry. He's making nice, though, smiling and taking the words of praise. After a half hour of it, he leans against Gerry's arm. "Could you take your boy home?" he whispers. "He's exhausted and would love to wrap up with his husband."

"Sure thing, love," Gerry murmurs into Jonny's ear. He's told Jonny over and over how amazing he was tonight and he knows that everyone else is, too. But he doubts that the rest of the audience has an urge to hold Jonny tight tonight and never let him get hurt again. Or maybe they do. Jonny's very good at what he does. "Anyone to say goodbye to?"

"No, sir. Told Mum and Da he'd see 'em in the morning before they went back to the hotel." Jonny slides his arm around Gerry's waist. "Other than that, the boy's been better than nice to everyone."

Gerry blushes at just the mention of Jonny's mum. He's sure she wasn't giving him as many knowing looks as he thinks she was, but she probably was. "Alright. Let's get out of here, then."

The drive home's quick, barely enough time for Jonny to lay his head back on the seat, close his eyes and breathe non-theater air. He does enjoy what he does, wouldn't've taken the play if he didn't, but he relishes the idea of not doing it, of staying home. Maybe having the baby will let him just be the house husband.

Gerry drives quickly. Now that he has Jonny to himself, it's hard to keep from touching him. He pulls into the driveway and parks. "You hungry?"

Jonny opens his eyes, looks around. "Home. Good." He glances at Gerry. "Hungry? Not really. Except for a husband who looks delicious."

Gerry grins. "I do, do I? And I'm hungry for a husband who looks like he needs some extreme cuddling. But do you want a sandwich first, or just go straight to sex?"

Holding his hands up, Jonny weighs his options. "Sandwich. Sex. Tough choice, Master. Can he have the sex now and get a midnight snack if he's still awake after?"

"Of course." Gerry unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over to hit the button on Jonny's. "And then we can have another go at it."

Jonny peels himself out of the car, seriously considering the slide to concrete, dropping to hands and knees and just crawling into the house. But then his good pants would get messed up and that's not right. So he walks into the house, leaning against the wall in the laundry room. "Sex. Sandwich. Sex. Ready."

"Good." Gerry's a little behind him and he tugs at Jonny's shirt. "Arms up. As long as we're here, might as well strip here."

"Yes, Master." Jonny raises his arms, stretching. It's nice being stripped on occasion.

"Good boy." Gerry pulls Jonny's shirt up and over, then tosses it to the side. "Now spread your legs like a good slut."

That's an easy order to obey, Jonny leaning into the wall, spreading his legs out shoulder-width. Good slut.

Very good slut. Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny's waist and slowly unbuttons his fly. Then he slides his hand in and strokes Jonny's cock. Gerry leans in close. "I think this is the point where I tell you that I'm going to have my wicked way with you," he whispers. "But you already know that." He takes Jonny's earlobe between his teeth and bites down hard while squeezing his hand.

Jonny moans. "This is where slave begs for Master to take him, wicked way and all." He tilts his head, tugging his ear against Gerry's teeth, making the bite rougher, harsher, even better. "Feels so good. Been hard for the last hour, wanting you."

Gerry pulls back a little. "Is that so?" It's a growl now, deep and dark and promising. "Been hard for me? My little slut is so presumptuous." He slides his fingers up and down Jonny's cock. "Maybe my little slut should make up for it."

"Slut's always hard for Master." Jonny shifts his weight, spreading his legs a bit more. " _Only_ for Master. Love the way Master makes his slut feel, hard and wanting and, yes, slut will make up for whatever Master feels he needs to."

"Good boy." Gerry pushes Jonny's head against the wall and then bites the back of his neck. He's going to have some fun.

_Oh, makeup's going to love that one. Less for them to do._ "Thank you, Master. Love that."

"You better." Gerry bites down harder.

"Fucksick, oh, yeah." Jonny's harder than ever, on edge at Gerry's every touch. "Master, bites, perfect."

Really? Then he'll just have to do this more often. Bite his boy and mark him and claim him. Then again, Gerry does it all the time. But he could stand to do it more often. "Come for me," he growls. "When you can. Right now."

Words flow over him, in and out of his brain, and they're barely out of Gerry's mouth before Jonny's coming, cock jerking against Gerry's hand. "Ohgodyesfuckyesohhell." It hurts, being so hard, and the pain's exquisite, brilliant, Jonny's cock pulsing streams of come until there's nothing left to give, his forehead flat against the wall, legs spread and body at his husband's mercy.

Holy fuck. There's nothing like feeling Jonny coming against him. Nothing. Gerry rubs himself insistently against Jonny's arse. "Fuck you. Now."

"Please. Slave's ready." Jonny's smart enough to have prepped before the play, which helped to make him hard as it was ending, just in anticipation.

"Good slave." Gerry pulls back and strips off quickly. "Get your pants down." He's going to fuck Jonny here. Bed's for later. Walls are just fine.

Jonny fumbles for a moment, thinking he must've forgotten how to use his fingers, and then he shoves his pants down, remembering to toe out of his loafers and step out of them, kicking them aside before going back into position, legs spread and hands against the wall.

There. _There._ Best...best boy in the whole fucking world. Gerry pins Jonny hard against the wall and thrusts in hard without any warning. He groans. _Yes._ Fuck. Jonny. His Jonny.

He pounds his fists into the wall, thankful for a proper house and not the flat he lived in for so many years where the neighbors heard everything, and then Jonny screams, good pain shooting through his body as he clenches around Gerry's cock, forcing the friction while Gerry sinks deeper.

Jesus Christ! Gerry groans, eyes closed tight. "Fuck, Teak!" So tight. Jonny's always so tight, and so hot, and so fucking a great fuck.

Jonny laughs. _Fuck Teak. Yes. Please. It's a very good thing._ He braces against the wall, pushing back. "Please, Master, fuck your boy harder."

Gerry doesn't think he can. His cock might fall off. But he'll try. He'll give Jonny anything. He fucks Jonny harder, each thrust burning.

That's almost enough to make Jonny hard again, if his cock weren't aching from having just come. It's more than enough to make him open himself wider, spreading legs out and pushing back against every thrust.

"Mine," Gerry growls. He takes a deep breath and pulls almost all the way out before shoving back in. "Mine!"

"Fuck, yes, yours. Always. Ever."

His. His slut. His Jonny. His good, good boy, his adorable slut, his slave, his Jonny. His. "Mine," Gerry grunts, and then he almost screams as he comes.

"Yours." Jonny screams, shouts at loud as he can. Gerry's coming hard and warm inside him, marking and claiming and it's exactly where he wants to be, who he is, Master's slut, his good boy. _His._

Yes. His. Gerry rests his head on Jonny's shoulder and opens his eyes. "Christ, Teak." He rubs his cheek against Jonny's skin. "Let's not move."

"Okay." It's all Jonny can get out of his throat. He's not eager to move either. Maybe ever.

"Good." Gerry inhales, then exhales. Mmm. Nice. "Just stay here."

"Yes, sir. Fine, sir. Not going anywhere, sir." Jonny breathes in and out. Slow, steady. "Staying here, slave with Master. Very happy."

"Me, too." Gerry kisses the skin near his lips. "Mm. You were wonderful tonight."

"You, too, Master. Wonderful for being there, being here." Jonny slowly moves his hands down the wall, reaches back and grabs Gerry's waist, tugging him closer. "Bed now? Curl up with each other and drift off would be perfect."

No. Bed means having to move. Gerry doesn't want to move. But Jonny feels so nice... "Okay. Bed. Sleep." Curl up and hold Jonny tight through the night.

"We have to move for that, Master," Jonny murmurs, "unless you put the bed down here today while your boy was gone." He chuckles, forehead still pressed into the wall. "Or guess we could just pass out on the couch."

Couch? No fucking way. Too small. Gerry shakes his head. "'m moving, 'm moving. Upstairs."

_Couch option always gets him moving._ Jonny peels himself off the way as Gerry steps back, slowly turns around and kisses Gerry's cheek. "No rush, Master. Boy'll let you sleep in, wake you up properly when he gets back from breakfast."

Very kind of him. Except that he might wake up when Jonny isn't there and that would be bad. But he probably won't. "Yes, dear." Gerry wraps his arm around Jonny's waist. "Love you."

"Love you." Jonny leans into the pull, wraps his arm around Gerry. Yeah, they can make it up the stairs this way, and that's a good thing 'cause Jonny's not letting go. "C'mon, let the boy tuck you in."

"Good idea." Gerry grins. "Oh. Never got you your sand which." Oops. He'll just have to get Jonny three or four of them tomorrow.

"That's all right, Pire. He'll sneak down to the kitchen middle of the night if he's hungry." Not that Jonny expects to do that. Right now he just wants sleep, Gerry's body against his, and 7 a.m. is going to come much sooner than he wants.

Oh. Okay. Smart boy. "Or poke me awake and I'll do it for you." Knight in shining armor. He's going to rescue the poor captive hostage and pamper him until he can be hurt again.

"Yes, Master." Jonny yawns as they manage to reach the stairs. "Poke you."

"Mmhmm. Then I'll poke you back." And poke him good. Jonny always needs a good poking. Climbing the stairs is like climbing a mountain, but at the top is sleeping wrapped around Jonny, so Gerry does it, taking it a step at a time. Once upstairs, Gerry lays Jonny down on the bed and curls up around him. He sighs happily. Much better.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55576.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	97. jonnyleemiller: Vignette: Jonny tells Mum & Da about the baby

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/04/)-[20](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/04/20/) 08:36:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55426&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55426) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55426) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55426&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Jonny tells Mum & Da about the baby** _  
** [players only. wednesday morning, april 20, jonny has breakfast with his parents, ann and alan miller.] **

  
Jonny's laughing as he runs into the Establishment hotel. His parents should _not_ be staying here. It's just not right. It's just weird. And, somehow, appropriate. He has his bat pendant on this morning, the leather collar being worn only at home these days so he won't forget to take it off before he heads to the theater. He slows down and takes a breath before heading into the dining room, nodding at the vaguely familiar attendant who greets him.

"Morning, Mum." Jonny leans in, kisses his mother as he walks up to the table. "Da," he adds, yawning as he looks across the table.

Ann Miller turns. "Jonny, you look pale. Getting enough sleep? Everything all right? Problems at home?"

Her husband, Alan, laughs. "Let the boy sit down, Ann, and get some coffee before you grill him." He shakes his head. "Morning, son. At least you got to move out of the house."

"Fine. Just make fun of me, Alan. I just care about our son."

"So do I, hon, but he looks fine. He's in a rather intense play."

"Oh, yes, Jonny, the play. It was wonderful."

"Thanks." Jonny pulls out a chair and sits down, nodding as the waiter asks about pouring coffee. "You guys order yet?"

"No. Ready though." Alan looks at the waiter. "Full English, extra tomatoes. She'll have eggs over-easy with toast. Jonny?"

"Uh, let me have two eggs poached, on toast, with bacon and hashbrowns." Jonny settles into the chair, picks up his coffee.

"So?"

"What?"

"Everything fine?"

"Yes, ma'am. Everything's great. I'm fine. Just tired." _A night of really incredible sex._ "Gerry's fine, but he's not a morning person so I let him sleep and I'll wake him up when I get home."

"That's fine, hon. I was just asking." Ann stirs a lump of sugar into her tea.

Jonny feels 12 again. "Just wanted to chat with you before you head home."

"What's wrong?" Ann puts her spoon down, reaches over and touches Jonny's arm. "Sex problems?"

No, not 12. Maybe 15. Jonny blushes, sinks down into his chair.

"Ann." Alan sputters his coffee. "Would you not embarrass the boy?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make sure Jonny knows he can talk about anything with us."

"I'm sure he knows that, dear." Alan smiles at his son, the grin Jonny knows as the _I have to live with her_ one.

Jonny keeps d sipping his coffee, drinking most of it without adding the cream or sugar he normally takes. "It's a good thing."

"So?"

"Ever thought about having a grandchild?" Jonny mumbles the words against the edge of his cup.

"What?"

"Grandchild. You want one?"

"Every mother thinks about it," Ann says. "Pretty much gave up on it when you divorced that nice girl and decided you were gay."

"He didn't decide, Ann. He just is."

"Oh, I know. Didn't mean to say he could be different. I _do_ understand the whole concept of being gay, Alan."

"Well, it doesn't sound like it when you put it that way."

Jonny sighs. It's definitely like being 15 again and sitting at the dinner table and listening to his parents talk around him. "You're getting one."

"Alan, Jonny knows I don't care he's gay and I adore Gerry --"

"Ann, did you hear your son?" Alan grins.

"No."

"He said we're getting a grandchild."

"He what?" Ann turns away from Alan and stares at Jonny. "We are? How?"

"Mum, do I need to explain _that_?" Jonny laughs and sets his coffee cup down.

"No." She shakes her head. "I know how babies are made, Jonathan Lee Miller."

Jonny straightens up. Immediately. "Yes, ma'am." He looks across the table, looking for some help from his father.

"Are you and Gerry adopting?" Alan asks.

"Uh, no. It'll be ours. Um, mine."

"Okay, son, I think you _will_ have to explain that one."

Jonny wonders if maybe an email would've been easier. Just a simple "You've got a grandbaby" popping up on their computers instead of having to explain all this. "Artificial insemination, Da."

"You've got a new girlfriend, then?"

"No. Not a girlfriend. It's a surrogate mother." Jonny can almost feel the cringe his mother makes. He doesn't have to see it.

"Just some girl none of us know?" Ann looks at Alan and then back at Jonny. "Is that how it's done?"

"You know her. Well, haven't actually met her, but you know her brother."

"Jude has a sister, doesn't he?"

Alan shrugs. "I think so."

"No." Jonny tries not to shout. "I mean, yes, he does, but no, it's not--" He stops, thinks on the insanity of the conversation and how it's going to just get stranger. "Mum, it's Julie Butler."

"Butler?" Ann asks. Jonny can see the realization dawn very slowly. "That's Gerry's last name."

"Yes, ma'am." Jonny swallows hard. "It's his sister."

"His sister?"

"Yes, ma'am. She's pregnant." Jonny's smiling. "And it's mine, so me and Gerry are going to be daddies."

Ann doesn't say anything for a long minute, then she nods slowly. "When's the baby due?"

"Uh, December 23."

"Christmas baby," Alan says, smiling as much as his son. "That'll be nice."

"You're happy, Da?"

"Of course, Jonny. Think it's wonderful. Not without its complications, but a good thing, I think."

"Thanks. We're excited." Jonny leans over to his mother. "You okay, Mum?"

Ann joins in the smiling. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about whether I want to be called Nana or Nonna."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55426.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	98. gerard: London Bar, Saturday night 4/23

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/23/) 23:57:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91301&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91301) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91301) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91301&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**London Bar, Saturday night 4/23** _  
[players only. Edited for just Jonny and Ger interactions. Complete log can be found [here](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/156092.html).]

  
**Jonny:** *walks into club, quickly spying Jude and Ewan sitting at the bar, and makes a circuitous route over to avoid being seen. Sneaks in behind Jude, puts his hands up around his head and covers his eyes* Buy a boy a pint?

**Jude:** Aagh! *shakes dramatically* Don't _do_ that, Jonny! Scared the life outta me!

**Ewan:** *laughs* Nice.

**Jonny:** *laughs, kisses Jude on the cheek* Hi, Ewan. Sorry, Jude. Too easy a target.

**Ewan:** *glances around* Ger not with you tonight? You finally have that operation to separate you at the hip, then?

**Jude:** But yeah, I'll get you a drink. Just in time!

**Jude:** Drinking game?

**Jonny:** Haha. Boy's on way home from theatre. Master may or may not join him later. *slides into a space beside Jude* Sure, a small game might be safe.

**Bowie:** I Never?

**Ewan:** Sounds all right to me.

**Jude:** *holds up glass* Of course, this is Diet Coke but...haha! that's probably just as well.

**Helena:** *smiles, glances at wine glass* Is that one where you drink if you have or if you haven't? Just wondering if I'll need a refill.

**Bowie:** You drink if you've done it.

**Jonny:** *slips arm around Jude's shoulder* Good to see you again. Think he could get you to lunch one day, catch up? *waves for bartender* Pint special, please.

**Jude:** *grins and leans in to kiss Jonny on the cheek* Lovely to see you, too, mate. Where are my tickets?

**Jonny:** You haven't said how many nights you're coming.

**Ewan:** *grins at David* With this group, I imagine we'll all be getting pissed, then.

**Bowie:** *just smiles knowingly*

**Jude:** *laughs* I'll come as often as I can. *winks and turns to address everyone* Okay then...who's starting? What's the traditional opening? I've never been to Disneyland? Except, I have, so I can't start...

**Jonny:** I've never had sex at Disneyland. *grins as bartender hands him the beer*

**Bowie:** *doesn't drink*

**Jude:** *laughs* Straight in at the deep end there... Typical.

**Ewan:** I haven't either, so I guess I'm safe for the moment. We going down in line here? *elbows Jude* Guess that means you're next.

**Helena:** *doesn't drink* *giggles* He's a cutie, isn't he?

**Gerry:** *walks in and looks around for Jonny*

**Jude:** Uh... I never...fuck, this is harder than it sounds. I've never had sex...in the sea.

**Bowie:** *drinks*

**Jonny:** *drinks* *looks up, sees Ger, waves him over*

**Gerry:** Hey! *goes over to Jonny*

**Helena:** *drinks*

**Jude:** Hey, Gerard. Grab yourself a...fizzy drink and join in. Ewan's turn.

**Gerry:** Turn for what? *orders a Coke*

**Ewan:** *frowns* Um...well, I've done it on the beach, but I guess not actually in the water...

**Jonny:** *moves over, wrapping himself around Ger, arm around waist, and nuzzling into throat* Evening, Master. Boy hates two-show days.

**Gerry:** *kisses Jonny's forehead* Poor boy. You look tired.

**Jonny:** Exhausted, but wound up. Thought he'd stop, get a pint. *smiles weakly* That's all right?

**Gerry:** More than fine. *looks down* What's he drinking?

**Bowie:** I've never...fucked upside down.

**Jonny:** Guinness. Just one, Master. Promise. *glances up* And we're playing I Never.

**Gerry:** *grins* And has my boy never done a lot of things?

**Helena:** Clarify, please? Both parties upside down or just one? *manages not to blush asking*

**Bowie:** Either, really. I hadn't thought about it.

**Ewan:** Well, I haven't either way.

**Jonny:** *drinks* Your boy's done a lot of things. You drink if you've done it.

**Gerry:** Okay. Fuck upside down? *doesn't drink*

**Helena:** *to David* Thank you, sir. *drinks, just a tiny sip*

**Ewan:** So, my turn now? *taps his glass idly* Let's see...I've never gone down on a girl.

**Bowie:** *drinks*

**Gerry:** *doesn't drink*

**Jonny:** *thinks on it*

**Jude:** *grins and takes a sip*

**Helena:** *drinks, again that tiny sip*

**Jonny:** *decides he never did, not even in a drunken state of lapsed memory*

**Jude:** Right, lady's choice...

**Helena:** That means it's my turn? *tilts head* I've never done rope bondage.

**Gerry:** *considers* Define rope bondage.

**Helena:** *turns to Ger* Being tied up in elaborate style. And we haven't met, have we? Helena. *extends hand*

**Jude:** *takes a sip and looks meaningfully at Ewan* We've definitely done that.

**Bowie:** *drinks*

**Gerry:** *shakes* *doesn't take a drink*

**Ewan:** We have at that. *grins at Jude and takes a drink*

**Jonny:** *mutters* Oh, I know that doesn't count. *doesn't drink*

**Helena:** I believe it's back to the boys, now.

**Jude:** Well, what about Gerard? Have you had a turn mate?

**Gerry:** No... *thinks* I've never, uh, given a blowjob while driving.

**Bowie:** *drinks and orders another beer*

**Ewan:** Well, I've never given one while _I_ was driving, so... *doesn't drink*

**Jonny:** *doesn't drink*

**Gerry:** *looks at Jonny* Wanna fix that?

**Jude:** Um...me neither. Hand job, not a blow job. *laughs* That was probably too much information.

**Jonny:** You said while driving. Boy's never blown anyone while he was driving. Now if we're talking blowing you while you're driving, then Jonny should drink half the glass.

**Gerry:** I've also given a handjob. *grins at Jude*

**Gerry:** Hmm. Might not be safe, unless we were doing that bumper car driving.

**Bowie:** Bumper cars? *blinks*

**Jude:** Okay...next! You playing Gerard?

**Gerry:** Yeah.

**Ewan:** He just went. I think it's Jonny's turn again.

**Jude:** Oh, damn... I thought that was Jonny. Too much Diet Coke for me. I should get a beer... *leans over to the bar and orders a drink*

**Jonny:** *laughs* Uh, okay. Let the boy think a second.

**Jonny:** I've never been shagged on a carousel.

**Gerry:** *drinks*

**Bowie:** *doesn't drink*

**Ewan:** Me neither. What's with the funfair theme, anyway? *sticks out his tongue at Jonny*

**Jonny:** *sticks tongue out back at* Don't know. Maybe we're going to Brighton on holiday.

**Gerry:** *perks up* We are?

**Jonny:** Not that the boy knows of. We have to head to Glasgow when the play's finished. *grins widely*

**Helena:** *drinks*

**Jude:** Oooh! Someone has, then...

**Gerry:** *grins* Yes, we do. *ruffles Jonny's hair*

**Bowie:** *to Helena* Tell us about it.

**Helena:** Brighton's a lovely place. *takes another sip of wine* And the pier is so crowded at night that you can get away with most anything.

**Bowie:** Mmm. *picturing it*

**Helena:** It helps to have a lover who's a bit of an exhibitionist and a lover's lover who can stand guard. *smiles*

**Jude:** Right...my turn again. Just as I get my beer. Let's see... I never had sex with uh...on...jeez...in a field. There. One for the country lads and lasses.

**Bowie:** *drinks*

**Jonny:** *drinks, pauses, drinks again*

**Helena:** I assume film sets count.

**Ewan:** What sort of field?

**Gerry:** *drinks*

**Jude:** Well... I dunno. Any sort of field as long as it's outside in the country. And barns don't count. And not in a tent, either.

**Helena:** *drinks* You gentlemen are going to think me a proper slut if we continue much longer.

**Ewan:** Well, we shagged on that hill when we were in Scotland last year, so that should count for you, too. Anyway, I've done it a couple times, then. *drinks*

**Bowie:** *to Helena* We're none of us choir boys...

**Jude:** That wasn't a field! It was...like, a hill and all. Oh, damn... I suppose so, but I don't really think it counts. *takes a drink anyway*

**Bowie:** I've never done water sports.

**Gerry:** *drinks*

**Helena:** Okay, I'm safe on this one. *doesn't drink* *glances at nearly empty glass* Good thing, too.

**Ewan:** Nor me. *doesn't drink*

**Jonny:** *looks at Ger, mouths 'You have?' Blinks. 'Okay.'* *doesn't drink*

**Bowie:** Lou has. *laughs to himself*

**Gerry:** *smirks at Jonny*

**Jude:** *raises eyebrows and drinks*

**Jonny:** *blushes, tries to cover it up with a grin* *mutters under breath* I've never done it, but doesn't mean I wouldn't try.

**Gerry:** *licks lips* If you want to, love.

**Jonny:** *blushes a shade of scarlet brighter than a football jersey* *drinks just to wet throat*

**Ewan:** And we're back to me, eh? Um... I've never done like, puppy play or any sort of pet stuff.

**Gerry:** *drinks*

**Jonny:** *doesn't even bother to put glass down, keeps drinking*

**Jude:** *shrugs and takes a good-sized drink*

**Bowie:** *doesn't drink*

**Helena:** *doesn't drink* Never saw the appeal of that one.

**Bowie:** Neither have I. It's almost a-turn _off_.

**Gerry:** *orders another Coke*

**Helena:** So, out of curiosity... *looks from Jude to Jonny to Ger* Why?

**Gerry:** Why have I done it, or why did I like it?

**Helena:** Both. *orders another glass of wine*

**Jude:** Oh, come on... Never wanted to be a pony? Even as a little girl? *grins*

**Gerry:** *shrugs* Because Jonny looks gorgeous in a collar and leash, curled at my feet.

**Ewan:** *grins at Ger* Well, you can do that without the puppiness.

**Gerry:** *grins back* True, but it's extra cute when he's wrestling with a tennis ball.

**Helena:** *to Jude* No. I wanted to _ride_ the pony, not be it. *glancing at Jonny* You like it?

**Jonny:** Yes, ma'am. Very much. *sticks tongue out at Ewan again* Boy makes a great puppy, and he likes the pretend part.

**Jude:** There's something...well, you can put aside a lot of, um, human conditioning you know. Act on a more primal level, I suppose.

**Helena:** That you can't get in other roleplay? Is that it?

**Ewan:** *looks down at his glass and tries not to think about Jude being Sadie's pet* *wishes he hadn't brought it up*

**Jonny:** It's like Jude says, something primal. Boy didn't like it at first, but he's kinda addicted now. I've never been a kitty, though.

**Ewan:** *concentrates harder on his glass*

**Gerry:** *coughs* Who's turn is it?

**Ewan:** *quickly* Uh, Helena's.

**Jude:** *looks at Ewan and reaches out, putting his hand on Ewan's knee* Hey...you okay? *leans in towards him* Maybe we should go upstairs then, eh?

**Helena:** My turn again? Already?

**Bowie:** Yes.

**Ewan:** *glances at Jude* I'm fine, but yeah... We oughta head up there if we're going to go.

**Helena:** Hmm. *grins* I've never had five guys so attentive to my every word in a bar.

**Bowie:** *drinks*

**Ewan:** *laughs*

**Gerry:** *chuckles*

**Ewan:** Five...? Hmm... *downs the last of his beer* Yeah, probably.

**Jonny:** *laughs*

**Ewan:** Well, I guess we're heading upstairs, then. *stands* Good to see you lot again. *grins at David* And nice to meet you.

**Bowie:** Very nice to meet you, too. *grins back*

**Jonny:** *laugh turns to a yawn. Leans against Ger's arm* Master want to take his boy home, put him to bed? *glances at Ewan and Jude* Night, guys. Will ring you later in the week, plan something.

**Jude:** Sounds brilliant.

**Ewan:** *he and Jude finish their goodbyes and make their way upstairs*

**Gerry:** *nods, wraps arm around Jonny's shoulder* C'mon, then, take him home and do wicked things to him. *they make their goodbyes and head off*

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/91301.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	99. jonnyleemiller: [locked to Gerry]

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/04/)-[24](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/04/24/) 11:38:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55836&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55836) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55836) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=55836&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[locked to Gerry]**_  
Boy should play drinking games more often. He finds out the most interesting things.

Water sports? Serious?  
And on a carousel?

Boy is incredibly curious.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-04-24 07:02 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?thread=76316&format=light#t76316))   
---|---  
Yes, serious. Been there, done that. Doesn't rank on my top-twenty fun things to do on a Saturday night, but if you want to do it, we can talk about it.  
  
The carousel was a drunken night when I was seventeen. I could get Conner to corroborate, if you'd like. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?replyto=76316&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?thread=76316&format=light#t76316))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-04-24 07:05 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?thread=76572&format=light#t76572))   
---|---  
Slave was just curious, Master. He wouldn't think of asking Master to do anything he doesn't like.  
  
Somehow he doubts Conner would speak to him, much less give him details about Master's previous life.  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?replyto=76572&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?thread=76316&format=light#t76316))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?thread=76572&format=light#t76572))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-04-24 08:12 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?thread=76828&format=light#t76828))   
---|---  
What makes you say that? I'm sure Conner would love to tell you all the stupid things I've done. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?replyto=76828&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?thread=76572&format=light#t76572))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?thread=76828&format=light#t76828))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-04-24 08:16 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?thread=77340&format=light#t77340))   
---|---  
Oh, sure, your boy'll just ring him up this summer and we can spend the day shopping for the baby and gossiping over coffee. *smirks*  
  
And boy doesn't think carousel sex is stupid. He was just surprised to know Master had done it. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?replyto=77340&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/55836.html?thread=76828&format=light#t76828))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	100. gerard: Ger/JL: Friday morning masturbation (and blowjob)

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/)-[29](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/29/) 09:21:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91888&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91888) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91888) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91888&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Friday morning masturbation (and blowjob)** _  
[players only]

  
The shower's still running when Jonny comes back up to the bedroom, tray in hand with toast and coffee. He sets it on the bed and walks into the bathroom, slipping out of the drawstring pants he'd tugged on to slip outside to get the paper, and settles onto the floor. He doesn't say anything, just kneels quietly until Master's finished and needs him.

Gerry comes naked out of the shower, a towel fluffing in his hair. He rubs Jonny's collar. "G'morning, pet."

"Morning, Master." Jonny purrs, keeping his eyes and head lowered. He _loves_ having his collar touched, rubbed, especially these days, when he can't wear it all the time. "Toast and coffee, with the paper, are on the bed, Master. Can your boy dry you off?"

Gerry looks down. "I'm already pretty dry," he says, walking past Jonny and out of the bathroom, tossing the towel to the hamper. "He can curl up on the bed next to me and be handfed, if he wants."

"He'd like that." It's grounding, Gerry's orders reinforcing Jonny's place in exactly the way he needs. Jonny follows, crawling across the floor, taking position by the bed. "He's missing being with Master all day."

"Poor boy." Gerry runs his fingers through Jonny's hair. "Get up here, then."

Jonny pulls himself up, stands, easily resisting the urge to lean in, leaving his hands behind his back, head down. Slave's position, and he loves it. "Yes, Master. Boy finds himself looking forward to Sundays, marking days off the calendar."

Gerry pulls Jonny in close and offers him a bit of toast. "Do you want to do anything special next Sunday?"

Being pulled in close is even better. "That'd be nice, Master. Can your boy ask to be just a slave for the day?"

"Yes, he can." Gerry rubs Jonny's neck. "And he'll get it."

"Jonny likes being a slave." He purrs, rubs his head against Gerry's hand. "And husband and he's gonna love being a daddy." Jonny leaves out the _hates being an actor_ part, not wanting to set Gerry off this early in the morning.

"Love you when you're my slave and husband." Gerry tickles under Jonny's chin. "And you're going to make a fantastic daddy."

"Don't. Tickles." Jonny pulls away without meaning to. "Sorry, Master." He moves back, snuggling into Gerry's arm.

"Supposed to tickle," Gerry says, but starts stroking down Jonny's back. "Hungry?"

"A little. Hungry for Master more than breakfast." Jonny rolls his shoulders, arching against Gerry's strokes. "So, on Sunday, boy can be just your boy? Do nothing but exactly what you say all day?"

"Nothing but what I tell him to do," Gerry promises. He takes some toast and holds it in front of Jonny's mouth. "Open."

Jonny obediently opens his mouth. Nothing more. Doesn't lean forward or take the toast. Just opens wide. A relief to not have to think, just to react.

"Good boy." Gerry puts the toast on Jonny's tongue. "Now chew and swallow."

Chew. Swallow. Easy commands. "Thank you, Master. Jonny appreciates it."

"Know you do, pet." Gerry strokes Jonny's hair and keeps feeding him.

"Master," Jonny says between bites, "would you mind coming to the theater tonight, to pick him up?"

"No, I'll be there." Gerry eats a piece of toast and then drinks some coffee. "You want me to do it all the time, or just tonight?" If Jonny lets him, Gerry'll hover and never leave.

"Days he has two shows would be nice," Jonny murmurs. He'd ask Gerry to come sit backstage, but that might be pushing it, since he's not sure how well Gerry's handling the play as a whole, seeing how his character's held hostage, manacled -- Jonny had managed to bite back comments to the props guy that the ankle cuff wasn't really as tight as it could be -- and essentially breaks down before his exit. "Or whenever Master wants."

"Whenever you want." Gerry puts his hand on Jonny's neck and strokes with his thumb. "Jonny, if you let me, I'll be there every day, take you home, and take care of you."

"Jonny would like that." The touch soothes, eases, allowing Jonny to forget everything but being Gerry's, of belonging to this man and no one else for as long as he lives. "He loves you so much, just wants to serve you, be yours, not have to think about anything else."

"Okay." Gerry moves his hand up and starts playing with Jonny's hair. "Then I'll pick you up, drop you off. Come to every performance I can."

"Have two shows today, but still have time before he needs to get to the theatre." Jonny shakes his head. "Can't wait to cut this mess. Too unruly."

"Nice to play with, though." Enough of it that Gerry can really get a grip on it and tug Jonny around. "Want to go out for lunch before?"

"Master wants to take his boy out?" Jonny grins, blushes. "Can Jonny make a suggestion?"

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"Would you consider taking your boy to the Club? Maybe," Jonny pauses, blushing bright red, drops his voice to a whisper, "have a picnic on the grounds."

A picnic? Gerry grins. "What kind of picnic, dear?"

Jonny's snuggling closer, wrapping his arms around Gerry's waist. "Jonny thought Master might like taking his puppy out for some play."

Oh, puppy play! Gerry licks his lips and strokes Jonny's back. "Would you like that, pet? A picnic basket and a game of fetch?" It might not be the best time for it right now, though. Jonny does have to do the play, and Gerry doesn't know how well Jonny can switch out of headspace. It's been a while since he's tried to snap Jonny out of it.

"Yes, Master. Puppy would like to go out." Jonny's not thinking about the headspace, the zoning, other than it would let him just get away from everything for a few minutes. "He promises to be good. We could call ahead and arrange the food."

"We could." Gerry pats Jonny's back. "But do you want to wait until Sunday? Master wants to have lots and lots of playtime with his puppy."

_Of course. More time on Sunday. You're stupid, Jonny, thinking he'd want to do it today._ Jonny has his head buried into Gerry's side so his words are mumbled. "That's a better idea, Master. Jonny wasn't thinking. He can just make lunch here if Master wants."

Gerry frowns. He know he heard that right. "No," he says. He tugs Jonny's head back. "Talk to me. If you want to be my puppy today, you can be my puppy today. I always want my puppy around."

"Jonny wants to be whatever Master wants. Sunday _would_ be better for puppy to be around." Jonny's staring at Gerry, his head tilted back. He grins faintly. "Maybe Master would like a kitty for the morning. They're more house-friendly."

"I'm not worried about the house." Gerry strokes Jonny's cheek. "I'm worried about your headspace."

"Headspace? The one boy's in now or where he'd go for puppy?"

"Where he'd go for puppy," Gerry says. "I don't want to have you rush out of headspace just so you can get to the theatre in time."

"He understands. He loves Master for thinking about things like that. Jonny doesn't mind being in that headspace, blanking out. He wonders if it isn't how he gets through the role every night." Jonny moves, snuggling down into the bed.

Ouch. Gerry keeps touching Jonny, trying to be reassuring. "I want to be your lifeline," he murmurs. "I want to help you get through it." It's a very difficult role, Gerry knows. It's bad enough watching it night after night.

"You are. Boy is counting down the days till June 18." Gerry's touches reassure _and_ arouse, and Jonny starts squirming a little. "He'd already be packing but he suspects that's a bit over-eager, and he's being good about not calling Julie every day."

"Oops. We _weren't_ supposed to do that?" Guilty, guilty, guilty. "No wonder she sounded so exasperated."

Jonny laughs. "Oh, hell, we're in trouble now." He wriggles closer. "Boy will send her chocolate to make amends."

"And I'll send her flowers. Should be able to win her back that way." Gerry grins and slides his finger through Jonny's collar. "After all, who doesn't like chocolate and flowers?"

"As long as we're taking the thorns out first, Master," Jonny says. "But the chocolate's great. Do you think your boy would look good dipped in it?"

Gerry blushes at the mention of thorns. He reaches around and tweaks one of Jonny's nipples. "I think my boy would look better if master painted it on with his fingers. Melted chocolate all over and my boy could lick me clean."

Jonny winces, but it slides easily into a whimpering moan. "All better. That feels good, Master. And chocolate," he shifts into purring, "being painted by your fingers. Oh, fuck, your boy's hard just at the thought."

"I think he was hard before that thought." Gerry smirks and rubs the back of Jonny's neck. "Does my boy want to wank for me?"

"Yeah, he was, but Master's words make him harder. Master's touch makes him want to come. Please. He'd love to wank for Master, show him just how much he loves him."

"Of course he would." Gerry pulls Jonny back. "Lie up against the pillows, love, and spread your legs."

Jonny does exactly as he's told, pressing his back into the edge of the pillow, head near the top at the bed's rail. Then he spreads his legs. Wide. Puts his hands at his side until Master tells him otherwise.

"Good boy." Gerry moves so he's cross-legged in front of Jonny. "Keep your eyes open," he says, and starts to slide his hands slowly up Jonny's thighs.

That feels good, and Jonny's cock jerks in response to the touch, the slick glide of fingers on thighs. "Thought," he says, licking lips, "your boy was gonna jerk off, not Master."

"You thought wrong." Gerry teases the skin under his fingers and then pinches Jonny. "I think maybe my boy deserves a special treat."

"But--" Jonny catches himself, reminds himself that Master has the right to change his mind, torture his boy with kindness instead of making him wank. "Yes, Master." _Boy won't argue._

"But?" Gerry teases his fingers up Jonny's cock. "But you want to put on a show for me?"

Jonny giggles, then blushes. Guys don't giggle. "Boy likes doing that, but he likes Master's hand, too."

"So, which one? Have to choose, dear."

"Hate making choices. That's what Master does. Slave just does what he's told."

"I know he does." Gerry teases Jonny's foreskin. "But master's in a pampering mood. He wants to make you feel so very very good."

"Then Master should do what he wants," _regardless of his boy's desires_. Jonny smiles, whimpers at the tug of sensitive foreskin. "Slave is feeling quite nice."

Just nice? Hmm. Gerry pulls back. "Show me how you'd do it, if you were alone and desperate, with me on the phone telling you my fantasies."

"You on the phone." Jonny thinks about it. "Okay, first off, headset and get comfortable, like this. Then the boy would wrap his hand around his cock." He does that, fingers stretching and flexing as he circles near the base. "It'd depend on the fantasy whether he was rough or not, but he'd pull down, and make it slow." Jonny makes the fist and works it along his cock toward the head, pressing in against the hard, sensitive flesh.

"Mmm. That's beautiful." Gerry licks his lips. "The fantasy is about you in chains, desperate and aching, begging for more, and I'm beating you, going so soft that you keep begging for it harder."

"Ah, hell, you know your boy would beg. He'd be screaming, wanting more." Jonny twists his wrist, jerking hard on his cock, right below the head.

"I know he would be." Gerry traces the tattoo on his arm. Sharp lines down, over muscles. First one, and it was just for Jonny. "And I'd give him more, because I love him and I want him to be happy."

"Slave loves you." Jonny tracks Gerry's finger, watching him trace the tattoo, works his cock with more insistent tugs. "It's beautiful, what you did for him. What you do."

"Yours are nice, too." He can't imagine his Jonny without his tattoos. Each one is part of him. "Now imagine that master's cutting you. Imagine that I'm putting my initials on your leg. Imagine that you're tied down and blindfolded and you don't know where it's going to be next."

Jonny's breath hitches, catches in his throat. _Cutting. Oh, fuck, yes._ His eyes go dark, but he manages to keep them open, and he drags his other hand up over his thigh, slips it between his legs and clutches at his balls. No gentleness. "Master, your boy would almost come just at the words, of hearing Master wants to mark him like that."

"He doesn't have permission yet. He has to extend it, draw it out."

"Of course he doesn't." Jonny bites his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. He works his hand in rapid tugs up and down his cock. "He'd be begging for it, for permission to please Master, whether that meant coming or not."

Gerry stares at Jonny's hand on his cock and swallows hard on a dry throat. "It pleases master to see his boy desperate and begging before he gives him permission."

"Then Master should be damned happy. Boy's desperate." Jonny's cock is aching, flesh red and swollen, and he's not letting up on the strokes, roughly jerking off. "Boy would love to come. Not sure he can manage a hard-on through two shows."

"He won't have to." It's not even the least bit erotic to think of Jonny trying. Gerry's never been one for that kind of public embarrassment. "He can come as soon as master says he can."

"Thank you, Master. Boy appreciates that." Jonny squeezes his balls again, rubbing his finger under and back along the rough skin behind them. He hisses, that even more arousing, his cock demanding attention, a twist of wrist at the last second.

"Good boy." Gerry pinches Jonny's thigh. "Faster, now."

Pinch motivates. Not that Jonny needs the motivation. He's on the edge as it is, fighting not to slip and slide over it. He picks up speed, hand working back and forth on his cock creating a burning friction, the kind where, if he were alone, he'd be closing his eyes and letting the pain wash through him. He knows better, though, then to close his eyes with Master watching. Instead, he stares straight ahead, meeting Gerry's gaze with a panting smile. "Please, Master, may he," jerks harder, "come. Oh, fuck, please."

Gerry slides his hand up and cups Jonny's balls. He smirks. "Now, slut."

"Fuckyesthankyou." Jonny jerks once, twice, sharp tugs, and he comes, most of the white jets streaking his hand, coating his cock as he pulls his fingers back up along the stretch of red, sensitive flesh.

Gerry keeps his eyes open through it all, staring at Jonny. _Christ, he's beautiful._ He swallows hard and then grabs Jonny's wrist.

Jonny's startled, body tensing for a half-second. "Master," he murmurs, "love you."

"Love you, too." Gerry moves down and starts licking Jonny's hand. Mmm.

If he hadn't just come, Jonny would be hard again watching Gerry lick the come from his fingers. "Master want his boy to take care of him now?"

"Not yet." Gerry finishes licking Jonny clean, then moves up the bed to kiss his boy. There. Much better.

Kisses are nice, better than good, and Jonny leans up, kissing Gerry back. "Boy feels much better now," he murmurs, "but he'll count the minutes till Sunday."

"So will I." Gerry kisses Jonny's cheek and then moves down and kisses Jonny's neck. "I forget," he murmurs, "can I bite you here or not?"

"Yeah, think it's safe. One more bruise just adds to the reality."

Gerry doesn't want to think about the reality of the play. "Good," he says, and then scrapes his teeth down Jonny's neck before finding a good point and sucking on it.

Jonny would just as soon not think about the realities of the play, either, but they're there, lodged in his brain for the next six weeks. He purrs at the scrape, that final base-level connection made, and the sucking soothes.

Gerry waits for the noises, for those desperate little sounds, and bites down. Not too hard. He doesn't want the cast members to talk, not like they did the last time. He just wants to claim his boy.

Claim it does, deep and hard, and Jonny's melting as much as a human can. He doesn't care what his castmates think. David and Aidan are good guys, solid, and they're more the focus this time. especially since Jonny's not even onstage last act.

Gerry pulls back to look at Jonny's face. Hmm. Still able to think. Gerry puts his hand on Jonny's chest and then bites again, pinching Jonny's nipple hard.

"Fuck, Master, boy's gonna be hard again from all that." Jonny squirms. "Please, can he get Master inside him? Mouth. Arse. Not picky."

Gerry pinches Jonny's nipple harder, then pulls back, but not letting go. He likes the stretched look. "Why should I let my boy blow me?"

"'Cause he's begging and he's hasn't gotten to taste Master in days." Jonny winces, whimpers, revels in the pain. "Please. Pretty please."

"He's begging, yes, but I told him to do that." Gerry lets go of Jonny's nipple so he can count it off on his fingers. "And I know he hasn't gotten to taste Master in days. But _who_ says when he can and when he can't?"

"Master says." Jonny knows the rules. Master controls. He likes it that way.

"Exactly. Master does." Gerry slides his fingers down Jonny's stomach. "And if master wants his boy to give him a good reason, then my boy will give him a good reason."

"Good reason? Uh, um, because boy wants it isn't good, is it?"

"No, it isn't."

"Hmmm, nobody sucks Master better. Boy's mouth was made for Master's cock." Jonny gives Gerry a plaintive pout. "Please?"

Gerry rubs his neck and looks stern. "Do you want it, slut? Do you think you could make me fell good? Perhaps I should give my slave lessons in begging."

"Perhaps you should." Jonny tries to bite back the words, but he can't. He'll chalk it up to emotions later. "Yes, Master, slut wants it. Very badly. He can make Master feel very good." _He thinks he can._

"If you don't have words, slut, then show me." Gerry moves backwards and spreads his legs. "Show me how desperate and eager you can be for my cock."

Jonny immediately settles between Gerry's legs and dips his head. He licks Gerry's inner thigh and then along his cock. He has his hands behind his back, is balancing as well he can, and drags his tongue around the foreskin and back down until he's swiping over the heavy balls.

Oh. _Oh._ That's convincing enough, right there. Jonny's so fucking good at this. "That's-that's very good. Go on."

Sucking gently on the balls, Jonny switches and licks along the tight flesh beneath them, nudging Gerry's cock up with his nose. Then he pushes his tongue over the pucker of Gerry's hole, circling it once and pressing in, very hesitantly, very unsure, waiting for reaction.

"Fuck!" Gerry thrusts upward and closes his eyes tight. "I, uh, Jonny, want to last. Can you keep it to my cock?" He'll come in three seconds if Jonny keeps doing that.

Jonny pulls back, grins with a slight smirk. "Master wanted to see how eager his boy was."

"Yeah. Yeah." Gerry catches his breath and swallows. "Get it, Teak. Eager slut."

"So Master doesn't want his boy to finish?"

"Want my boy to blow me." Nothing else. Nothing that'll have him coming before he wants to.

Jonny shrugs, grins and stretches out his body into more of a crouching kneel again. He puts his tongue to Gerry's cock, licking in a swirl around the head, kid with an ice cream cone of the best chocolate-vanilla ripple he's ever had, and slowly wraps his lips over the flesh, carefully slipping down, teeth barely grazing, tongue pressing in underneath.

Fuck! He's not sure why he thought this would be easier than rimming, but it's not. Well, it is, in some ways, but in others... "Don't be a tease," he growls, knowing that it's going to come out harsher than he means it.

_Not being a tease._ Jonny mutters in his brain, then he's pushing forward hard, sinking down until his nose is plastered against Gerry's pubic hair and his throat is full of cock, thick, dripping and choking him in the most delicious of ways.

No, not a tease. Not a fucking tease. Gerry groans and comes, not wanting to hold back any longer. Jonny's mouth just feels so damn good.

_Yes!_ Okay, it's a shout no one can hear, but it feels good as come splashes in Jonny's throat and he sucks until there's nothing more. Jonny pulls back, licking Gerry's cock clean, and sits back on the bed. "Eager slut all finished. That was good, Master."

"Good?" Gerry whimpers and pushes himself up onto his elbow. "That was brilliant, boy."

"Yeah, it was." Jonny grins. "Boy thinks he can make it through the day now." He sighs, runs his hand through his hair, smoothing it down over his neck. "After a shower and quick run, and maybe another couple snogs."

"He can after a couple snogs?" Gerry grins and pulls Jonny closer to him. "Let's try that out."

Jonny wraps his arms around Gerry's waist, snuggles in closer, brushing his nose against Gerry's. "Love you," he says, pressing forward for the first quick snog.

"Love you, too," Gerry whispers, and then kisses Jonny hard. It's a thousand time better after torture, he's always thought, and Jonny is so warm and bendable over him. It'd be a sin to let go.

It's a perfect way to start the day, snuggled into Master's arms, safe in the knowledge this is home, this is where he belongs, where they're going to make a life together. It's more than enough to get through the four hours of pretending to be a hostage who's going to be executed, Jonny thinks, the security of Master's touch waiting for him at the end of the night.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/91888.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	101. gerard: London Bar Chat, Saturday April 30th

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/)-[30](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/04/30/) 22:06:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91450&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91450) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91450) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91450&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**London Bar Chat, Saturday April 30th** _  
[players only. Edited for Ger and Jonny bits [from](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/156797.html) [here](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/157080.html).]

  
**Mark Lutz:** *a little tired and missing the hell out of Keanu, Mark heads into the bar in dire need of a beer*

**Jude Law:** *pushes through the front door, simultaneously thumbing his mobile phone off and putting it away in his pocket. He's wearing a dark jacket, a white open-necked shirt, and loose dark purple pants with a subtle stripe.* * heads to the bar and takes a seat on one of the tall stools there*

**Mark:** *gives an absent tug to his tee-shirt and wonders if he should've dressed better -- still not quite used to the London club* *to the bartender* A pint of something sweet and bitter, I don't care what.

**Jonny:** *looks up from where he and Ger are sitting at a table, munching on the remnants of vinegared chips, to see Mark and Jude come in* *nudges Ger* Looks like familiars around tonight, Master. Want to say hello or stay here?

**Gerard:** *looks also* Say hello.

**Jude:** *to the bartender* Mineral water, thanks.

**Mark:** *trades cash for the pint, and turns to face the room, leaning against the bar and taking a long swallow*

**Jonny:** Yes, Master. *stuffs another chip into his mouth, chewing* Okay if your boy crawls over, maybe kneels by your feet?

**Gerard:** *ruffles Jonny's hair* No. You're on display tonight.

**Mark:** *sees Ger and JL and grins, but lacks the energy to move so he waves them over*

**Jonny:** *grins, slides off chair to floor* Thank you, Master. *feels much more comfortable there, jeans buffering his knees and t-shirt hanging loose*

**Gerard:** You're welcome. *stands up and leads Jonny over to Jude*

**Jonny:** *crawls after, using every slinking technique he's learned, rubbing his head against Ger's leg when they stop at the bar*

**Jude:** *turns as Gerard approaches* Hullo there. *looks down to see Jonny crawling behind him and grins*

**Gerard:** Hi, Jude. How're you doing?

**Jude:** Pretty good thanks.

**Jonny:** *kneels up, smiles at Jude* Evening, Jude.

**Jude:** Hey there. Good to see you.*grins at Jonny* Can I get you a drink Gerry? And one for your boy?

**Gerard:** I'm good. *looks down* Jonny, you want?

**Jonny:** Whatever Master allows, Sir. *likes being called Ger's boy, especially by Jude* He's a bit thirsty.

**Gerard:** You can have whatever you want.

**Jonny:** Just a Coke, then, Master.

**Jude:** *orders a Coke for Jonny*

**Jude:** So, uh... Gerry. How's life treating you these days then?

**Gerard:** It's been really good. I'm going up to Scotland to film Burns soon. What about you?

**Jonny:** *leans closer to Ger, rubbing his cheek against his thigh, thinking about what else they'll be doing in Scotland, smiling*

**Jude:** I'm good... Just made an offer on a new place so, fingers crossed I'll have my own home soon. Uh... just taking it easy for a couple of weeks and then it's back to work. I'm hoping to just hang out, take in a play or two... *winks at Jonny* if I get some tickets...

**Gerard:** What are you working on?

**Joseph:** Peking? Well, you have a sense of humour, I'll give you that

**Mark:** *laughs* Some people say more than I should.

**Mark:** So what about you? Working?

**Joseph:** Always. Working on 'Therese Raquin' right now.

**Jude:** *to Gerard* A new Anthony Minghella piece, about a London architect reassessing his life.... Should be good. It's virtually tailor made for me and I love the fact I'm going to be filming in London.

**Gerard:** Wow. Sounds like a great part. *hesitantly* Will Ewan be around...?

**Jude:** Tonight?

**Gerard:** In general, when you're shooting. *shrugs* *doesn't mention about Jude getting a new place*

**Mark:** *shakes head* I'm not familiar with that -- pathetically out of the loop these days. What is it?

**Jude:** He's starting work on Guys and Dolls... opening in the West End. That's where he is tonight. They're having a "getting to know you" evening with the cast and crew, which I suspect will end up down the pub.

**Jude:** I'm hoping he'll show later but... *shrugs* not counting on it.

**Gerard:** Guys and Dolls? That sounds fantastic.

**Jude:** Yeah, he's playing Sky Masterson... *beams proudly* And he's driving me nuts singing in the shower... *laughs*

**Jonny:** *laughs at the thought, blushes, mutters* Boy can sympathize.

**Gerard:** *grins* Impertinent boy.

**Jonny:** *to Ger* Sorry, Master. Just commiserating with Jude over having to listen to shower singing.

**Gerard:** Don't make me swat you, dear.

**Jude:** *laughs again* He's got a great voice... even better now he's getting some training but... *shrugs* you know. Actually, I don't really mind. I just like to tease him.

**Jonny:** *grins at Ger* Yes, Master. Wouldn't want to be swatted. *smirks* That would be a bad thing.

**Gerard:** *groans* Yes, it would be. Maybe Ewan and I should get together. We could be the Shower Singing Scotsmen.

**Jonny:** *coughs, really trying to ignore how hard his cock gets at the image of Ewan and Ger singing together in a shower*

**Jude:** Hmm... a wet duet.

**Gerard:** *pause* Not _in_ the shower, I meant...

**Jude:** *laughs* Damn! Well, that takes away half the fun!

**Gerard:** I can't even imagine... *imagines* *shuts mouth*

**Jonny:** Boy can.

**Jude:** *cracks up laughing*

**Gerard:** Boy is an impertinent slut who is digging his own grave.

**Jonny:** Boy would apologize, but he doesn't think it would help. *grins*

**Gerard:** Boy is very right.

**Jonny:** *nudges Ger's leg* How much trouble can boy get into before it's too much?

**Gerard:** *looks down* What kind of trouble?

**Jonny:** Don't know. Just wondering. Master wanted to show his boy off, and boy's curious how much trouble he's due for.

**Gerard:** I'm not sure what my boy is asking, but my boy should be aware that he's wearing my collar and everything he does reflects on his master.

**Mark:** *to Ger and JL* He'll always reflect well on you, Ger, he can't help it. He's too adorable to reflect badly.

**Gerard:** Mark! *grins* Didn't see you. How're you doing?

**Mark:** *grins* I'm good. Tired as hell and missing Keanu, but good.

**Mark:** How're you?

**Gerard:** I'm great.

**Jude:** Uh... *nudges Gerard* Well, come on. *grins* Someone introduce me. *holds out hand to Mark* Hi, I'm Jude.

**Mark:** *grins* *takes hand* Mark Lutz, nice to meet you.

**Gerard:** Oh, sorry! Mark, this is Jude Law.

**Jonny:** *smiles at Mark. finishes drinking Coke and moves over to the bar beside Jude, reaching up and setting his empty glass on the bartop. rubs against Jude's leg in the process, and purrs*

**Mark:** *laughs* Yeah, I recognized him.

**Jude:** Pleased to meet you Mark

**Mark:** *reaches down to ruffle Jonny's hair* How're you, kiddo?

**Jonny:** *snuggles up against Mark's hand* Good, Mark. Running Monday if you're up for it.

**Mark:** Absolutely -- can use the distraction.

**Mark:** *to Jude, grinning* So how do you know these assholes?

**Jude:** Not sure really. I lost a bet, I think.

**Jude:** *grins* No, I've known Jonny since forever. Went to school with him. And Gerard... through Jonny of course.

**Mark:** Wow, school friends? That's awesome. I don't think I know more than five people I went to school with, much less ever see most of them.

**Jonny:** *nudges Jude's leg* Since forever. Yeah. Teens doing musical theatre together.

**Gerard:** *snorts* And he gives me grief for singing the shower

**Jude:** Mmm, yeah... And I still see some of the old gang around, but Jonny's the only one I really spend time with. *grins down at Jonny and reaches out to ruffle his hair briefly*

**Jonny:** *shakes head* Best mate boy could have during those strangely formative years. *to Ger* You're getting payback, Master, since boy's been humming and singing the past month.

**Gerard:** *smiles charmingly* I like it when you sing.

**Jude:** *grins* We should have a karaoke night.

**Mark:** *laughs* I'll bring the videocamera!

**Gerard:** That's a fantastic idea.

**Jonny:** Sure, Master, but there's only so many times you can hear 'Amazing Grace' before you go insane. *laughs at Jude's comment* Oh, fuck, yes. That'd be great. Set up a corner of the club, drag out the classics.

**Gerard:** Yeah, well, Amazing Grace's different.

**Jude:** We'd have to have Ewan along... What about you, Joseph? You've got quite a good voice

**Joseph:** I'd consider it. *teasing grin* As long as Mark does not in fact bring a video camera.

**Mark:** *grins* What about if I just promise not to sell the video on the internet?

**Jude:** *laughs* Sounds like a blackmail opportunity.

**Joseph:** How about you promise not to sell it without giving me a share of the profits?

**Mark:** *laughs* It's a deal.

**Joseph:** What about you, Mark? How's your voice?

**Mark:** Heh. Passable at best. *grins* But I've got no compunctions about inflicting it on people! *clears throat* What do you wanna hear?

**Gerard:** I vote My Favourite Things. *smirks*

**Mark:** Aw, hell -- I don't know the words.

**Joseph:** That sounds like a good idea. Does some one have a skirt for him to wear while he sings?

**Jude:** *laughs*

**Gerard:** I have a kilt at home that I've been told looks like a skirt.

**Helena:** Oooh, an impromptu concert. *turns around on stool* Make them up, Mark. _Your_ favourite things.

**Mark:** *shoots Joseph a skeptical look*

**Jonny:** Only 'cause boy can get underneath it easily.

**Joseph:** Come on, you've seen the movie. You have to skip around and such.

**Gerard:** And 'cause it's all black.

**Mark:** *grins* Uh... *singing* Dildos and handcuffs and lube and vib-rat-orrrrrs...

**Mark:** But I'm not skipping.

**Mark:** Nor wearing skirts -- I look crap in drag.

**Gerard:** How about frolicking?

**Joseph:** Dancing of any kind?

**David:** *comes out of the bathroom and sits at the bar. Content to watch for now.*

**Helena:** *laughs* Should Michael Flatley be worried?

**Mark:** *grins* The occasional lap dance if it's a special request.

**Jonny:** One of boy's favourite things.

**Mark:** *puzzles* It doesn't seem to scan anywhere. "Lap dances" -- I can't make it fit.

**Joseph:** Well damn. Does girls giving lap dances fit in anywhere?

**Mark:** *laughs* We'll try to squeeze it in.

**Helena:** Was there somewhere particular you were trying to fit them?

**Gerard:** I'm sure they could fit in anywhere.

**Mark:** *grins* The girls, or the lyric?

**Jude:** *slips off his seat* Be right back... *heads towards the foyer, pulling his mobile phone from his pocket*

**Jonny:** Boys fit nicely on laps, too.

**Gerard:** *slides his hand down Jonny's neck* Yes, they do.

**Jonny:** Would Master like boy on someone's lap? *tilts his head back against the rubbing*

**Gerard:** He might. *teasing* What did my boy have in mind?

**Jonny:** *surprised at not being immediately chastised* Uh, he guesses he could, um, pleasure Master, here.

**Gerard:** Um? He could? *forces Jonny to look at him* What would my boy want to do?

**Jude:** *comes back in, not looking particularly pleased, and takes his seat again* *opens his mouth to say something but realises Jonny and Ger are occupied*

**Mark:** *to Jude* Everything okay?

**Jude:** *to the bartender* Hey... pint of Guinness, thanks.

**Jude:** *to Mark* Oh... yeah. Just my boyfriend. Can't make it tonight. He's in for karaoke though. *smiles*

**Mark:** *laughs*

**Jude:** At least I can have a drink if I'm not going to be scening.

**Mark:** Yeah, there's that. *tips glass*

**Jonny:** Boy would like to show off for Master. *grins, stares at Ger, but hears Jude's lament* He knows he's not supposed to play with anyone else, but he can be a good boy for Master.

**Gerard:** *leans back* And how would he like to be a good boy for master? Give me details, slut.

**Mark:** I'm sorry your guy can't make it. I'm thinking I'm going to have to tell mine about this place sometime soon.

**Jude:** *sips Guinness and looks around* He's not a member?

**Jonny:** *blushes* Um, he could blow Master. *okay, so it's not details, and it's not every fantasy he'd like to think about, but it's a start*

**Gerard:** That's a start. Go on.

**Joseph:** *turns to look at Mark* I didn't have you pegged for the type. What is your man like?

**Mark:** *shakes head* Nope. Up 'til recently he's been vanilla and all but straight.

**Mark:** *grins* He's great. He's -- I mean, yeah, vanilla, only getting less so, and a lot less straight than he was, but he's great.

**Mark:** He sees things kinda the way I do.

**Mark:** He didn't think it was weird about the duck, y'know?

**Joseph:** Must have found your soul-mate then. If you believe in such a thing

**Jude:** Duck? *snorts with amusement* Do I want to know?

**Mark:** *laughs* I have a pet duck at St. James Park named Peking.

**Gerard:** *laughs*

**Jude:** Peking... *laughs*

**Gerard:** Poor duck. I hope he never finds out.

**Mark:** And I'm not sure I believe in people having one soul mate. I think we're all part of the same soul, though, and he does too, which is cool. Keanu does, I mean, not Peking.

**Mark:** Peking and I have long conversations about spirituality but I have no idea what he's saying.

**Joseph:** *laughs* Sounds more like a monologue than a conversation then

**Jonny:** *nuzzles Ger's knee, turning head at Mark's comment. _Spiritual talks with ducks. Okay. Yeah._ * Um, boy's kinda lost, Master. What would you like for him to do?

**Gerard:** He can blow me. If he wants to.

**Mark:** *laughs* Well, I pretend I understand him, and he pretends he understands me.

**Jude:** Dunno... as long as he nods in the right places.

**Helena:** And doesn't contradict you.

**Mark:** Oh, he never contradicts me. I have the croutons.

**Joseph:** Well, I suppose it's the effort that counts

**Gerard:** *to Mark* So, is it true that duck's quacks don't echo?

**Mark:** *blinks* Uh... I have no idea. I'll have to put him in a box and find out.

**Mark:** Wait, boxes don't echo, do they?

**Gerard:** *frowns* I don't think so.

**Mark:** I'll take him to a tunnel or something. If I can keep from getting caught by the park police.

**Helena:** Never been in one and tried to talk.

**Mark:** They don't have much sense of humour about the ducks.

**Joseph:** I would love to be there when you try to explain your way out of that one

**Mark:** *laughs at both comments*

**Mark:** *ponders the idea of Helena in a box*

**Mark:** *does NOT think about the movie _Boxing Helena_ *

**Helena:** *laughs* Yes, officer, I was just out with my duck, and oh, yes, sir, he's a consenting age.

**Mark:** *laughs* Yes, that's it!

**Mark:** As long as the duck consents to be in the tunnel....

**Joseph:** Quack once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'

**Mark:** *grins* *laughs*

**Gerard:** Quack three times for "where are you taking me?"

**Mark:** *laughs harder* *puts pint down to keep from spilling it*

**Jonny:** *slips in between Ger's legs, comfortable again, rubbing his cheek against Ger's crotch, listening randomly to the conversation but still wound up from the night's show*

**Gerard:** *strokes Jonny's head*

**Joseph:** It's like Morse code for ducks

**Mark:** *grins and nods* Yes. Duck code.

**Jude:** *looks down to see Jonny nuzzling* *catches his breath* *looks away only to see two vaguely familiar men, one of them sucking off the other* *turns back to the bar and takes a gulp of Guinness*

**Joseph:** I'm afraid I'm not fluent though.

**Mark:** It takes practice. *nods seriously*

**Mark:** *is occassionally watching Rupert and Simon, and trying not to feel vaguely envious* *quietly* Christ, it's been a long time since I had something like that.

**Jonny:** *kneels up enough to work his teeth over the zipper of Ger's pants and draw it down, then nudge apart the fabric, nose pressing against flesh, instantly hard himself at the idea of Ger going commando*

**Gerard:** *groans and shuts eyes*

**Joseph:** *follows Mark's line of gaze and shrugs a little* Bet it's been longer since I've _wanted_ something like that.

**Jude:** *curious* Like what, Mark?

**Joseph:** *is surprised for a moment when one of the men winks at him, then recognizes him and raises an eyebrow at him with a grin*

**Mark:** *nods towards Simon* Been on my knees for someone that way.

**Helena:** *surveys the action, fascinated and suddenly missing certain lovers* Public displays have always fascinated me. The exhibitionist kink in some people.

**Jude:** Ah.. *nods at Mark* Yeah, know the feeling.

**Mark:** *to Helena* I like showing _other_ people off, which may be sort of different, but kinda has the same effect.

**Jonny:** *works his face against Ger's crotch until he has his mouth on cock and is sucking on the head, tongue slipping down against foreskin. he laces his fingers behind his back*

**Gerard:** Oh, fuck! *pushes Jonny's head closer* Just like that, Teak.

**Mark:** *to Jude* You and your boyfriend, you...?

**Helena:** *to Mark* That _would_ be different, Mark. I think. Is it more you being the exhibitionist or being proud of the person you're showing off?

**Jude:** Hmm... I'm not... I wouldn't call myself an exhibitionist but I don't mind public displays... it depends, really.

**Mark:** Proud of the person I'm showing off. Proud that they're with me, and of how great they are.

**Mark:** *to Jude* And yeah, there are circumstances where I wouldn't like it at all. Sort of depends on the other person and the mood.

**Jonny:** *grins, pushing his mouth around and down over Ger's cock, nudging it into a better angle for him to slip it to the back of his throat, letting his teeth graze over it*

**Jude:** I get easily embarrassed and awkward, but when I'm, uh... subbing, kneeling, whatever, then it doesn't matter... it's all to please my Dom and I can forget my own awkwardness.

**Mark:** _Yes_. Yes, exactly.

**Mark:** I mean not that I get embarrassed very easily, or didn't used to, but being able to let everything go, that's just fantastic.

**Helena:** *to Jude and Mark* But not being embarrassed when you're under is different from being an exhibitionist. I can do a lot of things then that I wouldn't normally.

**Mark:** *nods* Yes, yes.

**Jude:** Oh, very true. *nods in agreement*

**Mark:** It's really different. I've known a lot of subs who are very shy, but who don't hesitate to do something like this, *nodding to JL* if their dom says to.

**Jude:** I think we're all... yeah, we're all performers so we've all got a bit of an exhibitionist streak. *looks down at Jonny* That's nice though, isn't it?

**Mark:** *smiles* Oh yeah.

**Gerard:** *moans*

**Jonny:** *nose crinkles when pressed into tight curls, and he manages not to sneeze, shifting as Ger's cock pushes against the roof of his mouth. pulls back a touch, then presses forward again, going all the way down*

**Gerard:** *slides his hands down so that he's cupping Jonny's head, tries not to push Jonny forward too much*

**Helena:** *glances at Jonny* Somehow I get the feeling he doesn't mind at all. *takes another few sips of wine*

**Mark:** *laughs* No, I don't think he does.

**Jude:** *watches for a moment and then licks his lips* Yeah...

**Jonny:** *locks hands tighter, oblivious to the conversation about him, sucking hard and pushing his head into Ger's hands, trying to tangle his hair in the fingers*

**Gerard:** *gets the point and tangles his fingers in Jonny's hair, all but shoving him forward*

**Jonny:** *contentedly deep-throats Master*

**Gerard:** *lets out a very low, prolonged groan* Fuck, Jonny...

**Jonny:** *thinks that's an excellent idea but can't say so*

**Jude:** *swallows hard* *eyes Mark speculatively*

**Jude:** I don't mind showing off some times too. I've done a few public scenes in here... *nods towards scening area and restraints set up along the back wall*

**Mark:** Yeah? *nods* I haven't done any public scening in...oh, god, years. Nothing formal that is -- not counting the Los Angeles bar orgies.

**Jude:** Had Ewan in one of those contraptions last year and was torturing him... bit nerve wracking as there was a bunch of old timers... I mean, respected Est Doms in there that night.

**Mark:** *grins* Yeah, that could be a little intimidating. Anyone try to interfere?

**Jude:** Oh no... they were all far too polite to give me tips

**Jude:** Orgies at the LA Bar? It was pretty wild last time I went... is that a regular thing there then?

**Mark:** *laughs* Yeah, pretty much. There's a double handful of instigators, and if none of them are there it can be kinda quiet, but god. Yeah, pretty regular.

**Jonny:** *adjusts a bit, raising up on his knees to angle down, sucking harder, begging with tongue and teeth for Ger to come*

**Gerard:** *holds back a little longer, then comes*

**Jonny:** *doesn't gag, doesn't cough, but patiently swallows and swallows and sucks down Master's come with a delight that balances out a whole day at the theatre. slowly pulls back, licking Ger's cock clean.*

**Gerard:** *almost whimpers as he pulls Jonny back* That was...that was...thank you, love.

**Jude:** *tries not to groan* *turns to Mark, flushing slightly* Well, next time I'm in LA...

**Mark:** Oh yeah, definitely check it out. It's the best floor show on the west coast.

**Jonny:** You're welcome, Master. *kneels back, glances up at Jude, grins*

**Gerard:** *keeps his hand on Jonny's neck* *grins* Makes me want to write sonnets about your mouth.

**Jonny:** Sonnets, Master? Boy didn't realize he'd been _that_ good.

**Gerard:** He's better than he thinks he is.

**Jonny:** He tries to be a good boy.

**Gerard:** He _is_ a good boy.

**Jonny:** *listens in on conversation, decides to avoid it* Would you like anything else this evening?

**Gerard:** No, I'm pretty content. *slides his finger under Jonny's collar and tugs him closer* You want anything?

**Jonny:** Just that, Master. *isn't going to ask for permission to do anything else*

**Gerard:** You sure?

**Jonny:** *mutters under his breath* Nothing that boy thinks Master would allow. *louder* Maybe a spanking, but we could go home for that if Master wants.

**Gerard:** How about a beating?

**Jonny:** *grins* That would be nice, Master.

**Gerard:** Here or home?

**Jonny:** Home, he thinks.

**Gerard:** Home, then

**Jonny:** May boy stand up, say good-night?

**Gerard:** Yes, he may

**Jonny:** *pulls himself up* We're calling it, mates. *to Mark* Ring you tomorrow about running time. *leans in, gives Jude a kiss on the cheek* Pass part of that onto Ewan. *laughs at Jude's question* If it's not Arsenal, we're not talking to him anymore.

**Mark:** *laughs, shaking head* I haven't -- uh, I haven't picked a team yet. That's a scary damned proposition.

**Jude:** *hugs Jonny* Hey... nice show, mate. Must catch up soon, okay?

**Mark:** *gives Jonny's arm a squeeze* I'll look forward to it, kiddo.

**Gerard:** *stands up and wraps his arm around Jonny's wait* Mark, give the Celtics some thought. *grins*

**Jonny:** *blushes* You're welcome, Jude. Anytime. *means it on both levels*

**Mark:** *grins* I'll add 'em to the list, Ger.

**Jude:** See you Gerard. Practice that karaoke, right? *grins*

**Gerard:** You, too, Jude. *grins back*

**Jonny:** *wraps arm around Ger's waist and leaves with him*

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/91450.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	102. gerard: Ger/JL: A Frolic in the Park

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/08/) 10:30:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91966&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91966) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91966) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=91966&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: A Frolic in the Park** _  
[players only. Warning: puppy play.]

  
Sunday morning. Jonny awakens before Gerry. Nothing unusual there. He goes to the kitchen and makes breakfast, bangers and toast and a stiff pot of tea. And he brings it upstairs, setting it beside the on the nightstand.

Jonny takes his leash, which he'd picked up from the laundry room, and places it in his mouth and kneels beside the bed, rubbing his head against Gerry's hand, slow and easy, waking him.

Mmm. Gerry smiles in his sleep and rolls over. There's something nice and warm against him. Should ask Jonny to do that to him sometime, just rub. Just rub. "Mmm."

Jonny smiles, careful not to drop the leash, and rubs a bit harder, nuzzling his cheek over the back of Gerry's hand. He could do this every morning. How'd Jude explained it? Something primal, letting go.

There is it again. Soft, smooth, and warm. Gerry opens one eye, doesn't see anything, and opens the other one. Oh. Jonny. Gerry smiles lazily and rolls over onto his back. "Hi."

Jonny whimpers. He's a puppy today. Completely. So he nuzzles more, rubbing the edge of the leash against Gerry's fingers.

The feel of the leash over his hand makes Gerry wake up a bit more. _Leash... puppy?_ Then again, it's Sunday. He remembers that. Cute, Jonny. "Up," he orders. "On the bed."

He clamors up onto the bed, more than happy to obey that order, then kneels up, hands behind his back and legs spread enough to make the perch less precarious.

Gerry pushes himself up and brushes his hair out of his face. "Ugh." He pats Jonny's head. "Can you wait here for me to take a shower? Master feels really disgusting."

Jonny nods. He can wait. Not move for hours if Master chooses.

Gerry doesn't expect to take hours. He rolls out of bed. He pisses and then takes a quick shower. He comes out fifteen minutes later with a towel around his waist, another drying his hair, and feeling much more awake.

Puppy hasn't moved, not an inch, and Jonny's still clenching his leash between his teeth, breakfast still on the nightstand. He smiles on seeing Gerry again, glad it hadn't taken hours.

Gerry drops the towels on the floor and sits down on the bed. "There you are," he says, as if he wasn't staring at Jonny as he walked across the room. He takes the leash from Jonny's mouth and scratches him behind the ears. "Were you a good boy?"

Jonny nods enthusiastically. He's been a _very_ good boy. His cock is hard, rising against his stomach. He shrugs his shoulder up against Gerry's hand, the scratching tickling a bit.

Adorable. "You're a cute little devil. Have I told you that?" Gerry scratches under Jonny's chin and then pushes Jonny down onto his back on the bed. "Stay."

Falling back onto the bed, Jonny stays, legs bent at an odd angle but he's not complaining.

"Good boy." Gerry reaches over and brings breakfast closer, then rubs Jonny's stomach. "Is my puppy hungry?"

Jonny nods, then whimpers. He _is_ hungry. For food and sex and playing fetch.

"You are?" Gerry smiles and pours himself a cup of tea. He dips his fingers in and then holds them in front of Jonny's lips. "C'mon, lick master clean like a good pup."

That's incentive enough, fingers dangling in front of him. Jonny pokes out his tongue, licks quickly, then leans in and wraps his lips around Gerry's fingers, sucking the liquid off them.

"There. That's a good pup." Gerry pats Jonny's head with his free hand and then feeds Jonny more tea. "So attentive."

Jonny slurps up the tea, as much as Gerry gives him, and stretches his upper body, legs still bent under him, cock pushed up at an obscene angle. Puppy's not very comfortable, but he doesn't care. He's slipped nicely into the headspace, focusing on Gerry's hand and voice.

Gerry strokes Jonny's cheek and then pulls back. He eats a piece of toast and then considers. He can't remember how puppies should eat things like this. Oh well. He'll make up his own rules. He picks up another piece of toast and holds it about an inch above Jonny's mouth. "Jump."

_Jump?_ Jonny thinks on how to do that from being on his back, decides it's best to just push up on his elbows, snag at the toast with his teeth. He does, grabbing it, chewing and falling back to the bed. Puppy's very good.

Gerry grins wide. "That's a good puppy." He pats Jonny's head. "Eager to please me, aren't you? Maybe I should take him on a picnic and let him run free. See what kind of mischief he comes up with."

Jonny nods, shaking his head up and down rather hurriedly, and pushes himself up to a kneeling position, nudging his head against Gerry's hand and then rubbing his hair along Gerry's arm. Puppy wants to play. Puppy wants to be taken out.

Puppy needs to let master finish breakfast first. Gerry eats the rest of the toast while patting Jonny's hair, then feeds Jonny some of the sausages by hand.

Puppy tries to calm down, eating like a good boy, only occasionally nudging Gerry's wrist, bringing his head up under Gerry's hand, wanting his leash, wanting to go out. All the while Jonny's smiling, sinking deeper into the space where he doesn't have to do anything other than respond completely to Master's commands.

Gerry keeps petting Jonny, not wanting to lose the physical connection. When breakfast's all done with, he wraps the leash around his hand and stands up. "Is my puppy up for a game of fetch?"

Fetch sounds like a perfect way to spend the day and Jonny yelps, making sure Master understands his puppy definitely wants to play. He tugs at the leash with his teeth, jerking his head to one side.

Gerry takes that as a yes. He takes the leash out of Jonny's mouth lightly and then tweaks Jonny's nose. "Does my puppy want a cockring so he isn't a naughty puppy?"

_Oooh. Hadn't thought about that._ Jonny nods again. This 'not talking' is intriguing. His cock responds, too, equally enthusiastic and silent, heavy between his legs and hard. Puppy definitely wants the restraint.

"Good boy." Gerry rummages around in the drawer by the bed and then pulls out a five ring gates of hell. He shows it to Jonny. "Too harsh for my cute pup?"

Jonny's breath catches, seizing in his lungs. He shakes his head. _No, it's perfect for puppy._ He licks his lips, pants and tries to look as needfully plaintive as possible. _Puppy wants. Fuck it, Jonny wants. For days. Okay, how many days till June?_

Seems like Jonny wants it, then, and Gerry's not one to refuse his boy anything. "Spread your legs," he orders.

Legs spread wide, Jonny balances himself on the bed, mind flitting to the thought that it's a good thing they don't have a waterbed. He braces for the touch, knowing it's going to hurt in the best of ways.

"That's a good boy." Gerry scratches under Jonny's chin, then takes his cock in hand. Slowly, carefully, he slides the gates onto Jonny's cock. "How's that feel?"

Jonny whimpers, the gates immediately tight on his already hard cock. _Feels great. Wonderful. Excellent._ He bites against the tip of his tongue, sucks in his lower lip, and nods.

There aren't word for how good his boy looks like this. Gerry strokes Jonny's cock, loving the feel of it like this. He's almost tempted to bring out of those cock leashes they should have in the playroom and pull his puppy around by that. But today is about pampering his pet, not making him hurt. They'll do that another day.

Gerry stands up and pulls on the leash. "Down, boy."

_Yelp._ The tug's just sharp enough to jerk Jonny forward and he's climbing off the bed, dropping to hands and knees at Gerry's knee, rubbing his head fawningly against Master's leg. _Be a good boy._

"Mm. That's nice." Reminds Gerry of how he woke up. He should order Jonny to do that more often. "Can you crawl down the stairs?"

Jonny thinks on that. Stairs aren't _too_ steep, and he is awake. He nods, makes a slight barking noise. _Yes._

The bark is adorable and Gerry gets an evil idea. "One bark for yes, two barks for no."

_Brilliant idea, Master._ Jonny barks. Once.

"Good boy." Gerry gives some slack to the leash. "Crawl in front of me."

Jonny settles into a comfortable padding against the rug and then hardwood of the upstairs landing, analyzing the steps as he reaches them and deciding that a sideways approach is best, not wanting to try it headfirst and ending up taking a tumble. Much as he'd like to be finished with the play and already in Glasgow, he really doesn't need the broken bones.

Gerry keeps the leash loose as Jonny goes down the stairs. The last thing he wants is for Jonny to get tangled in it and fall down the stairs and hurt himself. "Keep going," he murmurs. "Almost there."

It's precarious, but not overwhelming, and Jonny makes it down the stairs more quickly than he thought he would, pausing at the foot of the steps to kneel up, wait for Master to join him.

"Wow. Good boy." Gerry rubs Jonny's hair. "Very impressive trick."

Jonny barks once, presses up into Gerry's hand. He loves the praise, the touches, having Master's hand on him as much as possible.

"So cute." Gerry leads Jonny into the living room. "Sit. Stay."

Simple command. Jonny follows, crawling until he's told to sit, then he kneels up, spreading his legs slightly, the gates rubbing against his cock, already hard with anticipation of what the day holds.

"Good boy." Gerry goes down into the playroom and gets a ball for Jonny to chase after. He comes upstairs and whistles for his boy.

The whistle's sharp, demanding Jonny's attention, and he drops to hands and knees and crawls quickly over to Gerry's side. There's a yelp, a half-bark and more of that nudging Jonny loves that he can get away with when he's a puppy.

Gerry almost laughs at the noises. Jonny really is too cute. "Here, boy," he says, and shows Jonny the ball. Then he tosses it towards the door.

Jonny tracks the ball's movement before bounding after it, not thinking about how hard he's being on his knees, just enjoying the moment, snagging the ball in his mouth and turning, beaming with a smile around the ball's edge. _Puppy is damned good._

So. Fucking. Adorable. Gerry grins. "That's a good boy." He pats his thigh. "Here, boy."

The ball tastes weird, rubbery and Jonny thinks it could using a washing, but it doesn't deter his enthusiasm as he returns to Master's side in a slow ambling crawl, dropping the ball into Gerry's hand as he rubs against his thigh. He barks. Once. Waits a second. Then barks again. Headspace is definitely locked in, puppy in full control of slave's mind.

Gerry doesn't think he'll ever be able to get over how cute Jonny is like this. "Good boy!" Gerry takes the ball and waves it in front of Jonny's face. "See it, pup? Now follow." He tosses it back towards the door.

Jonny tracks the ball, staring at it till it lands, rolls against the door. He looks up at Gerry, smiles, then moves quickly across the room to fetch it. The crawling causes his cock to shift, the gates tightening -- and oh, fuck, that feels good -- and he kneels up, ball in his mouth, waiting on the next command.

Gerry takes the ball then looks down at Jonny's cock. He smirks. Jonny seems to be enjoying this. "More?"

Bark. Loud. Jonny nudges at Gerry's leg, gently pushing him against the door. _Puppy wants to go out. Puppy wants his picnic._

"Does my boy want to go outside?" Seems like it. It's a little early for lunch, but Gerry doesn't know if it's too late to get things ready at the club. Probably best to call and see. "Let master see if we can have a picnic today."

There's another bark, followed by a yelp and Jonny's nudging again, pushing Gerry in the direction of the phone.

So fucking cute. "I'm going, I'm going!" Gerry rubs Jonny's hair. "Impatient pup, aren't you?" He grabs the phone off the hook. "Stay," he orders, and then dials.

Jonny starts to follow, but the _stay_ command puts him in his place, and he sits back on his feet, panting, fighting back the urge to touch his cock, just rub something.

"Good boy. Just stay." Gerry waits for someone on the other end to pick up and then speaks quickly. Yes, he wants to know if he can take his boy out for a picnic. They'll bring a basket and a blanket and...yes, it's perfectly all right. Gerry hangs up after thanking the man and grins at Jonny.

Jonny stays, listening to Gerry talk, staring at the ceiling and then the floor. Then he hears Gerry say something about it being all right and he's grinning. _Master's going to take Puppy to play._

"Heel, boy." Gerry orders. "Master's going to take you out for a picnic and let you run free."

Heel. Simple command. Means walk beside Master until he tells Puppy to do otherwise. Jonny barks and falls in beside Gerry's leg, content to heel and follow. Today. Forever.

"Very good boy." Now, where do they keep the baskets? Damn. Gerry can't remember and he's not sure he can ask Jonny while Jonny's like this. Then again... "Fetch me a picnic basket, boy."

_Picnic basket? Where is it?_ Jonny tilts his head to one side, whimpers. He doesn't have a clue where to go fetch it.

All right. Jonny doesn't know. Gerry shrugs. "They probably have some there that we can use."

Jonny nods, barks. _Master is brilliant. Love Master._ He rubs his head against Gerry's leg, licking the denim.

"Hey! Tickles!" Gerry laughs and pulls Jonny's head back. He scratches under Jonny's chin. "Going to have to get you into some clothes for the car ride. Does my puppy like sweaters?"

Puppy likes sweaters, but Puppy thinks it's a bit warm for one. Jonny shakes his head, barks twice.

"Okay." Gerry grins. "No sweaters. How about cute little booties?"

_Booties? Get real, Master._ Jonny growls, shaking his head. Then he barks twice. _How about sneakers? And a nice lightweight jacket?_

Apparently puppies can't take jokes. Gerry pats Jonny's head. "Only joking, pet. You won't have to wear anything like that."

_Good Master._ Jonny yelps, pants, tongue out and paws up. Puppy is very happy with no sweater and booties.

Aww. So cute. Gerry slides his finger into Jonny's mouth, realizing a little too late that Jonny might bite. He hopes not. "Jeans sound good?"

Jonny doesn't bite, but he _does_ nibble before sucking. _Jeans sound perfect. Maybe the looser ones._

"Whew." That's a good boy. Gerry slides a second finger in. "Don't need a shirt, but maybe a jacket. I want to be able to touch my adorable puppy whenever I want to."

Puppy really likes that idea. He nudges up into Gerry's hand, sucks harder on the fingers in his mouth, nibbling a bit more, a touch harder.

Gerry whimpers. "Keep-keep that up and you're going to be blowing me here. On your knees in the kitchen and..." No, Gerry can't think of any reason not to. "Open your mouth."

Jonny obeys, opening his mouth. Wide. Tilting his head back. _Blow Master? Here? Hmmm._

"Very good boy." Gerry pulls his hands back and frees his cock from his pants. "Now show master what you can do."

Puppy's impressed, eyes widening. He leans forward, sticks out his tongue and touches its tip to Master's cock. _Tastes weird._ He crinkles his nose, tries again, licking over the head.

Gerry shivers. "Keep going, pet." _Maybe he could use some help._ Gerry cups Jonny's head and pushes him forward. "Master's treat for you, and then we'll go on a picnic."

Familiar touch, Master's hand on his head, and Jonny opens his mouth again, takes in the cock, sucking it back over his tongue. _Good. Master's taste. Wonderful. Puppy likes a lot._ He sucks greedily, rubbing his head back against Gerry's hand.

Oh, god. Jonny's so good at this, and it's a thousand times more erotic because he knows that his boy's being his puppy. That his boy is so fucking intent on blowing him that he's not thinking of anything else. Of anything but blowing Gerry. "Like that," he murmurs. "Just like that. Good pup."

The only thing that matters in Jonny's world -- in Puppy's brain at the moment -- is Master. Jonny works the cock down his throat, deep as he can take it, opening even wider, mind oblivious to the stretch of muscles, the ache and burn in his cock, uncaring about anything outside of Master's happiness.

Gerry groans. Perfect, just perfect. He can't help but trust, try to shove his cock hard down Jonny's throat. "Jonny!"

The shout startles and Jonny catches himself before he pulls back, yelps like the confused puppy. He manages to hold steady, take what Gerry's giving him, gag reflex not demanding attention, throat relaxing.

The yelp is just too much. Gerry wonders if he can come while he's laughing. He hopes not. He fucks Jonny's mouth harder and harder, pulling back just a little before he comes.

Jonny swallows. _Yummy._ Puppy pulls back slowly, licking Master's cock perfectly clean before kneeling back, whimpering a bit as he licks his own lips. _Master delicious._

Gerry leans back against the table and strokes Jonny's cheek. "You're fucking adorable, do you know that? Best boy ever."

Puppy shouldn't blush, but Jonny can't help it. _Not best. Just good enough for Master._ There's something to be said for a role that doesn't require speech. Jonny grins. He can think the things he'd be chastised for if he said them aloud. He barks, rubs his cheek into Gerry's hand. _Love you._

Gerry thinks he knows what that gesture means. "Love you, too," Gerry says. He stands up straight and zips his jeans up. "C'mon upstairs, boy. Have to get you dressed."

_Back upstairs?_ Jonny sniffles, hangs his head. _Can't Master just bring Jonny his clothes?_ He dutifully drops to hands and knees, though, barks.

Jonny doesn't look too happy about this. Maybe it's the stairs. "All right, you can stay down here." Gerry frowns. "Hmm. Can I trust my boy not to jump on the furniture?"

Jonny nods. Barks. Repeatedly. _Yes. Boy will be good._

Gerry smiles. That idea went over better. "Open your mouth," he orders.

The command puzzles Puppy -- he's just closed his mouth -- but he obeys, opening his mouth wide.

"Good boy." Gerry takes the leash and puts it in Jonny's mouth. "Now close."

_Oh. That._ Jonny clamps down on the leash, holding it tight, grinning around its leather edges. _It's going to be a really good day._

"That's my boy." Gerry ruffles his hair. "Now stay and wait here while master goes upstairs." Gerry takes the stairs two at a time and picks out a loose pair of jeans for Jonny to wear. Jonny can probably get away with barefoot.

Puppy has trouble staying put. Master didn't say he had to stay exactly where he was. He wonders over to the couch, rubs against it, scratching a spot on his lower back that's itching.

Gerry comes downstairs, jeans slung over his shoulder. He stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks around for his boy. Then he sees him, and isn't sure if he should burst out laughing or be angry. "Jonny!"

Yelp. Big yelp. Jonny bangs his head against the couch arm as he jumps up, obviously chagrined. He kneels, perfectly proper posture. _Oops._

Fuck. Gerry comes over to Jonny and rubs his head. "You all right?"

Head's a little sore, but Jonny's fine. He nods, barks.

"Okay. But bark if it starts hurting." Gerry puts the jeans on the floor. "Need help with those?

Two quick, sharp barks. Jonny tugs the jeans over, sits back and pulls them on. Slow, working easily over the gates, his throbbing cock.

Gorgeous. Just fucking gorgeous. Gerry goes over to the closet and gets a jacket for Jonny, then tosses it to him.

Jonny pulls it on, zips it up and crawls over to Gerry's side, leash snug in his mouth. He's ready to play.

"Very good boy." Gerry tilts Jonny's head up and leans down to kiss his cheek. "Can you stay here, and stay still, long enough for me to get properly dressed?"

_Right here?_ Jonny tilts his head, smiles faintly. _Puppy can be good. He knows he can._

That look is way too charming. "One bark for yes, two barks for no," Gerry says sternly.

One bark. Quick. Careful not to let the leash drop.

"Good boy." Gerry strokes Jonny's cheek. "Otherwise I'd have to tie you up, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

_We wouldn't? What world are you living in, Master?_ Jonny barks. Once. Adds a quick second one. Puppy's rather confused when it comes to bondage.

Hmm. "My pet sounds confused about that." Gerry moves his fingers down and he lifts Jonny's chin up. "Does my puppy want to be tied to the stairs?"

Puppy _is_ confused. He likes the idea of being tied up, even to the stairs, but not today. Maybe in the summer. Jonny shakes his head, barks quickly twice.

"Thought so." Gerry teases his fingers over Jonny's collar. "Sit. Stay."

Jonny goes perfectly still. _Fuck, love that. Master's fingers. Collar. Claimed._

"Mm. Very good boy." Gerry gives Jonny's hair one last time and then heads upstairs to change.

Gerry's gone a bit longer this time, giving Jonny time to think. Not that he's processing much more than the moment. Puppy's in control, and it's more than perfect. He absently slides his hand down his thigh, thumb tracing the metal of the gates, not touching his cock, closing his eyes, taking in the way it twitches, jerks with a ghosting.

Gerry doesn't hurry. He gets on an old pair of jeans, one with holes, one that he doesn't mind if he gets grass stains all over it. Then a tight black undershirt and an old black tee-shirt with paint stains. Well, he's ready to wrestle with his puppy. Let's see how the puppy is doing. Gerry grabs a cloth gag from the bedroom and stuffs it in his pocket before going downstairs.

Jonny's back is straight, his eyes closed and his hand is nearly on his cock, knuckles brushing the silver restraint. His teeth are tight against the leash and he's almost gnawing on it, tugging it against his collar, contentedly waiting on Master this time.

Gerry's relieved to discover that Jonny hasn't moved. He didn't want to have to discipline his puppy. Not now, when they're just about to have some fun, and not ever. But his boy's hand is getting a little too close to being naughty. "On all-fours, pet."

The voice snaps Jonny from his reverie, and he jerks his hand away from his leg, blushes at having been caught doing what he technically wasn't supposed to be doing. He barks once and drops to hands and knees.

"Much better." Gerry walks around Jonny. "Hmm. Maybe I should plug my boy for doing that."

Jonny whimpers. _Plug? Oh, yeah._ No bark, no committal on that one.

Whimpers are good, but Gerry wants more. "Do you, pet? Do you want to be plugged for master?"

There's a definite biting of lip before Jonny can answer. And then it's a slow nod, a very soft bark. He _does_ want it.

"Good boy!" Gerry fluffs Jonny's hair up and then down. "Stay right here and master will find the perfect plug for his good pet."

Whimper. Bark. Yelp. Jonny hangs his head, touching his forehead to the floor. He thinks he may die of intense desire before they ever get to the park.

Gerry can't have his boy dying on him. He gets a plug quickly from the playroom and then takes the steps two at a time. It's not a large plug, but he knows Jonny'll be able to feel it. His boy is good with things like that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jonny's at heel beside Gerry's leg, panting and rubbing as he follows Master down the hall toward the Club's park area. The plug's wedged in enough to stay put, fill him just perfectly, and his cock's hard against the metal cage, jeans barely confining it. He wants to be naked, wants to be bounding through the grass, playing fetch and being Puppy.

Gerry wonders if he should have brought a chewtoy around. His boy looks more than eager, like he'll start levitating if Gerry doesn't get him running around soon. Gerry gets everything done quickly, then leads Jonny to the park.

Maybe not levitating, but Jonny's definitely bouncing. Energy level highest it's been in weeks. _Has the play drained me that much?_ He follows quickly, nipping at Gerry's fingers as his hand brushes Jonny's hair. _Want to play._

Gerry grins at the nip, and then tugs back on Jonny's collar. "None of that, pup, or we'll try a shock collar on you."

_Shock collar. Oh, fuck._ There's a definite correlation between the visual in Jonny's brain and the ripple in his cock. There's a decided appeal to the notion, but Puppy thinks he probably should be good. He barks once, rubs his head against Gerry's leg.

"Good boy." Gerry scratches under Jonny's collar. "Can I trust you without your leash?"

Puppy nods. Quickly. Resolutely. Barks once. _Puppy can be good. He's sure of it._

"Good. Don't run too far ahead," Gerry says and then unclips the leash.

Leash is undone and Jonny's off, Puppy in control as he scampers across the grass, rolling over onto his back and stretching out, splaying arms and legs and letting go of every worry he might've had.

_Figures._ Gerry grins and shakes his head. Of course, Jonny's off running as soon as he can. So fucking adorable. He finds a good patch of grass and gets everything set up. He sits down on the blanket and waits for Jonny to get tired of what he's doing.

It's going to be awhile before Jonny settles down. He's having too much fun, rolling around, getting grass stains all over his jeans. They're going to be a bitch to clean, but he doesn't care. And he's not too concerned about how he's rubbing his cock against the hard ground, metal grating flesh, getting him to whimper as he bounds toward where Gerry's settled in, scooting to a stop at the blanket's edge. Bark. Bark. Bark. He cocks his head, grins.

There's his good boy, and he looks like he wants to play. Gerry smirks. "Fetch or food, pet? You have to choose one."

Whimper. Whimper. Really pouty whimper. Puppy wants both. Jonny leans down, stretching out and nudges the ball into Gerry's leg. _Fetch now. Food later. Yeah._

Gerry takes that to mean fetching. He picks the ball up and rolls it through the air between his hands. "See the ball, pup? Follow it." Then he tosses it.

Puppy watches. The ball arcs and lands across the grass, rolls a few more feet. He scrambles after it, grabs it in his mouth and turns, taking his time getting back to Gerry, slow amble with a silly smile around the ball's edge.

"Good boy!" Gerry ruffles Jonny's hair and takes the ball. "Does my boy want more of a search?"

_Search? Hmm._ Jonny shakes his head. Bark. _Yes._

_My boy is going to growl at me for this._ Doesn't matter. "Go long," he orders, and then winds his arm back like he's going to toss the ball all the way across the ocean. He follows through, then drops the ball casually behind his back.

Jonny's staring ahead, waiting to watch the ball soar into the air, arc toward the ground. But it doesn't. He turns, stares at Gerry, slight frown on his face. Bark. Bark. _Where's my ball?_ Snarl.

Gerry gives Jonny the most innocent of looks and then points towards a tree. "I tossed the ball, love. Aren't you going to go fetch it?"

Puppy doesn't think it's funny. And he _doesn't_ believe Master. Jonny moves closer to Gerry, putting his hands on Gerry's knees and leaning in, sniffing around Gerry's shirt. _Ball's here. He didn't toss it. Jonny didn't see it fly._

Fucking adorable. Gerry shows Jonny his empty hands. "Something wrong, pup? Smell something good? Maybe it's the blueberry pie."

Jonny crawls into Gerry's lap, hands on his shoulders. He nuzzles into Gerry's neck, licking his throat.

Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny and grins. "Yeah? You like licking me, pet?" Master likes being licked, but there's something to this that isn't usually there when Jonny's tongue is on him. This is more playful than foreplay. "You want anything in particular?''

Bark _bark_ bark _bark_ bark. _Puppy wants his ball._ Jonny nudges against Gerry's chest until he pushes his backward. _If Puppy can't have his ball, then he can play some more._

Gerry lies back obediently, almost crossing his wrists over his head. The ball smooshes as he pushes it down, but he doubts Jonny'll notice. His pup can be very single-minded.

Puppy _is_ single-minded, intent on finding his ball. He straddles Gerry's chest, nuzzling and pushing his collar aside, licking over Gerry's collarbone. Puppy's grinding against Gerry's body, more involuntary than conscious. He barks, nibblelicks at Gerry's ear.

That's new. Gerry slides his hands down Jonny's back, but other than that lets him take perfect control. Hmm. He never would have thought that he'd have an alpha puppy.

There's not a way to bark and demand his ball, so Jonny starts yelping between the nuzzlenips. _Puppy knows Master has it. Somewhere._

It's fairly obvious that his boy wants something. Gerry just smiles. "Cute boy. Just don't attack master's clothes."

_Don't attack Master's clothes._ Jonny looks at Gerry, cocks his head, grins. _Of course, not. Puppy would never think of that._ Well, not unless Master suggested it. Jonny slips back enough to get his teeth on the hem of Gerry's shirt, tug at it and push it up over Gerry's stomach, stretch it enough to get his head in. Then he's licking. Stomach. Chest. Pushing the shirt all out of proportion.

Cocktease. Gerry chuckles and then pulls his shirt up, grateful for the blanket beneath him. This would be uncomfortable on grass. "Looking for something, pet?"

If he weren't so deep into the headspace, Jonny would just scream _Want my goddamned ball_ and go on with life, Puppy's in control and Puppy doesn't talk. Puppy does bite, though, and he licks across Gerry's nipple for a second before biting. Not hard. Just enough to hurt.

Hey! Gerry grabs on Jonny's collar. "No. Biting." he says sternly. "Or master will have to spank."

_And that's incentive to stop?!_ Jonny's jerked enough for it to ripple through his upper body. _Fuck._ He doesn't bite again, but he does lick, quick darting swipes of tongue over nipple. And he barks, yelps, whimpers. _Love Master. Master's good._

That's much better. Gerry strokes Jonny's back. "Better, pup. No biting, but you can lick."

Puppy pouts, licks, whimpers and stretches himself out against Gerry's body. Puppy's tired.

Aw, poor boy. Gerry pets Jonny's head. "My boy ready for lunch?"

Puppy snuggles into Gerry's chest. He barks once.

"Okay." Gerry tries to move to get at the basket, but he's checked by Jonny on top of him. "Roll over, love."

_Roll over._ Jonny thinks a minute. He can do that. He moves slowly, though, and rolls onto his back on the blanket's edge.

Better. Gerry sits up and gets a box of cookies out. Dessert first.

Puppy's not moving any farther. Puppy's staring at the sky. Or is it a roof that looks like a sky? He isn't sure, but the clouds seem to be moving. Jonny's oblivious to the real world, tucked neatly inside Puppy's brain. No play. No theater. No worries.

Gerry opens the tin of cookies and then waves one over Jonny's nose. "Puppy like oatmeal?"

Puppy crinkles his nose at the scent, sticks his tongue out and swipes it over the edge of the cookie. Puppy likes, so Puppy takes, pushing up enough on his elbows to bite the cookie out of Gerry's hand.

Gerry feeds him the cookies and then scratches under his chin. "Good?"

Bark. _Very good._ Puppy licks Gerry's fingers. _Master tasty, too._

Mmm. That's a nice feeling. And his puppy is being good and not biting. Gerry feeds him another cookie for that, then takes one for himself. Jonny's right. They are good. It's so nice being able to do this with his puppy. They should do it more often.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/91966.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	103. gerard: Ger/JL: Welcome home, slut

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/)-[12](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/12/) 20:06:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92357&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92357) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92357) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92357&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Welcome home, slut** _  
[players only. Warning: Excessively dirty talk.]

  
The call had surprised him, Gerry saying he couldn't come to the theater, pick him up, but it's not the end of the world. And Jonny packs up his duffel, heads for the Tube station and catches the train home. Quick and easy. Familiar. What isn't familiar is how dark the house is. Gerry'd said something had come up, so Jonny suspects he must be out. He unlocks the front door and lets himself in, reaching out for the wall switch to shed a little light on his path.

It'd been a spur of the moment thing. He'd realized that he could do, couldn't think of any reason not to do it, and so he'd done it. Gerry's waiting in the darkness when Jonny comes in and he grabs Jonny's wrist before he can turn the light on. Then he grabs Jonny's bag, yanking it down, and he pins Jonny against the closed door. "Don't say a word," he growls.

There's a moment of panic, that second before Jonny recognizes the voice. _Gerry._ And there's an order. No words. So he's silent in his nudge back, gentle fighting, Gerry's grip on Jonny's wrist tighter than it needs to be to just hold him still.

Gerry pushes Jonny's harder against the door and grins his cock against Jonny's arse. There. That's better. His boy won't fight now. He squeezes hard on Jonny's wrists. "Mine, and you're not going anywhere."

The squeeze hurts. Not that Jonny's going to complain. And the grinding's pushing his own cock into the door jamb. _Fuck, Master. Use your boy. Oh, yeah._ There's not much way to fight back, Gerry having leverage on Jonny's body -- and weight advantage, given how much Jonny's lost for the play.

Gerry leans in close to Jonny's ear. "You're a bit of a slut, aren't you?" he whispers harshly. "I can have you moaning and all I have to do it say so, isn't that right, you fucking tramp? I can make you come against the door without even touching you, you're so desperate." It's a good thing Jonny isn't naked. The clothing add a much-needed barrier. Can't get too close to the victim or he can feel just how hard you are, just how desperate. "Fucking slut."

_Hell, yes. You can make me come just from that. The words._ Jonny's hard, blade edge sharp kind of hard, and it's sudden and the ache's immediate. He whimpers in spite of having been told not to make a sound. He can't help it. Gerry's words. _Slut. Tramp._ He slides without reserve into the most submissive headspace he has, the one that asks no questions, takes everything as it's given.

The whimper is good. The whimper was what Gerry was angling for. Now to push until he doesn't feel like pushing anymore. He rubs circles on the insides of Jonny's wrists and then presses down hard. He wants to leave bruises. "Mine to mark," he growls. "Mine to take apart and put back together again and toss against the floor and break. Gonna break you, you filthy whore, and it's going to be so fucking easy. You'll never know what hit you." He bites the curl of Jonny's ear and pulls back, scraping his teeth. He drops his voice to a low whisper. "You're going to be surprised and shocked, but, oh, you'll break, just the way I know you will."

That in itself nearly makes Jonny come. _Mark your whore. Yeah._ There's nothing in Gerry's words, his threats and promises that Jonny doesn't want. He _is_ a whore, a slut, and Master's going to prove it to him, break him into a million pieces. There's another whimper, escaping before Jonny can consciously stop it, his mind working on instinct not reason, and it slides sideways into a moan.

"Slut," Gerry repeats, though this time it's tinged with affection. "Such a fucking, greedy slut. Bet you want everything I'll give you, don't you, slut. Bet you'd get on your knees and beg for the privilege of hurting for me, of crying for me." Gerry licks the skin behind Jonny's ear and blows against it. "Bet you'd scream, oh, yes, you'll scream, but we both will know that it's just for more. Just can't get enough, can you, lad?" Gerry laughs, low and evil. "Of course you can't. You're just a fucking painslut, _my_ fucking painslut. You're not going anywhere."

Yes, he'd scream. Loud enough to wake the neighbors. _Painslut._ The word echoes. _Fucking, greedy slut._ Jonny sinks deeper, wanting just to be hurt, used. He gives up whatever fight's left, body going limp against the wall, moved only by Gerry's touch.

Oh, no. Can't have that. He wants his boy hard against him, maybe even pushing back just to show that he's still listening. He pulls back just enough and then slams forward again. His boy has to feel that. "Are you paying attention, bitch?"

Jonny's slammed into the wall, body suddenly _very_ stiff and mind alert, even through the headspace, or maybe because of it. He's a whore and he's being used like one, and it's what he wants. "Yes, sir," he mutters, face flat against the plaster. Maybe he wasn't supposed to say a word, but he'd rather err on the side of acknowledgement than not.

Much better. "I'll forgive the fact that you spoke," Gerry murmurs. He strokes Jonny's wrists and then pushes them insistently against the door. "Keep those there."

_Forgive. Thanks._ Jonny clutches at the door, flattens his palms and doesn't move another fraction of an inch.

"Good slut. You're an eager one." Gerry grinds his cock against Jonny's arse, then wraps his arms around Jonny's waist. "Such a slut. You don't deserve to be wearing clothes."

_No, he doesn't._ Jonny's having trouble not saying _yes, Master_ to every word out of Gerry's mouth. He's trapped, cock hard and body tight, every muscle tensed and waiting for the next move. No clothes would be wonderful. Easier to hurt the slut, leave him bruised.

He'd rip the clothes off or just cut, but he doesn't want to hurt Jonny. And he doesn't want the effort. Gerry's hands slide under Jonny's shirt and he tugs at the ring. "Well, well, well. The slut's already marked. Who did this, slut? Who's this for?"

"Master," Jonny mutters, lips smudged into the wall. The tug ripples to his cock, makes it jerk in anticipation. "His slut."

"And who's your master, you miserable whore?"

"You. Master." The hole's deep and it's black and it's spreading wider under Jonny's feet. There's no way to avoid slipping in. "Whore belongs to you."

"Yes. Yes, he does." Gerry reaches up further and pinches Jonny's nipples hard. "Every inch of you belongs to me."

Jonny winces, jerks back into Gerry's body. "Yes. Sir."

"Every. Fucking. Inch." Gerry tugs at the skin and yanks. Without giving Jonny any time to recover, he moves lower. He unzips Jonny's jeans and pulls them down.

Low, lower, lowest. Jonny drops as efficiently as his jeans, Gerry's fingers tugging him down with the denim. No fight. Just giving in, letting go, being possessed. _Master's. To hurt. Or not. Whatever he wants._

His boy looks much better naked. Gerry growls low in his throat. He slides his hands around Jonny's cock and then grabs it. He squeezes hard as he thrusts in. Hard, brutal, and without any warning.

The scream's loud, muffled only by the wall Jonny's shoved against, and he's immediately into sensory overload. Cock squeezed and aching. Arse fucked and burning. The hole's black and the pain's white and the colors collide in his brain as he tries to spread his legs a bit, open himself more.

"Slut!" Jonny's a slut. Begging for it, just begging for it. He wants more, Gerry can _feel_ it. He grunts as he thrusts all the way in and then pulls out just enough so he can thrust again, this time so hard Gerry screams.

"Slut." The word's echoed, nearly silent. _Whore. Hole to be fucked._ He does want more, even though he feels like he's breaking, being split. Anything out of his mouth after the next thrust is incoherent, as vocal as Gerry's scream, laced with a pure pain.

_Fuck._ Gerry's been waiting for this all fucking day. And it's exactly like he imagined. Hard, pounding, so much that he can barely think for all the pleasure. He fucks Jonny as hard as he can, his throat hurting from all the screaming. When he comes, he thinks he's ripping his lungs with his shriek.

The come spills inside Jonny's arse, warm and slick. Wicked burn throughout his body. His breath is ragged, what little there is, his heart beating three times as fast as it should. Maybe more. He can barely hear it for the noise in his brain, the scream that's not getting out of his mouth.

It takes a long time before Gerry comes back down. He opens his eyes, gasping, and holds Jonny's waist tight against himself. "Christ, lad..."

Jonny's still deep, the words seeping through slowly. He doesn't acknowledge them other than to let Gerry move him, touch him, wrap around him. He's still hard. He's still on edge. He's still completely in Master's control.

Gerry loves that feeling. It's something tense in the way Jonny feels against his fingers. His boy is still hard and that's exactly how Gerry wants it. "Fucking cunt," he growls into Jonny's ear. "All that and you're still hard."

_Fucking cunt. Yeah. That's what he is. All he needs to be. Cunt and whore and slut. All for one man._ Jonny stretches his fingers against the door, climbing his hands higher, spreading out his body even more. _Use the slut._

"Eager slut." Gerry strokes Jonny's cock, then pulls them both back. "You're going to stay hard all night, slut, and tomorrow you're going to wake up and suck me off."

"Yes, sir." Jonny mutters the words, leaning back against Gerry's chest. Hard all night. _Fuck._ He's going to be aching. _Yeah._

"Good, whore." Gerry gives Jonny's nipple one last tweak. "To bed with you, then." He'll torture Jonny more in the morning.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/92357.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	104. jonnyleemiller: [locked to Gerry]

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/)-[13](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/13/) 10:26:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56220&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56220) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56220) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56220&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[locked to Gerry]**_  
Morning, Master. Boy's downstairs in the kitchen making grocery list. He's sore and he _loved_ last night. Anyhow, he was wondering if we're going up to see Julie this weekend. You still up for driving up after the show Saturday night and doing a Sunday thing?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-13 05:39 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=77980&format=light#t77980))   
---|---  
Well, then, we'll just have to do it again sometime. When you least expect it good for you?  
  
I'd hoped we could go up to see her. You can sleep on the way, if you'd like.  
  
  
Speaking of Julie, have you given any thought to what we're going to name the kid? I know Julie has her own ideas, but maybe we should hammer out a list of names we both like before starting negotiations. It'd make it easier to have just the one list so we can compare with Julie's. Generally, I don't mind a name as long as it's not completely obscure (don't want our baby getting kicked around in school), but I don't want one so typical that he'd be Jimmy #12 in the classroom. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=77980&format=light))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-13 05:59 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=78236&format=light#t78236))   
---|---  
Least expect made it best!  
  
Names. Oh, yeah. She'll be to second trimester in a few weeks, so we'll have to start thinking about it being a him or her. Don't want any Juniors or Seconds. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=78236&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=78236&format=light#t78236))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-13 06:08 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=78492&format=light#t78492))   
---|---  
I agree. No repeat names.  
  
What do you think of Emily if it's a girl? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=78492&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=78236&format=light#t78236))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=78492&format=light#t78492))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-13 06:24 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=78748&format=light#t78748))   
---|---  
Emily's nice. Not Margaret or Ann. Don't won't to get into the favouring one grandmother over the other. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=78748&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=78492&format=light#t78492))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=78748&format=light#t78748))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-13 06:29 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79004&format=light#t79004))   
---|---  
We could favour both and flip a coin for Ann Margaret or Margaret Ann. They're both good names. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=79004&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=78748&format=light#t78748))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79004&format=light#t79004))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-13 06:50 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79260&format=light#t79260))   
---|---  
NO! Don't like either of those. Emily's good. Emily Amanda?  
  
And just realized your boy sucks at typing when he's trying to figure out whether or not to get more couscous. Want isn't won't. *shakes head*  
  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=79260&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79004&format=light#t79004))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79260&format=light#t79260))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-13 06:57 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79516&format=light#t79516))   
---|---  
Okay, we don't have to use them, then.  
  
I don't like the name Amanda. Any other ideas? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=79516&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79260&format=light#t79260))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79516&format=light#t79516))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-13 07:14 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79772&format=light#t79772))   
---|---  
Okay, not Angie or Rachel or Natalie.  
  
Katherine Emily  
Sarah Emily  
Emily Marie  
  
Striking any chords?  
  
And did you say you did or didn't want crunchy peanut butter? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=79772&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79516&format=light#t79516))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79772&format=light#t79772))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-13 07:16 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80028&format=light#t80028))   
---|---  
I like my peanut butter creamy.  
  
  
I like the sound of Katherine Emily, but I don't like the way it looks. Emily Susan? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=80028&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=79772&format=light#t79772))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80028&format=light#t80028))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-13 07:44 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80284&format=light#t80284))   
---|---  
Emily Suzanne looks better than Emily Susan.  
  
*scratches off the crunchy* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=80284&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80028&format=light#t80028))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80284&format=light#t80284))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-13 07:45 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80540&format=light#t80540))   
---|---  
Suzanne?  
  
How about Susana? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=80540&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80284&format=light#t80284))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80540&format=light#t80540))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-13 07:51 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80796&format=light#t80796))   
---|---  
Oooh, like the odd spelling.  
  
Okay, if it's a girl, she's Emily Susana.  
  
Now, what about boys? Promise your boy we won't name a son Jonny. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=80796&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80540&format=light#t80540))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80796&format=light#t80796))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-13 07:51 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=81052&format=light#t81052))   
---|---  
That's the odd spelling? *blinks* I didn't even realize.  
  
Well, as long as we both like it... 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=81052&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=80796&format=light#t80796))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-13 07:53 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=81308&format=light#t81308))   
---|---  
Boys...  
  
No Jonny. No Gerry. I can't deal with something like that. I'm not that eager to name him Alan or Michael either. Julie's going to suggest Charles, but I want to veto that right now. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=81308&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=81308&format=light#t81308))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-14 02:35 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=81564&format=light#t81564))   
---|---  
Agreed on Michael and Alan. What's wrong with Charles? Other than being called Chuck.  
  
Boy likes your middle name. James is nice. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=81564&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=81308&format=light#t81308))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=81564&format=light#t81564))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-14 02:37 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=81820&format=light#t81820))   
---|---  
James is too common. So is Charles. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=81820&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=81564&format=light#t81564))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=81820&format=light#t81820))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-14 03:18 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82076&format=light#t82076))   
---|---  
The Jameses your boy knows aren't common at all. Especially the one he calls Master. *g*  
  
Alexander. Got a feeling? Or Sean. Your boy could tolerate his given name, Jonathan, as long as we don't pair it with anything that can be shortened into a double-name. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=82076&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=81820&format=light#t81820))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82076&format=light#t82076))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-14 03:22 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82332&format=light#t82332))   
---|---  
I like Alexander. Alexander Jonathan? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=82332&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82076&format=light#t82076))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82332&format=light#t82332))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-14 03:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82588&format=light#t82588))   
---|---  
Jonathan Alexander works better. Rolls the tongue. Sean Jonathan's nice, too. Sean'd get a kick out of having a kid named after him.  
  
Oh, yeah, tongue ... thought he'd pick up some flat iron steaks at the butcher for lunch tomorrow. Maybe a grilled salad. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=82588&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82332&format=light#t82332))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82588&format=light#t82588))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-14 03:49 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82844&format=light#t82844))   
---|---  
You been talking to Pertwee lately? Jonathan Alexader is too much like Jason Alexander and besides, you're Jonathan Lee.  
  
  
Whatever you want, dear. I trust you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=82844&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82588&format=light#t82588))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82844&format=light#t82844))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-14 03:56 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83100&format=light#t83100))   
---|---  
Yes, Sir, but Jonathan got dropped to Jonny 'cause it went so well with Lee. Don't want that for the kid. Haven't talked with Pertwee since asking him about surrogate moms. Need to call him in a few weeks and tell him he's going to be an uncle.  
  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=83100&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=82844&format=light#t82844))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83100&format=light#t83100))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-14 04:00 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83356&format=light#t83356))   
---|---  
But he'd still be one of the many Jonathans. Alexander is less popular. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=83356&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83100&format=light#t83100))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83356&format=light#t83356))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-14 04:25 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83612&format=light#t83612))   
---|---  
Sean Alexander, then?  
  
Or James Alexander. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=83612&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83356&format=light#t83356))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83612&format=light#t83612))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-14 04:34 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83868&format=light#t83868))   
---|---  
Sean Alexander sounds better. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=83868&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83612&format=light#t83612))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83868&format=light#t83868))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-14 04:49 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84124&format=light#t84124))   
---|---  
Okay, so a girl will be Emily Susan and a boy Sean Alexander.  
  
What kind of late-night munchie cereal you want? And we giving the kid your last name? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=84124&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=83868&format=light#t83868))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84124&format=light#t84124))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-14 04:56 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84380&format=light#t84380))   
---|---  
I like Frosted Flakes.  
  
  
Want to make it Emily Susan Miller Butler or Sean Alexander Miller Butler? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=84380&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84124&format=light#t84124))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84380&format=light#t84380))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-14 05:52 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84636&format=light#t84636))   
---|---  
Miller Butler ... hmmm, no hyphen is good. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=84636&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84380&format=light#t84380))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84636&format=light#t84636))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-14 05:54 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84892&format=light#t84892))   
---|---  
I'm always confused by hyphens. We can do Butler Miller. It sounds just as good. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=84892&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84636&format=light#t84636))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84892&format=light#t84892))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-14 06:36 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85148&format=light#t85148))   
---|---  
No, boy likes Miller Butler better. Master's name _should_ be last. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=85148&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=84892&format=light#t84892))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85148&format=light#t85148))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-14 06:37 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85404&format=light#t85404))   
---|---  
Because Julie's the mother? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=85404&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85148&format=light#t85148))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85404&format=light#t85404))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-14 07:04 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85660&format=light#t85660))   
---|---  
And her brother's the man who loves the father. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=85660&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85404&format=light#t85404))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85660&format=light#t85660))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-14 07:05 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85916&format=light#t85916))   
---|---  
Okay. Miller Butler it is, then.  
  
Wow. We have _names_. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=85916&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85660&format=light#t85660))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85916&format=light#t85916))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-14 07:59 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=86172&format=light#t86172))   
---|---  
You're sexy in that photo. Want your boy to crawl upstairs? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=86172&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=85916&format=light#t85916))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=86172&format=light#t86172))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-14 06:34 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=86428&format=light#t86428))   
---|---  
That depends. Is my boy finished in the kitchen? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?replyto=86428&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html?thread=86172&format=light#t86172))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	105. gerard: We're going to be....we're going to be daddies.

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/)-[13](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/13/) 23:33:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92507&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92507) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92507) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92507&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**We're going to be....we're going to be daddies.** _  
[private]

The names are [chosen](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56220.html). This is real. This is _real_. Jonny and I are going to have a baby.

I haven't been this happy since Jonny said he'd marry me.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/92507.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	106. gerard: London Bar Chat, 5-14-05

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/)-[14](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/14/) 23:32:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92849&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92849) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92849) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=92849&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**London Bar Chat, 5-14-05** _  
[players only. Cut for Gerry and Jonny's interaction. Complete log can be found [here](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/158321.html).]

  
**Jonny:** *trails a step behind Gerry in entering the bar, running his hand through his hair, still damp with sweat from the evening's show. Isn't dressed to impress, having come straight from the theatre in jeans and a shirt over a t-shirt* Stool at the bar work?

**Jude:** *stretches his legs out and looks over at Ewan* You want another drink, love? I'll get it, seeing as you're... *grins* incapacitated.

**Gerry:** Works for me.

**Jude:** *gets up from the sofa and looks at Ewan expectantly* Guinness?

**Ewan:** Yeah, that'd be great. *looks over at the bar* Though maybe I should get up anyway. I see a couple familiar faces.

**Jude:** *turns to look* Yeah?

**Gerry:** *sits down with Jonny at the bar* Do you want a drink?

**Ewan:** Yeah. *pushes himself up off the sofa and heads over to the bar with Jude*

**Jonny:** Guinness, if it's okay. *glances around, notices familiar faces, nods in greeting*

**Gerry:** It's fine. *orders a Guinness for Jonny and seltzer for himself*

**Jude:** Hi there, guys. *grins* And how are you this evening?

**Ewan:** *grins at Jonny and Ger* Hey.

**Gerry:** Hey, Jude, Ewan. *smiles* How're you two?

**Jonny:** Hi. *shrugs* Exhausted. You?

**Jude:** I'm good. Though Ewan's having difficulties sitting... *smiles, slightly smug*

**Jude:** How's the play going then?

**Gerry:** *blinks* *tries to check out Ewan's arse without looking like he is*

**Jonny:** Play's great. Critics like. Sales are good. Only a few more weeks and I'm free of it. *grins, grabs his pint and sips at it* Good or bad not sitting?

**Ewan:** Good. *grins again* Getting in a last beating before Guys and Dolls gets rolling.

**Jonny:** Makes sense. You need to choose plays that allow for bruising, mate. But you are looking good.

**Ewan:** Well, I don't want to be wincing my way through opening night. *laughs*

**Jonny:** *leans into Gerry's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against the soft shirt*

**Gerry:** *pinches one of Jonny's bruises on his neck*

**Jude:** As it is, I think the first couple of rehearsals next week will be a little painful.

**Jonny:** *whimpers, nuzzles more* Sounds like a good beating.

**Ewan:** It was. Nice and thorough.

**Jude:** Gotta make it last...

**Jonny:** How long?

**Ewan:** The play runs til sometime in autumn, so it'll be a while. *sips his beer* Not that we can't do _anything_ , but nothing this big.

**Gerry:** Do you have any days off?

**Jude:** Hopefully a few here and there...

**Jonny:** We don't close til the middle of June. We'll have to catch an early show, before we head north. *sips another couple inches off his beer*

**Ewan:** No shows on Sundays, which'll be nice. Opening night's this Thursday, so you'll have plenty of time.

**Jonny:** Oh, yeah, love the Sundays off thing. *grins widely* Get to do all sorts of fun. *leans over to Jude* So, what will you be doing with yourself while Ewan's singing and dancing?

**Jude:** I start filming at the end of the month, right up until the end of July but after that...well, I dunno yet. It's going to be a pain, actually. I'll be working during the day and he'll be working at night... And yet, for the first time in a long while, we're together in the same city. *reaches out to grab Ewan's hand and squeeze it*

**Jonny:** Nice, isn't it? Being in the same place. The day-night thing's weird, but it's better than having to do calls and emails.

**Gerry:** And there's got to be some overlap.

**Ewan:** *smiles at Jude and looks back at Jonny* Yeah, it's definitely better than being in different cities.

**Jude:** Much as I enjoy phone sex...it's not a patch on the real thing. *laughs*

**Jonny:** You enjoy phone sex? *leers* I could ring you up when I'm cleaning house, breathe heavily while folding clothes.

**Jude:** *laughs* I enjoy sex. Full stop.

**Ewan:** You certainly do. *gives Jude's arse a squeeze*

**Jonny:** *nudges closer to Jude on the opposite side* Oh, I'd never have guessed. You, Mr Law? *feigns dramatic surprise*

**Jude:** So, yeah, Jonny, any time. If vacuuming gets you out of breath, just give me a call and I'll be on the other end, "Ooh, yeah baby, work that nozzle...ooh, you missed a spot..."

**Jonny:** *drapes himself over Jude's shoulder* Ooooh, love it when you talk dirty.

**Gerry:** *smirks at Jonny's antics*

**Jude:** *sultry voice* Don't forget...you have to get _right in_ to the corners...

**Jonny:** *nearly camp tone* You have to have the special tool for that. *rubs his hand down Jude's arm* The one that's long and hard and has that little slit thing in its angle.

**Gerry:** *coughs to cover his laugh, then takes a gulp of his seltzer*

**Ewan:** *doubles over laughing* Oh God, Jonny, that's terrible.

**Jude:** Ohh yes. *mimicking Jonny's tone* That will hit the spot nicely.

**Gerry:** Don't forget the suction.

**Jonny:** True, though. Can't get into the tight spots without the crevice tool. *grins, strokes his fingers over Jude's hand* *glances at Gerry* Oh, it's a Dyson, Master, the suction never stops.

**Gerry:** *almost falls of stool laughing*

**Jude:** *cracks up giggling*

**Jonny:** *laughs with them then leans in, kisses Jude's cheek*

**Jude:** *slides an arm around Jonny's waist and hugs him, planting a kiss on Jonny's cheek*

**Gerry:** *whispers to Ewan* Does this mean I should kiss you?

**Ewan:** *raises an eyebrow at Ger* Well, I wouldn't object...

**Gerry:** *tries not to look surprised* Well, all right. *gets Ewan a peck on the lips*

**Jude:** *chuckles at Ger and Ewan* That's what they say about housework. It's easier if everyone pitches in.

**Gerry:** *almost blushes*

**Jonny:** *sighs, wrapping himself around Jude* Yeah, much easier. And a lot of fun, too. *glances at Ger and Ewan, smiles and whispers to Jude* Kissing is a step forward, I think.

**Ewan:** Well, if Jude's busy with Jonny, I might as well do someone *beat* I mean, something. *grins and kisses Ger, lingering a bit*

**Jude:** *whispers back to Jonny* A definite improvement.

**Gerry:** *returns the kiss*

**Jonny:** I like the look. *brushes his lips over Jude's, soft kiss* Miss seeing you. *kisses again* Drinking. Talking. This.

**Jude:** *turns more towards Jonny and pulls him closer* Me, too. *kisses, sliding his tongue over Jonny's lower lip*

**Ewan:** *rests his free hand on Ger's thigh, flicks his tongue out over Ger's lower lip*

**Jonny:** *sneaks a glimpse past Jude at Ger* _Still kissing. Seems happy. We're okay._ *slowly opens his mouth, slips his tongue out to flick against Jude's* _World's not imploding. That's good._

**Gerry:** *goes along with it, trying not to think about how erotic it is*

**Jude:** *slides a hand down to Jonny's hip, pressing against him*

**Jonny:** *rubs his hands over Jude's back, pressing back, daring to deepen the kiss a bit more*

**Jude:** *breathing hard* *flicks a nervous glance towards Ger and Ewan* God, Jonny... *reassured, catches the back of Jonny's head with a hand and pulls him in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss*

**Ewan:** *reaches out, feeling for the bar, and sets his glass down; runs his hand up Ger's thigh, thumb brushing over his crotch* *hopes this doesn't go pear-shaped like the last time*

**Gerry:** *tentatively touches Ewan, trying not to cup his cock like he wants to, but failing*

**Jonny:** Fuck. *barely gets the word out, hands slip down to Jude's arse, clutching* _Please let this be okay. Just kissing and touching and there's nothing deeper._ *steps back against the bar's edge, something solid to brace against*

**Jude:** *slides a hand under Jonny's t-shirt, stroking tentatively*

**Ewan:** *presses into Ger's hand, making a small noise at the back of his throat*

**Gerry:** *starts stroking Ewan's cock through his trousers*

**Jonny:** *whimpers, matching Jude's actions, one hand sliding up and under the edge of Jude's shirt, still kissing, still silently praying it's okay and Ger's not going to panic-attack on him -- or that he won't feel mega-guilt in the morning*

**Jude:** *whispering* Jesus, Jonny... *catches breath, fingertips tracing over Jonny's belly*

**Jonny:** Yeah, it's... *breath hitches as Jude's fingers skim over his navel ring, the tingle rippling to his cock* Fucksick, that's nice. *breathless* Are we? They? Okay?

**Ewan:** *undoes Ger's fly, feeling inside for his cock and sliding his other hand up, palm flat over Ger's chest*

**Gerry:** *whimpers*

**Gerry:** *strokes Ewan's cock faster, trying not to be distracted*

**Jude:** *fingers paused on the button of Jonny's jeans* They look okay... *kisses Jonny again* I think... *flips open the button* Fuck. Want you...

**Jonny:** Yeah. How? *glances again at Ger, grinning when he sees where Ewan's hand is. _Okay, it's good. He's trying it._

**Jude:** *licks Jonny's ear and whispers* Any way I can...let's follow their lead. *slides his hand into Jonny's jeans, reaching for his cock*

**Jonny:** *shakes head slightly, lick tickling* Great. *slides his hand around and undoes Jude's trousers, nudging fabric apart enough to get fingers in. Gasps when Jude's hand reaches his cock*

**Jude:** *pushing Jonny's jeans down far enough to free his cock, curling his fingers around Jonny's shaft and starting to stroke slowly* Mmm...we should move...but I don't know... *short of breath* Don't want to disturb...

**Ewan:** *thumbs the head of Ger's cock before stroking* *pulls away slightly and murmurs* Fuck... Get me out of my jeans, will you? 'less you want me to come in them... *bucks his hips*

**Gerry:** Something wrong with you coming in them? *bites lip, reminds himself no dominating Ewan* *pulls Ewan's jeans down*

**Jonny:** Move. Yeah. Should. *half-listening to Ger and Ewan, grinning at the thought of Ger domming Ewan* Here. There. *rubs his knuckles over Jude's cock* Just do it.

**Ewan:** *laughs* Well, I have got a change of clothes upstairs, but I'd rather not.

**Gerry:** Yeah, all right. *gets Ewan's cock out* I don't mind if I come in mine.

**Jude:** *finding the nervousness quite exciting*

**Jonny:** *finds it odd how aroused he is by watching Ger with Ewan* Jude, want you. *rakes his thumb along Jude's shaft* However I can get it.

**Jude:** *pulls Jonny away from the bar, hand still down his pants* Nearest sofa...come on...

**Ewan:** *goes back to kissing Ger, his strokes getting erratic as he gets closer himself*

**Gerry:** *groans against Ewan's mouth* About to...Ewan...

**Jonny:** *quickly steps to the sofa, hands groping and fumbling in Jude's clothes*

**Jude:** *eases Jonny down, sliding his jeans down his thighs* Better... *crawls half on top of him, grinding against him*

**Ewan:** *panting* Come on. *bites Ger's lip as he tenses, spilling over Ger's hand*

**Jonny:** *moans* Fuckin' hell, that's good. *settles, spreading legs, rocking hips up*

**Gerry:** *comes right after Ewan does, bites back crying Jonny's name*

**Jude:** *moaning, trying to slide his fingers between Jonny's legs and kiss him at the same time* Yeah...good, *keeps stroking Jonny's cock*

**Jonny:** *wraps his fist around Jude's cock, awkward position at best, stroking up while Jude straddles him, kisses him, returning the kisses*

**Ewan:** *pulls back from Ger, flushed* Well, that was fun.

**Gerry:** *swallows hard* Uh. Yeah. Lots.

**Gerry:** *looks over to Jude and Jonny* Um. Should we go join them?

**Ewan:** *glances over, shrugs* They look like they're doing all right on their own. *grabs a napkin and wipes his hand clean before zipping up his jeans*

**Gerry:** Yeah. *shrugs* So, uh. *chuckles* Did you like it?

**Jude:** Fuck...fuck! *getting desperate, thrusting into Jonny's hand, trying to keep his own hand moving* Do you need...ask permission or anything? *bites lip, holding back*

**Jonny:** *checks on Ger, looking around Jude, sees they seem to be finished* _Okay, standing there's not good. Too much time to think._ *starts to worry again* Huh? No. Can come. *moves his hand faster* You? No problem, right.

**Jude:** No problem. *nods*

**Jonny:** Okay. I'll just come, then. That work?

**Jude:** *through gritted teeth* Whenever you're ready. *closes eyes* 'cause I'm...uh...nearly there.

**Ewan:** *laughs at Ger* No, I never like having sex. Of course I liked it, are you daft?

**Gerry:** *grins* Yeah, sometimes I think I am.

**Jonny:** *breathing's harder, bites down, comes, covering Jude's hand with white streaks* Yes. *hisses, strokes Jude's cock faster*

**Jude:** Fucking hell... *groans and thrusts into Jonny's hand, eyes closing as he comes* Ohh...God...

**Jonny:** *sinks back into the sofa, last of orgasm quaking through him* Brill, mate. Dead now. *lays head sideways, smiles at Ger, mouths _love you_ *

**Gerry:** *smiles, mouths back _love you, too_ *

**Jude:** *gives Jonny a quick kiss on the cheek* Fucking brilliant. *rolls off Jonny and sprawls next to him, clothes in disarray*

**Jude:** *hand still resting on Jonny's shoulder* *grins up at Ger and Ewan*

**Ewan:** *grabs his beer and makes his way over to Jude and Jonny* Not interrupting anything, am I?

**Jude:** *slides his hand off Jonny's shoulder down to squeeze his knee reassuringly* Hey, Ewan... *grins* No, but I might need a hand if you want me to get up.

**Jonny:** No explosions. That's a good sign. *rolls head back over on the sofa's edge, closes eyes, muttering* Maybe I'll actually live to see the baby.

**Gerry:** *grins, sits down next to him* Yeah, maybe.

**Ewan:** Baby?

**Jude:** *echoes Ewan* Baby?

**Jonny:** *opens eyes, glances at Jude and Ewan, then Ger* Oops. I said that out loud, didn't I?

**Gerry:** *looks up* *softly* Yes. Baby. We've having a baby.

**Ewan:** *glances between Ger and Jonny* Uh...seeing as Jude and I have just confirmed your bits are all still in place, I'm guessing "having" isn't literal.

**Jude:** Oh...wow. *sits up, making a little room for Ewan on the sofa, covering his astonishment*

**Gerry:** No, it's not. Surrogate mom.

**Jude:** Ah...brilliant! *grin slowly spreads across his face* Brilliant. Congratulations!

**Jonny:** *blushes* Kinda hard to wrap your brain around, me being a daddy?

**Jude:** I take it this has gone beyond the planning stages then?

**Gerry:** *nods* She's very definitely pregnant.

**Jude:** *grins at Jonny* No way. You'd make a brilliant daddy. *glances at Ger* Both of you, I'm sure.

**Gerry:** Thanks.

**Ewan:** Congratulations, yeah. So, who's the mum? Someone you know, or just...?

**Jude:** Yeah, do we know her?

**Gerry:** Someone we know. *shoots Jonny a look* Not telling anyone who, not yet.

**Jude:** Oh...okay. Mum's the word.

**Jonny:** *goes very quiet*

**Jude:** But really, that really is... *shakes head in disbelief* I'm thrilled for you, really. Do we get to be uncles?

**Jonny:** *smiles at Jude* Sure. You're first on the list, you guys and Sean.

**Ewan:** Wow, that's really... First Carrie-Anne, now you guys. Everyone's having kids these days, eh?

**Jude:** What with Carrie-Anne due in a few months and now you guys... *grins at Ewan* Took the words right outta my mouth.

**Jonny:** Oh, yeah, forgot 'bout that. She's close. Listen, don't say anything. Okay? We were waiting til later on to actually tell people.

**Ewan:** Yeah, sure, no problem.

**Jude:** Okay...won't say a word.

**Gerry:** I'm just superstitious.

**Jonny:** *nudges Jude's shoulder* Glad _you_ know, though. Been wanting to share with someone other than my parents.

**Ewan:** So when's the due date?

**Gerry:** December.

**Jonny:** Yeah, a few days before Christmas.

**Gerry:** *grins wide* We're getting a baby for Christmas.

**Ewan:** Wow. Christmas, huh?

**Jonny:** Yeah, Christmas. If he comes late, maybe he'll share his uncle's birthday. *grins*

**Jude:** Oh, before Christmas is better... *shakes head* Unless you don't actually want to have birthday parties. No one is ever around for mine.

**Gerry:** We'll have the biggest parties on the block. *pause* I'm going to be a terrible father.

**Jonny:** Maybe you should have it in July, like a half-birthday.

**Jude:** *laughs* What's the point in having kids if you can't spoil them.

**Jude:** *turns to Jonny* My mum did that once. Threw a party in July. Only no one brought me presents because it wasn't really my birthday. I cried for days after... God, I was a brat. *laughs*

**Ewan:** What, big parties means you're a terrible father?

**Jonny:** Was? You mean you're not still?

**Ewan:** *laughs*

**Gerry:** No, more like it'd be the biggest just to be the biggest. And that's bad, I think. Damn. I need to buy more books.

**Jonny:** *reaches over and takes Ger's hand, twining their fingers* You will be a great father. Perfect role model.

**Gerry:** *shakes head* No moral high ground. I drank, I smoke, I did all the drugs I could get my hands on.

**Jonny:** *shrugs* So they do as we say, not as we did. That's parenting.

**Ewan:** *nods* What he said.

**Jonny:** *smirks* And when the kid has really tough questions, we send him down to Uncle Ewan.

**Gerry:** And we'll show him Star Wars and then have you over to babysit. *smirks*

**Ewan:** I'll use my Jedi mind powers to subdue him. Hey, do you know it's a boy, then?

**Gerry:** No, still guessing. We have names picked out for a girl or a boy.

**Jonny:** Can't find out the sex for another two months. I just hate calling the baby an "it".

**Ewan:** Names picked out already? Wow, you're really on top of things.

**Gerry:** Not really. If we were, we'd already have started stockpiling nappies.

**Ewan:** *laughs* You mean you haven't?

**Gerry:** Think we should?

**Jonny:** No. We haven't painted the nursery, either. Putting that off til after we get back from Glasgow in the fall.

**Gerry:** I figured we'd catch them when they were on sale.

**Jude:** When's the baby shower?

**Gerry:** *panicked look* We're supposed to have a baby shower?

**Jonny:** *picks back up on dramatic camp voice* I thought you'd do that, Jude, host me baby shower. That's the best mate sorta thing.

**Jude:** God... I'd have to hide the handcuffs though.

**Jonny:** Oh, hon, we've got a whole playroom to padlock and laser-protect.

**Gerry:** It's under construction. *firmly* And it will be for eighteen years.

**Ewan:** Why stop at eighteen? That's not the sort of thing you want to know about your folks. *grins at Jonny* As you should well know.

**Gerry:** Look, if Jonny's mum can send me a violet wand...

**Jonny:** *blushes a bright red* Still haven't used it.

**Gerry:** Thank God.

**Ewan:** Your mum gave you a violet wand? That's one of those electricity thingies, isn't it?

**Gerry:** Yeah. Scary fucker.

**Jonny:** I think it's cool, in a really wicked way.

**Gerry:** Yes, but I don't think I could hurt you with it.

**Ewan:** It's cool except for the fact that your mum gave it to you. Who wants to be thinking of their mum when they're having it off?

**Gerry:** Exactly.

**Jonny:** *shrugs* Well, we've used the other toys she gave us. Just not the big one.

**Ewan:** *shakes his head* You're a braver man than I. Or something like that.

**Gerry:** Well, the cuffs weren't bad.

**Jonny:** And the plug's a really nice fit.

**Gerry:** *turns bright red*

**Ewan:** You don't have to share. *holds up his hands* Really.

**Jonny:** Okay, Ew, shutting up now. *stretches* Master ready to go home? Slave's getting sleepy.

**Gerry:** Yes, dear.

**Jonny:** *leans over, gives Jude a quick kiss on the cheek* Love ya, mate. Good seeing you guys.

**Ewan:** Yeah, hey, let me know your schedule and I'll get you guys tickets for the show.

**Jude:** *hugs Jonny* It was great, mate. Really great. See you around...

**Jude:** *runs his fingers down Ewan's thigh and starts rubbing his knee* Hey, Ewan...want to hang around for another drink? Or shall we head off?

**Ewan:** Well, if everyone else's heading off, we might as well do, too.

**Jude:** Okay, sounds good to me... *stands, trying to pull his clothing into order* Let's go home, eh? I still have an itch I want to scratch... *winks at Ewan*

**Ewan:** An itch, eh? *pushes himself up, wincing slightly* Sounds intriguing. *grins at Jonny and Ger* G'night, then.

**Jude:** *waves and smiles* Great to see you all... *slings arm around Ewan's shoulders and steers him out of the bar* Now, about this itch...

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/92849.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	107. gerard: Oh, shit

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/15/) 04:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93105&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93105) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93105) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93105&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Oh, shit** _  
~~[public by default]~~ [JL only]

Did I just jack off Ewan Mcgregor?!

...I am never going to live this down.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-15 05:47 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174001&format=light#t174001))   
---|---  
Morning, Master.  
  
Better questions ...  
Did you mean to leave this public?  
How much trouble is your slave in? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=174001&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174001&format=light#t174001))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-15 05:49 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174257&format=light#t174257))   
---|---  
My slave's in no trouble. I...I had sex with Ewan last night, didn't I? It wasn't a dream?  
  
Not that I would be dreaming about Ewan while in bed with you. Never. Would never dream about such a thing. Er. Wrong choice of words there, I think. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=174257&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174001&format=light#t174001))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174257&format=light#t174257))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-15 06:03 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174513&format=light#t174513))   
---|---  
Wasn't a dream. But are handjobs really sex? *g*  
  
Slave's not in trouble? But he broke the rule. Wasn't supposed to kiss Jude. Not _that_ way. Not that he's feeling guilty, 'cause he doesn't love Jude the way he loves Master.  
  
And is it better or worse that he was turned on by watching you kiss Ewan?

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=174513&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174257&format=light#t174257))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174513&format=light#t174513))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-15 06:08 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174769&format=light#t174769))   
---|---  
I don't know, but I think they count as sex.  
  
I don't mind that you were kissing Jude. ~~It was fucking hot~~ Especially not since I was all over Ewan.  
  
  
It's okay, Teak. I was turned on by kissing Ewan too.

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=174769&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174513&format=light#t174513))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174769&format=light#t174769))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-15 06:17 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175025&format=light#t175025))   
---|---  
You okay with it? No post-traumatic freaking?  
  
Kissing him would've been even better if Master had been telling his boy what to do, controlling his moves.  
  
Not sure he could watch you kiss just anybody, but with Ewan it was hot. Jude would be, too, he bets.

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=175025&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=174769&format=light#t174769))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175025&format=light#t175025))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-15 06:21 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175281&format=light#t175281))   
---|---  
Yeah, I'm okay with it. A little freaked, but I think I'll get over it.  
  
Are you okay with the breaking monogamy part of it? We were both there, we could both see each other, none of us stopped it. Are you okay with that? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=175281&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175025&format=light#t175025))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175281&format=light#t175281))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-15 06:39 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175537&format=light#t175537))   
---|---  
Okay with it? Don't know about that. He doesn't want to go back to just randomly sceneing with people or being with anyone when Master's not there. Felt weird. Not bad, but that's only because of who it was, he thinks. Your boy's happy with the monogamy. He doesn't want anyone else. Ever. Not in that long-term, need way. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=175537&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175281&format=light#t175281))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175537&format=light#t175537))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-15 07:31 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175793&format=light#t175793))   
---|---  
That's a relief, because master doesn't want anyone else ever. It wasn't even a one-night stand. It was the spur of the moment. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=175793&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175537&format=light#t175537))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175793&format=light#t175793))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-15 10:01 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=176305&format=light#t176305))   
---|---  
Just noticed Mark's comment. Master, you didn't lock this. *cringes ever so slightly* And your boy's been going on like he thought you had. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=176305&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=175793&format=light#t175793))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=176305&format=light#t176305))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-15 10:36 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=176561&format=light#t176561))   
---|---  
Oh, fuck. Sorry, Teak. Forgot that. It's fixed now. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=176561&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=176305&format=light#t176305))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=176561&format=light#t176561))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-16 12:49 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=176817&format=light#t176817))   
---|---  
Yeah, all private now. So, Master, tell your boy your spur-of-the-moment fantasies? What would you dream about if he and Jude and Ewan were in your dreams.? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=176817&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=176561&format=light#t176561))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[**lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)  
2005-05-15 07:36 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?thread=176049&format=light#t176049))   
---|---  
*laughs and points* The things I miss being out of town!  
  
Seriously, Ger, I'd be more worried about living _up_ to getting to jack off Ewan Mcgregor. If the four of you decide to do something like that again, you wanna let me know beforehand? 'Cause damn, I'd like to be there to watch. *g* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html?replyto=176049&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	108. gerard: Foursome fantasy...

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/15/) 22:58:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93227&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93227) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93227) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93227&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Foursome fantasy...** _  
[JL only, double-checked]

Okay, Teak, you [asked](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93105.html) me for it. That's not to say you should read it, or that you might want to. ~~Remember what I said about not liking myself sometimes? I'm not sure I like myself for what I want to do with you and your friends, if I ever got the chance~~

  
If I were to dream about you and Ewan and Jude... um. I should preface this probably by saying that I fell in love with you the first time I saw Trainspotting, but that was pure lust. And I was also purely lusting after Ewan.

Just so we're clear on this, I love _you_. I don't love Ewan. But I would _love_ to shag him.

And Jude, well, Jude's Jude fucking Law. He's not unattractive, you realize.

As long as it's clear we're speaking in only the physical, I'd love to dominate the three of you at the same time. I'd love to have you, Ewan, and Jude at my feet. I'd love to order you to kiss each other, to blow each other, to fuck each other. I'd love to watch. I'd love to tell you boys to wrestle and whoever ends up on top gets to be fucked for the night.

It's a harem thing, Jonny. I don't know if I'd be easiest on Ewan or hardest on him because of the Scottish thing, but he'd be the one I'd have talking to me while you ~~or~~ and Jude had your mouths on my cock. I can only imagine what I could do with three gorgeous boys waiting on me hand and foot, ready to do anything I tell them to do. With three voices calling me _master_. With three pairs of hands eager to do anything I want them to.

I think Jude would look better on his knees than Ewan would. I think he'd look so good on his knees that I might tie him like that, or put him in posture devices. Or chain him to a wall, or have him stand on a pedestal and pretend to be just a piece of art.

I can see Ewan in an apron. I can see him on hands and knees, tied by a leash to a post in the corner. I can see him naked, stalking across the floor on all-fours, to show off for me, turn me on.

I can see you licking my boots while I have Ewan over my lap. I can see ordering you to fuck Jude in beat with my hand on Ewan's arse. I can imagine just how fucking brilliant it might be.

And I can imagine just how nice it'd be in the winter, to be in the middle of a pile of squirming, beautiful boys. I think waking up would be extra nice. One tongue on my cock, one tongue on my nipples, and one kissing me. The possibilities would be endless with three boys. And if one of you earned punishment, there would still be two others so I wouldn't go wanting, two of you eager to not earn the same punishment your third received. I could even tease the bad one, torture him by not being able to participate. That's the worst kind of torture, and it makes me hard to think about it.

So, there it is, Teak. That's what I'd dream about, if I dreamed about that kind of thing. Are you terribly angry?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-16 06:57 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=176939&format=light#t176939))   
---|---  
Uh, when your boy gets his brain back in his head and pulls himself out of the loo, he'll have a constructive comment. *g* Fuck, Master, that's incredible.  
  
Jude and I shared this intense harem fantasy one night at the pub. Us serving you and Ewan. This would be right along those lines, but _so_ much more intense than what we thought of. Better.  
  
Damn, your slave loves you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?replyto=176939&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=176939&format=light#t176939))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-16 07:04 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177195&format=light#t177195))   
---|---  
So, uh, you don't want to kill me. Phew.  
  
I'm not sure I could co-dom with anyone. I need to know that I'm the alpha in the room and that when it comes down to it, I'm the one in charge. I'm a control freak that way.  
  
  
Love you, Teak. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?replyto=177195&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=176939&format=light#t176939))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177195&format=light#t177195))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-16 07:25 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177451&format=light#t177451))   
---|---  
Love you, Pire.  
  
Don't want to kill you. Want to make your dreams come true. Want to please you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?replyto=177451&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177195&format=light#t177195))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177451&format=light#t177451))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-16 07:26 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177707&format=light#t177707))   
---|---  
I don't think this dream will come true. Difference between dreams and _dreams_.  
  
Want to please you, too. Is there anything I can do to make your dreams come true? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?replyto=177707&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177451&format=light#t177451))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177707&format=light#t177707))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-16 07:36 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177963&format=light#t177963))   
---|---  
Give your boy a chance to make the dream work. He knows Jude would love the idea, and he bets they could get Ewan to buy into it. And it would be fucking hot to see you like that, totally in control of us. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?replyto=177963&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177707&format=light#t177707))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177963&format=light#t177963))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-16 07:38 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=178219&format=light#t178219))   
---|---  
I don't know, Teak. You know Ewan better than I do, but I think he'd have some major problems with submitting to me. You don't think he would? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?replyto=178219&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=177963&format=light#t177963))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=178219&format=light#t178219))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-16 07:48 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=178475&format=light#t178475))   
---|---  
Oooh, the sexy photo again. *smirks*  
  
Ewan would move heaven and earth to make Jude happy. Your boy thinks giving up control for a scene might fall into category. Can he talk to Jude at least?  
  
By the way, slave loves you. Very _very_ much. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?replyto=178475&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=178219&format=light#t178219))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=178475&format=light#t178475))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-05-16 07:51 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=178731&format=light#t178731))   
---|---  
My slave permission to talk to Jude about it, but can you ask Jude not to tell Ewan about it until you both are sure that Ewan won't take my head off for even thinking about it? Ewan scares me sometimes. Okay, most of the time. It's like I took their nice, vanilla straight friend and turned him into a sluttly, well, you know. I don't think he likes that. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?replyto=178731&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=178475&format=light#t178475))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=178731&format=light#t178731))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-16 07:57 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=178987&format=light#t178987))   
---|---  
They don't think that, Master. It's just Ewan's not as into the kink as Jude is, never was. Your boy thinks they're happy for him, that he's found someone he loves, wants to be with for the rest of his life, make a family with.  
  
Thank you, Master. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?replyto=178987&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html?thread=178731&format=light#t178731))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	109. jonnyleemiller: email for Jude Law

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/)-[16](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/16/) 20:22:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56337&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56337) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56337) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56337&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**email for Jude Law**_  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/)**judel**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
Subject: [Saturday night](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/92849.html)

Really enjoyed seeing you at the bar. Okay, that's an understatement. It was damned nice. Still in a bit of shock over here. Ger didn't freak when we got home. He surprised his boy. He liked what happened. A little freak, but nothing to worry about. Remember the harem fantasy? Ger likes it. With a couple modifications, like him being in charge of the three of us, you and me and Ewan. Dominating the three of us, having us kiss each other and fuck and suck and generally do all sorts of naughty things. I found the idea hot. Incredibly. Being told when and where to touch, not able to do anything without the specific order.

Ger said I could tell you, but you can't say anything to Ewan. At least not until we're sure Ewan won't take Ger's head off for even thinking such things. Mostly I just wanted to say Saturday night was wild and we enjoyed it and maybe there's a chance for more in the future.

love ya,  
Jonny

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56337.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/profile)[**judel**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/)  
2005-05-17 05:54 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56337.html?thread=86801&format=light#t86801))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/)**judel**  
Subject: Re: Saturday night  
  
I love it when people send me porny emails.  
  
 _> Really enjoyed seeing you at the bar. Okay, that's an_  
>understatement. It was damned nice.  
  
Oh yeah, totally agree. Quite unexpected really, but very, very nice. Enjoyed myself a lot.  
  
 _> Still in a bit of shock_  
>over here. Ger didn't freak when we got home. He surprised  
>his boy. He liked what happened. A little freak, but nothing to  
>worry about. Remember the harem fantasy? Ger likes it. With a  
>couple modifications, like him being in charge of the three of  
>us, you and me and Ewan. Dominating the three of us, having us  
>kiss each other and fuck and suck and generally do all sorts of  
>naughty things. I found the idea hot. Incredibly. Being told  
>when and where to touch, not able to do anything without the  
>specific order.  
  
Wow. Dot. Dot. Dot. That's me picking myself up off the floor and wondering where all the blood in my brain went. Ah yes. Found it.  
  
Yes, that's a pretty striking image, all right. Fuck, you know how I liked the harem fantasy. The only thing, that's not a couple of little modifications, it's just one big fat honking one, a fundamental shift in the dynamics right there.  
  
See, I dunno. It's an incredibly hot fantasy but there are huge difficulties in making it a reality. Enough to make me wonder if it would be a good idea, even. I'm pretty sure Ewan's open to something between us four, because, yeah, we talked about the pairing off in the club and it being hot, but he's wary of Ger because he felt quite put out last time and doesn't want that to happen again. Was that the reason? That Ger wanted Ewan on the floor with us? And Ewan can be so odd about the whole D/s thing. One minute he's loving it and a total natural and the next he's indifferent and finding it 'weird' and I keep waiting for him to make up his mind. Might be waiting a while...  
  
 _> Ger said I could tell you, but you can't say anything to_  
>Ewan. At least not until we're sure Ewan won't take Ger's head  
>off for even thinking such things. Mostly I just wanted to say  
>Saturday night was wild and we enjoyed it and maybe there's a  
>chance for more in the future.  
  
No, I won't say a word. I think that would be best. I have **no** idea of how Ewan would react. Leave it with me for a bit and let me think about it. It would have to be something we were both totally agreed on. And if not, I'm sure there's _something_ fun we could manage without getting either of our moody Scots in a lather. And as you say, a chance for more in the future.  
  
Love you too, ya pervert!  
  
XXX  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56337.html?replyto=86801&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	110. jonnyleemiller: Second-guessing

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/)-[17](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/17/) 23:18:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56584&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56584) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56584) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56584&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Second-guessing** _  
** [private] **

It's a [good idea](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93227.html). And it _would_ be hot. Oh, fuck, it would be scorching. Boy would be willing not to come for a week just to play it out. No, a month. And it _could_ work. Yeah. Maybe. Well, except for the part where Ger's in charge and Ewan has to do everything he says. *sighs* Like Jude said, that's not a tiny modification in the harem scenario. It's a fucking dynamic shift, the kind of paradigm skewing Einstein would envy.

Jude's smart. He says leave it with him and let him think. He never was very good at just telling me my ideas were dumb.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	111. gerard: Ger/JL: Kitchen Domination

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/)-[18](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/18/) 11:24:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93446&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93446) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93446) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=93446&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Kitchen Domination** _  
[players only.]

  
It's been a slow mid-week morning, Gerry wanting to do breakfast in the kitchen instead of the bedroom, a fact that delights Jonny as much as toting it up on a tray. He's even been allowed to splurge, making French toast, and now he's working on cleaning up, washing the last of the dishes that can't go into the washer.

"You liked, Master?" Jonny says over his shoulder. "Slave loves cooking for you, making morning special."

"I liked it very much." Gerry's leaning back against the kitchen table, one ankle crossed over the other. "You're an excellent chef, my dear."

"Only when he's cooking for Master." Jonny half-turns, rinsing the skillet under the hot water. "You going to want lunch, something before slave heads to the theatre?"

"Don't think so." Gerry pushes himself off, and then brushes his hair out of his eyes. "I'd like something now."

"Something now? More coffee?"

Gerry shakes his head. "No. Put the skillet down."

"Yes, Master." Jonny puts the skillet down on the drying rack. There's a shiver in the base of his skull, slipping over his brain, wondering what Gerry has planned.

Gerry tosses the dishtowel at Jonny. "Now dry your hands."

Jonny grabs the towel mid-air and dries his hands, getting the last of the moisture off before he tosses it aside. "Done, sir. What now?"

"Now you turn around." Gerry unzips his trousers and steps out of them. "And put your hands palm-flat on the counter. You are not to move them until I tell you to."

The shiver turns into a shudder as Jonny watches Gerry strip, turns around slowly. He places his hands on the counter, either side of the sink, palms flat out against the cool laminate. "Not moving, Master. Your slave understands."

"Good." Gerry stretches his arms over his head, then moves behind Jonny. "You are such a slut," he says.

"Yeah, a slut. Slave loves it when you call him that." Jonny widens his stance just a touch, bracing better, making sure not to lock his arms.

"I know." Gerry hums under his breath as he kicks Jonny's legs apart. "Oh, and be as quiet as you can."

"No moving hands _and_ being quiet?" Jonny murmurs, lowering his voice. "Master's in a cruel mood this morning."

"Well, when aren't I?" Gerry pinches Jonny's arse, then shoves into him.

Jonny rocks up on his toes at the sudden breach, not entirely unexpected but surprising nonetheless. He keeps his palms flat, though, and quickly resettles, feet back on the floor. "Always cruel, Master, just the way your slut likes."

Gerry grimaces, then relaxes. He forces himself all the way in, and then starts fucking Jonny slowly. So slowly it hurts, so slowly that he knows it's going to drive Jonny crazy.

It's so slow Jonny can count between thrusts, form complete thoughts and make a mental to-do list. He can also feel his hands want to inch up, palms begging to push off the counter onto fingertips. They don't, but only because Jonny's being a very good boy, pushing into the counter, not saying a word.

Jonny's being a very good boy. Gerry sees no reason not to tease the hell out of him. He pauses between thrusts and growls, "Come when you can, and every time afterwards." Jonny probably can't do it twice, but Gerry knows that Jonny _can_ come in the middle.

"Every time," Jonny echoes. _Oh, fuck._ He knows he's in trouble with that order. He's not quite ready to come, cock definitely hard but just not to the edge. "Yes, Master," he murmurs. "Come when he can."

"Good boy." For that, Gerry gives in to his urge to give Jonny one hard thrust. Then it's back to aching slow, so much that he doesn't know if he can come like this.

That thrust slams him a bit closer to the edge. Literally. Jonny's cock is pushed against the counter's curve. It bites in all the right places, and he can feel his cock dripping, moist at the tip. _Wonderful way to finish breakfast._ Jonny rocks back a bit. Gerry didn't say he couldn't move his body. Just his hands. And his palms are nice and flat against the counter.

Gerry groans. He didn't say Jonny could move, had hoped he wouldn't, but there's no way he's stopping him now. He bites his lip as he finishes the thrust. Slow. Has to be slow.

"Fucksick, that was stupid." Jonny mutters the words to himself. Pulling back just gave his cock the room it needed and he's biting his lip to keep from coming too soon.

"Stupid?" It doesn't filter. What's stupid? But Gerry shakes it off. He knows his boy. "Come for me. Now."

Jonny wants to hold out a bit longer, but there's no way he can do it, not with Gerry's words, direct order. And even though there's nothing touching his cock, Jonny can't hold back. He comes, cock jerking against the laminate, streaking it white as he spills out. He clutches at the counter, palms pressed as deep into the laminate as he can.

Oh, fuck. So good. Jonny always feel so fucking good like this. "G-good boy." Gerry swallows hard and picks up the pace. No reason to hold back now.

_Good boy. Yeah._ Good boy's coated the side of the kitchen cabinet and his cock's still twitching and Gerry's picking up the pace is gonna do its damnedest to make him hard all over again. _Fuck, it's good to be sex slave._

It's good to have a sex slave. It's good, more than good, it's fucking brilliant, to have someone he can just order against the counter and fuck him as hard as he wants and as much as he wants. And right now he wants it hard, and he thinks he can feel the burn all over his body. Going from slow to fast and he's not going to slow down now. He's going to fuck Jonny until he comes.

"Master, please. Use your boy. Fuck him." Jonny's giving himself over to Gerry's body. Completely. Not holding back. Opening himself wide to the man he loves, wants, needs more than air.

Gerry groans, and gives Jonny one last hard thrust before he comes. _Yes, so good. So fucking good having a slave._

Warmth flooding his body. Brilliant feeling. Jonny loves being used like that. Over and over. Bloody wonderful. "Fuck, yes, Master."

"Mm." Gerry doesn't move. "Can my slut come again?"

"Not completely." Jonny grimaces. His cock _is_ hard, and he didn't really come all the way, he suspects. "Touch him. Please."

"And would that put him over?"

"Yessir, it would."

Well, then. That's reason enough. Gerry wraps his hands around Jonny's cock and gives it a few quick strokes. "If you want more, you're going to have to beg for it."

"Godfuckindamned, Master, your slave's on edge, wants to come again. Please. Please." The strokes are enough to rock Jonny up again, balls of feet, palms shoved as far into the laminate as he can get them.

"Already gave you permission." Gerry squeezes Jonny's cock. "Or did you forget?"

"But--" Jonny starts, stops, brain addled. He winces at the squeeze. "Harder then, Master. Stroke your slave, jerk him off. Fuck, please."

"You can beg better than that, slut. Make it pretty." But Gerry strokes him faster, tries to remember exactly how Jonny likes it. Damn. Been too long since he's done this. He should go back to tying his boy to the bed and jerking him off.

"Pretty. Fuck." Jonny takes a deep breath. "Okay. Slave loves having Master's hand on him. It's perfect, the way Master's fingers wrap around his boy's cock, stroke him--" he starts panting "--oh, yeah, that's it, the way Master can stroke him fast or slow and it's just what he needs. Oh, fuck, yeah." _You have permission, Jonny. Just do it._ He comes with a long, deep whimper, the orgasm more painful than the last, coming so quickly on it, but he's spilling over Gerry's hand, emptying himself completely this time.

Gerry's mouth goes dry as he feels Jonny come in his hand. _He is so fucking perfect. My perfect boy._ "Good boy," he whispers, and brings his hand up so that Jonny can lick it clean. "My good boy, doing everything that master wants him to do, and more."

Jonny sticks his tongue out, licks the come from Gerry's finger. Every streak, until his hand is clean. Jonny's a good slave. Not perfect, but pretty darn good, and he has the greatest Master in the world. "Hmmm, love that taste more the French toast."

That makes Gerry chuckle. "Do you, adorable? Do you love it more than Chinese food? How about pizza?"

"Hmmm, _you_ taste better than Chinese. Mine's just over the French toast."

Gerry tsks. "Is my boy putting himself down?"

"No, sir," Jonnys says, quick and out of breath. "He's just expressing a preference for Chinese."

"Ahh." Gerry nods. "So if I found a cute Chinese boy for you to suck off...?"

Jonny laughs. "Can your slave move his hands now? He really wants to hold his Master."

Gerry nods. He pulls out, wincing, and then pulls his trousers up. "Leave the rest of the dishes. They'll keep."

"No problem." Jonny turns slowly, shaking the stiffness out of his hands, sliding his arms around Gerry's waist. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny and kisses his cheek. "My lovable boy."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/93446.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	112. jonnyleemiller: GB/JLM: Going to the doctor's office with Julie

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/23/) 08:32:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56948&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56948) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56948) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=56948&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**GB/JLM: Going to the doctor's office with Julie** _  
** [players only. occurs monday morning, may 23, at medical clinic in glasgow. julie butler is gerry's sister and agreed to be surrogate mother for gerry and jonny. she's two months pregnant with jonny's child and today's visit to the doctor includes an ultrasound.] **

  
"You sure you want to stay in the waiting room, Gerry?" Jonny's still holding Gerry's hand, waiting on the nurse to call them back. "I'm sure they'd let you go back, if you want."

Gerry shakes his head quickly. He'll do anything for Julie and the baby, but there are some things that are just wrong. "I'll wait." _She's my sister!_ Gerry frowns. "But if there's anything wrong, anything I should know, can you have a nurse tell me? I'll run." Not that there should be anything wrong. Julie's just been gaining a lot of weight. It could be anything. Julie should be fine. Perfectly normal, just somewhat not.

"Mr. Miller, the doctor says you can come back now," the nurse says, poking her head out the door.

Jonny takes a deep breath. "It's gonna be fine." He leans in, gives Gerry a quick kiss on the cheek. "And we'll have pictures to show you."

"Right," Gerry says. "Pictures." Of his baby. Of their baby. Gerry smiles and sits down in a chair. He picks up an old magazine and tries to flip through it.

Jonny's more nervous than Gerry is, and he's less sure about wanting to be in the room. With Julie. Partially disrobed Julie. He shakes his head and follows the nurse, entering the room with a murmured "thank you." Julie's on the examining table, flat on her back, everything covered except her stomach. _That's good._ Jonny lets out a sigh of relief. "Uh, hi. Everything all right? No problems."

"Nothing besides the obvious." Julie looks pointedly at her stomach, then smiles at Jonny. "How're you holding up? Big bad Ger decide he's too gay to watch?"

Jonny laughs. "Big bad Ger doesn't like the idea of seeing his sister half-naked, I think." He blushes faintly. "Not that it's a lot easier for me, but I wanted to be back here." _Yeah. I did. My baby._ He looks around at the machine. "So, we do this and get to see the baby? Can't tell what it is, though, right? Book says that."

The doctor grins. "That's right, Mr. Miller. Sex can't be determined for a couple months yet." He's rubbing the cream on Julie's stomach. "We just want to find out why mom here's gaining so much weight, make sure there's nothing out of the ordinary."

Julie makes a face at the feel of the cream. Cold. "So how's the play going?" she asks. "Gerry's been very enthusiastic about it over the phone."

"It's good. I want it to be over, though." Jonny moves a little closer, standing by the table now, and he lightly touches his fingers to Julie's wrist. "Want to be away from London, up here, with just Gerry and you and," he smiles, "the baby."

"Okay, let's see what we have here," the doctor says, rubbing the always-too-cold metal paddle over Julie's stomach. The image starts to appear on the ultrasound screen. "Hmmm." He rubs it around to the other side. "Not really that surprising."

"Wait, what's?" Julie tries to sit up to see the screen and catches sight. She frowns. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"I think we have an explanation for the weight gain." The doctor turns slightly and points to the screen, tracing the image with his finger. "Here's one fetus." He outlines along the curve of head, then moves his hand to trace a second contour. "And here's the other." He turns back to Julie and Jonny. "You're having twins."

Jonny's following the doctor's words up until the last one. "Twins?" He chokes on the word. "Like in two?"

"Yes." The doctor returns to finishing the ultrasound. "I suspected it, but didn't want to say anything until we did the ultrasound. Sometimes what we think is a second heartbeat is just a echo."

"TWINS?!" Julie sits up completely and stares at the machine. Yes, she can see it. Two. Two. Two babies. Two heartbeats. Two babies. "I'm going to have twins?!"

The doctor chuckles. "Yes, Julie, you're going to have two babies. Like I said, we won't know if they're boys or girls or possibly one of each for another couple months," he says, "but I can tell you they're both healthy and growing well."

Jonny leans into the table, unconsciously clutching Julie's hand. "Twins. Two. Oh." It's only after another beat that he laughs. Nervous giggle. "You realize Ger's going to freak to the max, of course."

"Oh, fuck yes. He is." Julie shakes her head and grins. "Go on, Jonny. Get him in here. He should see this." Her brother's going to _freak_. Julie wishes she had a camera.

"Yes, ma'am. Right now." Jonny grins. He loves it when Julie gives him orders. He lets go of her hand and heads out the door, walking down the hall and trying to think of just how to put it to Gerry.

Julie grins after him, then leans back against the bed. "Tell me about twins, doctor."

Jonny's grinning when he gets to the waiting room. Better that way, even though the grin's shock-induced. "Gerry," he says softly, stepping up to his husband, "Julie sent me out to get you. Nothing wrong. She wants you to see the ultrasound.."

Gerry stands up. 'Nothing wrong' but 'wants you to see the ultrasound.' Gerry tries not to look too panicked. "Everything all right, Teak? Julie okay?"

"Everything's wonderful. Perfect." Jonny takes Gerry's hand, pulls him forward. "C'mon. You'll see."

Perfect? What could be perfect? There's no way to know the sex of the baby, not yet. Gerry lets Jonny pull him, trying not to think of what's too terrible to think about.

"It's possible you won't carry to full term, though," the doctor says as Jonny pushes open the door. "They're more likely to come early." He looks up. "This must be Gerry. Nice to meet you."

Jonny steps to the side, still tugging Gerry along. "Okay, Julie, you tell him. Not me."

"Tell me what?" Gerry walks to the middle of the room and looks at the ultrasound. "Um. Julie?"

Julie grins. "It's twins, Gerry. I'm having twins."

Gerry doesn't quite hit the ceiling, but he does jump up in the air. "Twins?" He turns around and stares at Jonny. "Twins?"

"Uh, yeah, twins." Jonny grins. Lopsided and silly. "We're going to have two babies to bring home."

_Two!_ Gerry walks quickly over to Jonny and kissing him hard, almost picking him up.

"I take it that's good news," the doctor says, turning back to his paperwork. "No new precautions, Julie. Just keep as you were, and we'll see you again in a few weeks unless there's a problem."

Jonny can't stop grinning, not even when Gerry's kissing him. He's tempted to jump up, wrap his legs around Gerry's waist, but that can wait till later, when they're home. _Oh, fuck. Play tonight. Boy will be for shite._

"Are there any books you can recommend?" Julie asks the doctor.

"I'll have the nurse get you some sheets on what to expect." The doctor stands up, smiles at Gerry and Jonny, still locked in embrace. "You have the easy part, Julie," he says, "just carrying the babies. Think they can handle two?"

Julie laughs. "They'd better." She pats her stomach. Twins. Two babies. She grins wide. "I'm having twins."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	113. jonnyleemiller: GB/JLM: Driving home, talking 'bout the twins (and sex)

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/23/) 14:17:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57256&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57256) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57256) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57256&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**GB/JLM: Driving home, talking 'bout the twins (and sex)** _  
** [players only. occurs monday, may 23, on drive home from glasgow to london following [this log where they find out they're having twins](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/56948.html)] **

  
Jonny didn't argue when Gerry said he was driving. Jonny's bouncing too much to be behind the wheel. _Twins. Fuckin' twins._ He manages to stay quiet until they're on the highway, but soon as it's a straight road, he's into hyperdrive.

"Twins. That's like two of everything. Guess they could share a crib at first, but that might not be safe. Do you know? And extra nappies. Oh, fuck. Lots of extra. You think it's going to be boys or girls? One of each? Is that possible? I mean this is weird, having two. Thought we were just going to have one." He pauses, sucking in a breath.

Gerry feels like he hasn't stopped grinning since he found out. Jonny's certainly not making it easy to keep a straight face. "Beginning, yes, it'll probably easier with one crib. And it's twins, so they'll be smaller." Gerry doesn't want to think about extra nappies, or about nappies in general. That's something he'll face once the baby -- _babies_ \-- are born.

"Smaller. Oh." Jonny bites his lip. "That's not a problem, is it? They'll be fine." He's reassuring himself as much as Gerry. "Maybe they make twin cribs. Boy'll look into it. The room's big enough, what we're making a nursery. At least till they're older. Should wait to start painting, though, shouldn't he. We. You're gonna help. Right?"

"Course I'll help." Gerry reaches over and pats Jonny's thigh. "We're in this together, love. We'll get two cribs, or twin cribs, and we'll paint and we'll get nappies and blankets and everything will be great."

"Two names. Oh, hell, we have to come up with more names." Jonny laces his fingers through Gerry's, brings Gerry's hand up and kisses the fingertips. Quick, not enough to distract the driver. Well, not too much.

It doesn't distract him. Well, not much. "Two more names," he says. Gerry frowns. "But nothing rhyming, nothing that sounds too alike."

Jonny's frowning, too. "It was hard enough coming up with one name for each sex. Now two. Nothing rhyming. Okay, boy will have to think on that."

"We have time. Months, even." Gerry shoots Jonny a smile. "It's okay, love. We'll break out the books of names and go through."

"Okay. That's good." Jonny smiles back. "Panic attack. We're having twins. Not just one. Two. That's wild. Oh, wow. Julie's gotta go through all this. She's gonna kill us by the time it's over."

"I think she'll kill before it's over." Gerry winces just thinking about it. "And then she'll be sorry later when she can't spoil the babies rotten, since she's already killed us."

Jonny goes quiet. _What if she changes her mind? What if she wants them? Or one of them, and the babies are separated. Or something happens to one of them._

Jonny's not saying anything. That isn't good. Gerry looks over at him. "What are you thinking, pet? Everything all right?" _You still want them, even though it's two, don't you? We're still going to be daddies?_

"Just scared, Master. What if Julie changes her mind? Would she keep one of them?" Jonny knows it's stupid. In his brain, he knows that. It's just his nerves.

"She won't." Gerry hopes he sounds more certain than he feels. "Same reason she wouldn't keep it when it was only one."

There's enough confidence in Gerry's voice to sooth Jonny's mind. For the moment. He settles back into the car's seat, starts humming. "Okay," he says after a few minutes of thinking. "Yeah. She wouldn't. She wants us to be daddies. Barely four more weeks and we can be up here full-time. Any word on when filming actually starts?"

"First of July is the latest date. That one should hold."

"Wow. So we'll have two weeks of nothing to do?"

"I wouldn't say that." Gerry licks his lips. "I can think of several things to do with my boy in two weeks. More than several. Maybe even a few."

"Boy likes the idea of that. He can imagine a few things that would keep us occupied." Jonny squirms, jeans tight at the notions running through his brain. "We renting a flat?"

"Yeah." New flat, new place to beat Jonny. And gag him, so he doesn't scream too loudly. And cuff him and get him on his knees and have him crawling. Gerry can just imagine.

Jonny rolls his head to the side when Gerry goes silent. "Master's plotting. He has fantasies brewing."

"I always do." Fantasies and Scotland. The two go together so well. "I think we're going to check out the Glasgow club, lad, and see what we can do there."

_Lad._ Jonny smiles and his headspace sinks a few feet. "Can boy be a slave all summer? All the time?"

"No, not all the time." It's a terrible pity. "There are doctor's visits, and I want you to be on set during the sex scene."

"Well, of course your boy would act normal during doctor's visits," Jonny says, suddenly stopping, his brain catching up to the words. "Sex scene. There's sex?"

Gerry frowns. "Yeah, I told you about that, didn't I? Me and Julia, a darkened room..." _Didn't I tell him? I could have sworn I did._ "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no, you didn't." Jonny shrugs. It's a film, not life. _Gerry can fuck whoever he wants, on or off camera. He's the master._ "Nothing wrong. Boy will be there if Master wishes it."

Jonny is shite at lying. Gerry knows he mentioned it, but it was a while ago, when they were still negotiating the role. _Never gave Jonny a chance to say no to it,_ Gerry thinks guiltily. "It's going to be nothing," he says softly. "A room, cameras, lights, people standing around. I'm going to be naked, she won't be. Her contract says that it can't show much on her, so they're compensating and going all the way down on me. Won't last but five minutes onscreen."

\- Show quoted text -Jonny is shite at lying. Gerry knows he mentioned it, but it was a while ago, when they were still negotiating the role. _Never gave Jonny a chance to say no to it,_ Gerry thinks guiltily. "It's going to be nothing," he says softly. "A room, cameras, lights, people standing around. I'm going to be naked, she won't be. Her contract says that it can't show much on her, so they're compensating and going all the way down on me. Won't last but five minutes onscreen."

"Nothing," Jonny echoes. _You naked in a room with a girl. Totally naked. Like in no clothes. Oh, right, that's nothing. Yeah._ "It'll be fine, Master, as long as the others don't mind him being there."

_Don't make me stop this car right here. Or make it an order._ "Jonny, you're going to be there, unless you don't want to be. No one's going to stop you if you safeword out of it." Gerry winces. That was probably the wrong choice of words.

"Safeword out of it?" Jonny doesn't mean for his voice to go up, but it does. No, it wasn't the best choice of words. He takes a deep breath, slowly lets the words out in a safer monotone. "Slave doesn't safeword. Slave does what Master wants. There's no reason Jonny can't watch his husband have pretend sex with Miss Stiles. It will be fine." It really _isn't_ that big of a problem. Or won't be, once Jonny thinks about it. Right now it's just reaction to the idea.

_Fuck._ "It's just a movie, Jonny. It won't be intimate. It won't be anything like sex. It won't even come close to being like sex." _Please don't hide under role._ "I'm gay, Teak, and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't want to shag her. I want to shag you. You're my husband and I love you and I'm never going to cheat on you."

"He understands. It's really all right, Master." Jonny leans over, lays his head on Gerry's shoulder. "Love you. Always."

It's not all right, not if Jonny just went into role over it. But they can talk about it later. It's just a role. It's a sex scene, yes, but it's not going to be intimate, and he wants Jonny there. "Love you," Gerry says.

_Fuck stupid, Jonny. It's just a friggin' movie. Want to be with him all the time, boy has to deal with things like this._ "Pire," he whispers, "boy's okay. Not so deep as he could be. Want to be yours all day, not have to go to work."

"I know." But that has absolutely nothing to do with the conversation. Gerry sighs. "Jonny, if something was wrong, you'd tell me, right? You wouldn't hide about it?"

"Wouldn't hide. No. Not on purpose." Jonny closes his eyes. "First film you've done where he'll be there for the whole thing. Just strange. Tired of having to think."

Yeah. Gerry sighs. "Are you tired, Teak? Can pull a pillow out."

"Might be a good idea. Get some sleep on the trip back." Jonny reaches into the back seat and grabs a pillow, folds it over on itself and props it under his head. "Be ready for play tonight."

"Good idea. Do you want me to come tonight?"

"Please. Like it when you're there. Don't get as lost." Jonny turns sideways, settling his head against the pillow so he can watch Gerry drive. "If the twins are two girls," he says, yawning, "could we name one Leigh?"

"Who's Leigh?" It's not a bad name. Well, not too bad.

"Nobody. Just a variation on L-E-E."

Gerry frowns. He's not sure he likes that. "We'll think about it," he promises. "Make a list."

"Yessir," Jonny says, slurring the words together. "Boy'll make a list. Lots of lists. All the things we need to do." He smiles, head cocked and grin tilted. "Can he include fantasies?"

"Good boy. Master likes lists." He pauses. Fantasies about names?" Gerry raises an eyebrow. "Or fantasies about what he wants master to do to him?"

"Well, sort of both." Jonny yawns again, stretching out his feet against the floor of the car. "Names Master could call his boy. Tell him what a worthless slut he is, make him beg for every second of attention."

_He's not a worthless slut._ "I'll make you beg," Gerry says. No humiliation, not on that level, but Jonny is good at begging. "I'll make him beg for every touch, every look. I'll make him desperate and keep him there."

Even as tired as he is, Jonny realizes how Gerry sidesteps the humiliation part of the conversation. It's one of Gerry's imposed limits, not Jonny's. He shrugs it off. "Master's going to make his boy fall asleep hard and desperate just with the thought."

"That's not a bad idea. You're cute when you're sleeping and you're even cuter when you're desperate."

"Then let your boy be cute and desperate, Master, and sleep for an hour or so. Okay?" Jonny closes his eyes. "He promises to be hard when we get home."

"Okay." And if he's not hard, well, Gerry knows how to fix that. And his boy looks tired. "Get some rest, Teak. I'll wake you up when we're home."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	114. gerard: [private]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/)-[24](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/05/24/) 02:31:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=94290&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=94290) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=94290) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=94290&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[private]** _  
[private]

TWINS. WE'RE HAVING ~~DUPLICATES~~ TWINS.

_TWINS._

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/94290.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	115. jonnyleemiller: [jotted down and left public by default

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/)-[27](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/27/) 17:57:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57405&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57405) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57405) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57405&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
**[jotted down and left public by default in running off to theatre]**

Jonny hates working. (Yes, he's gotten good reviews for _Someone_ and the press wasn't too nasty about _Mindhunters_.)

Jonny is counting the minutes till last show. (It's 31,680. Minutes, that is.)

Jonny's been having wicked dreams about people he shouldn't. (Well, Ger's in them so he guesses it's technically okay.)

Jonny's not been having nearly as much fun with his ex-wife as the press thinks. (Note to self: Ang's birthday is next week.)

Jonny wants to just be Master's boy and husband, stay home and take care of the family.  


  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[**lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)  
2005-05-28 04:44 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87101&format=light#t87101))   
---|---  
Jonny Lee, I think you would make a _fantastic_ house-husband.  
  
Running on Saturday? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?replyto=87101&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87101&format=light#t87101))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-28 05:14 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87357&format=light#t87357))   
---|---  
*blushes*  
  
Thanks, Mark. Yeah, running Saturday. What time's good for you? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?replyto=87357&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87101&format=light#t87101))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87357&format=light#t87357))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[**lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)  
2005-05-28 05:20 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87613&format=light#t87613))   
---|---  
Any time -- uh, wanna make it mid-morning, we can grab lunch after? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?replyto=87613&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87357&format=light#t87357))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87613&format=light#t87613))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-05-28 05:42 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87869&format=light#t87869))   
---|---  
Mid-morning works. Master should let go of boy around 10 so meet you at the park just before 11. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?replyto=87869&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87613&format=light#t87613))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87869&format=light#t87869))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[**lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)  
2005-05-28 05:45 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=88125&format=light#t88125))   
---|---  
Perfect! See you then! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?replyto=88125&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/57405.html?thread=87869&format=light#t87869))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	116. jonnyleemiller: saturday night musing

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/)-[29](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/05/29/) 04:59:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57855&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57855) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57855) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=57855&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**saturday night musing** _  
** [players only. occurs after [the saturday night london bar chat.](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/160106.html)] **

Jonny lets himself into the house. It's quiet. And dark. He glances at his watch. It's after midnight. Gerry'd said he wasn't feeling perfect, so Jonny's sure he's gone on to bed. He locks up and heads upstairs, stopping in the bathroom to strip down, toss clothes into the hamper, pick up the towel Gerry must've dropped. _Must not be feeling well if he's dropping clothes._ Then he slips into the bedroom. Gerry's asleep. Sprawled across the bed. Jonny smiles and settles onto the bed's edge, curling in against Gerry's side, taking what space he can find.

"Yours," he whispers, stretching his arm down along Gerry's side, fingers gliding over soft cotton pyjama bottoms. "Alone. Always."

It's perfect, the silence, the way Gerry's breathing is slow and steady, comforting and reassuring. Jonny doesn't want to sleep. He smiles, softly hums, the voice finding words ... _"I hope that he, turns out to be someone who'll watch over me."_ He wants to listen, to watch.

The minutes pass into hours and Jonny's still awake at 5 a.m., watching. _"I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood. I know I could always be good to one who'll watch over me"_ ...

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	117. gerard: [Thoughts]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/02/) 09:38:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=94570&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=94570) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=94570) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=94570&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Thoughts]** _  
[JL only]

  
It's going to be twins. We're still hammering out the names, but it's going to be twins. Maybe two of a kind, maybe one of each, but we're going to be bringing home two babies.

Everything suddenly doubles. We've bought a second crib, Jonny's looking at jogging strollers for two, and if I didn't know better, I'd think we were overstocking on towels and nappies. We probably aren't. I think this is like the _large values of two_ problem. One kid, one set of hard. Two kids, three sets of hard. I bet they'll learn to cry right after each other after a few days, and if they're anything like me, they'll see who can throw things farther. If they're identical, we probably shouldn't take the bracelets off until the babies' wrists start to outgrow them. Babies are hard enough to tell apart as it is. Start dressing them differently from the start. Will said to pick out two different colors and stick to those until you can tell them apart on their own merits. Green and orange, maybe? We could give in to the good-twin/bad-twin dynamic and dress one in white and one in black, but even I know better than to dress a baby in all white and expect it to stay that way. Then again, it could be one of each and we wouldn't have a problem.

I've been doing my reading like a good expectant father and all the books tell me that my world is going to change. I think that's going to be the understatement of the year. Right now I have a Jonny. In December, I'm going to have a Jonny and two baby Jonnys.

I wonder if the babies will take after Jonny in the way he screams. Fuck, I wonder if the Establishment has a babysitting service. One that isn't based around age play fantasies. ...Yeah, probably not.

I should start calling around. I don't want to leave the babies alone with anyone until they can sleep through the night (and this is now, before I've even met them), but I don't think it's too soon to try to find a good babysitter. It might take months to find someone, and once the babies sleep through the night, I'm taking Jonny out to dinner. I don't want to delay that. My Jonny needs attention, too.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/94570.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	118. jonnyleemiller: Thoughts about baby plural

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/02/) 12:28:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58030&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58030) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58030) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58030&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Thoughts about baby plural** _  
** [locked to gerry] **

In response to [these thoughts from Gerry](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/94570.html).

Yes, it's going to be twins. Your husband is still reeling from that news. On the subject of names, wonder if we should hold off until we know whether it's two girls or two boys or one of each. Will make it easier to narrow down. He thinks. Of course, it's Master's choice.

Crib's on backorder, by the way. Since it's that double crib thing, harder to get, and having it painted to match the nursery walls. None of the furniture will be here till August or September, though, so there's time to get everything ready. Babies aren't coming till December. Well, unless they change their minds. Mum says that's possible with twins.

Green and orange? Master has to be ~~insane~~ kidding. Black and white is slightly better. How about red and blue? Bracelets could be dangerous once they start chewing. Would tattoos be totally out of the question? Okay, stupid question. You don't tattoo babies.

Jonny would like to correct Gerry. He's going to have a Jonny and two babies who may or may not be a thing like their biological father. They might be Julies. Or recessive Gerrys. *g*

About the babysitting ... checked with Establishment folks. They don't have it as such, but they have a referral service for au pairs and nannies that are reputable and don't mind parents who have kinks. Boy will leave the information on Master's desk.

Headed to theater now. See you later!

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58030.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-06-03 06:43 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58030.html?thread=88750&format=light#t88750))   
---|---  
_On the subject of names, wonder if we should hold off until we know whether it's two girls or two boys or one of each. Will make it easier to narrow down. He thinks._  
  
Good idea, Teak. Saves time and effort.  
  
  
 _Well, unless they change their minds. Mum says that's possible with twins._  
  
They can change their minds?! Christ, what if they decide they want to kip off to the Caribbean for a month and not come out until February?  
  
  
 _How about red and blue?_  
  
No. What about green and red? If they decide to come back early from their Caribbean vacation, they'll be Christmas babies.  
  
  
  
 _Bracelets could be dangerous once they start chewing. Would tattoos be totally out of the question?_  
  
Once they can chew, we can try to give them different haircuts. Tattoos would be cute, but I don't think they'd appreciate them. Maybe we (you) can photoshop some on once we start taking pictures.  
  
  
  
 _He's going to have a Jonny and two babies who may or may not be a thing like their biological father. They might be Julies. Or recessive Gerrys. *g*_  
  
Uh uh. Think about it, Jonny. Do you really want to see two brooding, moody, melancholic, over-reacting newborns? I'd rather they were bouncy and adorable. And as much as I love Julie, if the kids are boys, I don't want them looking like her.  
  
  
  
You're so smart, love. I'll look through it all. Break a leg tonight. :-) 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58030.html?replyto=88750&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	119. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Every relationship needs a moment of realignment

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[02](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/02/) 23:50:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58228&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58228) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58228) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58228&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Every relationship needs a moment of realignment** _  
**[players only. occurs late thursday, june 2.]**

  
"Three more weeks. Just three." Jonny moans as he unlocks the front door, walks into the house. He's stripping almost before the door's closed, shirt over his head and onto the floor, shrugging shoulders to knock out a bit of the tension. "Boy's going to spend the first day after the play stretched out somewhere hard and cold."

"I can guarantee hard," Gerry says, coming in behind Jonny. "Not cold. What did you have in mind?" He pulls his shirt off and then starts rubbing Jonny's back."

That draws a whimper from Jonny and another shrug of shoulders, this one up and back into Gerry's touch. "He was thinking the kitchen floor's cold tile, but bet he could be enticed into the playroom for a few days."

"Good boy." Gerry rubs at a sore spot. "Master doesn't want his boy sleeping in the kitchen."

Jonny winces, draws forward. "Hate that the bruises aren't yours. Would much rather be covered in welts and cuts you've caused instead of falling against sets."

"And you will be." Gerry moves his hands lower. "I'm going to tie you to the bed and give you the beating of your life. Then I'll bit them all and carve my initials into your thigh."

"Fuck, Master." The image has Jonny hard, cock straining against the button fly. "Jonny wants. Damn. Just a few more weeks and he can have it all."

"Mmhmm. Just a few more weeks." Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny and cups his cock. "But maybe we can get a headstart now."

Jonny jerks, the touch not unexpected but just startling enough to catch him offguard. "Headstart? What does Master have in mind?"

"Well..." Gerry slips his fingers into Jonny's pocket. "There are parts of you that no one has to see but me. And parts that I can mark up nice and pretty."

Jerk becomes a squirm. Gerry's right. There _are_ parts of Jonny's body no one else has to see. "Want your boy to finish stripping? Master needs access to those parts."

"Yes, he does." But Gerry doesn't want Jonny to strip just yet. "Kneel for me, pet. I need to get a pair of handcuffs."

"Of course, Master." Jonny drops to his knees as Gerry moves away. He automatically puts his hands behind his back, lacing his fingers and settling into proper position.

"Good boy." Gerry ruffles Jonny's hair. He grabs the handcuffs from the kitchen and brings them back. "Crawl to the couch, Teak. Make master desperate."

Jonny leans down, bringing his hands around and placing them flat against the floor. He crawls, using every technique he can remember to arouse, entice, moving slowly and with exaggeration to the couch.

It's gorgeous, and Gerry unzips his jeans as he walks over to the couch. He sits down and watches the rest of Jonny's journey. _So perfect. And all mine._

He licks his lips, anticipation brewing as Gerry's zipper comes down, and Jonny slows his crawl even more, slinking predatorily until he's at the couch's edge. He doesn't kneel up, not immediately, but nuzzles his cheek against Gerry's leg. "Master enjoy that?" he murmurs.

"Master enjoyed that a lot." Gerry strokes Jonny's neck. "Kneel up, Teak." He's still not sure if he wants to cuff Jonny's hands in front or in back, but in back is probably easier. It'll also minimize the risk of Jonny's arms losing circulation. "Face away from me."

Jonny moves into position as ordered, turning away from Gerry and kneeling up, putting his hands behind his back. He's already hard with the thought of what's to come, even though he has no idea what Gerry's planning.

Jonny's such an obedient boy. Gerry's going to reward him for that later. For now, he leans down and cuffs Jonny's wrists behind his back, then slides his fingers up the inside of Jonny's forearm. "Over my lap now."

Jonny shivers, the tease of Gerry's fingers tickling in the most delicious way. He moves awkwardly, pushing himself up and over Gerry's lap, off-balance enough there's a weird head rush. He shakes it off, settles in, getting comfortable.

"Good boy." Gerry shifts under Jonny and gets comfortable. He pushes Jonny's hands up so they won't get in the way. "How many days until it's over?"

"Fourteen days, Master." Jonny shifts, working his shoulders up to ease the tension on his arms. "Then your boy's all yours again."

"Fourteen days," Gerry repeats. He pats Jonny's arse. "Let's give the boy sixty. Any objections?"

"Fuck, no." Jonny grins. "Master doesn't need boy to count them, does he?" _This slave doesn't need to be reminded of who's in control. Ever._ "Sixty sounds brill."

"I love it when my boy counts, but right now I don't want to hear it." Sixty is going to hurt his hand, but Gerry doesn't care. It'll hurt Jonny a lot more.

"Thank you, Master. Slave really doesn't like counting." Jonny knows it's going to hurt. He's looking forward to that part of it. "He likes to just focus on the pain."

"I know." And Jonny's so fucking adorable when he's counting and trying not to show how much he doesn't like it. "Groups of ten, feel free to scream."

"Yes, Master. Screaming slave coming up."

"Excellent." Gerry brings his hand down on Jonny's arse hard. The next nine are just as hard, and his hand starts to sting around twelve.

"Fuck, hell. Brilliant, Master." Jonny's screaming by fifteen, the pain delicious enough to have him moaning with each stroke.

Gerry keeps the rhythm steady, relishing every moan. He switches hands at thirty. "Louder, slave," he orders and gives Jonny the thirty-third a little too close to his cuffed hands.

By the time Gerry's hand goes down for the forty-fifth time, Jonny's giving him exactly the screams he wants. Loud. Long. Echoing off the walls. His fingertips are tingling with the near blows, but that only makes it better. Jonny shifts, angling so Gerry's hand comes down center on his arse. "Bloody fuckin' hell, Master. More. Please."

Fifteen to go, but Gerry doubt it'll be enough. Then again, Jonny's not doing a count, so Gerry can just keep going. Unsuspected upside to doing it Jonny's way. Gerry shifts under Jonny, his cock rubbing against the zipper of Jonny's jeans, and he groans. "Beg. Beg for it." Forty-six comes down. "Beg!"

_Beg for it._ Jonny can do that. Especially with that rubbing. _Oh, fuck, intense._ "Please. Hit your boy, Master. Harder. More. He wants it." He's pleading, voice tight and rushed. "Needs it so much."

"I know my boy does. My slut." He punctuates it with slaps so hard that they send his wrist back, stinging. Gerry rubs his hands together and goes back to using his left hand. "Bet I could melt an ice cube on your arse once this is over."

Jonny's cock twitches, hardens at the image. Ice on his arse, cool melting over the intense heat. "Fuck, yes, Master. Slut would love that."

"Slut would like everything." Gerry gives Jonny two slaps right on top of each other. "That's why he's a slut."

"Slut would." Jonny squirms, pushing his arse up against Gerry's hand. "Slut loves Master, wants it all, every single stroke."

They're at fifty and Gerry knows he's going to keep going until his hand falls off or Jonny's arse catches on fire. He alternates hands for the next ten, trying to hit Jonny as hard as he can. " _My_ slave. _My_ boy. _Mine._."

Jonny's arse is burning, hot even through his jeans, and the denim's just securing the heat, making sure it stays on his arse and doesn't escape. "Yours," he screams, voice raw.

"Mine!" The slap hits where Jonny's thigh meets his arse. His boy. His slave. His Teak. No one else hurts him. No one else gets to bruise him. They aren't allowed to. Teak's his. No one loves him like Gerry does. "Mine."

The strikes are getting harder, and the last few have Jonny wincing, the pain sharp and biting into his skin, searing through the muscle straight to his core. Not enough to make him want it to stop, but it's getting close to being simply painful without the pleasure.

Gerry intends to stop before it's only pain, but the screams are enough to make Gerry never want to stop. He slaps Jonny hard and shifts underneath him, almost coming. Jonny's never so perfect as when he's hurting for him.

_Not enough to safeword. No._ Jonny bites his lip, forces himself through the pain, the strikes harder and sliding over the edge. Just hurting now. Stinging his whole body. _Breathe, Jonny. You can do it. Take it._ He fights not to slip completely over, to zone on the pain, find some release in the void. _C'mon, it's stupid. Just spanking. Shouldn't hurt this much._

It's so fucking good and Gerry doesn't wan to come like this. He wants Jonny's mouth on his cock, he wants to see the pain in Jonny's eyes. He stops the next swat in midair, then strokes Jonny's wrists. "On your knees now, pet."

Jonny can't get the words out. "Yes, Master," he sputters, sliding himself off Gerry's lap, wincing at the burn in his arse, moving into a kneeling position. It hurts to straighten, the pull of muscle excruciating for a second. Then he's breathing softly, lifting his head slowly.

Such a good boy. Master's going to reward him. Gerry strokes his cock, then pushes Jonny's head forward. "Good boy..."

Instinct rules and Jonny leans forward, mouth opening. He _is_ a good boy. Master's good boy. "Please?" he murmurs.

"Don't need to ask." Gerry pats Jonny's hair.

"Yes, Sir." Jonny slips his mouth around Gerry's cock, tongue sliding underneath and teeth grazing, going as deep as he can.

Jonny's so fucking good at this. So fucking talented. Gerry pushes Jonny's head forward as he comes. _Master's good little slut._

He swallows, coughing a bit at the sudden rush of fluid down his throat, but it's easily put down, ignored, and Jonny's taking it all in, sucking greedily. _Master's boy. Good slut._

It's almost stunning, how good Jonny is. He's hurt, hurt badly, and he's still doing everything master wants him to do. Gerry pulls out, murmuring words of praise, and ruffles Jonny's hair. "C'mon, love. Let's get you out of those jeans."

"Huh?" Jonny's lost, floating on a swell of pain, swirling in the rush of endorphins. Master said something about jeans. Jonny's sure of that much, only he can't really move. Not quite yet.

Gerry chuckles. "Thought so. You're cute when you don't understand a word I'm saying." He pats Jonny's cheek. "Hm. Maybe I should just toss you over my shoulder and carry you up to the bedroom. You don't seem to be in any position to object."

"Bed. Toss. Yeah." Jonny smiles. "Cute boy." He's out of it, rubbing against Gerry's hand, sighing.

" _Very_ cute boy," Gerry confirms. He strokes Jonny's lips and slides his thumb in Jonny's mouth. "Tomorrow I'm going to watch you put on a show for me. Set out a handful of toys and watch you hurt yourself. And I'm going to wank, and if you're good enough at it, I might just fuck you after. How does that sound?"

Jonny sucks on Gerry's thumb, dragging it into his mouth and rolling his tongue up around the curve of flesh. He moans at Gerry's word, incoherent to the point of not knowing what to say. _Tomorrow. Hurt. Yes. All for Master._ Instead of words, he manages a nod and smile around the thumb he doesn't want to let go of.

That's his good pet. Jonny clearly has his priorities in the right order. "I'm going to be on the bed," he continues. "And you're going to be standing. You're going to have to convince me to fuck you, pet. You're going to have to tell me exactly how it all feels, _exactly_. And when you run out of words, I hope you remember how to beg with your body."

He's being the perfect pet. Responding, not initiating. Reacting to Gerry's words. His eyes half-close and he's staring at his master, husband, lover, through a haze of lash and brain fog. And on every word, Jonny sucks a bit harder, Gerry's thumb pressed hard and tight against Jonny's tongue. His cock is aching, his arse burning and all he can think of is how much he's going to want to hurt tomorrow, to please Master. _Good boy._

Gerry slides his thumb forward on Jonny's tongue, then tilts his head up with his free hand. "Eager slut. You want that. You want to be teased to desperation for me. You want me to take complete control." Of course his boy does. Jonny's a slut like that. "But that's tomorrow." Gerry pulls his thumb out. "Can my boy crawl for me?"

Jonny's nodding more quickly now. _Yes. Take control. Your boy. He does what you say._ "Yes," he mumbles, licking over the tip of Gerry's thumb as it's pulled away, "boy can crawl." He doesn't move though. "Whatever Master wants."

"Good boy. Master's very impressed, and he's very very proud." Gerry rubs Jonny's neck. "Stand up."

That's not a command Jonny's sure he can obey. His balance is off, his hands still cuffed, his brain muddled. He brings one knee up, concentrating on getting himself on even keel, stops and works on the balance, then slowly pushes himself up more. It's a slow process, pained by the stretch of muscles and raw flesh, but after a few minutes, Jonny's standing. Wobbly, but standing.

Gerry's mouth goes dry and he swallows hard. His boy is so good, so devoted. He'll do anything for him. "Master loves you," he whispers, then strokes his fingers down Jonny's arms. He unzips Jonny's jeans and starts to tug them down.

"Love. You." Jonny leans into Gerry's shoulder, steadying himself. He's oblivious to the slide of denim down his thighs, how his cock's freed and jerks. There's nothing beyond the storm of Gerry's eyes, and that's keeping Jonny centered enough not to fall apart completely.

"Love you, too, Teak." Gerry kneels down as he pulls Jonny's jeans down, then grins up at his boy. "Sit down on the couch."

"Sit. Yes, Master." Jonny sits down -- or it's more like toppling, hands bound and body not under his control -- head falling back into the cushions. He grins, grimaces, the pain from the welts on his arse scorching up his back and down his legs. "Fuck," he says, panting out a breath, whatever endorphins there might've been evaporating in the heat.

It hurts, Gerry can tell. But he'll make it all better. That's what master's there for. He pulls Jonny's jeans all the way off and tosses them to the side. "You have permission as soon as you want it," he says, then leans in and starts sucking Jonny's cock.

Jonny jerks, his hips coming off the couch as Gerry mouth slides over his cock. He's not going to last long. Maybe a couple minutes. If that. But he's intent on hanging on just long enough to savour the swirl of that particular tongue. "Ohyespleasegood," he mutters, back pressing his hands deeper into the cushion.

Gerry loves the way Jonny begs. It's almost as good as the way Jonny tastes. And he loves the way Jonny tastes. He knows there's no way he'll ever be as good at this as Jonny is, but that doesn't mean he can't try. He pushes forward, swallowing as much of Jonny's cock as he can, and hollows his cheeks.

That's all it takes, and as Jonny's cock touches the back of Gerry's throat, he's coming. Trying to hold back, but it doesn't work. It's hard and he can feel the rough pulses spilling out as Gerry sucks.

He'd known Jonny would come as soon as he was able to, but Gerry wasn't quite ready yet. He chokes and pulls back, trying to swallow as much as he can.

The guilt's immediate, washing over Jonny as fast as the endorphins had earlier. "Sorry," he mutters, stuttering the words out. "Bad boy."

Gerry swallows again, then shakes his head. "No. Good boy. My good boy."

_No. Bad boy. Boy made Master choke. Not good._ Jonny stays quiet, slouched against the couch, barely moving. It's part exhaustion, part feeling he's let his Master down.

He knows Jonny well enough to know what Jonny's thinking. "No," Gerry says firmly. "My good boy." He'll tell Jonny again in the morning. Right now, he just wants to curl up around him and sleep. "Do you want some help up the stairs, love?"

Jonny nods. "Please, Master," he mumbles, words still coming out stuttered. "Not sure he can walk."

Gerry nods, leaning in and reaching behind Jonny to unlock the cuffs. He stands up, stretches, then grins at Jonny. "Brace yourself."

"Huh?" It takes Jonny a moment to clue in, his mind more focused on the numbness in his fingers as he starts to move them. "Uh, no. Don't hurt yourself, Master."

"I won't. Trust me." It's just up the stairs. Not like he's never done it before. "Want to do this for you, Teak. You were so good tonight."

_Not good._ Jonny's still feeling a pang of guilt. He should be able to walk. He shouldn't have come so fast. He should be a perfect boy. But he knows better than to argue. "Yes, Master," he murmurs. Plus, he's too tired to fight.

"Good boy. C'mere." Gerry bends down and pulls Jonny over his arms, then stands up. He staggers a little, but it's not hard to maintain his balance. Up the stairs should be fine. "Hold on."

_Hold on, he says. Yeah. Right._ There's not much Jonny can do but hold on. His hands are uncuffed, but near numb and he clutches at Gerry's shirt, curling fingers in. "Trust you. Always."

"I know," Gerry murmurs. He carries Jonny upstairs, then puts him into bed and tucks him in. "Love you."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58228.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	120. gerard: [E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/06/) 19:45:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95150&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95150) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95150) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95150&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
 **Subject:** A priest, a prostitute, and a policeman walk into a bar...

Don't read this if anyone's behind you.

  
Checked? Good.

Jonny's a whore. He's a pretty young thing, and not very nice. He's seventeen, jaded, and he lives mostly in the cheap hotel rooms where he turns tricks. He also has a knack for picking up the most interesting of people and he's very, very good at blackmailing. At any one time, he's getting checks from five or six different people. He's a very, very good whore, and he gets around.

Gerry's retired RAF, living off money inherited from an old uncle who had the misfortune of dying before he could change the will. Gerry's tall and broad, as muscular as Jonny is jaded, and he likes to walk around naked in his penthouse flat. One thing Gerry doesn't have, however, is any patience for a relationship. He grabs whores off the street for a day or a week, then pays them and tosses them to the curb. His main weakness is boys in eyeliner and he indulges whenever he can.

It's a Friday night and Gerry and Jonny are both on the prowl. Jonny's already turned down three men. He's alert and ready and he has a good feeling about the night. He knows he's going to get really lucky.

Gerry has the same feeling. He'd had this week's whore shine his boots until they gleamed and he has four hundred pounds in his pocket. It'll be enough to lure his new boy home.

They first see each other across an alleyway. Gerry's at one end, standing in the shadows. Jonny's leaning against a brick wall. He has a cigarette between two fingers and he brings it to his lips slowly. Someone approaches him, but Jonny shakes him off. He can see Gerry and he knows in that instant that he wants him.

Jonny has a way of walking that can make any man instantly hard. He smirks as he walks and Gerry knows that this is the one he wants. This is the one he's going to take home and fuck. Gerry steps to the side and puts his arm around Jonny's hips as he comes close. Jonny's wearing black leather trousers, a mesh shirt, and just enough glitter that Gerry could fuck him right there.

"How much do you charge?" Gerry asks.

Jonny takes a moment to look at Gerry and gauge the little tell-tales that let him know how much he can hold out for. "Two hundred for a blow," he says. He licks his lips slowly and, though Gerry wouldn't have believed it possible, they get more shiny and inviting. "Four hundred for a fuck."

Gerry can afford that, but he can already tell that Jonny's cheap. There's something in the way he stands that tells Gerry that Jonny'll go for a lot less than that. And Gerry doesn't stay rich by spending all his money when he knows he can get a bargain. He pulls Jonny closer and then rubs his fingers over Jonny's nipple rings. They're silver and they match the studs in Jonny's lip and tongue. Gerry wonders just how much he can play with them before the piercings bleeds, before the skin tears and Jonny screams. He intends to find out. The trousers cling to Jonny's arse in a way they never could if he were wearing anything under them, and there's a nice bulge. Jonny's cheap. Cheap whores might have more piercings. And if Jonny doesn't, well, Gerry knows how to upgrade the equipment to the desired parameters. So to speak.

"I'll give you two fifty for a fuck," he says, "and I'll provide the room." Two fifty's being generous. Jonny probably gives it out for twenty-five pounds.

Jonny knows that look on a client's face. It's a hungry look, but this time it's laced with danger. Jonny gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thinks he might have miscalculated. "I don't go back to your place," he says, wondering if there's any way to get out of the alley, wondering if he could find another two hundred and fifty pound fuck for the night. Wondering if this one, this one who might just be crazy, is worth the risk. "There's a motel a block away."

"I know." Gerry already has a room picked out there. He doesn't take the whores back to his flat until he knows that they won't run. He doesn't mind if they're the type to pull a knife or a gun on him and demand the money without the service. Those who do very quickly find out that Gerry can handle himself in a fight. Those fucks, hard against walls, hard and forced and desperate, are the delicious forbidden. He takes what he wants and leaves the whore alone in the room. Naked. Without anything or anyone. Bound and gagged and chained to the bed, with the room paid up for a month.

No one takes advantage of Gerry Butler.

Gerry's bigger than Jonny, could probably take him in a fight, and there's no one walking by. If Gerry wants him, he could take him, here and now, and no one would notice. He wouldn't even have to pay for him. Jonny shakes his head. He'll take the money. He won't take beyond it. No, this one won't have his wallet searched. This one won't get a phone call later demanding money or the wife hears about it. Jonny can't see a tan line where a wedding ring should be, but that doesn't always mean slumming. Gerry doesn't seem like a guy who'd wear one. And he's probably got a tiny cock. Any man who goes so overboard on the military kink has to be overcompensating for something. He might skimp on the lubricant, but it's not going to be the skinny guy with the huge cock Jonny found last Thursday. This one, for all the insane light in his eye, probably won't hurt. And with luck, he'll fall asleep right after, giving Jonny a chance to tiptoe away. The night's still young, after all. He could find another trick after this one. Two fifty plus for one night's a good fucking deal.

"All right," Jonny says. "Where's this room of yours?"

Gerry leads Jonny to the motel, up the stairs. He opens the door and has Jonny precede him inside. He kicks the door shut and locks and bolts the door. The room isn't much, but it doesn't need to be. It has a bed and sheets and it's everything Gerry needs to fuck Jonny over. He pulls his wallet and keys out of his pocket and places them firmly on top of the dresser. Jonny's not going to get near them, but even if he does, there's nothing to find. Fake ID, fake everything. The only thing that isn't fake are the handcuffs and those Gerry tosses onto the bed.

He leans back against the door and looks at Jonny calmly. "Strip." Other times, he's held a knife and told the whores that if they don't get out of their clothes, he'll cut them off. But that approach isn't necessary. He can terrify Jonny later with the knife.

Jonny can hear the threat in Gerry's voice and he wastes no time in getting naked. The shoes bang against the wall and the shirt and trousers soon follow them. Jonny runs his fingers through his hair, sweeps it to the side, and looks at Gerry. There's no shyness. Jonny knows how he looks and he knows he looks good. He knows that he looks exactly how Gerry wants him to look. Jonny long ago outgrew being ashamed of his body. It's a tool and it gets him what he wants.

Once this is over, it's going to get him the fuck out of here. And later at the pub with Jude and Ewan, he'll have his own freaky John story to tell. This one, this overcompensator, is getting exactly what he paid for and nothing more.

Gerry knows differently. He makes a circling motion with his right index finger. "Turn around." He's seen what he needs to see of Jonny's front. Nothing on his cock, but there's a large dragon tattoo that wraps around Jonny's chest and stomach with the tail disappearing around Jonny's back. As Jonny turns around, Gerry can see that the tail whips up and then ends at a small surgery scar, the pointed end pointing down to Jonny's arse. Gerry follows the arrow down. Nice arse. Tight arse. The trousers hadn't left anything to the imagination and Gerry isn't disappointed. "Bend over and grab your ankles."

Jonny spreads his legs further apart and obeys. He's close enough to the wall that he'll be able to steady himself if Gerry decides to forgo the bed and just fuck him like this. Otherwise, it's just being on display, and he almost yawns. Big bad isn't playing by the menacing motherfucker rules. It's almost boring. He looks at Gerry through his spread legs. Gerry looks pretty damn comical from this angle. That's when he notices the boots. Big boots, shiny boots.

Gerry notices Jonny's attention and he almost laughs. Trust the whore to be a slut. There was nothing in his eyes that said he was, but Gerry knows the type. This one wants something and he might even stick around of his own accord to get it.

Gerry unlaces the boots and puts them right where Jonny can continue staring at them. Then he strips slowly. Everything gets hung up. He's got a few tattoos of his own, but he doubts the whore will know what they mean. Whores in this part of town don't tend to be that educated. This one probably knows only enough to read the instructions on the condom package.

Jonny's so engrossed in the boots, the big fucking boots with the fucking eyelets from fucking hell, that he doesn't realize that Gerry's standing behind him until the motherfucker grabs him from behind. Gerry holds Jonny's waist tight and then grinds himself against Jonny's arse. Gerry's going to fuck him and then he's going to see just how far that fascination with Gerry's boots goes. Jonny likes that so much, maybe he'll like what else Gerry has in his closet. Maybe this one will beg to be allowed to clean them. Maybe he'll do anything he can, anything Gerry wants, for the privilege.

It'll be something to think about.

He's going to make Jonny crawl. He's going to make Jonny smear his make-up on the bathroom tiles when he fucks him like that, like a fucking dog. Like any other common fucking animal, rutting like he can't imagine doing anything else. Gerry's going to make Jonny _bleed_. He's going to break Jonny down.

And Jonny's a cheap slut. A couple thousand would tide him over, make him never tell.

Or Gerry could keep him. This one would never be missed. Gerry could break him like basic training, he could rebuild him into everything he'd ever need in a sex slave. Sure, it might get boring after a few years, but there's nothing to say that he couldn't do it again. And again.

And once he gets really, well and truly tired of Jonny, there are always his friends.

_I wonder how much I could sell him for._

\--

Shite, Jonny, the water's boiling. I'll just leave this off here and you can get the rest of the details from me later. Have a great time, break a leg, and I'll see you tonight.

-Gerry

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95150.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  **email reply**  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-06-07 06:37 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95150.html?thread=180142&format=light#t180142))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
Subject: Fuckin' hell  
  
Checked. No one around. Opened and read.  
  
Shite, Master. Take advantage of your boy not being in the second act, why don't you. Locking door. Wanking. Boy has permission to come. He's sure of it. Fuck, that's a brill story. One helluva roleplay if Master wants. You haven't seen him much in eyeliner. Some great old photos. Look damned good.  
  
Hell, cannot get home fast enough. Hate work. Hate play. Want to be naked sex slave all the damned time.  
  
What are the chances you'll see this email before your boy gets home?  
  
*snogs*  
Jonny 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95150.html?replyto=180142&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95150.html?thread=180142&format=light#t180142))  
  
|  **e-mail reply**  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-06-07 07:13 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95150.html?thread=180398&format=light#t180398))   
---|---  
**To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
 **Subject:** You know you want it.  
  
  
My boy assumes he has permission. My boy is not certain but he does not ask for clarification and he goes ahead anyway. My boy is going to be punished for that. I think suitable punishment will be for you to meet me in bed tonight, tarted up and eager. Your choice of accents, but you have to use one. Candles would be nice as well. Be bold. Be seductive. Expect to be tossed some money at the end of the night. The more I give you, the more impressed I am.  
  
  
Love you.  
  
-Gerry  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95150.html?replyto=180398&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95150.html?thread=180142&format=light#t180142))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	121. gerard: Gerard/Jonny: London Prostitute Fantasy

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/06/) 21:38:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96578&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96578) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96578) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96578&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerard/Jonny: London Prostitute Fantasy** _  
[players only. Follows [this fantasy email exchange](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95150.html).]

  
The email makes the minutes till curtain call seems like hours, but Jonny doesn't make for the door when the play's over. Instead, he's back in the dressing room, tarting up as Gerry had requested. It's a lot easier with the makeup available at the theater. Eyeliner laid on heavy, purple and blue eyeshadow -- deep and rich colours -- and he finds some glitter to sprinkle on. Blush on his cheeks and he tucks a tube of lipstick into his pocket. It's perfect. He pulls on a ball cap, brim down over his face, and he heads home.

Once out of the theatre, Jonny pulls out his mobile and makes a quick call home, listening to the phone ring, waiting on Gerry to pick up.

Gerry's sitting on the couch, waiting. He's not nervous. Nothing to be nervous about. He'd been a little anxious that Jonny might take the fantasy the wrong way, but Jonny hadn't, and, really, he'd known that Jonny wouldn't. Jonny likes those kinds of things. When the phone rings, Gerry grabs it. "Butler."

It's on the tip of Jonny's tongue to say _Master, sorry your boy didn't ask permission and didn't check with you._ but it slides off and to the side when Gerry answers. "Hear you're looking for a boy," he says, voice decidedly uppercrust, more than he'd ever be naturally. "I can have him at your door in 20 minutes."

It takes Gerry a moment to recognize Jonny's voice and he relaxes against the couch, crossing one leg over the other. "Oh, did I order a boy? I never can remember." He should match Jonny's accent, he thinks. Should have it down by the time Jonny gets home. "What kind of boy do you have for me?"

"Got one right off the street for you. Bit of a tart, fancies himself a looker in all that glitter." Jonny's walking at a brisk pace, grinning to himself at the charade. "Knows his place, though, and he's smarter than he lets on but not university level. You said conversation wasn't a must."

"That's right, I did. Good of you to remember." Gerry licks his lips and closes his eyes. Yes, that's how his boy would look. Proud and prettied up, but knowing his place. And his place is on his knees at Gerry's feet. Not gagged, but there would be the promise of it hanging in the air. Jonny would like that. "Is he marked?"

Jonny sighs, wishes he had all the piercings of Gerry's fantasy, nipples and tongue and -- he shakes his head, rounds the corner. "Navel ring, tattoos. More of them than I'd like, but boy was that way when I got him. Made the comment 'bout them being marks of former owners." Jonny smirks. It's not that far from the truth, since most of the tattoos have some meaning. "Course, you decide to keep him past the standard entry period and you can pierce him anywhere you like, Mr. Butler."

Gerry sighs also. "I don't like them marked up too much. Prefer to the do the marking myself." He shrugs. "I suppose if I keep him long enough, I can have some of them removed, or have them incorporated into new ones." That's an idea. _Wonder if Jonny'd go for that._ "Does he have a good mouth on him?"

_Have some of them removed, or have them incorporated into new ones._ The thought stops Jonny. He'd never imagined doing that. He's always just gotten the tattoo, not thought about how it worked in. But blending one into something new. That's an idea. "Yeah, got a great mouth. Takes it deep, too. Both ends." Jonny manages to deliver the line with a straight face. "But you can find out for yourself. Like I said, I can have him at your feet in a few minutes. We set?"

"Sure. Can always kick him out if I don't want him." Few minutes. Fuck. Have to change things around, rearrange them so it won't seem normal. It's his job to help Jonny get into the mood. "Make sure he's hard for me. I don't like to wait."

"Oh, that won't be a problem, sir," Jonny says, somewhere between his role and himself. He was hard the minute he finished reading the email. It's just gotten worse in the passing hour. "Give us 15 and we'll be there." He flips the phone closed and pockets it, breathing a little heavier as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans, fingers his cock through the denim. "Fuck, won't be a problem at all."

Fifteen minutes. Gerry puts the phone into the cradle and stands up. Fifteen minutes is enough time to turn the living room upside down. First thing he does is move the couch to the other side. He hides the television beneath a black sheet and puts as many cushions as he can on the floor. The lights are on low and Gerry thanks Jonny's sense of preparation that there's a large stash of fingerfoods in the pantry and in the fridge. A few minutes hunting yields him a silver platter and he covers it with enough food to tide them over. Jonny will probably be hungry and even if he isn't, Gerry loves handfeeding him. He puts the platter on the coffee table and then goes upstairs to change into his suit.

Fifteen minutes and Jonny's standing at his front door. He pulls out the lipstick and applies it. Overdoes it probably, he's thinking as he pops his lips together in smearing it out. Doesn't matter. Gerry's gonna love it. He looks like a whore, all dolled up. The t-shirt's black, not mesh but a tight fit, and the trousers are denim not leather but just as tight, and Jonny's black Chucks just complete the look. Whore who'd do anything for a quid.

Then he's knocking. Jonny laughs. It's _his_ door and he's knocking. At least it's late enough none of the neighbors are out watching.

Gerry's just getting the tie on when he hears the knock on the door. _Good boy._ Might have ruined the mood if Jonny had just let himself in. Gerry hurries downstairs and opens the door. "You the whore?"

"Yeah." Jonny shuffles, rubbing his foot on the back of his jeans. He clears his throat. "Yes, sir, I'm your whore."

"Don't look like much." Gerry says coldly. It's not exactly true. He's doing his best _not_ to look at Jonny. He wants to get the full effect of it when he's sitting on the couch with Jonny standing in front of him. "Why should I let you in?"

"No reason," Jonny says, shrugging. "S'not like you've paid for me in advance." No, gotta negotiate it, earn his keep. "Course, if you let me in, you can find out what great head I give."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're a fucking expert." Truth, but Gerry's good at making it sound like he doesn't believe it. Or believe he's saying it. _I've been in too many bad movies._ "How about this. I won't pay you unless you're as fuckingly good as you say you are."

Jonny thinks on it a minute. He could say yes, just agree, but he's not sure that's what a whore would do. After all, he can't go home empty-handed. "You gotta give me something, just for showing up," he says, voice hesitant, biting the edge of his lip. "Worth a hundred just to try and impress you. Don't you think?"

The fantasy had painted Jonny as a cheap slut, but Gerry's more than willing to show Jonny just how much he loves him by throwing money at him. That expression on Jonny's face alone is worth a couple hundred. "Yeah, maybe." Gerry crosses his arms. "All right. Two hundred and you do everything I say."

_Hell, figured you'd settle for less._ "All right." Jonny smiles. He's a cheap slut, but still a slut needs to be paid, has to make the rent. "Where you want me?"

_Over my lap, getting spanked past the point of no return._ "Inside," Gerry says. He stands back and ushers Jonny in. "In front of the couch."

Jonny walks into the house, heads for the couch. He stops. The couch isn't there. He looks around, taking in the room. Nothing's exactly where it's supposed to be. Gerry's rearranged. It drops Jonny, and by the time he changes courses and is standing in front of the couch, he's not himself at all. "Nice place," he murmurs. "You want I should strip down? Some of the guys like to do it themselves. I can go either way."

Gerry's relieved to see that the rearranging has its intended effect. "I didn't tell you to strip," he says. He closes the door and locks it, then turns around to face Jonny. "Stand up straight, let me see what I'm paying for."

"Yes, sir. Just figured --" Jonny stops talking, turns around, straightening his back and staring straight into Gerry's eyes. "Well, it's just most guys want me naked right away. Didn't mean to assume." He smiles, weak and apologetic, and pulls his hand from his pocket, lets them both just hang by his side.

Jonny -- _the whore_ \-- apologized. Good. Gerry smiles coldly and finally lets him stare at Jonny. And it takes his breath away. Fuck. His boy is everything he could have dreamed of. Leather pants, maybe the ones Gerry'd bought Jonny way back when, and his cuffs. The ones that match his collar. Maybe a harness as well. Gerry'll have to look through their bondage gear and see if there's anything that appeals for the roleplay. "Spread your legs further apart," he murmurs, staring at Jonny's thighs. "And reach up above your head."

It's an odd request. Not the oddest he's had, but Jonny does as he's told, spreading his legs, the denim stretching over his thighs --damned jeans are nearly too tight -- and reaching up over his head, that motion pulling the edge of his t-shirt from his waistband, hinting at showing patches of skin.

Gerry loves tight jeans. They accentuate the most delicious parts of his boy's body. It's eyecandy, and, fuck it, he's paying for Jonny's time. He can take this as slow as he wants to. He traces the line of Jonny's leg up to his crotch, then peaks upwards. Skin. Just hints, but hints are enough. Up his shirt, up his arms, then over to Jonny's face. Too much lipstick, but Gerry can do something about that. "Come here and kneel down."

Jonny slowly brings his arms down and takes the few steps to where Gerry is. He sinks to his knees, intentionally not taking the most proper position -- a whore wouldn't know what the john wants -- and leaves his hands laced behind his head.

Good. Very good. Gerry puts his hand on the back of Jonny's head and pushes him forward. "Show me what you can do with your mouth."

He leans forward, uncertain of exactly what Gerry's wanting, but willing to try. Jonny Nuzzles against Gerry's leg, rubbing his face into the suit's softness, nose tracing a trail up along the inner thigh, pressing in and taking in the rich smell. Sex and the gentle wisp of cologne. There's no elegant way to undress someone with your teeth, so he's grabbing at the zipper pull, tugging down, trying to make it as fluid as possible.

It's not fluid, but Gerry doesn't care. If he wanted graceful, he'd do it himself and make Jonny watch. He strokes the back of Jonny's head and pushes him firmly forward. "Keep going."

Jonny takes that as praise, the firm push, the encouragement. He tugs the zipper down, awkward motion, and goes back to undoing the top button. A bit more difficult, but manageable, and then the fabric's open, the silk boxers under his face, and he rubs into them, licking over the sweet rustle of silk, tracing the outline of Gerry's cock.

Very impressive. Gerry hadn't known Jonny was so good at this. He can feel Jonny's mouth through his boxers and he wants more. Now. But he'll let Jonny take his time. This is about showing Gerry what he can do, not about Gerry taking control.

Nuzzling is more intimate than kissing, Jonny's nose pressing through the fly, rubbing the curve of cock. Gerry's cock. _Mine. All mine._ He concentrates on the sensory experience, the tickle of pubic hair, the musky odor. He moves slowly, nudging up and letting his tongue flick out to taste the sweat, the drops of anticipation. Minutes pass before Jonny moves up, his teeth clenching the silk waistband, tugging down. He wonders how far Gerry wants him to go. He doesn't stop to ask but keeps pulling at the silk, working it over Gerry's hips.

Gerry wants him to go all the way and he rewards the initiative with a thrust forward. Jonny's doing so well. If Gerry'd known, he might have insisted they do this earlier. Then again, he's always known that Jonny was a bit of a slut.

The slut's coming out stronger than before. Jonny's sinking fast, slipping hard into the role. He tugs more, getting the boxers down enough for full access to Gerry's cock. He greedily takes the head into his mouth, sucking on just that. _Slut is very good._

Slut's also a fucking cocktease, but Gerry loves him for it. For a lot of other reasons as well, but the cocktease part is pretty big. Gerry forces himself not to stare, to take control. "Greedy cunt," he growls. Slut needs to be kept in his place.

The insult shoots straight to Jonny's cock, stiff and sore in denim confines. _Fuck. Want more. Want him._ He sucks more of Gerry's cock into his mouth, letting the tip rub over the roof of his mouth, precum slip its way around his tongue. _Greedy cunt wants it all._

Jonny's taking it slow. _Tease._ Gerry moans, trying not to push forward too much. He's letting Jonny impress him. Impressing him means showing him what he can do. That won't happen if Gerry loses control and just starts fucking his mouth. _Control. You're on top. Have some control._

_Suck. Just suck. Don't go overboard._ Jonny's showing off, just a bit, and he's enjoying it. Whore would like it. So why not Jonny? He opens his mouth wider, takes in more of the cock. Suck. Slurp. Take in more. Until the hard flesh is wedged deep in his throat and it's more tongue lavishing attention over it than actual sucking. Still, it's wonderful.

Now Jonny's just stalling. Gerry shoves Jonny's head forward, forcing him to take his cock all the way. _There._ Gerry almost whimpers. So much fucking better.

Jonny doesn't gag. Whore wouldn't. Jonny wouldn't. He's long ago gotten rid of that pesky gag reflex problem. He's greedy in his sucking, in his slurping down the cock, taking it all in, wanting more, wanting to have his throat fucked raw.

Gerry doesn't fuck him. It's not spirited enough for that. He just holds Jonny's head in place and thrusts hard. Just enough so he can feel every second of it. Just enough to try himself crazy.

If that's as much as Jonny can get, he'll take it. _Fuck me. C'mon. Do it._ He can't do anything but suck, his head under Gerry's control, his hands still behind his head and his mouth full of cock. _More. Damnit. More._

Gerry knows that it's an invitation and he takes it, takes advantage of it. A few minutes of it and he comes hard.

Jonny goes quickly from sucking to swallowing, gulping down the come splashing into the back of his throat, greedily taking every ounce of it, not even thinking about pulling back until Gerry's finished, lets go of his head.

Gerry doesn't let go until he's softening in Jonny's mouth. He pulls back, groans, and ruffles Jonny's hair. "Not bad, slut. Not bad at all."

He's all smiles. "Thank you, sir," Jonny says, glancing up, licking at the trace of come on the corner of his lips. "What else you want me to do for you?"

_There was something else?_ It's always hard to think after getting such an excellent blowjob. "On your hands and knees," Gerry says roughly. Always a good place for a slut while master thinks about what to do.

It's not a whore's place to point out that Gerry's already come. _There's always the dildo. Yes, the big one with that wicked curve._ Jonny's smile slips into a grin and he moves to hands and knees. Fuck, he's hard, his cock begging for attention, even his nipples aching with the ripple effect. He accentuates the curve of his back, pushing up his arse as he settles onto his hands. _Like what you see?_

Gerry loves what he sees. That's why he's not going to give Jonny what he's so obviously begging for. Gerry walks over to the couch and sits down. "Crawl over here."

Crawling doesn't come as naturally as cocksucking, but Jonny's getting better at it. More he does it. He slinks, making a show of it, and crawls over to where Gerry's taken a seat, staying on hands and knees until told otherwise.

Gerry is very pointedly not looking at Jonny. Jonny hasn't done anything to deserve it. Well, except for a gorgeous blowjob and generally being the sexiest man alive. Jonny the whore needs to do more. Gerry puts his feet up on the coffee table and studies the food he put out. Maybe handfeeding could go the other way. Maybe even like this, Jonny loves service. He'll see.

Jonny's not about to offer to feed Gerry. Wouldn't be a whore's place to assume he had that right. Even out of role, Jonny wouldn't make the assumption. Master controls. Everything. He rubs his head against Gerry's leg. "I can do anything," he says, leaving it open-ended. "Well, most anything."

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure I didn't marry a contortionist._ But it's a nice thought. One of these days he's going to see just how far Jonny can bend before he breaks. "Sit on the couch next to me," he orders, "and put the tray on your lap."

"Okay." Jonny straightens, kneeling up and then standing. He picks up the tray. "Crosslegged be all right?"

Gerry thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. "Kneel."

Kneel. With the tray on his lap. It's going to be bloody impossible, Jonny thinks, but he's not going to complain. Quietly he settles on the couch, kneeling, back a bit onto his heels to balance, and rests the tray against his lap. Damned precarious.

Gerry doesn't care if something's impossible. His boy better be able to do it, and true enough, his boy pulls it off. "Excellent. How does it feel?"

"Awkward." There's no reason not to be honest. "It's off balance."

"Can you handle it?" Gerry likes the honest answers. It's better to know now at the start that his boy can't do it than to watch Jonny fail.

Jonny would say _Sure, no problem, Master._ The whore's a bit more honest. "Not sure. Gonna be tricky, but I can try."

"Good boy. Keep trying." Gerry reaches out and strokes Jonny's throat. "Pick one up."

Left hand firmly on the tray's edge, Jonny picks up one of the mini eggrolls -- _Someone scrounged through the leftovers._ \-- and reaches over, holding it to Gerry's mouth. The tray slips an inch or so and he tightens his grip. _Okay, this is not going to be elegant._ "Is this all right?"

No. It doesn't look right. Gerry takes the tray off of Jonny's lap and puts it on his own. There. Better. "Now it is."

Jonny smiles, a good bit relieved -- last thing he wanted to do was fuck up and dump the tray on Gerry -- and he kneels up a bit straighter, putting the eggroll into Gerry's mouth. "Another, sir?"

Gerry closes his mouth, pleased as fuck at how well Jonny anticipates what he wants. He chews, swallows, then licks his lips. "Yes, but slower this time. Make it enticing."

"Of course. Enticing." Jonny glances down at the tray. "He picks up another eggroll, but this time drags it through the small puddle of sweet-and-sour sauce before lifting it up. "Like your cock," he says, his tongue swiping out over his lips. "Sweet and succulent." He holds it upright so the sauce drips back down over his fingers, pressing it gently against Gerry's mouth.

That description is worrisome, but Gerry can't think about that right now. He's too busy thinking about the way the sauce is dripping over Jonny's fingers. He hopes his mouth, takes the eggroll, swallows it quickly, then starts sucking on Jonny's fingers.

Jonny's purring when Gerry's tongue slips down over his fingers, swipes away the sauce. His cock twitches, demanding more attention than it's getting, or going to get, and when Gerry sucks hard there's a whimper, incomprehensible sound, followed by begging. "Please?"

Gerry takes hold of Jonny's wrist and pulls it down. "'Please?'" He repeats. "Did I give you permission to beg, slave?"

_Oh, fuck. Stupid. You're a whore._ "Sorry. Just your mouth feels so good, I couldn't stop myself from wanting more."

Being eager is one thing. Being presumptuous is quite another. "I don't care if you want more, and I'd expect you to perform to perfection even if you weren't enjoying it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The humiliation, subtle and almost not there in Gerry's voice, slams into Jonny's brain. _You're not perfect, are you, Jonny? No. Just a slave who can't do what Master asks without screwing it up._ He shouldn't get off on it, shouldn't like it. But he does. "The whore understands his place, sir, and he won't slip up again." He doesn't lower his eyes, fights to keep his head up, and manages a half-smile. "May I serve you more food?"

Gerry reaches over and pushes Jonny's chin up. He forces Jonny to look at him. He's not too far into role to notice that somehow this stopped being that much fun for Jonny. "Yes, he may. And he should feel free to be as creative as he likes."

But it is fun for Jonny, and that's more confusing. He meets Gerry's gaze, trying to convey all the emotion coursing through his heart. _Love you. Want you. Need you. Hurt me more. Please._ Jonny picks up another morsel, this time one of the proscuitto-provolone rolls --left from lunch -- and folds it in on itself, holding it out and rubbing the edge over Gerry's lips. He lets Gerry draw it into his mouth, not pushing but holding steady until his fingers are swiping Gerry's lips.

Gerry opens his mouth slowly, kissing Jonny's fingers before taking the roll in. He holds Jonny's wrist loosely in his hand and he kisses Jonny's palm, licks any crumbs off of Jonny's hand.

The licking sends a shiver through Jonny's spine, but he doesn't react, doesn't ask for more. He quietly absorbs it, fingers of his free hand feeling their way over the tray for something else good to eat.

Jonny's delicious. Later, probably not tonight, he's going to tie Jonny to the bed and lick chocolate curls off of his stomach. "Now you," he murmurs. "Show me how well you can swallow."

"Yes, sir." Jonny looks down at the tray, grins and picks up one of the dough-wrapped cocktail wieners, drags it through the mustard and pulls it up to his mouth. Tongue touches it first, licking off the excess mustard, then he pushes the wrap through his lips, letting his mouth suck it in, draw it down in a slow motion, chewing just enough to keep from choking, then swallowing, tilting his head up and leaning back, exaggerating the effect.

Gerry knew what Jonny would choose to tease him with, and that makes it ten times better. He stares at Jonny's mouth, at Jonny's tongue. Gerry has to swallow hard. "Do it again," he orders. And again. And again.

Jonny picks up a second wiener and drags it deeply through the mustard, brownyellow drips falling to his jeans as he brings it up to his mouth. He amplifies every movement with a pause, a drawn-out gesture, until he's swallowing again.

And Gerry can't look away. If he could get hard again this fast, he would be. And he'd be desperate. He'd throw Jonny over the back of the couch and fuck him until Jonny screamed, until Jonny couldn't take it anymore. And then he'd fuck him some more. _So that's probably a good thing, then._ Because this is going to happen slowly. This is going to be teasingly, achingly slow.

Slow, steady, not rushing even the swallowing, Jonny tilting his head and licking his lips to swipe at the remaining mustard. He can tell Gerry likes it, that Gerry wants him. "More?"

"Yes." Word comes out before Gerry could stop it. "One more," he amends. "After that, I want you to lick your fingers clean."

"Okay." Jonny picks up a third one, follows the same motions as before, and after he swallows, he starts licking his fingers. One at a time. Each all the way into his mouth before pulling it out.

Jonny's a fucking cocktease and Gerry wouldn't have him any other way. "More," he whispers, "show me how much you want to be doing this. Show me how desperate you are."

_Desperate._ Jonny has no problem showing desperation. He wants Gerry. He switches to the proscuitto roll, fucking his mouth with the asparagus tip for several minutes, slowly working it into his mouth, over his tongue, chewing. One morsel after another. Jonny's barely conscious of what he's eating or how much. He's focused on _how_ he's eating, making the most of sucking sauces off and licking over phyllo pastry and tonguing that asparagus.

Gerry barely lets Jonny finish before pushing the food to the floor and pushing Jonny against the edge of the sofa. _Mine. Mine._ His slave, his whore, his gorgeous fucking boy.

There's no time to react and Jonny's hand bangs against the tray as it falls to the floor. He doesn't even care that it's the rug it's falling on and the mustard's going to stain. Gerry's on top of him, shoving him back against the sofa, taking him.

Gerry wishes he was naked. It would make this so much easier. He kisses Jonny hard, claiming him, rubbing his cock against Jonny's through his pants. So fucking good. His slave has been so fucking good and now he's going to get what he's earned.

Brilliant. Bloody fantastic. Jonny leans back, pushed by Gerry's rubbing. And that's even more brilliant. He's hard, the only thing keeping him from coming is knowing that he's not supposed to, even in role, that he needs permission. And he's being good, staying in role, not begging like the slave he is. Instead, there's muttering and whimpering.

Each noise only makes Gerry crazier. He bites Jonny's bottom lip and pulls it out, then goes back to kissing him. He's growling low in his throat and trying to figure out a way to pin Jonny's wrists to the couch. "Come," he orders when he pulls back long enough to breathe, "for me. Right now."

The words are barely out of Gerry's mouth before Jonny's coming, soaking the front of his jeans, not giving a damn about how juvenile it might seem, how out-of-control. Gerry told him to come. That's what matters. "Thank." His cock's straining under the denim, pulsing spurts in pushing through the orgasm, body shivering. "You. Oh, fuck."

"Love-love you." Fuck, that feels so good. They need to do this more often. Much more often. Just pounce him and fuck him, or torture him, and keep him on his toes all the fucking time. Make Jonny desperate all the time and keep him that way. Show him how much he loves him by torturing him out of his mind every second of the day. "Mine. Love you."

"Love? Huh?" Jonny's not thinking straight, can't figure out why Gerry would say he loves a whore. Then he's shaking it off. "Yours. Yeah." It's real slow coming back up from being so far down into role.

They're still in roleplay, Gerry reminds himself, but he can't bring himself to care. "I'll leave you money in the morning," he murmurs. "How much did we agree on?"

"Five hundred." Jonny smiles. It's not what they agreed on, but Gerry seems pleased and who's to blame a street whore for trying to renegotiate a little. "You want me to stay the night?"

Five hundred doesn't sound right, but Gerry doesn't care. His boy's earned it, and maybe he'll spend it on a new flogger. A nice leather flogger that Gerry can use to beat him black and blue and screaming. There's always room for a new flogger. "Yeah, stay the night. Blowjob in the morning."

"Sure. If you want." Jonny shrugs. Whore shouldn't look too eager to stay. "Could I get a shower, maybe?" He's not about to drop completely out of role until Gerry says it's okay. Jonny's not sure he can, his brain wrapped nice and tight around the whore.

Shower's a fantastic idea. "Yeah. But I'll be there with you." Gerry rolls off of Jonny and stands up. He stretches his arms above his head. "First you have to strip me."

"Of course I do." Jonny unfolds himself off the couch, standing up and stretching out, trying to ignore the major wetspot in his jeans. Feels good, in a weird way. He moves around Gerry, standing behind him to work off the jacket, folding it lightly over the arm of the couch, then back around so he can start on the shirt. Fingers nimbly undo buttons of the placard. "Most guys just send me home," he mutters. "Nice change."

_Who in their right mind would send such a gorgeous boy home?_ Gerry doesn't understand it. Jonny's perfect. He's the best a man could ever want. He watches Jonny's fingers undress him and he tries not to kiss Jonny again. That'd only delay them.

Shirt unbuttoned, Jonny moves first to one arm, undoing the cuff and pulling the sleeve off. It's near impossible not to kiss Gerry's arm, work kisses back up over his shoulder as he moves to the other arm, repeats the action, finally pulling the shirt off Gerry's arms. It's too tempting. He leans in and presses a quick kiss the back of Gerry's neck.

Holy fuck, that's good. That's _service_. Gerry tries not to moan too loudly. Stay still. Stay fucking still and maybe Jonny won't stop.

Jonny's not stopping till Gerry's naked. He folds the shirt over the jacket and slides under Gerry's outstretched arms to stand in front of him. "Trousers now, sir," he says, sinking to his knees. _Heaven on earth. Getting to serve like this._ "If you'll lift your foot, it'll be easier with the shoes off."

Right. Foot up. Foot up and try not to kick Jonny over and then pounce him, roll him over, and fuck him. Gerry manages, smiling. Soon. When Jonny's face is close enough, he'll do it. He'll show Jonny just how much he's enjoying this.

One shoe off and then the other, and Jonny rubs his fingers over Gerry's ankle. A light brush, nothing more than a whore should do. Then he's kneeling up again, hands on the front of Gerry's trousers, pressing and pushing up toward the waistband. Slow. Easy. Simple.

Slow, easy, and simple have Gerry fighting with himself for control. Not yet. Not yet. Then Jonny's head is in exactly the right place and Gerry grabs the back of his head and pushes Jonny against his cock. Not hard yet, but close. Close and it hurts and he wants Jonny to kiss it better.

Jonny kisses, licks. He has no choice, his face pressed in against Gerry's cock. Not that he's complaining. It's one of the few places he wouldn't mind spending eternity.

Spending eternity there is a fantastic idea, but Gerry's thinking just a few minutes would suffice. Just enough that he can feel Jonny's lips, Jonny's cheeks, Jonny's tongue. Just enough so that he can wait to Jonny until they're upstairs.

Spending eternity there is a fantastic idea, but Gerry's thinking just a few minutes would suffice. Just enough that he can feel Jonny's lips, Jonny's cheeks, Jonny's tongue. Just enough so that he can wait to fuck Jonny until they're upstairs.

The switch from lick to suck is sudden, Jonny wanting more and taking the head of Gerry's cock into his mouth, lapping his tongue up under it. Nothing tastes as good. Ever will.

The wait isn't going to get any easier. The more he has Jonny do this, the more he wants to have Jonny do it. It's an ache to pull back, but he does. "Upstairs," he growls. "Now."

"Yes, sir," Jonny says, snapping the words out. He doesn't bother to stand, but turns and drops to hands and knees and starts crawling across the living room floor to the stairs.

"Good boy." His good boy. His very, very good boy who's going to get fucked into the floor tonight, because he's a good boy. And then Gerry's going to pay him and wake up to a blowjob and maybe something more. _Bet I could get the whore to stay longer._ Maybe he could keep him. And never, ever sell him. His whore. His Jonny. His.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/96578.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	122. gerard: An Announcement

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/10/) 17:24:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95316&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95316) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95316) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95316&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**An Announcement** _  
[public]

First trimester's done with so I can stop being superstitious. Good thing, too, because there's only so long Jonny'll humour me about keeping silent.

We've going to have a baby. Surrogate mother and it's Jonny's sperm, but it's _ours_. And it's twins. I've never been happier in my life.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/karl_urban/profile)[**karl_urban**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/karl_urban/)  
2005-06-11 06:26 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=180564&format=light#t180564))   
---|---  
That's brilliant news. Congratulations! I'm really happy for the two of you. And I'm sure Stuart'll be bouncing off the walls when I tell him in the morning. Holy shit. Twins. You planning on finding out what they are? The sex, I mean. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?replyto=180564&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=180564&format=light#t180564))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-06-12 06:34 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=181332&format=light#t181332))   
---|---  
Thanks, Karl. :-) We're going to find out as soon as we can. We've decided not to decide on names until we're sure that we're not choosing two that we'll never use. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?replyto=181332&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=180564&format=light#t180564))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/profile)[**judel**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/)  
2005-06-11 12:55 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=180820&format=light#t180820))   
---|---  
Hey, now its official I can offer you my formal congratulations. You guys are going to be great parents, I know. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?replyto=180820&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=180820&format=light#t180820))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-06-12 06:35 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=181588&format=light#t181588))   
---|---  
Thanks, Jude. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?replyto=181588&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=180820&format=light#t180820))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[**peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/)  
2005-06-11 11:01 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=181076&format=light#t181076))   
---|---  
A natural progression, Gerry. You got married, now you're going to raise a family. The idea of you procreating is ... oh, wait, Jonny's the father. Humanity's safe.  
  
Seriously, though, I'm very happy for you. I think the two of you will make exceptional parents. When you start looking for a pediatrician, I have two cousins practicing in London who are exceptional. Yes, Gerry, that's in spite of being related to me.  
  
By the way, call sometime. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?replyto=181076&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=181076&format=light#t181076))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-06-12 06:36 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=181844&format=light#t181844))   
---|---  
Yeah, but... I'll tell you later. Humanity might not be safe. Seriously, send me their numbers. What time zone are you in? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?replyto=181844&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=181076&format=light#t181076))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/doubting_thomas/profile)[**doubting_thomas**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/doubting_thomas/)  
2005-06-12 10:33 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=182100&format=light#t182100))   
---|---  
Congratulations! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?replyto=182100&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=182100&format=light#t182100))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-06-12 05:08 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=182356&format=light#t182356))   
---|---  
Thanks. :-) 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?replyto=182356&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html?thread=182100&format=light#t182100))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	123. jonnyleemiller: oh, wow, it's real ... pinch me

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/11/) 20:00:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58572&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58572) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58572) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58572&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**oh, wow, it's real ... pinch me** _  
**[public]**

Guess it's real. Master made the [announcement about the baby](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95316.html). Oh, wait, it's babies. Plural. Fuck. That's a good fuck, by the way. Couldn't be happier. Well, not true. Gonna be a lot happier about midnight next Thursday, when the play's over and don't have anything to think about except Master and the babies.

The twins aren't due till near Christmas, but that just gives the boy more time to plan the nursery. Paint chips to look at, mural designs to sketch. Thinking of something medieval with castles and knights and dragons. Maybe work in a unicorn if there's a girl in the mix. He's going to be a total nuisance by the time they get here. At least he doesn't have to worry about the public breastfeeding debate.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58572.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/profile)[**sexysadie**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/)  
2005-06-12 07:20 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58572.html?thread=89036&format=light#t89036))   
---|---  
*smooches* you Jonny. I'm so glad you got it worked out in the end. It's just wonderful. I'm so happy for you! Honestly, it's enough to make a girl feel broody herself :) Please say you'll let me join the queue to spoil them rooten. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58572.html?replyto=89036&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58572.html?thread=89036&format=light#t89036))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-06-12 05:08 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58572.html?thread=89292&format=light#t89292))   
---|---  
Sadie!  
*snogs*  
  
Yeah, it's weird how things worked out, but it's done. And don't fret. You're nearly front of the queue. The twins are going to need an aunt to balance out all the gay uncles. *g* And you can indulge them till your broody urges are satisfied. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58572.html?replyto=89292&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58572.html?thread=89036&format=light#t89036))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	124. gerard: [E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/11/) 22:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95624&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95624) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95624) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95624&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
 **Subject:** So a bar and a pub walk into a hotel and ask for a glass of water...

I _was_ going to send you nice porny thoughts about what I'm going to do to you next week, was going to tell you about how you aren't going to be allowed to talk for the first week, how I'm going to walk up to you randomly and drop my pants and make you blow me, or bend you over the couch without any warning and fuck you, how I'm going to come up to you and gag you, maybe with a ball gag, maybe with just a bit of cloth, and maybe with a dildo so big it'll make you choke. How I'm going to have you walk around naked all the time, except sometimes for socks, just to keep it from getting too normal. Or about how I'm going to keep you plugged and in harnesses all the time.

No, I'm not going to tell you about that. Maybe tomorrow. Instead, I'm going to tell you a story.

So, pull up a chair, check behind you, and feel free to wank.

  
A long time ago, a land not far from here, there was a prince named Jonny. He was tall and strong and very very beautiful. He liked horseback riding, he liked archery, and he liked sex. A lot.

Unfortunately for Jonny, he wasn't allowed to have sex very often. The king said that it wasn't good for a prince like him to keep fucking the stable boys as it often led to jealousy in the ranks and then Jonny would have to let _everyone_ fuck him, and that wouldn't be pleasant, would it? Jonny would nod and agree with everything his father said, though he privately couldn't see anything wrong with getting jumped by everyone in the palace and the surrounding villages.

Jonny privately thought that it would be a good idea to find someone's harem to be in so he could start having sex whenever he wanted.

When Jonny was twenty years old, the king received a message from the king of the next kingdom over. The king had a vacancy in his harem and he was taking applications. That king's name was Gerry and the land was called, um, Cotsland. It was a lovely land and Jonny thought that being cooped up in a wing of rooms there for the rest of his life wouldn't be a bad fate at all.

Once the letter was publicized, all the young boys in the kingdom started training for competition. They knew that King Gerry would take only the fastest, strongest, prettiest boy in the kingdom to be in his harem. Jonny was a very good runner, but he knew that the ability to run away wouldn't be a very endearing quality, so he started swimming and climbing rope. He had his legs waxed to get him ready for any kind of pain he'd have to endure during the competition. He knew that the last one standing would be sent to King Gerry in chains and he desperately wanted that boy to be him. He wanted to have a king.

Finally the day arrived. Jonny waited with the rest of the boys in the big fairground. King Gerry sat with Jonny's father on the dais and looked over the selection. King Gerry liked the look of one of the boys and he made a mental note to keep his eye on him. Jonny's father noticed this attention and leaned over. "That's my son, you pervert," he whispered. "If you take him, you'd better make an honest man of him."

"Why, does he lie a lot?" King Gerry asked, but he didn't get an answer, because that's when the first race began. Jonny was a natural sprinter and so he was quickly at the head of the pack. He gave King Gerry a jaunty wave as he crossed the finish line.

The next race was horseback riding and Jonny aced that as well. He didn't do too well at embroidery, but he was better than anyone at blowing up balloons, so he figured that having good oral skills was better than being able to do interesting things with his fingers.

Next was the bikini competition, except that everyone wore leather pants, so that was all right. King Gerry was very taken by another boy there, but Jonny surreptitiously pushed the other boy into the mud and so King Gerry stopped looking at him.

After the bikini contest, everyone went inside for lunch. All the boys lined up to serve King Gerry, but he'd always felt a little foolish when getting waited on hand and foot by naked, oiled, glistening boys, and not being able to fuck them because their fathers were all there, so he had them do a kneeling contest instead. That was much better, because then he could concentrate on his lunch and ignore them kneeling. At the end, he looked them over, noticed that Jonny didn't look too comfortable on his knees, and licked his lips. He always did like a fixer-upper and Jonny would do nicely.

The competition lasted two days, and after they were over, King Gerry picked Prince Jonny to be his newest harem slave. Once he was back in, um, Cotsland, Gerry married him, to make Jonny's father happy, made him the Prince Consort, and had the entire harem fuck him just to show him what he was in for for the rest of his life.

Jonny loved it and so did King Gerry. They both lived happily ever after.

Love you, Teak. Going to fuck you senseless tonight. Just remember that.

~Gerry

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95624.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	125. jonnyleemiller: email for gerard butler

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/11/) 22:45:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58649&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58649) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58649) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58649&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**email for gerard butler**_  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
Subject: Re: [So a bar and a pub walk into a hotel and ask for a glass of water...](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95624.html)

Master, you're going to kill your boy. No chance to wank tonight, either. Idiot theatre students in and out of the damned dressing area all through the second act. Apparently something our loving director arranged without telling anyone. So your boy's coming home damned hard.

Cotsland? Is that anything like Scotland? Think we can find a castle to play in when we head north?

Love you, Master.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58649.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	126. gerard: [E-mail for jonnyleemiller]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/11/) 22:49:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96362&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96362) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96362) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96362&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[E-mail for[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ]**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
 **Subject:** Re: [Re: So a bar and a pub walk into a hotel and ask for a glass of water...](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58649.html)

If my boy dies before I can fuck him one last time, I'm going to be very displeased. Can he find a loo to use? I know my boy knows how to be silent.

_Think we can find a castle to play in when we head north?_

I think so. I'll look around. Master has fond memories of the things he got up to with his slave last time they found themselves in a castle.

Love you, too, slave.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/96362.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	127. lutz: Delivery for Gerard and Jonny Lee

| !Mark Lutz ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[ **lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/06/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/06/11/) 22:26:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=52600&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=52600) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=52600) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=52600&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Delivery for Gerard and Jonny Lee**_  
Delivered to Gerard and Jonny Lee at their home, a package containing the following:

* A bottle of gourmet sparkling non-alcoholic wine and a box mixed truffles;  
* Two baby blankets patterned with lambs and black-faced sheep;  
* Two sets of matching infant PJs;  
* A sizeable gift certificate for the local equivalent of Babies R Us;  
* Two Dr. Seuss books: _One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish_ and _Thidwick The Big-hearted Moose_ ;  
* A box of Belgian chocolates and a gift certificate for [Agent Provocateur](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/) labeled, "For your twins' mom"

And the following note:

_I know it's early for the books, but I thought you could hang onto them. I learned to read on One Fish Two Fish, and my brother's favorite book 'til he was almost eight was Thidwick. It's still one of my favorites, actually._

And I remember when Mom had Liz, the first thing Dad did afterwards was buy her sexy lingerie (Mom, not Liz). She seemed to appreciate it. But I didn't know where to send it.

Anyway, I can't tell you how glad I am for you two. And if you need a babysitter when they're old enough for one, I used to take care of Liz when she was a baby and she's turned out all right. I'll bet I could handle two okay for an evening. *g*

Congratulations and the biggest hugs ever to you both.

~ (Uncle) Mark  


  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/52600.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	128. gerard: [Thank You Note]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[12](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/12/) 10:01:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95964&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95964) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95964) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=95964&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Thank You Note]** _  
[sent to Mark Lutz]

  
Mark! Thanks so much for the [package](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/52600.html?style=mine). :-) Haven't heard from you in ages. How're you doing? The wine and truffles are being hidden away to celebrate the end of Jonny's play, and we're already practicing reading aloud for the baby. I bought Fox in Socks to get started, and One Fish, Two Fish is a step up. We're planning on getting the twins well and truly hooked on Dr Suess in hope that they won't grow up to become bad poets. I'll pass on the present for the mummy (actually, Jonny's doing it. I'll explain later), but that Agent Provocateur place looks fantastic. Don't tell Jonny, but I think I'm going to get him something from there. His fault. He's the one who brought up leather dresses. We'll definitely be calling on you for babysitting services. Should we wait until they're out of nappies first? Give us a call sometime.

-Gerry and Jonny

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95964.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	129. gerard: [Delivered to jonnyleemiller at the theater]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[13](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/13/) 17:27:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96035&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96035) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96035) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96035&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Delivered to[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) at the theater]** _  
[Delivered to Jonny]

_A white rose and a red rose tied together with black satin ribbon on top of a box of chocolates._

The attached note:

`Think dancing boys and glitter. Think a dark club with velvet walls. Think faceless men in business suits. Think private dances in private rooms. Details tonight. Break a leg.`

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/96035.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	130. jonnyleemiller: scribbled in journal

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[14](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/14/) 22:27:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58914&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58914) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58914) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=58914&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**scribbled in journal** _  
** [written in notebook jonny keeps around the house, which gerry can pick up at any time if he chooses] **

Master is killing his boy. With brilliant words. First with [fantasies about kings and princes](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/95624.html), then with [roses and thoughts of glitter and dark clubs](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/96035.html)

Wanked Saturday night after the show, quick and hard in the loo at Costas on the way home. Looking for a castle now. And dark clubs that like glitter. Bruised, and not from the play, which is even better.

Only four more days.

Wonder if Master wants to do the island party? Maybe we could just find a castle with a shoreline and play pirates ourselves.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/58914.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	131. gerard: [E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[16](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/16/) 20:25:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96919&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96919) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96919) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=96919&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
 **Subject:** The whore's heels go click-click-click on the sidewalk as the car drives up.

If I timed this right, you should be reading this during the second act, after seeing me stare at you all through the first. If I didn't, surprise. I'm going to be staring at you all through the first act.

It might be a good idea to look behind you, just in case. I love you.

  
Dracula hanged himself and burst into flames, but he didn't die. Simon went to him, cut him down. He took him home and weaned him back to health.

Part of this included giving Dracula so much blood that Dracula was forced to turn Simon so he wouldn't die prematurely. Dracula wants Simon to die, of course, but he wants it to be at a time of his own choosing. He wants to kill Simon slowly. And Simon seems reconciled to his fate. He's unusually docile.

But Simon's too much like Jonathan Harker and Dracula's learned his lesson. He keeps Simon on a long platinum chain. Simon has a thick collar around his neck, but it's not there to stop him from moving too much (even though it does). Dracula doesn't want to kill him too soon, and there are times when the collar is the only thing holding him back.

Simon's been beaten into submission and Dracula's licked all the wounds clean. He's given Simon flogging on top of flogging just so he can taste the lad's blood without biting. He doesn't trust himself to bite, but that doesn't stop him from flashing his fangs at Simon every chance he gets. And every flash just makes Simon whimper and curl up tighter into his fearful little ball.

Dracula can't remember seeing anything more erotic.

He's turned Simon, but he never bothered to tell him that. Simon figured it out when the fangs grew, but he hasn't learned his own strength. Dracula keeps him fed on rats and other animals and Simon accepts that. He doesn't try to break the chain. If he did, he'd find that the key to the locks holding him in the bedroom are silver. The pain is little to Dracula, but it would set Simon's fingers on fire.

But Simon wouldn't do that. He's too smart.

Tonight, Simon is curled up on the bed, naked and trembling. Dracula stands by the window, his long cape billowing away from him. Finally satisfied by the moon, Dracula turns, and he is framed in shadows and moonlight.

Simon whimpers and begins to get hard. Dracula sees this and smiles.

Every twirl of Dracula's cape helps Simon's erection. Every twist of Dracula's wrists bring them closer together. Soon. Soon he'll take Simon the way he aches to, and he'll kill the brat the way the brat tried to kill him.

But Simon's neck is long and inviting, even with the collar on. Dracula snaps the lock and takes the collar off, noting the bruises on Simon's neck. He touches them carefully, then presses his claws into them.

Simon takes an involuntary breath and tries not to shudder. He doesn't succeed.

Dracula, of course, notices it all. He pushes Simon down onto his back, then places Simon's wrists above his head and crosses them. Simon knows better than to move. Simon's learned how to make Dracula happy, how to push off true death. But, most of all, he's learned to like it. To enjoy it. To need it and crave it, and love it.

And this one won't be climbing down the walls, trying to get out. No, he'll be climbing up, climbing back. This one can't imagine leaving his master. The thought never crosses his mind.

Dracula's teeth hover over Simon's throat and then he bites. It's not deep, but the blood rushes into his throat and he swallows. Simon moans.

Dracula magics his clothing away and spreads Simon's legs.

Simon's used to being fucked. He whored around before going to work for Van Helsing and he's never really kicked the habit. Dracula uses that to his advantage. Simon's body reacts automatically to every stimulus and so he can fuck Simon whenever he wants and never have to slap him awake. Of course, he does that anyway. The look on Simon's face when he wakes up and realizes that he's being fucked by his owner is priceless. There's a brief half-second of panic, and then Simon relaxes and starts getting into it. Simon loves waking up already serving. It saves him the discomfort and loneliness of huddling on the floor, waiting for Dracula to notice him.

Dracula doesn't always fuck him. He doesn't need to. He can mindfuck Simon when he's there and mindfuck Simon when he's not there. And Dracula's a busy man. He has better things to do than fuck a needy child. And Simon knows that, so he's almost pathetically grateful when Dracula notices him.

It's all part of Dracula's revenge.

At least, that's what he tells himself when he's fucking Simon so hard there's blood. Or when he's cutting long lines into Simon's chest and licking them clean, slowly, keeping his eyes on Simon's all the while.

He doesn't admit to himself that he loves the way Simon screams when he wraps his fingers around his throat and squeezes. He doesn't admit to himself that he loves the way Simon cries out when he's bled. Or the way Simon tears up while giving blowjobs. The way Simon cries when Dracula mentions Mary. The way Simon stiffens and panics when Dracula mentions the future.

Simon knows he has no future, and Dracula loves it. He loves his control. He loves the power. He loves Simon's fear and the anger Simon keeps hidden even from himself. He loves it all. He loves the _possessing_ of a man, the absolute, total control.

He'll kill Simon before he lets him slip away. But he'll kill him anyway. Because he can do whatever the fuck he wants.

After a century cooped up in a coffin, that's the best feeling of it all. And revenge is sweet, like Simon's blood. So, so sweet.

I'll leave the rest to your more than fertile imagination, love. Break a leg.

Love,  
Gerry

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/96919.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	132. jonnyleemiller: Jonny's backstage vignette

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[16](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/16/) 23:04:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59195&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59195) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59195) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59195&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Jonny's backstage vignette**_  
 **[players only.]**

Jonny settles into a chair in the corner of his dressing room. He's not onstage a good chunk of the play -- a serendipity of having your character escorted away for execution -- and there's time for doing nothing. Or, has become ritual, pulling the laptop over and checking his email. He'd seen Gerry in the audience a few minutes into the first act. It'd confused him at first, but he was happy to see him there. It made the show go faster. He smiles wider when he sees there's [mail from Gerry](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/96919.html?) and he reads it.

"Oh, fuck." He's hard. Not a little bit hard, the kind you need to dash to the loo and take care of hard. Nope. This is obelisk hard. Not going anywhere hard. "Okay. Simon." His brain's a touch sieved. "And I want to name a kid that. I won't be able to call him to dinner with a straight face."

Jonny starts to type a response email, but then he shoves the laptop aside and grabs his backpack, finds pen and paper and jots a quick note:

> Simon would like to see Dracula. Now.

He folds it over a few times and opens the door, calling over one of the adorable assistants. "You know what my husband looks like?" He gets a nod. "He's left center about four rows back tonight. Take this to him."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/59195.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	133. gerard: Gerry's audience vignette

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[16](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/16/) 23:42:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97213&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97213) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97213) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97213&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry's audience vignette** _  
[players only.]

Gerry notices an usher making waving motions to him, so he apologizes to those sitting next to him and walks to the back of the theater. "Yeah?"

"From Mr. Miller," the usher whispers, and hands over the [paper](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/59195.html).

Gerry opens it, reads it quickly twice, and almost laughs. Nothing like an eager boy. And Jonny's probably very very eager right now.

But as much as Gerry would like to go backstage and fuck his boy, he can't. It would have to be fast, quick, and silent, and that's not how Gerry wants to do it. He wants to make Jonny scream and beg and that can't happen here.

Gerry grabs a pen and scrawls a message on the paper:

>   
> No. Simon must be patient. Good things come to those who wait.

He folds the paper and hands it back to the usher. "Please take this back to Mr. Miller."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/97213.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	134. jonnyleemiller: Jonny's backstage counter

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[17](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/17/) 00:28:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59565&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59565) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59565) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59565&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Jonny's backstage counter**_  
 **[players only]**

Jonny's managed not to wank in the moments between sending his note and the knock on the door.

"Mr. Miller," the assistant says, poking his head in as he cracks open the door. "Mr. Butler sent this back."

Jonny steps over and takes it, leaning against the wall as he reads [Gerry's reply](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/97213.html) He laughs and sinks down the wall to sit on the floor. "Fuckin sunuvabitch. Christ, I love him."

"You sending anything back?"

Reaching over and toppling his backpack from the chair, Jonny pulls out another sheet of paper and scrawls a note:

> Master has wicked sense of humour. Boy tortured well.

He folds it in on itself multiple times and holds it up for the message runner to take.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/59565.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	135. gerard: Ger/JL: The drive home, masturbation, and strawberries in a bowl

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[16](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/16/) 23:59:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97948&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97948) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97948) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97948&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: The drive home, masturbation, and strawberries in a bowl** _  
[players only. Follows immediately after [passing](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/59195.html) [some](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/97213.html) [notes](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/59565.html) during Jonny's play.]

  
Gerry gets the [second](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/59565.html) note the same way he got the [first](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/59195.html), then crumples it up in his hand and shoves it deep in his pocket. His boy is being tortured. Good. Gerry sits back down in his seat and watches the rest of the play. He brushes his fingers against the note every so often. _Soon,_ he tells himself. Very very soon.

There's no return note that time, not that Jonny expects one. He doesn't move from the floor, but does scoot over to lean back against the door. Slowly he slides his hand under the waistband of the loose boxers of his costume and curls his fingers under his cock. He doesn't do anything else. No stroking. No rubbing. Just holds his fingers there and closes his eyes until there's a knock at the door demanding his presence for the curtain call.

Back onstage, taking his bows, Jonny finds Gerry sitting the four rows back. He smiles, a knowing grin of just how much _trouble_ he's going to find himself in once they're alone.

There's no way Jonny can know how much trouble he's in, because Gerry's still adding infractions to the list. _Wrote 'master' on a piece of paper and handed it to a stranger_ is next, then _has the smuggest grin in the world_. After Jonny takes his boy, Gerry adds another one. _Been too long since I've beaten him._ That reason is enough for all the pain that Jonny's going to get.

Curtain down and Jonny backstage again, he quickly changes, divesting himself of whatever remnants remain of his character, face clean and hair mussed back to normal, jeans on (nothing underneath) with t-shirt only, bat pendant once again tucked nicely inside the cotton. "Three more days," he mutters, bypassing the stage door to head out front, "and he can wear the leather collar all the time again."

Gerry's waiting for Jonny in the front, his hands deep in his pockets. He's trying to avoid fidgeting, and it's almost working. He's impatient. He's anxious. And he's not sure where his boy is. "Better be coming," he mutters, then looks up as he sees Jonny coming towards him. Finally. "Hi."

"Hi." Jonny looks around, no one paying attention to them, and lowers his head a little, tilting it and looking up at Gerry with a sideways smile. "Unexpected pleasure, Master," he whispers, "you being here tonight."

Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny's waist and pulls him in. "What kind of husband would I be," he murmurs, "if I didn't surprise you every so often?" He leans down and brushes his lips against Jonny's. "You were brilliant."

Jonny goes up on his toes, unlaced Chucks barely following as he returns the kiss. "Boy only has to be brilliant a few more days," he says, knowing there's something else on his tongue but it gets lost in the crush of his rather demanding erection pressing against Gerry's thigh. "Love you." He wonders quickly if that defuses any of the trouble. Suspects it doesn't.

It doesn't. Gerry knows Jonny loves him, and while it's nice to be told so, it's no great revelation. He gives Jonny another kiss, then leans forward to whisper in his ear. "How desperate is my boy?"

"Very. He's ready to do anything to please Master."

"Good lad." Gerry kisses Jonny's cheek and then pulls back. "Let's get out of here."

"Yes, sir." Jonny's easily making the transition from confident actor to submissive boy. He shoves his hands into his pockets, careful not to let his fingers venture where they shouldn't, and falls into step beside Gerry, maybe a half-step behind. It's not that long a trip home, which is where he assumes they're heading. "Master's email was," he says, hesitantly, "intense, provocative."

"Mm. Was it?" Gerry does his best to sound bored. Always good to cultivate Jonny's sense of desperation. He's so cute when he's begging and not sure he's ever going to get it. "I thought it was an excellent study in what not to do with a sequel."

Jonny swallows. Hard. _Okay, he's not to let the boy off easy. Good._ "That, too, Master," he says, trying not keep the need out of his voice. "Although he bets Patrick would think it brilliant, except for the sex part. Don't think he ever had that."

"Never had what? Sex?" Gerry smiles slightly and rubs the back of Jonny's neck. "That would be a pity. Perhaps I could offer you to him for a night to rectify that."

"Lussier? Forget it. If Master's going to share his boy with a Patrick, the boy would prefer Wilson." Jonny grins. "Not that the boy has a choice. He belongs to Master."

"Yes, he does." And the thought of Jonny with Patrick Wilson doesn't even come close to the thoughts of Jonny, a spanking table, and a paddle. "And master can do with him what he wishes."

"Everything he wishes," Jonny says quietly. They walk in silence another half block to the car park. "Does the boy want to know what Master's thinking?"

"Probably not." Gerry gets the keys out of his pocket and tosses them to Jonny. "But you're driving, so that should give you some clue."

Jonny grabs the keys. "Oh, fuck, boy's in worse trouble than he thought." He clicks the remote, unlocking the doors. "Pire, you sure? I suck at London driving."

"Very sure." Gerry ruffles Jonny's hair. It's reassurance. And if Jonny really can't do it, well, Gerry can take over. But he'd prefer not to have to. "As long as my boy keeps his eyes on the road, he should be fine."

"Yeah, long as Master keeps his hands to himself," Jonny mutters under his breath, opening the door and slipping into the driver's side. He repositions the seat, buckles up and sticks the keys into the ignition, turning over the engine and waiting on Gerry to settle.

Gerry's smile grows into a smirk. _Not knowing what you said, Teak, you said it._ Gerry fully intends to keep his hands to himself. In fact, they're going to go nowhere else. He unzips his pants while getting into the car, and pulls them down a little before settling in completely.

Jonny glances over to check on Gerry, and his mouth hangs open at the sight. Sprawled into the seat, slightly laid back, trousers undone. _Fuck sick, in deep shite now._ He clears his throat, turns his attention back to the car, pulling out of the parking space and navigating onto the road. _Home's left. Yeah._ He shakes his head and makes the turn out of the lot.

"Eyes on the road," Gerry reminds him softly, reclines the seat an inch, and then takes his cock in hand. He's being cruel, he knows, but he also knows that Jonny loves it. Gerry whimpers loudly as he starts stroking his cock. He's going slow, savoring each stroke and twist, relearning how it feels to actually masturbate. Take his time, not just get off quickly. Been ages since he's done this..

"Eyes on the road," Jonny repeats. "Of course, Master." He can hear the whimper. There's no way of _not_ hearing it. _How many one-way streets before Primrose? Fuck._ He blinks, grips the steering wheel tighter. "You know, Master, if you'd driven, your boy could be doing that," he says, trying to be casual, trying not to squirm. "With his mouth."

"On his cock or mine?" Gerry doesn't look. If he looks, he'll be distracted, and right now, he has more important things to do. Like torture his boy. Gerry twists his thumb and brings his left hand into play. The moan is extra-loud, but at least it's not fake.

Jonny's fighting not to look. "Mouth." His voice breaks. It's only a few miles home, but it's like they need to be driving to Brighton as long as it seems to be taking. "Your. Cock. Sir."

"My cock." Fuck, that's a visual and Gerry doesn't hold back on the noises. Drive Jonny crazy. Right. And think about Jonny's head bent over him, Jonny's hair in his fingers, and the gear shift close enough to fuck Jonny up the arse. He groans and closes his eyes tight. Yes. Fuck yes.

The visual's equally as good -- and disturbing -- for Jonny, so much so he nearly misses the final turn into their neighborhood. "Master, almost home," he says, reassuring himself he can focus on the road and not Gerry's whimpers, the slick sound of palm against cock. "That's good. Yeah."

Almost home. Almost home. The words filter, but Gerry doesn't really understand them. Almost home. Doesn't matter. A long moan comes out from between Gerry's parted lips. Fucking fantastic.

"Fuck." The moan throws him completely off and Jonny nearly misses the drive, making an abrupt turn to pull in. Then he almost pulls up on the steps instead of parking. "Told you boy shouldn't drive."

Gerry doesn't care. He barely notices Jonny's reckless driving. His world consists of his cock and his hands on his cock. There isn't anything else and he gives his cock one last stroke before he comes.

The engine's off, car's parked, albeit at an angle, and Jonny looks over at Gerry. He licks his lips. "Please, Master? Let your boy clean up the mess?"

Wouldn't think of anyone else to do it. Gerry holds out his hand to Jonny. "Slowly."

If there's a cardinal sin Jonny's guilty of, it's greed, but only for Master. He leans over, sticks out his tongue and swipes it over one finger, swabbing the flesh clean, moving to the second finger only when there's nothing sweet left and it tastes not of salt but the nutmeg-ginger he associated with his husband. Slowly, methodically, Jonny licks Gerry clean, only briefly gazing up through heavy eyelids to meet Gerry's eyes, smile.

Gerry smiles back, slow and lazy. His boy is cute, he notes. Very cute. Fuckably cute. But, then again, when isn't he? His boy is always at the pinnacle of cuteness. Peak of adorableness. Or something like that. It's so hard to think when Jonny's doing that with his tongue on his fingers.

Jonny finishes the fingers and takes Gerry's thumb into his mouth, sucking on it, working his tongue around it. _Damned delicious._ He could do this all night. Well, this or the cock and it's rather spent at the moment. He pulls back. "Cock, too, Master?"

"Yeah." Might as well. It's sticky also and would love Jonny's mouth on it.

It's an easy stretch for Jonny to lean down and put mouth to cock. He swirls his tongue around the head and up underneath, then licks the length, swiping away the sticky white.

Oh, fuck. That shouldn't feel so good. Gerry whimpers and tries not to push Jonny's head down too much. Got to let the lad breathe.

Breathing's optional, and Jonny does a good job of getting air through his nose, especially when his mouth is on Gerry's cock. Master's needs always take precedence. Right now master needs his boy's mouth on his cock and that's what he's getting. It's always so nice when his boy pampers him. Dirty boy, dirty slut. Gerry strokes Jonny's hair and traces the chain of his necklace.

Jonny sinks lower at feeling Gerry's fingers on the chain. Outward sign of ownership, one they can all see even if they don't know what it means. He's slurping around the base of Gerry's cock, working back up the length. All clean. No taste of come. He sighs, pulling off, resting his head against Gerry's hand. "Anything else, Master?"

_Yes. Never go anywhere._ Gerry fists his fingers in Jonny's hair and sighs happily. "No. Just here. Stay here." They're home. There's a thousand things he can do to his boy. And a thousand things he is going to his boy. Cut him and fuck him and drive him crazy. Those kinds of things. But just a moment to catch his breath. Then he'll torture.

"Yes, sir." Jonny's not going to complain about being told to stay put, especially when his head is in Gerry's lap. He settles in, his cheek brushing Gerry's cock.

"Good boy." Gerry strokes Jonny's chin and tickles under it. He sighs happily. Yes, his good boy. "Love to beat you. Hurt you." But he can't. He has to wait until the play is over. Soon. He'll be able to do it soon. "Make it so you can't move."

Jonny whimpers. "Want that, too, Master. Boy wants to hurt so much for you. Just a few more days."

Just a few more days. Right. Just a few more days and then he can fuck his boy and beat him and hurt him and pinch him as much as he damn well pleases. "Soon," Gerry promises. "I'll hurt you soon."

"Thank you, Master." Jonny nuzzles, snugs in a little closer. He wants to be on top of Gerry, holding him. Gearshift sort of prevents it, though.

Gearshift's highly overrated. Gerry tries to wrap his arms around his boy, fails, and groans. "All right. Inside, now. Cuddling and sex after."

Jonny pulls himself back upright and into the driver's seat, then opens the door, nearly stumbling as he puts a foot out. _Definitely more out of it than he thought._ He closes the door and waits for Gerry. "Cuddling and sex after what?"

"After we get inside." Gerry remembers to zip his jeans up before getting out of the car. "Unless you have another preference?"

"No, sir. Just asking." Jonny moves on up the steps to the front door and unlocks it. "Does Master want anything from the kitchen? Boy naked the minute we're in the house?" He grins, pushes the door open.

Gerry follows him in, closes the door behind them, and starts yanking off his clothing. He can afford to wait, but he doesn't want to. He wants to get Jonny on a bed and do wicked things to him. "Strawberries. Get me some strawberries in a bowl."

"Strawberries. Think we have some. Should." Jonny watches Gerry for a moment, the flying motion of his hands. "Bowl. Kitchen." He's thinking in spurts, random and run-on, and as soon as he can pull himself away from Gerry, he'll get there and get both.

Good boy. Very obedient boy. And somewhat repetitive. "And chocolate sauce, if we have it." He doesn't think they do, but they might. And he can torture his boy without it.

"Chocolate." Jonny takes a step back, nearly trips over the stool. He looks around. It's still out of place from the prostitute roleplay. He nudges it aside and turns around, heading across the living room to the kitchen. "Berries. Chocolate. Bowl. Easy enough."

Should be easy enough. Gerry tosses his clothes out of the way and heads upstairs. He washes his hands quickly and then gets the bed ready. Thank god for their new bed. The restraints are all ready and all Gerry has to do is get them into position. He gets everything set up, then sits down on the bed to wait.

The strawberries are a breeze. They're sealed in plastic in the fridge. "Oh, great, cold." The chocolate's a bit harder. Jonny scrounges for it, knowing he'd put some up a few months ago. Finally finds it stuck in a corner of the fridge, squirt bottle about a quarter full. He puts berries in a ceramic bowl from the kitchen island and settles the syrup into its side, then heads upstairs.

"Found it all, Master," Jonny says, walking into the bedroom. He loves their new bed. It's so medieval. "You want on nightstand?"

"Yes." Gerry relaxes back on the bed and tracks Jonny's movements across the room. "On the nightstand. Then I want you naked." Strawberries and chocolate sauce. Sticky, delicious, and the perfect finger food to feed your slave, or have him feed you. Gerry makes a mental note to always keep those kinds of things around. It's helpful.

"Even better." Jonny walks over and sets the bowl on the nightstand, then takes a step back and starts stripping. Shirt up and over his head. Jeans off, peeled down over erection, now aching, skimmed over hips and off to the floor. "One naked boy, Master," he says, spreading arms and stretching.

"Excellent." Gerry moves over on the bed to give Jonny room to lie down. "On your front."

_Front?_ It seems odd, but Jonny stretches out, cock pressed into freshly laundered sheets, their crisp coolness momentarily distracting, relaxing. He puts his hands above his head and spread out.

"Good boy." Gerry strokes his hand down Jonny's back, then moves to chain Jonny's wrists to the bed. There's a terrible amount of slack and Gerry knows that he's probably going to end up sitting on part of the chain, but it doesn't matter. Jonny looks fucking good like this.

The slack bothers Jonny. He's not sure why. He reminds himself to have links taken out of it or a separate, shorter chain bought. For the moment, he can ignore it, tugging against the restraints, smiling when they don't give, when he knows his wrists are secure.

The struggle's nice, but it's not what the boy's tied up for. He pats Jonny's head. "Up. Don't want you flat." Feed, then torture. Feed, then torture. He's going to make his boy desperate for it before the night's out. But first... "Is my boy still prepped?"

_Up? Just got down._ Jonny obediently pushes up to hands and knees, cursing the slack under his breath. _Want to just be held in place._ "Like that, Master?" he says, settling a bit. "Yes, boy's still prepped. It was this morning, though, so he might be a bit tight."

"That's his problem, then." Gerry gets a plug out from the drawer and tosses it between his hands. "Boy should know by now to always be prepped and always be ready for whatever master wants to do to him. If boy isn't prepped as much as he wants to be, then that's his mistake." Gerry sits on the bed, pats Jonny arse, then starts pushing the plug into him.

It burns, but Jonny doesn't complain. Gerry's right; if Jonny's not completely prepped, it's the slave's fault not the master's. Master can do what he wants. Jonny slides his knees out a bit, opening himself wider to take in the plug without an overwhelming burn. The last thing he wants to do is zone on the pain. Master will freak, and Jonny's not anywhere near being able to deal with that tonight.

Gerry doesn't intend for it to hurt that much. He pushes it in all the way, then pats Jonny's arse again. Looks good like that, all ready for master to use as he wants. "Good boy. Down." He moves up, ruffles Jonny's hair, then gets a strawberry ready.

It hurts just enough to focus Jonny's brain off the up and down motion, allow him to concentrate on letting it settle, fill him, stretch as he breathes in and out, drops back to the mattress. He's still not going to complain, although he's not sure where the berries are coming into all this.

All in good time. Gerry picks up the first strawberry between two fingers, then lifts Jonny's chin with his free hand. "Open wide," he orders. He smirks. "Not the first time you've been told that, isn't it, slut? Of course not."

It's awkward, being on his stomach, cock pressed into the sheets, slack on the chains enough to push up on hands and knees but the angle's wrong for turning on his side, and anyway Master hasn't said he could do that, so Jonny tilts his head into Gerry's touch, opens his mouth, ever the obedient slut.

"Good boy." Gerry pushes the strawberry inside Jonny's mouth, but still holds onto the stem. "Now close."

Jonny closes and sucks, his tongue wrapping under the strawberry. It's cold, almost too much, and he wants to open his mouth, pant out the chill, but he doesn't. He's trying to be the best boy.

He is the best boy. Gerry can't imagine having anyone but him. He pulls his fingers back and strokes Jonny's cheek. "Chew and swallow," he murmurs. "Like the good pet you are."

The good pet chews, swallows, even though he's not hungry. Good pets eat when their masters want to feed them. Jonny leans into Gerry's fingers, rubbing his face against his husband's hand. "Love you," he murmurs. "Be a good boy for you, perfect pet."

"Love you, too." And Jonny is the perfect pet. That's why Gerry's going to tease him to pieces, because his good pet's earned it. He gets a second strawberry and pops it into his mouth, then squirts some sauce on his fingers. He licks it off, tastes it, and nods. _Good enough for my boy._ Then he starts to put some on Jonny's back.

Now that's _damned_ cold, the chocolate hitting Jonny's back in drizzles, and he jerks, then buries his head into the pillow, biting back the less-than-nice comment he'd make if he weren't such a good boy.

It's a good thing he bites it back. Gerry's not in a mood to have to punish his boy. He's too busy pampering him. He straddles Jonny's legs and bends down. Mmm, nice. He should do this more often. Jonny always feels so good under him. He dabs his tongue in the chocolate and purrs.

"Master, it's cold, tickles." Jonny squirms, rolling his back against Gerry's tongue. He has trouble with pampering, finds it easier to take the punishment. Maybe that's why he's better off chained down for this.

"Know it's cold," Gerry says softly. He licks up Jonny's back and kisses him between his shoulderblades. "But we can warm it up, can't we, Teak?" His boy sure is warm. Hot under his fingers. Gerry's tempted to reach around and tickle him. That'll warm him up for sure.

"Yeah. Warm it up." _Just, for gods' sake, don't tickle._ "Master's warm. Hands. Feels good."

"Know it does. Count on it." Gerry moves so he's lying on top of Jonny, rubs his cheek against Jonny's shoulder, and sighs happily. "Think I'm addicted to you."

"Umph." Sudden crush of weight. It's welcoming. " _Know_ the boy's addicted to you, Master. Can't get enough. Can't wait to be wearing your bruises again, feed our addictions."

"Mmm. Me neither." Gerry grabs the bowl and puts in on the bed. He takes another strawberry, pops it into his mouth, then takes another and dips it in chocolate. He finishes swallowing, then holds out the strawberry to Jonny. "Lick."

Jonny sticks his tongue out, swipes over the chocolate. "You know, Master, boy likes cock better than berries." He finishes licking off the chocolate sauce from the berry.

"I do know that." Gerry dips the strawberry back in the chocolate and returns it to Jonny's mouth. "But you know that you're married to me, not Superman. For one, my jaw isn't square enough."

"Married to the best man possible." Jonny laughs, the berry pushed into his mouth as he sputters the giggle. He licks, chews, swallows. "You'd make a better Iron Man or maybe Doctor Strange."

"I'll have to borrow your comic books, then." Gerry tries to stroke Jonny's cheek, but hits his nose instead. "Maybe have you read them to me. Practice for the twins."

"Ouch." Jonny crinkles his nose. "Boy likes pain, but not the nose. And he'll pull out the comics to take to Glasgow."

"Good boy." Gerry lets Jonny suck his fingers in reward. "Practice it good enough and master might some fantasies to help his boy get into practice. Write them out, torture you, make you keep a steady voice." He smirks. "Think of it as endurance training."

"Master's idea of endurance training makes boy's running a walk in the park," Jonny mutters around Gerry's fingers. He loves the idea of more fantasies.

"Countless fantasies, Teak, all waiting to be shared." Gerry grins. "Suppose I could add one of us taking a walk in the park and then necking on a bench."

"Aw, Pire, how romantic. Will you beat your boy after the walk?"

"Of course." Gerry rubs his cock against Jonny's thigh. Not hard. Not yet. But it still feel good. And he can feel the plug shift in his boy. Gotta be driving him mad, that. "A hundred lashes and a hundred slaps, until he's broken and crying and begging for it to stop."

The plug. Jonny's all but forgotten about it, Gerry's attention to feeding him having diverted his attention. But the push of Gerry's cock reminds him. Very quickly. "Oh. Fuck." He pants out. "Lashes. Boy loves it. Could Master nudge a bit to the left. He might actually get his boy off."

Gerry tsks. "And here master was, thinking that his boy knew better than to ask. Disappointing." He bites the back of Jonny's neck hard and deliberately doesn't move. No relief to bad boys. And no relief to good ones, either. Not until master's good and ready to give his boy relief, if ever. His boy should know that by now.

"Boy knows better. Boy's just tired and horny and Master's fantasies have been driving him crazy all week." Jonny squirms, working his cock against the sheets. Yeah, it's just going to make more trouble for him, but he's past the point of caring. Or maybe he's wanting the punishment. Either way, Jonny knows better.

Jonny really knows better than that, but he has a point. He's tired. He's been doing shows, and now master is being cruel. Gerry'll punish him later. But part of it can't go unpunished. Not now. Gerry eats another strawberry and smears the juice in Jonny's hair. "Guess what, love. You just earned yourself the privilege of not coming tonight. Happy?"

Jonny laughs, shakes his head. "Giddy, Master," he says, "and gooey now with berry juice. Thank you."

Cute boy. Rolls with it all. Gerry laughs. "You're very welcome." _Love you. So much._

"Good. Boy's going to pass out now." Jonny knows he's in trouble, knows there's going to be repercussions. He's too tired to care, the exhaustion of two shows and all the teasing slammed into his brain, and the mattress is too inviting, the pillow too comfortable. And he doesn't give a damn about not coming, for however long Master thinks it should last.

There's going to be punishment for that, and soon. But right now, Gerry just strokes Jonny's hair. "You do that, love." He'll unchain him after he's asleep, finish off the strawberries, and then turn in himself. Jonny'll be punished, but not right now. He's got another play tomorrow, after all. Punishment can wait.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/97948.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	136. gerard: [E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[17](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/17/) 21:57:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97308&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97308) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97308) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97308&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
 **Subject:** Further adventures of the prostitute with the clicking heels in that dangerous city...

Are you on edge yet, Teak? I should ask someone about that. How many erotic e-mails do I have to send before you get hard when you click on them?

I should test that. I should send something with a great subject line, and then have it just be a reminder to get milk on your way home.

But lucky for you, that's not what this is about. (But we do need more milk)

  
Even if you're not hard, you should know by now to look behind you.

That night, the whore got busted by a randy cop. It wasn't his fault. Jonny went up to the car, got the offer, gave him a blowjob in the car, and got arrested when he asked for his money.

The policeman, a nice chap named Office Butler, offered him a deal. He let Jonny go after Jonny cleaned his boots and got fucked, with the understanding that Jonny would let him fuck him for free at any time in the future. Jonny agreed, then got kicked out onto the curb, and Officer Butler sped away after taking all of Jonny's money.

Jonny spat on the sidewalk and started looking for other johns, but it was close to dawn and he didn't find too many. Didn't even make enough to give his pimp his cut.

Jonny's pimp was a tall, dark, chainsmoking Scottish bastard named Gerry. Gerry didn't like it when Jonny didn't give him his money. Gerry didn't like it when his whores didn't perform to satisfaction.

And he had the habit of taking it out of their hide if they didn't pay up. This was the fourth time that Jonny had come up short and Gerry wasn't in any mood to be lenient. He didn't care that Jonny could have spent the night in jail. For all that Gerry cares, Jonny could spend the rest of his life playing bitch in jail. [Remind me about this one, Teak.]

Jonny knew better than to apologize. He just stripped down and stood there, waiting. And then Gerry struck. Hard. First across the face, then he got him in the stomach and Jonny went down.

So Gerry picked up him and tied him to the bed. "If you pass out," he growled, "I'm going to keep you here for the next fucking week and you'll be my slave." That was how it worked. Two times ago, Jonny had passed out while getting fucked and had spent a week with Gerry. And he'd do anything not to experience pain like that again.

Gerry knew this, of course. That was what made it a challenge. It was never any fun when the whores didn't struggle.

Geryr had owned jonny long enough to learn hw jonny liked it, and he purposely did what he knew jommy didn't like. He fucked jonnys mouth first hard choking and jonny sputtered and strggled an screamed and tried to fight him off tried to breathe triedto gett control but gerry hat him down hard and cam like that an pulled back an kssed him

Uh. Never mind it all, Teak. I'll get the milk.

Wank for me. Then call and tell me what you thought of.

Love you.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/97308.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	137. jonnyleemiller: fantasy jerk

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[17](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/17/) 22:34:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59845&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59845) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59845) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=59845&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**fantasy jerk**_  
 **[players only. occurs friday, june 17, in response to[gerry's email](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/97308.html)]**

"Boy's dead." Jonny leans back, sighing as he opens his email. He's getting used to them, the fantasies Gerry's sending him every night, each one more wicked than the next. He starts to read.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, hell."

Then he slips his fingers under the waistband of the boxers, pulling out his cock, not caring he hasn't checked to lock the dressing room door. Doesn't matter. He suspects the guys backstage know what he's been doing night after night the last week. And there's only one more night of the show. Who's to care? He reads and reads and, by the time he's to the end of the email, his cock is stiff in his hand, heavy against his palm, and he's taking short panting breaths to keep right there on the edge. He reads back over the email. Comes. Hard. White spurts.

 _Wonder how far the boy could shoot his wad._ Absent thought. Goes as quickly as it came. Kinda like the orgasm. Way too short. He glances down at the laptop's clock. Okay, time enough to call. There's another absent thought, that maybe he shouldn't wipe the come stains over his costume. Given, it's not much of a costume, but still it is and he thinks it a second before he does it, stops and reaches over, grabbing the nearest piece of relatively clean cloth he can find and wipes his hand on that.

Then he's crawling across the floor, finding his mobile and ringing home. It rings. And rings.

"You're sitting there. Know you are." Jonny's talking to the voicemail message.

>  _... leave us a message and we'll get back to you. But, you know, wait for the beep._

"Fuckin' hell." The machine picks up. "C'mon, pick up. Know you're there. Master. Boy's jerked off. He's wet with come."

Jonny takes a quick breath. There's a knock at the door, some muttered words about minutes till curtain. "Master. Please. Pick up. Boy loved the fantasy. Be his pimp? Gotta go. Curtain. He'll be home 20 minutes after that. Thirty tops. Love you."

He folds the mobile closed.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/59845.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	138. gerard: [E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[18](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/18/) 20:14:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97620&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97620) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97620) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=97620&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
 **Subject:** Did you ever hear the one about the monkey grease, the electric cord, and the steel rod?

I had a great dream about you last night, Teak. I was fucking you. Nothing more, just fucking you. You were on your front and groaning my name, over and over again, and I was fucking you, over and over and over again. Then I woke up, thought about fucking you, but got caught up in watching you sleep (you're cute like that) and fell back asleep before getting to fuck you awake.

Be warned. Some time in the future, you _are_ going to wake up like that. It's a very real danger and you're just going to have to live with it.

Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I was driving you mad with lust. When we were interrupted last night, I was going on about a whore and his pimp. I'm bored with that fantasy now, Teak. And besides. I try to make it a practice not to ~~wank to~~ write about the same thing twice in a row. I don't like being repetitive when I'm driving you mad with lust.

Both hands on the keyboard now... So be a dear and check behind you while I make sure that everything's in order on this end.

Right. We're set.

Close your eyes, Teak. (But only for a moment. You need to keep reading.) I want you to imagine yourself as a young, misguided lad. You got caught up in some things you probably, in hindsight, should not have, and you have four more years left before you can get out on parole. You've resigned yourself to making the most of it. Keeping your head down, not making trouble, that kind of thing.

Of course, you couldn't avoid some things. You're marked, Teak. You have tattoos on your wrists and on your shoulders and on your back. You've been fucked and passed around more times than you care to count, and there are tiny scars from that as well. You're a slave to whoever wants you to be that for him, and everyone knows it just by looking at you. But you get by. You've even learned to bear it.

Your new cellmate's a lifer. Doesn't matter why he's in. Maybe he killed somebody. Maybe he killed a lot of somebodies. Doesn't matter. Facts are, he's bigger than you, and his name is Gerry. Say hi, Jonny. You're going to get very closely acquainted soon.

Gerry's bigger than your last owner and he commandeers both of the bunks in the cell. You get to sleep on the floor, and when you're lucky, he'll let you suck him off first. Gerry's big on privileges. It's a privilege for you to even look at him, let alone get fucked. You have to be very good to earn his cock in you. Most of the time, you wander around with your eyes to the floor, and try not to get in his way.

But that privilege doesn't extend to your sexual exploits. He has you get on your hands and knees on the floor and then wank, or rub yourself against the floor, or the foot of the bunk. Gerry loves watching you degrade yourself like that. And he loves watching you get off on being used.

Gerry's big on watching.

He was watching the night you got jumped in the showers by four guys, he was watching when they pummeled you and left you, he was watching when you pushed yourself up. And he was watching when you crawled your way over to him. Then he let you blow him as a reward for taking it so well.

He has you lick the floor. He has you taking beatings with pipes. He has you fuck yourself on anything that comes out of a wall. He has you perform. He whores you out.

And you're his. He can do whatever he damn well pleases with you. He could tattoo his name on your forehead and you'd just thank him for it. He owns you inside and out and you know it.

He could tie you to a bar and just beat you and you'd love it. He could take a heavy flogger, something with weight, and start working you over. He'd know how to make you desperate, how to make you beg with your body, every twist, every jerk, screaming out that you want it. You'll be gagged, of course, because he can't have you waking everybody up, but you only love it all the more because of it.

He could work you over for hours on end, knowing just how much effort to use, how hard to land each stroke, and he'd leave you sweating and drenched and drained and maddened from pain and pleasure and lust and need. Then he'd take you down, shove you against a wall and fuck you.

Not a nice fucking, this. No, it's hot and hard and pounding. And every thrust only makes it hurt more. The pain never lessens. Because he keeps you only for your arse and your mouth and he likes getting good use out of them. He likes making you bleed. He likes making you limp. He likes knowing that you can't sit and you can't swallow and that there isn't anything you can do -- or want to do -- to change that. And he especially loves knowing that, no matter how much he's hurt you before, you'll never do anything to stop him taking his pleasure yet again, even if you're still so sore there are sparks in your vision.

And he likes more than that. He likes having you go down on his boots while he smokes a fag, then puts it out on your shoulder. You have marks going down your arm, forming a cute little pattern, and Gerry loves to pinch them, to push them, to form bruises around them. Gerry loves seeing you in bruises. He hates it when they turn yellow. He thinks it's a waste of a perfectly good skin. And that's one privilege that Gerry always gives Jonny, the privilege of wearing his bruises. Gerry thinks that if it hurts, then it should be done, and often. He's never broken bones, but he's never tried not to. Sheer negligence that he hasn't until now.

He loves shoving Jonny's face against the bars while he fucks him. He likes forcing Jonny's hands out in front of him. He loves leaving bruises on your wrists from gripping too hard. He loves leaving bruises on your neck from the same reason.

You're his and the only reason you're alive is to provide him with pleasure and amusement. The point being, you run a real risk of waking up with his fist up your ass and someone else's cock in your mouth. Gerry loves shoving lessons down your throat. You're _his_ and there's no way in hell to break that. He doesn't care what you think, or that you think, and, in fact, he'd prefer it if you didn't. Thinking is the province of masters and you're just a dirty bitch with blood streaks on your arm and face and a permanent limp from getting fucked far too often. You don't have any rights, or any voice, or any say in anything. Gerry has all the choice and he decides everything about your life. He decides if you're allowed to eat, if you're allowed to move, if you're allowed to swallow. You're his and there isn't any way to change that.

And more, because it doesn't stop. It doesn't ever stop. Every morning, there you are, tied to the end of the bed with a rope made of bedsheets. Sometimes Gerry unties you, sometimes he doesn't. When he doesn't, he gives you a few kicks to the midsection and leaves you there. And there's nothing you can do, trussed up like you are, but wait. And wait. And wait. And when he lets you go, on those mornings you can expect a beating or to crawl in front of everyone, or be handed out to the guards for favours for Gerry. That's happened more than once. Happens most every day, actually. You're a favourite, because you never bite, you never talk back, and you never ask for anything for yourself. All the guards have had you. All the inmates have had you. You're the prison bitch and there isn't any way out. You're the prison bitch and that's all you'll ever be. You can never get out and there's no one who can save you.

There was a point to that, I think, but time's run out and I need to get to the theater now to watch the last show. Love you, adorable. Break a leg.

-Pire

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/97620.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	139. jonnyleemiller: prison bitch

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[18](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/18/) 18:49:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60028&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60028) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60028) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60028&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**prison bitch** _  
** [players only. occurs saturday, june 18, in response to [gerry's email before jonny goes onstage for the play's last show](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/97620.html) **

He does as he's told. Closes his eyes. Imagines. Then he opens them, looks down at the laptop screen, reads the email. The latest fantasy. Gerry's mind unleashed and in vivid detail. By the time he finishes, Jonny's mouth is open, his cock's hard and his brain is so deep into the void there's no hope of seeing light.

_Gerry has all the choice and he decides everything about your life._  
Yes, belong to Master. He makes all the decisions.

_You're his and there isn't any way to change that._  
Don't want to change it. Boy's happy. Boy's slave.

_You can never get out and there's no one who can save you._  
How can he be saved from salvation itself?

Of all the fantasies Gerry's written, this one slams into Jonny's brain and sticks. It's no roleplay. It's his life. And he's damned glad to be living it. He closes his eyes again, silently humming "Someone To Watch Over Me" and soaks himself into the blackness till the stage manager calls him.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	140. sexysadie: A litle something for the new arrivals

| Sadie ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/profile)[ **sexysadie**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/2005/06/)-[18](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/2005/06/18/) 12:35:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=4795&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=4795) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=4795) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=sexysadie&itemid=4795&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**A litle something for the new arrivals**_  
Delivery to [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) and [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)

Congratulations to the both of you. Seeing as you'll need to be getting extra now you know there's two, I thought I'd lend a hand.

  


Organic cotton t-shirts from Organic Bebe, Size 0-6 months

  
Two hooded blankets in organic flannel with a green trim

I thought about getting cigars for the proud Daddies but I figured one of your guy friends would probably oblige on that score. It's a man thing after all.  So you boys get

and 

A baby and toddler cookbook and a baby massage book.

All my love

Sadie

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/4795.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	141. gerard: [Taped to the bedroom door]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[22](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/22/) 04:06:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98258&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98258) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98258) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98258&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Taped to the bedroom door]** _  
[Taped to the bedroom door at four o'clock in the morning. A shapeless old grey sweatsuit has been left out on top of a stack of a twelve-pack of bottled water, cold pasta salad, energy bars, and peanuts. The notebook and pen are on the windowsill.]

Slave.

You masturbated without being given permission. You wrote the word 'master' on a sheet of paper and then handed it to a stranger. You talked back and defied me.

You have broken our contract.

Today is your punishment. You are not to leave this room. You have been given food and water, a pen and a blank notebook. You are permitted nothing more.

You will spend the day in contemplation. You will think on what it means to disappoint your master and defy his orders. You will think on what it means to break our contract. You will write your thoughts down in the notebook and at _1pm_ , _5pm_ , and _9pm_ , you will rip the pages out and slide them under the door. I will be by to collect them, but you will not see me. You will not see anybody. You will do nothing today but think about what you did and how it feels to know that what you've done has forced your master to punish you.

You are not permitted to touch yourself. You will wear the clothing I have set out for you. You will sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed. In the morning, you will write your last thoughts down in the notebook and bring it with you to the Establishment hotel where you will meet me for brunch. If I feel that you are not suitably contrite, the exercise will be repeated until you are.

Master.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/98258.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	142. jonnyleemiller: Day of punishment: Waking up

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[22](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/22/) 07:30:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60414&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60414) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60414) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60414&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Day of punishment: Waking up**_  
The sun's barely risen when Jonny wakes up, rolls over and stretches his arm into empty space. _Empty?_ He opens his eyes. No sign of Gerry. "Master," he calls out, sitting up and starting to crawl out of bed. There's no response, which is strange. Gerry doesn't usually get up before Jonny. But it's possible, and Jonny's padding across the carpet to head downstairs and check the kitchen.

But then he trips, stumbling over something on the floor, falling against the door, hand clutching against paper. _Paper?_ "Fuck." Jonny ends up sitting on the floor. "What's this?" He picks up the grey sweatsuit. "Lovely. Water bottles. And food." He grins. "Master must be planning an all-day roleplay. Okay." He settles back, leaning his head against the door, and reads the [piece of paper](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/98258.html) that fell to the floor as he did.

"Oh." It's not roleplay. It's the punishment. Expected, but still it takes him by surprise.

Jonny reads over the note again: You masturbated without being given permission. You wrote the word 'master' on a sheet of paper and then handed it to a stranger. You talked back and defied me. You have broken our contract.

And for that, the boy gets to spend 24 hours in a room by himself. Alone. Not seeing Master.

_He lost the privilege of Master._  
"He can get it back. He just has to show Master he's contrite." Jonny moves, putting the paper down, running his hand over the sweatsuit. "Slave is. He didn't mean to mess up."

_But he did. He always does. He always will._  
"He's trying."

_But he can't be perfect. He'll never get where he's wanting to be._  
Jonny kneels up, pulling the lifeless grey shirt over his head. "He can be good. Master just wants him to understand what he did wrong."

_Slave's lucky Master didn't just throw him out._  
Jonny forgets to breathe, and the room goes silent.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	143. gerard: [Vignette] Gerry at the movies

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[22](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/22/) 09:13:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98410&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98410) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98410) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98410&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Vignette] Gerry at the movies** _  
[players only. Warning: spoilers for Mindhunters. But, honestly. Most of you are never going to see the movie, so it shouldn't matter. And those of you who are, well, trust me. So Much Better when you know who did it.]

  
It'd been a struggle, but Gerry had finally found a theater that was still showing Mindhunters. He'd left the house early in the morning, before dawn, with a bad taste in his mouth. He hated leaving Jonny alone. It felt too much like abandoning him, and Gerry had sworn that he'd never do that again.

But he had to do it. He had to punish his boy. He hated doing it and he was always scared that Jonny would leave him because of it, because punishment wasn't _fun_ the way pain was, but Gerry had to do it. Jonny had broken their contract. True, Jonny probably hadn't been thinking while he was doing it, but that just made it worse. Master had been lax in disciplining his slave and so his slave fucked up. If Gerry had punished him more, corrected him more, it wouldn't have happened. It's Gerry's fault Jonny fucked up and so it's Gerry responsibility to fix it.

But knowing that doesn't make the bad taste go away. He'd told Jonny that punishment was coming, but he didn't say how or when, and _fuck_ , Jonny might not even have heard him. It might've caught Jonny completely by surprise. Fucking irresponsible. Stupid. He's fucking stupid.

_You're out of practice doing this, that's what you are._

But he doesn't want to get into practice of doing this. Not to his boy. Jonny's a good boy. He just needs little nudges now and then. It's not like Gerry has to punish him that often. Jonny's such a good boy. He doesn't need it.

Forget it, he tells himself as the lights dim in the theater. You don't like punishing him, but you're not supposed to. You're supposed to hate making him sad, and you do. It's fucked up enough that you show him you love him by beating the living crap out of him. You don't have to like actually _hurting_ him. In fact, it's better that you don't.

The movie starts, but Gerry doesn't pay attention, not at first. It's not any good until Jonny shows up. Nothing's good until Jonny's there. There are only a couple other people in the theater, but they seem to like it so far. Horror movie fans from the looks of them. Really getting into the scare, the gore, the mystery.

Gerry's just here for Jonny. His boy is fantastic in it and it's even better because Gerry knows who the killer is. Watching his boy fool everybody is the most satisfying feeling in the world, and it makes the bad taste disappear like it never existed. Jonny's just so cute when he's a psychopathic killer pretending that he's clueless. Or when he's outsmarting everyone and smirking to himself about it because no one suspected. Or when he's revealing himself to the unobtainable girl and showing off just how well he thought things through. Or admitting that he's addicted to gambling and no one putting the pieces together.

Jonny's always so fucking cute. Fucking adorable. Part of his appeal. Jonny can do innocent so well that it's gorgeous to watch him do evil. As gorgeous as watching him break. It works much better because Jonny [took the role](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/38945.html). Everyone always assumes that Gerry's the bad guy. Jonny rarely is and that's what makes it so delicious. Terry Sheridan would love this one. He'd keep Lucas Harper tied up in a woodshed somewhere, or locked inside a trunk bolted to the foot of the bed. He'd make a perfect pet. Somewhat rabid, but there are cures for that. Terry would love him.

Terry Sheridan would treasure him as a cherished, fragile little crazy. He'd keep him on a chain and show him off when people visited. Might even lend him out to Croft. Gerry would do no such thing, but he understood the rationale. Sometimes things are so good that they have to be shared. Jonny is never going off with anyone else, ever, but Gerry understands. Sometimes he aches to fuck his boy in public just to prove how much he loves him, and show the world a glimpse of what they can never have. And they can never have him.

No one can have Jonny. He's owned. He's loved. He's cherished.

And right now, he's being punished. Gerry doesn't like it, but that doesn't matter. He's the master. It isn't always blowjobs and beatings. Sometimes it's hard. Sometimes he just wants to put them out of role, tell Jonny that it doesn't matter, and hold him tight. But he can't do that. Not yet. Not until Jonny's done his penance and been forgiven. Then he can hold him. Then he can kiss him. Then he can remind Jonny that he's his husband first and his master second. That they could drop all of this tomorrow and Gerry would still love him. Still need him. Still want him.

But he can't do that yet. He has to wait. He has two tickets to Mindhunters. He'll watch it twice, then go home, pick up the first thoughts, and see how well his boy has made use of his time.

He hopes they're good. There's no way of knowing if Jonny's spent the entire day in the room, or that Jonny hasn't snuck out and taken back his games, but Gerry trusts him. He knows that his boy will listen to him.

And that's what makes it worth it. Jonny wants to be his. Jonny knows who's in charge. Jonny does what he's ordered to do.

Because Jonny's a good boy.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/98410.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	144. jonnyleemiller: Day of punishment: First writings due at 1 p.m.

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[22](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/22/) 12:54:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60582&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60582) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60582) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60582&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Day of punishment: First writings due at 1 p.m.**_  
 **[players only, except for what's written into notebook, which is visible to gerry. follows[this log in day's events](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/60414.html)]**

Five hours of doing nothing. Jonny's inventoried the room. Gerry took everything -- iPod, PSP -- and Jonny finds himself scribbling in the notebook.

Buy TV for bedroom. It's quickly followed by another sentence ... _wouldn't turn it on_ ... and Jonny turns to a new page. He writes in big letters at the top.

 **My Feelings**

Then he crosses out the My and writes in **Slave's** over it. Then he starts making the list.

> Angry. No music or games.  
>  Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
>  Slave shouldn't piss off master.  
>  Master owns Slave.

 _Slave's supposed to be thinking about contrition._

Jonny reaches over and grabs a water bottle, second of the day, which probably isn't a good sign, and drinks most of it in a single gulp. He sprawls onto the floor, no pillow, just body pressed against carpet.

 _Slaves kneel, stupid._

Jonny ignores the mental prompt and keeps writing on the notebook's lines, block letters.

> Can't masturbate without permission. Didn't really. Just rubbed against the sheet. Master had been teasing and slave was tired and he doesn't like the chains having slack and .... doesn't matter what slave was thinking or felt.

Pushing his sleeve up, he checks his watch. 12:54 p.m. He rips out the pages and rolls over, sliding them under the door.

Then he curls up against the wood and plaster and lets himself stare across the room. Empty bed. Made up, though. And Gerry's trainers are under the other side of it. He'll put them away later.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	145. gerard: [Vignette] Two o'clock

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[22](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/22/) 14:00:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98762&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98762) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98762) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98762&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Vignette] Two o'clock** _  
[players only]

Two o'clock and it's never felt so much like Jonny's house. Even when he first moved in, it still felt like he belonged there. But there's an empty feel now.

"Probably just your imagination," Gerry tells himself, but he feels himself even thinking in whispers. This feels too much like trespassing. But that's stupid. It's their house. Pictures on the mantle, things tossed and left on the floor. His and Jonny's.

But it still feels wrong to be here.

Gerry tries to keep quiet as he walks up the stairs. There they are. [Papers outside the door](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/60582.html). Gerry swats down and picks them up. He wants to knock. He wants to tell Jonny that he came by. But he doesn't. He can't. He has to see this through. It's to punish him as well. He wasn't a good enough master and so his slave suffered. It never should have happened. So he can't see Jonny and Jonny can't see him and they can't talk to each other. Not until tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow it will all be better and he won't feel like he's a stranger in his own house. Tomorrow he'll kiss his boy and tell him that all's forgiven.

_Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow._

Until then, well, it seems like Jonny wants a television. Nothing wrong with that. It's a good idea. Have an afternoon fuck and then watch movies until after dark, then fuck again. Jonny always has the best ideas.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/98762.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	146. jonnyleemiller: Day of punishment: Second writings due at 5 p.m.

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[22](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/22/) 16:58:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60731&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60731) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60731) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=60731&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Day of punishment: Second writings due at 5 p.m.** _  
** [players only. continues building on punishment in [this log](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/60582.html)] **

Four more hours. There's a spot on the wall where a plasma screen TV would be really nice, Jonny thinks, after he's stared at it for an hour, but that's not really logical, not with what all they have to do for the twins. His mind's drifted from punishment to life, just a moment, and he snaps his head, straightens his back and kneels up. Better position for a slave.

_Wonder what Master's doing?_

Jonny thinks he heard Gerry in the house, but he was on the floor, pillow over his head, trying to close out the world. He peeked under the door about 3 p.m.; the papers were gone. He checks his watch. 4:50 p.m. He picks up the notebook and writes his latest thoughts.

  


**What Is Slave?**

> Obedient. Obedient. **Obedient**.  
>  That's where Jonny fucked up. He knows it. He didn't follow the rules.
> 
> ****
> 
> Jonny is bad boy.
> 
>   
> 

He rips out the page and crawls over to the door, shoving it under.

"Fuckin' brilliant insight, Jonny," he mutters, grabbing a pack of peanuts and crawling back over to the end of the bed. He sits crosslegged, goes back to staring at the wall, popping the nuts into his mouth. "Master's not going to be impressed."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	147. jonnyleemiller: Day of punishment: Third writings due at 9 p.m.

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[22](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/22/) 20:58:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61141&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61141) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61141) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61141&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Day of punishment: Third writings due at 9 p.m.** _  
**[players only. continues building on the punishment from[this log](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/60731.html)]**

It's after dark. Jonny's sitting in the bathroom, crosslegged over the sink, staring into the mirror. He's naked, has been for the last two hours. That's how long he's been staring at his reflection. Nothing changes. Jonny stares at himself. If he stares long enough, close enough to the mirror, he loses himself. For a few minutes. Then he's back, the reality consumes him again. He turns around, puts his back to the wall and picks up the notebook and pen.

  
  
** Slave hates being alone.  
Slave hates **not having** Master. **

> Jonny knows why he's being punished. He should not have written the note. It was too public. Master is for private, not public. Jonny apologizes for that. He should know better. Others shouldn't know about what we have. Just us. Slave promises he'll try not to fuck up like that again.

 **  
  
Slave hates the silence.  
**  
Slave wants his music.

 

> Jonny shouldn't have rubbed on the sheets. That was bad of him. He's not allowed to come without Master's permission. He understands that. He just forgets some times. Not acceptable.

** Slave hates himself. **

Jonny rips the page out and folds it, putting it into his mouth as he climbs off the counter, goes to hands and knees, crawling to the door. He looks at his watch. 8:58 p.m. He slips it under into the other room, turns and crawls back to the spot on the floor at the bed's end, curls into a fetal position on the carpet and tries not to think about anything but making Master happy again.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	148. gerard: [Vignette] Picking up the nine o'clock writings

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[22](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/22/) 21:05:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98862&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98862) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98862) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=98862&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Vignette] Picking up the nine o'clock writings** _  
[players only]

  
After he leaves the house, Gerry goes straight to an electronics store. Jonny wants a television. And it makes sense to have one upstairs. That way, he won't have to toss Jonny over his shoulder and carry him up the stairs after Jonny falls asleep on top of him. He can just tuck him in, kiss him on the forehead, and hold him until morning. Sounds like heaven.

So, an electronics store. He's not going to buy anything now. He's just going to look around. He'd grabbed a flyer by the front and he has a pen out, and he's jotting down modal numbers and that shite, making notes like _maybe_ or _nice look_. He spots a set that he thinks Jonny'll love. It's huge, it's plasma, it goes on a wall, and Jonny'll love it. But it's a too overcompensating for Gerry's taste.

But it gets him thinking. Maybe they don't need a new television for the bedroom. When the twins arrive, they'll be crib-ridden for a while. But once they start crawling, they're going to get into all sorts of trouble. It might be better to free up some space downstairs. Bring the television up, put it in the bedroom, and get a new one for downstairs. If it's on the wall, the twins won't be able to bang into it or end up playing in wires. And there's room on the floor for a bigger playpen.

He writes down a note on the flyer to run the idea by Jonny.

It's an electronics store, so Gerry picks up a stack of rewritable CDs for Jonny and heads towards the checkout. There's a display of cheap movies and Gerry slows. He's going to spend the night at the Establishment hotel alone. Without his boy, not able to talk to him. Might as well have something to watch. Something to distract him from getting maudlin while he wanks.

Gerry takes Love Actually and Wimbledon and moves quickly through checkout. The purchases go on the passenger seat and Gerry drives to a clothing store. It's a quick stop. He knows Jonny's size and he gets faded jeans that he knows will be tight. They're artistically ripped already, but Gerry adds slashes below the ass and on the thighs. He'll have his boy wear these next time they go to the club. _Cute boy. Sexy boy. My boy._

He dawdles in a bookshop with a coffeeshop until after eight thirty, then drives home. He missed getting the [five o'clock pages](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/60731.html), but that's okay. He goes upstairs first and gets them, then goes back to the car. He grabs the packages, puts them on the kitchen table and grabs a banana. He frowns as he reads. It's close enough to nine for him to wait to get Jonny's final thoughts. His boy isn't bad. His boy fucked up, yes, but he's not a bad boy. He's the best boy in the world. Best boy. No one better. Gerry'll beat it into him if he has to. His boy is fucking perfect and there's no one like him anywhere.

At 9:05, Gerry walks up the stairs, and picks up the [last pages](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/61141.html?style=mine#cutid1). He reads it quickly, reads it over again slower, then again much slower. Jonny. Is inside the bedroom. On the other side of the door.

And he hates himself.

**No.** Jonny can't. Jonny won't. Gerry won't let him. Jonny can't hate himself.

It's punishment talking. Gerry knows that. And he doesn't believe it. Jonny's being punished. The whole point of it was Jonny was punishing himself. But that doesn't matter. Jonny's hurting, his _husband_ is hurting, and Gerry can't hold him tight and tell him that he loves him. He can't make it better. He promised himself that he'd always protect Jonny and now he can't. There's no way to protect him from himself.

And for all Gerry knows, Jonny's crying.

_Shit. Should not have done this, Butler. Should never have done this._ It was a bad idea from the start. He shouldn't punish Jonny like this. It's too much. It's too intense.

But he can't back down now. He can't. He's master and he has to be the strong one. He can't open the door and kiss his boy and tell him that master loves him, that he's the best boy in the world. He can't do that. Not yet.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he can tell Jonny just how much he loves him. Tomorrow he can tell Jonny just how much he means to him.

But Gerry isn't going to sleep until then. He's got the movies, but there's a hollow feeling now in his stomach. He can't watch those. He can't watch romances while his boy is miserable.

He'll find a late-night showing of anything playing and then he'll come back. When it's the middle of the night, and Jonny's sleeping, he'll come back. He'll show Jonny that he was there, that he cared. Maybe a blanket over him. Maybe Marek. Something to show him that master still cares. That master loves him. That slave shouldn't hate himself.

Jonny hating himself is unacceptable. It just is. And he'll make Jonny understand that, whatever it takes.

* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/98862.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	149. gerard: [Vignette] One Last Thing...

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/23/) 02:01:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99289&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99289) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99289) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99289&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Vignette] One Last Thing...** _  
[players only]

  
It had been a choice between Batman Begins and Mr. And Mrs. Smith and Gerry hadn't been in any mood to see Jonny's ex. He walks out of the theater at two o'clock in the morning and fumbles for his keys. He's been awake too long, but he knows he's not going to sleep well until he's curled around Jonny again and that can't be until the morning.

The movie hadn't been bad. If he'd been seeing it with Jonny, it probably would have been fantastic. But there is something about Dr. Crane that reminds Gerry of Jonny. And the ninja suits remind him of the fantasy he hasn't managed to tell Jonny yet, one in which he pins Jonny down and fucks him in front of everyone and wins him as a prize. And then there's the one with the attaché case chained to his wrist and a double cross and interrogation and kidnapping. And when Christian repels into the cave, there's something in his outfit that makes Gerry think of what kind of sex he could have if Jonny were on a rope and Gerry could pull him around, maybe upside down. Like rock-climbing and wirework put together.

It's no use. Everything reminds him of Jonny.

It's late now. Jonny should be sleeping. And it takes a lot to wake Jonny up when he's sleeping. Something like a blowjob or getting fucked does the trick, but short of that, Jonny's asleep. And, for once, Gerry's glad of it. He lets himself into the house and goes up to the bedroom. He hesitates before opening the door. What if Jonny's not there? But he opens the door and there, on the floor, is Jonny, sound asleep.

Gerry breathes a sigh of relief. Still there. He hasn't left. On the floor, yes, and looking uncomfortable, but he's still there. Gerry takes Jonny's hands in his own and kisses them, then leans over and kisses Jonny's forehead. "I love you," he whispers. "Never going to leave you."

He strokes Jonny's hair back and kisses his cheek. "Just for tonight. Just for tonight and that's all." He'll see him in the morning. He can kiss him again in the morning. He shouldn't even be here tonight. It's breaking the punishment.

But Gerry really doesn't care.

Marek is in the closet, on top of a box, and Gerry picks him up. A little dusty, but Gerry shakes him out and that's soon fixed. He takes unstraps the dildo and fluffs Marek's fur up. He looks around for somewhere to put Marek, somewhere where Jonny would notice the bear and know that Gerry was there, that Gerry still loves him. There. The pillow. Jonny would certainly notice that. He puts Marek down carefully on top of it and smoothes Marek's fur down. Marek'll be here for Jonny. He's not going anywhere.

But Gerry has to. He can't stay the night, no matter how much he wants to. He takes one last look around the room, brushes the hair out of Jonny's eyes, and leaves. He does his best not to look back.

Soon. Very, very soon.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/99289.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	150. gerard: Ger/JL:    Brunch after punishment

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/23/) 09:24:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99591&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99591) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99591) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99591&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Brunch after punishment** _  
[players only]

  
Morning comes and Jonny's still on the floor, naked and curled up, arms wrapped around himself. He's slow in waking, unusual for him, but nothing's quite right today. He drags himself up to hands and knees, crawls to the bathroom and shrugs himself into the shower, making the water as hot as he can tolerate without scalding.

_Boy's supposed to write down his final thoughts and meet Master for brunch._ Jonny closes his eyes as the shampoo washes over his face. _What has the boy learned? Does the slave know what he did wrong?_ He stands there, thinking to himself, until the water runs cold, and then he gets out, dries off and puts on the grey sweats.

It's only when he walks out into the bedroom that he sees it. Marek. The teddy bear Gerry'd given him. He's on the pillow. That means Gerry was there, during the night. _He does care about his boy._ He leans over and tucks Marek down in under the covers. Then he grabs the notebook and a bottle of water and walks to the door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, Jonny pauses, breathing out and then swallowing hard. He hasn't been out of the room in more than a day. It's scary. But he opens it, goes to the stairs and picks up his keys off the table in the living room. Locking up the front door, Jonny heads off to the Tube station to head cross-town to the club.

Gerry's spent a fitful night at the hotel. Every time he rolled over and tried to toss his arm around Jonny, he'd woken up in a panic because Jonny wasn't there. He'd ended up finally falling asleep during a very late night movie, waking up a little after dawn to find that the telly had automatically turned itself off.

He hadn't been able to sleep after that. He'd killed an hour in the weight room and tried not to pay attention to the two men fucking against the wall. Usual scenery for the Establishment, but Gerry had a funny feeling that he was the only dominant around who'd wanked last night instead of getting a nice fuck from a cute submissive. _His_ cute submissive was at home and Gerry couldn't get that out of his mind.

Once it's a reasonable hour, he goes back to the room and showers and shaves. He takes his time with it. It's better when he's clean-shaven. Looks younger, less frightening. He doesn't want to frighten his boy. He wants to comfort him and never let him go. It just might take awhile.

But it's morning and Gerry's clean and dressed with clothing he'd taken from the house and he's downstairs, waiting at the table. Waiting for Jonny. Hoping that Jonny didn't run out and leave him, or that Jonny didn't hurt himself that he wasn't able to come on time. Gerry crosses his fingers under the table every time the door opens. Please let it be Jonny. Please let it be Jonny.

Jonny finishes making his notes on the Tube ride over. It's long enough and no one pays him any attention. The good side of not being an A-list star, he's not readily recognized. It's a couple blocks from the station to the club and he makes it in good time, _on_ time, which is more important. He looks around, spots Gerry at the table and stops. _Damn, Master looks good. Fuck, missed him._ There's no time for that, though. He's a slave and, as such, should present himself properly.

He walks over to the table and kneels beside Gerry's chair. "Master," he says, voice soft, eyes lowered, notebook clutched in hands he puts behind his back. "Slave is here as Sir ordered."

Oh, fuck. He's here. Gerry exhales slowly and tries not to grin too widely. Jonny came. "Hello, slave," he says quietly. He holds his hand out. "May I have it?"

"Yes, Sir." Jonny pulls his hands around and passes the notebook over to Gerry. It's most scribblings and some coherent thoughts, a longish essay on what it means to be a slave. And lots of doodles. Hearts with Gerry's name in them.

Gerry looks through it, but doesn't really read it. He doesn't care if Jonny's contrite, or whatever the shite was that he wrote on the paper. He's taking his boy back. After a few minutes, he closes the notebook and puts it on the table. "Good, boy." _Jonny. Jonny's here. At my feet and mine._ "Stand up," he says. "Let me see you."

_Was he contrite enough? Did the slave say the right things?_ Jonny slowly stands up, keeping his head bowed, eyes lowered, fingers once again laced behind his back. He feels self-conscious, underdressed. _Maybe that's what a slave's supposed to feel._

Gerry smiles. Jonny's beautiful. Gorgeous. A bit overdressed, though. "Beautiful," he murmurs. "Do you want to be naked, love?" Right now, he'll do whatever Jonny wants. If Jonny feels better wearing that ugly suit, he can go on wearing it. But Gerry would prefer him bare and under him, in all possible ways.

Jonny nods. They're at the club. He's sure there are people naked in the room. "If Master would allow," he says, soft, stuttering the words out, "slave would like that." The thought alone should startle Jonny. Months ago, the idea of being naked in public frightened him, would've sent him skittering away. Not now. And especially not when it's for Master.

"Good boy." Gerry keeps his voice low. He doesn't want to alarm Jonny or do anything that might scare him. "At your own pace."

His own pace. It's slow in public, Jonny moving as if he's still asleep, as if it's all a dream and he'll wake up, Master still won't be there and all he has is a teddy bear on a pillow, skimming the shirt up and off, over his head. Whatever self-consciousness he had was never about the tattoos running up the insides of both arms, across his shoulder and upper back, plus the new ones, the ones just for Gerry. He drops the shirt on the chair and bends down to unlace his Chucks, slip them off and shrug the sweatpants and boxers down his legs. A few minutes and he's naked, still standing, waiting on Master's wishes.

Gerry swallows. His boy. His Jonny. So obedient, so good. He pushes the chair back more away from the table and pats his knee. "Come here, love." Jonny's so good. Just got naked for him, right there. Stripped off in public, and after yesterday. Even after punishment, he's still the best boy in the world. But there's a vulnerability there that Gerry doesn't like. _Have to keep him safe. Have to make him know that he's safe._ "Sit down."

_He still wants the boy. Even after how bad he's been._ Jonny sits on Gerry's lap, folding himself in against Gerry's body. He doesn't presume to wrap his arms around the neck or touch with hands, keeping them in front of his body.

Jonny's such a good boy. Gerry wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. "I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Slave missed Master." The stutter's still there, a random occurrence Jonny can't control, when he's nervous or confused. Gerry's holding him is comforting, but there's a part of him still in that room in the house, still unsure. "He's sorry."

"I know he is." And all the stutter wants to do is make Gerry hold his boy harder. And so he does. As tight as he can, reassuring himself that Jonny's still there, still tangible. Not going to go poof into smoke and Gerry wake up screaming. Jonny's not going anywhere.

"He --" Jonny breathes in hard, the air catching in his throat, making the stutter worse, Jonny's tongue stumbling all over the "h". "--knows he made mistakes."

"He did, yes." Gerry strokes Jonny's back. "But master forgives you. It's over, love. Punishment's over."

_Punishment's over. Easy for Master to say._ Jonny can't get his breath to ease, and he leans closer to Gerry, head against Gerry's shoulder, not caring if there's reprimand. He needs the connection. "Forgive. Over. Love him?"

Gerry nods. "Love him. Love you. Love my Jonny and my Teak and my slave and my boy and everything that makes up the man I love." He rests his chin on Jonny's head. "I love you and I'm never, ever letting you go. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

"Jonny loves Master. Only Master." Jonny moves his hand, eases his fingers against the soft fabric of Gerry's shirt. "Slave promises to be good."

"Slave is always good." Gerry leans back against the chair and lets Jonny touch him. _Love it when he does this._ He's not sure when he should correct Jonny's assumption that the bit about masturbation was recent. It was from the first fantasy, when Jonny wanked without permission. Not now, that's obvious. Later. Maybe never. Slave's been punished enough. "Master loves his slave."

Slave isn't always good, but Jonny knows Gerry is making amends for the punishment. _The punishment._ Jonny wants to ask why Gerry'd chosen what he did, but slave wouldn't ask. Shouldn't. And he wants to beg. For pain. For something familiar. But slave doesn't ask for things like that. Instead he just touches, light and casual, not veering toward sexual.

Touch is everything. Means that Jonny's actually there and not a figment of his imagination. But it also serves another purpose. It's turning him on. Gerry's tired and worn out from being scared and worried, but Jonny's Jonny and he's on his lap, and certain things happen when Jonny's on his lap. "Love you," Gerry repeats. He licks his lips and smiles at Jonny. "Want some breakfast?" Distract him from fucking Jonny before the both of them are ready. "I want to handfeed my good slave."

"Yes, Sir. Slave's hungry." Jonny is, too. Energy bars and peanuts are fine, but he's been craving pizza for the last 12 hours. Well, the part of those when he was awake. "Do you want him to stay here? Or should he kneel again?"

It's easier if Jonny kneels, but Gerry doesn't want Jonny to move. "On your knees right now," he says, "but don't think you're done being held." He kisses Jonny's hair. "Right now I want to see my boy where he belongs."

"Thank you, Master." Jonny doesn't mind being held, but he scrambles down off of Gerry's lap as soon as Gerry's lips are off his hair. "Slave belongs on floor, at Master's feet." _He's safe here. Happy. Where he should be._

"Yes, he does. Belongs right here, on his knees." Gerry fists Jonny's hair and doesn't let go, not even when the waiter comes over, asking if they're ready to order. Gerry orders a large breakfast, starting with coffee, and no second plate. He'll feed his boy himself.

Breakfast. Jonny licks his lips. Quick. Almost unnoticeable. He lowers his head when the waiter comes, the movement tugging Gerry's hand tighter in his hair. He doesn't mind. _Master controls. Master is everything._

Gerry doesn't say anything while waiting for breakfast to arrive. He's more than content to sit here, his hand in his boy's hand, and just _be_. After 24 hours without, it's sheer bliss to just sit here and have his boy next to him. _Maybe I am addicted to him._ He can think of worse things. He's married to the man of his dreams and there's nothing he wants more.

Breakfast arrives on several plates, all arranged on the table and Gerry thanks the waiter before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He doesn't want Jonny drinking out of a bowl on the floor, so he pours a second cup and hands it to Jonny. "Drink, love."

Jonny takes the cup in his hands. He's more confused, but if Gerry wants him to drink this way, he will. He sips at the coffee, slowly taking in its flavoured heat. Warm and comforting.

"That's a good boy," Gerry murmurs. First up are muffins and he finishes one off before thinking about it. The second one is slower. He cuts it up with a fork and knife, takes the coffee away from Jonny, then offers him a bit of the muffin off of the fork. "Open wide..."

Muffin. Jonny wonders if it's banana or blueberry. He lets go of the cup and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out a touch to welcome the bite.

Gorgeous. Gerry feeds Jonny the piece, then puts the fork on the plate and finishes feeding his boy by hand.

The muffin touches Jonny's tongue and it's banana and he's smiling. He sucks the next bite off Gerry's finger, savoring that taste more than the muffin, Master's fingers brushing his lips.

It's the last of that muffin, so Gerry doesn't pull his hand back. He lets Jonny's lips caress his fingers, and he slides one in. Just one. _Don't get greedy, Gerry._

Jonny's greedy. He sucks hard on Gerry's finger. Then just as quickly, he pulls off. "Sorry, Master, slave shouldn't be so forward."

Gerry frowns. "Yes, he should be. He has permission to be as forward as he wants to be." Gerry scratches under Jonny's chin. "Yesterday was punishment. Today is pampering."

Jonny rubs into the scratching. It feels nice. Familiar touches. "Then may slave ask," he says, still stuttering slightly, hesitant but less so than before, "does pampering include pain?"

_Not yet._ Gerry shakes his head. "Later, love. Not right now. Right now, pampering includes pleasure." He'll spank Jonny later, prove to him that he still loves him, but right now master wants to make his boy feel good.

_Pleasure as Master defines it. Remember, Jonny, slave._ "Yes, Sir. How may the slave pleasure Master?"

"He may do what master tells him to do, and remember that master loves him." Gerry scratches behind Jonny's ears. "My boy is hungry, isn't he?"

"Yes, Master, he's hungry." And he really is. Or was. "Just not as much as he thought. Being with Master again is most important." Jonny shakes his head, the scratches tickling there. With each new touch, he drops a little, closer to the zone, back where it's most comfortable.

"We can do both, Teak. You can be with master and get fed." To prove his point, Gerry cuts up a piece of a waffle, dips it in maple syrup, and offers it to Jonny with his fingers. "Much nicer this way, in fact."

Jonny sticks his tongue out, catches the dripping syrup before taking in the waffle. _Yes. We can do both. All day if Master likes._ He chews, the syrup sticky and coating his tongue. "May he have more coffee? Please, sir?"

"Of course he may." Gerry refill the cup and hands it to Jonny. He wipes his hand on the napkin and finishes the waffle himself. Jonny's not the only one who's hungry.

The coffee's hot and the cup warms Jonny's hands. He stares at Gerry over the rim. _Mine._ He smiles. "Would it be wrong for slave to thank Master for his punishment? Slave had lost sight of where he was and what he was and who he belonged to."

Gerry swallows before answering. "No, it wouldn't be wrong." _It'd make me feel guilty as hell, but it's not wrong._ "Master's glad that it sharpened your understanding of who owns you." _I own you. You're mine. You belong to me, and no one's allowed to hurt you. Not even me._

Jonny can see the hurt in Gerry's eyes. He didn't mean to put it there. Not again. "Gerry owns Jonny. That's how it is. Always." He doesn't mention how the last fantasy had really put it all in perspective. Before the punishment. The night alone just gave Jonny time to think, coalesce all the ideas into one place. That's what he'd written in the notebook in those final words, that coming together.

"Yes. Always." Gerry strokes Jonny's neck. "Reminds me." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out Jonny's collar. "Kneel up straight, slave."

The grin's wider. _Wondered where that was._ Jonny hadn't looked for his collar Wednesday. He was being punished, and he didn't think he deserved to wear it. And then he couldn't find it, so he worried Master really didn't want him back. He straightens, fingers laced and head straight. Perfect slave.

"Good boy." He really is the perfect slave. Perfect in every way, including driving his master mad. Gerry strokes Jonny's neck, then wraps the collar around his throat and fastens it. There. "Mine," he murmurs. "My slave."

The collar fits perfectly, the leather laying against Jonny's skin, falling into the familiar niche of flesh. Two months of not having it on most of the day have been annoying, frustrating. Now it's back, and Jonny doesn't plan on taking it off. Ever. Again.

Jonny always seems so proud to wear his collar, and Gerry's always proud to have him wear it. It's the best sign of ownership there is. The ring is there to show the world, but the collar is a different kind of claiming. It means that Jonny's his. It means that Jonny's owned. It means that Jonny has a master. Gerry slides his finger through the ring at the back and tugs. He sighs happily. Yes. This was what was missing. There. Now that's much better.

Breakfast is filling, waffles and bangers and jam, and Jonny doesn't think he's ever eaten so well. Or so much. He's full as he licks more syrup from Gerry's fingers. _Damn, love him._

Gerry's full also, but that doesn't mean that it's over. He has a room and he's going to take his slave back to it and show him just how much he loves him. He dips his fingers back in the syrup and goes back to exploring the inside of Jonny's mouth.

Jonny sucks the syrup off, pushing his tongue up under Gerry's fingers and curling around them. Master tastes especially good with maple flavoring.

"Good boy," Gerry murmurs. "Very good boy." There's a berry sauce as well and Gerry tries that one next. "I dare say my boy has an oral fetish."

"Slave likes having Master in his mouth." Jonny would allow for a couple other tastes, at Master's discretion, but he prefers Master. He could spend all day sucking Gerry. Night. Eternity.

"Master likes being there." There's tea on the table, the last of the breakfast. Gerry takes a sip of it and sighs in satisfaction. Boy at his feet, breakfast finished, and he's well on his way to forgetting that he ever had to punish his slave. "My slave want anything more?"

"Not anything on the table," Jonny says, slight smile caressing his lips. He wants Master, and he can feel it through his body. Cock's hard; not stiff, but working on it.

"No?" Now he's just teasing. "What do you want? Do you want master?" Of course Jonny does. He wants master in every way he can get him. Which is good, because master wants him in every way he can get his boy. It works out.

"Yes, Sir. Slave wants Master." Jonny dares to be a bit bold in his response. "Slave wants Master's cock in his mouth, up his arse, coming all over his body." He grins. "Slave wants to hurt for Master, to wear his bruises and welts. Please?"

"Of course." Breakfast is over anyway. Gerry takes one last sip of his tea and licks his lips. Punishment's over. It's time for him to show his boy just how much he loves him. First sex, then something more. He always aches to spank his boy after being away from him for any length of time.

Jonny's patient, though, waiting on Gerry to push back from the table to slide to hands and knees. He fully expects to crawl, wants to crawl, doesn't want to be anywhere except at Master's feet. Punishment's over. Breakfast is done. Now they can get to the reconnecting.

"Good lad." Good slave. Eager slave. One of the great things about the establishment is that you can order kinky gear with kippers. Gerry takes the leash off the table and attaches it to Jonny's collar. There. Perfect. Gerry stands up and wraps the end of the leash around his hand. "Come on, pet. Follow me." He winks. "We have important things to catch up on."

The leash. His leash. Jonny grins, eyes smiling with the intense desire, need. Jonny follows, staying right on Gerry's heel. Good slave. Good pet. Important things to catch up on. Yes. Painful things. Bloody things. Sex.

Yes. Sex. Pain. Blood. Especially blood. Simon does have an appointment with Dracula, and that's not to mention the hundreds of other scenarios going through Gerry's head. He's going to fuck his boy silly and then cut him and bruise him and spank him. They head for the elevator and Gerry's grin is so wide his face aches. _Yes,_ he thinks. _This adorable boy is my slave, and I'm taking him upstairs to do naughty things to him, and I don't care who knows._ As long as Jonny knows, everything's right in the world.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/99591.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	151. gerard: [Ger/JL]   Post-Brunch Sex

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/23/) 10:54:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100458&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100458) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100458) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100458&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Ger/JL] Post-Brunch Sex** _  
[players only. Occurs right after [brunch](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/99591.html).]

  
In the elevator, Jonny gets a bit more daring. He starts rubbing his cheek against Gerry's thigh. He's caught somewhere between puppy and slave, not complaining in the least, his mind flitting about in the void of being owned.

Gerry looks down sporadically, mostly just watching their reflection in the mirrored doors of the elevator. His boy looks more than content like this. It's enough to make a dominant want to just shove him against a wall and fuck him in the elevator. And he doesn't doubt that it's been done before.

Jonny wouldn't complain if Gerry did just that, fuck him hard and fast against the wall. He'd beg for more, for rough and no mercy, except he wants more than right now. He wants long and a helluva lot harder than an elevator wall allows. Jonny rubs harder, nuzzling and licking the soft fabric.

"Impertinent boy," Gerry says softly. He makes a mental note to get his boy plugged once he's done fucking him. Plugged, with something heavy, something his boy'll feel in the morning. And he'll keep his boy like that, always ready for him, and desperate. It's a good thought. "Boy desperate yet?"

"Boy's been desperate for days. Before the punishment, boy wanted Master." Jonny rubs a little harder, head no higher than Gerry's thigh. He wants to ask for even more, for it all the time. "Boy's hard," he adds after a moment, "if that's desperate."

"That's not desperate, but that's getting there." The elevator pings the floor and the doors slide open. "What about if I said that my boy has permission -- in fact, an _order_ \-- to come as many times as possible?"

Jonny's cock twitches, jerks against his thigh. Damned hard. "Boy would do his best to come as many times as Master wanted him to."

"Good lad." Gerry leads Jonny out of the elevator and towards the door. He fits the key in the lock, opens the door, then leans against the threshold. "Come now."

"Huh?" Jonny looks up. "Come now? As in right this minute? Or come into the room?"

"Come _now_. As in orgasm. Without another bedamned word."

"Yes, sir." Jonny doesn't even dare to ask if he can touch himself. He just kneels up straight, bites on his lip and concentrates. _Boy damned well better do it. C'mon, think about it. Want it._ He's straining, trying. Not easy. Never is.

While Jonny is so obviously trying, Gerry doesn't really have to look at him. He goes inside the room, flips the lights on, and starts to undress. He doesn't give Jonny permission to move.

_Fuck. You could help, Pire._ The thought's fleeting, annoying, and Jonny shakes his head to ward it off. He closes his eyes, thinks of Gerry's hand on his cock, stroking and jerking and, another minute and it's doing the trick. Jonny comes. Nothing spectacular. A twitch, spurt, white streaks on the carpet.

Gerry could help, yes, but it's much more erotic watching his boy do it with just the power of his own mind and fantasies. And Gerry doesn't give a damn that it's not spectacular. It's been a day since he's had his boy come for him. That alone makes it spectacular. "Good lad," he says, and comes over to pat Jonny on the head. "Now lick it up."

Jonny nearly falls over as he bends to the floor, his balance totally disrupted. He licks up the come, tongue lapping at the carpet, sticky and fuzzy. Not the best taste, but it's pleasing Master. That's what matters.

_Excellent._ Jonny's so obedient. So very obedient. It makes Gerry wonder just how far he could push his boy before his boy objects. Pretty damn far, he thinks. Jonny'll just keep bending and bending until he was doubled over, and never mention how much it hurt. Or something like that. But his boy _would_ do anything for him, of that Gerry was sure. It made him want to spank him silly. "Keep going," he murmurs. "Get it all, slut."

_Yes, sir._ Jonny gets it all. It takes a bit of licking, and his tongue's coated in carpet. Takes a few minutes, and Jonny's still on the floor, nearly prostrate in the doorway, forehead against the low beige pile.

Gerry watches it all, his arms crossed over his chest, a sly smirk on his lips. "Very good, lad. You may crawl inside." He stands back and waves Jonny in.

_Lad. Oh, fuck._ Jonny moves his hands from behind his back and braces them against the carpet. He breathes a sigh of relief at the weight being taken from his shoulder, redistributed, and he crawls across the floor to where Gerry's standing, kneels up. "Thank you, Master. Your slave appreciates being allowed to serve you."

"I know he does." _That's why he's still here._ Gerry scratches under Jonny's chin. "Up on the bed with you, pet. And get into position."

"Uh, Master." Jonny looks at the bed, nothing giving away which position Gerry means. "Exactly how do you want your boy?"

"Hm?" Gerry raises an eyebrow. "Think, slave. Master wants to fuck you, he wants to see you, and he loves how you look on your back, with your legs spread, eager to be fucked and looking so debauchable."

The reprimand's there, even if Gerry didn't use the words. Jonny feels chastised. "Yes, Master." He lowers his head, turns and crawls to the bed, climbing up on it and sprawling, just like Gerry would want. "Forgive your slave for being ignorant, Sir."

"Forgiven, forgotten." He doesn't like making Jonny flinch like that, but he does like the results. He loves the way Jonny jumps to it. "You just need to learn how to mind read, love." He strokes his hand down Jonny's chest and tweaks his nipples. "Think that'll be hard?"

"Impossible, Master," Jonny says, shivering at the touch, how it slams into his cock, demanding response, "but slave will learn."

"That's a good lad." Gerry twists Jonny's nipple harder and grins. Christ, he's missed this. He's missed hurting Jonny. He's missed making him scream, making him whimper, making him _ache_. Gerry sits on the bed and takes Jonny's cock in one hand while keeping the other on Jonny's nipples. "And you're a very eager lad, aren't you?"

"Fuck yeah." Jonny whimpers, Gerry's hands in all the right places. "Uh, excuse. Yes, Sir, lad's eager." He stretches his hands above his head over top of the pillows.

Gerry chuckles. "I can tell. Very eager. Wants to get fucked, does he? Wants to get hurt by master's hands and master's cock and master's teeth?"

"Yes." Jonny nearly screams the single word out. He's on edge and it's only getting sharper. "Been eager for it since Saturday night. Want to be bleeding on the floor for Master."

"Not yet, love. Learn patience." Gerry smirks. He'll make his boy bleed, but not on the floor. His boy is never going back on the floor. He's too vulnerable like that. Someone could trip over him and hurt him. "Patience. Master's going to torture you."

_Patience. Patience. Fuck._ Jonny smiles, though. Patience isn't something he's had a lot of, one of those virtues he missed getting. Videogame generation and all. "Torture's good. Great." Jonny squirms, wriggling his whole body provocatively for Gerry. Just for Gerry.

Gerry loves the way Jonny wriggles for him, but, dammit, he's going to teach his boy patience if it kills him. The little voice in the back of his head says that it'll probably kill him first, but Gerry ignores it. He'll get a patient boy if he has to gag him. Good thing he's not interested in gagging him right now. Gerry strokes Jonny's cock, then yanks hard on it.

That definitely gets Jonny's undivided attention, jerking him up off the bed. He bites his lip, random rather than holding back anything. _Fuck sick, that hurt._ And it did the trick, too. His cock's getting hard again.

"Uh uh." Gerry tsks. He leans over, until he's half-lying on the bed, and nuzzles Jonny's throat. He licks down the side, finds the pulse point, and bites lightly over it. "My boy," he whispers against skin, "isn't allowed to hold anything back."

Mewl. Whimper. Moan. Jonny doesn't hold back anything. His body bucks up under Gerry's pushing for connection, point-to-point touching. "No, Master. Nothing held back. It's all yours."

Much better. Gerry bites hard and then sucks. He sighs happily. Missed this. Missed his boy. Missed marking him like this. Missed showing the world that his boy was owned and that master likes his boy's neck.

Jonny clutches the headboard, wrapping his fingers around the railings. He loves being marked, tilts his head, letting Gerry suck as hard as he wants. "Please. Love." He mutters the words softly. "Master. Mine."

_Yes. Master. Yours. Your master._ Gerry pulls back to breathe and rubs his cheek against Jonny's throat. Marking his territory. Marking his property. And Jonny marks up so prettily, too. It's enough to make Gerry want to fuck him. And he does want to fuck him. But first, another mark. And he wants Jonny to beg. He moves up, nibbles on Jonny's chin, then smirks. "How much do you want, slut?"

"Everything. All of it." Jonny can't help but squirm. He loves the attention of Gerry's mouth to his flesh. "Mark him so hard anyone who sees him knows he's claimed."

"They'll already know that, you little slut." Gerry pulls back enough so he can adequately leer at his boy. "You'll be walking with a very pronounced limp from being overfucked, and you'll never be off my leash."

"Leash? Oh, fuck, yeah, Master."

That's not begging. It's not even close. Gerry straddles Jonny's waist and pins Jonny's hands above his head. "Uh uh. You need to beg, lad. Need to show master just how desperate, just how eager, you are for him to take control of you once again."

"Begging. Boy can beg. Slave wants, needs. Please, Master. Slave doesn't want to think." Jonny lets his body go limp against the bed, secure under Gerry's full-body press, wrists held tight. "Slave wants control, to be taken in hand, led everywhere."

"Good," Gerry says. That's what he wants as well. Isn't it so nice when what he wants and what his slave wants lines up perfectly? He presses down on Jonny's body and goes back to biting his boy's neck. He wants it nice and marked first.

He teases the skin between his teeth, alternating biting and sucking. He'd almost forgotten how nice it was to taste the sweat on Jonny's skin and hear those sounds coming from beneath him. The next spot is lower, closer to where a vampire might tease his prey before killing him. Gerry tongues it, then kisses it. He takes Jonny's collar between his teeth and yanks as hard as he can.

_Oh, damn. Fuck. Hell._ The litany of expletives is interspersed with pants and moans, Jonny spreading himself as much as possible, opening to Gerry's bites. _Hell, yes, bites._ They're vampire kisses, sweet and sharp and succulent. Then his collar's jerked up, his head snapped forward, and he ignores the stab of pain, concentrating on the pleasure, the way it swirls his brain, sinks him deeper into that space where only the slave lives.

This is pleasure. It's mixing in just the right about of pain to make his boy feel good and capitalizing on the rest. Gerry releases Jonny's collar, slides his tongue over his teeth, then leans up to kiss Jonny's lips firmly.

His hands still trapped, Jonny can't reach around Gerry, can't hold him. Maybe that's best. He'd grab on and not let go. And that would be too forward, too much the lover and too little the slave. Jonny's a slave. That's what he wants to be, most what he needs. He does press into the kiss, though, eager but not too much.

Jonny's a very very good boy, and if he didn't respond, Gerry would assume he's passed out. Gerry swipes his tongue across Jonny's lips as he pulls back, then gives Jonny a peck on the nose. "I'm going to fuck you now," he whispers. "Otherwise, I'll never be able to stop."

"Thank you, Master," Jonny whispers, leaving off the _finally_ rattling at the back of his brain. He's on the verge of passing out, or at least considering the option, his brain overloading from the pampering, the punishment, the particular way Gerry makes up.

"Don't mention it. Slut." Gerry gives Jonny one last leer before going down again. He pushes Jonny's legs. "Little slut. Pretty slut."

"Slut wants Master. Please, may he have Master's cock? Inside him?" Jonny sprawls, pulling his legs back, opening himself even more.

"Of course he may." Gerry gives Jonny's cock a kiss. His boy might be prepped, but Gerry doesn't care. He gets out a tube of lubricant and slicks up two fingers, then starts twisting them into Jonny's body.

For once, Jonny's thankful for the extra prep. He hadn't completely forgotten this morning, but he knows he didn't pay enough attention to it, his mind scattered with thoughts of what he'd done wrong as a slave not how he was supposed to be good. He pushes back against Gerry's fingers, spreading his legs, opening himself. "Feels. Tight. Good."

Good. Yes. Very very good. Gerry hadn't known he'd missed doing this. He'd taken a prepped boy for granted for too long. _Next time, I'm going to fist him._ Gerry adds a third finger for variety and strokes Jonny's prostate.

Third finger. Sweet. Fuckin' spot on. Jonny would take more. All of it. Wouldn't complain. Would beg for it. Gerry's fingers rake Jonny's prostate again and the boy screams. Sheer delight.

Gerry likes the screams. Loves them. Lives for them. His other hand comes around and he strokes Jonny's cock in rhythm with touching his prostate. Yes. Torture the boy and make him scream.

Double the pain, double the pleasure. Jonny screams louder with each stroke of Gerry's hands inside and out. "Master. Please. More." Should he beg? He doesn't know the rules anymore. They're greyed out, blurred by months of being out from under complete control.

"More? My slave wants more?" Gerry grins and thrusts his fingers hard inside Jonny. "Then my slave better beg for more."

"Slave wants," Jonny starts, his mind skittering at the hard thrusts, eyes fixed on Gerry's face, world fringing black. "Cock, Master." He's begging with voice and body. "Please fuck your slave."

Gerry considers holding out for more begging, but he's harder than a rock and close to just shoving Jonny over and fucking him, so maybe it's best not to tease his boy any more. Gerry pulls his hand out, wipes it on the sheet, and growls a warning to Jonny before lining himself up and shoving in.

"Fucksick." Jonny clutches the bed, ripping into sheets as Gerry pushes cock into arse. "Yes _yes_ damnyes."

_Yes. Fuck yes. Best. Jonny. Best._ Gerry groans and tries to open his eyes. Can't. It's too good. Toe-curling good. _Fuck. Missed him. Missed him so much._

Jonny's eyes are open, mostly for fear of closing them, of it all becoming a dream if he does. It doesn't matter. His vision's blurred, obscured by tears, his body sobbing with the joy of being claimed so brutally, so thoroughly. There's no part of Jonny that's not echoing with the force of Gerry's thrusts, the intensity of being claimed.

And that's what Gerry can't stop thinking about. He's claiming his slave with every thrust, showing his boy just how much he loves him. It's to make up for every minute, every second, he was away from him. Punishment was a bad idea. This is a good idea. There's nothing like fucking his slave.

Punishment only heightened Jonny's need, made it insatiable, nearly unbearable. His cock is aching again. Too soon. Maybe not. The world's black and he can't think. "Master. Come. So hard."

"Yes." It's a hiss, low and long. "Yes. Come for me." His. His Jonny, his pet. Torture his pet and make him come and scream and cry and bleed.

_Just came. Can't._ Jonny's body wars with his brain until they're in agreement it's going to hurt like hell, but body yields and he's coming. Not hard. Not fast. And it hurts.

Gerry can feel Jonny's body clench and he screams as he comes. _Fuck._ His eyes are closed so tight that he sees spots, wonders hazily if he could count them. Christ. Jonny. Gotta be hurting, but Gerry doesn't care. Boy likes to hurt. Masochist.

Jonny's screams match Gerry's until there's nothing left to scream. He's aching, his body shivering, and the blackness is enveloping. He likes to hurt. For Master. Needs to hurt. Needs for Master to understand that.

Gerry understands that. It's one of the many things he loves about his slave. Gerry forces his eyes open, panting hard. "Christ, I love you," he says, words slurring together. "Fucking love you."

"Love." Jonny grins. There's another word on his tongue, and he's trying to get it off. "Master."

Master. That's him. And slave. That's Jonny. Right. Now that he's got it in order, he tries to pull out. It hurts, but he manages.

Jonny lets go of the bed. Finally. Unclenches his fingers and tries to relax his body. He grins. "Hungry again."

Gerry laughs. He rolls off from on top of him and curls up next to him. "Want to order up lunch?"

It takes Jonny a few minutes to get his breath back enough to make a complete sentence. "Rather go home and cook Master a nice ribeye with smashed potatoes."

"Mmm." Gerry likes that idea. But he also doesn't want to me. "Can it wait? Want to sleep like this." He closes his eyes and tosses his arm across Jonny's chest. "With you. Here."

"Sure. Sleep. That's good." Jonny's not going to argue, so he snuggles in under Gerry's arm, closes his eyes and lets himself drift off.

"Good." It's the last thing Gerry thinks before falling asleep. Warm. Comfortable. _Good._

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/100458.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	152. gerard: Buccaneer Ball Chat - Saturday night 06/25

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/25/) 22:19:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100301&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100301) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100301) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100301&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Buccaneer Ball Chat - Saturday night 06/25** _  
[players only. Edited down from [here](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/165108.html) for Ger and Jonny's interactions.]

  
**Gerard:** *walks in. he's dressed as a naval officer, with Jonny on a leash. Jonny's wearing a tattered pirate costume, strategically ripped* *goes over to wear the drinks are and pours himself some punch*

**Jonny:** *follows at close leash, looking around for familiar faces, finding a few, keeping his eyes down, being silent*

**Gerard:** *tastes the punch* Not bad. *pours some into a bowl and sets it onto the floor* Drink that, pirate scum.

**Jonny:** *moves closer on hands and knees to the bowl, licks at it. /Is good, to not have any alcohol in it./*

**Gerard:** Good pet. *tries to sound gruff*

**Gerard:** *gets a beef kebab from a plate and takes a bit of meat off of it* Kneel up.

**Jonny:** *kneels up, opens mouth obediently*

**Gerard:** Good scum. *offers him beef on fingers*

**Jonny:** *sucks meat off Ger's fingers, licking the residual juice*

**Gerard:** Mmm. Very good. *is failing completely at sounding harsh, but doesn't care* *does it again*

**Jonny:** *eats another bite, sucks fingertips that time. sharply turns head at sound of whip landing on flesh, whimpers.*

**Gerard:** *notices where Jonny looks* My pirate like that kind of thing?

**Jonny:** Yes, Master. *stares* Is that who slave thinks it is?

**Gerard:** *looks* Yes, I believe it is. Would you like to go over and say hello once it's done?

_[Editing note: They're looking at Harry getting whipped.]_

**Jonny:** *grins* Maybe, if he's up to receiving guests.

**Gerard:** Well, he looks rather occupied, but we can probably try him tomorrow and see the marks. *grins* More beef love? I mean, pirate scum?

**Jonny:** *glances up at Ger* Scum would love more beef love. Sausage love, too. *grins*

**Gerard:** *smirk* Getting ahead of yourself. *feeds him more beef* You have to earn the sausage.

**Gerard:** *takes a gulp of punch*

**Jonny:** *lowers head and eyes, tugging on leash* Been working on that, Master. Being good.

**Gerard:** You've been very good. *ruffles his hair* It's enough to make me want to find a mast and show you the error of your ways with a nice heavy whip.

**Jonny:** Well, there were some ships in the harbour. Sir.

**Gerard:** I know, but they looked occupied. *wipes fingers in Jonny's hair* But I'm sure I could find an empty one, if my scum wanted.

**Jonny:** Scum will beg all night for it, Master. *pushes up into Ger's fingers before kneeling lower, nearly prostrating himself at Ger's feet*

**Gerard:** *oh, fuck* *wraps leash around wrist and then slowly undoes his flies* You're fucking gorgeous like that, scum.

**Jonny:** *grins, eyes on the floor*

**Gerard:** *knows Jonny well enough to know exactly what kind of look he has on his face* Impertinent whelp. I ought to spank you for that.

**Jonny:** *slowly nods head* Yes, Master should. Boy's being impertinent.

**Gerard:** Boy is being very impertinent. I should take him over my lap and show him what the captain does to impertinent pirates who give him erections.

**Jonny:** *mutters against floor* They don't let the pirates suck them off?

**Gerard:** *puts his boot up on Jonny's thigh* Yes, they do, but only if the pirates are contrite and wish to mend their ways.

**Jonny:** Contrite pirate will crawl all the way back to the room to show Master.

**Gerard:** Will he? *tugs on the rope* Master's still hungry. Kneel straighter.

**Jonny:** *comes up off the floor, kneeling straight as possible* Yes, Sir. Whatever Master wants.

**Gerard:** *pulls out cock* C'mere and show your master just how much you want it

**Jonny:** *moves closer, sticks out tongue, licks the end of Ger's cock, slurpy licks showing how much he wants it*

**Gerard:** *shudders* _Fuck._ Okay, okay. You want it.

**Jonny:** *sucks the head between his lips. /Damn straight he wants it./*

**Gerard:** *puts hand on table to stop knees from buckling* *pulls Jonny's head back* *zips himself up* *swallows hard* Crawling, slave. Want you crawling. We have an appointment with a bed.

**Jonny:** *looks up, grins wider* Yes, Master. *drops to hands and knees, waiting for tug on leash to tell him he can move*

**Gerard:** Good scum. *grabs a couple skewers on his way out. Going to be a long night, after all*

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/100301.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	153. gerard: It's so much better on holiday

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/26/) 01:32:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99480&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99480) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99480) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99480&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**It's so much better on holiday** _  
[public]

_Wow._ Haven't had sex that good in ages.

Ready for another go, Jonny?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/99480.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	154. gerard: [Gerry/Peter/Jonny] London Calling...

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/)-[29](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/06/29/) 17:09:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99914&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99914) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99914) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=99914&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Gerry/Peter/Jonny] London Calling...** _  
[players only. Gerry calls Peter, then has some fun with his slave.]

  
Gerry doesn't know where in the world Peter is, so he waits until a time when it isn't some insane hour of the morning in LA and just prays that Peter's still there. He dials the number from memory and relaxes on the couch.

The phone rings, and Peter's tempted not to pick it up. Even without looking at caller ID. So much packing still to do. But he does, picking up the headset, too, and adjusting it so he can walk and talk. "You've got Peter," he says, picking up a t-shirt off the floor.

"Nice to know," Gerry says, and switches the phone to his other ear. "I'd hoped I wouldn't get, say, Sean Connery when calling your mobile."

"Gerry." Peter laughs. "No, we're a one Bond family. And the only Scot who ever calls is you. How's life?"

"Life's good, husband's good." Sometimes it's hard to remember that Peter's shacking up with Pierce fucking Brosnan. It puts Gerry only one degree of separation away from fucking Pierce himself, and that's a little too close. "How're you?"

"Life's good. Boyfriend's good. No husband." Peter folds the shirt and adds it to the stack of clothes going into the suitcase. "And no kids, either. Fathers-to-be holding up?"

"Yeah, we're holding up." As long as he doesn't think too hard about it and start freaking out and turning blue in the face and making Jonny worry, he's all right. It's a brooder's wet dream, having twins. "We're going up to Scotland soon. That's where Ju-- the surrogate mom is, and I'm shooting up there."

"The mother, of course. She's good stock, Gerry?" _Why do you care, Peter? My god._ He shakes his head. "You're filming. And Jonny'll be with you the whole time?"

Gerry coughs. Hard. "Yeah. And, yeah, the mom's fine. Known her all my life."

"You know the way you say that, Gerry, I suspect there's more to the story than you're telling." Peter grins. He also knows when not to push, something he's only recently learned where Gerry's concerned. "Perhaps we'll see you on our way through Europe. Will you be in Scotland long?"

"You're very right, there's more than I'm telling." For a moment, Gerry considers telling Peter, but brushes it off. He'll tell people as necessary. Until then, he's keeping Julie's privacy. "We'll be in Scotland until after the twins are born, maybe longer. It's not clear yet."

"When are they due? I'm still boggling at the notion of you with twins, Gerry. Boys or girls?"

"Due in December." Their little Christmas babies. And no matter what Jonny says, Gerry's going to dress them in red and green and take loads of pictures. "We don't know yet about boys or girls, but as soon as we can, we're going to find out, so we can hammer out names."

"Ah, I can hold out hope for having Gerry Junior running around." Peter laughs. "Seriously, as soon as you know, let me hear, along with an address. We'll be somewhere in Mediterranean, most likely, but we'll definitely want to send a gift."

"'Gerry Junior'?" Gerry repeats, and laughs. "No, more like Jonny Junior. Jonny's the cuter one."

"Well, yes, he is cuter." Peter's moved to the closet and is rummaging through, trying to find a specific sweater. "But you're sexier, Gerry." He pauses, thinks on how he can say that without any ulterior motive. Just a comment, not trying to bait or goad.

It's not baiting. Gerry doesn't even come close to thinking of it as biting. It's just conversation. "Yeah, but we don't want the twins to get the brooding genes. Then that's all they'd do all day in the cribs is frown. They get Jonny's genes and they'll be bouncing off the ceiling." Gerry laughs. "Might be easier to handle if they're brooders, but I'd rather they were more like Jonny."

"Nature versus nurture. They won't be all Jonny. And I think a bit of Gerry would be good for the babies, especially if they turn out to be boys." It _is_ conversation, something Peter and Gerry haven't had a lot of. Maybe they're both maturing. "Your brooding side isn't all bad, Gerry. It's part of your appeal. I'm sure Jonny's figured that out by now."

"Yeah. He likes slapping me out of it by walking by wearing nothing at all."

Peter stops mid-step between the closet and the bed. That is most definitely a visual he didn't need. He's seen Jonny naked. It's a nice view. "I'm thankful my lover's only downstairs. That way, when I hang up, I don't have far to go to relieve the ache you just gave me."

"Jonny's very inspiring," Gerry agrees. _And he's mine. All mine._ He knows Peter isn't going to take him from him, but still. Jonny is very much his.

"And I'm sure you'd rather be with him than talking to me," Peter says, smiling. "Was there a reason for this call?"

"Not really, just catching up." Jonny's just coming out of the kitchen and Gerry waves him over. "Not checking on your or anything like that."

"Didn't think that. Catching up's nice, Gerry. Glad we're to that point."

Jonny detours to drape himself over Gerry's shoulder. "Who you talking to?"

"Yeah, me too. Hold on a second." He covers the receiver. "Peter," he tells Jonny. "Want to say hi?"

"Peter? And you want your slave to talk to him?" Jonny grins. "Master could just say hello for both of us, send Peter this boy's best wishes."

Peter nods, figuring Jonny's come into the room and Gerry's taking a minute. He goes back to looking through the closet, trying to figure out which trousers to pack.

"Just say hi, Teak." Gerry grins and passes the phone over.

"Just say --" Jonny takes the phone. He has no choice. "Uh, hi, uh, Peter." He mock-glares at Gerry. "How's life?"

"Hello, Jonny. Life's good. Packing for whirlwind trip." Peter chuckles. Gerry _is_ cruel. He'll bet anything Jonny didn't want the phone. "Pierce and I are headed to Spain and then on through the Mediterranean," he says. "Hear you're going to be a dad."

"Trip. Wow. Sounds cool." Jonny shuffles, rubbing the toe of his Chucks on the back of his jeans. He's just in from putting up groceries, still dressed. "Yeah, we're having twins. Guess we could make you one of the honorary uncles." He looks at Gerry, mouthing a _that okay?_.

_That's fine,_ Gerry mouths back, and winks. He loves being cruel. He really does.

"An uncle. I'm touched, Jonny." The sentiment's genuine. "I'll talk to Pierce and we'll see if we can't make it to London after the first of the year, see the babies."

"That'd be nice." Jonny sticks his tongue out at Gerry. "We should be home by then, settling in. You're in LA, still? Permanent?"

"Yes. Permanent. Lover and all, Jonny. You understand."

Gerry's tempted to kiss Jonny's tongue. But not yet. Wait until he's off the phone.

"That's good, you there." Jonny's fidgeting badly. "Well, nice talking to you, Peter. I gotta fix dinner. Bye." He shoves the phone back toward Gerry. "Boy's going back into kitchen, Master."

"Wait a moment," he orders. He takes the phone back. "Peter? I'll talk to you later."

"Of course, Gerry. It sounds like you're busy." Peter grins. _With a boy to handle._ "Email. Call. We'll keep in touch." He toggles the headset off, not waiting for the polite good-bye, willing to bet Gerry's eager to hang up.

Jonny stops, turns on heel and leans against the wall. He grins, trying to mitigate the command in Gerry's voice.

_Thanks, Peter._ It's wonderful to have such understanding friends. Gerry crooks his finger at Jonny. "C'mere, lad. You have some tickling coming to you."

"No way." Jonny shakes his head, grinning as he pulls himself off the wall, moves back toward Gerry. "No tickle, Master. Slave has dinner to fix."

"Dinner can wait." Gerry pats his lap. His boy really is too cute. "C'mere. Master wants you."

Jonny settles himself into Gerry's lap. "Seriously, though, no tickling. Not unless Master wants Jonny pissing all over his lap. Just finished off large soda."

Gerry just manages not to smirk. "Well, I don't do watersports _that_ way, love, but if you want to try it, I certainly won't say no."

"Uh, maybe another day, Master." Jonny tries not to squirm. He's never really given much thought to watersports, but, hey, anything's worth trying once. He tries to be very, very still, not encourage Gerry to anything extreme.

"Another day," Gerry agrees. He kisses the top of Jonny's head. He's willing to try watersports, but it might be best not to do it on the couch. The twins will probably make a mess out of it with crayons and markers, but they aren't born yet. No reason to get a headstart. "What's for dinner?"

"Pesto ravioli with gorgonzola sauce." Jonny smiles. "And boy made your favorite dessert."

"He did? Whipped boy with whipped cream?" Gerry does smirk this time. "Maybe some chocolate curls on his nipples?"

Jonny laughs. "Well, we _can_ do that. Slave made pudding with whipped cream. He supposes Master could spread it on Jonny and eat it."

"Brilliant alternative to watersports." Gerry slides his fingers through Jonny's hair. "Think you could take dinner at my feet, smart boy?"

"Yes, Master." Jonny lowers his eyes, sounds contrite and subservient. "Slave is paying special attention to making meals finger-friendly."

"Good slave." Gerry kisses his cheek. "I'll let you go, then." He slides his hand down and cups Jonny's cock. "Do it naked."

Jonny jerks, instinctive at the erotic touch. "Of course, Master. Stripped and at your knee, Sir. Soon as slave finishes boiling the pasta." He slides off Gerry's lap. "Dinner in 15. That all right?"

"Perfectly fine." Gerry purses his lips. "But naked now."

It's on the tip of his tongue to object, point out that boiling pasta naked isn't really safe, not to mention the bread has to come out of the oven, but Jonny bites it back, swallows the words and slowly starts to strip. T-shirt comes off first, then he bends down and unlaces the Chucks, wishing he'd thought to slip out of them the minute he'd gotten home, and when they're pulled off and put aside, Jonny unbuttons his jeans, skims them down his legs.

"Good boy," Gerry says, his eyes never moving from Jonny's legs. Nice legs. Going to spread them and fuck his boy. Gerry shifts on the couch and adjusts himself. "You're allowed to wear the apron when you need to, but otherwise, I want my chef naked. Understand?"

There's another objection on Jonny's tongue. Or rather a comment. _Master won't be having anything deep fried anytime soon._ It doesn't get out of his mouth either. "Yes, Master. Slave understands the rules."

"Good boy." Gerry doesn't care if it limits dinner choices. He likes seeing his boy naked in the kitchen. The apron's necessary sometimes, but it's sexy. It makes Gerry want to turn off the oven and fuck his boy over the counter.

"May your boy be excused now? To finish up dinner?"

"Yes, he may." Gerry leans forward and gives Jonny's cock a quick squeeze. He'll never get tired of doing that, or of the way Jonny's cock feels in his hand. He sits back against the couch. "You can go now."

"Thank you, Master." Jonny grins, turning on heel, and walks back toward the kitchen. Just what he needs, a hard-on to deal with as well as the apron. He shrugs. Slave's life.

Gerry watches him go, then gives in to the urge to snicker. His boy is fucking adorable, and ten times more so when he's humoring him. Should be rewarded for that. Gerry pushes himself off the couch and goes upstairs to get dessert ready.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/99914.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	155. jonnyleemiller: Vignette: Afternoon encounter (Jonny Lee Miller/Val Kilmer)

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/)-[30](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/06/30/) 16:31:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61201&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61201) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61201) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61201&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Afternoon encounter (Jonny Lee Miller/Val Kilmer)** _  
**[players only. val kilmer is an npc who made the film "mindhunters" with jonny. kilmer and christian slater taught jonny a few things about bdsm while on set.]**

  
Jonny's out running errands and there's no way he's not popping into the Starbucks. Of course, mid-afternoon on a weekday, there's a line. Mostly tourists, those Americans who can't seem to walk more than a block without their cafe au laits. He smiles, sunglasses on and backpack slung over his right shoulder, and steps into line. Two people in front of him, and he's paying no attention to the line forming behind him.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Jonny."

Jonny stiffens, back straight, doesn't turn around.

"Been here months and you haven't called."

He knows the voice, the whispered breath against his neck.

_Val Kilmer._

"Not a very nice boy."

The line moves and Jonny's up.

"Um, mocha, grande, no whipped cream," Jonny says, keeping his voice level.

The body behind Jonny is pressing in.

"I'll have a double espresso, and his is on my bill."

Jonny half-turns at that.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

_A coffee won't hurt. Doesn't mean anything._

"Thank you." Jonny steps off to the side, waiting for his drink.

Val pays and walks over to where Jonny's perched against one of the tall tables.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You know Christian's here. Living in London. Maybe we could have a reunion."

Jonny shakes his head. "No." He doesn't need the proximity, the reminder.

"No? Didn't think you knew that word."

Val smiles, lopsided malevolent grin. It still chills Jonny, shoots down his spine, disrupting every other vertebrae.

"Well, I learned it." _Master's rules come in handy sometimes. No play with others._ "I'm off-limits, Val."

"Off-limits?" The smile's murky.

"Mocha and espresso," the barista calls out.

Jonny steps forward, grabs his mocha, moves back quickly against the table. _Just walk out the door, idiot_.

"That mean you went back to that boyfriend of yours?" Val takes his espresso, sips at it slowly.

"Gerry." _Master._ "We got married." He tilts the cup slightly, showing off his wedding ring.

"Marriage puts you off-limits?" Val's expression doesn't change. Smile's still just this side of psychotic. "Interesting concept."

Jonny would object, say _no, being a slave puts me off-limits_ , but he knows he's not supposed to be blatant about the master-slave dynamic, isn't supposed to show off his collar in public.

"Yeah, that's what being married does." Jonny takes a deep drink of the mocha, looking over the cup's rim at Val's eyes. Dark, brooding, never changing.

"Shame. We didn't get to finish our torture sessions." Val's dropped his voice to a whisper, leaning in closer -- too close -- invading personal space. "You see the film?"

"Uh, yeah." Jonny shifts, shrugging his backpack higher on his shoulder, rubbing the toe of one black Chuck against the back of the other. "Didn't do great, but we didn't expect it to be a blockbuster."

Val shrugs. "No, but it was a nice outing." He steps even closer. Jonny steps back, bumping into the high counter running along the wall. "You and me and Christian." He leans in, whispers against Jonny's neck. "Tell me, when Bobby's turning off the water main, did you have a chill?" There's a brief silence. "Or just come spontaneously."

"Fucksick," Jonny murmurs. He's hard, his cock jerking against the inner seam of denim. _Do. No. Need. This._ He turns his head, the leather of his collar rubbing against his throat. "Like I said," he whispers. "Off-limits." He swallows, sucks in a deep breath, bites back the _sir_ gnawing at his throat, easily able to tamp down on the respect Val doesn't deserve.

"My loss." Val steps back, clearing the path for Jonny to move. "Don't be a stranger, Jonny, now that we're all in the same city."

_Fuck. Fuck._ Jonny doesn't say another word, clutching his hand around the hot cup, noticing the temperature guard isn't doing a damned thing to counter the heat. He slips past Val and moves toward the door, heading out onto the sidewalk and not looking back.

"How many minutes till we leave town?" he mutters, taking a left turn toward the nearest Tube station.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/61201.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	156. gerard: Glasgow

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/)-[06](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/06/) 21:12:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100830&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100830) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100830) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100830&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Glasgow** _  
[public]

Jonny and I have made it to Glasgow. We've got a nice flat rented and are on our way to becoming well-aquainted with the club facilities here. Jonny's training to run in next year's [Marathon Des Sables](http://jonnymiller.saharamarathon.co.uk/), which seems to be one of those "because it's there" type of marathons. It's six days long, which is worrisome, but Jonny knows what he's doing. There's something heartening in the fact that they compare the marathon to an SM parlour. At least my boy will be around people with a sense of humor. And people who like to push themselves past pain thresholds in interesting ways.

We plan to stay up here until after the babies are born. We're agreed to push off the names discussion until we know the sex of the twins, but I've been reading over lists of popular names to get a feel for them. It's terrifying that the most popular girls names all seem to be misspelling of the same three or four names. Jonny, love, we're sticking to conventional spellings. It's easier, and I think it might be saner.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/100830.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	157. jonnyleemiller: Vignette: Sunday afternoon in Glasgow

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/07/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/07/10/) 22:52:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61512&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61512) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61512) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61512&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Vignette: Sunday afternoon in Glasgow**_  
Jonny stretches out on the couch. He's naked, as he is these days when he's in the flat. Well, except for the collar and cuffs. And, today, the cockring. Gerry liked Jonny's reaction to it during the scene at the club the other day and has Jonny wearing it for several hours after he's done his running. He's perched over a couple pillows, typing on the laptop, sending email and shopping online.

  
To: s_j_pertwee@establishment.rpg  
From: jlm@establishment.rpg  
Subject: Five-second check-in

Sean! Take it you're safe and sound. Give love to Jacqui. Master and boy are in Glasgow, here till the twins are born. Going to find out in another week what they are. Left a key in the usual spot in case there's a crisis and you need into our house. Or if you just want to go raid the pantry.

~ Jonny

  
To: annleemiller@establishment.rpg  
From: jlm@establishment.rpg  
Subject: Love you

Okay, it's still weird typing your email addy, knowing you're part of the club. *g* We got here safely and are settled into the flat. The mobile works so you can use that number. Or the phone here is XXXX XXX XXXX. We're probably going to stay till the twins come. Ger's film is still in pre-production so there's no telling when filming proper will start. Maybe you and Da can come up in the fall. Give him love. Promise to send some photos down so you know what your son's looking like these days.

*hugs*  
~ your adoring son, Jonathan

Then he decides to see what Gerry's up to and sends a text message to his mobile:

> miss u  
>  wazzup?

He's not sure if he'll get a response, but it's worth the try and it keeps his mind off rubbing his cock against the sofa's upholstery.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/61512.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	158. gerard: Ger/JL: A night at the Glasgow club

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/10/) 01:05:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100920&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100920) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100920) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=100920&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: A night at the Glasgow club** _  
[players only. Warning for light humiliation and heavy cock torture.]

The instructions had been very simple. _Go to the club, wait._ Jonny had no trouble following that order. He finishes his run, a solid 10 miles today, and he heads to the center of Glasgow. The building's non-descript, almost warehouse in its appearance, and he checks in.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Jonny says quietly to the receptionist, eyes lowered. "Mr. Butler's reserved a room. Boy's to wait for him."

The young woman looks up, punches up the information on her computer screen. "Yes, it's ready for you. I'll have Michael escort you down. He knows Mr. Butler's instructions for preparing you."

_Preparing you._ That's the other part of the instructions. _Naked, tied to the bed._ "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Jonny steps back and waits for Michael to come around, then follows him to the room. He doesn't pay much attention to how it's decorated, except that there's a bed in the middle of the far wall. Metal.

"The instructions didn't specify what type of restraints. I assume your master's giving you a choice," Michael says, closing the door and walking across to the far wall, opening a recessed armoire.

"Uh, yeah, guess so." Jonny doesn't mean to stutter, but he does. "Leather. Master likes leather. And it will work well with the cuffs."

"Leather, then. If you'll undress, I'll get everything."

"Yes," Jonny says, eyes focused on Michael's back as he strips off his t-shirt and skims out of the khaki cargo pants. He drapes his clothes over the chair at the foot of the bed and sits on the bed's edge, reaches down to unlace his Chucks, take them off and drop them on the floor. He's naked, then, except for collar and cuffs. He rubs his hand over the right cuff. They're not nearly as worn as his collar. That needs to be remedied, he thinks as he stretches out on the bed.

Michael walks over to the bed and silently restrains Jonny, tying his hands to the rail, spreading his legs and securing his ankles. He nods when he's finished and leaves the room.

It's then Jonny takes a breath, remembering he hasn't really been breathing for the past several minutes as he watched Michael secure him. He closes his eyes, centers himself, dropping quickly into the void, into the most correct headspace, slave waiting for master.

It's going to be a beating. Gerry just isn't sure what he's going to use yet. He's loitering around in their flat, testing the toys they brought with them, and rejecting each one. Fuck it. There are better ones at the club. He ties his tie and hurries off to the club. He doesn't want to be too late. He likes making Jonny wait, but there's a limit to his own patience.

He's twenty minutes late by the time he makes it to the club. He takes a deep breath outside the room, then pushes the door open.

Jonny hears the door creak open, his mind picking out the nuance of another body in the room. _Master._ He stays quiet, not wanting to disturb the silence. He's barely moving, arms and legs stretched out, leather tight. It feels good, comfortable.

Gerry stays quiet as he walks across the room. His boy has been trussed up nicely for him. Gerry makes a mental note to thank the man who tied Jonny down. Very nice work. "I suppose you know why you're here," he says, doing his best to sound cold and disinterested. "A man can't have his possessions thinking themselves above their station."

The chill in Gerry's voice isn't icy, but it's cool enough to shiver Jonny. "Yes, Master," he whispers, words barely having sound.

"'Yes, master.'" Gerry repeats, then laughs. "You make it sounds so obedient. But we both know what you are, whore." He sits down on the edge of the bed and traces the inside of Jonny's arm. "You're a miserable excuse for a pet."

Humiliation. It sinks Jonny fast. "Whore's sorry," he says, trying to sound contrite, not sure he's got it quite right. He opens his eyes. "He will make amends, if Master allows."

"Master does allow, but not yet." Gerry gives Jonny a fond smile. "You're not a bad sort, Miller. You just need to be shown your proper place. Smacked down so hard you never forget it again."

_Smacked down._ Jonny's cock jerks, stiffens quickly. "Proper place." He fights the urge to squirm, snugging his wrists against the leather. "Boy understands. Whatever Master wishes, he'll take."

"I know he will." Gerry loosens his tie slowly and rolls his sleeves up. "He can't do anything but. He doesn't have a goddamn choice in the matter."

Jonny can't help but grin. No, he doesn't have a choice. That's the way he wants it. Short leash, tight rules, no control over his life. He doesn't respond, though, since there's not really anything to say.

Gerry notices the grin, and can't help but laugh. Jonny thinks he's going to enjoy this. Well, why not? He is. But Gerry can't let Jonny think that he's calling the shots. Gerry brushes his hand across Jonny's chest, down his stomach, and fists Jonny's cock. "You'll learn," he promises softly, "that this is mine, or I'll cut the damn thing off."

The grin turns to a grimace and Jonny lets out a small scream. The pain's sharp, excruciating. "Fuck. Yes. Master."

"No swearing." Gerry releases his hand. "What a naughty boy," he says. "Getting hard from this." He licks his lips slowly. "What a naughty, naughty boy."

There's no way Jonny can make his erection subside. He could apologize again. Wouldn't help. He _is_ a naughty boy. "Yes, Sir," he manages, the release of pain nearly as painful as the original pain.

"What? You're not sorry for being naughty?" Gerry cracks his fingers. "Very well. I'll just have to beat the naughty out of you. And since you aren't sorry for your erection..."

"Uh, no. Sorry for that, too." Jonny stutters over the t's. "Being naughty. And the erection. Sorry." He means it, within the role he's assumed.

_Don't be sorry. It's flattering._ Gerry grins widely. "Don't worry your pretty little head. Master knows you don't know right from wrong. That's why he's going to show you."

"Thank you, Master. Boy needs correcting, and he appreciates Master taking the time."

Good boy. Gerry goes over to the closet in the room and opens it up. It has the usual assortment of toys, but Gerry pulls out only two: a leather cockring and a matching leather strap. He whacks the strap against his arm to feel the sting and grins. His boy's going to _hate_ this.

Jonny stares at Gerry as he picks the toys, curious, attempting to strain to see. He's rewarded when he hears the thwap of leather. It jerks his cock again. Anticipation of pain. _Oh, fuck, this is gonna be good._

It's not as heavy as a flogger and Gerry knows that it's not going to hurt Jonny in a big way. But, then again, it's not the size that counts. It's what you do with it. Gerry smirks as he turns around. "Ready, slave?"

"Yes, Master." Jonny swallows, throat barely wet, at the sight of the leather strap. It's big enough. Going to be hard enough. His arms and legs are going to ache.

It's not Jonny's arms and legs that are going to get the attention, and that's why Gerry's smirk is so wide. He can't remember the last time he's done this, if he's done it at all to Jonny. But he knows Jonny'll love it. And hate it. Perfect mix of emotions. He sits down on the bed and wraps the cockring around the base of Jonny's cock and snaps it into place. "That's for not being sorry," he says.

Immediate cause and effect. The cockring's tight, a snap tighter than it probably should be, for a normal person, but then Jonny likes tight. The effect is his cock hardens, 200 percent if that's possible, harder than hard, and he wriggles a touch to settle.

Gerry doesn't let him settle too much. He doesn't want Jonny to get comfortable. This is all about pain and how much fun it can be. "Should tattoo my name on this," he murmurs. "Then you'd never forget."

_That would be wild, wicked._ Jonny squirms. He likes the idea, more than he should. "If Master wishes," he murmurs. "Slave's body is his."

"Yes, it is." Gerry pinches Jonny's foreskin. "Good of you to realize it."

That just hurts. No way around it. Jonny bites his lip. _Hell, this is gonna be good. Painful._

It's good that it hurts. Gerry loves hurting his boy. He tugs harder on Jonny's foreskin, wondering how hard it would have to be before Jonny shrieks.

Gerry manages a couple more tugs before Jonny's screaming, unable to control his reaction to the pain, eyes watering. It's not something Gerry does a lot.

Ah. That's his good boy. He's so good at being loud. "Does it hurt, slut?" He looks up Jonny's body, notices that he's already sweaty. Gerry licks his lips slowly. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. Yes!" Jonny shrieks the second word. It hurts like hell, but it's hitting on every masochistic nerve he has, siphoning endorphins from the recesses of his nervous system, scattering them through his body.

"Good." Gerry gives one last pinch, then picks up the strap. "Keep your eyes open," he orders curtly, then gives Jonny's cock a harsh slap with the strap.

_Eyes open._ Jonny blinks, then stares straight up, concentrating on the ceiling. His body jerks at the slap, the leather stinging his cock. "F--" he bites back the expletive at the last second, teeth clasping down on lip. _Okay. Concentrate. You can take this. No worse than being whipped._

"Good boy. No swearing." Gerry grins, then slaps Jonny's cock again. He loves that sound. He loves the look of it against Jonny's cock. And he's loving the sounds he's making.

Every strike stings, bites into Jonny's cock and deeper. It's a struggle not to close to his eyes, drift into the zone. Instead he skirts the fringes of the headspace, disassociating himself from the sound and just absorbing the pain. He can last longer that way, be a better slave for master.

Gerry's tempted to have Jonny count them, just to hear Jonny's voice catch, maybe see if he can make it crack and break. But this is role play punishment, not a real one. Gerry gives Jonny's cock a really hard smack with the strap, then one bare-handed. "Look at me," he orders coldly. "Watch what master does to slaves."

The voice -- _that_ voice -- cuts through the haze and Jonny turns his gaze to Gerry's face. "Yes, sir," he murmurs. His eyes are open and he's watching, but his brain is addled, sinking deeper by the second.

"Yes, _master_ ," Gerry corrects. He pushes Jonny's cock backwards and gives Jonny's balls a couple swats. "And don't forget it."

"Yes, **Master** ," Jonny screams, punctuating the _master_. He gets it. Isn't about to forget it. Ever. The blackness clouds his vision, his cock's throbbing and, the worst part of it all -- or maybe the best -- is Jonny doesn't want it to stop.

"Good lad." Gerry rewards Jonny with a tug on his navel ring. "You're mine, aren't you? My dedicated little slave."

"Yours. Slave." Jonny arches up into Gerry's touch, licks his lip, biting at it, tugging at the leather wrapping his wrists. "Ah, yeah, _yeah_ "

Jonny likes it. That much is obvious. Gerry tries for gentle now, pressing his fingers into the tattoo on Jonny's thigh, tracing each angle of the fangs. "Good pet," he whispers. "Hurting so beautifully for master."

"Hurting. Yes, Master. For you." Jonny tilts his head back, closes his eyes for a second, just to savor the trace of Gerry's fingers. On their tattoo, one of Master's marks. A permanent one.

Jonny's always marked up so beautifully for him. Gerry wonders what kind of bruises he could put on his cock. He wonders how much Jonny can take. How many lines he can push. Gerry strokes Jonny's cock, making sure he's very hard, before giving him five quick, smart hits.

The screams are louder with each hit, Jonny not trying to hold them back, and he's writhing, body spasming of its own will, the line pushed, blurred into the void.

It's brilliant, that's what it is. Gerry's more than hard, but he can wait. This is about making Jonny hurt. Jonny's so lovely when he's hurting, when he's arched just so and screaming and almost tearing up, and his muscles bunching in the sexiest ways. It makes Gerry want to own him, so it's a good thing he already does. Gerry gives Jonny a slap on his thigh for variety, then goes back to beating his cock.

It's painful, utterly beautiful and painful, and Jonny could come just from this, the constant slapping, Gerry not letting up on the sensation. He's owned, possessed, and he's not complaining. Won't ever complain. "Master," he says, word slurred out on the endorphins rushing his body.

"Yes?" Gerry asks without stopping. He doesn't think he can stop. This is too good. Too fucking good, and christ, why hasn't he done this before? Jonny's a good boy. He deserves a cockwhipping every once in a while. Keeps him in place. Reminds him who owns him. Reminds him who has the ultimate control. "My slave want something?"

"No." Jonny sinks completely, something in Gerry's tone, or maybe it's the look on his face. "Only what Master is willing to give." He's lost, so deep into the headspace he can't see or hear anything beyond Master.

Good boy. Very good boy. "More? Does he want more?"

"More." Jonny grins. "More."

"Hm." Gerry whacks Jonny's cock hard, then targets his foreskin. "Like that?"

Jonny screams, pure and simple pain. He doesn't even think about stopping it, though, or that he can, too far gone to be concerned with safewords and his own wellbeing. The adrenaline rush fires through his body, nerve endings seared in the sudden sharpness of the strikes.

The scream goes right to Gerry's cock and he shivers. _Fucking...fucking mine._ "Come," he growls. "From this. From here. When you can." That'd be the most perfect thing in the world.

_Come!?_ Mixed blessing. The pain's going to be even more intense. Jonny breathes in, hard and panting. All it takes is another touch, one more strike, and his cock's dripping fast. _Come. Yes._ It hurts, cock burning from the slaps of leather, but he does what Master wants. Comes. Screams.

"Fuck me, that's beautiful," Gerry whispers. He puts the strap away and waits until Jonny's done before licking slowly up Jonny's cock.

"Ow, fuck, oh, shite." The licks, slow and slurpy soft, are almost too much after the intensity of the slaps. Jonny squirms, pulls back, jerking at his restraints, trying consciously to settle his body, let Gerry have the coming down moments.

Gerry grabs hold of Jonny's hips and holds on tight. Pain should settle him. Jonny likes pain. Jonny's a bit of a slut. Gerry keeps licking, contrasting the pleasure with the pain. Jonny's a good boy. He deserves a treat.

The pain does settle Jonny. It takes a minute, and the clutch of Gerry's fingers. "Yes," he whispers, floating through that last wave of black, the final surge of adrenaline, "good. Master's good."

Master's very good, if what Jonny screams during sex are to be believed. Gerry grins against Jonny's skin. "Has my boy learned his lesson?"

_Lesson? There was a lesson?_ Jonny's oblivious for a long minute. _Oh, yeah, lesson._ "Yes, Master," he slurs out, brain not quite back intact, "boy's learned his place, who he belongs to, why he exists."

Gerry kisses Jonny's stomach. "Looks like it. And where's your place, lad?"

"Wherever Master puts him." The kiss tickles and Jonny jerks, quickly recovering and the tension easing out of his body as he stretches. "He is Master's in all ways."

"Very good, lad." Gerry kisses up Jonny's body, takes a detour around his nipples, and then kisses him firmly on the mouth.

Jonny pushes up into the kiss as hard as he can. _Love this. His kiss._

Gerry rubs himself against Jonny's thigh and moans into the kiss. He could come like this, against his boy tied up beneath him.

Tugging sharply at the wrist bindings, Jonny mewls into the kiss, struggles playfully under Gerry's weight. He could actually fall asleep like this and not complain in the least, as long as Gerry was in the room, didn't move far away. It's comforting, the press of body, the sensation of being so thoroughly controlled by another person.

The struggling is enough to push Gerry over. He comes against Jonny, his eyes closed tight. _So good. So fucking good._

Sticky, streaks of come squished between their stomachs, but Jonny doesn't mind that either. Good and gooey sensation. If his hands were free, Jonny would rub his fingers through it, smear it and lick them clean.

Gerry sighs happily, and he kisses Jonny's cheek. "Love you." He should untie Jonny, but he doesn't feel like moving.

"Love you, too." Jonny takes a deep breath, wriggles a bit to redistribute himself under Gerry. "Master wants to sleep, it's all right with his boy to just stay here, like this." He doesn't have to say it, since Gerry controls him and can do what he wants, but he feels it would be nice to let Gerry know.

"Nnn." Gerry tries to shake his head. "Want my boy's arms around me." He makes a half-hearted attempt to reach up, then pushes himself up so he can free Jonny's arms. "Better."

Jonny lets his arms drop. They're sore, too much so to move almost, and he slowly reaches out, touches Gerry's shoulder. "Better. Perfect."

"Mmm. Very perfect." Gerry nuzzles closer. "Boy. Good." He can't keep his eyes open anymore. They're going to be stuck together in the morning, but he doesn't care. "Sleep."

"Yes, Master, sleep." Jonny wraps his arms around Gerry, pulls him closer. "We'll clean up in the morning."

"Yeah. Morning." Clean up then. Jonny has the best ideas. "Love you."

Jonny starts to object, point out that his ankles are still bound, but it can wait, till Gerry's asleep and then he'll untie them himself. "Slave loves Master, always," he whispers. And he'll pull the covers up over them when he does it, tuck his husband in and drift off to sleep, after he's sure Master's settled.

"Good boy," Gerry says one last time, then lets his eyes close. In a moment, he's asleep.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/100920.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	159. gerard: [E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/11/) 00:33:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101171&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101171) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101171) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101171&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[E-mail to Jonny Lee Miller]**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
 **Subject:** A whore is like a taxi cab.

I'm in the mood for a long romantic night eating ice cream with the love of my life. Well, off of the love of my life. Is your cock up to it, or should I leave the banana splits for another time?

And where did you put the nipple clamps?

-Master

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101171.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-07-11 09:51 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101171.html?thread=182579&format=light#t182579))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
Subject: About that whore  
  
You email boy. Slave text messages Master. We really should get our communications methods straight before crossing in cyberspace.  
  
Ice cream sounds delicious, but we have dinner with Julie tonight. Monday would be good.  
  
Nipple clamps in top drawer, slave thinks. You realize he's squirming now, even more than before, and his cock's leaking all over the damned sofa.  
  
\- Slave 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101171.html?replyto=182579&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101171.html?thread=182579&format=light#t182579))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-07-11 09:55 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101171.html?thread=182835&format=light#t182835))   
---|---  
**To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
 **Subject:** What about that whore?  
  
  
My slave better not stain the damned sofa. He should get on his knees right now and lick it clean. Put your back into it. I'll be down presently with the clamps and my slave better be on his knees for me.  
  
  
-Master  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101171.html?replyto=182835&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101171.html?thread=182579&format=light#t182579))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	160. gerard: [E-mail to jonnyleemiller]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/15/) 00:38:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101395&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101395) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101395) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101395&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[E-mail to[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ]**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
 **Subject:** He'll let anyone ride and there's no way of knowing who was there before you…

At attention.

Yes, look around you. Of course I'm talking to you. Who else is here?

What? That man in the corner, grinning like mad? Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain. He's just there to watch. And watch. And stare and glare. He's going to get off on your arousal.

Do you have a problem with that, soldier?

Good. I thought not.

Now sit down and shut up.

Yes, I know who you are. I know everyone who comes in those doors. You thought the enemy was stupid?

No, of course you didn't. You just underestimated us and made a terrible mistake. You'll pay for it, I assure you. You aren't going to be walking out of here.

Oh, don't give me such a stunned look. You'll be _crawling_ out, bleeding and broken. I like the look of you. I think I'll keep you around. As a properly docile and domesticated pet, of course. Can't have my allies think I'm slipping up. Yes, you'll be a trophy, nothing more. I like to take things from my enemies, you see. And you're visually appealing. You'll do nicely.

I should send your commanding officer a thank you note for sending me such a delightful specimen. Oh, don't squirm. It doesn't become you. If you're uncomfortable, just say so.

What was that? You're doing fine? You want to get down on your knees and suck my cock? You want to beg for my hand?

No? Just name, rank, and serial number? _Again?_ My, you are boring. It's a good thing I don't let my pets speak. I hate it when they become predictable. It's so...so tedious. You have to understand, a man like I am enjoys challenges, but after a long day, I like to come home to a hard fuck and a nice relaxing massage. My pets do not exist for them to give me problems.

And you won't give me problems, will you, pet? Will I have to rip your uniform -- so nice and stiff, I quite like it -- and use it to gag you? Will I have to tear that starched collar form your shirt and put my own there? I don't like it when other men claim my pets. It makes me angry.

You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.

You don't like me now? How convenient. How terribly convenient. You see, I like breaking boys. I like breaking enemy soldiers who cross into my territory. I like stripping them naked and having them as serving boys at my next banquet. There's a lovely rosey glow to their cheeks, don't you think? There's something in the way they try not to trip when someone's hand strays and grabs their cock. And there's something in the way they try not to choke when being forced onto their knees and into service.

I like that look on a boy's face. Still trying to be defiant, yet knowing the value of silence and obedience. It's so...so conflicted. You know what's best for you and you know that I have your best interest at heart, but, oh, it's so hard for you to accept that. It's so hard for you to accept the simple facts of life.

And those facts? Merely, simply, that I own you. You came into my castle. You are now mine. You belong to me. Stop looking around. The guards are not going to help you. In fact, I might let them take a turn, if you're not good.

That's a good pet. Don't push me away. Let me touch you like I am. You have such soft lips. I wonder what you used to do to your friends in the dark of night when you should have been asleep. Did you lie between their legs and give them pleasure?

Don't scowl, my sweet lad. You'll tell me all, in time. You'll tell me everything. I'll break you so beautifully that you'll lie on my bed and tell me everything I want to know.

Yes, that's right. My fingers are for you to suck. And you have such a sweet mouth. I'm going to enjoy making it bleed. You tremble now, why? Do you want this? Is this everything you have ever dreamed of? Is this what you think about when you touch yourself at night?

You shouldn't do that. It'll make you go blind. Try it while you're here and you'll know why my name is a curse. You aren't allowed pleasure. You aren't allowed anything that I do not give you myself. You are my pet. You are an extension of me. You are nothing without me. Nothing at all.

There. That's better. I like my pets standing straight and tall. Such excellent posture can only mean that a slut is desperate. And you are desperate. So terribly desperate. Your trousers are nothing and they fall away. Did you think they could protect you? Nothing can protect you from me. Nothing at all. And you wouldn't have it any other way. I know. I can feel it against my palm.

No, don't bite your lip. I want to hear you.

Much better. A bit on the large side for a slave, but we can fix that. We can fix everything. Shh. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. And you'll be a good boy, won't you? You'll be a very good boy.

Yes. A very good boy. But that's enough for now.

Don't flinch. It's only a gag. I can't abide a pet who isn't silent and you obviously haven't learned yet to guard your tongue. It's only so round in the middle so you can continue to serve. You'll like that, pet. I guarantee it. And this way there's never any danger of biting.

On your knees now. That's a much more comfortable position, isn't it, slave? Doesn't it feel right? Doesn't it feel like it's where you belong? It looks like a perfect fit. You take to it wonderfully.

Don't worry about these scraps. They'll be returned to your unit. I'm sure they'll think you dead. There's no one else for you now, pet. And there never will be.

You're mine, and that's exactly the way I like it.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101395.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-07-17 07:21 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101395.html?thread=183059&format=light#t183059))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
Subject: Your slave is dead  
  
Uh, Master, your boy doesn't know how to begin to respond to this. He's floored. Literally. On the floor. Sitting against the wall, laptop on his knees, typing.  
  
Your fantasies are so intense, so deep, so dark. Your boy loves them. He loves you. He is yours. There's nothing more important in his life than you. He wants to make all your dreams come true. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101395.html?replyto=183059&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101395.html?thread=183059&format=light#t183059))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-07-21 03:55 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101395.html?thread=183827&format=light#t183827))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
Subject: My slave forgot to get permission to do that.  
  
  
Master loves his boy, too. Does my boy have any fantasies or dreams he'd like to have come true? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101395.html?replyto=183827&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101395.html?thread=183059&format=light#t183059))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	161. jonnyleemiller: GB/JLM: Afternoon in Glasgow, slave in splendid torture

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/07/)-[18](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/07/18/) 15:55:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61732&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61732) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61732) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=61732&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**GB/JLM: Afternoon in Glasgow, slave in splendid torture** _  
** [players only. occurs monday afternoon, july 18, at flat in glasgow.] **

  
It's mid-afternoon, lunch is finished, he's been running and it's too early to start dinner. Jonny picks up the PSP and toggles up Untold Legends, playing with getting to the next level as he walks from the kitchen to the living room.

"So," he says, glancing up after killing off something in some corner of the dungeon, "you want to do anything special today? We're not obligated to anyone or anywhere that your boy knows of."

Gerry tosses the book he was reading onto the floor. "No. Can't think of anything we need to do." He smiles up at Jonny and looks him over. "Nice look on you, lad."

"Um, yeah, shorts and shirt had to hit the laundry minute he finished his run. Did nearly 12 miles this morning." Jonny shrugs, blushes slightly, tries to ignore that he gets hard just hearing Gerry say _lad_. He's continuing to play as he talks, hitting buttons as he moves to where Gerry's sitting. "Plus, boy likes it. Not having to get dressed in the house."

"Mm." Gerry reaches out and snags Jonny's arm, pulls him forward. "Onto your knees like a good slut."

Jonny goes down, a little less than graceful, managing not to drop the PSP, but thumbing it off as his knees hit the floor. "Slave was getting there, Master," he says softly.

"Master knows he was." Gerry strokes Jonny's cheek. "But master isn't very patient today."

Jonny sets the PSP on the floor and nudges himself closer, moving his hands behind his back. "What would Master like?

"His slave." Gerry tilts Jonny's head up. "Is slave ready for master?"

"Of course, Master." There's a grin on Jonny's face. He's remembering to prep every morning, like a good boy. "How does Master want him?"

"Cute boy." Gerry leans off the couch and kisses Jonny's forehead. "Up, over the couch."

Jonny nods and climbs up onto the couch, putting himself over its back, leaning over a bit and bracing with his hands. "Is this good?" he asks as he spreads his knees a bit, pushes against the cushion.

"Very good." Gerry stands up and walks around. He slaps Jonny's arse hard. "Try not to scream."

"That's no fun, Master." Jonny wriggles, arching his back and pushing his arse up a bit. "No screaming at all?"

"No screaming at all. And now?" Gerry teases a finger inside Jonny. "Now you don't even get that. You know better than to second-guess me."

"Huh?" Jonny squirms, Gerry's finger just enough of a tease to be almost a tickle. "Don't get what?"

"Don't get fucked." Gerry licks his lips slowly and adds a second finger. "Such a shame, too, because I love the sounds you make when you're trying not to."

Jonny sharply turns his head, looking over his shoulder at Gerry. "Oh, please, fuck your boy. Use him." The fingers feel good, twisting in and he pushes back, just enough to open himself a bit wider. "He'll be a good boy, not scream."

"No." Third finger and he's twisting hard. "My boy spoke out of turn. He's not getting fucked."

"Yes, Master." Jonny grits his teeth as Gerry slides the third finger in, grimaces when the twist comes. It shoots a ripple of sweet pain through his body. "Boy is sorry. _Very_ sorry."

"Yes, I'm sure he is." _Note to self, fist the slut sometime in the future._ Jonny's just begging for it. Then again, it might make it harder for Jonny to run in the morning. Shouldn't do it as a surprise, then. Something planned. Soft seduction and then pain. Good plan. "But will he do it again?"

"Speak out of turn? No, sir. He won't." _Definitely if it means he doesn't get fucked._ Jonny leans a little farther over the couch back, cock pressing into the cushions, hands gripping for balance. "Please, Master, use your boy. Fuck him like the slut he is."

"No." Short and sweet. Gerry pulls his hand out, wipes it on Jonny's back, then pats his arse again. "Stay right here. Don't move a muscle."

"Fuckfuckfuck." Jonny mutters the expletives under his breath, biting his lip. "Couldn't just be cute and silent. Nope." He doesn't move, unless closing his eyes count, and that's only to take the deep breath, recenter himself before opening them again. "Just be a good slave, Jonny. It's not hard."

Gerry goes straight to where Jonny'd put all the toys and grabs a large plug and a spiked cockring. His boy'll love them. He whistles as he comes back. "Spread your legs a little more, slut."

Jonny obliges, fighting the urge to glance over his shoulder, curious to know what Gerry's brought back. He spreads wider, knees shoved into the space between back and bottom cushions.

"Good lad." Gerry pats Jonny on the head, and then starts pushing the plug in. This is nowhere near punishment. This is just having some fun with his adorable slave.

It's tight. No matter how prepped he might be, it's a large plug and it's tight. But he's not screaming. Not close to it. Yet. Jonny's sure Gerry could get him there. Easily. He just spread himself wider, trying to open more, accommodate the increased pressure and fullness.

"There you go," Gerry murmurs. "Just like that." Finally the plug's in all the way and Gerry gives it an extra push. There. That isn't going anywhere. "How does that feel?"

"Tight, Master." Jonny shifts his knees, pulls up, adjusting to the fullness. "Big. Good," he allows after a moment.

"Good." Gerry steps back. "Turn around."

Jonny's not exactly sure what Gerry's wanting, but he's not about to ask. He turns around, back to the cushion, still on his knees, and stretches his hands out along the top edge of the cushion.

"Good lad. But sit down."

_Sit down?_ Jonny grimaces, lowers himself to the cushion, thankful it's soft and absorbing a bit of the pressure from the plug pushing up into him.

His poor boy. Looks so put out. Gerry tries not to smirk too hard as he goes to his knees in front of his boy. "Hold still," he murmurs, and straps the cockring around Jonny's cock.

Jonny glances down. Spikes. He licks, then bites, his bottom lip. They're not overly sharp, but it's going to hurt. And he's already starting to get hard. He holds very still, hands pressing into the cushions as Gerry puts the ring on. "Thank you," he whispers, "Master."

"You're very welcome, boy." Jonny won't be thanking him for long. Will probably be cursing him. "Remember what I said about not screaming?"

"No screaming. Yes, sir." Jonny blinks, lets himself slip just a bit. Something to balance out the biting pain.

"Well, I take that back. Scream and curse as much as you like." Gerry smirks up at Jonny. "Just don't come." He leans forward and takes Jonny's cock into his mouth as far as he can.

"Ohfuckinghell." Jonny shoves hard back into the cushion. Not a good move. It shoves the plug up into his arse another inch and the spikes dig into his cock. "Bloodybastard, that's smart."

_Thank you._ He likes it when Jonny compliments him. Lets him know that Jonny's still paying attention. Gerry smiles around Jonny's cock and tries to swallow him more.

There's no thrusting, no moving at all. Jonny stays very, very still, letting Gerry's mouth consume him, wet and warm and, ohyeah, perfect.

That's a good lad. He hadn't been told he could move and so he doesn't move. Good lad. Master has him right where he wants him. Gerry knows he's not the expert at this that Jonny is, but he knows a few tricks to drive a boy crazy, and he uses them all.

"Fuckshitehellfuck." Jonny starts slow, muttering the curses. "Master is getting better at this." He fights not to squirm when Gerry presses his tongue into the right spot, drags over a ridge of flesh. "Fuck _fuck_ fuck."

Master should be getting better at this. He's been practicing. Maybe he should start waking up before Jonny, putting him into a gates of hell and swallowing him whole. That should shock his boy awake.Gerry adds teeth to the mix, scraping up and down Jonny's cock. He's going to make his boy feel it. He's going to make his boy scream and beg to be allowed to come.

Teeth. That's what it takes to send Jonny over the edge. He screams, pushes back hard into the couch, setting off a chain reaction, plug wedging deeper, spikes digging in, and there's more screams. "Pleasefuckmaster." It's almost too much. Too many sensations at once. The only thing keeping him from coming is the damned ring, holding his cock nice and tight, painful, but effective.

Please? Please what? Gerry pulls back and licks long up Jonny's cock. "Yes?"

"Come. Please." The lick's excruciating after the teeth, soft drawn-out pain layering on sharp. "Slave come. Please." He knows he's not being coherent. Chalk it up to plug and spikes. Both tend to distract his mind.

"No." Gerry grins. "Boy doesn't get permission. Boy is only allowed to come when he loses control and can't stop himself." Testing limits. He's always been curious as to how far Jonny can keep himself in check.

_So it's a test. Damn._ "Yes, Master," Jonny says, voice strained. _Just how long can you hold out, boy?_ He takes a deep breath, considers the options. If he taps into the void, he can hold out for hours, just disassociate the reality of the pain. "Boy understands."

It is not a test. It's curiosity put into action. "Good boy." Gerry kisses Jonny's foreskin. "How close are you?"

"Fuck close." Jonny jerks at the kiss. Too soft. Too sensitive. "Just spikes. Will hurt to come."

"And is that a problem?" Gerry raises an eyebrow. "I thought my slave liked being hurt."

Caught in his own desires. "Yeah, he does." Jonny sucks in a breath, lets it out slowly. "Please, then, please, is it all right, if he comes? He really can't hold back much longer. Not at all."

"Okay. Go right ahead." _Poor boy. Stuck with such an evil master._

"Right ahead. Yeah." _Easy for the evil master to say._ Jonny shifts. Bad move. _Very_ bad move. The plug's pushed deeper by inches. It's enough. Jonny's cock jerks, and he starts to come. It's hard, the spikes digging in. He screams, loud, not giving a damn if the world hears.

The scream is fucking gorgeous. Gerry's in just the right position to get Jonny's come on his face and a little in his mouth. He licks his lips. Such a good boy.

The pain doesn't stop with coming. There's still the ring pressing in, plug pressing up, and Jonny's squirming. "Oh, fuck, good." He glances down, notices Gerry's smiling. "Master happy?"

"Master very happy," Gerry replies. He strokes Jonny's cock as he moves up onto the couch. "C'mere. Master wants you to lick him clean."

"Yes, Master, slave would love that." Jonny sticks his tongue out, swipes over the white streaking Gerry's cheek. The taste of his own salty tartness. Delicious. "Slave likes this, a lot."

"Excellent," Gerry whispers. "Master loves it, too." Can never get enough of Jonny's tongue on his skin. It's so fucking fantastic.

Jonny continues, licking in short sweeps of his tongue until Gerry's face is clean. It shouldn't be that much of a turn-on, licking his own come off his husband's face, but fuck, it is. And if he hadn't just come, he'd be hard all over again. "Slave couldn't be happier," he says, wriggling. _Well, maybe a bit happier with the plug out and the ring off, but other than that, life's perfect._

"Good to know." Jonny's tongue tickles a little as it goes over Gerry's stubble, but it's the loveliest feeling. Gerry pulls Jonny close, under he's mostly on top of him. "My good boy have any requests?

"Whatever makes Master happy," Jonny says. He licks his lips. "Slave would prefer to have Master's cock instead of the plug, and the spikes are really digging in, but if it makes Master happier to keep slave like this, then slave will survive." He grins, sliding his hands away from the couch and onto Gerry's waist.

Master's cock instead of the plug. Good idea, but not right now. "Like my slave plugged," Gerry murmurs. "Slave always ready for me." The spikes are staying, though Gerry might be convinced to switch to a more comfortable cockring.

"Yes, Master." Jonny didn't really expect Gerry to do as he asked. "Always ready." It's a couple hours till he needs to start dinner, anyway. He can handle it.

"Know he is." Gerry takes Jonny's hand and puts it over his cock, starts sliding Jonny's hand up and down.

Jonny lets Gerry guide him, set the pace, work his fingers over his cock. "Master want more?"

"Mmhmm." Gerry pulls his hand off. "Master wants his boy to show him what he can do."

"How, Master?" Jonny's confused, not sure what Gerry's wanting. He could make guesses, but he doesn't want to be wrong.

"I want you to stroke me." Gerry leans over and kisses Jonny's cheek. "Just like that. Until I come."

"Oh, okay." Jonny smiles. "He can do that." He strokes, just like Gerry had been guiding his hand, long and gliding strokes. "Boy likes touching Master."

Gerry purrs. "Master likes being touched." He slouches a little on the couch and closes his eyes, focusing all his attention on the feeling Jonny's hand on his cock.

Very slowly, Jonny starts to vary the strokes, some shorter, with a press of thumb along the underside, a slight twist of his wrist. Every trick he can think of to make it the best her can. "Is that good, Master?" Jonny works his hand a bit faster. Not too hard or rough. Just gradually picking up speed.

"V-very good." Gerry licks his lips, but doesn't open his eyes. "More like that."

"Like this?" Jonny twists his wrist, sliding his thumb up under the foreskin, rubbing all the way around. "That feels good." He knows exactly how good it feels, how sensitive the flesh is. "Master wants his slave to bring him off like this? With his hand?"

" _Yes._ " Gerry opens his eyes and gives Jonny a heated look. "If my boy stops, he's not coming for a month."

"Not stopping. Not at all." With that command, that threat -- or is it a promise -- Jonny's hand is moving faster. "Please, Master, let your boy make you come. Coat his hand." He makes his fist a bit tighter, pumps a bit harder.

Gerry doesn't even try to hold back. He comes as soon as he can, all over Jonny's hand.

Jonny doesn't stop, not until Gerry's through the orgasm. "May your boy lick his hand, sir? Clean you up?"

Gerry swallows, then nods.

"Good. Boy likes that even more." Jonny pulls his hand up to his mouth, licks it clean, finger by finger. "Master tastes good." He bends his head and swipes his tongue over Gerry's cock in a long, swirling motion. "Very good."

"Good, good boy." Fuck, he loves the feeling of Jonny's tongue. Jonny's lips, too, and the rest of his mouth, but there's something special about his tongue. It's Gerry's undoing. "Love you."

"Love you," Jonny says, making a final swipe, licking up everything. "All sated now. Happy."

"And still plugged for me." Gerry reaches into Jonny's lap and squeezes Jonny's cock. "And more. Is the ring comfortable enough for you to sleep in?"

"Fuck, no." Jonny blurts it out before he thinks. "Sorry. Yes, Master, your slave can manage."

"Hm. Sounds serious." Gerry teases Jonny's foreskin back. "Maybe I should put him in a nice cockcage. Would he like that? Would he like to have his cock all locked away, so he can't touch it?" A cockcage is much, much harsher than a ring, but if Jonny can't sleep like this, then he can't sleep like this. Simple as that.

"Jonny can sleep however Master wants him to sleep." He really doesn't have a preference for ring over cage. Well, except that the spikes are going to be hell the middle of the night. At least the cage would be pain all over. "Jonny likes the cage," he says cautiously.

Gerry disregards the first. He's told Jonny a hundred times not to pull the whatever master wants shit and he's given up on it. But if Jonny likes the cage, then Jonny will have the cage. "Then my good slave will get the cage." With a flick, Gerry unsnaps the cockring. "Go fetch it for master."

There's a sigh of relief as the ring's undone, and Jonny slides off the couch, crawling over to the closet where they're keeping the toys and finds the cage, happy to note the key's with it. It's hard to crawl back with it, but he manages, clenching the plastic in his mouth. After all, Jonny reasons, Master did say _fetch_.

That's a good lad. _No,_ Gerry corrects himself, noticing how Jonny's bringing it back, _that's a good pup._ He grins at Jonny and shifts on the couch so there's enough room for Jonny to lie half on him. Gerry wants to pat his boy's stomach after putting him in bondage.

Jonny drops the cage into Gerry's lap and climbs up on the couch, stretching out into the space left for him. He ignores the push of plug into his arse. It's tight, enough that it would take a bit of effort to work it out. It's easy to ignore for the moment. Jonny's too happy.

"Good pet." Gerry strokes Jonny's nipples, then slides his fingers lower. He fits the cage on slowly, letting Jonny get used to it all, then locks it with finality. "There. That's not coming off until tomorrow."

"Yes, Master." Jonny sighs, perfect contentment. "Slave can sleep now. All night, all comfy."

Gerry doesn't think he'll ever understand masochists, but that's all right. If Jonny's comfortable in something like this, then that's the way he is. Gerry slides his fingers under Jonny's collar. "Good boy."

It's not quite a purr. Somewhere sideways of a mewl. Maybe it's just a contented sigh that Jonny makes. He rubs his cheek against Gerry's hand. "Master's good boy. Always."

"Yes." Always master's good boy. Gerry tweaks Jonny's nipples. "Nap time, love."

There's an instinctive jerk, nipples sensitive enough to take note of the touch. "Nap. Yes. Sounds wonderful, Master." Jonny rolls over onto his side, curls into Gerry's lap.

"I..." All right. Here it is, then. Gerry cuddles Jonny close. "Good boy."

Jonny doubts Gerry meant right here, right this minute, but he's zapped and beyond moving. He's in near-fetal position, wrapped into Gerry's touch, and he has no desire or will to move. For all the pain, all the masochism, this is what it boils down to, the connection he has with one man.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	162. gerard: [Jonny]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/)-[19](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/19/) 23:10:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101905&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101905) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101905) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=101905&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Jonny]** _  
[JL only]

Jonny, love, how would your daily running regimen be affected if I were to shove my fist up your arse and make you come twice from just that, while telling you in graphic and painstaking detail how much of a slut you are?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101905.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-07-20 07:01 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101905.html?thread=183313&format=light#t183313))   
---|---  
He definitely wouldn't run that day. Or maybe the next. *grins* But the marathon's not till next spring, so it wouldn't botch your boy's training. And boy loves hearing what a slut he is. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101905.html?replyto=183313&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101905.html?thread=183313&format=light#t183313))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-07-21 03:54 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101905.html?thread=183569&format=light#t183569))   
---|---  
Excellent. Expect to be jumped and pinned when you least expect it. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101905.html?replyto=183569&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/101905.html?thread=183313&format=light#t183313))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	163. ask_dr_alan: Letter: On fantasizing about non-monogamous situations

| Alan Stillman ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ask_dr_alan/profile)[ **ask_dr_alan**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ask_dr_alan/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ask_dr_alan/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ask_dr_alan/2005/07/)-[24](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ask_dr_alan/2005/07/24/) 22:08:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=ask_dr_alan&itemid=1125&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=ask_dr_alan&itemid=1125) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=ask_dr_alan&itemid=1125) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=ask_dr_alan&itemid=1125&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Letter: On fantasizing about non-monogamous situations** _   


_Dear Dr. Alan,_  
  
I'm a gay dominant in a monogamous master/slave slave relationship. I'm very happy with how things are, and I like having my boy to myself. But I have recurring fantasies about watching my boy with another boy and dominating them both at the same time. Is this normal?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Confused


Dear Confused,

This is very normal, for many reasons.

Fantasies are often of things we might never consider doing in real life -- things that go against our personal code of ethics, or even dangerously illegal things. Imagination fueled by arousal can cause any number of over-the-top scenarios to cross our minds. This is extremely common and not cause for concern.

Fantasies involving you, your lover, or both of you with another person are normal. It is perfectly okay to continue enjoying the fantasy, regardless of whether you're inclined to pursue a threesome in reality. In fact, depending on the parameters of your relationship with your slave, you might want to tell him about it in detail to spice up a quiet night (after explaining it is strictly a fantasy, of course).

Until next time,  
Alan

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ask_dr_alan/1125.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	164. gerard: [Private]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/25/) 16:40:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=102388&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=102388) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=102388) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=102388&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Private]** _  
[private]

Easy for [_him_](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ask_dr_alan/1125.html) to say. I can just imagine that conversation. "Hey, Teak, I've been fantasizing about dominating you and Jude when I wank." It's not that I don't think it'd turn Teak on. A fire engine could turn Teak on. But it's one thing to e-mail him something dirty about firemen and poles. It's something else to admit to wanting to top someone else. Jonny's enough for me. Jonny will _always_ be enough for me. He will always be exactly everything I want. I _don't_ want more. I just... fuck. I just _think_ sometimes when he has his mouth wrapped around my cock about how nice it would be if Jude were there also, if I could watch them fuck for me. It's nothing wrong with Jonny. It's something wrong with me. I don't want to send him into one of those streaks he can get on where he calls himself stupid. Don't want him ever to think that he's not good enough. He's my boy. He's my perfect boy. He'll always be more than enough. He'll always be exactly right.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102388.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	165. jonnyleemiller: Good news/bad news

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/07/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/07/25/) 20:05:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62159&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62159) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62159) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62159&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Good news/bad news** _  
** [locked to gerry] **

Which do you want first, Master? *g*

Let's go with the good. It's just a reminder. We're supposed to go with Julie on Friday morning to see the ultrasounds. Guess we need to get serious about those names since we'll know then whether the twins were boys, girls or one of each.

Now the bad ... got a call today ... it seems "The Flying Scotsman" is back on. Damned thing's been postponed since 2002 and your boy had just about forgotten he'd ever said he'd make it. It's the pic about cyclist Graeme Obree. Plus is that filming is up in the Highlands so we're already close. That's if your boy agrees to do it. He won't if Master wants him here full-time. That was the agreement we made. Slave only does projects Master agrees to him taking.

Oh, by the way, this is post from the grocer's. Your boy's picking up steaks for dinner. He loves you.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62159.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-07-26 06:49 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62159.html?thread=89551&format=light#t89551))   
---|---  
Right. Serious about names. I'll dig up the name books from the bottom of the suitcases and we can flip through them again. I _still_ like Sebastian.  
  
  
I think my boy should do the movie. They keep delaying Burns and last I heard, they still didn't have the script finalized. I think this movie is a good opportunity for my boy, and my boy's very selfish master will enjoy hearing his boy renew his Trainspotting accent.  
  
  
I love you and your dinner choices. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62159.html?replyto=89551&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	166. gerard: July 26

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/07/26/) 00:24:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=102485&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=102485) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=102485) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=102485&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**July 26** _  
[public]

Six years ago, I was minding my own business. I'd signed on for a vampire movie that was shooting in New Orleans, expecting nothing mindblowing. I'd just come off of Attila and was expecting much of the same thing, just with less horseback-riding.

My first day on set I met Jonny Lee Miller and nothing was ever the same again.

Jonny's the best man in the world. He's the best boy, the best husband, the best slave. Most of the time, I admit, I take him for granted, but every so often he walks into the room stark naked and kneels at my feet and I realize just how wonderful he is and how lucky I am.

His lips make me think about blowjobs, his throat makes me think about biting, and I would gladly do jello shots off his stomach any day of the week. He's my good boy and I love him.

I love you, Teak.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-07-29 03:17 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?thread=184149&format=light#t184149))   
---|---  
He loves you, Pire.  
  
Right now he's the most embarrassed boy, husband and slave, blushing insanely. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?replyto=184149&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?thread=184149&format=light#t184149))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-07-29 03:22 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?thread=184405&format=light#t184405))   
---|---  
Every time you blush, master gets an erection.  
  
Keep blushing. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?replyto=184405&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?thread=184149&format=light#t184149))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?thread=184405&format=light#t184405))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-07-29 03:49 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?thread=184661&format=light#t184661))   
---|---  
Aw, fuck. *blushes more* Need your slave to take care of that? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?replyto=184661&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?thread=184405&format=light#t184405))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?thread=184661&format=light#t184661))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-07-29 04:45 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?thread=184917&format=light#t184917))   
---|---  
It wouldn't be a bad idea. Come here, boy. Master has a treat for you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?replyto=184917&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html?thread=184661&format=light#t184661))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	167. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: Celebrating the anniversary

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/07/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/07/26/) 16:58:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62707&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62707) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62707) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62707&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: Celebrating the anniversary** _  
** [players only. occurs tuesday, july 26, immediately following [this journal exchange](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/102485.html).] **

Jonny grins at Gerry's last response in the journal, shuts his laptop and slides off the couch. He waits until he's halfway down the hall to drop to his knees, and he crawls into the bedroom, kneeling up just inside the door. "Master said he had something for his slave?" He opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue.

Ah, so there's his boy. Gerry closes his laptop and puts it to the side. "Master did." He puts his hand down casually on his cock and starts stroking himself. "Would my boy like to crawl for it?"

  
Pulling his tongue in, Jonny licks his lips. "Oh, yeah, Master." He drops back to hands and knees, his own cock heavy now and hanging between his legs. "Slave loves to crawl." He does that, slinking the short distance to where Gerry's sitting. "Especially when the reward's so delicious."

"Good boy." And Gerry does love to see Jonny crawl for him. He spreads his legs and gropes himself more openly. Nothing quite like teasing his slave.

"Master looks good like that," Jonny murmurs, moving closer, rubbing his head against Gerry's leg. "Please, may his slave have a taste?"

"Yes, he may." Gerry unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out. "Master loves his good pet."

_Pet._ Jonny grins, rubs again, kneeling up to where he can stick out his tongue, swipe it over the head of Gerry's cock. "Does Master have a preference tonight? Slow and deep or quick and rough?"

"Quick and deep." Gerry smirks. He tangles his fingers in Jonny's hair and pushes him forward. "So open wide."

"Oh, just the way slave likes it." Jonny opens wide, then wider, lets himself be pulled forward, tugging into the fingers tangled in his hair. He slips his tongue under Gerry's cock, waiting like the good boy he is, until Gerry pushes forward more.

Gerry waits until he hears Jonny take a breath, then shoves forward hard, until he's almost off the chair. He doesn't care if he's choking Jonny. The sudden heat is exactly what he needs, and Jonny's mouth has never felt so good.

Breathing's optional, and Jonny knows it. He doesn't care. He lets the air flow through his nose as Gerry shoves deep, hard, cock pushing and cutting off the air. All he tastes is Gerry, cock already leaking.

Gerry groans as he pulls back just enough to thrust again, then he's fucking Jonny's mouth. He's been hard all morning and fuck he's wanted this. Wanted to just fuck Jonny the way they both like it. Wanted to use his boy.

Jonny shifts his position slightly, moving his knees apart to better the angle at which he's bent, and he laces his hands behind his back. Perfect boy for his master, he doesn't suck as much as just opens his mouth, his throat, lets Gerry fuck him. It's brutal, and his throat will be raw when they're finished, but that's what Jonny loves the most, the tell-tale signs of having been used.

Gerry keeps a firm hold on Jonny's hair as he thrusts, and he pulls Jonny back right before he knows he won't be able to stop himself from coming. He comes over Jonny's face before he can warn him, then moans loud. God, that was good.

It's sudden, shocking and sinfully perfect. Jonny barely closes his eyes before the splash, and he resists licking. Master hasn't told boy he can clean himself off. "Thank you, Master," he murmurs. "Slave loves being marked."

Of course he does. He's master's good slave. Gerry absently strokes Jonny's hair. "Clean yourself for me, pet."

Jonny starts by licking around his mouth, tongue stretching to almost touch his nose, and when he can't reach anything else he pulls one hand from behind his back, wipes his fingers through the sticky white on the rest of his face and slowly starts to suck his fingers clean. There's something wickedly arousing about cleaning himself and his cock twitches, jerks up as he slides his thumb between his lips.

Oh, god. Jonny's so good at that. "Dirty slut." Gerry pinches Jonny's cheek. "Dirty fucking slut. Bet you liked that."

"Yes, Master. Slut's very dirty and very happy." Jonny grins, almost preening. "Slave likes being slutty for Master."

"I can tell." Gerry lifts Jonny's chin. "And now my dirty slut will tell master just why master should let him jerk off for him."

"What if dirty slut can't think of a reason, Master? Maybe he should be made to hold off."

Gerry gives Jonny a stern look. "My slave will think of a reason," he says coldly. "That is not up for debate."

Jonny pouts, then quickly straightens. "Slave is sorry, Master. He shouldn't question." He draws in a breath, thinks. "Slut should jerk off because it pleases Master. He can work his cock to where he's aching for the release, begging Master for some relief."

Gerry shakes his head. "No. Why would _you_ like to be allowed to jerk off? Because, believe me, I can enjoy you just as nicely when you've been denied for four days in a row and can hardly walk from being fucked."

"But what if slave doesn't want to jerk off? Is that an option?"

Gerry licks his lips. "Yes. But then my slave will spend the rest of the day getting terribly tortured and won't be allowed to come. So it's now or never, pet."

"Master's not offering much incentive for slave to come up with reasons." Jonny's cock is dripping hard, the thought of being tortured all day much more erotic than it should be. "Slave wants to come. He really does," he says, biting his lip, "but the thought of torture is damned enticing."

"Masochist," Gerry says fondly. He fluffs up Jonny's bangs, then pats them down again. "Should have known. Will you beg for torture?"

"Yes, Master, slave will beg for torture." Jonny shakes his head, subtle and light movement, loving how Gerry's fingers play with his hair. "Would Master tie slave's cock? Lace it up with leather? Could slave beg for the flails, have his cock whipped again? He really liked that."

"I married a slut, didn't I?" Gerry gives Jonny a wide grin. "I would like my slave's cock like that. I want it bound and I think I'm in the mood to hit it quite hard. Like that, slut?"

Jonny chuckles. "Yeah, you married a masochistic slut who wants to give you your every desire. He'd love all that."

"Good boy." Gerry smirks. "Happy anniversary."

"Oh, fuck." Jonny cocks his head, smiles. "One helluva anniversary present, Pire. Kind that keeps on giving."

"Yeah? You want bruises that bad?" Gerry tickles under Jonny's chin. "My adorable slut wants to be hurt past the point of no return?"

Jonny laughs, shrugs his shoulder up and chin down, trapping Gerry's fingers. Tickling's more torturous than the best beating. "Yes, Master. Slut wants bruises. Ones that don't fade for the longest time."

Gerry wiggles his fingers, but doesn't pull them back. "Wonderful. Where does my slut want them?"

That tickles more and the instinct's to clench down harder, which Jonny does, for a second before lifting his head. "All over, Master." He's not thinking about the filming that has to start soon, just the pain, the intense pleasure of Gerry's hands hurting him. "Head to toe."

That's a lot of bruises. Might take all day. And that really isn't a problem at all. "All right, impertinent slut. Head to toe it is."

_Yes. Scored._ Jonny restrains himself from shouting. Just barely. His cock responds with great enthusiasm, though, twitching and jerking against this thigh. "Does Master have a preference for where he wants his slut?"

That's a very good question. Where does he want to hurt Jonny first? He's tempted to start from the bottom up, see what he can do to Jonny's thighs while Jonny's tied up and blindfolded, but he does love to watch Jonny's eyes when he's getting hurt. There's such neediness in them. He could start with Jonny's ears and neck, be a tease, and work up, but he does that all the time. It's their anniversary. Well, one of them. It should be special. "On the bed," he surprises himself by saying. "I'm going to fist you."

"You're what?" Jonny's surprised. It's the last option he expected. Not that he's going to complain. "Uh, yes, sir." It's not something they do a lot. He's not sure if they've every just _done_ it, without it being part of some roleplay. Not that he's going to argue. He might beg for the leather gloves. Jonny swallows, clearing his throat. "Bed. Of course. Where else. Makes sense." He's muttering as he turns, knee-walks to the bed's edge, climbs up on it and sprawls, not at all sure how he's supposed to be.

Okay, maybe he should have led up to that slower. Or given Jonny time to say no. Fisting's a big deal. Gerry goes over and sits on the bed. "Unless you'd rather do something else?"

"No, sir. It's fine. Slut wants to hurt for you, and that's definitely a way to hurt." Jonny blushes, crimson-scarlet spreading from cheeks to shoulders. "He likes the idea. A lot. Really."

Jonny looks so cute when he blushes. Gerry presses his thumb into Jonny's cheek, watching the colour spread. "Good boy. On your hands and knees."

Jonny scrambles, turning over, pushing up to hands and knees. There's a fleeting thought, a scamper through his brain, curious why Gerry doesn't want him on his back, but he doesn't question. It's not his place. He just quietly crosses his wrists under the pillow's edge and buries his head between his arms, spreading himself as wide open as he can.

"Good boy. Stay like that." Gerry pats Jonny's arse. "Feel free to start begging. I'm going to get the supplies."

"Start begging. Slut wants --" Jonny pauses, glances over his shoulder, watching Gerry move away from the bed. "Slut wants Master. That's pretty much all he thinks about. All the time."

"I know he does." Gerry reaches into the supply bag, then back over his shoulder at Jonny. "Going to have to be more specific. Do you have a preference on the glove?"

"Slave adores Master's leather driving gloves. Could he have that?"

Gerry grins. "I live to spoil you, love. Of course you can." He fetches the gloves and a nice bottle of lubricant, then goes into the bathroom to wash his hands carefully.

"Master does spoil his boy." Jonny's not going to complain about that either. "Slave needs to be sluttier to make up for being so pampered."

"Slave will do no such thing." Gerry takes off his shirt as he gets onto the bed behind Jonny. "I like my slave pampered. And I like him a slut." He snaps the glove on. "And I like him when he's a pampered slut."

Sigh. Squirm. It's the best reaction the slut can give. "Slave will do his best to be a good slut." There's another squirm as Jonny settle himself more, buries his head again in the crook of his arms, face pressed into the mattress, as much mentally bracing himself as physically. "Love you, Master."

"I love you, too, lad." Gerry squirts some of the lubricant onto his fingers and starts working two of them into Jonny. "Keep talking."

The leather's rough, the lube slick, and the prep from the morning doesn't do a lot to ease the passage. "Uh, about what, Master? How much slave wants to be a whore for you? How he is."

"Yeah, that's a good start." Fuck, he loves the feel of leather and the feel of Jonny. Together is just fucking sinful. Gerry scissors his fingers and strokes Jonny's prostate. "Tell me how much you love to be my slave and everything you've ever wanted me to make you do."

That's easy enough. Jonny knows the answers to those questions. "There's nothing more slave wants than to belong to Master. It completes him, gives him purpose." Jonny turns his head to the side as he starts talking, his words only half-muffled by the pillow. "He loves serving you, being on his knees for you, always on his knees if he could have it."

"And master loves seeing him there, right where he belongs." Such a gorgeous boy, and so responsive. "I love you on your knees."

"Want to crawl for you, hurt for you, bleed out for you and clean it up." Jonny stops short of saying 'lick it up," but that's in the back of his brain. "He wants Master to use him, push him to where there's nowhere to go except over the edge."

"That's a lad," Gerry says with approval, and slowly adds a third finger. "Keep talking. Tell master exactly how you need it."

"Fuck." Jonny jerks at the addition of the third finger. Feels tight, good. "Uh," he tries to get his thoughts together, "slave needs it worse than water. He needs Master's touch, just like that, scraping at him, turning him inside out."

"I see." Gerry does his best to keep his voice level. He twists his fingers inside Jonny. "How do you need it, slut? Hard? Hurting?"

"Slut's a masochist, Master," Jonny says, voice going up on octave on the last syllable. "Hell, he needs it to hurt so much he can't see straight, that his world goes black with the pain. Please, Master? Hurt him. Don't hold back."

"My slave needs to learn patience." Masochist says hurt him. Sadist says not yet. Gerry grins. He strikes his palm with his thumb, enjoying the feel of the leather, then squirts more lubricant on the glove. _It's never going to come off._ "Start begging now."

Jonny takes a deep breath. "Okay. Begging. Please, give your slut your hand. Fuck him." The leather's perfectly rough, scratching even with the layer of lube. "Oh, hell, please, use your whore for the hole he is."

"Yes, dear." Gerry stretches his fingers, then slides a fourth finger in. "How's that feel?"

"Tight. Painful." Jonny breathes out. "Best way. More. All of it."

Gerry's sure that it's painful in the best way. He could never imagine being fisted himself, but Jonny seems to enjoy it. And it doesn't have to be the beginning and the end of things. He'd promised Jonny bruises all over and intends to keep his promise. So Gerry speeds up, tucking his thumb in as soon as he can.

That's too fast, too sudden, and Jonny's clutching his fingers against the sheets, bunching and wadding them under the pillow. He wants the pain. He really does. All it takes is a bit of breathing, panting out in short rasps as he adjusts to the increased pressure, fullness.

Jonny clenches around him and Gerry slows down considerably. "That's a good boy," he murmurs. "Open for me. Let master in."

_Open for him. C'mon, Jonny._ It's easier said that done, not an immediate reaction, but Jonny slows his breathing down and concentrates on opening his body. "Yes, Master," he whispers. "Slut's trying to be good for you."

"I know he is. Trying very hard." Gerry rocks his fingers back and forth inside Jonny, slowly helping him. "And he's doing very well. Making master very proud of his good boy."

Jonny does open more, but it comes with a small trade-off, one Gerry really doesn't need to know about. Jonny's zoning, letting his world go black as he stares at the pillow. _Keep talking. Don't stop that._ "Boy's a slut, wants everything Master can give him."

"Yes, he is. A very good slut, and he's going to get everything." Gerry twists his fingers slightly. "Do you feel that, slut? Do you feel me in you?"

"Fuck, yes." The zone's light, easy, and Jonny can keep up the conversation without too much trouble. He squirms, pushing back. "Slut's a whore, just for his Master, and he likes the feeling, the twist of Gerry's fingers."

"Eager slut." Gerry turns his wrist slightly. "And that? Feel that, slave?"

"Yeah." Jonny's fingers dig into the sheet. It's intense, delicious pain. "Slave wants more. All of it." _Then what, Jonny? Going to zone on him completely. Oh, he'll love that._

The gloves only go past his wrist, and his boy did want leather. Gerry won't try to go further than that. Not today. Maybe some other time, he'll see how far he can push Jonny. But today's their anniversary. "Good pet," he praises, then pushes in half an inch. "Breathe, love. Keep breathing."

Breaths are short and deep, no matter what Gerry says, and the blackness is consuming, even though Gerry only has his fist inside Jonny's arse, and he's having a damned good anniversary. He wants more, though, the bruises, the pain. "Hurt slave? Beat him? Please."

"I will. Promise." Gerry takes a moment to breathe and he can't help but smirk. He has his slave right where he wants him, and, fuck, Jonny's gorgeous like this. So fucking needy. "You want it, slut? You want to be beaten with your arse sore?"

"Yes, Master. Fuck, yes. That's what your slut wants." Jonny doesn't scream the words, much to his amazement. He's on edge, wanting to be used to the point of breaking, but he's not the one in control. Never will be. He belongs to Gerry, and Gerry decides what pain he gets and how much and when. "Please, Master. Beat him."

"And spank him, while he's still sore." He'll like that. Jonny screams so well when he's hurting like that and can't sit down. They'll order in dinner and eat it on the bed. It's a perfect anniversary in the making. "Like that, whore? Want that?"

"Goddamnit, yes." That borders on a scream, Gerry's fingers working a particular kind of magic. "Spank him. Fuck him. Just hurt him so badly."

"Plan on it, love. I'm going to hurt you so much I need to gag you," Gerry punctuates the words with a slight twist of his fingers, "because you won't stop screaming."

That twist is just enough to have Jonny biting his lip, squelching the shout tickling his throat. The mere thought of hurting that much has his cock throbbing, aching, pressed thankfully into the mattress.

"Maybe we should go to the club," Gerry muses, and slides his hand in further. "Won't have to gag you there. Would you like that, slut?"

"Bloodyhellfuck." Jonny stops trying to hold back, not giving a damn if they whole neighborhood hears his screaming. The little extra push slams him over the edge, more than enough to make his cock drip, wetting the sheets. "Slut wants." His brain shuts down, black void engulfing. Slave doesn't have a clue what he wants anymore. He can't see beyond the pain.

"Good, good slut." Jonny's on the edge. Gerry can tell. "Can you come like this? With just my hand inside you? Can you, slut?"

_Stupid question._ "Yes, Master," Jonny says, words terse. "Slut can. Oh, yeah."

"Then do it. Right now, slut. Come for master."

It's not precisely _just_ from Gerry's hand, as Jonny can't deny the friction of the sheet. Doesn't matter. Most of it's because of Gerry, how those fingers are working inside Jonny's body, twisting and scraping and demanding the orgasm. He's coming almost before Gerry gets the words out, cock trapped and twitching, the scream incoherent, not made of real words but moans and groans at the sharp pain of the release.

Oh, _fuck_. Gerry can't take his eyes off Jonny. So gorgeous. So unbelievably gorgeous. "Good slut," he murmurs. "Good slave. Good boy. Good Jonny. Master loves you."

All he can hear is the _good_ and it echoes through whatever zone Jonny might be in. No matter how deep, there's always Master's voice calling him back. "Master's slut," he whispers, breathing ragged and hitching on every other breath out. There are too endorphins floating through his system for the soreness to matter, for any degree of real pain to have set in. It's all transitory, that perfect pain the masochist adores.

Gerry watches Jonny settle, then waits an extra minute before starting to wiggle his hand out. He keeps murmuring to Jonny, keeps reassuring him. He's a very good boy. Only a very good boy could take master like that. He pulls his fingers out and peels the glove off. "I'm going to get cleaned up," he says. "Okay?"

"Sure. Yeah. That's --" Jonny loses focus again, Gerry's hand out of him, his body going limp against the mattress, barely registering the huge wet spot, the stickiness. "Um, uh, Master needs his slave for that." It's sort of a question, but Jonny doesn't put enough energy on the inflection to make it sound like one. "Or not. Slut stay here."

"My slut is staying exactly where he is." That's not a request. It's very clearly an order, and Gerry knows that Jonny obeys orders. He's a good boy. And, fuck, he probably couldn't move right now if he wanted to. "Is that clear?"

Jonny turns his head more to the side, manages a half-smile. "Yes, Master, it's clear." _Thank God he doesn't have to move yet._ "Could slut ask for some water? Please."

"Of course he can." Gerry goes into the bathroom, washes his hands, then grabs a paper cup and fills it with water. He brings it back to Jonny. "Can you sit up?"

"Think so." Jonny shifts, pushes up on his side, slowly manages to move into what's a half-arsed sitting position, propped into the pillow. He holds out his hand for the cup. "Sore, but not horrible."

"Good boy." Gerry hands Jonny the cup. "Drink slowly."

Taking the cup, his hand slightly shaking as he brings it to his lips, Jonny sips at the water. His throat's dry and the water burns at first, splashing before it soothes. He takes several short drinks before he holds it away from his mouth. "Thank you for the present, Master," he murmurs. "Slave's enjoying his anniversary."

Gerry takes the cup from Jonny. "You're very welcome, love." He brushes the hair out of Jonny's face. "Have I told you lately that you're amazing?"

Jonny blushes, shaking his head against Gerry's hand. His hair's a bit longer than it used to be. It'll probably be up and out of his eyes again soon, for the film, but he likes that Gerry can brush it aside. "Not amazing. No, you haven't. And he's just your boy, Master, only amazing because you nurture it."

Gerry rolls his eyes. "Right. None of it was you. I'll keep that in mind." He lifts Jonny's chin. "You're amazing," he says. "You're the best boy a master could have. And I didn't have anything to do with it. You came that way."

"Maybe so, Pire," Jonny says softly, "but you took the boy and let him be your slave, and he wouldn't be anywhere near as good as you think he is if he didn't have you for a master."

_Fuck, I love you._ Gerry smiles and puts the cup down on the table. He wraps his arms around Jonny and holds him tight. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Jonny murmurs, face pressed into Gerry's chest. He slips his hands around Gerry's back, creeping them over still-warm flesh. "Always."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	168. jonnyleemiller: A little announcement

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/08/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/08/01/) 15:49:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62396&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62396) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62396) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62396&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**A little announcement** _  
**[very public]**

Slave spent weekend in shock because slave's going to be a father in another five months. Well, he knew that. And most of his friends know it. But on Friday we got to see the ultrasounds. And the first pictures of the twins are adorable.

They're **boys**!

We're going to have twin sons. Doctor's 98 percent sure about it. They never give you a hundred percent certainty on anything. But they looked like boys. All the right parts sticking out.

That means deciding on two boys' names. Not easy. Master and boy are still arguing over the right variations of the theme. And slave was really starting to think it'd be neat to have a little girl. Maybe next time.

By the way, things got cleared and "The Flying Scotsman" got the green light so he's back to work this week. Hood thing we're already in Scotland for the rest of the year. The boy should be more excited about work than he is, but it's a film he's wanted to do for several years and he couldn't just back out now. Anyone gets up Glasgow way, ring us up. And be sure to let us know if there's anything happening in London we should care about.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/doubting_thomas/profile)[**doubting_thomas**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/doubting_thomas/)  
2005-08-01 11:10 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?thread=89788&format=light#t89788))   
---|---  
Congratulations! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?replyto=89788&format=light))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ewan_mcgregor/profile)[**ewan_mcgregor**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ewan_mcgregor/)  
2005-08-05 01:27 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?thread=90044&format=light#t90044))   
---|---  
Hey, that's great! Dunno if extra congratulations are in order or what, but congratulations anyway. *grins*  
  
You're not really missing much here, though we're going to have our housewarming sometime this month, I think. Too bad you lot won't be down here. You haven't seen the flat at all yet, have you? I think it all got finalised after you left.  
  
Oh! Jude's thinking of getting a bike. How brilliant is that? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?replyto=90044&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?thread=90044&format=light#t90044))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-05 04:00 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?thread=90300&format=light#t90300))   
---|---  
Jude getting a bike?! Whoa. That's why the earth was moving up here. *g*  
  
When's the housewarming? We could probably slip down for an overnighter. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?replyto=90300&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?thread=90044&format=light#t90044))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?thread=90300&format=light#t90300))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ewan_mcgregor/profile)[**ewan_mcgregor**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ewan_mcgregor/)  
2005-08-06 12:12 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?thread=90556&format=light#t90556))   
---|---  
We haven't a date yet for the party, but one of us will let you know; hopefully you guys can make it down. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?replyto=90556&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/62396.html?thread=90300&format=light#t90300))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	169. gerard: Ger/JL: Porn and Pizza

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/08/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/08/08/) 19:06:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=103221&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=103221) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=103221) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=103221&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Porn and Pizza** _  
[players only]

  
It's dinnertime, but Gerry's in the mood for takeout, so he and Jonny had called around until they found a place that would deliver pizza. Gerry's washing up in the kitchen when the door rings. "Can you get it?" he calls.

"Sure thing, Pire." Jonny pulls himself from the floor, where he'd settled after coming in, jeans and Chucks still on, t-shirt pulled out. He stretches, riding the shirt up, uncovering the stylized M tattoo, and walks to the door. He pauses to retrieve his wallet and has the money out when he opens the door.

Gerry dries his hands on a dishtowel, then double-checks his fly as he peeks out. Great. Delivery boy's here. Gerry grabs some napkins and plates and sets the table.

Jonny gives the boy a generous tip, takes the pizza box and shuts the door behind him. "Your pizza's here, sir," he says, balancing the box on one hand. "One large, the works."

Gerry looks up. He grins. Jonny's got it perched on his hand like it's going to fall off and his wallet is still sticking up out of his pants. "I suppose you'll be wanting a tip for it, then?"

"Of course, sir." Jonny grins and moves over to the table, setting the box down. "It's hot, it's on time." He holds out his hand. "A couple pounds should be good."

That's a cheeky grin. Gerry'll spank him for that later. But for now, it seems his boy wants to be a delivery boy. _I live my life in a dirty porno._ "A couple pounds?" Gerry makes a show of looking at the pizza box, then up and down Jonny. "I don't think you're worth it. I'm sure the aroma of pizza in your car is more than enough."

"Aw, c'mon, mate," Jonny says, falling into the role. He likes these random moments, the way Gerry's mind works. "You can spare it. I got caught in traffic, had to walk the last block."

"No." Gerry opens the box and sighs happily. Smells delicious. If he fucks Jonny, it'll get cold, so he might as well eat now. "Sit down and explain to me why I should give you a tip." He looks behind himself and drops his voice. "My husband won't be home for several hours."

"Uh, what's that got to do with anything?" Jonny tilts his head, goes for the clueless look, eyes wide and smile innocent.

"Well," Gerry draws the syllable out and gives Jonny his dirtiest, more filthy look, one that's usually reserved for telling him to finger himself to orgasm. "I was thinking that we could get to know each other. You shouldn't have to go out in this weather."

Jonny knows that look. He can't help but squirm, no matter what role he's in. "Okay." He sits down, elbows on the table, leaning forward. "It's not that bad outside. I'm used to it. Gotta make the money, you know," he says, grinning, "like the tip you're not giving me."

"Who said I'm not giving it to you?" Gerry gives Jonny a mischievous grin. "I just think you have to earn in. And not slogging about in the heat. If you know what I mean."

"I have earned it. I mean --" Jonny stops, bites his lower lip. "Uh." He shakes his head slowly. "Gotta be more than two pounds for that."

"For what?" Gerry takes a large bite out of his slice.

"For whatever it is you're talking about me doing. It involves more than delivering pizza, I'm betting."

Gerry chews and swallows. He dabs at his mouth with a napkin. "Please eat," he says, completely ignoring Jonny's objection. "It's very good. You certainly rushed it over, I'll give you that." Then Gerry winks. "Do you normally rush to fulfillment?"

Jonny picks up a piece, bites off the end, talks while chewing. "No. Not usually. Not if it's something I enjoy."

"And what do you enjoy, lad?"

_Oh, fuck, don't do that._ Jonny shoves the rest of the pizza into his mouth to squelch the moan. _Don't start with lad._ "I don't know. Lots of things. Fast cars. Bikes. Guys." He gets a notion, a wicked glint. "Shoving 'em against walls and shagging 'em senseless."

Oh. _Oh._ Gerry smirks. "You do, do you? You like to shove boys against walls and fuck them? You like to take control, shove your cock up their arses?" He licks his lips. Slowly. "I don't think you do. I think you like to be on the bottom. I like you like to be the one controlled, the one taken advantage of against those hard, cold walls."

Jonny squirms, just a touch, trying to get comfortable again in the chair. "Nah, not me." He's playing for nonchalance, failing miserably. "Never been fucked like that. I'm always the one doing it."

"I don't believe you." Gerry takes another slice and polishes it off. "I think that's exactly what you are. I think you're always getting fucked. Am I wrong?"

"Don't think you'd believe I'm a virgin either," Jonny says, swallowing the last of the pizza bites, "but I'm closer to it than the slut getting shagged against the wall."

Gerry doesn't believe him for a second, and it's not just because he fucked Jonny against a wall just last week. The delivery boy looks innocent, but Gerry can hardly believe he's a virgin. Still, it might be fun to seduce and corrupt an innocent. "If you say so," he says. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Not like one I live with or anything," Jonny says. "You got a husband, you said. What's he like?"

Now that's a tricky question. _Think, Gerry._ "Overbearing," Gerry says, then almost blushes. "He's, uh, he knows exactly what he wants. And sometimes that's good."

_He is not overbearing._ Jonny resists the urge to pout. Just barely. The near-blush on Gerry's cheeks is enough to stop him. It's almost adorable. "Doesn't sound like your type. Too assertive."

"Well, I don't know." The blush is on in full. "Like I said, it can be sexy. I like someone who knows what he wants." There. He can salvage this through there. Gerry drops his voice to a purr. "Do _you_ know what you want?"

"Yeah. My tip." Jonny grins.

Why, that...! Gerry grins. "Impertinent boy. And how do you propose to earn it?"

"Guess I could suck you off. That's the kinda thing you keep hinting at." Jonny shrugs, picks up a second slice of pizza and eats half of it in one bite. "Or," he mumbles, "you could fuck me. I wouldn't complain."

"And do you normally do this, deliver pizza and then throw yourself at people for tips?" Gerry winks. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I'm sure it keeps you in wonderful shape."

_Slave will not strangle master. No. He'll be good boy._ "Sure. Whatever." Jonny chews on the rest of the pizza. "You want to see just how good the shape is?"

"Uh huh." Gerry closes the pizza box. It'll keep, and they can eat it cold later. "I want to see what I'm getting for my money."

That moves them back into more familiar territory. Stripping. Putting on the show. Jonny pushes back from the table, stands up. He's licking pizza sauce from the corner of his mouth as he puts his foot up on the chair, unlaces the Chucks, first the right and then the left, then straightens, sneakers still on and feet back on the floor, snagging the hem of his shirt and rolling it up his chest. Most of the bruises from recent play have faded and his upper body's marked more by ink. He tugs the shirt up over his head.

"How much money we talking? We settle that one?"

Jonny is the sexiest man alive when he does that. Under the table, Gerry's fingers make quick work of his fly and he starts stroking his cock. "You wanted a couple pounds." _C'mon, love, show me what a two-pound-whore does._ "You'll get a bonus if you impress me enough."

Jonny smiles, tosses the shirt across the room and slides his hands back down his chest, pulling his fingers over his nipples, pausing and twisting one between finger and thumb while his other hand continues, rubbing over the silver ring in his navel. He whimpers as he tugs it, the ripple effect intense and obvious, his jeans tightening around his growing erection.

_Fuck._ Gerry whimpers. Jonny's such a tease. Such a great fucking tease. "Harder," he whispers. "Hurt yourself harder."

"Harder," Jonny echoes, even as his fingers tighten on his nipple, twisting and pulling it, then pulling back and popping it, open palm, flat force that makes him wince from the sting. "That what you want?"

"Fuckyes." Gerry's hand speeds up on his cock. "Harder, boy. Hurt yourself."

Jonny continues with the twisting, alternating it with slaps and tugs, and he jerks at the ring. _Fuckhellshite, that hurt._ Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. The ripple slams into his cock and brain simultaneously, turning his vision bright red and then the darkest black, and Jonny's full into the zone.

Gerry can see Jonny go under, but it's all right. He's paying attention and he'll keep Jonny from falling too hard. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out his wallet, and puts two pounds on the table. "Come here," he orders.

He fell fast, hard, but not so deep into the zone he can't focus on Gerry, or respond when called. Jonny moves forward, barely catching himself before he falls to his knees, instinct heavy in his mind, clouding the roleplay. "Yeah," he murmurs, glancing at the money on the table. "You want something else?"

"A blowjob." Gerry pushes the chair back and pulls his pants down. "Right now. On your knees."

Jonny doesn't drop as fast as he normally would. Hell, why would a delivery boy, he thinks, but he gets down onto the floor, settles onto his knees and leans forward, not wasting time in taking Gerry's cock into his mouth, slurping his tongue up underneath the swollen shaft. "Hmm, yummy," he murmurs before sinking completely, starting to suck with the earnest enthusiasm of a guy shuffling pizzas around for a living.

Gerry never ceases to be amazed by how Jonny's technique changes depending on the roleplay. It's not as eager at the puppy, but it's clear that Jonny wants to do well and earn his money. Gerry can understand that, so he gives Jonny a bit of help, pushing Jonny's head forward.

He doesn't need the push, but Jonny's not going to balk about it. He sucks harder, concentrating on taking Gerry as deep as he can, truly working for the tip he's trying to earn. _You'd make one helluva whore, boy._ There's more than a fleeting thought that maybe he should consider a different line of work. Or maybe he is a whore who's pretending to be something else. Either way, he has Gerry's cock down his throat and that's all he wants at the moment.

That's all Gerry wants at the moment also. He groans as Jonny's mouth works him over, then starts fucking Jonny's mouth.

The delivery boy might gag a bit at the sudden shove, the intensive fucking of his throat, but it's hard for Jonny to add that touch of reality when he's so used to the rough way Gerry can take him. He just opens wider, braces his hands on the chair beside Gerry's legs and rides out the fucking.

That's a good boy. The delivery boy's a bit of a slut. Gerry'll have to spank him. He makes a mental note to get Jonny into a uniform as soon as humanly possible, then rip it off of him. With that image held in his mind, Gerry comes hard down Jonny's throat.

Slurp. Swallow. Open wider. Take it all in. Jonny's very good at what he does, especially sucking cock, and he greedily drinks down every drop of Gerry's come, sucking hard until the cock starts to soften, probably past the point of it being too sensitive.

It is too sensitive, but Gerry keeps Jonny close for just a moment longer. He loves it like this, when it's starting to hurt. He knows Jonny only does it because he loves it.

Jonny doesn't pull back until Gerry makes that first move toward releasing him. He swipes his tongue over the head as he draws away, kneels back on his heels. "So, that earn me a better tip?" He smiles, going for innocent sincerity, most likely failing.

Gerry gives Jonny what he figures is his sappiest grin ever, but he doesn't care. "Yes. Three pounds for such a good job." He's going to get swatted for that, but he can't bring himself to care.

"Fuck, mate, that blow was spot-on. I should get 20." Jonny smirks. "Or at least an invite to stay over."

"You should have negotiated price beforehand." Gerry twirls his fingers on Jonny's cheek. "Do you have any other deliveries to make?"

"No. You were the last." Jonny tilts his head, licks Gerry's finger.

"Good." Gerry wishes he'd planned ahead. He could have pulled a collar around Jonny's neck and growled that he's not going anywhere, that he should know better than to go into strange people's houses and eat their food, but he didn't plan ahead. Damn. Well, he'll have to do that later. "I'm keeping you," he says instead. "You're not going anywhere."

"Not going anywhere." Jonny squirms, trying his damndest to ignore his cock, which is demanding more attention with every touch of Gerry's hand.

" _Ever._ Not going anywhere ever." There. That should make the point. Gerry scratches under Jonny's chin. "Now wank for me."

Jonny tilts his head down, scrunching for a moment before straightening, his collar tightening at the motions. "You want me to jerk off." He cocks his head. "I'm definitely spending the night after that."

"Didn't I just say you were?" Gerry reaches up and starts stroking Jonny's cheek. "You're staying and you're wanking for me, and that's not up for debate."

"Yeah, mate. Whatever you say." Jonny moves his hand down to his jeans, slips fingers under the waistband, the denim loose enough to slide down his hips when pushed. He pulls his cock free, grasping it firmly, stroking with solid, slow pulls down and then back up.

That's a good lad. He puts on such nice shows for master. Gerry keeps his eyes on Jonny, but grabs another slide of pizza from the box. No need to go hungry while indulging in a little torture.

Gradually he picks up speed, working fingers into a fist around his cock. Masturbation's never been something Jonny's been into, at least not exhibitionist. He's never been one for public display. But he loves doing this, as long as it's for Gerry.

Gerry loves watching Jonny do this for him. There's something primal about it, something desperate. He always knows he owns Jonny like this. Jonny's only doing this because he was ordered to, because Gerry's watching. "Keep going," he orders. "And let me know how much you love it."

"Love it? It's wanking." Jonny jerks his cock a bit rougher than he plans. "Whoa. That's good." In role, he's nicely startled. Even in reality, Jonny's taken by surprise at the sharp shock of sensation. "Getting off, mate. What's to love or not?"

"Exactly." Gerry licks his lips as he watches. "And I suppose you want to come like this."

_Don't beg. It's not in character._ "Well, yeah. Sure." Jonny picks up the pace, fisting his cock through curled fingers, harder and faster as the seconds pass.

"Then do it."

"Okay. Just me a second." Jonny switches his technique just a touch, adding a twist at the end, jerking his cock hard. Once. Twice. And then he's coming. "Oh, fuck. God, yes. Fuck, good." He paints his hand, come streaking his fingers and dampening his jeans.

Jonny's such a good boy. Gerry licks his lips, then leans forward. "Lick it up," he whispers.

The immediate reaction is for Jonny to pull his hand up to his lips, stick out his tongue and lick. He starts and then pauses. "I should charge you extra for this. S'nothing like pepperoni."

"You'll get a bigger tip," Gerry says, not taking his eyes off Jonny. "Keep going."

"Ew," Jonny says, making a face as he licks his fingers. "You tasted better." He grins and quickly finishes.

"I'm sure I do." Gerry pats his knee. "Crawl over here and I'll give you your tip."

"Crawl? It's like three steps. How 'bout I walk?"

"No. Crawl."

Jonny shrugs. In character, he's not in a mood to argue. In his heart, he knows he shouldn't. The crawl isn't great. Hell, it's barely good. But it gets the job done and puts Jonny at Gerry's knees.

"Passable." Gerry pets Jonny's hair. "Still hungry?"

"A bit. Could scarf another couple pieces," Jonny says. "You got anything to drink?"

"Don't ask." Gerry grins. "I need a few minutes to recover. Come up here."

"Huh? I want a soda." Jonny smiles. "What's up here? On your lap?"

"On the chair. I'll get some Pepsi."

Jonny climbs up onto the chair, settles against its back. "Over ice. Please?"

"Of course. Your tip's on the table," Gerry goes on as he disappears into the kitchen. He comes back with Pepsi over ice for Jonny and a can for himself. "I'll factor in wanking."

Jonny picks up the money and pockets it before reaching for the Pepsi. "Thanks, mate." He takes a long sip, wetting his throat, and sets the glass down, reaching for another pizza slice. "Wanking's always a good thing to factor in."

"Very true." Gerry takes out his wallet. "Hm. Would a picture of my husband being cute suffice?" Probably not, though it really is a cute picture of Jonny.

"Sure. If he's cute enough, I might wanna do him." Jonny leans in, grins insanely. "You guys do three-ways?"

_Why, you've multiple personalities?_ Gerry winks at Jonny. "Not usually, but for the right person, I could convince him. You interested?"

"Maybe. I'll sleep on it." Jonny finishes off the pizza, goes back to drinking his Pepsi. "Let you know in the morning."

Gerry grins. _Yes, dear._ "All right." He runs his fingers through his hair. "One problem, though. We're low on beds, so you're going to have to bunk with me."

Jonny laughs, nearly spewing the soda. "Hell, mate, I just sucked you off. I think we can sleep together."

"Oh, good." Gerry makes a show of looking very relieved. "Because, see, my husband's going to be home soon, and he makes it a practice to fuck whoever's in bed." Gerry's grin grows mischievous. "I hope you don't mind waking up to find yourself getting fucked."

_Fuck whoever's in bed._ Jonny laughs harder, starts coughing. "I give. Stop."

Gerry inwardly cheers. Finally he wasn't the first one to break role. "What?" His grin is so wide it hurts. "You don't want to get fucked?"

"Hell, yes." Jonny leans over and gives Gerry a quick kiss. He doesn't care about breaking role. "Boy wants to be fucked awake by his gorgeous husband."

"You need to start waking up later, then. Or taking naps." Gerry returns the kiss.

"It'll have to be naps," Jonny says between kisses, "or slave will just have to nudge Master awake and then pretend to fall back asleep."

"Naw, wouldn't work." Gerry slides his hand beneath Jonny's shirt and tweaks his nipples. "I'd know you were faking."

"Ouch." It's fake, but Jonny gives it a damned good bit of sincerity. "Wanna curl up with a movie?"

"Would love to." Gerry kisses Jonny's cheek. "Any ideas?"

"Whatever's on'll be fine. Don't really care about the flick, just the being with you."

"Okay." Gerry smiles. "Love you. Let's move to the couch."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/103221.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	170. jonnyleemiller: Jonny/Ger: Roles collide (or, it's not easy thinking baby names when you're naked and hard)

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/08/)-[14](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/08/14/) 12:18:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62906&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62906) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62906) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=62906&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Jonny/Ger: Roles collide (or, it's not easy thinking baby names when you're naked and hard)** _  
**[players only. occurs sunday, august 14, in glasgow. the film referred to is _the flying scotsman_ , which jonny's just started work on.]**

  
The film's in pre-production, and while Jonny's sure it's going to come off this time, he's finding it hard to relax. Maybe it's that his plans for months of doing nothing but serving Gerry have been disrupted, and being a slave has to come in intervals, kneeling for hours here and there. He's wanting more, though, something he can't put his finger on. He's walking around the house in one of Gerard's shirts, a pale blue one with too-long sleeves, and white athletic socks, picking up laundry and trying to set his mind to the day's chores.

Gerry's sitting in the kitchen, flipping through a baby book. He spots Jonny as he comes in, and calls. "What about Benjamin?"

"Benjamin. Who's he?" Jonny grabs a rag from the edge of the sink, continues on through the kitchen to the flat's tiny laundry area.

"Middle name?" Gerry grins. Jonny's obviously barely listening. This could be fun. He raises his voice. "Are you wearing underwear?"

"Middle name." Jonny shoves the clothes into the washer, dumps in some soap and turns it on. "For the boys." It takes him a second to catch up with Gerry's conversation. "Uh, no. To both."

"All right." Gerry flips the book further along. "What about Steven? And take that shirt off."

"Don't like Steven. Had a friend once named that, pissed your boy off." Jonny walks back into the kitchen, over to where Gerry's sitting. "What's wrong with James? Like it."

"It just doesn't sound right." Gerry looks up at Jonny. "And I told you to take that shirt off."

"You did? Oh. Sorry." Jonny doesn't worry with unbuttoning the shirt. He just pulls it off over his head and drops it onto the table. That leaves him in just the socks, a rather nice '70s porn appearance if he thinks about it. "Okay. There. We settled on Simon, though. Right?"

"For one of them, yes. Can't name them both Simon." Jonny looks extremely fuckable like that. Gerry isn't going to jump him while they're deciding on this, but that doesn't mean he can't have some fun. "Touch your cock. You still want Sean?"

"Yeah, still want Sean." Jonny moves his hand, touches his fingers to his cock. Doesn't do more than that. Just touches. "And his namesake will dote on him."

"Does doting mean babysit?" Gerry sits back in the chair so he can see Jonny's cock better. "Stroke your cock. I still like Sebastian."

"Yeah, he and Jacqui both said they'd sign up." Jonny's mind is having trouble switching back and forth, one second the husband discussing baby names, the next the obedient slave. He's slow in rubbing his fingers down his cock. "Are you getting something out of this?" he asks without realizing the words are coming out, breathing out. "Sebastian's geeky."

"Merely the joy of controlling you." Gerry crosses his arms. "Does my slave have a problem with that? And Simon's plenty geeky."

"No, slave has no problem with that." Jonny stills his hand. "Sorry, Pire, uh, Master, slave isn't altogether right now. He's having trouble focusing. Too much assaulting his senses."

"Poor boy." Gerry has no sympathy whatsoever. "I didn't say you could stop touching yourself, but you may kneel if you want." He flips through the book again. "What about Thomas?"

"No. Uh, yes. Thomas is nice." Jonny sinks to his knees, more graceful than he imagined he'd be, and starts moving his hand again, slow and random, obviously not concentrating.

"Somewhat better, but faster." Gerry puts the book down. "Sean Thomas?"

"Better. Faster. Sean Thomas." The thoughts are getting more and more jumbled. Jonny speeds up, making his fingers into a fist and fucking his cock through the hole. "No. Not right." Even he's not sure what he's talking about.

"Good boy." Gerry frowns. "What's not right?"

"Can't concentrate on names _and_ sex. Don't know which side of the brain to use."

"You don't?" Poor, poor boy. With an evil master to torment him. "Then use both, and keep touching. What about Lawrence?"

"Lawrence? Fuck, no. That's just stupid." Jonny's voice shoots up an octave, nearly cracking. He jerks his cock hard, rocks back, sitting down against his heels. "Bloody hell, we're not naming any son of ours Lawrence."

"Jesus. All right." Gerry closes the book. Fuck. So they won't do the names. Fine. They can do that later. But Jonny's just begging for pain, if not punishment. He'll fuck him now, decide on punishment later. Jesus. "Close your eyes."

Jonny's breathing hard. He closes his eyes, still sitting back. He can't focus, can't get his bearings, but the darkness helps.

"Good boy. Stay right there." Gerry stands up and fetches a blindfold. "How much longer on the laundry?" he asks, coming back into the kitchen from behind Jonny.

"Uh, at least 20 minutes." Jonny's disoriented more, Gerry's voice coming from behind him. He doesn't open his eyes though. "It's on double rinse."

"Good. Plenty of time." Gerry fastens the blindfold around Jonny's eyes, then kneels down behind him.

The blindfold touches his face and Jonny shrugs his shoulders down, the stress leaving as the blackness becomes more complete. "Time for what?" he murmurs.

Gerry leans in close and whispers in Jonny's ear. "Time for me to play." He wraps his arms around Jonny's waist and starts stroking his cock.

Jonny leans back. "Feels good." He focuses on the touch of fingers, the slide of skin against skin. "Not sure what's wrong. Just out of it."

"That's okay." Probably the pressure of the film when Jonny's figured that he'd be able to relax while dealing with pre-twins things. Gerry understands. Still a little angry about having his names brushed off, but he does understand. "I'm just going to relax you." He licks around the curl of Jonny's ear and bites down hard.

"Uh, fuck." The bite's unexpected, more so because Jonny can't see what's coming. He's focusing on Gerry's voice, his touch. The bite doesn't necessarily relax, either, coupled with the cock stroking. "Yeah. Relax."

"Yeah." Slyly. "Eventually." Gerry licks over the bite, then switches ears abruptly and bites Jonny's left ear.

Jonny moans, his body going limp in Gerry's arms. The bites are more acute, sharper than anything he's experienced. He lets himself quietly float on the sensation.

That's a good boy. Let master take over. Gerry nibbles more on Jonny's ear, then starts up a steady rhythm on Jonny's cock. He loves the feel of Jonny against his hands and he loves the way Jonny reacts against him.

It's a slow descent, but Jonny lets go, his whole body relaxing as bites turn to nibbles, Gerry's hands work over Jonny's cock. He unconsciously slows his breathing, drops his heart rate, allowed to concentrate just on one thing, on how it feels to sink underneath his lover.

Gerry slides his hands up and down Jonny's cock. "Good boy," he whispers. Jonny has a point. This is much more fun than choosing baby names. "Master's right here."

_Master's right here._ The words echo. _Master will catch you if you fall, Jonny. It's okay._ Jonny needs this, the grounding, knowing he's connected, based in _this_ man. It's in these moments he can blend everything, be husband and slave, lover and friend. He doesn't have to think about it, just react, soft moans and murmurs.

"That's a good boy." Gerry loves the little sounds Jonny makes. Means he's happy, content. "Does my boy want to come for me?"

"Boy wants to please Master," Jonny murmurs, half his brain knowing it's not the _right_ answer, but too relaxed to focus on anything more than that, just being there for his master. "He wants to come, but he likes this."

"Master likes this, too." And master doesn't think his boy's far enough along to come, but that's never stopped him before. "He could do this all day, if boy wants to."

"Please. Oh, god, yes," Jonny moans, "please, don't stop."

"Don't plan on it, pet." Gerry keeps stroking Jonny's cock, nice and slow. "Master's not going anywhere."

For the first time in minutes, Jonny moves, stretching his arms and clutching his fingers at Gerry's hips, pulling himself back tighter. "Boy knows," he whispers. "He trusts Master to be here."

Gerry smiles behind Jonny. "Good boy. Love you."

"Love you, Master." _So damn much I can't focus on anything else._ Jonny slips deeper, blinks once before closing his eyes again, letting the blindfold's darkness meld with the zone's, sink him to where he's floating, held only by the tenuous touch of Gerry's voice. It's where he's most vulnerable _and_ most safe, where there's nothing outside his mind to cloud his judgment.

Gerry holds Jonny's cock tighter, but keeps the rhythm. He doesn't want to shock his boy, just get him to relax. "I could fuck you like this," he whispers. "On the floor, blindfolded, with your hands tied above you. Fuck you like that."

"Oh _fuckyes_ please." The words are barely a whisper, almost no sound at all. On the floor, blindfolded, Jonny can't think of many things better.

"Then again," Gerry goes on, teasing, "that might not be a good way to relax my boy. Would a hard fucking relax him?"

"Yes," Jonny murmurs, slightly louder, words slurred, "fucking would relax him."

"Sounds like he's already relaxed." Gerry raises his right hand and starts stroking the skin around Jonny's nipples, figure-eighting between them. "Are you relaxed, Teak?"

"Yes, Master." So relaxed he's almost purring.

"That's master's good boy. So relaxed." Gerry tweaks Jonny's right nipple, then his left one. "Still relaxed?"

Jonny's body jerks, instinct at the sudden pain, nipples twisted just right, his mind not flinching. "Relaxed enough, Master," he mutters.

"Hmm. Yes, I think you are." Without warning, Gerry tugs hard on Jonny's navel ring.

It's not only Jonny's body that jerks this time. The shiver slams into his spine, the ripple of pain shooting through his stomach, groin, down his legs. "Aww." He whimpers. "Oh, damn." It's good enough to make him want to come. Right then. But he doesn't. He releases whatever energy he has left into Gerry's arms, utterly relaxed.

"My boy wants?" Gerry knows how to be a cruel master even without splitting his boy between baby names and sex. He strokes Jonny's cock and yanks hard at Jonny's nipples, then at his ring. "Does he?"

"Boy wants," Jonny says, echoing Gerry's words. "Much."

"And what does my boy want?" Gerry asks innocently, crushing Jonny's foreskin between two fingers.

"Fuck." It's what he wants and what he's thinking, his foreskin pinched sharply. He blinks, still nothing but darkness, still soothing. "Please, Pire, fuck your boy."

"No. Not until you're ready." Ready, of course, meaning so desperate and on edge, it's visible from Mars.

_Until you're ready._ When's that, Jonny wonders, knowing he's on edge right now, ready for whatever Gerry wants to give him. His body temperature's rising despite his slowed breathing, his heart racing no matter what he tries to tell it. "Master, your boy wants you," he whispers. "Needs you."

"I know you do." Gerry makes a circle with his fingers and starts fucking Jonny's cock that way. Anything to drive his boy insane.

Insane. Happily sinking into the depths of some other reality, where there's nothing but touch and voice. "Want. Need. Please." It becomes a litany, repeated over and again.

After enough repetitions, Gerry decides that he's had enough. "Good lad," he murmurs into Jonny's ear. "Now master wants you on the floor."

_Good. Slave wants to be on the floor._ Jonny smiles and leans forward, letting body weight and momentum carry him to the floor, hands and knees. _Good lad does as he's told._ "Master fuck boy now?"

"Boy needs to stop anticipating master." But Gerry grins. "Yes, master fuck boy now." _Me Tarzan, you...John._ "Is boy ready for master?"

"Boy sorry. He's eager." Jonny turns his head, smiles. "Boy more than ready."

"Good boy." Gerry takes off his pants, then gets into position behind Jonny. "Start begging."

"Please." Jonny starts begging, as much with words as actions, pushing back. "Slave wants you, so much."

"And I want slave." Always has. And now he's fucking him on the floor. Funny how these things happen. "Close your eyes." He knows it doesn't make a difference with the blindfold, but Gerry wants Jonny tensed and ready when he starts pushing in.

"Eyes closed, Master." Jonny wonders why it matters, for a split second before he obeys, blinking once and then closing his eyes tight enough for the strange whiteness to take over. He pushes his hands against the floor, trying to brace for what's to come.

"Good boy," Gerry murmurs, then pushes in slowly. "Keep them closed."

There's no risk of Jonny doing anything but that, his eyes so tightly closed he's oblivious to the world, nothing but the slow push of Gerry's cock into his arse in his mind. "Yes, Master," he murmurs. "Please use your boy, your pleasure."

Gerry doesn't need an engraved invitation. He starts fucking Jonny as fast as he can, groaning his boy's name under his breath. He's not the one blindfolded, but he might as well be. He couldn't keep his eyes open to save his life.

It's hard to brace himself, the rug slippery against the hardwood floor, Gerry slamming into his body, unrelenting. With his eyes closed and the blindfold on, Jonny is focused on just that, the pounding, the way Gerry's cock fills him, his own muscles clenching in instinctive retaliation to the invasion. Ecstasy. Pure. Simple. He moans, whimpers when Gerry twists a particular way, shoves in a little harder.

Such an eager boy. Such a good boy. Gerry doubts this is relaxing either of them, but that doesn't matter. He digs his nails into Jonny's skin as he comes hard.

Jonny doesn't shout. There's barely a sound at all from his throat as Gerry comes, when Gerry's nails dig in. He's silently exploding, his whole body shaking.

Gerry groans against Jonny's back, then starts pulling out. "Christ, Teak..." He swallows hard and opens his eyes all the way. "You're brilliant."

It's hard, but Jonny's gotten better about not contradicting when Gerry praises. His head's still down, eyes still closed, but the blush is intense, warming his cheeks. "Thank you, Master."

"Mm." Gerry slides his hand up Jonny's back and strokes his collar. "Want the blindfold off, pet?"

"No," Jonny says quickly. "Please, Pire, just a few more minutes." It's solidly grounding, the darkness, and Jonny's reluctant to give it up too soon. "Would you?" His voice is soft, the words hesitant. "Keep doing that. Hold your slave."

Gerry wasn't planning on going anywhere. "Of course, love." He wraps his arms around Jonny and holds him tight. "Better?"

"Just right, sir." Better than right. Perfect. Being held by the only person in the world who matters. Jonny touches his hand to Gerry's, leans back, relaxing even more than before. "Just what boy needs."

"I know." Gerry nuzzles Jonny's hair and sighs happily. He could fall asleep like this. Fuck the laundry.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	171. jonnyleemiller: [locked to gerry]

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/08/)-[14](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/08/14/) 23:12:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63007&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63007) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63007) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63007&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[locked to gerry]**_  
Filming's been put on hold till the 23rd, or at least they don't need your boy for a week. Something about arranging for a set. Or maybe it was a bike. Slave was preoccupied during the phone call.

Slave wonders if Master would like to put his free time to better use than PSP games and downloading music.

Oh, took a photo of boy in his new socks and made an icon. They say "slave" so there's no question who they belong to.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-08-15 06:40 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=90655&format=light#t90655))   
---|---  
I don't steal your socks. That one time doesn't count, and it was for a good cause. Bet you didn't even miss them.  
  
What kind of better use of free time did my slave have in mind? Is it torturing you until you give up on the notion of naming one of our kids James? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?replyto=90655&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=90655&format=light#t90655))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-15 06:44 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=90911&format=light#t90911))   
---|---  
*kisses* Maybe you had a reason, maybe you didn't. Boy's socks vanished and he hadn't even gotten them to the dryer.  
  
We're naming one of the boys James. No amount of torture's going to change that, Pire. Simon James, in fact. Your boy decided that this morning in the shower.  
  
Master could hurt slave. A lot. And slave could pamper Master. Baths, massages. He'll even cook Master's favorite meal as many times as Master wants to eat it this week. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?replyto=90911&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=90655&format=light#t90655))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=90911&format=light#t90911))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-08-15 06:50 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91167&format=light#t91167))   
---|---  
They'll turn up when you least expect it, like when you're jumped in an alleyway, thrown into a van, and taken to a place of my choosing for a little reeducation.  
  
  
Teak, lad, I hate the name James. There aren't enough blowjobs in the world to make up for how much I loathe and despise that name. What's wrong with Simon Jonathan?  
  
  
I'll take you up on the massage, the meal, and I'm assuming you won't mind being my towel boy after a long, hot shower. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?replyto=91167&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=90911&format=light#t90911))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91167&format=light#t91167))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-15 06:59 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91423&format=light#t91423))   
---|---  
Ooooohhhh, love that icon. Love those jeans. *grins* And the bracelet.  
  
If not blowjobs, how about beatings? Enough of those in the world? And Simon Jonathan doesn't look right. Sean Jonathan, maybe. Might work.  
  
Boy going to practice crawling with hot towels now. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?replyto=91423&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91167&format=light#t91167))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91423&format=light#t91423))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-08-15 07:09 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91679&format=light#t91679))   
---|---  
I like Sean Jonathan. It looks nice.  
  
Don't want a hot towel. Come back here and tell me what's wrong with Sebastian. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?replyto=91679&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91423&format=light#t91423))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91679&format=light#t91679))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-15 07:19 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91935&format=light#t91935))   
---|---  
Boy doesn't like Sebastian. Boy wants some part of Master in the boys' names. That's why he likes James.  
  
And why don't you want hot towels? Part of the massage. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?replyto=91935&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91679&format=light#t91679))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91935&format=light#t91935))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-08-15 07:23 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=92191&format=light#t92191))   
---|---  
Is the only reason you don't want Sebastian because you want the baby to have some part of my name?  
  
  
I like hot towels; I just want to finish this discussion before getting distracted by sex. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?replyto=92191&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=91935&format=light#t91935))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=92191&format=light#t92191))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-15 07:25 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=92447&format=light#t92447))   
---|---  
No. Slave doesn't like Sebastian. Never has. Too damned British. Snobby.  
  
Ooooh, we're going to get distracted by sex? Should boy change his socks? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?replyto=92447&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=92191&format=light#t92191))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=92447&format=light#t92447))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-08-15 07:28 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=92703&format=light#t92703))   
---|---  
Dear, _you're_ British. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?replyto=92703&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63007.html?thread=92447&format=light#t92447))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	172. gerard: Ger/JL: Dinner with the Ex

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/08/)-[17](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/08/17/) 20:00:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106443&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106443) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106443) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106443&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Dinner with the Ex** _  
[players only. While in Glasgow, Gerry and JL meet up with Gerry's ex, [Conner](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memories.bml?user=gerard&keyword=Conner&filter=all), and Conner's dominant, Jesse. Embarrassing stories abound.]

  
Introductions have been made, surprise has been expressed over Gerry's status as a teetotaler, and the ice has been broken. The four of them are sitting around the table and Gerry can't stop staring at Conner. Jesus Christ, he looks so different.

Jonny's not feeling quite as awkward as he thought he would, or maybe it's that Conner isn't what he expected, or it's just that his knee is brushing against Gerry's leg under the table and that's comforting enough to make any strangeness less so. But he's totally unsure about what small talk to make, so he sips at his drink for a minute, staring at his husband's ex-lover. _Nice looking._

Conner's cleaned up well. His hair isn't dyed bright green anymore and he's actually wearing a suit and tie. Gerry would have recognized him, but they've been chatting for about five minutes and he's still doing double takes. And from the cheek-splitting grins Conner's been giving him, Conner's noticed.

"You got the memo that I'm a respectable attorney now, yeah?" Conner teases. "We do things like court dates and business lunches."

"Jesus." Gerry squeezes Jonny's thigh under the table. "Still got your tattoos?"

"They don't exactly come off in the shower, Ger."

"Know that." Gerry can't even pretend to scowl. "Don't come off all high and mighty. You've got the advantage. No pictures of you in the paper. You're used to me like this."

"Not exactly true." Conner looks to Jonny. "Don't have your husband hanging off you all the time."

Jonny laughs at the exchange. He can sympathize with Conner on the tattoos. Doesn't quite have the courage yet to ask about them, curious as he might be. "Is he hanging off you?" Jonny looks at Gerry. "Don't mean to be."

"You're fine," Gerry says. "Conner likes to lie."

"We call it exaggerate. Embellish, even."

"Yeah, he's definitely a lawyer. Sounds just like you, Pire." Jonny settles back and rolls up his sleeves a couple turns, making each cuff lay flat before continuing. "Randomly inserts big words, too, he bets."

"Systematically," Conner says, stretching out the word, then giggling. "Pire's you?" He asks Gerry.

"Short for vampire. The boy's Teak."

"Which is short for antiques, as in dealer, which was the role the boy had." Jonny cocks his head, grins. "It's kinda woven itself around our lives. Got the tatt even."

"Really?" Conner grins. "Show you mine if you show me yours."

Jonny blushes. "Uh, can't show you that one without Master's permission." He pushes his sleeves up higher, revealing the rat buried in the crook of his right elbow and the word stamina on his left forearm. "Everything else is under cover."

Conner exchanges glances with Jesse, who nods. Conner shrugs. "I can go all the way off. Gerry?"

Gerry leans in close and whispers in Jonny's ear. "Whatever you're comfortable with, Teak."

"Maybe not all the way," Jonny murmurs. "Can definitely do the shirt."

"Okay." Gerry brushes a kiss across Jonny's cheek.

Jonny tugs his shirt from his pants and unbuttons it, pushing the fabric back over his shoulders. The brightly painted, elaborate dragon covers his upper left arm. "The boy got most of his before he met Master," he says. "Dragon covers up a couple he decided he didn't want anymore."

"Nice." Conner stares at Jonny's chest. "Very nice. Dragon before or after Gerry showed up?"

"Just after." Jonny notices Conner staring and the red creeps over his cheeks. "Uh, there used to be a kanji symbol there." He pushes his chair back, stands up, pointing to the stylized M near his waistband. "Zodiac sign," he turns slightly, fumbling with the zipper, nudging down the pressed khakis and pointing to the snake on the right hip, "and a holdover I didn't mind keeping."

Conner leans across the table to get a better look. "I like that one. You have more than that?"

"Uh, yeah, a couple more. Handcuffs on shoulder, twined ivy and thistle on lower back, fang marks on inner thigh." Jonny glances at Conner, then Gerry, smiles before slowly turning around to show off the tattoos on his back. "The thistle one was Master's creation."

Conner nods. "Gerry mentioned something about matching ones. It suits the two of you."

Jonny finishes the turn, leans down and gives Gerry a quick kiss on the cheek. "So, we get to see Conner's now?"

"Yeah." Gerry wiggles his eyebrows at Conner, who laughs.

"Can't see yours?"

"Master's privilege," Jesse replies before Gerry can. "While the boys often need to strip, masters don't have any obligation to."

"Yes, master." Conner pulls his suit coat off and starts tugging slowly at his shirt buttons.

Jonny watches Conner. _Very nice._ His pants are hanging on his hips and he absently pushes at them as he continues staring, tracking Conner's motions. "Master's privilege usually makes slave very happy," he murmurs, "leaves him begging for more."

Conner flashes Jonny a grin, then slides his shirt off and drapes it over the chair. He reaches above his head, crosses his wrists, and slowly turns around.

The drop's sudden, mind-numbing, the headspace catching Jonny completely by surprise. _Of course he'd be better at it. Perfect. Practiced._ It's nearly unconscious, the way he toes out of his shoes, slips the crisp cotton down his legs, is naked in another beat and sinking to his knees beside Gerry's chair.

"You finished it." Gerry's hand goes automatically to Jonny's hair and he starts petting him. He's not sure what caused this, but, knowing Jonny, the lad just needs some reassurance. "How long did it take?"

"On the whole, six years," Conner says, then turns around again and drops back into his chair. "And then suddenly I found I had to wear double the undershirts so no one would notice."

Jonny's mesmerized, the images on Conner's back tantalizing and tugging at him. He swears he could reach out, touch the flesh and be scalded by the fires of hell's circles. "It's amazing," he murmurs. "Intense."

"Thank you. Hurt like a bitch." Conner winks at Gerry. "Certain people you might know liked to make it worse."

"Huh? What's he mean?" Jonny rubs his head against Gerry's hand.

Gerry coughs hard. Conner ignores Gerry completely. "For one, he liked to go over my back with his teeth the day after I'd gotten a new section done. He'd avoid the bandaged parts, but nothing else."

"Oh." Jonny blushes. "That makes sense." He shouldn't enjoy finding out these tidbits about his husband, his master, not as much as he does. "He's very good at hurting boys in the most perfect ways."

"Yes, he is." Conner smiles brightly, then turns to Jesse. "So're you, master."

Jesse chuckles. "Thank you, slave."

"Gerry was the first person to ever cut me. Did he ever show you that he can hurt you more with the cleanup than with the knives?"

Gerry isn't blushing. He refuses to believe that he is.

"Not nearly often enough," Jonny says quickly. "Boy will have to beg nice later for a proper demonstration."

_Christ, I've created a monster._ Gerry tangles his fingers in Jonny's hair and tugs lightly. "You two are such cockteases."

"I know." Conner slides his finger down his chest. "That wasn't all my tattoos, Ger. You want to see the other one?"

"You have another one?"

"Just said I did, didn't I?" Conner grins, then starts unzipping his pants.

"Are not," Jonny mutters, tugging his head in return, tightening the hold, making it a bit more painful. "Plan on carrying through with begging." He's curious now, as Conner undresses more, just what the other tattoo could be.

Gerry looks to Jesse while Conner takes his pants down. "Your mark?"

Jesse nods. "For our ten year anniversary, he got me a ring and I got him a tattoo."

Conner folds his pants on the chair. "Master's privilege. His comes off, mine doesn't." He puts one leg up on the chair and shows Gerry the monogrammed JC on his upper thigh.

"Nice. We thought about 'Property of' across boy's arse, but decided on a t-shirt instead," Jonny jokes. "You've been together 10 years?" He's mentally doing the math, thinking on where and what he was doing a decade ago. _Oh, right, the het experiment._

"Yeah." Conner gives the tattoo a stroke, then sits down on the chair, not bothering to get dressed again. "Master and I got together, uh."

"Two weeks after we broke up," Gerry finishes. "I did the math."

"Two weeks. That's a good grace period," Jonny says. _Would it be rude of me to thank you for breaking up?_ "Several years before we met. Of course, wouldn't've done to met then since the boy was pretty much still thinking he was straight."

"Ger could have convinced you otherwise." Conner grins mischievously and leans closer to Jonny. "He ever tell you about the time we made a bet as to who could shag the most straight guys?"

Gerry covers his face with his hands. "I'm not listening to this," he says through his palms. "Not listening."

"No, never heard that story." Jonny looks up at Gerry, grins. "Master doesn't share much about his life with you."

"This was from before we were dating." Conner licks his lips. "Five of us made the bet, winner would get free drinks for a week. Gerry, the stubborn top that he is, managed to convince ten straight guys that taking it was less gay than giving it, because giving it required an erection and taking it didn't. Fed them some bullshit science about straight prostates being more sensitive and had them take their pants down."

"I hate your memory," Gerry mutters, beet red.

The double-take Jonny gives Gerry is patentedly classic. He has no trouble believing Conner. "Well, boy's glad Master tried the direct approach on him. He's not sure he could've kept a straight face with that argument."

"If it helps, at least two of them were humouring me."

Conner grins. "No, I think you might have turned Jake and Bill gay."

"Oh, you could turn most anyone gay, Pire." Jonny smiles, blushes a touch. "Even if they were humouring you, you got them to agree to it. Your boy's impressed."

"Thanks." Gerry's blush isn't receding. "Any more stories you want to share, Con?"

"Oh, thousands. Jonny, you want to hear them?"

"Yes. Please." Jonny answers before he thinks, then he looks down, leans his head against Gerry's thigh. "Boy can pay for it later."

"Boy can count on it." Gerry tickles the back of Jonny's neck. "Especially if Conner tells the one about the stuffed bird."

"Stuffed bird? Does he want to know?" Jonny squirms, leaning his head back against Gerry's hand. "And will it hurt?"

"It'll hurt," Gerry promises. "It'll hurt beautifully. And, no, you don't want to know."

"Oooh, a boy's favorite thing. Pain." Jonny looks up across the table. "Okay, spill it, Conner."

Conner exchanges glances with Gerry. "Maybe not that one, then. Not sure your boy's ready to hear about something that big up your arse. Could tell him about the toy sheep."

"That would be probably be better, yes." Not that it's a good story, but it's better than telling Jonny about that damn bird.

"Something that big? Toy sheep? Master was just weird in his younger days."

"Master was just stoned in his younger days."

"And drunk," Conner adds helpfully. "Don't forget drunk."

"That explains stuffing birds," Jonny says, grinning, "but what about the sheep?"

"I'm telling this one," Conner says.

Gerry groans. "I hate you."

Conner grins. "We were sharing a two bedroom flat with a Brit named Don for about six months, and Don had a very large toy sheep that he got from his grandmother. The flat was set up in a way that you had to walk through one bedroom to get to the other. In stumbles Gerry at five o'clock in the morning, half drunk, half buzzed, and with a very noticeable erection."

"It was not."

"Ger, we noticed it from across the room." Conner turns to Jonny. "Don, Paul, and I were hanging out on Paul's bed and we saw Gerry grope around for something to hump. By sheer blind luck, he grabbed Don's sheep. I think you can guess what happened next."

Jonny starts laughing halfway through the story and by the end, he's doubled over. There's nothing to do but laugh. He can't stop himself. Gerry and a stuffed sheep. No wonder they don't keep any around the house. Just teddy bears. That's why he's just laughing and keeping his mouth shut otherwise.

"It's not funny!" Gerry objects. "I had to pay to get that damn thing cleaned and Don kept telling everyone I was a sheep-shagging Scot."

"Sorry, Master," Jonny says between giggles, "but the visual's just too good. Boy's trying," he erupts in another fit of laughter, "not to laugh."

"Master can tell," Gerry says dryly. "Just you wait. He'll grab Marek one day and..."

"Uh, yes, sir." Jonny straightens quickly. "Marek's not a sheep. Won't be the same."

"No, it wouldn't." Gerry fluffs Jonny's hair. "I don't think Marek would appreciate it."

"Who's Marek?"

"Uh, Marek's a teddy bear," Jonny says, blushing. He opts for the simple, safe answer, no elaboration. "Gift from Pire."

"That's sweet." Conner looks to Gerry. "You're going to shag his teddy bear? That's just cruel."

"Not if you've seen that bear."

Jonny's face is beet red. "Marek's used to it," he mutters.

"Marek's a pretty aggressive top," Gerry says. "I don't think he'd take well to bottoming."

Conner takes a minute to digest that, then, "You put a strap-on on a _teddy bear_?!"

"Yes, he put a strap-on on a teddy bear," Jonny says, smirking, "and did unspeakable things with him."

"Jesus Christ." Conner starts laughing. "Ger, you don't change."

"So, you're a lawyer?" Jonny asks, changing the subject. "Divorce. Right?"

"Right. I make money off of other people's misfortunes." Conner shrugs. "I sleep at night."

"Didn't mean to imply you don't." Jonny wonders if it wasn't a good topic to bring up. "Just curious. You manage it well with the kink, it seems."

"I know you didn't." Conner smiles. "It's an ingrained reaction these days."

"You find it hard? Mixing the two?"

"Not really. Do you find it hard to be an actor and kinky?"

"No, not really. Hard being slave and actor, though."

Conner nods. "I can imagine. It can't be easy when you need to take your shirt off in front of people."

"Don't do a lot of that, fortunately," Jonny says, glancing up at Gerry. "More that he'd rather be a slave all the time and stop being the other."

Gerry leans over and whispers in Jonny's ear. "Not the time or place, slave."

"Yes, Master." Jonny manages not to sigh. "So, favorite kink?" He looks over to Gerry. "That a safe topic?"

"Very safe." Gerry pets Jonny's hair.

Jonny nuzzles into the rubbing. "Okay, then, what's your kink of choice, Conner?"

"Gunplay." Conner takes Jesse's hand under the table. "And biting, some cutting. You?"

"Biting, yeah. Definitely like cutting. Into pain of all kinds," Jonny says, leaning close to Gerry. "Never tried guns."

Gerry smiles. "I can fix that if you'd like."

"Boy'd like that." _Okay, cock is not going to get hard. Please._

"Then he'll get it."

Conversation's never been one of Jonny's strong points, and he's even less adept at filling the awkward silences. It's not any easier when his husband's ex is sitting naked across the table. _And, no, he will not stare. But, yeah, cock is harder. Not good._ "So, you exclusive?"

"Most of the time," Conner says. "Master sometimes has me go down on some of his friends, and there was that night he offered me to everyone in the room, but if he's not there and he's not saying so, then it doesn't happen."

"You did that? When he offered you to the room?"

"Of course. Master told me to."

"Oh, yeah." Jonny smiles. "Of course, if Master says so, then slave does. Did you, uh, well, like it?"

Conner grins wide. "Fuck yes. Brilliant experience." He looks sidelong at Jesse and his expression turns wary. "Not that I want to do it too many times. Hurt for days after.

Jesse smiles. "Don't worry, Con. Special circumstances."

"Empathy pain, mate. Sounds wicked, though." Jonny looks up at Gerry. "Not that your boy wants to be shared, sir. He's happy."

"Know he is." Gerry tugs on the back of Jonny's collar. "And he's not getting shared."

Jonny tugs back, straightens. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, slave." Gerry strokes the hair at the base of Jonny's neck.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/106443.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	173. fillion: Boy howdy.

| !Nathan Fillion ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[ **fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/2005/08/)-[18](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/2005/08/18/) 20:25:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=fillion&itemid=575&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=fillion&itemid=575) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=fillion&itemid=575) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=fillion&itemid=575&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Boy howdy.** _  
_public_

Stand up. Sit down. Fly here. Fly there. Talk to these people. Fire up the galleys. Stoke the engines. CHARGE! Oh, man, September's going to be even more nuts than the rest of this year put together. I can't believe I have the next few weeks off. I'm going to sit on my ass and surf the web and, holy shit, I'll actually get to put the rollerblades back on. Assuming I'm not so out of practice I wipe out the first time down the road, that'll be good.

And if I'm lucky, sometime in the next few weeks I'll get a chance to go back to the club. Or, you know... more than sometime. More like a few times. It's been about a month since I had a full-out scene, and I'm itching to be back on my knees again. I've got plenty of time to play rough before I need to be back in photograph-worthy shape. Might as well make the most of it.

Speaking of making the most of things, now that I'm actually settled down in one place for a while, I think I owe some emails or phone calls or pizzas or six-packs. Let me know, all right?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/shan/profile)[**shan**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/shan/)  
2005-08-19 07:58 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=2367&format=light#t2367))   
---|---  
Nathan, I'm agape. You! Here! You! My god, this place is like Kevin Bacon personified - it connects _everyone_. How've you been doing? Alan's been chattering away non-stop about the movie pretty much for... oh, _ever_ ; glad to here there's finally some vacation time!  
  
We'll go out for pizza. And ice cream, because no night is ever complete without near-coma inducing levels of sugar. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=2367&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=2367&format=light#t2367))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 04:53 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=3391&format=light#t3391))   
---|---  
Me! Here! *laughs* It does seem like everybody you've ever heard of or _not_ heard of is here, doesn't it? Have you looked over the membership directory? We've got, like, two James Bonds and a Batman. Pretty slick.  
  
Vacation time is going to rock. I just need to make the most of it. Pizza and ice cream sounds like the perfect way to go; when are you free? We need to catch up ~~and exchange gossip on Alan~~. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=3391&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=2367&format=light#t2367))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=3391&format=light#t3391))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/shan/profile)[**shan**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/shan/)  
2005-08-19 07:05 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=8255&format=light#t8255))   
---|---  
~~Alan would _hate_ that.~~ Perfect!  
  
Whenever I try to look around the directory my computer tends to uhmm... whir. Or something. I try to avoid it. But I have seen Bond and Batman around on journals.  
  
Anyway, my information should be up to date in the directory. My flight to Texas leaves in a few hours and I won't be back until the 23rd, but ring me then and we'll make plans. There's a great pizza joint a hop-skip-n-jump from my place. I'll leave the ice cream parlor up to you; make sure it's up to snuff. (; 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=8255&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=3391&format=light#t3391))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=8255&format=light#t8255))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 07:56 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=8767&format=light#t8767))   
---|---  
Hey, no problem. I'm sure I can stand the hardship of taste-testing ice cream parlors around the area. (I make no promises for my belt.) 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=8767&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=8255&format=light#t8255))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/james_marsters/profile)[**james_marsters**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/james_marsters/)  
2005-08-19 08:47 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=2623&format=light#t2623))   
---|---  
Nathan,  
  
This boy is glad to see you in the journals. This boy seems to really suck at keeping in touch, but things got so. . .crazy when this boy got moved over to the set of _Angel_.  This boy is still bitter that the show ended up getting cancelled in it's prime, too.  
  
This boy is finally at home back in LA with his Master (this boy isn't certain if you've met his Master or not? Alexis Denisof. . .) and would love to catch up at some point, Master permitting.  
  
Take care,  
Alexis' boy James 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=2623&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=2623&format=light#t2623))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 04:56 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=3647&format=light#t3647))   
---|---  
James! Good to see you. I suck at keeping in touch, too, so -- not just you, man. It's good to see you looking settled down, though, and I don't know if I ever got to congratulate you on finding a master -- who, no, I don't think I've met. But I'd love to catch up, so if you've got a night free in the next few weeks, let me know. I'd invite you guys over for dinner, but you'd be stuck with one of two things: boxed food or mac 'n' cheese casserole.  
  
Then again, boxed food could theoretically include pizza and takeout Chinese...  
  
Nah, but seriously, dinner or something? It'd be good to see you again. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=3647&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=2623&format=light#t2623))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=3647&format=light#t3647))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/james_marsters/profile)[**james_marsters**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/james_marsters/)  
2005-08-19 11:34 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=9535&format=light#t9535))   
---|---  
*g*  
  
This boy would really enjoy catching up, that's for sure. As for Chinese and Pizza? After this boy spent a year in living in London (no offense to Londoners) that almost sounds like heaven, believe it or not!  
  
This boy will be certain to ask his Master when Master thinks his boy will have some free time. This boy would love to get back in touch with his LA based friends. Man, this boy feels _so_ out of the loop on things. . .  
  
Alexis' boy, James 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=9535&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=3647&format=light#t3647))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-19 05:56 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=4671&format=light#t4671))   
---|---  
Fuck. Nate! If you've forgotten how to blade, the boy here's lost all faith in humanity.  
  
*giggles from Glasgow* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=4671&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=4671&format=light#t4671))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 06:03 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=4927&format=light#t4927))   
---|---  
I haven't forgotten how to blade! I'm just reeeeeallly remembering how to fall on my ass.  
  
Seriously, though, good to see you! How are you doing off in Glasgow? How's Ger? Anything exciting going on for you that I haven't heard about? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=4927&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=4671&format=light#t4671))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=4927&format=light#t4927))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-08-19 06:20 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6207&format=light#t6207))   
---|---  
Did you hear I married the boy? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=6207&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=4927&format=light#t4927))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6207&format=light#t6207))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 06:28 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6463&format=light#t6463))   
---|---  
Married? Wow. ~~Is that catching?~~ I knew you guys were back together, but I didn't realize you'd gotten married. Forgive me, I've had my head under a rock, or more like under a landslide for a while now.  
  
Congratulations, though! That _is_ exciting, and I mean that sincerely. I wish you both the best. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=6463&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6207&format=light#t6207))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6463&format=light#t6463))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-19 06:34 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6719&format=light#t6719))   
---|---  
It's worse. We're expecting twins. *g* Roughly domesticated kinky couple. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=6719&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6463&format=light#t6463))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6719&format=light#t6719))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 06:37 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6975&format=light#t6975))   
---|---  
Holy Moses. _Twins_ , wow. I've just sent you guys wedding presents. When are they due? I can actually be on time for once! Unless they're due at the end of September, in which case I'm going to suck again. September is going to be nuts. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=6975&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6719&format=light#t6719))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6975&format=light#t6975))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-19 06:45 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7231&format=light#t7231))   
---|---  
Not till December. You're safe.  
  
September crazy? Hmmm, wonder why? *snickers* Oh, yeah, some movie thing you're doing. Nope, boy doesn't have it marked on his calendar. Not at all. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=7231&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=6975&format=light#t6975))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7231&format=light#t7231))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 06:49 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7487&format=light#t7487))   
---|---  
I'm telling you, man, I have nightmares that it'll be September 30th, and I get my ego into top condition, and then... boom, October 1st, Sere-what? Joss who? Nathan which? Oh, right... that thing where the sound cut out in all the space scenes. I get torn between anticipation and total, mind-numbing fear.  
  
I probably shouldn't be thinking about it. A few good scenes might help. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=7487&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7231&format=light#t7231))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7487&format=light#t7487))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-19 06:57 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7743&format=light#t7743))   
---|---  
Scenes? *perks* Nice thing about having a master. Boy has those when he wants. Or, rather, when master wants.  
  
Of course, given that boy's a bit dense at time, you could be talking about film scenes. You're in LA, right? You can probably get both, same price. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=7743&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7487&format=light#t7487))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7743&format=light#t7743))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 07:01 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7999&format=light#t7999))   
---|---  
*laughs*  
  
No, you were right the first time. _That_ kind of scene. And yes, LA is a good place to find what I'm looking for. Just need to find someone who's looking for something complementary. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=7999&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7743&format=light#t7743))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7999&format=light#t7999))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-19 07:12 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=8511&format=light#t8511))   
---|---  
Shouldn't be a problem at all. LA club's incredibly kinked. Wicked on Friday nights. Lots of nakedness and public ... oh, yeah, that's another new development. *g* Boy is a whole lot kinkier than he was. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=8511&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=7999&format=light#t7999))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=8511&format=light#t8511))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 07:57 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=9279&format=light#t9279))   
---|---  
The formal voice was a dead giveaway. ;) I'd make a point of it, but -- nakedness and public -- huh. I don't have issues with nakedness in public, but I do have 'em with free-for-alls. I could sit back and voyeur, I'm sure. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=9279&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=8511&format=light#t8511))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kazia/profile)[**kazia**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kazia/)  
2005-08-19 06:07 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=5183&format=light#t5183))   
---|---  
I can't tell if this is shore leave energy or _much_ too much caffeine. Either way, you don't know me, I'm new here, but I thought I'd poke my head in and say hello. Hello! ~~Captain Tightpants.~~

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=5183&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=5183&format=light#t5183))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 06:13 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=5439&format=light#t5439))   
---|---  
Shore leave energy -- that's a nifty phrase there, I think I'll keep it. Last night it was all about shore leave energy. Today it's caffeine all the way.  
  
And hey, good to be greeted. I'm Nathan, as you may have gathered already. And your username says you're Kazia, so nice to meet you.  
  
 **[locked to Kazia]**  
  
I'm a guy, so I have this dense thing going on, but since you can't just pull up my file yet, thought I'd mention that I'm a bi sub, equally happy to meet people for scenes or just make new friends. If you're not hitting on me, I'll stick my ego in the microwave so it'll puff up again, no sweat. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=5439&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=5183&format=light#t5183))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=5439&format=light#t5439))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kazia/profile)[**kazia**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kazia/)  
2005-08-19 06:15 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=5695&format=light#t5695))   
---|---  
**[locked to Nathan]**  
  
Eek! Doesn't microwaving egos hurt?  
  
Sorry for the confusion, didn't mean to do that. I'm a lesbian switch, so probably not your type. Or, well, I guess it's the other way around. ;) ~~I do _know_ a nice dom... no no no, bad Kaz. No biscuit.~~ I don't rollerblade worth a damn, but I do like pizza. Feel free to ping me on IM sometime if you do that sort of thing. My nick's kpelka62. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=5695&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=5439&format=light#t5439))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=5695&format=light#t5695))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[**fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)  
2005-08-19 06:16 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=5951&format=light#t5951))   
---|---  
**[locked to Kazia]**  
  
Not as long as you put them on a microwave-safe plate and flip 'em over halfway through. ;)  
  
Ah, OK. Good to have the confusion cleared up there. Yeah, I do the IM thing, I'll see if I can catch you sometime. And pizza is God's gift to man. Or maybe it's man's gift to God. You think man ever tries putting pizza on sacrificial altars? He _should_. We could get pepperoni raining from the sky. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?replyto=5951&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html?thread=5695&format=light#t5695))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	174. fillion: belated wedding gifts for jonnyleemiller and gerard

| !Nathan Fillion ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)[ **fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/2005/08/)-[19](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/2005/08/19/) 08:28:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=fillion&itemid=974&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=fillion&itemid=974) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=fillion&itemid=974) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=fillion&itemid=974&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
__**belated wedding gifts for[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) and [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**  
_sent via the ever-popular Est couriers to Jonny and Ger_

_A[Zojirushi BBCCX20 Home Bakery Supreme Bread Machine](http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/tg/detail/-/B0000T6J3I/ref=pd_cps_hg_1/103-5839421-2719862?v=glance&s=kitchen&n=507846)... receipt included..._

__and a pair of[Fruit Fucker 2000](http://www.thinkgeek.com/pennyarcade/swag/6b93/) t-shirts._ _

_Note enclosed:_

_ _Dear Gerard and Jonny,_ _

Hope married life is treating you both well. I'm seriously belated here, but thought I'd send the traditional gift of kitchen appliances all the same. You probably already have a breadmaker, so I've enclosed the receipt. Unfortunately, the best I could do in the Fruit Fucker line of appliances was the fine shirts you see before you. In that case, I hope it's the thought that counts.

Be well,  
Nathan  


  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/974.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	175. gerard: [Thank you note for Nathan fillion]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/08/)-[24](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/08/24/) 00:26:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=103874&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=103874) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=103874) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=103874&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Thank you note for Nathan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/profile)**_[ **fillion**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/)]  
[re: [this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/974.html?mode=reply), off of [this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/fillion/575.html).]

Nathan,

Thank you so much for the gifts. Jonny's getting a kick out of the bread machine and the shirts are wonderful conversation pieces. We hope to see you soon. Give us a ring next time you're where we are.

-Gerry and Jonny

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/103874.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	176. jonnyleemiller: JLM/GB: It started in the shower ...

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/08/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/08/26/) 21:21:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63317&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63317) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63317) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63317&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**JLM/GB: It started in the shower ...** _  
** [players only. occurs in the flat in glasgow on a slow thursday evening, august 25.] **

After an hour of reading scripts together at the kitchen table, Gerry pushes his towards the middle. "I need a shower," he mutters, mostly to himself. Then he looks towards Jonny and smiles. Slowly. "Slave," he says firmly. "Go upstairs and start my shower for me."

"Yes, Master," Jonny says, not processing the why or even what's been asked. He drops the binder-clipped papers and pushes his chair back. "Do you want slave to walk so it's done more quickly? Or crawl?"

"He may walk." _Gracious of you._ "But he may not dawdle. Master is not in a patient mood."  
  
"Thank you, Master." The words are said as quickly as Jonny's moving, backing away from the table before turning and walking out of the kitchen. He'd gladly crawl, but he'd suspected the impatience and didn't want to create more. He's upstairs in a flash, taking the steps two at a time, and into the bathroom, turning the taps and adjusting the shower flow to the way he knows Gerry likes, waiting on the water to heat perfectly before turning the hot lever down, blending the stream from the shower head into a flood of steam. He turns and checks, making sure the towel warmer's on and the large bath sheet draped over it before he sinks to his knees, naked with hands laced behind his back, perfect attentive position.

Gerry pushes the papers into some semblance of order on the kitchen table, then goes upstairs, stripping on the stairs. He isn't as impatient as he told Jonny he was, but he's warming quickly to the thought of Jonny serving him in the shower and he's hardly patient as he comes to the door of the bathroom. He can feel the steam from there and it's wonderful. He enters the bathroom, hardly sparing his kneeling boy a glance, and then gets into the shower.

Jonny's looking down, like a good slave, and barely acknowledges Gerry's movements. "Does Master require anything?" he asks after a minute.

"Mm." Gerry leans into the spray, loving the feel of the water running over his back. Jonny's always able to get it just the right temperate. "Get in here and soap me up."

"Herbal or regular?" Jonny asks as he steps into the shower, spray dabbling his face.

"Herbal." Nothing wrong with being very very gay, especially when he already is very very gay.

Grabbing the herbal bar, made from the waters of Bath, Jonny soaps up his hands and starts working the foam over Gerry's chest, massaging lightly as he moves his fingers up and down over the abs. The scent's intoxicating, fresh and earthy, not lavendery at all.

Ooh. That's nice. Very very nice. Gerry leans into the touches and lets out a small moan. Nothing wrong with letting the boy know he's doing a good job.

Jonny grins, the moan more than enough appreciation. He slides his hands out over Gerry's hips, letting his fingers follow the natural curve. "Does slave have permission to wash all of master?" he asks, eyes lowered, respectful. It's been a great week of pure service, of just being there whenever, muscles sore and bruises not yet fading.

"Yes, he does. But," Gerry does his best to sound extra stern. "He knows better than to take liberties with master. Doesn't he?"

"Yes, Master. Slave knows his place," Jonny murmurs as his hands slide down the outside of Gerry's thighs. "He understands what permission means." Slowly he glides his fingers inward, working his thumbs across the inner thighs, fingertips brushing Gerry's erection with light sudsy touches, careful not to stroke or imply more than washing.

It still feels fucking brilliant. Gerry puts one arm out and braces himself against the shower wall.

Gerry's movement repositions his body enough for the water to sluice over his shoulders and down his chest. Jonny cups his hands under Gerry's cock, catching the warm stream of soapy water, raises his hands and releases it back down the shaft's length, rubbing his hand along the length. It's worship at the its most primitive, Jonny slowly sinking to his knees to gain access to legs, grabbing the soap and working up a new lather on his fingers, silently blissful in the ability to serve.

Oh, Jesus. The rest can wait. Gerry grabs at Jonny's hair. "Blowjob," he orders. "Now."

Jonny doesn't acknowledge with words, just with the silent opening of his mouth, leaning forward, letting Gerry's cock slide over his tongue, press in as far as master chooses. He closes his mouth, settles quickly into the most familiar sucking pattern, the one where he hollows his cheeks and pushes his tongue to bottom of his mouth, pulling his head back and forth as much as Gerry's grip will allow.

Gerry groans, reaches up blindly above himself to direct the spray so it isn't so hard against Jonny. "That's...that's excellent. Slut." Every little bit helps.

_Slut._ Jonny's cock hardens at the word. _Yes. Master's slut._ He switches techniques, making the sucking motions shorter, more pulsing, alternating with taking Gerry as deep as he can. _More. Please._

Gerry's going to slip on the tiles if he thrusts into Jonny's mouth, so he settles for tugging Jonny as close as possible. He's muttering abuse under his breath, not caring if Jonny can hear him or not. Fucking slut, eager cunt.

Jonny can barely hear the words, but what he does pick up is enough to make him work more eagerly, suck harder, open his throat wider. _Eager, good cunt. Perfect slut._ That's what Jonny wants to be.

Jonny's extraordinarily perfect. Gerry tugs Jonny's head back and groans as he comes, aiming at Jonny's face but mostly getting in his hair.

The initial reaction's a strange giggle in the back of Jonny's throat, but he manages to hold it in along with any other comments, his hair soaked alternately by the shower's spray and Gerry's come, the two combining and sliding down Jonny's face. He's a good boy, not sticking out his tongue, not trying to capture the drops.

They're in a shower, and he just got Jonny...well, not dirty, but not exactly clean. Gerry chuckles, then grabs the shampoo bottle and squirts some on Jonny's head. There. Even more of a mess.

_Oooh. Gooey._ There's globs of shampoo dripping down his face now. "Master, may slave have permission to scrub his hair?"

"Not yet." If he's going to mess up Jonny, he might as well do it properly. Gerry grabs the conditioner and puts a dollop of it on top of the shampoo. "There. Now stand up."

"Yes, Master." Jonny rises slowly, as graceful as he can on the slick shower floor, standing and stretching his back out a bit, taking care to keep his head down, eyes lowered, trying damned hard to ignore the dripping melange of hair products.

"That's a good boy." Gerry can't help it. He has to laugh. Jonny looks so utterly used. He directs the spray to go over Jonny, then starts rubbing it all in.

"Master's good boy," Jonny says, spitting out soapy water between words. "He likes getting dirty for you."

"And now he's getting clean for me." This is more fun than he'd thought it would be. Maybe that service thing isn't such a bad idea after all. Gerry swirls patterns in the shampoo, then forces Jonny to lean in to wash it off.

Service is supposed to go the other way, Jonny taking care of Gerry, and Jonny's never quite gotten the hang of being on the receiving end. He shakes his head lightly under Gerry's touches. "Master, he's getting shampoo in his eyes."

"Then he may close his eyes." Gerry brushes away a stream of suds going down Jonny's forehead.

Jonny closes his eyes. "Yes, Master." He sputters a bit more water.

"Good boy." Gerry takes advantage of Jonny's vulnerable state to give him a soft kiss.

The kiss is electric, throwing Jonny off-kilter, his knees weak and he reflectively clutches at Gerry's waist, just to hold on.

Bad boy, taking liberties, but Gerry doesn't care. He pulls back, hands Jonny the soap. "Time to do my back."

"Back," Jonny mutters, moving his hands, taking the soap. He's still off-balance, still shaky. He works it over his hands before putting the bar on the shower ledge. "Yes, Master. Turn around, please?"

"Yes, dear." Gerry turns around and braces himself against the wall so Jonny can have full access without the thread of Gerry slipping. "Slow and thorough, slave."

"Slow and thorough," Jonny repeats. He starts at Gerry's shoulders, rubbing the soap in, massaging as he scrubs, slowly making his way down the back. Jonny lingers when he reaches the small of Gerry's back, fingers tracing over the initials there. JLM. His. It's proof of love, devotion, not that Jonny needs proof. _No liberties._ His fingers continue massaging as he splays them over Gerry's arse.

Jonny's hands on him is relaxing, the shower even more so. "Good boy," Gerry murmurs, knowing Jonny can't hear him over the spray. "Master's good boy."

Even if he could hear him, Jonny's focused on Gerry's body, his fingers curling down and under the firm cheeks, thumbs working soap into the cleft, doing his best not to take liberties.

Gerry shifts back against Jonny's hands and lets out a happy sigh. That feels very fucking good. "Keep doing that," he orders, and closes his eyes.

"Yes, Master." Jonny smiles. He's pleasing Gerry. That's what matters most. He stops for a moment, long enough to work more lather into his hand from the soap, settle it back on the ledge, and then his hands are where they were, massaging as he cleans, thumbs rubbing hard enough into the dip between cheeks to border on being obscene.

Christ, that's good. And it's been so long since he's let Jonny do anything like this. _Stupid of you._ It feels fucking fantastic. "More," he growls. "More."

"More?" Jonny's not sure what Gerry's asking for. "Master said not to take liberties."

"And now master is telling you to take liberties." Gerry keeps his eyes closed, but he spreads his legs as much as he can in the shower. "Master wants his slave to give him more." And it's not liberties if he's given permission.

"Yes, Master, slave understands." Jonny gives Gerry more, his thumb pressing in as they slip down, rubbing over the tight muscle, slicking the hole's edge with the herbal suds. He moves his other hand down, letting his fingers glide between Gerry's legs, caress and stroke the stretch of perineum. "Slave wants to make Master happy."

"Slave makes master very happy." Gerry doesn't need to look to know how his boy has to look right now. Concentrating, very focused, and eager to give his master what master wants. And right now master wants this.

"How much does Master want?" Jonny asks hesitantly.

"Until master tells his slave to stop."

_How much is that?_ Jonny panics. _He can't want all of it._ He keeps his hands moving, the soap sluiced under the shower's stream, and he doesn't even realize how hard he's pressing his thumb over the hole, his mind blanking on everything but not fucking up.

It's a little too hard, but Gerry's not going to object. He certainly subjects Jonny to much worse on a regular basis. "Good boy," he says. "Very good boy." What would his boy say, Gerry wonders, if he was ordered to fuck his master? _Good question. But is this really the place for it?_ Then again, Jonny _is_ his slave. And Jonny's always been very clear that master could do whatever he wanted. Besides, even if Jonny were on top, it would still be Gerry on top, still Gerry running the scene. Not too different.

_Good boy. Yes, he is._ "Master," Jonny says softly, leaning forward and kissing Gerry's shoulder, "boy's trying to be good. He's not hurting you, is he?"

"No, he's not." It feels different, but different isn't bad. "He's making his master feel very good."

That's a good thing, Jonny thinks, because it's making slave feel very strange, awkward, but the illness of ease doesn't stop him. Jonny keeps rubbing, fingers taking more liberties, stroking a little more strongly, firmly, coming closer by the minute to realizing just how aroused he's getting.

"Good boy. Just what master wants." He hadn't thought he'd be the one getting fingered in the shower, but he's topped Jonny while on the bottom before. And Jonny had seemed to like it then.

_But what does Master want?_ Jonny's going on blind reaction to Gerry's voice, words, body, his own mind shutting down on anything beyond that. It's not a matter of liking or not. It's doing what Master wants.

It really is nice, but it's suddenly not enough. He likes what Jonny's doing, but he's a greedy master. He wants more. Gerry turns off the spray, then waits a moment before looking behind him. "Bed. Now."

"Huh? What?" The sudden shift startles Jonny. "Master want to towel off first?"

"No." Might be a good idea to, but there's nothing wrong with having sex while still wet. "Grab the lube and that's it."

Jonny steps out of the shower and opens one of the vanity drawers, grabbing the bottle of lube, realization slowly seeping through his wet haze. The lube's not for him. He waits for Gerry to leave the bathroom and follows him.

Gerry does wipe his hands on a towel as he exits the bathroom, but that's it. His hair is starting to dry on its own, curling against his cheeks, and he brushes it back. He gets onto the bed, face down, and puts a pillow under him. "Does my boy understand what master wants him to do?"

"Yes, Master." His eyes are lowered, his head down. He knows better than to ask if Gerry's sure. _You can do this. It's not that hard._ "Boy understands," he says, trying very hard not to stutter. Failing. "How much should boy prep Master?"

"As much as master tells him to. Master is going to talk his slave through this and his slave is not to do anything that master doesn't say he can do." Gerry looks behind himself at Jonny. "I'm still your master and I'm still going to top the hell out of you. Understood?"

"Uh, yes. Slave knows who Master is," Jonny says, stuttering horribly as he crawls onto the bed's end, settles onto his knees between Gerry's legs. "Topping from bottom. Yes. Understood."

"Good boy." Gerry smiles. "Now, my slave will start stretching master, using one finger."

Jonny goes silent, closes his eyes for a moment, uncapping the lube and working it over his finger. He takes a deep breath and leans in, slowly working his finger into Gerry's hole, pushing gently and starting to stretch into the tightness.

Gerry tenses, then forces himself to relax. It's not like he's never done this before and it's not like he doesn't want it. It's just been a while. Anyone would be nervous. "That's a good boy," Gerry murmurs, more to reassure himself than Jonny. "Keep going."

Still one finger. Still very slow. He pushes in a little deeper. Jonny's scared he's going to do something wrong, not be perfect.

They haven't done this in a while, so Gerry expects mistakes. But so far, so good. Jonny hasn't fallen apart on him and hopefully he won't. "A little more," he orders. "Just a little bit, then add a second finger."

Jonny obeys. Just a little bit more, and he's adding the second slick finger, instinctively scissoring and stretching Gerry even more. It's not like he's never done this before, not like he hasn't done it to Gerry, a couple times. It's just not what he's used to doing.

Gerry's quickly becoming used to it. "That's it," he murmurs, "master needs it like that. Slow and simple."

"Slow, Master. Yes." Jonny's mumbling the words. "Slave's trying to keep it simple." He makes small motions, curls and scissorings, just enough to stretch and push, nothing more, not until Gerry tells him it's permitted.

At first it's a stretch. After a few minutes, it's become a tease. "More now," he says after a long pause. He can take it. And he wants it. "And faster."

"More? What?" Jonny needs Gerry to be very specific. Master had said slave wasn't to do anything he wasn't told to do.

"More fingers."

"Yes, Master." Jonny retrieves the lube and squeezes out a touch more on his fingers as he pulls them out. Then he pushes them back in, even more slowly than before. Three fingers, curled in on each other, nudged into still-tight flesh. "That okay?"

Gerry's breath catches. "Exactly how master wants it," he says. "Now push in."

"Push," Jonny stutters. He manages to do it, though, pushing his fingers in till they're to the knuckles, fourth finger and thumb curled back and pressing against the outside cheek. He pants out a couple breaths, closes his eyes, concentrates on not zoning.

Gerry tenses, then relaxes. It was more than he was used to, but that doesn't make it bad. "That, that's it, slut. Keep going, exactly the same." He has to keep talking. Jonny might be very quietly freaking out behind him.

He is freaking out, quietly slipping. _Don't want to do this. Shouldn't be over him like this. Not right._ Jonny does as he's told. Exactly the same. In. Out. Twist. Curl. Methodical. In his heart, he wishes he enjoyed it more, wanted it. In his mind, he knows it's just another reason he's not perfect, never will be.

Good boy. Very good boy. Gerry'd hoped Jonny would be able to do this. He enjoys it for a moment, the feeling of power if not the sensation itself, then starts rubbing himself against the pillow. It _does_ feel good, in the well-I- _am_ -gay sort of way.

_It's what Master wants._ Jonny repeats the words over and over to himself, muttering under his breath. The only thing keeping him from zoning completely is knowing Gerry would hate that more, but he's barely holding on, not even realizing how good a job he's doing, how his fingers are deep in Gerry's arse, working in more and more, fucking him. _Fucking Master._ Jonny whimpers.

After a few minutes of rubbing forward and pushing back, Gerry can feel himself getting hard. It hurts, but it's the good kind of hurt, and it's a fucking amazing feeling. _Good pet, good slut, doing all this for master._ "Mine," he growls. "Doing this just for me."

"Just for master," Jonny murmurs, "because he wants it." He twists his wrists, his fingers gouging as deep as they can go, a more brutal edge than before, no more conscious of that motion than any other. "Slut is yours to command."

Gerry yelps at the edge, then smiles. It does feel good, better than he expected. "Like that, slut. Again."

Again. Yes. One more time, Jonny pulls his hand back a bit and shoves forward. He hasn't a clue what he's doing, just going on what Gerry says, his vision nearly black except for patches of tanned skin. And again. Harder, probably, without realizing it, focused on voice and not flesh. _Master wants. Master gets. Slave's a good boy for doing this._ Doesn't matter that Jonny's forgotten about his own cock, how hard and heavy it is. He's sure that has nothing to do with fucking Master.

Gerry can't believe he'd let himself forget how good Jonny's fingers feel like this. He pushes back against them, growling under his breath for more.

More? Jonny winces, squirms. He's not sure he's enjoying this, not nearly as much as Gerry seems to be. But that doesn't matter. This isn't about Jonny's satisfaction. So he pushes harder, faster, as much as he can with just fingers, leaning down a bit for better leverage.

Jonny's fingers curl just enough to touch Gerry's prostate and he almost screams. He squeezes the sheets hard and clenches down back against Jonny's fingers.

"Fuck." Jonny would jerk his hand out, but the constriction's too tight, fingers trapped. _Breathe, Jonny. It's okay._ He pants out a few breaths, too rapid, nearly hyperventilating, and manages to wriggle his fingers, make sure they're not broken. "Master. Okay?"

"Very, very okay." Gerry sighs happily. "Hit the best spot. Master wants it again."

"Whatever Master wants," Jonny murmurs. He tugs his fingers back, pulling tight against clench of Gerry's muscles, and then shoves in again, trying to repeat the action, curl his fingers the exact same way, hit the same spot.

Jonny hits it all right. Gerry squirms against the bed, pushing back against Jonny insistently. "More. Now. Slut."

The sharpness of the words snags Jonny's brain, shoves him deep into the zone, down solidly to where he's just reacting, shoving his hand into Gerry's arse, fucking him harsh and hard.

It's a little too hard and it reminds Gerry, suddenly, of Peter. He clamps down on the thought and focuses on Jonny. He takes a deep breath, shifts his hips against the pillow, then orders. "Stop."

_Stop._ Jonny misses a beat, heart stopping. _Oh, fuck. Screwed up._ He stills his hand, slowly pulls it out, kneels back on the bed, suddenly feeling very small, very insecure, sinking himself a step deeper.

Gerry sighs. "Much better." He gets up on his hands and knees and looks at Jonny from below. Jonny looks strange upside down. "Jerk me off."

"Like that?" Jonny asks, voice barely audible. "You don't want to get more comfortable?"

"More comfortable, how?" Gerry rolls over so he's on his back and looking up at Jonny. "Like this?" It's just a handjob. Why's Jonny asking?

"Yeah, guess so." Jonny reaches out, wrapping his hand around Gerry's cock. That's a more familiar position, more like service than domination. He makes a fist and pumps slowly, carefully.

Christ, that's good. But it's not enough, not nearly enough after having Jonny's fingers inside him. "Faster," he orders. "Like you would yourself."

_Like slave would if slave were told by his master to do it that way._ Jonny smiles, speeds up, making it rougher in the process.

Much better. Gerry groans, his eyes closing tight as he comes. So wonderful. Jonny's so good to him.

Jonny doesn't let go, not until he's sure Gerry's finished, his hand soaked and sticky. "Master, may slave taste?"

"Yeah." It's a long exhale, then Gerry grins against the pillow. "As much as he wants."

"Thank you, Master." Jonny pulls his hand to his mouth, licks his fingers clean, and then he leans down, dips his head and swipes his tongue over Gerry's cock, taking up every streak of come. "Master tastes good. So good."

Gerry's grin widens and he settles down against the bed. "I know." His eyes flick lower. "Does my slave want to come?"

Jonny nods. "If Master allows, slave would like that," he murmurs, lowering his head, looking down, "but it's not necessary. He can easily wait."

Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what he always says. Gerry leans forward and lifts Jonny's chin. "I want you to come," he says. "Like this. Without being touched, without looking away. Like this."

"Like this?" There's a hitch in the words, a pause in Jonny's breathing. He can do it. Not easily. But if he concentrates, stares at Master. "Yes, Sir." He bites his lower lip, grimaces, thinks on it very hard, and slowly the ripple works itself outward, and he's coming, his cock twitching and jerking against his body.

_Oh, wow._ Gerry hadn't expected that Jonny could actually do it, just like that. He'd thought it would take a minute or two. "Gorgeous," he whispers. "My boy is fucking gorgeous."

Jonny smiles, weakly, barely holding himself upright. "Boy is exhausted, Master," he murmurs, "and gorgeous if you say so."

"I do say so." Gerry twirls his fingers in Jonny's hair and pulls him close. "Sleep now," he says.

"Sleep." Jonny yawns, instantly crashing. "Yes, Pire, boy will sleep now." He wraps his arms around Gerry's waist, snuggles in, like a child curling up into the most comforting lap he knows. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Gerry grabs the blankets and pulls them up, then reaches over and turns off the bedside lamp. "Always."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	177. jonnyleemiller: Journal, Saturday, August 27

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/08/)-[27](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/08/27/) 08:49:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63514&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63514) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63514) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63514&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Journal, Saturday, August 27** _  
**[left public]**

Mr. Cox was quoted the other day as saying "That Jonny's a strange lad." Yeah, well, Mr. Cox says so because the boy's taken to cycling four hours a day in addition to the running, riding one of Graeme's handmade bikes, training with nothing but water and jam sandwiches. But he did cut back on the running, only 5 miles a day instead of the usual 10. We head to Germany in another week to shoot at the velodrome. Cycling's not up to Olympic standards, by any means, but at least the boy won't look stupid.

This film is odd, moreso than a lot of others. Don't think the boy has ever played a simple, happy person. Truth told, he doesn't know any of those in real life either. They're not very interesting, anyway. But maybe it's not the sanest thing to be playing an obsessive, manic-depressive, especially when you're a Method actor, double especially when the person you're playing is standing off to the side of the set. Graeme's a nice guy. Look at him and it's hard to believe the man's tried to kill himself three times. Talk to him and it makes more sense. There are demons in his soul. Ones that push and tear at his brain. Jonny understands that. Too well. Safe, sane, consensual. One out of three isn't bad. Only boy can't get Master to hurt him as badly as he'd like. That's where he's neither safe nor sane. Wonder what it'd feel like to hang yourself? Curious concept. Asked Graeme about it, how low he had to get to be at that point. And it was right before Christmas. Sad time to want to die.

Boy shouldn't dwell on the macabre. Master wouldn't like it. He'd have boy in therapy in a heartbeat. Pire doesn't need to worry, as long as boy keeps up the training ... endorphins released by strenuous exercise keep mental illness at bay.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[**lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)  
2005-08-27 05:01 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=92954&format=light#t92954))   
---|---  
Jonny! Nothing but water and jam sandwiches!? Holy fucking Christ you've got to eat better than that if you're training that hard! Don't make me come over there and cook for you. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=92954&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=92954&format=light#t92954))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-27 05:34 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93210&format=light#t93210))   
---|---  
Hi, Mark!  
  
It's a cyclist's regime, something Graeme suggested. Boy's still carb-loading before runs. And Master insists on eating more than jam, so he has to cook regular meals. *g*  
  
How's London? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=93210&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=92954&format=light#t92954))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/est_rupert/profile)[**est_rupert**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/est_rupert/)  
2005-08-27 06:33 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93466&format=light#t93466))   
---|---  
Hi Jonny...  
  
Your post caught my eye. I've worked with Brian before and he's a fine one to talk about being stange...  
  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=93466&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93466&format=light#t93466))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-27 06:39 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93722&format=light#t93722))   
---|---  
Hi there ...  
  
This boy worked with him once before, on _Complicity_ , and yeah, he's a strange one. Thinks he gets off on being able to call the boy "lad" in public and not have Master hit him. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=93722&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93466&format=light#t93466))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93722&format=light#t93722))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/est_rupert/profile)[**est_rupert**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/est_rupert/)  
2005-08-28 12:52 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93978&format=light#t93978))   
---|---  
If it's any consolation, he called me "lad" as well... 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=93978&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93722&format=light#t93722))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93978&format=light#t93978))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-28 01:08 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=94234&format=light#t94234))   
---|---  
Uh, okay, he's certifiable. Can't see anyone calling you "lad". Sir, maybe. But not this boy. Master forbids. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=94234&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93978&format=light#t93978))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=94234&format=light#t94234))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/est_rupert/profile)[**est_rupert**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/est_rupert/)  
2005-08-28 01:25 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=94490&format=light#t94490))   
---|---  
laughs* Certifiable? Spot on Jonny! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=94490&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=94234&format=light#t94234))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-08-28 05:06 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=95002&format=light#t95002))   
---|---  
I wouldn't hit him. I'd just inform him in very strong terms that I don't appreciate him making moves on my boy. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=95002&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=93722&format=light#t93722))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-08-28 05:04 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=94746&format=light#t94746))   
---|---  
_Wonder what it'd feel like to hang yourself?_  
  
You better not try to find out, or master will kill you.  
  
  
I don't like the idea of me not having to worry as long as you keep exercising. Do we need to talk about this? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=94746&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=94746&format=light#t94746))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-08-28 10:44 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=95258&format=light#t95258))   
---|---  
We could. ~~Maybe should.~~ Boy doesn't know. Having to reach in for all these emotions has him thinking too much. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=95258&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=94746&format=light#t94746))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=95258&format=light#t95258))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-08-30 04:55 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=95514&format=light#t95514))   
---|---  
Okay. So why don't we talk? I'll order Chinese and we can eat in bed and talk. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?replyto=95514&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html?thread=95258&format=light#t95258))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	178. gerard: Ger/JL: We Need To Talk

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/08/)-[27](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/08/27/) 16:27:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104208&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104208) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104208) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104208&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: We Need To Talk** _  
[players only. Occurs immediately after [this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63514.html).]

  
Jonny's pulling little white boxes out of an oversized paper bag as he walks into the bedroom, running shorts and t-shirt still on from answering the door for the delivery. "Okay, we've got lo mein, chow mein, rice," he says, "a few egg rolls and the orange spicy beef. Chopsticks. There should be some water bottles under the bed."

Gerry leans over the bed and pulls up a pack of six bottles. He tugs two out of the plastic and puts them on the bed. "Sounds delicious."

"Where you want it all? Spread out?"

"Sure." Gerry pats the sheet. It's dark and any spills won't be the first potential stains it's received. "We can eat each other's food."

Jonny spreads it out, opening the various boxes and dumping out the sauces. "Gonna get messy," he says, shedding his clothes before climbing onto the bed, settling against the pillows. He spills an eggroll out of its cellophane packet and nibbles the end off. "Okay to go ahead. Boy could feed you, if you like."

"I like messy." Gerry takes a vegetable eggroll and bites the middle out. "It's fun," he says, pushing the two ends together and then popping it into his mouth.

"That's disgusting." Jonny stares at Ger working the eggroll into his mouth, then goes back to nibbling at his, picking up and opening a duck sauce packet and drizzling it over the exposed vegetables. "Master needs to learn manners."

"Master refuses to eat by the rules when in bed with his husband." But Gerry grabs a napkin and dabs his mouth. "Better?"

"Better. Don't have to eat by the rules, Pire," Jonny murmurs, finishing off the last bite of eggroll. He licks a touch of sauce off the corner of his mouth. "What you want next?"

"Another eggroll. And I promise not to eat by the rules." Gerry winks.

"Yes, sir. Eggroll. Glad we got extra." Jonny grabs the eggroll and holds it out to Gerry. "Have to head to Germany next week. You coming with?"

"If you want me to." Gerry takes a smaller bite this time. "I'm rather fond of eggrolls. I think it's the shape."

Jonny laughs, cocks his head and stares at the eggroll. "Doesn't look familiar to your boy. And he'd like that. It's just a week, doing velodrome shots. You're supposed to be in Toronto after that, right?"

"Yeah." He doesn't like it, but that's the way life is. And Julie's very confident about it all, doesn't need any handholding until labor, and that's not until December. "So, Germany, then Toronto," and being away from his boy. That hurts more than being away from Julie. "We should get all the time together we can before then."

"You want him with you there. Don't you?" Jonny's hesitant in asking. It seems like he's second-guessing every move the last couple weeks. "Suppose he could come back here, stay with Julie, if Master doesn't want him around."

Gerry puts down the rest of the eggroll. "I do want you around," he says firmly. "I always want you around. I never don't want you around. Is that clear?" Because if that's not clear, their relationship is more fucked up than Gerry had thought it was.

Jonny blushes, turns away, finds something to do with the lo mein and chopsticks. "Boy knows that," he murmurs. "Just not thinking straight."

_He should start._ Gerry reaches over and pats Jonny's hand. "You're running ragged. I understand."

"It's a tough film. Very physical, demanding." Jonny likes the touch, wants more, sighs as he swirls the noodles in the box. "Boy's trying hard to make it work."

"And he's doing very well." Gerry strokes Jonny's wrist, then pulls his hand away. He doesn't want to distract them. "And he's working hard."

Gerry's movement disrupts, and Jonny glances over. "Did he do something wrong?" His mind is agitated by the necessities of the role, tapping into a darkness he's always suppressed. The smile's crooked, unbalanced. "Boy likes being touched."

"He hasn't done anything wrong." Gerry slides over to Jonny's side of the bed and wraps one arm around his waist. "Master just worries about you."

"You ever wonder what keeps us sane?" Jonny leans into Gerry's body, head on his shoulder, still absently playing with his food. "Why some people go over the edge and others don't."

"Can't say I have." Gerry reaches across Jonny and takes a spoonful of rice. "What do you think, Teak?"

Jonny wraps the noodles around the chopsticks and pulls the slurpy lo mein to his mouth. "Your boy's going crazy," he mutters through the mess of food. "He's getting lost in all this."

_Fuck._ Going crazy, getting lost. Not exactly the best thing to hear. _But you need to hear it. If he's having problems, you need to know._ "Crazy how?" Gerry asks carefully.

"More depressed. Just want to run or bike," Jonny says, voice soft, tongue flicking against the chopstick between words, "and be with you. Hard time remembering it's just a role."

"It _is_ just a role." Gerry turns Jonny slightly and pushes up his chin. "Look at me. It's just a role."

"Just a role," Jonny repeats. "Yes, Pire. Boy knows that. He's just," he fumbles, "he doesn't know. Maybe being a Method actor isn't such a good thing."

Being a method actor definitely sucks. "There are advantages," Gerry says carefully, "to it. And disadvantages. I don't want you sinking completely into that role." _And as long as I'm wishing, I don't want you to ever zone again._ "I'm here to snap you out of it. If you want."

"Snap out of it. Sounds wicked." Jonny grins, stuffs another twirl of noodles into his mouth.

Not wicked. A confrontation that Gerry never wants to let happen. He'll keep a tighter leash on Jonny -- _no. You're not allowed to think about not letting him act again._ It's what Jonny wants, Gerry knows, or, at least, what Jonny used to want. And it still scares him and he's _not_ letting it happen, no matter how much Jonny might frighten him. Gerry grabs the orange beef and shoves in the first mouthful.

There's a silence, long enough for Jonny to devour half the box of lo mein. He puts it down and opens a bottle of water, drinking a good quarter of it down before he feels like trying to talk again. "No more after this," he says. He knows Gerry hates the idea of Jonny quitting work altogether, so he adds the caveat. "Not for a long time. Want to focus on you, the boys when they get here, marathon next spring."

Gerry nods, then takes another bite of the beef to give him time to reply without saying _fuck yes_. He swallows it down, then waits a second. "I think that's a good idea. I don't want to be away from the boys, either." The next project after this one is in London and he'll see from there. Burns may never pick up. It's not the best funded shoot; these things happen. "And then there's your marathon. I want you to be in your best shape for it." It's going to be six days of worrying as it is.

"Thank you," Jonny says softly. He'd expected more of an argument. "Cycling's helping with that, even though it's maxxing out on the training."

"You push yourself very hard, Teak." Gerry strokes Jonny's hair. "It's one of the things I love about you."

Jonny blushes. "Love it when you push your boy hard, Master."

Gerry kisses Jonny's head. "I wish I was the only one who could," he says. He probably shouldn't have said it. Now Jonny'll just feel guilty, but it's something that Gerry thinks he should hear. "I wish I was the only one who could challenge you."

Jonny's confused. Gerry's statement doesn't make any sense. "You _are_ the only one who challenges your boy. He doesn't have anyone else."

"Know you don't." Gerry picks up the last eggroll and holds it in front of Jonny's mouth. It's almost automatic by now. Handfeed Jonny. They both like it. "Sometimes I just get jealous. It's nothing."

"Why? Boy doesn't play with anyone else. Never even asks to." Jonny bites the end off the eggroll, getting more confused by the minute. He's very good about not overtly flirting, not even talking about other people.

"I know. My boy knows he's mine and he's never naughty." Gerry frowns. "It's nothing. Was just stupid." He's not allowed to be jealous of how much of himself Jonny puts into his work.

Jonny minds his manners, chewing before he continues. "Master should be honest," he murmurs, looking down. "If there's something he wants from his boy, he should ask."

"Right now," Gerry says softly, "what I want is you." Jonny's gorgeous when he's being obedient, and he's being very obedient now, taking food from master's hand. "And I have you, so I have everything I want."

Jonny takes another bite. These moments are the best -- well, almost the best. The absolute best time is when he's hurting for Gerry, when he's zoned just enough to take all the pain but still there, still conscious of what's happening.

"That's a good boy," Gerry murmurs, then feeds Jonny the rest of the eggroll. "Exactly how master wants you."

_Exactly how master wants you._ Jonny's eating and can't smile, but he feels it all the way through his body. He shifts enough to kneel on the bed. It's awkward, but it's how a boy should be when he's being fed by his master.

Jonny's a very good boy, but if he starts kneeling and being an even better boy, then they're never going to talk. Gerry reaches for another bottle of water and hands it to Jonny. "Drink."

"Yes, sir," Jonny murmurs, taking the bottle and downing the rest of the water.

"Good boy." When Jonny's done, Gerry forces himself to move back. He takes one of the cartons of rice and puts it in his lap. "We still need to talk."

"We do?" Jonny smiles, rubs his tongue around the bottle's rim. "About your boy, probably?"

"And your master." But, yeah, mostly about Jonny. "You said in your post that you were thinking about how it feel to be hanged."

Jonny blushes, slowly puts the bottle down. "Yeah, he did. Curious, Master, that's all."

Gerry puts his fork down. "But you're not." It's not a question. "You're not going to experiment with that. Not going to try anything. No."

"No, sir. Boy wouldn't try it on his own. Boy wouldn't ask Master to do it, either," Jonny says, barely managing to keep the sigh out of his voice. "Boy knows the limits."

"I'm sure he does," Gerry's certainly repeated them enough. "But does he understand why the limits are there? Does he understand that they're for his own safety?" If only Jonny didn't sound so disappointed about not being hanged. Jesus.

"Master, your boy really doesn't want to be hanged, not like in to the death." Jonny bites the corner of his lip. "Boy understand the limits, even when he wishes Master would push them more."

"If you want me to push them, then you have to show me that you know when to say stop. Not for my safety, but for yours. You need to show me that you know when you've had too much." Gerry can't quite look at Jonny. "And if it happens that I haven't gotten anywhere near your limits, then we'll see from there, but I know, in two years, that I must have done something you didn't like or didn't want, but something stopped you from saying stop, and I want to know what that was and why."

Jonny squirms, giving up on kneeling and sinking back to the pillows. "Master wants specifics. Right?"

"Master _always_ wants specifics." And is now feeling incredibly guilty for making Jonny squirm uncomfortably like that. "Master can't be a good master if he doesn't know if he's making his boy do things he doesn't want to do." Gerry holds up his hand quickly. "Don't say it. The bullshit about 'whatever master wants' is just that. Bullshit. This relationship doesn't work if all I'm doing is taking and all you're doing is giving."

"Sorry, Master." Jonny tries really _really_ hard not to squirm anymore. He goes silent for a minute, puts the words together and then just blurts them out. "Boy doesn't like topping Master, even when he's told to. Doesn't feel right." His voice is soft, though, as he rambles. "Like the other day. Fucking. Well, fingering. That was pushing limit."

"But you're..." Gerry sighs. "Jonny, that was once. Only once, and it was spur of the moment. I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard." _You should have said something._ "It won't happen again, I promise." He doesn't need to get fucked. Might like it every once in a while, but it's not something he needs. "I'm sorry I pushed your limit and I'm glad to know now that you have it."

"It's not that you're boy doesn't want to do what you tell him. He does. He will." _You're fucking up again._ Jonny hates that feeling, like he should've just kept his mouth shut. But Gerry wanted honesty, asked for it. "And he really likes fucking himself on you," he says, blushing. "It's just the other. Seems wrong, like he's doing something he shouldn't."

"Penetration." Okay. That makes sense. It wasn't the position, it was the act. Gerry nods, files away the blush to use another time. "And I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that, should have talked it over first." He was making assumptions based on the fact that Jonny's never told him it was a limit. He won't make that mistake again.

"Master has the right to spring anything on his boy," Jonny says, smiling to mitigate the _whatever Master wants_ quality of the statement. "It's not a hard limit, not really. He could work through it." He cocks his head, doesn't quite shrug. "Boy doesn't have a lot of limits, except what he knows he's not to ask for."

"I know I have the right to spring anything on you, but it goes both ways." Gerry smiles. "If you want to surprise me with anything, you can." He takes a forkful of rice and swallows. "Would it help if we went over the checklist again? It would give us both a better idea of what you really really like, what you'd do just because I told you to, and what you'd prefer not to do."

"Not a bad idea. Yeah, checklist. Now? Or," Jonny's blushing again, "wanna just eat? Or something?"

"Later, Teak. Don't have it right in front of me."

"Yes, Master." _Stupid boy._ Jonny picks out a piece of the orange beef. "May boy finish eating? Or does Master want to feed him?"

Gerry frowns. "Jonny, what's wrong?" He hates it when Jonny does that. They were talking and now Jonny's hiding behind role. _Wish I could order him not to do that._ "Talk to me, love. What did I say?"

"You didn't say anything. Boy wasn't thinking when he asked about doing the checklist now. It's obvious Master doesn't have it." There's an urge to cringe, but Jonny suppresses it. _Be honest. Talk to him._ "Love you, Pire. Want to please you," he says, looking down, studying the sauce dripping off the beef, "but it's not fair for your boy to want to push his limits when you won't push yours."

"WHAT?!"

There's no stopping the cringe after that. Jonny pulls his head down, shoulders in. "Sorry, Master. Fuck." He shoves the beef into his mouth, just to shut himself up.

Jesus. Gerry reaches across and pulls Jonny's head up. "No." He's not letting Jonny say something like that and not explain himself. Gerry needs to know what the fuck his boy was talking about. "Now. What did you mean." There's no room for argument. Jonny _will_ tell him. Jonny doesn't have a choice.

"Boy doesn't," Jonny starts, immediately stuttering. He looks Gerry in the eye, focuses on that. "Master pulls back, won't push," he says, the stutter still covering his nervousness, "like acting on his fantasies, or tightening control over his boy."

"Of course I've been acting on my fantasies. And you," okay, Jonny has told him fantasies, but they aren't safe fantasies. "I'm not going to hurt you like that. I'm not going to hurt you that badly. I can't. Physically can't." He won't let himself even try. His worst nightmare is that he doesn't stop when he should and things go terribly wrong. He won't let that happen. "Master, master needs to be in control of himself and in control over the situation. If I don't feel comfortable doing something, I can't guarantee your safety, and that's what's most important to me, that you be safe."

"You don't want to tighten the leash? Have your boy on his knees all the time?" Jonny can come back to the other.

"I do want it." Maybe too much. He's not supposed to want it. There are limits, goddammit. He isn't allowed to want everything he does. He can't let himself take advantage of what Jonny wants him to do. "I want you on your knees, I want you naked or wearing clothing I've picked out for you, I want you always home, but, Jonny, it's a _fantasy_. It would never work." _You'd hate me within a month._ "While I love it in short bursts, there's no way we could do it for longer than a day at a time."

"Could shoot for a week at a time." Jonny's pushing. He knows it. He can't help it. There's a momentum going. "That's not all, though. Why won't you hurt your boy when it's what you want to do?"

"I do hurt you when it's what I want to do." But Gerry knows what Jonny means and it's not that. "I won't hurt you when I'm mad at you. Because then I want to give you everything you want --" _and how do I explain how bad that is without insulting his intelligence?_ "--but I'm not in the best mind to do it."

"And when you are in the best mind, you decide it's not what you should do," Jonny says, voice softening. "Darkest fantasies, Master. Deepest ones. You should indulge them once in awhile."

"If we can make them safe, then I'll do them. I'm not maiming you, Teak." Sometimes he wonders if Jonny actually realizes that. "Some things are just meant to be wank material."

"Maiming." Jonny repeats the word slowly. "Is that what your boy asks for?" He's never thought of it that way, that he could be asking for something way beyond what he should be wanting.

"I don't know, Teak," Gerry says softly. "Why don't you tell me in your own words what you want?"

"Boy wants to be slave. He wants to hurt," Jonny says, pausing, thinking on what it is he wants.

"So I've noticed," Gerry mutters. Then, louder, "Go on. How do you want me to hurt you?"

"Be beaten, wear your bruises and nothing else, bleed for you." Jonny goes very quiet. "The night you cut your boy, carved into his thigh. It was perfect." That's not all Jonny wants. He loves the cuddling and waking up next to, the simple things, just as much.

Perfect, yes. It was a lot of fun, but it was a special thing, not an every day thing. He's not going to scar Jonny. "What else, Jonny?"

"Put him on a leash, not just for puppy play, but for real, for a time." Jonny's voice sinks to a mere whisper. "Play closer to the edge, Master. You can't tell your boy you don't want it, at least some part of you."

"I'm terrified of the part that wants it." He wants to bury it in the garden and never see it again. "I don't want to hurt you that much. It's not safe." It's not sane.

"It's safe, if you make it safe. Trust you."

That's nice, but it means nothing if Gerry doesn't trust himself. And when he doesn't trust himself, it can be dangerous for Jonny to blindly trust him. "Then I want to talk to you about the edge. What do you want?"

"More of the knifeplay." Jonny looks down again, mumbles. "Breathplay."

"No. No breathplay. Ever." Gerry says firmly. "It's not safe."

"Why?"

"Because I could kill you!"

"No, you wouldn't," Jonny says, very simply. "And that's a cop-out, Pire. You can honestly deny you'd like to try it?"

"Yes, I can honestly deny it." He's biting off the words and he can't let himself get angry. Then he'll start screaming and that won't solve anything. It'll just make Jonny retreat into his shell. He takes a calming breath, then a long gulp of water. "Jonny, breathplay isn't safe. At all. There's no way of making it safe. It's choking you and it could do irreparable damage. Is this, is this getting through, Teak?"

It's obvious Gerry's getting upset. His voice is just terse enough to set Jonny on edge. "Yes, Master," he says, not exactly retreating, but definitely not opening up more. "Boy understands. Master has hard limits, and that's one of them."

Hard limit. That's one way to put it. Best way to put it. Gerry nods. "Yeah. It's a hard limit. Something I will not do."

"What about the other?"

Gerry blinks. "I'm sorry, Jonny, but I've forgotten the other. What did you say?"

"Uh, about the cutting," Jonny murmurs, "and, well, your boy didn't mention it, but he's curious," he stutters just a bit, "about Master watching him with other boys. Master seemed to like the idea, once."

"Master isn't sure he does anymore." Jealousy is stupid, but they're married and they're monogamous. It's just the two of them and that's how it should be. "Do you want to perform with other boys for me?"

"Not if Master doesn't want it." That look's unmistakable, too. Jonny shouldn't forget monogamy is a very serious matter in Gerry's mind. "Boy doesn't want to do anything that would upset Master."

"Right now you're upsetting master by avoiding the question." Gerry screws the cap back onto his bottle of water. "Please be honest, Jonny. As blunt as you want. Hit me, if you want."

"Hit you? Why would he do that?" _Because he's confused and doesn't understand how Master's mind works._ "Yeah, he'd like that. He'd like to be on display for you, show off while you direct him."

For a moment Gerry thinks that Jonny's saying he'd like to hit them. Then he breathes a sigh of relief. "Display, Teak, or playing with somebody else? I can think of several ways you could show off for me without ever involving somebody else."

Jonny bites back the _whatever, Master_ on his tongue. "Either. Both. It's not like I bloody well want a boyfriend on the side," he spits out, "just a random one-on at the club with you watching would be," he stops, closing his eyes, pulling back, down into the pillows, foot pushing cartons onto their sides. "Oh, fuck."

_Fuck. Pushed him too hard. Shouldn't have done that. What a fuckingly great master you are._ Gerry pushes the cartons away, then wraps his arms around Jonny. "I'm sorry, Teak. Didn't mean to upset you."

"S'okay," Jonny mutters, head under the pillow's edge. He feels stupid. There's no reason he should've erupted. "Boy's sorry for flying off. He should think before he opens his mouth."

So should master. "So should I." Gerry kisses Jonny's neck. "I'm sorry."

"Boy's very happy with Master." Jonny curls out from under the pillow, slides his hands around Gerry's waist. "Boy doesn't want life to just up and change. He's just nudging the edges a bit."

"Okay." Gerry moves in so Jonny can hold him tighter. "We can do that. Stretch limits." As long as they're both there, there's no hard done because either of them can stop it whenever they want. They can cut and run if it gets uncomfortable, and see it through if it doesn't. Win-win situation. "I love you, Jonny."

"Boy loves Master," Jonny murmurs against Gerry's chest. "I love you, Ger."

Gerry closes his eyes tight. _Fuck, Jonny, I'm sorry._ He should have broken up this conversation, not had it all at once. Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Love you, Jonny. So much."

"Enough to put up with boy's strangeness," Jonny mutters. He's still not sure the conversation was the best one to have, but things are out now, and maybe that's for the best.

"You're not strange," Gerry murmurs. "Least, not any stranger than me."

Jonny glances up at Gerry, grins. "That's supposed to be reassuring?"

"Hey!" Gerry playfully swats Jonny and feels a hundred times better. If Jonny's joking, then things aren't as bad as they could be. "I'm not strange. I'm unique."

"Yes, Master." Jonny nuzzles, snuggles closer. "Whatever Master says."

"That's right." Jonny's humoring him, and that's the best feeling in the world. "Whatever master says."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/104208.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	179. gerard: London bar, Saturday night - September 3rd [Gerry, Jonny, Ewan, Jude, Brandon Flowers]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/)-[03](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/03/) 22:55:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104590&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104590) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104590) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104590&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**London bar, Saturday night - September 3rd [Gerry, Jonny, Ewan, Jude, Brandon Flowers]** _  
[players only. Edited for Ger and JL's interactions. Complete log can be found [here](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/172152.html) and [here](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/172600.html). In this edited version, Ger and JL join Jude, Ewan, and Brandon Flowers ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/profile)[ **estbrandon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/) , the lead singer from The Killers) on the couches and the submissives put on a floor show.]

  
**Jonny Lee:** *walks casually into the room, looks around for familiar faces, spotting a few before turning to Ger as they near the bar* Water or club soda?

**Gerry:** Club soda. *looks around*

**Jonny Lee:** *leans over bar, orders two club sodas* Nice to be back for a few days.

**Gerry:** *puts his finger through the ring of Jonny's collar, pulls him close for a kiss* Very nice.

**Gerry:** *kisses Jonny again, then casually slides his hand into Jonny's pocket*

**Jonny Lee:** *blushes, moves his hands behind his back, lacing his fingers, leaning into the kiss, jeans tight but that's probably has something to do with the cock ring*

**Jonny Lee:** *squirms awkwardly, jeans way too tight* Boy's not going to make it through the night, you realize.

**Gerry:** Don't intend him to. *grins* I want to see a nice stain by the end of the night.

**Jude:** *looks around, half a pint of Stella in his hand* Bloody hell... *to himself*

**Jonny Lee:** *glances around, spots Jude, smiles* Uh, no problem with that. *looks over shoulder, squirming more* Drinks here.

**Gerry:** *takes both of them, then holds one out to Jonny* What's the magic word?

**Jonny Lee:** Please. *grins* Pretty please, Master, may slave have a drink?

**Gerry:** Yes, he may. *winks, hands it to him*

**Jonny Lee:** *takes club soda, drinks down a couple inches of it* We being social?

**Gerry:** *takes a sip of his drink* Yeah.

**Jonny Lee:** *looks around* Okay, Jude and Ewan are here. Gavin. *stares, turns head sideways* Looks like Alan. *cocks head back the other way for a better look* Walk over, pull up a chair. Boy's right behind you.

**Jonny Lee:** *nudges Ger's elbow and starts him moving, following at his arm, grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to the sofas for Ger to sit* *to Jude and Ewan* Lucky us, arrived just in time for the second show.

**Ewan:** *turns to see Jonny and Ger* Hey! I didn't know you two were in town.

**Gerry:** *grins* We're not. On our way to Germany.

**Jonny Lee:** *settles onto his knees next to the chair* In transit. Thought we should stop at home for a couple days.

**Ewan:** You finished the Burns thing, then?

**Gerry:** *strokes Jonny's hair* Burns is delayed indefinitely.

**Jonny Lee:** *sips at club soda and then sets the glass on nearest table* *kneels up a bit straighter* Boy's been filming, have another week of it to go.

**Brandon:** *stands and walks over to the couches* *to the men not busy at the moment* Hi, hope you don't mind me joining you? Name's Brandon.

**Gerry:** *looks up* Hi, Brandon. I'm Gerry.

**Jude:** *grins up at the newcomer* Hey. Feel free. Take a seat. Uh...Jude, *points* Ewan, Jonny, and Gerard.

**Jonny Lee:** *looks up at Brandon, blushes* Hi.

**Brandon:** Nice to meet everyone. *sits and smiles at Jonny on the floor* Comfortable down there?

**Jonny Lee:** Very much so. Wanna share a spot? *scoots over a touch*

**Ewan:** *looks at Brandon for a few moments, trying to place him* Brandon Flowers? I love the Killers.

**Gerry:** *does a double take* *grins* The Killers? Great music. Jonny's got me listening to it.

**Jude:** *nods* Right...that's where I've seen you before. *nods and smiles*

**Brandon:** *blushes* Thanks. *to Jonny* Maybe...

**Jonny Lee:** *to Brandon* Boy doesn't mind sharing space. C'mon down.

**Jude:** *sips drink and stretches his feet out*

**Brandon:** *turning to Alan, Gavin, and Cillian* That was amazing to watch.

**Alan:** *kisses Cillian, tenderly*

**Gavin:** *to Brandon* Thank you... *realizes who he's talking to* Oh, hi.

**Alan:** Thanks.

**Cillian:** *lets it linger, leaning against Alan a moment*

**Brandon:** *looks at Jonny then Gerry and back to Jonny* Okay. *smiles*

**Alan:** *gives another quirk to Gavin, as in, introduce me?*

**Cillian:** *to Brandon* Thank you. *now notices everyone else, waves, grins at Jude* H'llo.

**Jude:** Hey.

**Gavin:** Right, sorry, Alan Cumming, this is Brandon Flowers, another one of us musicians.

**Brandon:** *slides down to the floor* Hi. *to Gavin* Oh hey, didn't recognize you. You're welcome.

**Brandon:** *reaches over to Alan* Nice to meet you, Alan.

**Gavin:** *follows Cillian's gaze* _Jude?_

**Alan:** *smiles at yet another pretty boy* My pleasure.

**Jonny Lee:** *glances over, grins* *to Gavin* Kinda like a neighbourhood party, isn't it?

**Alan:** *offhanded* Ewan's boyfriend.

**Jude:** Gavin... *shakes head, puzzled* Did I miss...when did you become a member?

**Gerry:** I did also.

**Gavin:** *shakes his head, laughing* Hi. Yes, it is.

**Cillian:** *drops back onto the sofa, stretching and finding where his drink got to*

**Gavin:** *to Jude* Just yesterday. When did _you?_

**Jude:** *looks surprised* Well...about ten years ago....

**Ewan:** *pokes Jude* You mean for once I'm up on this sort of thing before you? I saw him post about it on the journals.

**Alan:** *keeps petting his two (temporary) boys, smiles at Jude* Hey there, mate.

**Gavin:** *stares* Ten years, are you joking? *laughs* I really _am_ the last man on earth to find out about this place, no thanks to you! *grins*

**Jude:** Oh...well... *chuckles* Funnily enough, I'm not that surprised really. *grins* Welcome to the club.

**Brandon:** *glances around, finding the view from the floor rather interesting* *to Jonny* Do you always sit down here?

**Cillian:** *fidgets*

**Jude:** I see you've made yourself at home already. *winks at Alan*

**Alan:** *finds his ginger beer and takes a long swig*

**Cillian:** *is petted, which is nice, following the conversation curiously*

**Jonny Lee:** *leans closer to Brandon, murmurs* Not always, but boy prefers being on the floor, next to Master. Good place to watch the fun.

**Gavin:** Christ, sorry. *starts pointing out people* Cillian, this is Jude, and Ewan, and Brandon and Jonny. *looks around* Have I missed anyone?

**Gerry:** I won't take it personally. *waves to Cillian* Gerry Butler.

**Gavin:** *winces and waves* Gerry, sorry, I'm a bit out of my depth here...

**Gerry:** *grins* It's all right. Weird being new, innit?

**Gavin:** *to Gerry* Very. Especially as I keep seeing all these people I know.

**Gerry:** *nods* Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't know you were kinky.

**Gavin:** Ah, well, that's mutual. *grins* *rests one hand on Cillian's thigh gently*

**Cillian:** I know Jude, and Ewan by extension. *smiles at the pair, then to Gerry* Hi.

**Brandon:** *leans closer to Jonny* Master? I'm rather new to all this. You'll have to explain that one to me some other time.

**Jonny Lee:** *glances up at hearing his name, nods in Gavin's direction before turning attention back to Brandon* Be happy to. You new to everything?

**Cillian:** *eyeing Gavin and Alan thoughtfully while everyone is talking*

**Brandon:** *chuckles* Yeah new to pretty much everything. *blushes*

**Alan:** *gives Cillian and Gavin a lazy smile*

**Cillian:** *nods to Brandon* Pretty close here, too.

**Brandon:** *smiles at Cillian* Glad to know I'm not alone, then.

**Jonny Lee:** Everybody's new sometime. Just have to try things out, see what you like.

**Gavin:** *gives Alan a little look*

**Cillian:** *reciprocates Gavin's touch, sliding a hand down his thigh and back up again* I'm lucky, I've had the opportunity for some good experiences but I wouldn't call myself an expert at anything.

**Cillian:** *speaking to Brandon while he touches Gavin*

**Alan:** *find himself oddly inhibited*

**Jonny Lee:** *can't help but notice the touching* *to Brandon* You just like watching?

**Gavin:** *leans in to murmur to Cillian* Would you switch places with me? I wanted to bend Alan's ear. *presses a kiss to Cillian's cheek*

**Brandon:** *also noticing the touching* *to Jonny* No, not just watching.

**Cillian:** *tilts his head at Alan, might even be a little question in his eyes, smiles at Gavin and nods, standing up to let Gavin switch places*

**Jonny Lee:** Good. *leans closer, nudging Brandon's shoulder* Hard to watch and not touch. *turns head* What you like to do?

**Cillian:** *glides his fingers over Brandon's hair as he moves, not sure why except that he knows how it feels to be so nervous it hurts, drops down again and resumes his little glide of hand as well*

**Gerry:** *watches Jonny, wondering what he's thinking*

**Alan:** Hello, beautiful.

**Brandon:** *smiles up at Cillian's touch then turns to Jonny* Haven't tried much to know what I like actually.

**Alan:** *turns over to them* Hmmm?

**Gavin:** Thanks, mate. *rests his hand on Cillian's other thigh now, turns to Alan* Hi. *grins*

**Gavin:** Hi. I didn't mean to scare you off me earlier, I just wasn't quite expecting it to get so intense. That's pretty serious stuff for me, just that little bit we did.

**Alan:** It's not my usual style, I'll have you know. But you looked so entranced... You're right to take it seriously.

**Gavin:** It's heavy stuff, yeah. *gives Alan a careful little smile* But there's plenty to play with that's not quite so loaded.

**Cillian:** *considering a new strategy, glancing at Jude and Ewan then back to Gavin and Alan, inching his hand up higher on Gavin's thigh*

**Ewan:** *kisses the corner of Jude's jaw* So what've you been up to today?

**Jonny Lee:** *watches Cillian's hand* *mentally slaps self for wanting to glare* *to Brandon* Then we have so much we could explore. *mentally slaps self again for saying that aloud*

**Gerry:** *snickers* *covers it up with finishing off half his club soda*

**Jude:** *leans against Ewan* Not a lot...shopping.

**Brandon:** *smiles at Jonny* I guess you're right.

**Jonny Lee:** Boy could ask Master about it. *leans in, whispers against Brandon's ear, tongue flicking ever so slightly* He might like the idea.

**Ewan:** Shopping, eh? Sounds exciting. *nips at Jude's earlobe and murmurs* Would you like to be down on the floor with Jonny?

**Jude:** Mmm? *looks at Ewan in surprise* Would I? You bet! *grins and slides off the sofa and onto the floor*

**Jonny Lee:** *is momentarily distracted by Jude plopping onto the floor in front of him* Well, hello. Welcome to the floor.

**Jude:** *makes himself comfortable in a semi-kneeling position and leans his cheek against Ewan's knee* Mmmm.

**Brandon:** *shivers at Jonny's whisper* *to Jude* Hi!

**Ewan:** *smoothes his hand over Jude's hair*

**Jude:** And hello to you, too, Jonny. It's rather nice down here isn't it. *grins at Brandon*

**Jonny Lee:** *to Brandon* See, told you the floor was the fun place to be. *to Jude* Always nice down here. Missed you.

**Gerry:** *is getting harder, but resists pulling Jonny in to give a blowjob. Watching him with Brandon is much more erotic*

**Brandon:** *grins* So I see.

**Jonny Lee:** *turns his head and smiles at Ger, nodding at Jude and Brandon* May your boy?

**Gerry:** *shifts a little on the couch* Go right ahead.

**Ewan:** *to Ger* So who's filming in Germany, then, you or Jonny?

**Jonny Lee:** *turns back to Jude* Is Ewan permitting his boy kisses?

**Gerry:** Jonny is. But I'm off to Toronto soon to do a movie of my own.

**Ewan:** Oh yeah? What's that, then?

**Jude:** *glances up at Ewan* I believe so...

**Gerry:** Called 300. Historical epic, I think I die.

**Ewan:** *to Jude* Go ahead.

**Jonny Lee:** *leans in, kisses Jude, just firmly enough to make the point it's a proper snog*

**Jude:** *winds his arm around Jonny's neck to kiss him properly*

**Gerry:** *swallows hard*

**Ewan:** What sort of historical?

**Jonny Lee:** *still has hands behind his back. slowly breaks the kiss. murmurs to Jude, loud enough to be heard by Brandon* Boy thinks we should include our new friend, properly greet him. You game?

**Brandon:** *misses Jonny kissing Jude because damn, Gavin's naked*

**Gerry:** Sparta historical, so no kilts.

**Brandon:** *turns guiltily to Jonny* I'm sorry?

**Ewan:** No kilts, but they've got...what are those called? Some sort of skirt things. *grins*

**Gerry:** *shrugs* I'm not sure. I was going to do my research while Jonny's off biking around.

**Jude:** *nods and reaches out to put his hand on Brandon's shoulder* Hey...

**Jonny Lee:** *grins, pulls his hand up and touches Brandon's cheek* Want to play with us?

**Gerry:** How's Guys and Dolls going?

**Jude:** *tugs on Brandon's shoulder* Come closer...

**Brandon:** *smiles* Of course. Would be crazy to say no. *scoots closer to Jude and Jonny*

**Jonny Lee:** *slides his hand around the back of Brandon's neck, leans in and kisses the corner of Brandon's mouth* That's better.

**Jude:** *leans across Jonny to kiss the other side of Brandon's mouth*

**Ewan:** It's going... *takes a sip of his beer* Exhausting as usual, but at least I don't have to brave the hordes of fans afterwards anymore. Ever since the bombings, they don't allow autographs, so I can get out of there faster.

**Gerry:** *doesn't try to hide the fact that he's staring at the boys on the floor* Sounds better, yeah. More time to get home.

**Brandon:** *moans and tries to kiss both of them*

**Jonny Lee:** *kisses Brandon more fully, shifting to kiss Jude in-between breaths* *wonders what the fuck he's doing*

**Ewan:** *glances down at the floorshow*

**Jude:** *alternating kisses between Jonny and Brandon, enjoying the contrast between sweet familiar Jonny and this strange new young man*

**Ewan:** *grins across at Ger* They seem to be having fun.

**Gerry:** Uh huh.

**Brandon:** *completely lost in Jonny's and Jude's kisses*

**Gerry:** *looks up at Ewan* Thanks for letting Jude participate.

**Jude:** *catches Jonny's eye and starts to steal his hand under Brandon's t-shirt, lifting it slowly as his fingertips explore Brandon's skin*

**Jonny Lee:** *takes the cue, slides his hand down over Brandon's back, fingers scrunching the t-shirt up until he reaches skin, moving his kisses from mouth down to neck*

**Ewan:** *to Ger* No problem. *finishes off his beer and stands* You want anything from the bar?

**Brandon:** *groans at the hands on him* Jesus *not sure where to put his hands*

**Gerry:** You're _leaving_? *jaw drops open*

**Ewan:** *laughs* Just for a few minutes.

**Gerry:** *shakes head* Jesus.

**Jude:** *watches Ewan leave from the corner of his eye* *shuffles a little closer to Brandon, tugging his t-shirt right up* Mmm, skin... *kisses down his neck towards his exposed chest*

**Jonny Lee:** No. Just Jude and Jonny. *licks a trail over Brandon's throat as he slips his hand down, fingers tracing the jeans waistband*

**Ewan:** *heads over to the bar for another Guinness*

**Gerry:** *slides hand beneath waistband and starts stroking his cock*

**Brandon:** *groans again* *running a hand through both Jonny and Jude's hair*

**Jonny Lee:** *tilts head* *to Jude* Should we get him down to all skin?

**Jude:** *licks around Brandon's nipple* *muffled* Definitely.

**Brandon:** *gasps* Good Lord. You certainly know how to welcome a guy.

**Jude:** *lifts head* First time here? It's tradition, you know...

**Jonny Lee:** *quickly moves hand around to meet up with other fingers working at the jeans buttons* *glances up at Brandon* We want you to enjoy your stay... *stops short of adding the _sir_ *

**Ewan:** *comes back and takes a seat on the other sofa, affording him a better view*

**Jude:** *tugs Brandon's t-shirt off over his head*

**Jonny Lee:** *pushes denim down over Brandon's hips* *looks over shoulder at Ger, checking to make sure he hasn't crossed any lines*

**Brandon:** *lifts arms for Jude* *smiles* Knew there was a reason I liked London.

**Gerry:** *gives Jonny a short nod and strokes himself faster*

**Brandon:** *kneels up to help Jonny with his jeans*

**Jonny Lee:** *grins, blushes at realizing after a beat what Ger's doing, and goes back to shoving Brandon's jeans down his thighs* Boy's thinking you'd be better stretched out. That work?

**Brandon:** *smiles and wonders at Jonny's blush* Yeah that works. *sits back and stretches his legs out in front of him*

**Ewan:** *rubs his cock absently through his jeans*

**Jude:** *shifts to accommodate Brandon* Good. *looks up at Ewan and smiles at him*

**Jonny Lee:** Much better. *grins as he works Brandon's jeans off, jerking off the trainers with the denim, tossing it all aside as he kneels back*

**Brandon:** *blushes at being naked in front of everyone*

**Jonny Lee:** *to Jude* You want top or bottom? Left or right?

**Jude:** *to Jonny* Whatever works...

**Brandon:** *groans at Jonny question* God help me...

**Ewan:** *smiles at Jude* Having fun?

**Jude:** *nods* I am if you are...

**Jonny Lee:** *chuckles at Brandon's comment* Let's both start at the top and work our way down. *to Jude* Boy thinks our masters would like that.

**Jude:** *looks up, eyes widen to see Gavin so wanton* Fuck...

**Jude:** *turns back to Brandon, kissing him* What is it with you rockers...? *teasingly* Such sluts...

**Brandon:** *laughs* It's all that energy from being on stage I think.

**Jude:** *fingers pluck at one of Brandon's nipples* Really? *still teasing* I shall have to remember that excuse myself. *nips at Brandon's ear-lobe*

**Jonny Lee:** *licks over the other nipple, sucks quickly*

**Brandon:** *growls* God... *to Jude* Yeah that excuse works really well.

**Jonny Lee:** *sucks a bit harder, just shy of nibbling* *slides his hand over Brandon's thigh, working his fingers in between the legs, nudging them a bit wider*

**Jude:** *strokes a hand down Brandon's belly to rub circles on his hips, working into the crease at his groin, inching closer to his cock*

**Gerry:** *pulls his hand out of his pants long enough to unzip his jeans*

**Brandon:** *spreads legs a bit wider for Jonny and Jude* *throws his head back on the couch and burying his hands in their hair*

**Jonny Lee:** *tugs against Brandon's fingers in his hair, pulling as he trails his tongue down along the path Jude's fingers had taken, licking across Jude's knuckles*

**Ewan:** Nice... *gives his cock a squeeze through his jeans*

**Gerry:** *stares at Jonny's mouth and groans*

**Jude:** *brushes his fingers, feather light, over Brandon's cock*

**Brandon:** Oh God, that feels good. *wiggling his hips a little*

**Jonny Lee:** *continues to track Jude's movements, his tongue swiping over Brandon's cock, while he slips his fingers higher, thumb brushing balls*

**Gerry:** *reaches into pocket blindly and tosses the boys a condom*

**Jude:** *excited by exploring new territory, groans at the sudden arousal* Oh God, nice...

**Jude:** *curls his fingers around the base of Brandon's cock and starts to stoke, keeping roughly in time with the swipes of Jonny's tongue.

**Jonny Lee:** *is lost in the sensation, as intent on licking Jude's fingers as Brandon's cock, the contrast of taste and texture*

**Brandon:** *hisses at the feeling of both Jude's hand and Jonny's tongue on his cock* Fucking hell...

**Ewan:** *wishes he'd thought to have Jude get naked*

**Jonny Lee:** *curls fingers up under balls, squeezes gently* *would look up, see how Ger's doing, but his face is buried in Brandon's groin*

**Jude:** *bites gently at the tip of Brandon's shoulder* *murmurs* Like that?

**Brandon:** *sighs* Yeah, like that a lot.

**Jude:** *bites a little harder, moving along Brandon's shoulder towards the base of his neck*

**Jude:** *pushes his free hand into his trousers, grinding the heel of his hand against his own cock* Nng...

**Jonny Lee:** *concentrates his licks into the crevices between Jude's fingers, base to tip and back* *glances up at Jude's moan* Impatient?

**Ewan:** *stretches his leg out to nudge Jude with his foot* Don't touch yourself yet.

**Jude:** *pulls his hand away from his own cock, groaning softly*

**Jonny Lee:** *takes the momentary break to look over his shoulder at Ger, seeking some sort of reassurance*

**Brandon:** *looks up slowly at Ewan* Can I touch him, then?

**Gerry:** *looks towards Ewan, then back to Jonny* Yeah. Don't touch yourself. But keep touching him.

**Ewan:** *nods at Brandon* Go right ahead.

**Brandon:** *grins and runs his hand down Jude's chest to his cock*

**Gerry:** And don't blow him without the condom. *pointed look*

**Jude:** *fingers tighten on Brandon's cock* Ohhh... *keeps kissing Brandon's chest and throat, biting gently now and again*

**Jonny Lee:** *suppresses urge to roll eyes* Yes, Sir. *looks around, finds packet* Moment, Jude?

**Brandon:** *moans at Jude's kisses and bites* *squeezes Jude's cock before sliding his hand in his pants*

**Jude:** *lifts head* What, Jonny?

**Jude:** *sees him fiddling with the condom* Oh...right... *pulls hand away*

**Jonny Lee:** *shakes condom in front of Jude* Master says have to. *unrolls it over Brandon's cock* *smiles* Okay, where were we?

**Gerry:** *mutters* You better remember that.

**Jonny Lee:** *mutters* Yes, Master. *goes back to working his tongue over Brandon's cock, quick strokes over the slick latex, quickly turning to slow sucking*

**Ewan:** *surprised at Ger's insistence on a condom; turns to Ger* Is that something new?

**Brandon:** *lifts his hips as Jonny rolls the condom down* Jesus... *strokes Jude a little harder*

**Gerry:** *shakes head* No. He knows better than to be bare with anyone else.

**Jude:** *cards his fingers through Jonny's hair, leaving him room to blow Brandon*

**Jude:** *uses his fingers to tease and tweak at Brandon's chest, plucking at his nipples, running his fingers down his sides to scratch lightly with his nails*

**Ewan:** *tilts his head* I think it's new since the last time we did anything with you guys.

**Ewan:** *goes back to watching the show*

**Gerry:** It is? *shoves it to the back of his mind. He'll think about it later*

**Jonny Lee:** *sucks harder, opening wide enough to nearly deep-throat him, and kneads Brandon's balls with his fingers, ignoring how his own cock is straining against metal and denim*

**Brandon:** God, Jonny, that feels soooo good.

**Jonny Lee:** *loves the encouragement, works cock and balls even harder, intent on slamming Brandon over the edge*

**Jude:** *looks up to see Ewan watching him*

**Ewan:** *smiles encouragingly at Jude*

**Jude:** *blows Ewan a kiss and then goes back to sucking on Brandon's nipple*

**Brandon:** Fucking Christ... *arches his back as his orgasm rolls through him*

**Jonny Lee:** *pulls back slowly, grinning as he pushes up, glances first at Jude and then over his shoulder at Gerry*

**Gerry:** *raises eyebrow* And my boy would like?

**Jonny Lee:** Coming would be nice.

**Gerry:** I bet it would. *looks at Ewan* Ewan, may I borrow the services of your boy for a moment?

**Ewan:** *glances over at Ger* Sure...

**Jude:** *kneels back, hand still on Brandon's shoulder* Thank you. *squeezes gently and then reaches down to his cock, covers Brandon's hand with his own* You'd better stop now...

**Gerry:** Thanks. Jude, would you please give my boy a handjob? He can only come if you do.

**Brandon:** *looks at Jude* Right. Sorry. *grins*

**Jonny Lee:** *looks from Ger to Ewan and then to Jude at Ger's request* Oh, boy would like that. *grins* A lot.

**Jude:** Oh...sure. *reaches for Jonny* C'mere, darling...

**Jonny Lee:** *shifts, turns to face Jude* Yes, luv. *blows a kiss*

**Jude:** *smiling, pulls Jonny closer and reaches for the waistband of his jeans*

**Jonny Lee:** *smiles at how odd Jude looks, how bizarrely natural, kneeling in front of Jonny, cock out of his pants, hard and reaching for Jonny's jeans* Might be a bit difficult, Jude. Ring's still on.

**Jude:** *gives Gerard an admiring glance* Oh...evil.

**Gerry:** *grins* Thank you, Jude.

**Jonny Lee:** *shivers at quick rush of cool air over his heated cock* Fuck. *almost hyperventilates to get breathing level in anticipation*

**Jude:** *locks down at Brandon, still lying between them* Forget what I said about stopping...feel free. *gulps*

**Jude:** *licks his fingers and then curls them around Jonny's cock*

**Brandon:** *groans* *slowly strokes Jude and rubs Jonny's thigh*

**Jonny Lee:** *whimpers at the touches* Yes. Please.

**Jude:** *sweeps his thumb over the head of Jonny's cock, the thumb-tip rubbing against his foreskin, dragging a little*

**Jude:** *licks his thumb, tasting Jonny* Mmm, nice. *rubs his thumb around the tip of Jonny's cock again before wrapping his fingers around the shaft and starting to pump slowly*

**Jonny Lee:** *cock jerks, straining against the ring* Damn, Jude. Torture the boy a bit.

**Jude:** *growls, amused* You know you love it...

**Brandon:** Mmmmmm. *releases Jude's cock, brings his hand up to lick it then goes back to stroking him*

**Jonny Lee:** Hell, yes. More. *grins, reaches over and wraps his hand over Brandon's around Jude's cock, keeping his eyes on Jude's face* Sharp, strong strokes, Brandon.

**Jude:** *using his thumb on the underside of Jonny's shaft, using his wrist to stroke faster*

**Jude:** Oh...God, fuck, yes... *gasps* Not going to last....that much longer... *bites lip, locks eyes with Ewan*

**Ewan:** *licks his lips* Come for me.

**Brandon:** *watching Jude, he follows Jonny's lead...sharp, strong strokes*

**Jude:** Ohh! *groans* Ohh, yes... *comes in Brandon's hand, splashing across his body*

**Jonny Lee:** *it's going to take a bit more than that for Jonny, but he's teetering on the edge* C'mon, Jude. Bit harder. Damned ring. *utters a few more curses under his breath*

**Brandon:** Oh my God...

**Jude:** *recovers his breath, gripping harder, pumping faster on Jonny's cock* Spread your legs a bit more, Jonny... *grabs Brandon's hand, guiding it towards Jonny's balls*

**Jonny Lee:** *obeys, quickly spreading legs, cock aching at each touch*

**Brandon:** *holds Jonny's balls, rolling them in his hand then giving them a squeeze*

**Jude:** *can feel the cock ring as his fingers roll over it* C'mon Jonny...c'mon...wanna see you come...

**Jonny Lee:** *knows he has permission. closes his eyes for a second, concentrates, then opens them and focuses on Jude's eyes* Oh, yes, ohhh. *moans as he pushes himself over the edge, through the pained restraint, comes in Jude's hand, splatters dripping over Brandon's fingers and below*

**Gerry:** *groans* Good boy.

**Jude:** Ohh...yes. Nice. *gives Jonny a lopsided grin*

**Brandon:** *groans* Daaaamn.

**Jonny Lee:** *returns the grin with one equally as lopsided* Yeah. Was. *glances down at Brandon* Welcome to the club, mate.

**Jude:** *leans down to give Brandon a quick kiss* Yeah, welcome to London.

**Brandon:** *grins* God, I love this place.

**Gerry:** *quietly* Jonny. Get over here.

**Jonny Lee:** *pulls back, turns and scoots over to Ger's side* Yes, Master? *can't read the emotion in Ger's voice, unsure of whether it's good or bad*

**Gerry:** *puts his hand to the back of Jonny's head and pulls him in* Blowjob. Now.

**Jonny Lee:** Yes, Sir. *grins, pleased at the order* *leans in, takes Ger's cock in his mouth, sucking on the tip for a moment before taking it all the way in*

**Gerry:** *whimpers* *closes eyes tight* God, Teak...

**Ewan:** *beckons Jude over* I could do with another blowjob myself.

**Jude:** *one last grin at Brandon* Yes, Master... *scrambles up between Ewan's thighs, reaching for his fly and tugging it open, eager to get his mouth on Ewan's cock now*

**Brandon:** *grins back at Jude then starts looking for his clothes*

**Ewan:** Good boy. *runs his fingers through Jude's hair*

**Jude:** *finds him already hard* Mmm... *licks roughly along Ewan's erection before taking his cock between his lips, sucking him down*

**Jonny Lee:** *eagerly taking to his task, Jonny works over Ger's cock with all the right techniques, tongue pressing up as he slides up the shaft, teeth grazing slightly at the head*

**Gerry:** *shoves as far as he can down Jonny's throat and starts fucking his mouth*

**Jonny Lee:** *suppresses need to breathe, absently wondering how this is any safer than the breath play*

**Jude:** *sucks harder, head bobbing up and down, fingers gripping Ewan's thighs*

**Ewan:** Ah, yeah....that's it. *keeps his hand on Jude's head, not guiding him, just resting*

**Jude:** *thrilled to feel Ewan's hand on him* *inches his hand up and under Ewan's t-shirt to grab a nipple ring, twisting it between his fingers*

**Ewan:** *gasps* Fuck!

**Brandon:** *uses his t-shirt to clean up a bit then just sits and watches Jude and Jonny work*

**Gerry:** *thrusts hard into Jonny's mouth and comes*

**Jonny Lee:** *swallows quickly, repeatedly*

**Gerry:** *pulls back with a groan*

**Jonny Lee:** Thank you, Master. *lays his head on Ger's knee, head tilted just enough to watch Jude and Ewan*

**Gerry:** *strokes Jonny's hair* Very proud of you, love.

**Jude:** *wishing he could reach inside Ewan's jeans, cups his balls through the denim and squeezes lightly*

**Ewan:** *moans, thighs tensing, and a few moments later he comes, fingers tightening in Jude's hair*

**Jude:** *swallows hard*

**Jude:** *keeps up a gentle suction on Ewan's cock until Ewan stills, softening in his mouth* Wow. *pulls back and smiles up at Ewan* Thank you...

**Jude:** *reaches down to tuck his own cock back in his trousers* That was...yeah, wow, really fun...

**Brandon:** Wow...

**Ewan:** *grins over at Brandon and then bends down to kiss Jude*

**Jude:** *kneels up to wrap his arms around Ewan's neck, kissing him back*

**Jonny Lee:** *absently reaches down and buttons up his jeans, cock still sore but in the best way* *is almost purring at the continued stroking*

**Gerry:** *traces the line of Jonny's jaw* *whispers* You're the most gorgeous boy here.

**Brandon:** *reaches over to snag his jeans and start pulling them on* It was really nice meeting all of you.

**Jude:** *looks up* Yes, you too... Drink some time?

**Jonny Lee:** *turns head* *to Brandon* Yeah, nice meeting you. Have to do it again.

**Ewan:** Good to meet you, yeah. *reaches down to tuck himself back in and zip up his jeans*

**Brandon:** *to Jude* Absolutely, I'll be here in London for a few months. *turns to Jonny* Certainly, whenever you're back here in town.

**Gerry:** *looks over Jonny* Nice to meet you, Brandon.

**Jude:** *whispering in Ewan's ear, suddenly uncertain as to whether he should be submissive or just Ewan's boyfriend* May your...uh, get you another drink? And one for himself? Myself, I mean...

**Jude:** *nudges Ewan's head with his forehead and chuckles* Damn... I'll just go to the bar. Tell me what you want.

**Ewan:** Just another beer. *gives Jude a quick kiss*

**Brandon:** *stands, zipping up his jeans, not even bothering with his shirt* Night all. Think I'm going to head home and into a shower. Managed to get myself all sticky. *grins*

**Ewan:** *waves to Brandon* G'night.

**Jonny Lee:** Night. *mumbles* Your boy's ready to crawl home, Master. Sound good?

**Gerry:** Yeah. And I'm going to wake you up by fucking you senseless.

**Brandon:** *waves to all and heads out of the bar to arrange for a car home*

**Jude:** Night Brandon...you off too Gerard? Jonny?

**Jonny Lee:** *to Jude* Uh, that would be a yes. We're off.

**Ewan:** *laughs* See you.

**Jude:** Good to see you again...been a while

**Ewan:** *to Jude* You want to skip those drinks and head home, too, then?

**Jude:** *to Ewan* Yeah...might as well.

**Jonny Lee:** Will email you later.

**Jude:** See ya! *stands and holds out hand to Ewan* Let's go.

**Ewan:** *hauls himself up and wraps an arm around Jude's waist* We can have those beers at home...relaxing in the tub, maybe. *grins*

**Jude:** Oh...yes... *catches Ewan's meaning and grins back at him* Sounds like a plan.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/104590.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	180. jonnyleemiller: there's always the day after

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/09/)-[04](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/09/04/) 23:38:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63754&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63754) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63754) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=63754&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**there's always the day after** _  
**[written in notebook and left open on nightstand]**

Damn, did the boy really do [all that at the club](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/172600.html)? Last night's a blur. And there wasn't even alcohol involved. Might be something to do with the way Master woke boy up this morning, cock up his arse, fucked into the mattress. Boy's aching.

[he doodles a stick figure of a boy on his knees]

How much trouble is he in?

XXX

More or less if he admits to getting hot because you were watching? And Brandon's cute.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63754.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  **[written below it]**  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-05 08:10 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63754.html?thread=95754&format=light#t95754))   
---|---  
If my boy remembers doing it, then he probably did do it. He's not in any trouble, but if he was, it would be much less because you were turned on because I was watching. Little slut. ♥  
  
Brandon is cute. He reminds me of my cute slut, just with an American accent. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/63754.html?replyto=95754&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	181. gerard: [Birthday present for peterwing]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/05/) 02:11:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104838&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104838) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104838) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=104838&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
__**[Birthday present for[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/profile)[ **peterwing**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/peterwing/) ]**  
[sent via magic Est courier to wherever Peter happens to be.]

  
[ ](http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/tg/detail/-/0609608754/qid=1125897072/sr=2-1/ref=pd_bbs_b_2_1/104-5932222-4220736?v=glance&s=books)

_The Craft of the Cocktail : Everything You Need to Know to Be a Master Bartender, with 500 Recipes_  
Dale Degroff

  
The Note:

Peter -

Happy birthday. Something for you and your lover to enjoy.

\- Gerry

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/104838.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	182. gerard: Ger/JL: Dirty Talk in Germany

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/05/) 23:12:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105252&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105252) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105252) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105252&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Dirty Talk in Germany** _  
[players only.]

  
It's their first night in Germany. Last time Jonny was here, Gerry fucked up, and he wants to make amends for that. He wants to do something special with his boy. He nuzzles Jonny's neck and takes his hands off Jonny's wrists. "What to do something?"

"Your boy was rather happy with Master holding him down." Jonny grins. "But what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of you getting me off." Gerry rubs his cock against Jonny's thigh. "With your mouth. But not a blowjob."

Jonny rolls his head back against the pillow. "Huh? You've lost your boy. Getting off without a blow?"

"Mmhmm." Gerry licks Jonny's chin. "Want you to dirty talk me." He pauses. "Is that, is that allright?"

"Talk," Jonny starts, stopping with a chuckle at the tickle of Gerry's licks. "Uh, dirty. Like how, Master? In role?"

"If you want it to be." Gerry gives Jonny a relieved grin. Jonny isn't angry at him for the idea. "I just want it dirty. I want to know exactly what you imagine me doing to you."

"Whichever Master prefers. And don't be angry with boy for saying that. It matters." Jonny wriggles, shifting back up the bed a couple inches. "Boy wants to be perfect, get Master off the best he can."

"He's always perfect." Gerry licks Jonny's chin again. "You're a point." He moves up the bed and kisses Jonny's forehead. "Out of role. I want you as dirty as possible."

"Yes, Pire,' Jonny says, shifting himself mentally out of formal. "I talk dirty, describing in detail what I want you to do to me. And you stay there?"

"Yeah. Unless you want me somewhere else?" Gerry grins. "Could lie on my back and you could jerk me."

"Thought you'd do that yourself while I talk."

"Master's lazy." But he crawls off Jonny anyway and rolls over onto his back. "Better?"

"Master loves being lazy." Jonny pushes himself up, kneels, moves to straddle Gerry's hips, his cock rubbing against Gerry's. "Means boy gets to do the work." He squirms into place. "Okay, what would I want?" He slides his hand down around their cocks. "Oh, yeah, this. Your cock. It's perfectly thick, heavenly wide, fits my hole like a dream."

Gerry squirms into the touch. "Love it when you do the work." Jonny's hand feels like heaven on his cock. "Go on. I love your compliments."

"I know you do. Master loves having his boy's hands on him." Jonny wraps his fingers around just Gerry's cock, pumps and pushes the foreskin down with his thumb. "I'm such a slut for this cock. Want to lift up my hips, ram my arse down on it, fuck my hole till you're ready to come."

"Like the sound of that." Gerry tries not to jerk too much into Jonny's hand. This is Jonny's pace and he's happily along for the ride.

"But you wouldn't come. No. Not my master." Jonny slips his hand up, slicks out the precome over the head. "He'd pull out, and he's make me kneel in front of him, and he'd jerk off, wrap his own hand around his cock and fist himself until he's coming, and he'd spew over my face, coating my mouth with thick white streaks."

Gerry's first instinct is to deny it, but then he remembers how many times he's actually done that. And he doesn't regret any of them. "Would you lick it off for me?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd lick it off, swipe my tongue out as far as it'd go, then I'd beg like a whore to wipe the rest off and lick my fingers."

"You are a whore." Gerry licks his lips slowly. "A cheap, desperate whore."

The words shoot straight to Jonny's cock. "Fuck, yes, whore however you tell me to be. Slut. Your bitch," Jonny murmurs. This isn't nearly as hard as he thought it'd be. It's not about master and slave. It's lovers playing with each other, and that changes the whole dynamic. "Want to come? Coat the slut's hand."

"Mm. I do. But not yet." Gerry thrusts up into Jonny's hand. "I like you when you're teasing."

"I'm not teasing. I'm trying to get you off." Jonny works his hand faster on Gerry's cock, his own erection rubbing against the side of shaft and knuckles. "Want you to come, wanna feel my hand all gooey and then I can beg to come," he pauses, grin turning mischievous, eyes sparkling, "no, maybe fuck myself with your come slick on my fingers."

Gerry shudders. "Jesus, Jonny. Keep talking like that and I'll..." Oh, right, that was the point. Gerry gives Jonny a desperate look. "Keep talking like that."

"Like what? Telling you I'd like to have your come all over me, be dripping in it while I shove my fingers up my arse?" Jonny wriggles provocatively.

Yeah. That might do it. Gerry thrusts harder against Jonny's fingers, needing that bit of friction. "Dammit, Jonny, I'm not as good as this as you are. Need, need more. Please."

"You're damned good, Pire. Bloody brilliant, if you ask me." Jonny obeys, though, giving Gerry the extra friction, slipping his other hand down into the tight space between them, fingers rubbing Gerry's balls. "Come for me. Give your whore what he wants."  
It's damn weird coming for Jonny after being told to, but that doesn't stop him. Gerry doesn't hold back, coming hard over Jonny's hand.

It's only after he's said that Jonny realizes he shouldn't be telling Gerry what to do. _Fuck. Stop it._ He keeps pumping Gerry's cock, until it softens, and his hand is sticky to the extreme. "Fuck sick, that's good."

Gerry inhales sharply. "Hell yeah. Bloody good."

Jonny's breathing nearly as hard, pulling his hand up, pausing. "May I, Master?"

"Go - go right ahead." Gerry couldn't look away if he wanted. "Dirty boy."

Jonny rocks back, calculates how best to do it, slowly moving his hand between his legs, reaching back, fingers his hole. It's hard not to close his eyes, concentrate on the moment, but he imagines Gerry wants them open. It's not hard doing it, touching himself like this, one hand on his cock and the other wriggling fingers into his arse. It's submission at its purest form, showing off for Master, making him happy.

_Oh, my god._ Gerry didn't expect Jonny to actually do it, just like that. He swallows hard and stares at Jonny's hand. "You are such a slut," he says reverently. "Master's good little slut."

It requires almost too much concentration to respond, but Jonny grins. "Yeah, I am. Fuckin' whore, fingers up me arse and fistin' my cock. Oh," he pauses, skips a beat, on the verge of coming so damned hard, "please, wanna watch him come?"

"Hell yes." That would be perfect. Been so long since he's seen it from this angle. "Come for me, slut."

Jonny twists, riding down on his fingers, stroking enough to give him that final push, and he comes, spurting white jets over his fingers, rubbing his thumb through the mess, slowly rocking back as he pulls his hand away from his arse, shivering with the endorphin rush.

Jonny's such a dirty slut. Gerry would tell him that if his voice wasn't suddenly gone. He slides his fingers through the come that got on him and brings them to his lips to lick clean. Mm. Nice.

"Oh, hell, Pire," Jonny says, catching sight of Gerry licking his own fingers. "That's sexy, uh, Master."

"Not as sexy as you." Gerry licks around his finger. Okay, maybe as sexy as him. "You look great from this angle."

Jonny laughs. "Well, you look good from that angle, too."

"Yeah? You should see me like this more often, then." Gerry grins. "Master wants to see you lick your fingers."

"Uh, no, I meant, uh, boy prefers looking at you from that angle," Jonny says, blushing lightly as he pulls his hand up, sucks on his thumb.

Oh. Right. "Still gorgeous." There's something about Jonny doing this that's just beyond erotic. "Like this angle. I should have you fuck yourself on me someday. Would you like that, slut?"

"Slut would like that, Pire. That's not being in charge. He's just fucking himself." Jonny cleans off his fingers of come, making a slurping noise as he finishes. "Master want a shower?"

"If my boy is willing to wash my back for me."

"Always." Jonny yawns. "Sorry, Master. Boy's getting drowsy. He'll go start the shower."

Gerry pets Jonny's thigh. "We could shower in the morning."

"We could. Should have time before he has to be on set."

"Then let's do that." Gerry slides his hand up Jonny's thigh and cups his balls. "Sleep now and wake up later."

Jonny whimpers, the touch strangely calming. "Yes, Pire. Sleep now. Can boy lie down?"

"Yes, he may." Gerry pats Jonny's cock and pulls his hand back. He needed to cop a feel. It's gotta be a rule somewhere.

The permission's all Jonny needs and he moves off Gerry's legs, stretches out beside him, ignoring the sticky mess they've created. "Hmm, should've brought Marek with me," he mumbles. "Snuggle time."

Gerry smiles. "Could snuggle with me," he whispers. "I'm a bit bigger, but it should still do the trick."

"Yeah, you are." Jonny moves closer, wraps his arms around Gerry's waist, nuzzling into his lover, clinging almost. "Love you forever."

Gerry holds tight to Jonny. "Love you, too. Always."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105252.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	183. gerard: [Jonny] We need to hammer this out once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image note: the icon on Ger's first comment is a photo of him in sunglasses and a leather jacket, with the text "master" on it, hence Jonny's response.

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/)-[07](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/07/) 18:06:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105008&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105008) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105008) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105008&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Jonny] We need to hammer this out once and for all** _  
[Jonny only.]

_Why we are not naming him James:_

1) Sea _n_ , Simo _n_ , Jonatha _n_ , Mille _r_ , Butle _r_. They all end in hard consonants. Jame _s_ ruins that pattern and just sounds wrong.

2) They're twins and they looked damn identical in the ultrasound. The least we could do is give the lads different initials.

3) I really hate the name James.

Rebuttal?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-08 05:31 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=185136&format=light#t185136))   
---|---  
1) Yes, they're all hard consonants, but Simon James works well together. It rolls off the tongue.  
  
2) I like the symmetry. And it makes monogramming much easier.  
  
3) I really _love_ the name James. It's my husband's middle name. And I think naming our son after him will make his mother happy. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=185136&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=185136&format=light#t185136))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-08 06:07 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=185392&format=light#t185392))   
---|---  
1) Yes, it does. Right off the tongue, out of the mouth, and into the Atlantic Ocean to drown itself out of anguish.  
  
2) But then we'll get their stuff confused. Right now they aren't being very possessive, but if they're anything like me or Julie, they're going to want to stake a claim on some part of the living room by age three.  
  
3) But if we're naming him after me, shouldn't I get a say in it? We could name him Jules. Mum would be happy about that, and you'd get your end-in-s. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=185392&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=185136&format=light#t185136))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=185392&format=light#t185392))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-08 06:24 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=185648&format=light#t185648))   
---|---  
So now we're back to master/slave? Like the boy's going to argue anymore about names.  
  
1) That's just cruel.  
  
2) They'll survive.  
  
3) Slave doesn't like -s endings, just beginnings, like Sir. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=185648&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=185392&format=light#t185392))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=185648&format=light#t185648))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-08 06:33 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=186416&format=light#t186416))   
---|---  
Get the fuck out of role, Teak. We're not discussing baby names while you're calling me sir. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=186416&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=185648&format=light#t185648))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=186416&format=light#t186416))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-08 06:34 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=186672&format=light#t186672))   
---|---  
Sorry, Pire. Icon beckoned. *g*  
  
I like the name James. I'm not going to stop liking it.  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=186672&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=186416&format=light#t186416))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=186672&format=light#t186672))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-08 06:40 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=186928&format=light#t186928))   
---|---  
I hate the name James. I'm not going to stop hating it. Surely there are other names you like. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=186928&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=186672&format=light#t186672))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=186928&format=light#t186928))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-08 04:17 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=187184&format=light#t187184))   
---|---  
If I can't use James, I'll petition for Gerard. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=187184&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=186928&format=light#t186928))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=187184&format=light#t187184))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-08 04:38 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=187696&format=light#t187696))   
---|---  
Fine. Simon Gerard it is. I don't like it very much, but I like it a lot more than Simon James. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=187696&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=187184&format=light#t187184))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=187696&format=light#t187696))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-08 05:25 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=187952&format=light#t187952))   
---|---  
Simon Gerard sounds stupid. ~~It's my son. I'll damn well name him what I want.~~  
  
Pout or temper tantrum? Your choice. *g* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=187952&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=187696&format=light#t187696))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=187952&format=light#t187952))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-08 05:31 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188208&format=light#t188208))   
---|---  
Simon James sounds stupid. How about Simon Alan? Your father would like that.  
  
Neither. My husband knows better than to guilt me over this. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=188208&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=187952&format=light#t187952))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188208&format=light#t188208))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-08 05:38 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188464&format=light#t188464))   
---|---  
How about we just drop back to master/slave? It's much simpler for your boy to just agree with you.  
  
My father doesn't want a grandson named Alan. He said so. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=188464&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188208&format=light#t188208))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188464&format=light#t188464))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-08 05:42 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188720&format=light#t188720))   
---|---  
I don't want a son named James. I said that, too.  
  
We are not doing this as master/slave. This is our son and we're going to agree about names even if it kills us. We've got until December to do it and we're going to do it. Understood? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=188720&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188464&format=light#t188464))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188720&format=light#t188720))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-08 05:44 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188976&format=light#t188976))   
---|---  
Yes, Pire. Have to go back to filming now. We can ~~argue~~ talk more when he gets home. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=188976&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188720&format=light#t188720))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188976&format=light#t188976))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-08 05:45 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=189232&format=light#t189232))   
---|---  
Enjoy yourself filming. I'll have dinner ready for you when you get back. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?replyto=189232&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188976&format=light#t188976))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	184. gerard: [Private] Bloody names

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/08/) 11:34:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105726&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105726) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105726) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105726&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Private] Bloody names** _  
[private]

~~Go with the[tantrum](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=187952#t187952), Teak. That way, I won't be tempted to slap the pout off your face.~~

_*sigh*_ I love him, but there are times when I could just strangle him. There are five billion boys names in the world. Why's he so stuck on James?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105726.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	185. gerard: [Delivered on set to jonnyleemiller]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/)-[08](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/08/) 21:39:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105802&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105802) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105802) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=105802&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
__**[Delivered on set to[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ]**  
[Delivered to Jonny an hour after [this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105008.html?thread=188976#t188976)]

  
[](http://www.clickthecookie.co.uk/teddy_bear_cookie_hamper_deluxe.htm)

_with a box of three red long stem roses_

The Note:

`I'm sorry I snapped at you.`

Love you. See you tonight. -Pire

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/105802.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	186. jonnyleemiller: where are we?

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/09/)-[13](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/09/13/) 09:31:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64119&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64119) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64119) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64119&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**where are we?** _  
**[public]**

If it's Tuesday, this must be Toronto. Boy thinks it's Tuesday. It was middle of the night when he got on the plane, and he thinks it became Tuesday somewhere in there. Of course, it could be Wednesday already. No, if it were Wednesday, he'd've come and he doesn't remember coming. Oh, well. Last couple weeks have been chaotic, from Glasgow to London to Kaarst to Toronto. Filming's over, though, but boy may keep up with the biking, in addition to the marathon training. It's addictive. Anyhows, we're here for the premiere of Ger's _Beowulf_ and then around for _300_ filming (he thinks), so if you're hanging about, grab the boy for a pint.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/64119.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-14 03:12 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/64119.html?thread=96119&format=light#t96119))   
---|---  
If my boy keeps up with the biking, master would prefer that biking to be done on a stationary bicycle in a gym. We can get one for the basement. I don't want my boy going out bike training in the hot weather in adition to training for that marathon. Master gets nervous and that leads to him wanting to force feed his boy to make sure he's taking in enough to keep the pace. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/64119.html?replyto=96119&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	187. gerard: [Taped to the bathroom window]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/)-[13](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/13/) 15:13:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106141&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106141) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106141) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106141&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[Taped to the bathroom window]** _  
[Taped to the bathroom window in their hotel room in Toronto]

If my boy's finished figuring out what day it is, master would like him in the club at nine o'clock sharp tonight. Wear something cheap and flimsy. Master has a room reserved and is in the mood to shove his boy bloody. If my boy isn't in the mood for humiliating language, tell me now or forever hold your peace.

Love you.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/106141.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	188. gerard: Ger/JL: Toronto Dominance

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/)-[13](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/13/) 22:51:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106543&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106543) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106543) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=106543&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Ger/JL: Toronto Dominance** _  
[players only. Occurs after [this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/106141.html), the night before Beowulf premieres.]

  
It's five of nine when Jonny shows up in front of the room Gerry's reserved. He runs his hands over his clothes. "Yeah, cheap and flimsy," he mutters, fingers trailing over the mesh t-shirt and brushing off the ripped black khakis. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door, not knowing what to expect but eager for it all. Humiliation. Pain. It'll be a night in paradise.

Gerry waits in the bar until ten minutes past the hour, sipping from a bottle of water. When his watch beeps, he stands up and smoothes his clothing down. Showtime. He's wanted to take Jonny down like this for a long time, and now that they're between filming, he can do it. He's going to make this extra good.

The room's empty, which puzzles Jonny at first. Gerry'd said nine sharp and it's nine. Not knowing what else to do, Jonny decides to kneel in the center of the floor and just wait.

Gerry doesn't run as he leaves the elevator, but he's walking very fast. He opens the door quickly, jerks it open and then slams it shut. "Good," he sneers as he sees Jonny kneeling, "you're already on your knees. That'll make it easier."

The voice chills and Jonny fights not to turn around. "Yes, Master," he says quietly, casting his eyes to the floor, head down. "You told your boy to be ready, and he is."

"He doesn't look ready to me." Gerry tugs his shirt off over his head and tosses it towards the wall. "Stand up. Let me see what I've captured."

_Captured?_ Jonny pushes himself up, manages it more gracefully than he should be able to, and stands, still looking down. "I'm your captive, sir? I thought," he says, letting whatever thought he might've had trail off.

"You thought?" Gerry laughs. "How precious. The slave thought he was allowed to think." He stalks over to Jonny and grabs his hair, pulling Jonny's head up. "Did you _think_ your collar was just a bit of jewelry?"

"Uh, no, sir." Jonny's jerked up, neck at an odd angle. "Sorry, sir, shouldn't think."

"That's right. You shouldn't." Gerry pushes Jonny's head to the side, then to the other side, inspecting him. "Well," he says at last, "you'll do."

The movements are sudden, sharp, jerking Jonny's neck even more, scraping the skin against the collar's edge. No matter how soft the leather gets, it still abrades, still reminds. _I'll do? For what?_ He doesn't bother to ask, though.

That's a good boy. He knows when not to talk. Gerry pushes Jonny's chin up until he knows the angle has to be hurting Jonny, then he drops it. "You're still wearing clothing," he says. "Fix that."

There's a quick whimper, one Jonny hides very quickly in a snapped-out "Yes, Master." He strips, skimming the shirt off over his head and tossing it aside, thankful he came downstairs barefoot, and shoving the worn trousers down his legs. There's no shame as he stands there naked, clothes on the floor, cock hardening.

"Better." Gerry slides his hands across Jonny's shoulder and then down his arms. "Nicely built. I like that in a slave."

_He's playing. Okay. You can drop into it._ "Thank you, sir," Jonny murmurs. He straightens his back as Gerry's hands rub across it, spreads his feet a bit wider.

Gerry loves the feeling of Jonny's skin beneath his fingers. There's so much he can do. He digs his nails into the inside of Jonny's bicep, then reaches around with his free hand and cups Jonny's cock. "You like this," he whispers darkly. "What a fucking slut you are."

Jonny winces at the initial pinch of nails, then lets out a hitched breath when Gerry's fingers slide around his cock. "Fuck, yes. Nothing but a slut, sir."

"No, you're not." Gerry gives Jonny's cock a couple strokes, then yanks it down. "On your knees."

"Fu-" The expletive's bitten off as Jonny follows Gerry's lead -- no option really -- and drops back to his knees. He slips more quietly into the right headspace, back rigid, hands clasped behind him, head down. There's no way of knowing what's coming next, of how intense it's going to get. That's the joy of it all, the anticipation of the pain.

Gerry loves Jonny like this. It doesn't get much better than Jonny on his knees, waiting for Gerry to use him however he wants him. Gerry cups the back of Jonny's neck, then pulls him closer, pressing Jonny's face against his cock.

Jonny rubs his cheek over the smooth leather. It's cool, soaking up the room's slight chill rather than Gerry's body heat. He's careful not to move too much, take too many liberties, much as he wants what lies beneath, wants to lick over the leather, work the zipper down, take Gerry's cock down his throat till he's choking.

And Gerry wants Jonny's mouth on his cock, but it's fun to be a tease. He slides his fingers through Jonny's hair and forces Jonny to mouth his cock through his pants.

The erection's easy to trace, Jonny's tongue slipping out between his teeth, lips parted slightly, and the taste of the leather's intoxicating, spicy, almost peppery with a nutmeg overlay. Jonny fidgets with his fingers, twining them in on each other against the small of his back, a random motion helping to focus him, keep from sliding too far under.

"That's a good slut." Gerry pets Jonny's head. "Bet you want it, don't you, slave?"

Jonny nods, then slowly tilts his head up more, looks at Gerry. "No," he says, biting his lip quickly, the roleplayed lie slipping out before he can counter it.

"You don't?" Gerry's voice is harsh. He slaps Jonny across the face on reflex, then stares at his hand, wondering what he just did. _Fuck, fuck, just go with it. If he doesn't safeword...fuck fuck fuck._

The slap's hard enough to throw Jonny off-balance, have him wanting to reach out, grab hold of Gerry's legs. His cheek stings, nettles setting flesh on fire. "Not a slut," he murmurs, whisper-breath. Just as much a lie, but it's for a good cause. _Good, Jonny? Hitting you is good?_ There's no answer, not even a mental one, just a boy on his knees, righting himself, bracing for the next blow.

"Yes, you are." Gerry breathes a sigh of relief that Jonny isn't about to kill him. He strokes Jonny's cheek, hoping to sooth away the red mark. "You're on your knees for me. It's only one more step to have you begging for my cock."

Gerry's touch soothes like aloe, chilling Jonny's skin from inside out. _Should you want this? If you're a reluctant captive, then no. But are you?_ "I don't," he whispers, turning his head slightly, kissing Gerry's knuckles, "haven't."

Gerry chuckles low. "You're eager for it, don't try to hide." He likes kisses like that, so nice and loving. He strokes Jonny's cheek with his thumb. "I can feel you aching to beg me."

"Don't know how." _Where the hell did that come from?_ Jonny rubs his face into the strokes. He loves these touches. Any touches. But these are sweetest, simple and subtle.

"Then you'll learn." Gerry tilts Jonny's head back. "Won't you, slut?"

"Yes?"

"Not sure, slut?" Gerry strokes down Jonny's neck. "Not sure that you'll get down on your hands and knees and lick the floor if I told you to, all just for the privilege of sucking my cock?"

Jonny can't deny the thought has his cock jerking. That's damned obvious. He tries not to squirm. "Uh, don't, uh, know," he says, sputtering the words, unable to concentrate as Gerry's fingers trace the artery in his throat.

"Then I should tell him." Gerry pushes Jonny back. "Get on your hands and knees, you fucking whore."

The push is enough to rock Jonny back onto the floor. He quickly moves to hands and knees, almost unconscious of the action. _Whatever Master wants._

Jonny's such a good boy. Gerry unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. "You want this, slave? You want to lick master's cock?"

_Fuck, yes, want it._ The thought wars with Jonny's instinct about being a captive. "Um," he licks his lips, "maybe."

"Not good enough, slave." Gerry starts stroking his cock slowly. " _Beg._ "

"Beg. Uh, I want it." Jonny looks up. _Fuck, that's an understatement._ "Please. Can I? Um, suck on it?"

"That's not begging and you know it." Gerry tsks and tucks himself back in. "On your back now."

"On my back?" Jonny mutters the words. He's losing touch with reality, or at least the reality of the roleplay, unsure of where Gerry's going with all this. He obeys, though, and rolls over onto his back, limbs stretched out. "Just not used to begging, sir."

"I'm aware of your failings, slave," Gerry says coldly. He goes over to the closet and pulls out a pair of cuffs. "Now roll onto your stomach and put your hands behind your back."

Jonny rolls over, his cock pressing into the floor. There's a temptation to grind, near impossible to ignore, but he's trying to be good so it's just an oh-so-brief rub as he shifts into place, moves his hands to behind his back.

Gerry notices the rub. He crouches down, cuffs Jonny, then grabs his head back. "Did I give you permission to do that, slut?" he growls.

That hurts. _Really_ hurts. "Fu--, no, sir, you didn't." _You know you don't have to take it. You can stop it._ It's not an option. Not yet. "Didn't mean to. Just rolling over, sir."

"You're lying." Gerry lets Jonny's head go down and starts dragging his nails down Jonny's back. "My slave is not allowed to lie to me."

"Unngh." Jonny bites back any scream, his face landing unceremoniously against the floor. Might've been a little lie. _Oh, hell._ Gerry's nails dig in. _Big lie. Okay._ Worse than that, he can barely contain the squirming, and that's only going to compound the lie. "Okay, I give. Rubbed. Hell, cock's aching and it's pressed into the floor and what the fuck was I supposed to do?"

"Maintain control, you fucking cunt." Gerry sits down on the floor next to Jonny so he can hurt him easier. He squeezes Jonny's shoulder. "Is that too fucking difficult for you?"

The insult stings, not as harshly as the slap before, but its echo is enough to muster a contrite attitude. "No, sir," Jonny whispers. _Fuckin' idiot. You're gonna screw it up._ He takes a deep breath, lets it out in short pants, centers himself a bit more deeply. _Just a role. Just for fun._

"'No, sir.'" Gerry repeats. He stands up. "Better. On your knees, slave."

There's no good way to manage kneeling up again, his wrists now cuffed and his balance off. Jonny pushes himself up on his shoulders, pulling his knees up under him. Awkward. Slow. Ignoring the burn of stretched muscles.

Gerry watches Jonny push himself up, smirking. He has no desire to make this easy for Jonny. It's much more fun when he doesn't. "Well, slave?"

Jonny's faltering, unsteady as he kneels up. "What, sir?" He's got a kink in his shoulder, no way to stretch it out. _Fuck._

"I think you should give me a blowjob." Gerry smirks wider. "Would you like that, you insatiable little whore?"

"Yes," Jonny says, voice soft and hesitant.

"Then beg for it, slut." Gerry walks up to Jonny and tilts his chin up. "Well?"

_Beg for it._ Jonny breathes in and out, thinks on how to go about it. In role. Not. "Please. Let me suck you," he starts, putting his heart into the words. "I want it."

That's definitely good enough. Gerry wants it as much as Jonny does. He pulls his cock out of his pants and presses it against Jonny's lips. "Open up and suck, slut."

Jonny opens his mouth, tongue flicking out against the tip before moving underneath it, letting the thick cock slide into his mouth. He loves this. In or out of role. Wants it. Bad.

"Nnng." Gerry slams his hips forward. "That's it, slut. Just like that."

The movement shoves Gerry's cock to the back of Jonny's throat quicker than he was expecting and he gags. Just a little. Quickly recovers. Starts sucking, his lips closed tight around the slick skin.

The gagging makes it ten times better. Gerry shoves his cock as far down Jonny's throat as it'll go, then he pushes Jonny's head forward.

There's more gagging, and Jonny's screaming at himself mentally for being so slack, not paying attention. He stiffens, tries to adjust the angle, anything to get Gerry's cock in a better position. _Headspace. Drop. Completely. Ignore the choking._ He switches to breathing through his nose more fully, sinking as quickly as he sucks in air.

Gerry pulls back long enough to let Jonny catch his breath, then he thrusts forward again. Jonny always gives the best blowjobs when he's on his knees and desperate. So hot, so perfect. Jonny's brilliant.

Jonny's numb, head to toe, his wrists chafing under the cuffs' steel, and his vision's black, dark and consuming, his sole focus on Gerry's cock, taking every inch pushed down his throat.

Gerry's eyes are closed tight and his mouth is gaping open. He knows he's saying something, but he doesn't care what. He's got his cock down his slave's mouth. There isn't much more he wants.

_Almost there._ Jonny can feel the tightening in Gerry's groin, the drops of precum sliding down his throat. _C'mon. Please. Don't make me wait._

Gerry doesn't intend to make Jonny wait. He can't hold back any longer. He comes hard down Jonny's throat, his fingers gripping Jonny's hair hard.

Jonny swallows. Again and again. Nothing else he can do, the come thick in his throat as Gerry comes. He jerks against the cuffs, wanting out all the sudden, wanting to touch. Futile effort, leaving his wrists more raw than before.

Jonny's struggling to get out and Gerry lets him struggle long enough to pull his pants back up. He knees behind Jonny and kisses the back of Jonny's neck as he takes the cuffs off. "Better, slave?" he murmurs.

"Better," Jonny says, voice raspy, barely there. He reaches back, clutching at Gerry's waist, holding on, needing the connection. "Master."

"Master loves his good slave." Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny and strokes his skin. "Master's very good slave."

"Master's slave." Jonny's whispering the words. "Good boy." A mantra. "Master's good boy." His nails dig into Gerry's flesh.

Gerry grimaces at the nails, but doesn't let go. "Master's exceptionally good boy. Such a good captive slave for his cruel, cruel master."

"Being good. Very good. Master pleased." Jonny's rambling, brain high on the pain. "Like being slave. Want it."

"You are my slave." Gerry kisses the back of Jonny's neck. "You have my collar, you have my marks. You're my slave."

"Yes." Soft murmur, Jonny tilting his head forward, letting it roll as Gerry kisses him. Sweet kisses, centering and grounding. "Always belong to you."

"Yes, you do." Gerry strokes the skin beneath his fingers. "My good little slut. You're mine and that's never ever changing."

Jonny slowly lets go of Gerry's waist, leans back, rests his head on Gerry's shoulder. He smiles, tilting his face up. "Boy did well? Roleplay please Master?"

"Pleased master a great deal." Gerry kisses Jonny's forehead. "He loves it when he can take his boy down like that."

"Boy loves it." The kiss tickles and Jonny shivers. "Want a late dinner? Boy's hungry."

"So is master," Gerry says. He smiles. "You stay right here and master will phone down for some dinner. Okay?"

'No argument, sir." Jonny's not sure how much he can move. Muscles sore. Cock hard. Mind not quite back right.

"Good boy." Gerry starts pulling back slowly, giving Jonny time to get used to it. "What is my boy hungry for?"

"Uh. Pizza. No. Cheeseburger. Loaded. And chips, covered in chili."

"Good choice." Gerry ruffles Jonny's hair as he walks over to the phone. He orders the cheeseburger and chips for Jonny and three slices of pizza for himself, along with a bottle of coke. "Should be fifteen minutes," he tells Jonny.

"Boy shouldn't faint by then." Jonny stretches his shoulders, working out a kink. "He might lie down though. Is that permitted?"

"Yes." Gerry crouches down behind Jonny and starts rubbing his shoulders. "You don't need to ask, love."

Jonny sinks to the floor, leaning back against Gerry and curling up, half on the floor and half on Gerry. "Mmm, feels good. Not quite down yet, but good."

"Mm. You feel good." Gerry wraps his arms around Jonny and cups Jonny's cock with his right hand. "Look what I found," he teases. "I forgot about this."

Jonny laughs, then squirms, nudging his cock into Gerry's palm. "Boy did, too, sir," he murmurs. "That feels _really_ good."

"Master can imagine." Gerry squeezes lightly. "How does that feel, boy? Still really good?"

"Mmngh. Not good. Not bad." Jonny can't help the squirm that continues. "Still like it."

"Not good, but not bad?" Gerry stops squeezing and starts stroking. "Better?"

"Oh, fucksick, yeah." Jonny whimpers, slow and steady and almost a purr after a few more strokes. "Much, _much_ better, Master."

Whew. Wouldn't do to not be able to get his boy off. A good master knows exactly how to make his slave desperate. Gerry keeps stroking Jonny's cock. "You can come when you want to," he whispers. "Annnnytime."

"Anytime," Jonny whispers into the air, letting his body relax under Gerry's touches, ignoring how desperate he feels in lieu of just letting everything wash over him. "Like now." He's sinking again, swirling under the crescendo of endorphins. "Or later." Too desperate. "No, now." Much better idea. He comes slowly, in almost languid jerks under Gerry's fingers. "Oh, fuck, yeah."

For a moment, Gerry was worried that Jonny was going to torture them both and make himself wait until the morning. He's relieved when Jonny comes. He gives Jonny's cock one last touch, then brings his fingers up to Jonny's mouth.

Instinct's strong and Jonny sticks out his tongue, licks, the taste of his own come strangely sweet. He cleans off Gerry's fingers as he's allowed. Almost better than dinner.

"Good pet." Gerry loves it when Jonny licks his fingers clean. It's so sexy and dirty. "Master's pet hungry for more?"

"Yes, Master. Always hungry for what you feed your boy."

Gerry grins. "Good lad." He kisses Jonny's cheek. "Would you like to move this to the bed?"

"Maybe in a minute, Master, when your boy can think about moving again."

"Okay." Gerry's content to just hold him for as long as Jonny wants to be held. "You liked the scenario?"

"Yes, sir. Your masochistic sub loved the roughness. He's gonna be good and sore for awhile."

"How about the spontaneity? Did my boy like not knowing what was going on?"

"It was confusing at first," Jonny says, brain still processing everything he feels. "He didn't want to fuck up. But after you got started and he figured it out, he really got off on the uncertainty."

"Hm. You liked that, slut?" Gerry kisses Jonny's neck. "You liked not knowing what was going on?"

"Yes, sir. A lot, sir." Jonny's voice drops to a whisper. "And he liked being hit, cuffed, not knowing it was coming."

Gerry shivers. "You liked being hit? Across your face?"

Jonny can feel the shiver. _Careful. Think._ "Yes. A little."

_Oh, fuck._ Gerry holds Jonny tighter. "I'm sorry for hitting you," he whispers. "Shouldn't have done it without running it by you first." Doesn't matter if Jonny liked it or not. It's the most abusive thing he can remember ever doing to Jonny, and that's not okay.

"Don't be sorry. It was part of the scene." Jonny can't breathe for a minute, Gerry holding him too tight. Slowly it eases and his lungs fill up again. "S'okay," he says. "S'not like your boy wants to be hit all the time."

"Thank god." Gerry loosens his grip. "I don't want to hurt you, Teak."

"You can, you know. Every so often. Like it."

"Don't want to get too used to it." Gerry strokes Jonny's hair. "I really don't want to hurt you."

"You didn't. Not like you broke bones." Jonny leans into the touches, snuggled in as close as he can get to Gerry. "Love you, Pire. You'd never go too far."

"If I ever break bones," Gerry says, cuddling Jonny hard, "I want you to get out. I'm serious. Promise me."

_Get out? Like leave him?_ "Promise," Jonny says after a silence, not really sure what he's promising to do.

"Thank you." Gerry nuzzles Jonny's neck. "I don't ever want to hurt you."

Jonny knows it's futile to tell Gerry he couldn't hurt his boy, that he trusts his master implicitly. They've had the conversation, and it always ends less than successful. So he just stays quiet, nuzzles into Gerry's chest, holding him tight.

Gerry holds on tight, not moving until the food comes. Then he pulls away from Jonny and gets it, spreading it out on the floor.

It's hard not to curl into a ball when Gerry pulls away, to just drift off into sleep, but Jonny's hunger outweighs his desire for rest and he props himself up on his elbows, staring at the food. "What'd we get to drink?"

"Coke." Gerry pours Jonny a cup and hands it to him. "That okay?"

"Coke's great." Jonny sits up, takes the cup and nearly drains it in one gulp. "Okay, sugar overload. Wow."

Gerry grins. "It's okay, love. I'll hold you down if you start floating up to the ceiling."

Jonny laughs, then burps, having drank the soda way too fast. "Okay, Pire." Then he finishes off the Coke with another quick swig. "Burger now," he says, reaching over and grabbing it off the plate. "Then chips, then sleep."

"Like the sound of that." Gerry takes his pizza and starts eating. It's wonderful, the perfect end to a good night, though Gerry knows he won't be able to fall asleep as easily as Jonny will.

He's wolfing down the burger, finished and onto the chips before Gerry's to the crust of his first slice. He's yawning as he mangles the crisp potato. "Can your boy sleep in tomorrow?" Jonny gives a sweet smile. "Please?"

"Not unless he doesn't want to see master's movie." Gerry wipes his fingers on his thigh and picks up a second slice. "Does he?"

"Oh," Jonny yawns again, "fuck, yes," he wipes his eyes, "he wants to see it. He'll wake up, but put off running till afternoon."

"Good plan." Gerry finishes off the second slice, then leans back. "C'mon. Master'll tuck his good boy in."

"That means moving to the bed," Jonny mutters, nudging himself up straighter. "Master'll have to help boy up, unless boy's just going to crawl."

Gerry chuckles. "Well, my boy could just sleep on the floor, if he's not in the mood to move." He stands up and offers Jonny a hand up. "But master's not in the mood to sleep alone."

Jonny sighs, takes Gerry's hand. "Much as boy would love sleeping on the floor, snuggling to Master has more appeal." He pulls himself up against Gerry's weight and leans into him. "Bed, sir."

"Yes, dear." Gerry wraps his arm around Jonny. "Bed time."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/106543.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	189. estbrandon: Thoughts and an email to Jonny Lee Miller

| (Not Even Remotely) Brandon Flowers ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/profile)[ **estbrandon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/2005/09/)-[19](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/2005/09/19/) 23:27:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=4622&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=4622) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=4622) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=4622&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Thoughts and an email to Jonny Lee Miller** _   


[Players only. Early evening, Monday Sept. 19. References to a log that will be posted later and backdated.]

Brandon is sitting out on his deck with a bottle of water and his laptop. This is his favorite time of day. The sun will be setting soon and everything is taking on a sort of orangish glow to it. He's supposed to be working on lyrics but his mind keeps wandering off to what had happened with Ian. _Sir? He asked, no demanded, that I call him Sir...._ "Sir..." Brandon tries it out, "sir..." It's not bad, rolls off his tongue easily. He sits up and hits search on the laptop. /submission. enter/ _Jesus, I'll never get through all that. Maybe...._ /books on submission. enter/ _Fuck. Well its better but still a hell of a lot. Where to start?_ Brandon sits back, takes a long drink of his water and thinks a bit. "Got it!" _Jonny, from the bar._ He clicks over to the Establishment Directory and searches for Jonny's email.

To: jonnyleemiller  
From: brandonflowers  
Subject: Hi.

Hi. I hope you don't mind me sending this unannounced. Don't know if you remember me, but I met you in the London bar a few weeks ago. I was hoping you might be able to help me. I want to learn more about submission. But there is just so much that I don't know where to start. I thought you may be able to recommend some books or something for while I'm being held captive in a hotel room in L.A. (Ugghhh touring, and I just got settled in my new house, too.) Anyway, any help you can give would be great. And thanks in advance.

Brandon

Brandon hits send and snaps the laptop shut. It's starting to get dark and he's ready to head inside. He's feeling a little better now that he's actually done something, not a big something but something none the less.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/4622.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	190. estbrandon: Away from home

| (Not Even Remotely) Brandon Flowers ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/profile)[ **estbrandon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/2005/09/)-[22](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/2005/09/22/) 23:21:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=5046&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=5046) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=5046) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=5046&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Away from home** _   


**[Locked to Est Members]**

So here I am in my temporary home for the next 3 weeks, the LA Est Hotel. I desperately want and need to get some sleep since I have to be up at O'dark early in the morning for a fucking photo shoot. But my mind is just not cooperating.

Anyway, I figured since I'll be here for a bit, I'd see if any of the LA regulars have any suggestions to ummm..... occupy..... my time between shows.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/john_depp/profile)[**john_depp**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/john_depp/)  
2005-09-23 07:24 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=18870&format=light#t18870))   
---|---  
Welcome to Los Angeles! It's kind of tough to be bored out here... lots of people with _lots_ of interesting ideas. Feel free to get in touch if you'd like some suggestions, or some company. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=18870&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=18870&format=light#t18870))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/profile)[**estbrandon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/)  
2005-09-23 03:44 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=19894&format=light#t19894))   
---|---  
Wow... Jonny Depp. Still amazes me who you run into in this place. Nice to meet, man.... sorta. I would love some suggestions and company, anytime you have available. I'm sure you are a lot busier than I am. Other than a few shows and publicity appearances, I'll be cooling my heels here at the hotel. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=19894&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=18870&format=light#t18870))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/odedfehr/profile)[**odedfehr**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/odedfehr/)  
2005-09-23 11:13 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=19126&format=light#t19126))   
---|---  
Hello, Brandon. I have no idea what you're interested in to _occupy_ your time, of course, but if you want to meet for dinner or... something, my number's in the directory. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=19126&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=19126&format=light#t19126))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/profile)[**estbrandon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/)  
2005-09-23 03:49 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=20150&format=light#t20150))   
---|---  
Hi! To be honest, _I_ have no idea what I'm interested in. But I'm having a great time finding out. Dinner sounds great and _or... something_ we can talk about. *g* I'll give you a call. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=20150&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=19126&format=light#t19126))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=20150&format=light#t20150))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/odedfehr/profile)[**odedfehr**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/odedfehr/)  
2005-09-23 09:15 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=20918&format=light#t20918))   
---|---  
That sounds very good to me. I'm looking forward to your call then *g* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=20918&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=20150&format=light#t20150))  
  
|  **locked to brandon**  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-23 01:44 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=19382&format=light#t19382))   
---|---  
Brandon!  
  
Got your email. Master's had boy tied up this week with service, but he's put together some things and is sending package via courier to LA today.  
  
*snogs* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=19382&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=19382&format=light#t19382))  
  
|  **Re: locked to brandon**  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/profile)[ **estbrandon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/)  
2005-09-23 03:55 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=20406&format=light#t20406))   
---|---  
**Locked to Jonny**  
  
Jonny, you're a life saver! I have _NO_ idea what I'm doing but I like it. So I figured I'd better start learning. *g*  
  
 _Master's had boy tied up this week with service,_  
  
Now why does this sound like a very good thing???  
  
*snogs back* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=20406&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=19382&format=light#t19382))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/profile)[**ian_mckellen**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ian_mckellen/)  
2005-09-23 03:10 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=19638&format=light#t19638))   
---|---  
**Locked to Brandon**  
  
Have fun little one! Hope to see you soon...  
  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=19638&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=19638&format=light#t19638))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/profile)[**estbrandon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/)  
2005-09-23 04:04 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=20662&format=light#t20662))   
---|---  
**Locked to Ian**  
  
I'm certainly going to try. *g* Please, call if you're going to be in town or just to say hello. I like the sound of your voice you know...  
  
...you dirty old man. *snickers* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=20662&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=19638&format=light#t19638))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lexy_k/profile)[**lexy_k**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lexy_k/)  
2005-09-23 10:03 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=21174&format=light#t21174))   
---|---  
Are you going to be in town around 7 October? We've got a fairly long (for a tour) stop in LA starting then. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=21174&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=21174&format=light#t21174))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/profile)[**estbrandon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/)  
2005-09-23 10:13 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=21430&format=light#t21430))   
---|---  
Yep. Leaving for London on the 9th. You can send me home with a bang. *g* 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=21430&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=21174&format=light#t21174))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=21430&format=light#t21430))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lexy_k/profile)[**lexy_k**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lexy_k/)  
2005-09-23 10:31 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=21686&format=light#t21686))   
---|---  
And perhaps a pop as well. I'll make a note. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?replyto=21686&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5046.html?thread=21430&format=light#t21430))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	191. jonnyleemiller: Delivery for Brandon Flowers

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/09/)-[23](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/09/23/) 23:32:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64471&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64471) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64471) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64471&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Delivery for Brandon Flowers** _  
**[sent to Brandon at the Est hotel in LA]**

There's a box with an envelope, handwritten with Brandon's name across the envelope and inside there's a note.

  
Brandon,

Hi! Most of the boy's friends would say you're asking the wrong person for subbing advice. He tends to fly in where angels don't even have the address. That's how he ends up a masochistic slave married to his master. In other words, he didn't read anything to begin with. Just started playing and figuring out what he liked. Went back later and picked up a few texts -- "The New Bottoming Book" (absolute must-read), "Flogging" and the Toybag collection -- and even though he's not doing it perfectly, he's learning.

Anyway, he's sent some books and he's happy to answer specific questions. Call sometime; we'll chat.

~Jonny

  


  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/64471.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	192. estbrandon: Voicemails to Jonny Lee Miller and Oded Fehr

| (Not Even Remotely) Brandon Flowers ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/profile)[ **estbrandon**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/2005/09/)-[24](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/2005/09/24/) 22:30:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=5331&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=5331) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=5331) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=estbrandon&itemid=5331&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Voicemails to Jonny Lee Miller and Oded Fehr** _   


It's Satuday night and Brandon is catching up on a couple of phone calls before he heads downstairs to the bar for a few drinks.

Jonny, hi it's Brandon. Thanks so much for the books. I'm sure they will come in handy. Reading them will probably give me more questions than answers though. *laughs* I've been playing some too, figuring out what I like. Who knew being spanked would be such a turn on? *snickers* Anyway, thanks again for the books and I'll definitely keep your number handy. Take care. Bye.

Hi, this is Brandon..... from the journals. I would love to meet you for dinner. Is Tuesday good for you? I'll let you pick the place since I'm just visiting. Looking forward to meeting you and I'll talk to you soon. Bye.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/estbrandon/5331.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	193. jonnyleemiller: Jonny/Gerry: Service with a smile on a Sunday afternoon

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/09/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/09/25/) 18:19:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64548&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64548) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64548) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=64548&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Jonny/Gerry: Service with a smile on a Sunday afternoon** _  
** [players only.] **

  
They've settled into a nice apartment while Gerry films, and Jonny's easing into being the boy of the house. Meals are random, based on when Gerry finishes for the day, so Jonny's getting quite adept at making meals that can be kept on simmer till the last possible minute. Lots of finger food, too, since the boy's being a _real_ boy, letting Master feed him while he kneels beside the table.

He's in the kitchen, listening for the front buzzer, that warning sign Gerry's heading upstairs, and when he hears it, he scurries out into the living room, drops to the floor and kneels up, jeans shredded up along the thighs and t-shirt tight against his chest, collar in place around his throat.

The best part of his day has been coming home to Jonny. Already Gerry's perking up, mentally throwing off the baggage of the day. There's something about a kneeling boy that always makes him smile. Gerry knocks on the door before opening it to give Jonny a last-second warning, then opens the door. And there Jonny is. "You're such a good boy."

"Thank you, Master," Jonny says without looking up. "How was your day?"

Gerry rubs Jonny's hair on his way to flopping down on the couch. "Tiring. How was yours?"

"Okay. Ran about 10k, posted the cards to Julie, made your dinner." Jonny turns and crawls to the couch, kneeling again beside it. "Is Master hungry now? Or does he want to rest first?"

"I like the sound of your day." Gerry pulls the leash out from between the seat cushions and attaches it to Jonny's collar. "Master wants some nice boot worship before he has dinner."

Jonny smiles, tilts his head and tugs against the leash. He likes the leash, that Master's fingers are wrapped around one end and there's just enough give to move and obey. "Yes, Master." He shifts his position, bends his head down and starts licking Gerry's boot, long swipes from the toe back.

"Mm. That's much better." He doesn't even need to look. He can feel Jonny's tongue and it feels fucking amazing. "You're very good at this, slut."

_Slut._ It's a wonderful word. Echoes in Jonny's brain, prompts him to lick harder, cleaning all traces of dust from Gerry's boot. It's what good boys do. He's not rushing, taking time with the leather, its smooth glide under his tongue.

Gerry doesn't know what it is about boot worship that gets him hard, but he's not complaining. He loves the sight of Jonny's tongue against leather. Only good boys do this, and Jonny's a very good boy. "Second one now," he prompts.

He makes an easy transition to the other boot, mirroring what he's been doing, long licks toe to heel, taking care to swab up over Gerry's ankle, spit-polish perfect. Jonny could live like this forever, the rest of his life, never complain. He licks harder, moving his hands to lace his fingers behind his back, stretch out his torso, work over the heel of the boot.

Fucking gorgeous. "Look like you belong down there." Gerry gives the leash a tug. "Do you, slave?"

Jonny looks up at the tug, pauses briefly enough to answer. "Yes, Master. Slave belongs at your feet."

"Yes, he does. And he looks very nice down there."

"He only wants to serve, Master." Jonny goes back to licking, sweeping off the last of the dust.

"He very good at it." Gerry sighs happily and closes his eyes. Mm. Jonny's so good at this. So relaxing.

A few minutes later, Jonny looks up again, a glance, not raising his head. "Master, boy has cleaned Sir's boots. Would you prefer he continue? Or do something else?"

Gerry opens his eyes. "I want him to get up here."

"Yes, Sir." Jonny snaps out the words even as he's climbing up onto the couch.

"That's a good lad." Gerry pats his lap.

Jonny stretches himself over Gerry's lap, hoping that's the right decision. Even if it's not, he figures he'll enjoy the reprimand.

Very good boy. Gerry pats Jonny's arse. "I'm going to spank you, then you're going to blow me, and then we're going to have dinner. Understood?"

"Yes, Master, slave understands." It's a brilliant plan. Fucking wonderful. "Does he want slave to strip?"

Gerry considers it, then shakes his head. "No. My slave's been good enough for master to try it a different way."

"Of course. Whatever Master wants." Jonny squirms into a little better position. It's going to be interesting, he thinks, however Gerry chooses to spank him.

"Good boy." Gerry squeezes Jonny's arse, then shifts under him until he's in the best position to spank his boy. _This is going to hurt._ He should have thought ahead and gotten the paddle. Oh well. "Does my good boy want to count?"

_No._ "Yes, Sir." _Ignore that you hate counting. You're a good boy._

Gerry gives Jonny's back a stern look. "Is my boy lying to me?"

"Not really, Sir. He can count. It's okay."

"That wasn't the question." _And one day you're going to remember that the first time, even if I have to beat it into you._ "Does my boy want to count?"

There's a war waging in Jonny's brain. Good boy doesn't argue with Master; just does what he says. But Jonny hates counting. "Uh, really? No. Boy doesn't like it."

"All right." Gerry swats Jonny's head. "You're supposed to say that at the beginning, slave. Understood? When master asks his boy a question, he expects an honest answer."

The swat's enough to sting for a moment. "Yes, Sir. He wants to please more than be honest," Jonny mutters. "He's sorry."

"He better be." Gerry sighs. "Not going to do it again?"

"He can try not to." Jonny knows better than to promise something he can't guarantee. "He'll be good tonight. Promises that."

"Not just tonight," Gerry says softly. He slides his hand up Jonny's shirt and starts rubbing circles into Jonny's back. "You need to be good always. I need you to try. Can you do that for me? Just remember that master wants you to be honest?"

"Yes, Master. Slave be good." Jonny's almost purring, the circles calming.

"I know he can be." Gerry pinches the skin, then goes back to rubbing Jonny's back. "How about we skip to the blowjob part of the evening?"

"If Master wants," Jonny says, really trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. _You are such a fool. This is what you want, and you can't do it right._ "Slave likes sucking off Master."

_Yes, I know that._ Gerry smiles. "I know. And I like it when he does."

"Want him to do it up here? Or should he get back on his knees?" _Shouldn't've been allowed off them. Doesn't deserve privileges._

"If you have room to turn over and do it, I want you up here."

"Boy can do it here." Jonny pushes up, repositions to where he's leaning over Gerry's lap. "Hands?"

"You have two of them. Might as well put them to good use." Gerry strokes Jonny's hair. "Love you, pet."

"Thank you, Master." Jonny balances delicately, using his hands to undo Gerry's trousers, spread apart the fabric and expose cock to air. He caresses the swollen flesh, wrapping fingers around the tip, nudging the foreskin back before he leans down and kisses the tip. Slow start, nudging his knuckles down against the balls. "Love you," he whispers, flicking his tongue out, swiping the head.

Gerry groans and pushes up into Jonny's mouth. "Love you, too." Such an inventive boy.

The inventive boy's all about the tried-and-true technique as well, so Jonny slides Gerry's cock into his mouth, sucking gently at first then sinking lower, dragging it out, inch by inch going down until Gerry's cock is tight in the back of his throat. _Fuckin' hell, I love this._ That's his favorite part, having nothing but cock, thinking of nothing else except serving Master. He works his fingers down and under Gerry's balls, squeezes gently as he sucks harder, counterpoint of sensations, soft and harsh, tongue pressed against thick vein, teeth grazing as he pulls back up slowly.

"Fuck!" Gerry shudders, his fingers digging into the upholstery. "Christ, Teak..." He forces his eyes open, forces himself to look down. "Bloody brilliant, you are."

The praise wraps itself around Jonny's brain, sluicing through to slither down to his cock, twitching and jerking against denim. _Brilliant. Boy's brilliant._ He repeats all the actions, concentrating on pulling Gerry closer to the edge, going deep again, precum dripping down his throat, gag reflex suppressed to the extreme.

Gerry knows that the angle's got to be killing Jonny, but he can't help himself. He presses down on Jonny's head, urging him to take Gerry deeper. Not too hard, not so hard that he can't pull Jonny back the moment before he comes.

Jonny's neck is going to hurt all night. No way around it. He's not complaining, doesn't really care. It's worth the pain for what he's getting, Gerry's cock shoved far enough down his throat he can barely breathe. He clamps down, hollows his cheeks and suck as hard as he can.

Gerry doesn't quite scream. He remembers to let Jonny pull up before he comes, hopes he isn't choking his boy too hard. That would be a bad thing, and Jonny's such a damn good boy.

He's not choking, even as Gerry comes. He's just on the edge of it, pulling back a touch, not all the way back. Jonny doesn't stop sucking, though, taking a quick breath around Gerry's cock and sucking hard as his throat fills.

Gerry grimaces as Jonny keeps sucking, but doesn't pull him away. Jonny's earned that much.

The last of the come slides down Jonny's throat, and he slowly pulls back, licking Gerry clean as he goes, glancing up, waiting for whatever Gerry wants next.

Gerry breathes a sigh of relief when Jonny pulls up and he strokes Jonny's hair. "You're such a good boy, Jonny."

"He tries, Sir." Jonny kneels up, leans into Gerry's shoulder. "Master said something about dinner. Is he hungry yet?"

"Mmhmm." Gerry kisses Jonny's head. "Bet my boy is, too."

"Nah, not really. He just had dinner." Jonny grins. "But he'd love to crawl into the kitchen and get Master's food."

Gerry smirks. "Impertinent pet." He strokes Jonny's neck. "He may crawl as long as he gives master a good show. Can he do that for master?"

"Yes, he can." There's a definite air of smugness in Jonny's voice. He stretches his neck, letting Gerry's fingers caress his throat. "He can give Master a damned good show."

"Then he has permission to do it." Gerry slides his finger beneath Jonny's collar and tickles his throat.

"Master is too good to his boy." Jonny squirms, almost giggles at the tickle, and then he's sliding off the couch, onto his hands and knees, crawling across the flat's carpeted floor toward the kitchen, mind on the wriggle of his arse, the dip of his back. _Make it look good._

It looks very good. Gerry zips himself up, staring at Jonny's arse, and almost catching the zipper on his cock.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/64548.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	194. gerard: Jonny/Gerry: A Nice Sunday Dinner

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/25/) 18:23:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107104&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107104) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107104) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107104&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Jonny/Gerry: A Nice Sunday Dinner** _  
[players. Immediately follows [this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/64548.html).]

  
The meal seems a success, the tiny beef roulades rolled tightly into bite-sized pieces, herbs and vegetables well contained by grilled meat, the toast points crisp and perfect for dipping into the roasted garlic-and-sundried-tomato hummus. The only messy part is the salad, but the dressing's a balsamic vinaigrette so it's not oozing off the romaine.

Jonny's kneeling beside Gerry's chair, the leash from his collar looped around the chair's slats, naked now except for the collar.

The meal is delicious. Gerry's always amazed at what Jonny manages to do next. He ruffles Jonny's hair as he puts down his fork. "My boy want any?"

"Yes, please." Jonny tilts his head up, parts his lips slightly.

"Good boy." Gerry picks up a piece of beef with his fingers and holds it front of Jonny's lips.

Jonny sucks it in, the rolled-up beef easy to pull over his tongue, nibble until his lips touch Gerry's fingers. No better way to eat, he thinks, chewing on the tender morsel.

Gerry keeps his fingers close to Jonny's mouth, waiting for him to finish chewing. "Now lick me clean."

"Yes, Master," Jonny mutters as he finishes chewing. He swallows before sticking his tongue out, licking the tips of Gerry's fingers.

He loves the feeling of Jonny's tongue against his fingers. "Good lad. Still hungry?"

Jonny nods. "Yes, Master. Slave's quite hungry. May he have more?"

"Of course he may." Gerry picks up two pieces of beef and feeds them to Jonny. "Would my pet like a plate on the floor for himself?"

"Only if it's what Master wants," Jonny says after devouring the roulade. "Pet's happy eating out of Master' s hand or off the floor."

"Master likes both." Gerry feeds Jonny more. "My pet is gorgeous when he's eating off the floor, his wrists crossed behind his back."

Chew, swallow, then talk, Jonny reminds himself. "Then would Master serve pet's salad on the floor?"

His salad? Gerry raises an eyebrow. "Does my boy think he can eat his salad without hands?"

Jonny grins. "Yes, Sir, boy thinks he can." _Boy knows it's going to be messy, too._

"Boy's going to make a mess of his face," Gerry tsks. He takes the bowl, fill it with salad and quite a lot of dressing, and puts it on the floor in front of Jonny.

"Then Master will be quite amused," Jonny says, a touch dramatic. He tightens his fingers behind his back, scoots back a step and leans down, putting his face into the bowl. _Master would have to add dressing. The romaine was fine without the extra._ He digs into it, not worrying about the oily concoction that's going to coat his cheeks, chews into the mixed greens with a passion. _Hmm, little heavy on the thyme. Cut back next time._

Gerry's quite amused, and weirdly turned-on. "Cute lad. Very nice arse."

Praise is a wonderful thing, brings out the playfulness. Jonny wriggles his arse, his face still buried in his salad. _This isn't that bad a way to eat. Kinda neat. In a really weird way._

Gerry pats Jonny's arse. "Very impertinent as well. I like that in a boy."

Jonny pushes back, up against Gerry's hand. He raises his head slightly, most of the salad gone now, balsamic vinegar and sesame oil clinging to his lips. "Boy likes that, Master," he says, wriggling again.

"He does?" Gerry pinches Jonny's arse. "How about that? Slut like that?"

There's a shimmy and a shake and Jonny almost purrs. "Yes, Master, slut likes that even more."

"What a slut." Gerry repeats the pinch, harder this time. "Bet he'd do anything master told him to."

That pinch hurts. Just the right kind of hurt. "Fuck, yeah, Master. Anything."

"Slut." Gerry pats Jonny's arse. "Kneel up."

Jonny kneels up, immediately, hands still behind his back, dressing dripping down his chin into a trickle over his chest.

Gerry chuckles. "You're a mess." He picks up his napkin and starts cleaning Jonny's face. "Can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"

"No, Sir. Boy needs constant supervision." Jonny's cock twitches at the word. "He really does tend to get into trouble on his own."

"I wouldn't say trouble." Gerry rubs the napkin in hard on Jonny's cheek. "Just a bit of a mess."

"Messy boy likes having Master wipe him off." Jonny presses back into the rubbing. "Boy should get messy more often.'

"It's a good look on him," Gerry agrees. "Nice, wet, and sticky. Now what does that remind me of?" He grins, then ruffles Jonny's hair. "Fucking adorable."

Jonny chuckles, shaking his head as Gerry ruffles. "Adorable," he echoes, blushing. "Boy could be stickier, you know. Wetter, too."

"I do know, but master needs more time to recover." Gerry picks up his glass and brings it down for Jonny to sip. "He can have more salad, if he likes."

"He's fine, Master." Jonny leans in, sips at the water. "Pretty full." Another sip and he pulls back. "Is there anything Master needs?"

"Yes." Gerry puts the water back on the table. "Is there anything slave wants?"

"No, sir, slave is quite content."

"That's a good slave." Gerry rubs his thumb over Jonny's lips. "Would my slave like to sit on the table and jerk off for master?"

"That would be kinky cool, Master," Jonny whispers against Gerry's thumb. "Would love to jerk off for you."

"Then he should do it. But first he should get master a cup of tea."

"Cuppa coming up, Master." Jonny pulls back, loosens his leash and crawls across the kitchen before standing up, filling the electric kettle and setting it to boil. "Earl Grey or green?"

"Green. And pour a cup for yourself." Gerry pops the last of the beef into his mouth and chews.

It takes a few minutes, but Jonny makes the tea, two cups, and walks it back to the table, assuming it's all right not to crawl with hot liquid. He sets the cups on the table. "Where did you want your boy?"

"On the table with his hand on his cock." Gerry picks up one of the cups and takes a sip. "Can my boy do that?"

"Sure." Jonny picks up his cup, takes a quick sip and puts it back down, out of the way, then he's on the table, legs dangling over the edge, right in front of Gerry. He puts his right hand on his cock, but makes no other movement.

"Nice," Gerry says. "Very nice." He picks up Jonny's hand by the wrist and starts moving it up and down on Jonny's cock. Then he lets go. "Continue, just like that."

Jonny picks up the rhythm easily, continuing to stroke when Gerry lets go. Not too fast or too slow. Easy pace. He spreads his legs just a bit, shifts into a slightly more comfortable position, never once stopping the slow torture of his already aching cock.

Gerry watches, taking a sip of his tea every so often. "Good show," he murmurs. "You been practicing?"

"Not without Master's permission," Jonny mutters, the words sliding out between downstrokes. "But boy wants to please, so he's focusing on what he knows Master likes."

"Master definitely likes this." Gerry salutes Jonny with his teacup. "And for future reference, he can touch himself as much as he wants as long as he doesn't orgasm."

"Yes, Master, he'll remember that." Jonny strokes a little harder, not so much consciously as there's more natural resistance as his cock stiffens, aches, and the instinct's there to make it rougher.

"Good lad." Gerry takes a sip of his tea, then puts his hand casually on Jonny's thigh.

That touch is almost too much, and Jonny stops breathing for a second, long enough to center himself, not lose the rhythm. "Master, your boy's awfully close."

"Oh. Is he?" Gerry squeezes Jonny's thigh.

Jonny squirms. "Yes, Sir. Oh, yeah, definitely."

"Dear me." Gerry slides his hand up Jonny's thigh and cups his balls. "Then I'd better give him permission, shouldn't I? It would be so cruel of me to make him wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, fuck." Jonny bites his lip. "Yes, it would be cruel for Master to do that." He wriggles. "Wicked."

"Very wicked," Gerry agrees. "And you know your master just _hates_ to be wicked."

"Yeah. He hates it." Jonny's words are terse, his hand still moving on his cock, back and forth. "Boy loves Master, whatever he does."

"I know." And it's touching as hell that Jonny said it. Gerry strokes Jonny's balls, then pulls his hand away. "My boy may come."

Permission's barely given before Jonny jerks hard, comes, white pulses spilling over his hands, dripping on the table. There's a scream, muffled into the back of Jonny's throat, and a whimper he doesn't bother holding back on. "Thank you, fuck, thank you."

It's worth it all just to hear Jonny scream. "Good boy." Gerry pats Jonny's knee. "Very good boy."

Jonny's grinning, his brain skewed left with the adrenaline rush, his hands and thighs sticky. Life couldn't get a whole lot better. "Good boy," he mutters. "Very good."

"Very good," Gerry repeats. He grins. "C'mon, good boy. Let's go take a shower."

"Sounds great, Master." Jonny slides to the table's edge, ignoring the smeary stickiness. "Hot shower, sleep. Is it all right for your boy to clean up the kitchen mess in the morning?"

"Of course it is." He was right before. Jonny does look damn fine all sticky. "But before he does, master wants his good boy in a cockcage."

"Cockcage." There's a hint of questioning in Jonny's voice, but he's not going to actually ask why. "Yes, Master." It's Gerry's right to put Jonny in whatever he wants him in. "After the shower?" _Please, not while he's still sticky._

"Yes, after the shower. Tomorrow morning." Gerry kisses Jonny's cheek. "Then master's going to take him out of it and make him come twice."

"Something to look forward to." Jonny blushes. "Boy loves you. A lot."

"Master loves you, too." Gerry turns Jonny's head and kisses him hard.

Again too much, the kiss throws Jonny off-balance and he stumbles back against the wall, grabbing hold of Gerry's waist to keep from falling altogether.

Gerry almost laughs. He wraps his arms around Jonny tight. "Should I carry you to the shower?"

"Maybe just a helping hand along the way, Sir."

"Yes, dear." Gerry kisses Jonny's cheek. "I like it when it's so good, you can't walk."

"Then Master should be happier than anything right now," Jonny says, leaning into Gerry, wrapping his arm around Gerry's waist, " 'cause his boy can't stand up straight for being so well used."

"Master's happier than a clam." Gerry rests his chin on Jonny's head. "We can just stand here for a while, if you'd like."

"Maybe a minute, but boy really wants to be hot and clean and snuggling with Master in bed."

"Okay." Gerry holds Jonny tight. "Just a minute, then."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/107104.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	195. jonnyleemiller: Jonny/Julie Butler (NPC)

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/09/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/09/26/) 23:48:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65134&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65134) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65134) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65134&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Jonny/Julie Butler (NPC)** _  
**[players only. IM chat between jonny and gerry's sister julie, who is pregnant with jonny's twin sons.]**

  
**crash_override:** *knock knock*

**j_butler:** who's there?

**crash_override:** kent

**j_butler:** kent who?

**crash_override:** kent you tell by my SN?

**j_butler:** Hi, Jonny.

**crash_override:** hi, jules! *snogs*

**j_butler:** *snogs back* how's everything going?

**crash_override:** ger's working hard. long days. boy's keeping house. you?

**j_butler:** puttering around. found a great new recipe the other day. want the link?

**crash_override:** sure.  
 **crash_override:** how're the boys?

**j_butler:** kicking and screaming. I've been watching a lot of footie.

**crash_override:** awright! raising 'em good.

**j_butler:** yeah. going to have a goalie or two.

**crash_override:** like their dads  
 **crash_override:** we settled on nursery. you get the photos?

**j_butler:** yeah. very nice. Ger went a little overboard on the cribs.

**crash_override:** nah. really? *snickers*  
 **crash_override:** he's obsessing just a bit

**j_butler:** jonny, I can tell that from all the way over here. swat him for me, will you?

**crash_override:** swat him?! you want the boys to have a father?

**j_butler:** he won't kill you. and if he bruises you, well, you'll like it.

**crash_override:** *blushes*  
 **crash_override:** true, though

**j_butler:** very. don't want too many details, of course.

**crash_override:** yes, m'am

**j_butler:** that's a good boy.

**crash_override:** you sure dom genes don't run in your family?  
 **crash_override:** okay, ignore that

**j_butler:** okay.

**crash_override:** we're still arguing over names

**j_butler:** jesus christ.

**crash_override:** he hates james  
 **crash_override:** i like james

**j_butler:** it's his name.

**crash_override:** i know. that's why it's stupid to hate it. IMO

**j_butler:** yeah, stupid.

**crash_override:** i want simon james and sean jonathan and he's saying it should be simon alexander or something. anything /but/ james.

**j_butler:** simon alexander isn't a bad name.

**crash_override:** *sighs* not you, too  
 **crash_override:** is james /that/ bad?

**j_butler:** no, no, I like the name James.  
lanna mbc: **j_butler:** just saying Ger has a point.

**crash_override:** maybe  
 **crash_override:** i could give in

**j_butler:** do you want to?

**crash_override:** no  
 **crash_override:** want to name one of them after ger and he's put his foot down completely on gerard

**j_butler:** override him. he'll back down eventually.

**crash_override:** override him ... LOL

**j_butler:** :p

**crash_override:** 8-)  
 **crash_override:** you'll defend me?  
 **crash_override:** hide me from the big, bad ger?

**j_butler:** as much as you want me to.

**crash_override:** cool

**j_butler:** just tell him he'll have to take it up with me.

**crash_override:** oh, i like that. sic his sister on him.

**j_butler:** just remember, you're on your own if he decides he wants a pound of flesh.

**crash_override:** yes, m'am

**j_butler:** so how are things, otherwise?

**crash_override:** good  
 **crash_override:** brushing up on housekeeping skills

**j_butler:** useful.

**crash_override:** yeah. gonna be at home with the boys.  
 **crash_override:** oh, reminds boy ... need to see about child-care class ... birthing class?

**j_butler:** just sent info in an e-mail. better bring smelling salts. I think Ger might faint.

**crash_override:** cool  
 **crash_override:** well, not ger fainting

**j_butler:** didn't think so.

**crash_override:** still want us there? or me? i'm betting ger's going to be in waiting room doing the stereotype thing.

**j_butler:** yeah, he told me he wanted to be the nail-biting brother. I'm fine with having you both there. Someone to scream at.

**crash_override:** i'm good at that

**j_butler:** I bet you are

**crash_override:** *grins* gotta go. houseboy duties call.

**j_butler:** *g* Give Ger a kiss for me.

**crash_override:** wet and sloppy

**j_butler:** eww. icky.

**crash_override:** *kisses* night, jules

**j_butler:** night, Jonny.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/65134.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	196. cillian_murphy: sharp objects

| cillian_murphy ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/profile)[ **cillian_murphy**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/2005/09/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/2005/09/25/) 20:12:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=cillian_murphy&itemid=5011&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=cillian_murphy&itemid=5011) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=cillian_murphy&itemid=5011) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=cillian_murphy&itemid=5011&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

**Current mood:** |  tired  
---|---  
  
_**sharp objects**_  
[ public to Establishment members]  
  
I know I could ring a few people and they'd probably be able to give me a good answer to this question but, I'm finishing up a bottle of an excellent wine and wearing the headphones with music up at that point where it's just _shy_ of actually hurting. Thought I'd ask the population at large.  
  
Aside from the fact that sharp and pointy is often aesthetically pleasing, as in the idea of katanas or other shiny collectibles on the wall - with the greatest respect in the world, I confess I don't understand - the love of sharp, pointy things. In scening.  
  
Pain can be good. Sharp, pointy things? Um. Not seeing it. Anybody? I'm ignorant and I'm clear on that point, yeah? Not being argumentative, _interested_

  


* * *

  


**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?format=light#comments)) - ([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-26 05:28 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=15251&format=light#t15251))   
---|---  
It's a mental thing, as much the knowledge it's happening as the actual blade slicing through your skin, drawing the blood. Knowing the person holding the knife wants to release your pain, pull you to that next level. Trust, too, something you give to maybe one person.  
  
Then there's the sheer intense rush you get when you feel the air caress the wound, feel the blood trickle out. But it's not for everyone.  
  
By the way, hi again. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?replyto=15251&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=15251&format=light#t15251))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/profile)[**cillian_murphy**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/)  
2005-09-26 05:38 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=16531&format=light#t16531))   
---|---  
That last part? The air caressing the wound part? That gets me more back into flinching. I think I can maybe a little bit imagine what you're saying but, at this point, bleeding has not become something I get pleasure from. Yet. The endorphins from doing it, or just the idea of giving it to someone, that's the bit I could see me wanting.  
  
Hi! 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?replyto=16531&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=15251&format=light#t15251))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=16531&format=light#t16531))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-26 05:54 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=18579&format=light#t18579))   
---|---  
Like I said, not for everyone. Don't know if the endorphin rush overwhelms the pain or not. I've hurt for days from cutting, but that's part of the thrill for a masochist.  
  
There's also the possibility of all the tattoos I've got having kicked up my sharp-pain sensors. *g* Like the man said above, having all those needles sticking in you is arousing. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?replyto=18579&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=16531&format=light#t16531))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=18579&format=light#t18579))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/profile)[**cillian_murphy**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/)  
2005-09-26 06:00 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=19091&format=light#t19091))   
---|---  
Mmm. It seems like there are a lot of different reasons and ways to experience cutting (or needles) that I obviously hadn't considered thoroughly.  
  
I don't think I'd want something like that with the same casualness that I might take even something as equally dangerous/painful. I guess there are limits to my recklessness. Still, I do know that pain can be unutterably arousing. _God_.  
  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?replyto=19091&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=18579&format=light#t18579))  
  
* * *

**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?format=light#comments)) - **

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	197. cillian_murphy: sharp objects

| cillian_murphy ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/profile)[ **cillian_murphy**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/2005/09/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/2005/09/25/) 20:12:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=cillian_murphy&itemid=5011&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=cillian_murphy&itemid=5011) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=cillian_murphy&itemid=5011) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=cillian_murphy&itemid=5011&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

**Current mood:** |  tired  
---|---  
  
_**sharp objects**_  
[ public to Establishment members]  
  
I know I could ring a few people and they'd probably be able to give me a good answer to this question but, I'm finishing up a bottle of an excellent wine and wearing the headphones with music up at that point where it's just _shy_ of actually hurting. Thought I'd ask the population at large.  
  
Aside from the fact that sharp and pointy is often aesthetically pleasing, as in the idea of katanas or other shiny collectibles on the wall - with the greatest respect in the world, I confess I don't understand - the love of sharp, pointy things. In scening.  
  
Pain can be good. Sharp, pointy things? Um. Not seeing it. Anybody? I'm ignorant and I'm clear on that point, yeah? Not being argumentative, _interested_

  


* * *

  


**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?format=light#comments)) - ([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-26 07:28 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=22163&format=light#t22163))   
---|---  
Like my boy said above, a lot of it is in the rush of seeing the cut and knowing that a boy trusts you enough to let you do it to him. I love a good cutting scene, but you do have to be very careful. I like to get new knives for every time I do it, because I don't want to worry that I didn't clean the blades as well as they needed to be after the last scene. I take my submissive's health very seriously. I should also mention that I don't usually get off during the scene, and I can't remember either way if Jonny got off the last time I cut him. It's very much about the sensation of being cut and the aesthetics of blood against skin, and not so much about hand-on-cock, when I do it.  
  
  
I also like to play with needles and play piercings, but I haven't done a scene with them in years, so I'm severely out of practice. The joy with needles was simply the feeling of it piercing skin and the gasp or scream of pain from my submissive. Sharp, pointy things elicit a gorgeous cacophony of sounds, and I love it when my submissive is vocal about his pleasure. Though there is a general view that scenes are all about submissives, when it comes to sharp, pointy objects, I find that the scene really is all about the submissive. With a blade in my hand and my boy stretched out above me, I find that I'm more in tune with him than I've ever been before. I'm cutting him because he wants me do, and I feel honoured that he's let me have this opportunity to show him this kind of pleasure.  
  
  
  
Hello, I'm Gerry. I think you've already met my boy, Jonny. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?replyto=22163&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=22163&format=light#t22163))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/profile)[**cillian_murphy**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/)  
2005-09-27 12:36 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=25491&format=light#t25491))   
---|---  
Hello, Gerry. I think I remember you from the other evening (was rather occupied at the time. *blush*)  
  
I liked this:  
 _I take my submissive's health very seriously. I should also mention that I don't usually get off during the scene, and I can't remember either way if Jonny got off the last time I cut him. It's very much about the sensation of being cut and the aesthetics of blood against skin, and not so much about hand-on-cock, when I do it._  
  
  
I think I'd feel very reassured and would be looking for this seriousness in terms of the risks involved. I also like what you said about the aesthetics. I think from my point of view, I wouldn't care that much about the look of it but I could see why a Dominant would.  
  
I love the intimacy so many of the people commenting describe. Lovely.  
  
  
 _Sharp, pointy things elicit a gorgeous cacophony of sounds_ Ah, that does sound attractive. Even from my side of things.  
  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?replyto=25491&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?thread=22163&format=light#t22163))  
  
* * *

**([Read comments](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?format=light#comments)) - **

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	198. gerard: [E-mail to jonnyleemiller]

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[09](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/)-[26](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/09/26/) 20:07:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107281&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107281) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107281) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107281&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**[E-mail to[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ]**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
 **Subject:** A thought

Teak - been giving [this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/cillian_murphy/5011.html?style=mine&thread=22163#t22163) some thought. What's your out-of-role opinion on play piercings? - Pire

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/107281.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
2005-09-27 03:00 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/107281.html?thread=189457&format=light#t189457))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
Subject: Re: A thought  
  
I've never done them. You know I like to hurt, so that's not a problem. I'd be willing to try it.  
  
Love you,  
  
~ Teak 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/107281.html?replyto=189457&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/107281.html?thread=189457&format=light#t189457))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-09-27 07:26 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/107281.html?thread=189713&format=light#t189713))   
---|---  
**To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: A thought  
  
  
Love you, too. I'll start reading up and checking when the club has classes on it.  
  
Keep thinking about it. If your mind changes, or if you have any concerns, I want to know. Okay?  
  
  
-Pire 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/107281.html?replyto=189713&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/107281.html?thread=189457&format=light#t189457))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	199. gerard: Gerry/Jonny:   Puppy Play

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/10/)-[01](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/10/01/) 20:37:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107548&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107548) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107548) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107548&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny: Puppy Play** _  
[players only.]

  
It's a rare day off for Gerry, an even rare treat for Jonny, having Master around all day. They've eaten breakfast, Jonny on his knees at Gerry's side, and the dishes are done. Jonny crawls into the living room, looking for Master, to see what the day holds. His nose itches and he pauses, reaches up and scratches with the back of his hand, pawing at the twitch.

Gerry's watching from across the room. He giggles. "Problem, Teak?"

"Uh." Jonny looks up. "No, Master. Just me nose itches." He rubs at it again before putting his hand back on the floor, shaking his head. "Can your slave do anything else for you this morning?"

"Yes, he can." Gerry pats his knee. "He can crawl over here." He thinks for a moment, wondering if he should bring this up, wondering if he can just ask Jonny to drop without talking about it. But fuck it. Jonny's being very puppy-like today and last time they'd done this, Jonny hadn't had any problem with the role. Gerry grins wide. "And make it good, pup."

_Make it good, pup._ Gerry's words slide into Jonny's brain, and he sinks without another thought, crawling with a decided canine bounce to Gerry's side, skidding a touch as his head butts Gerry's knee. It used to be a problem, dropping from human to puppy, but not anymore. It's becoming something Jonny really likes doing.

"Good puppy!" Gerry pats Jonny on the head. "Very good puppy."

Jonny shakes his head. The only down side of slipping into this role, though, is never knowing if he's supposed to be talking puppy or not. He stays silent for the moment, basking in the praise.

Gerry scratches Jonny's ears. "Want a leash, boy? Want one? Bark if you do."

The bark's soft, but it's definitely a bark. Then there's a second one. Jonny wants the leash. He looks around, trying to remember where they put it last.

Gerry loves the way Jonny barks. It's oddly sexy. "Good boy." He lifts Jonny's chin up and tickles his neck. "Fetch me the leash, boy. It's under the bed."

_Under the bed._ Jonny grins and bounds across the room, disappearing into the bedroom, scrounging under the bed and clutching the leash in his mouth before returning, skittering back against Gerry's legs.

"Good boy." Gerry takes the leash from Jonny's mouth and wraps it around his hand. "Beg for it now. Want to see how well my pup can beg."

Begging's a little more difficult, but Jonny kneels up, sitting back slightly, hands up in the air, just like a real puppy would. He barks, yelps a little, making the most plaintive face he can short of pouting. Then he leans forward, nudges Gerry's hand, grabbing the end of the leash with his teeth, tugging on it.

_Getting ahead of ourselves, are we?_ Gerry tsks and pulls on the end of the leash. "No, boy. Down. Not until master lets."

Jonny pulls back, whimpers at the reprimand, rubs his head against Gerry's knee. Puppy hates it when he doesn't do right.

Aww. Gerry can never stay mad at his puppy. He rubs Jonny's hair and lifts his chin up. "But you're a good boy, I know. Master's good puppy, aren't you?" He attaches the leash to Jonny's collar. "There. Isn't that better?"

_Master's good puppy. Yes._ Jonny nods, barks loudly, taking the leash's slack between his teeth, pulling Gerry's hand. _Good puppy wants to play._

Gerry knows he has an insufferably large grin on his face. He doesn't care. "So cute." He ruffles Jonny's hair and stands up. "Where does my pet want to go?"

Go? Jonny tilts his head one way, then the other. They can't go outside. Not like this. Puppy's confused.

"Well, pup?" Gerry wraps the ends of the leash around his hand. "You were pulling master somewhere. Where were you pulling him?"

_Think, stupid._ Jonny tugs again and turns around, crawling back toward the bedroom.

Horny lad. Gerry follows Jonny into the bedroom, letting Jonny have as much as slack as he needs so he doesn't choke.

Jonny stops at the bed's end, jerks his head, tugging on the leash. He scrapes his hand over the covers. Then he yelps. _Bed. Want on bed. Wanna be bad puppy._

The message's pretty clear. "You can climb up," Gerry says, highly amused. "I let my eager pup have liberties."

He barks before climbing up onto the bed. He scrambles to the middle, stretches out on his back, staring at the ceiling for a minute before pulling his knees up, rolling halfway over and grinning at Gerry.

Gerry chuckles. He flops down on the bed next to Jonny. "If my pup can remember he's housebroken," he says, "master'll fuck him."

Puppies don't blush, but Jonny does. He nods, barks. Puppy's damned well > housebroken, and he's eager, bouncing on the bed.

"Good pup." Gerry tugs on the leash. "Does my eager pup want to fuck himself on master's cock?"

Jonny doesn't react for a moment. He's processing. _Puppy would do that. Puppy would like that._ He barks. Loud yelp. Nods his head. He rolls over and nuzzles into Gerry's side.

"I think that's a yes." Gerry grins and pets Jonny's head. "Is that a yes, pup? Does my puppy want to make master happy?"

Bark. Bark. Bark. Jonny licks Gerry's arm. Puppy wants to make Master > _very_ happy.  >

"Good boy." Gerry runs his fingers through Jonny's hair and tilts his head up. "Is my pup prepped?" He grins. "Does he remember what that means?"

Jonny sticks his tongue out. "Puppy doesn't have a clue, Master," he murmurs, just a hint of snark, "but your boy does and he is. Very. Well."

"Impertinent pet." Gerry leans over and kisses Jonny on the forehead. "Would you rather master was more vulgar about it?"

"Master can be what he wants to be," Jonny says, leaning up into the kiss. "Does puppy talk? Or not. Puppy's confused."

"Puppy's cute when he's confused." Gerry licks Jonny's nose. "He can talk as much as he likes, can even beg. But he's gotta make master come before he can himself."

Jonny answers with a shake of his head and a quick bark, and then he pounces, pushing Gerry onto his back and licking at his throat, nuzzling with short, sharp yelps. Oh, yes, puppy can make Master happy.

Gerry almost giggles. He goes as limp as he can under Jonny, enjoying the feel for once of Jonny being the one pinning him down. It's a nice reversal from the normal. He wraps his arms around Jonny's naked body, knowing he can't hold the squirming boy in place, but wanting to touch him anyway.

It's not Jonny on top, or not in his mind. It's a puppy, and puppies are free-spirited. He squirms into Gerry's hold on him, wriggling down, his cock rubbing against Gerry's shirt, and he can't stop licking. Long trails of his tongue along Gerry's throat, up around his ear.

The licks tickle and now Gerry knows exactly how Jonny feels whenever he licks him. Turnabout is fair play, after all. Gerry tries to get his arms around Jonny, to tweak his nipples, but settles for wiggling his finger beneath Jonny's collar.

Bark. Bark. _Bark._ Puppy's happy with having Master's hand working under his collar. Leather pulls against his throat when he tilts his head. Even better. He gets more frisky, switches from licking to nibbling, working in a sucking bite over Gerry's pulse point.

Gerry whimpers. Jonny's going to leave a mark and that's a very good thing. He groans as he tilts his head, stretching his neck to give Jonny more room to play.

Tilt of the neck's encouragement. Jonny takes it, sucking harder, same spot, and then moving to a new spot quickly, all the while wriggling down against Gerry's body.

Gerry moves a little under Jonny just to feel his boy pressed down against him. It really is nice. And its' getting him harder than words.

Jonny scoots back, straddles Gerry's waist. "Puppy better not tear this," he says, smiling as he pulls his fingers down Gerry's neck to the first button. He undoes it carefully; then the second one.

"No, he better not." Gerry grins up at Jonny and shifts his hips, doing his best to grind his cock against Jonny's arse. "Or puppy'll get spanked."

There's a momentary thought of protest, since spanking wouldn't be a deterrent, but Jonny decides against it, continues undoing the buttons slowly, carefully. He wriggles down, his arse rubbing over Gerry's cock.

Christ, that's perfect. Gerry rubs against Jonny and whimpers. "Keep going, pup, don't you dare stop."

Jonny doesn't stop. He gets Gerry's shirt unbuttoned and spreads it apart, dipping his head to lick a path up the center of Gerry's chest.

"Mmm. Very nice." Gerry strokes Jonny's collar. "Lick my nipples, slave."

He nods quickly and cocks his head, swiping his tongue over Gerry's nipple, sucking on it. Puppy likes that a lot. Jonny does it again. And again. Lick. Suck. Wriggles his arse for good measure.

Gerry groans, jerking up into Jonny's mouth. Fucking brilliant. "Do this more often," he murmurs. "Have to do this more."

Jonny mutters something along the lines of _damn right_ and sucks harder, almost biting but holding back at the last moment. Puppy's trying to be good, not go too far.

Puppy's being very good. Gerry pats Jonny's hair. "You can bite," he whispers. "If you want."

"Thank you," Jonny mutters under his breath, the last syllable bitten off as he clenches his teeth around Gerry's nipple, bites hard. At that moment, he rocks back, pressing down on Gerry's cock, fucking him as hard he can through denim.

Gerry screams. He pulls Jonny forward and pushes up, rubbing back as hard as he can.

Jonny switches to the other nipple, biting quickly before he's rocked up by Gerry's movement. _Oh, fuck, this is good. Damn._

A little more of this and Gerry's going to come in his pants. He pulls Jonny's head back. "L-licks only, Teak, or I won't last."

Licks only. Jonny pouts, briefly, and then he starts licking again, despite the temptation to bite, drive Master insane. Just licks and rocks, dropping in the occasional whimper.

It's just perfect. Later, he'll let Jonny have as much fun biting as he wants. Right now, the licking is perfect.

After a few minutes, though, he shifts under Jonny and tugs his head back. "Keep going," he says. "Master wants to be naked."

Master wants to be naked. Jonny smiles wider. He can do that. Scooting down, Jonny undoes Gerry's jeans, wraps his fingers in the waistband and tugs them down over hips, backing down the bed till he can pull them off over Gerry's feet. Then he starts licking there, back of the knee, path along the inner thigh to just shy of Gerry's balls, the cock twitching against Jonny's cheek.

It's an amazing sensation. Gerry groans and pushes forward, sliding his cock along Jonny's face. "Christ, yes, Teak. Yes."

Jonny licks closer, his tongue sliding through the crease and curls of hair, cheek rubbing at the base of the shaft. He glances up. "Please?"

Gerry nods. "Go right ahead." He picks up the leash again.

Permission's given and Jonny licks up the length of the shaft, his tongue swirling around the tip. "Mmm," he mutters. _Favorite thing._ He licks more enthusiastically, sucking the head, pushing at the foreskin.

He slides his hands up Gerry's legs, settling them on either side of the thighs, bracing his palms against the bed as he pushes down, teeth grazing Gerry's flesh as he sinks all the way, gag reflex suppressed until the cock's pressing at the back of Jonny's throat. Then he pulls all the way back up, repeating the action. He can tell Gerry's tight, almost there, but he wants to make it last, make it perfect, until Gerry's ready to let go.

Gerry's wishing he'd learned the first thing about orgasm control that wasn't from the dominant end, because, dammit, he doesn't want this to end. But he can only hold out for so long. "P-pull, get back," he orders as best he can. "Want to get over your face."

The words alone have Jonny's cock twitching, hard and aching, and his brain rattling with obedience. He pulls back, looks up, tongue hanging out like a good puppy waiting on his treat.

The look sends Gerry over and he comes, buckling down hard against the sheets. _Fuck,_ that's good. So fucking good.

Jonny blinks, enough to close his eyes as the white jets splash his face, streaking down his cheeks, coating the tip of his tongue. He barks, dipping his head to lick across Gerry's jerking cock, puppy having way too much fun to worry about slave acting without permission.

"Jesus, Jonny," Gerry groans. He grabs wildly for Jonny's hair before remembering that he's still holding Jonny's leash. He gives it a tug. "Give master a chance to recover first."

The jerk on the leash brings Jonny's head up. He gives Gerry a pitiful _I'm sorry_ look, followed by a silly grin, and kneels up as much as the leash's slack will allow. His nose itches though, all sticky and white, and he reaches up, rubbing it with the back of his hand, shaking his head. Puppy's very happy.

"Cute." Getty shakes his head, grinning. "Puppy may lick himself clean, if he likes, but may not use his hands."

Jonny cocks his head, giving Gerry the oddest look. Puppy might be able to do that, if he were a real puppy, but Jonny can't. He licks out, though, swiping his tongue over his chin and cheeks as much as he can. Then, with the loopiest of grins, Jonny buries his face into the pillow next to Gerry's head and squirms off the rest of the mess.

"Hey! Bad boy!" Gerry pulls Jonny back. "Master had plans for that."

"Sorry," Jonny mutters, looking more apologetic than he sounds. "Puppy can fetch another pillowcase."

"Not the pillowcase." Gerry swats at Jonny. "The mess." He sighs dramatically. "I guess my boy is just going to have to come now."

"Oh. That?" Jonny blushes. "Very sorry, Master. Puppy just got out of control."

"No, he didn't. He was just being anticipatory." Gerry ruffles Jonny's hair. "Cute puppy."

Jonny whimpers, snuggling into Gerry's shoulder. "Puppy's adorable, Master."

"Puppy's very adorable." Gerry strokes Jonny's back. "And master believes he gave his slave an order."

"Puppy cleaned his face off." Jonny looks confused, trying to think back on what Gerry said.

"And now he gets to come. Has he forgotten?" Probably. Puppy doesn't seem to have a very long memory.

"Oh." Jonny blushes, shrugs. Puppy _had_ forgotten about that. "How do you want him, Master?"

"As enthusiastic as he can manage."

"Enthusiastic. Okay." Jonny kneels back up, spreads his legs a bit, takes his cock in hand and starts stroking. Hard, even though it hurts, not giving himself any break for the too-sensitive flesh. He tugs at the head, working the foreskin back and forth. "Oh, fuck."

Gerry agrees. Jonny's great at putting on a show for him. "Both hands, lad."

Jonny adds his other hand, sliding it down under his balls, grabbing sharply -- _fuck, too harsh_ \-- and kneading them. He's not going to last long. He doesn't think he's supposed to last. Just get off enthusiastically.

Gerry doesn't mind that Jonny's taking his time. He's got a great angle to watch. "Make yourself hurt, slut. Master wants to see you having fun."

Master should be damned happy then. Jonny winces as he strokes way too hard. "Too close to hold out long," he mutters between panted breaths.

"That's fine, very fine." Gerry grins. "My boy doesn't need permission."

"He knows. Oh, hell." Jonny tugs hard again, stroking faster, fingers working his balls till they're too heavy and he feels the orgasm surge. Then he's coming, spurting white jets over his hands, yelping instead of screaming.

Fucking gorgeous. Gerry stares at Jonny's cock as he comes, then reaches out and takes Jonny's wrist in his fingers.

"Master," Jonny murmurs, nearly breathless, looking down. "Puppy. Slave. Whole brain's happy."

"Glad to know it." Gerry leans up and starts licking Jonny's hand clean.

Jonny whimpers, the touch of Gerry's tongue to his hand tickling in all the right ways. "Wanna." He stops. "Uh, need anything else?"

Gerry raises an eyebrow. "Master needs to know what his boy was about to say."

"Huh? Boy doesn't know. Boy's brain skipped a gear." Jonny's being honest. He'd forgotten mid-sentence what he'd thought about saying. "Boy's rather short-circuited at the moment, Master."

"Understandable." Gerry pulls Jonny down and kisses him. "Boy like puppyplay, though?"

"Oh, hell, yes." Jonny kisses Gerry. "Boy loves being a puppy. Not all the time, but sometimes. It's fun."

"Very fun." Gerry brings Jonny's hand up and kisses the back of it. "I love you."

"Love you. Lots." Jonny scoots down into the bed next to Gerry. "So, what you wanna do the rest of the day?"

Gerry puts his hand on Jonny's chest and tweaks his nipples thoughtfully. "Well," he says. "We could take a short nap, then have dinner in bed."

"Sounds positively perfect, Master." The wince from the tweak is minimal, just enough to shudder Jonny.

"Something wrong, Teak?" Gerry grins and strokes his finger down Jonny's chest.

"No, Sir. Just that felt so good. Love it when you hurt your boy."

"I love it, too. And I love it when you hurt yourself for me." Gerry rolls over and kisses Jonny's cheek. "You're so adorable."

Jonny doesn't say anything; he just snuggles closer, letting silence linger as he drifts in and out of sleepiness.

"That's a good lad." Gerry pulls the covers up and tosses the leash over so it's hanging towards the floor. He wraps his arms around Jonny and buries his face into Jonny's shoulder, and falls asleep.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/107548.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	200. gerard: Julie & Gerry: AIM Conversation

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/10/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/10/11/) 18:12:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107842&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107842) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107842) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=107842&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Julie & Gerry: AIM Conversation** _  
[players only. AIM convo between Gerry and [Julie (NPC) Butler](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/65134.html)]

  
**j_butler:** Ger, you there?

**gb1169:** Yes.  
 **gb1169:** How are you?

**j_butler:** Fine. We need to talk about names.

**gb1169:** what about them?

**j_butler:** what's wrong with James?

**gb1169:** Not you, too. :(  
 **gb1169:** I don't like the name.  
 **gb1169:** Is that a crime?

**j_butler:** No. course it isn't. But you need a better reason than that.

**gb1169:** why?

**j_butler:** because I say so.  
 **j_butler:** imagine I:'m Jonny and you want to convince me to change my mind.

**gb1169:** I'd say it's my name and I don't like it and I don't want to give it to my son.

**j_butler:** but it's the second name. what's so wrong about letting jonny have his way? It can't just be because you like another name better.

**gb1169:** Julie...

**j_butler:** yes?

**gb1169:** what do you want his name to be?

**j_butler:** I like James.

**gb1169:** I like Sebastian.

**j_butler:** And Jonny likes James. There, you're outvoted.

**gb1169:** That how it works?

**gb1169:** Julie?

**j_butler:** what if I say that's how it works? Will you do it?

**gb1169:** guess I'd have to.  
 **gb1169:** it's not like I'm one of the parents here.

**j_butler:** Goddammit, Gerry.  
 **j_butler:** Jonny knw you feel like that?

**gb1169:** don't feel like anything.  
 **gb1169:** was making a joke.

**j_butler:** sure you were.

**gb1169:** and what's going to happen when they're teenagers? what am I supposed to say when they say that I'm not their father? I'm not. Jonny is. I'm just the guy who's married to their father and related with their mother. i don't have any bloody rights here and i know it.

**j_butler:** are you done?

**gb1169:** yes.  
 **gb1169:** don't tell Jonny? he has enough on his mind.

**j_butler:** I won't.  
 **j_butler:** Ger, did it ever occur to you that Jonny's figured that out? That he wants to name Simon after you so you know you're a part of this?

**gb1169:** he wants to name him James because the other's Jonathan.  
 **gb1169:** stupid to give them the same initials.

**j_butler:** worry about labeling toys later.  
 **j_butler:** and would you feel the same if we switched? Sean Jonathan and James Simon?

**gb1169:** James Simon looks terrible. Worse than Simon James.  
 **gb1169:** think Jonny would mind if we did Sean James instead? That looks better.

**j_butler:** Think about it yourself. I'm breaking out the party ckae.

**gb1169:** I _do too_ concede p[oints.

**j_butler:** course you do. when was the last time?

**gb1169:** um.  
 **gb1169:** I don't remember.

**j_butler:** look, Ger. You told me back when you were getting back together with Jonny that you'd do anything to keep you two together.

**gb1169:** but naming our sons is permanent. Learning to play his video games is being a good boyfriend. Twenty years down the line, I'm not going to be served with a restraining order by the video game.

**j_butler:** Just curious here. How bad a father do you think you're going to be?

**gb1169:** ...shut up.

**j_butler:** I'll tell Jonny you said that to me, and then he won't give you a blowjob for a week.  
 **j_butler:** and you'll be a terrific father.

**gb1169:** yes he will.  
 **gb1169:** thanks.

**j_butler:** don't use that tone of voice with me. you think I'd've done this if I thought you were going to be horrible at it?  
 **j_butler:** bet you already bought a video camera. you're the kind of dad who'll record hours of them lying in the crib together.

**gb1169:** no, I won't.  
 **gb1169:** I've already bought a cribcam. I'll give you the address once I get up the nerve to ask Jonny to set it up for me.  
 **gb1169:** that is, if he will.

**j_butler:** I'm sure you could motivate him to do it.

**gb1169:** yeah, I probably could.  
 **gb1169:** Or make it an order. ;)

**j_butler:** I don't want to know.

**gb1169:** :p

**j_butler:** So, James?

**gb1169:** *sigh* Fine. We'll name him James.  
 **gb1169:** But the first time someone calls him Jimmy, I'm getting the name changed.  
 **gb1169:** And I'm naming _something_ Sebastian, dammit.

**j_butler:** you'll think of something.

**gb1169:** maybe the boys will want a goldfish or a turtle when they're older.  
 **gb1169:** beats getting a dog.

**j_butler:** turtles last forever. you'll be better off with goldfish.

**gb1169:** yeah, probably.  
 **gb1169:** and I already have a dog.  
 **gb1169:** *ducks*

**j_butler:** GER!  
 **j_butler:** *bleaches brain*

**gb1169:** And on that note, I need to run.

**j_butler:** I'm going to get back at you for that.  
 **j_butler:** run along. tell Jonny I said hello.

**gb1169:** will do.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/107842.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	201. jonnyleemiller: Jonny/Gerry: The best use for a slut is fucking

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/10/)-[12](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/10/12/) 19:42:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65330&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65330) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65330) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65330&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Jonny/Gerry: The best use for a slut is fucking** _  
** [players only. occurs wednesday, 12 october, at flat in toronto.] **

  
It's been a long, aggravating day, and Gerry needs to blow off some steam. He slams the door behind him as he enters the kitchen and spots Jonny. "Get over the fucking table, slut," he growls.

Jonny looks up as the door opens, winces as it slams. He steps back from the counter, ready to greet Gerry when the growl comes out, followed by the words. "Yes, sir," he says, quickly moving to the table and leans over it, putting his hands flat against the table on either side of his head, spreading his legs shoulder-width. He's naked, having stripped down and put laundry in before starting to wash the dishes.

It's not fast enough. Gerry shoves Jonny the rest of the way down. His boy knows better than not to be prepped by now, so Gerry just unzips his pants and thrusts forward. He almost screams. No prep, no letting Jonny get ready, just taking what he wants from his boy when he wants it. Feels fucking fantastic.

"Fuck," Jonny shouts before biting back the rest of the curse. He's prepped, but the sudden invasion burns, the friction intense as Gerry shoves in deeper. He stretches his hands across the table, grasping for the other edge, bracing for what he knows is going to be nasty ride.

It hurts, but it's good. Good hurt burns off the frustration and the anger, focuses all his attention on the boy beneath him. His boy. "Mine," he growls, thrusting forward, his fingers digging into Jonny's hips. "Fucking mine, slut."

"Yours. Yes, sir." Jonny's groaning out the words, unable to push back, his body pinned firmly against the table.

"Mine." _My slave. Being a good slave. Good slave._ "Mine mine mine mine mine." He's going to leave marks, he knows. He really doesn't give a damn.

_Oh, hell, he's in that mood._ Jonny loves it, being claimed, marked, knowing he's going to ache for days, all because Master's using him like the slut he is.

He is definitely a slut. Gerry can feel it. If he weren't such a slut, he wouldn't be begging for it like he is. And Jonny's definitely begging for it. "Fucking slut," he growls. "Fucking hungry for it, aren't you?"

"Damn, yes, sir." Jonny's begging with his whole body. "Want it. Slut loves being used."

_Know you do._ Gerry's fingernails bite into Jonny's skin and his grip tightens to the point of pain as he comes. Such a slut, Jonny is. Best fucking slut around.

Jonny's body shivers with the force. "Oh, thank you, Master, so good to be used."

Gerry slides his hands lower and wraps them around Jonny's cock, giving it a few short strokes. "Come for me. Now." Rough order, but he knows Jonny'll do it. Jonny's a good boy.

He's coming the second he hears the order, relieved he's allowed to come. "Master," he mutters, stumbling through the short word, his cock trapped between table and Gerry's hand, jerking in quick spurts.

Now that's the way to fix a bad day. Gerry leans over and licks the sweat off the back of Jonny's neck. He grins. "You're cute."

Jonny chuckles. "Yeah. Cute." He pants out a couple breaths. "Master feel better?"

"Mmhmm." Gerry smiles against Jonny's skin. "You feel nice." Gerry shifts his hips and chuckles. "Want to just stay like this."

"As long as you want, Master." Jonny pulls his hands back from the table's edge, relaxes his body. "Boy doesn't have anywhere he needs to be."

"Good boy." Gerry sighs. "I love you. Have I told you that lately?"

"I think you mentioned it this morning, but I like hearing it again." Jonny smiles. "Love you."

"Mm." Gerry slides his lips across Jonny's hairline, then brings his hands up and licks them clean. "You taste good."

"Probably not as good as dinner. We're having beef bourginon."

Gerry considers it for a moment. "You're probably right." Jonny usually is about things like this. "You're a good cook."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/65330.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	202. gerard: The where, when, and how.

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/10/)-[21](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/10/21/) 19:43:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108470&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108470) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108470) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108470&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**The where, when, and how.** _  
[public]

That's it for _300_. We wrapped today, even broke out the champagne. Jonny and I are heading down to the States next week for the party, then we're returning to Glasgow until at least January. And I've given in on the names.

I think that's it. What's going on with everyone else?

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/108470.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[**lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)  
2005-10-22 05:37 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/108470.html?thread=190134&format=light#t190134))   
---|---  
Keanu and I are going to the party too, looks like -- would love to hook up with you and Jonny while we're there. Would write more but am on the pda and this tiny keyboard is a pita. Call me? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/108470.html?replyto=190134&format=light))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/108470.html?thread=190134&format=light#t190134))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[**gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)  
2005-10-22 08:18 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/108470.html?thread=190390&format=light#t190390))   
---|---  
Jonny and I would love to catch up with you. I'll call you when we get there. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/108470.html?replyto=190390&format=light))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/108470.html?thread=190134&format=light#t190134))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	203. gerard: Gerry/Jonny: Road Trip To A Hellish Weekend With A Detour By Paradise.

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/10/)-[25](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/10/25/) 14:42:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108669&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108669) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108669) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108669&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny: Road Trip To A Hellish Weekend With A Detour By Paradise.** _  
[players only. Takes place on the drive down from Toronto.]

  
Jonny tosses the last of their bags into the car, wincing as he bends the wrong way. "Everything's packed. Laptop, games and CDs accessible," he says, shutting the trunk. "You sure you want to drive?"

Gerry grins at the wince. "Would you prefer to?" He opens the passenger's side door for Jonny, then walks around to the driver's side. "I could take the plug out, but you'd have to keep the cockring. Can't let you be naughty."

"No, that's fine. Fine letting you drive." Jonny slides into the seat, easing down to where the plug's not being pushed in too much. "This way, boy gets to control the CDs." He's not about to question the plug and ring. They're just Gerry's way of showing how much he loves his boy, and Jonny loves that.

"Yes, he does." There's a trick to gracefully getting into cars that are that much shorter than you, but Gerry doesn't know it. He gets into the seat and immediately adjusts it backwards. Ah. Much better. "But don't forget that master controls his slave."  
"Always." Jonny's squirming. There's just no way around it. He buckles the seatbelt, stretches his legs. He picks up the CD case. "Master have a preference? He'll keep it low, so you can concentrate on the road."

"What was the new one you got last week? I liked that one." Gerry adjusts the mirrors, then slips his shoes off and buckles his seat belt.

"Uh, let me see. Your boy went on a shopping spree." Jonny flips through the CDs, pulling out the new Franz Ferdinand and sliding it into the player slot. "How's that? It's good."

Gerry looks over and smiles. "Yeah, this is good." He turns around, looks through the back, and backs the car up.

Getting out of town goes smoothly and they're on the road paralleling Lake Ontario. "We have time to stop at the falls? It'd be cool and we could tell the boys about it when they're born," Jonny says, turning and smiling.

"When they're born?" Gerry drums his fingers on the steering wheel. "Something to put them to sleep by?"

"Bedtime stories about their dads' live. Yeah."

"Okay." Gerry changes lanes. "Pull out the map and tell me how to get there."

Jonny reaches into the backseat and pulls the Mapquest printout from his pack, glances at it. "Looks pretty simple. You stay on this for about 60 miles."

"Sixty miles." Gerry glances at the speedometer. "Okay. We'll probably start seeing signs for it in fifty minutes. Do you want to go under the falls?"

"Not in the car." Jonny smirks. He can't resist. "It'll probably need we need to spend the night somewhere in New York."

"That's not a problem." He could do the drive in one day, but there's no reason not to split it into two. "We could get a room at the Establishment hotel there, or try our hand at a normal place."

Jonny skips the CD ahead a track, stuffs the map in between the seat and the console. "Normal would be kinky for us."

"Yes, but it also means that we can't be too kinky." They'd already shipped most of the kinky things home. Gerry had assumed they could get anything they needed during the weekend.

"Well, we could just fuck. Think your boy's going to be wanting it damned bad by the time we stop."

"Hm. Yes, he probably is." Gerry does his best to sound bored with the subject. "I'm sure he's going to want to be fucked very hard, especially after master gives him the spanking he's earned."

"Spanking. Probably with the plug still in," Jonny murmurs. "Not that he's complaining. He loves being in pain for his adoring master."

"I know you do." Gerry smiles. "Why don't you unzip your jeans and start jerking off for me?"

Jonny looks quickly out the window. Traffic's not horrible. The fact's comforting, but it doesn't matter. Jonny would jerk off in the middle of the road if Gerry told him to. He shifts, nudging up the seatbelt and unzipping his jeans. His cock's hard, a fact Gerry made sure of before putting the ring on, and it jerks against his fingers.

Gerry's smile widens as he hears Jonny obeying. "Very good boy. Be as loud as possible. Master wants to enjoy this."

"Loud. Okay." Jonny works his hand into a fist, pulling it up and down his shaft. "Stroke. Stroke. Oh, yeah." He glances over at Gerry, trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Really, though, feels good. Boy's hard enough to come without thinking."

"Boy better not. Not until master says he can." Gerry licks his lips. "But I want to know when you get desperate."

"Hell, no. Master knows boy isn't that stupid." Jonny tugs harder at his cock, causing him to jerk up, sit down too suddenly and push the plug deeper. "Okay, that wasn't smart. Definite ripple."

"Of course he isn't stupid. He's just a slut." Gerry reaches over and turns the music off. "I want you to stop and think for a moment about what you're doing. You're in a rented car, on a highway where everyone can see you, and you have your hand wrapped around your cock. What do you think that makes you?"

"A good boy," Jonny says with all sincerity.

"Exactly. And what does that make me?"

"The diabolical, ingenious master."

"Diabolical? I like the sound of that." Gerry scratches his cheek. "What else would a diabolical master do?"

Jonny's still stroking his cock, making random checks out of the window for passers-by who might be getting more of a show than necessary. "He'd tell his boy in extreme detail what he's going to do to him later in the night."

"Ahh." Can't hurt to tell him. "Hands off your cock, Jonny. Cross them over your head, behind the headrest."

"Okay." Jonny pulls his hands away, his cock twitching, and reaches back, crossing them as ordered. He's insanely curious now.

"Good boy." Gerry glances over, making sure that Jonny's enjoying him. He obviously this, so Gerry makes him wait. One minute. Two. "You're going to strip off as soon as you enter the hotel room, maybe as soon as you enter the hotel, if we end up going for the Establishment. You're going to crawl across the floor and kneel in the middle. And wait. And wait. Because I'm going to bring all the luggage up before even looking at you."

Jonny moans. "Glad we packed light, Master."

"Then I'll just have to bring everything up one by one." Gerry shoots Jonny a look. "And maybe have him wait there while I go downstairs and look around."

"Sounds better by the minute, Master." Jonny unlaces his fingers, repositions and tightens them. "Boy likes waiting on Master."

"I know he does. And I want him as desperate as possible before I turn him over my knee and remind him sternly of his place."

"He needs that," Jonny mutters, his cock twitching at the thought. "Needs to be reminded he belongs to Master, doesn't do anything without Master's approval."

"Yes, he does." Gerry reaches over and strokes Jonny's thigh. "And he needs to be reminded how much master loves to use his slave."

"Like that. Want more, but Master should concentrate on the road." Jonny doesn't need to point out Gerry's not the most adept at remembering which side of the road he's supposed to be on when he's distracted. "Boy wouldn't want to end up in the hospital for a crash."

Gerry pulls his hand back. "I was going to do that," he grumbles. "Impertinent boy."

"Sorry, sir." Jonny glances at Gerry, tries for a smile. "Master was torturing his boy?"

"Master was, but now he thinks he needs a little more convincing to keep doing it."

"Convincing. Like what?" Jonny slouches in his seat, the movement jutting his cock up. "Boy wants to hear all the details."

"Then he'll beg for it. He'll beg for every detail." _This is much more entertaining than the CD player._

Jonny wishes the CD were still playing. At least there'd be white noise. "Please, Master, tell your boy how you'd have him wait. Hours?"

"No. Well, maybe one and a half. Master's very impatient." He gives Jonny an encouraging smile. "Keep going, slut."

"Okay. And when Master gets there, he's going to make his slut beg even more. Will he touch his boy?"

"If he begs for it." He's not sure how many times he's going to have to repeat himself before Jonny starts begging. "If he shows master he wants it enough."

"Fuck, Master, please, tell your boy what you'd do." Jonny's squirming, hands still locked behind his head, cock hard and jerking. "Slut wants to hear every detail."

"Much better," Gerry says with approval. "I'd make him wait right there on his knees while I got undressed. I wouldn't let him help. I'd stretch carefully -- I'll probably be sore after driving for so long -- and let my boy hear just how nice it feels to do it."

"Master, please, let your boy touch you. You shouldn't undress yourself."

Gerry smirks. "No. My slave will just have to watch. And squirm. Master loves it when his slave squirms."

"Slave is squirming now. A lot." Jonny stretches his legs out. "Love you, Pire. Love being tortured by you."

"Love you, too. Which means I'm going to torture you until you cry." Gerry glances over at Jonny. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, Master." Jonny can't help but smile. "Boy doesn't mind that at all." He squirms more. "May he touch himself again? Please?"

"Go right ahead." Gerry passes the car in front of them.

Jonny's fingers are down and around his cock in a flash, stroking hard, just for the relief of touching. "Oh, fuck, yes. So damned good."

Gerry chuckles. "Eager slut. So ready to torture himself."

"Your boy's a masochist," Jonny murmurs, wondering as he does sometimes if he should apologize for that. "It's his nature."

"I know, and it's one of the things I love about him." Gerry wishes he could pin Jonny to the chair right now and kiss him. He settles for speeding up. "I want him to keep jerking off for me until he can't help but come."

"Okay." Jonny speeds up, too, stroking fast and rough. It only takes a few minutes before he's wanting to come, but he just works harder then, fingers wrapping and jerking, intent on making himself desperate before he starts panting, shouting.

"Master, boy's on the edge, so hard," he rasps out.

"Very good boy," Gerry praises. "And he sounds beautifully desperate." He smiles. "The boy may come now, if he wants."

He suspects there's a hidden clause to that permission, but he doesn't care. Jonny's cock is too hard to not come when Gerry says he can. He pulls the length of the shaft, white soaking his fingers.

Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Gerry licks his lips and gives Jonny a glance. "Nice, boy," he says before turning back to the road. "You may suck your fingers clean."

Jonny's head is back against the seat, his legs sprawled and his hand sticky. He doesn't think twice before pulling his fingers to his mouth, sucking each one clean. "Thank you, Master. Boy's lucky to have you."

"And master's lucky to have you." Gerry smiles. "Love you."

The next few miles are quiet, Jonny finishing his cleanup and straightening himself out a bit. He's still squirming with the plug in, and the ring's tightening again, but he's fine, reaching over and turning the music back up as they cruise the highway.

It's peaceful, driving with a happy boy next to him. "How's the plug doing?" Gerry asks as they pass the first sign advertising the falls.

"Hurts," Jonny says, another squirm and then a smile, "in that good omigod way."

"Excellent." Gerry pops the CD out of the player. "Then it's time for some more torture."

"No music. Yeah, that's torture."

"Not so fast." Gerry licks his lips slowly. "Take out the laptop."

"Laptop." Jonny's not sure where Gerry's going with it, but he reaches into the backseat, works the laptop from his backpack. "Fully charged," he says, "and the converter's here."

"Plug it in." He doesn't think they'll go over the battery life on the laptop, but he doesn't want to take any chances. Besides, doing it this way saves them having to recharge it later. "Start it up and get the DVD marked number three from the laptop bag."

"DVD three." Jonny's reaching into the backseat again, pulling out the cable and plugging it into the outlet, then grabbing the right DVD and popping it in. "You can't watch and drive," he says, knowing it's a no-brainer statement. "So should your boy be worried?"

"Yes, he should be worried. Very worried." Gerry shifts out of the exit lane.

The DVD starts up. Nothing unusual. Jonny glances at the traffic, then back at the screen. The title's suggestive enough. "Oh, is it really this?" Jonny grins, blushes, squirms. "Master bought porn for his boy to watch. How sweet of him."

"Very sweet." Gerry smirks. "And my boy's going to watch it. And all the other disks. And he's not going to get to come until tonight. How's that for torture?"

"He thinks he has the most wonderful --" _Not going to get to come until tonight._ "-- wicked master in the world." Jonny scoots the laptop out a bit, settles it more on his knees, against the dash. "How many DVDs are there?"

Gerry's smirk widens. "Five. Still think I'm wonderfully evil?"

Jonny's breath hitches. "Five." His voice cracks and he swallows hard. "Yes, sir, think you're wonderful and evil and all mine."

"Fabulous." Gerry notices another sign for the falls. "Twenty minutes, slut. You've got a break."

"Ooh, yummy. Boy'll be hard for the falls. Can get kissed under the mist with an erection."

Gerry laughs. "I knew you were a slut when I married you, Teak, but that...that's beyond being a slut."

Jonny laughs, too, shrugging. "Well, yeah." He blushes a touch. "Boy. Slut. Teak. All the same."

"I know." Gerry glances over at Jonny. "I'm so lucky to have you," he says, quieter. "So lucky to have a gorgeous boy to torture."

*~*~*~*~

Jonny's bouncing, kid on a field trip. "You know, we have to bring the boys here," he says, hood of the yellow raingear pulled up around his face, the mist from the falls filtering over them as they follow the tour along the wooden walkways. "When they're old enough, and we don't have to worry 'bout them slipping in and such."

Jonny's so utterly cute like this that Gerry can't help but grin. "We will, Teak. All over." He tightens his hold on Jonny's hand. "And Disneyland and everywhere else."

"We're gonna be great at this." Jonny leans over, gives Gerry a quick kiss on the cheek. The roar of Bridal Veil Falls has his mind distracted from the kink he's enduring, the weight of the plug and the snugness of the ring on his cock. "Summers in Glasgow, so they know their dad's heritage." He grins. "Wouldn't want Sean and James growing up just in London."

Gerry swats Jonny's arm. "Watch it, lad." He's given in on the names, but he hasn't given in that much. "I could still take back permission for tonight and make you wait."

"Incentive, here? Boy's gone much longer without coming." Jonny grins, blows a kiss through the water. " _Simon_ will love taking trips with his dad."

"Much better." Gerry slides his hand down Jonny's raincoat, trying to pinch his arse. "And what makes my boy think he'll be coming over the weekend?"

Jonny scoots away, more to sidestep the couple behind them wanting to move faster than to get away from Gerry. "Nothing. The boy wouldn't presume to think he's ever going to come again?" The smile's wider and the water's stronger as they move toward the observation deck.

"Good boy." Screw the falls. Gerry wraps his arm around Jonny and watches the water. "But he will, because master's easily distracted."

"Slave counts on Master's distraction to save him from a life of boredom and no orgasms." Jonny's arms are around Gerry and they're pretty much getting soaked, not caring at all. "If it weren't so damned public, boy would give Master one helluva blow."

Gerry grins. "Just be glad no one can hear us over the water." He shifts back against Jonny. "What else do you want to do here?"

"Mostly just wanted to see the falls, say he'd done it. Anything else is whipped cream."

"Whipped cream. Now that's an idea." Gerry licks his lips. "After we knock everything off the tourist list, we're going to stop off at a grocery store and we're going to get things to put on the boy to make him squirm."

"Oooh. Boy's squirming already. Whipped cream, not allowed to come. He'll be begging all night." Jonny's cock is harder than before, the visual igniting his body.

"Yes, he will." Gerry turns and brushes a kiss across Jonny's cheek. "Once we're properly dry and warm, my boy's going to get tortured."

"Dry and warm. Hmmm, wet's good, but the boy could think of better ways." They move, starting to make their way back down the wooden path. "Like in our own shower."

"In our own shower, with master's hands all over you," Gerry promises. "A long, hot shower."

"With boy on his knees. Please?"

"Of course." How else? "And he'll be allowed to beg and scream as much as he wants."

"As much as he wants? Hmm, he'll have no voice left."

"That's fine. My boy doesn't need a voice to beg."

"No, he doesn't." Jonny nudges closer, bumping his hip against Gerry's. "He can strip and crawl around, lick Master's boot, be wicked without a voice."

"Mm. I like the sound of that." Gerry rests his head on Jonny's shoulders. "Eager slut."

"Very eager. He wants to find the first cheap hotel and be as slutty as he can be."

Gerry chuckles. "Quite a whore." He squeezes Jonny's waist. "But I think he needs to wait. If I'm going to use my slut as much as I want to, I think it would be best if we got a room at the New York Establishment."

"That's only another seven hours or so, Master. Your boy can be patient."

"But master can't." Not for seven hours when he wants to fuck his boy this badly. "We can spend a couple days in New York." He grins. "My boy could do his Christmas shopping."

"Christmas shopping." Jonny's eyes light up. "Could buy the boys their first gifts. That's still about six hours of driving to the city."

Gerry laughs. "Single-minded slut. Master wants a blowjob in the loo before we leave."

Jonny blushes. "Of course, Master. Would be happy to blow you in the loo, then the boy can get back to his porn films. Still several to go through."

"Mm. Yes, he does." _This is going to be the best drive ever._

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/108669.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	204. jonnyleemiller: Gerry/Jonny: Arriving in Salem, finding door, slamming into it

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/10/)-[28](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/10/28/) 19:37:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65759&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65759) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65759) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65759&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny: Arriving in Salem, finding door, slamming into it** _  
**[players only. occurs friday evening, 28 october, in salem at the establishment's halloween party lodgings.]**

  
It's Friday night, after dark, but they've arrived. Gerry pulls Jonny into the room, and doesn't even look around before he slams the door behind them and forces Jonny up against it.

"Guess you don't want to unpack," Jonny mutters, shoved into the door, hands going around Gerry's body, pulling him close.

"Fuck unpacking." Gerry grabs Jonny's arms and pins them above his head. "Are you hard, slut?"

"Yes, sir, fucking hard." Jonny moans, hands pinned. "Have been since Hartford, Master."

"Good boy." Gerry leans in, bites Jonny's bottom lip.

Jonny's struggling, or faking it, pushing out against Gerry's body, grinding himself against his lover. "More. Harder. Boy needs it."

"Yeah. He does." Gerry can feel it. He gives Jonny one last push against the wall, then steps back. "Naked. Now."

The words are barely out of Gerry's mouth when Jonny's obeying, jerking his sweatshirt up and over his head, following with the tee, and then he's juggling unbuttoning jeans with getting out of his shoes, trying damned hard not to fall on his face.

Gerry strips just as quickly. The shoes go to the corners of the room and his clothing follows.

"Up or down?" Jonny kicks his jeans off and over to the side. "Want your boy on his knees?"

"That depends on what part of his body he wants fucked sore."

"Every hole he has." Jonny sinks to his knees, looks up. "Fuck his mouth, then his arse. Please."

"Works for me." And he likes the sound of that. Gerry tilts Jonny's head up, then slides his thumb across Jonny's lip. "Ready?"

Jonny swallows, clearing his throat. "Yes, Master, slut's ready." He kisses Gerry's thumb. "Can't wait to taste it, have it dripping down his throat."

Gerry grins. "Boy's going to get his wish." Gerry pulls his hand back, then presses the head of his cock against Jonny's lips.

First there's a lick, swipe of tongue out across the tip, then Jonny's leaning forward, slipping his lips over the cock, tasting the first drops of that salty sweetness. There's no motion to stop him, so Jonny continues, working his mouth along the shaft till he can feel the tip slide over the roof of his mouth to the back of his throat. There's nothing he loves as much as sucking cock. _This_ cock.

" _Very_ good boy." Gerry's fingers are in Jonny's hair, and he gives Jonny another second to get used to it, then thrusts hard. He groans. That's much more like it. Much more.

Jonny's opening his mouth, letting his throat relax, taking in every inch as Gerry fucks him. _Just a hole. His hole._

Jonny's mouth. So fucking good. Gerry groans louder as he thrusts into Jonny's mouth. He knows he's choking him. He doesn't care.

Choking's a wonderful thing. Shouldn't be. Jonny should complain, but he doesn't. Ever. He just sucks harder, tightening his lips on Gerry's cock.

"Jonny!" Just when he thinks it's as good as it ever could be, Jonny makes it better. Fucking slut for it, fucking whore. Gerry thrusts harder, so loud that if this weren't the Establishment, there would be people throwing shoes at the wall.

Gerry's scream cuts through Jonny's brain, slides down to his cock. _Jonny's being a good boy._ Cock's hard, weeping on its own, dripping between his legs. He hums, chokes a bit more. _Fuck, this is good._

The choking is what does it. He comes hard down Jonny's throat, not caring if he makes Jonny gag. Jonny's a good boy. He'll take it.

The gagging gives way to swallowing, and Jonny does it just as hard as he had been sucking, taking every last drop before he starts pulling back, licking Gerry's cock clean.

Gerry whimpers as Jonny pulls back, then groans one last time and opens his eyes. "So fucking good, slave."

"Thank you, Master," Jonny rasps out, his throat raw. WIckedly, wonderfully raw.

It's beautiful, the sound of a well-used boy. Gerry pats Jonny's cheek. "You don't come," he says thickly.

The grin's lopsided, a bit insane, but Jonny hadn't expected anything else. "Of course, Master," he murmurs, slight whimper in his voice. "Should your boy unpack us now?"

Gerry kneels down in front of Jonny and kisses him quickly. "No." They can unpack later. Right now he still wants his boy. "Kiss me."

Jonny's heart melts. _Kiss me._ He starts chaste, leaning in and brushing Gerry's lips, but it's not enough and quickly he moves his hands from his back and has them around Gerry's neck and he's pulling himself in tighter, tongue pressing through lips, claiming his lover, his husband, his master.

Mmm. Jonny tastes so good. There's nothing like kissing his boy and letting him have control. Gerry moans into the kiss and presses Jonny back against the door.

It's never enough, Jonny thinks, sliding his fingers into Gerry's hair. He's kissing as hard as he can, back against the door, wanting more, wanting to wrestle Gerry to the floor, pounce on him, lick him all over. But he doesn't.

Jonny's vibrating, and Gerry can tell that he wants more. He pulls back slightly and lets Jonny take complete control over where the kiss is going.

"Is it okay?" Jonny mutters against Gerry's mouth, still kissing, trying hard not to fall into stuttering. "Want to devour you, kiss you all over."

Gerry smiles. "Very okay," he whispers, then licks Jonny's lips. "Want that, too."

Jonny smiles and very slowly pushes Gerry back, down to the floor. He licks over his throat first, slipping his hands down over arms, fingers tracing every nuance of flesh. "Love you," he murmurs, kissing Gerry's chin. He's stretched out now, his cock hard and pressing in-between Gerry's thighs. "Body and mind are yours, soul possessed."

Gorgeous words. Gorgeous boy. Gerry squirms. He loves how Jonny feels pressing down on top of him. He reaches around and strokes Jonny's neck. "Beg to come," he murmurs. "If you want to come."

"Boy wants, doesn't deserve," Jonny murmurs, knowing what Gerry'll say. _IT's not for the boy to decide that._ "Please, let him come, just like this, and he'll lick Master clean."

"Good boy." Gerry traces a line down Jonny's throat. "Come."

Jonny presses down a bit harder, grinds up and comes, cock spurting against the inside of Gerry's thighs, over the floor. He's kissing every inch of skin, moaning between breaths.

Jonny's so fucking sexy like this. Looks so used. Gerry groans beneath him and pets Jonny's hair.

He's pushing up on his hands, dipping his head, licking Gerry leg free of white streaks. "Master tastes good like this," Jonny murmurs, sucking the come from the creases.

Gerry whimpers at the feeling of Jonny's tongue. "Thank you, boy."

Jonny finishes his work and crawls up Gerry's body, licking stomach and chest as he goes. "Master is so good to his boy."

"Mmm." Gerry stretches as much as he can with Jonny on top of him. Feels good. "He has a good boy."

"Good boy would like a shower, sir." Jonny's squirming, everything starting to dry and itch. "Would that be permitted?"

Right. Shower. Gerry tugs Jonny to the side so he can sit up. "Shower's a good idea. Let's do that."

Jonny slides off Gerry, pushing himself up to a crouch, rolling his neck as he stretches. "Boy'll get the water running," he says, crawling off toward the bathroom.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	205. establishment: Witches Auction, 30 October

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote in [](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/profile)[**establishment**](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/) ,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/2005/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/2005/10/)-[30](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/2005/10/30/) 20:28:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=establishment&itemid=180881&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=establishment&itemid=180881) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=establishment&itemid=180881) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=establishment&itemid=180881&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Witches Auction, 30 October** _  
**[players only. occurs sunday, 30 october. those in attendance were Naveen Andrews, Cate Blanchett, Gerry Butler, Helena Bonham Carter, Christian Coulson, Johnny Depp, Oded Fehr, Brandon Flowers, Hugh Grant, Jake Gyllenhaal, Gale Harold, Mark Lutz, Tobey Maguire, Jonny Lee Miller, Johan Paulik, Lukas Ridgeston, Robert Stadlober, Ethan Stiefel and various NPCs in the crowd.]**

*Jonathan Godwin (the owner of the mansion, and the same fellow who had played the Reverend John at yesterday's witch hunt), stands at a podium in the grand ballroom, with a list in his hand and a microphone in front of him. He nods and smiles at the various people in the room, at the 'slaves' gathered ready to be auctioned, and those who will be bidding.* Welcome, everyone, to the Establishment's Slave Auction. I hope you all have been having a wonderful time here at the Mansion -- we certainly had a rousing Hunt yesterday, and I can tell you Miss Goody is still nursing her sore backside. I'll be acting as Auctioneer for this--the list of slaves up for sale and their various terms are posted on the wall. I'll also be reading these terms when I call out each slave's name. Bidding starts at $100, and unless the slave has specified which charity the money goes to, it will go to our Establishment General Charity fund -- the charity organizations are also listed over there. *points* Are we ready? Then let's call the first slave up.

*~*~*~*~*~

**Gale Harold:** *wanders in just as the auctioneer is finishing up his speech, and finds a chair near the back*

**Oded Fehr:** *leans against a wall and watches all the people around him*

**Auctioneer:** All right, we have the first slave. Brandon Flowers. He is going up for a 24-hour term, and his limits are no marks to the face, no medical play, and no closed spaces. Do I hear $100? *waves for Brandon to come up and display himself, smiling*

**Robert Stadlober:** *watches interested as Brandon's name is announced* *fidgets, feeling very nervous*

**Brandon Flowers:** *Brandon climbs up on the stage, nervously turns in circle*

**Johnny Depp:** *to Christian* He's pretty. *raises hand for bid*

**Christian Coulson:** *smiles, remembering last night* I like him.

**Naveen Andrews:** *raises hand* $150.

**Oded Fehr:** $200 *raises his hand*

**Johnny Depp:** $300

**Auctioneer:** *nods* I hear $300. Come on there, young man--show a little more to the crowd

**Brandon Flowers:** *grins and blushes* *strips off his shirt, tossing it into the crowd*

**Robert Stadlober:** *thinks that now would be a good time to just vanish from the auction*

*applause from crowd*

**Auctioneer:** All right I hear $300 once, twice. Any others??

**Man in black leather:** $350

**Woman next to him:** $400!

**Oded Fehr:** $ 500

**Brandon Flowers:** *starting to get into this* *toes off his shoes and strips out of his jeans as well*

**Johnny Depp:** *nods* Nice.

*more applause, and whistles*

**Woman:** $550

**Robert Stadlober:** *moves to where Gale sits* *whispers* Good for him, people are bidding *nibbles on his lower lip nervously*

**Gale Harold:** *hugs Robert* They'll bid on you, too, don't worry. *grins* Seriously, man.

**Lukas Ridgeston:** *enters room and takes a seat in the back* *raises hand to bid for $600*

**Robert Stadlober:** I've never done this before, I'm nervous. But thank you *clings a bit to Gale*

**Oded Fehr:** $ 700

**Gale Harold:** *kind of likes the clinging*

**Tobey Maguire:** *laughs* Too bad I can't bid and be sold at the same time. *grins*

**Brandon Flowers:** *turns and wiggles ass, laughing*

*more cheering and whistling*

**Auctioneer:** That's 700$--do I hear more?

**Tobey Maguire:** *can't stand it* $800!!

**Oded Fehr:** *grins at Tobey* $ 850

**Tobey Maguire:** *makes faces at Oded* $900!

**Christian Coulson:** *giggles at Johnny* This is rather exciting.

**Brandon Flowers:** *blushes at the bidding war*

**Ethan Stiefel:** *blows a kiss at Brandon* Go you!

**Oded Fehr:** $ 950

**Brandon Flowers:** *winks and blows a kiss back to Ethan*

**Tobey Maguire:** *in for a pound . . . * $1100!

**Auctioneer:** *aside to Brandon* You seem to have some admirers. *to crowd* I hear $1100! Do I hear more?

**Brandon Flowers:** *whispers back* Apparently so. I never knew. *snickers*

**Auctioneer:** Going once! Twice!

**Tobey Maguire:** *sticks out tongue at Oded*

**Oded Fehr:** *nods, a plan already forming in his mind* *grins evilly at Tobey*

**Auctioneer:** Sold! *hits gavel* Will the new Master and slave please settle up at the table there -- a collar and leash are awaiting.

**Tobey Maguire:** *heads over to talk to Brandon and makes the payment*

**Brandon Flowers:** *waits at the table for Tobey*

**Cate Blanchett:** *walks in, curious to see who's on auction. She's left a note for Rick -- still sleeping in their bed -- letting him know where to find her. Looking around, she spots Ethan and smiles, settling into a chair mid-room.*

*~*~*~*~*~

**Auctioneer:** Next up! We have a lovely dancer here, Ethan Stiefel. His term is for 24 hours--no fisting, singletails, or humiliation play, and no kneeling for long periods due to knee problems. His charity is the Broadway Cares/Equity fights AIDS. May I hear a starting bid of $100?

**Ethan Stiefel:** *smiles and does a nice double pirouette*

**Johnny Depp:** *bids*

**Naveen Andrews:** *smiles at Ethan* $200!

**Oded Fehr:** *raises his hand* $ 300

**Cate Blanchett:** $350!

**Oded Fehr:** $ 400

**Cate Blanchett:** $500!

**Ethan Stiefel:** *slowly unbuttons shirt and slides it off*

*crowd cheers and whistles*

**Cate Blanchett:** *grins at Ethan*

**Tobey Maguire:** *from the paydesk* Go baby! *laughs*

**Oded Fehr:** $ 600

**Ethan Stiefel:** *smiles and grabs his heel, stretching his leg straight up*

**Cate Blanchett:** $700 *whistles*

**Gale Harold:** *whistles* Limber.

**Lukas Ridgeston:** *catches Johan's eye and grins*

**Brandon Flowers:** Wow *whistles*

**Hugh Grant:** *applauds*

**Oded Fehr:** *grins* $ 800

**Cate Blanchett:** *looks over to see who she's bidding against, and grins back at Oded* $900

**Ethan Stiefel:** *slides off belt* *holds it overhead and does a quick attitude turn*

**Oded Fehr:** *winks at Cate* $ 950

**Cate Blanchett:** *smirks* $1000

**Oded Fehr:** $ 1100

**Cate Blanchett:** $1200

**Oded Fehr:** *determined* $1500

**Cate Blanchett:** $1550

**Oded Fehr:** $1600

**Ethan Stiefel:** *Grins* Oh, how generous you all are. *wiggles bum*

*applause and whistles*

**Auctioneer:** *laughing* I hear $1600! Do I hear more!

**Cate Blanchett:** *ponders for a few moments, then grins at Oded and waves -- _All yours, I was just going to have him give me dance lessons anyway._ *

**Oded Fehr:** *nods at Cate with a smile*

**Johan Paulik:** *scoots closer to Lukas* *smiles* He is pretty yes?

**Auctioneer:** $1600! Going once! Going twice!

**Lukas Ridgeston:** *smiles* Very. But I've seen more pretty.

**Johan Paulik:** *nods* *oblivious* But is getting much money ... oooh ...*listens to auctioneer*

**Auctioneer:** *thumps gavel* Sold! Come collect your prize, Sir. *waves Oded and Ethan towards the table*

**Oded Fehr:** *walks over to the table to wait for Ethan*

**Ethan Stiefel:** *grabs shirt and heads toward the table* *smiles and kisses Oded's cheek*

**Oded Fehr:** Hey, lovely *smiles*

*~*~*~*~*~

**Auctioneer:** Next up! This young man is a talented musician and actor. Robert Stadlober--his term is 24 hrs, no scat, no watersports, no bestiality. Come on up and show everyone your pretty face, boy. Do I hear $100?

**Robert Stadlober:** *walks up* *looks nervously at the audience*

**Gale Harold:** *leans forward, eager for Robert to be bid up high*

**Christian Coulson:** *whispers in Johnny's ear* I like him. A lot.

**Cate Blanchett:** *Mmmm... pretty.* $100

**Johnny Depp:** *grins at the broad hint* $200

**Naveen Andrews:** Very pretty. $250.

**Robert Stadlober:** *looks relieved that someone is bidding*

**Cate Blanchett:** $300

**Hugh Grant:** *wishes he was a dominant so he could bid*

**Lukas Ridgeston:** $400

**Robert Stadlober:** *grins* *takes shirt off*

**Johan Paulik:** *giggles* *glances at Naveen then at Lukas ...* *raises eyebrows*

*crowd cheers and applause*

**Cate Blanchett:** *smirks, whistles* $450

**Naveen Andrews:** *catches Johan's glance, smiles* $500

**Gale Harold:** *chews lip, wishing he could bid, but Robert deserves to be bought by someone who won't be taking lessons from him*

**Robert Stadlober:** *nervousness is gone now* *takes off shoes and wriggles out of his jeans*

**Johan Paulik:** *scoots closer to Lukas, whispers* Is rope man ... he tie me up and write poetry ... He want same boy you want.

*whistles and cheers*

**Cate Blanchett:** *eyebrows raise, grins* $550

**Christian Coulson:** *whoops* Oh bugger me. *admires*

**Lukas Ridgeston:** $700

**Robert Stadlober:** *smiles broadly*

**Gale Harold:** *wants more bid-up* *crosses fingers*

**Auctioneer:** I hear $700! Do I hear more!

**Johnny Depp:** $800

**Johan Paulik:** *grabs Lukas' arm, whispers* You will get boy... *glances at Johnny* Oh!!!

**Lukas Ridgeston:** *sticks tongue out at Johnny*

**Johnny Depp:** *grins back at Lukas*

**Tall man in linen:** $900

**Johnny Depp:** Ahh, now we're getting somewhere. $1000

**Tall man in linen:** $1200

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *comes back from the toilets and lifts an eyebrow when he hears Johnny's voice shouting out above the din* *smiles and heads over* $1000? You must really want this one.

**Johnny Depp:** *kisses Jake* I'm buying him for Christian. $1500

**Johan Paulik:** He maybe let you play too. *wanders off to find a drink quickly* *returns, sucking the straw on a glass of orange juice* Wow! Is much money Lukas....

**Lukas Ridgeston:** *smiles* Yes. I will be nice and let Johnny have boy.

**Auctioneer:** I hear $1500! Going once!

**Johnny Depp:** *to Jake* Want one?

**Johan Paulik:** *scowls, whispers* Johnny has boys! You need!

**Auctioneer:** Going twice!

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *blinks* *turns to Christian* Remind me not to let him persuade me into buying him a present as expensive as that. And no thanks, I don't need one. *grins cheekily*

**Johan Paulik:** *whines* Lukas.....

**Lukas Ridgeston:** *smiles* Is okay, Fesak. *kisses Johan*

**Auctioneer:** Sold! Collect your 'merchandise', Sir. *smiling, nodding to Johnny and Robert*

**Johan Paulik:** *leans on him sipping juice and watching* *mutters* you should have boy.

**Johnny Depp:** *kisses Christian* All yours, boy. Go get him.

**Robert Stadlober:** *walks down to the table and waits*

**Christian Coulson:** *kisses Johnny hard* Thank you, Sir! *goes to make the payment, grinning at Robert*

**Johan Paulik:** *watches Christian go for the boy* OHHH is for Christian! *giggles* *wonders /what/ he will do with him* *wonders if he can watch*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *takes Christian's place in Johnny's lap* Why did Christian want one anyway? Isn't he the subbiest sub?

**Robert Stadlober:** *grins at Christian* It's your birthday or something?

**Johnny Depp:** Hell no. Christian switches. *grins* And I'm going to watch.

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** He does? *gets ideas*

**Johnny Depp:** You and Johan up together, huh?

**Christian Coulson:** *blushes* Well about a month ago. No, I think he just wanted to watch. *slips an arm around Robert's waist, sliding the collar on him*

**Robert Stadlober:** He wants to watch?

**Gale Harold:** *nibbles thumbnail, watching Robert with Christian and not quite ready yet to sort out how he feels about all this*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** Huh? Who told you about ... Oh. *reminds himself never to tell Johan secrets* Yeah, we are. Do you approve?

**Johnny Depp:** *laughs* Approve? Hardly my place, eh? *winks* I did suggest that the two of you should come with a warning, though ...

**Christian Coulson:** *nods* You're all right with that? *leads him back over*

**Robert Stadlober:** Oh, yes, definitely. I like to be watched *grins*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** Oh yeah? *grins* *wriggles in Johnny's lap, teasing* What kind of warning?

*~*~*~*~*~

**Auctioneer:** *after sorting through papers* All right! We now have Hugh Grant, actor-- his term will be for 12 hours -- no humiliation, no orgasm control, no single tails, no pictures, no scat. May I hear a starting bid of $100? His charity is the Comic Book Legal Defense Fund.

**Hugh Grant:** *walks up, giving the crowd a suggestive look*

**Johnny Depp:** Warning that the two of you together are far too much for the average man. *g*

**Auctioneer:** *finding small print* And no public off Establishment grounds.

**Gale Harold:** *blinks when he recognizes Hugh* *wonders if there are any famous people who aren't members of the Establishment*

**Naveen Andrews:** *raises hand*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** Are you kidding? Johan's accent is far too much for the average man, let alone both of us.

**Johan Paulik:** *spies his 'auction partner' waves to Jake*

**Hugh Grant:** *starts unbuttoning his shirt*

*encouraging cheers*

**Hugh Grant:** *gives the crowd his patented satisfied smirk*

**Gale Harold:** *makes his way a little closer to the stage, for a better view*

**Lukas Ridgeston:** $200

**Man in black leather:** $300

**Naveen Andrews:** $350

**Christian Coulson:** *pulls Robert in for a kiss* I like being watched too.

**Oded Fehr:** *strokes through Ethan's hair* I missed you, it's been far too long..

**Lukas Ridgeston:** $400

**Cate Blanchett:** *ponders* $450

**Ethan Stiefel:** *smiles* It has been. I'm glad that we get to spend some time together.

**Man in leather:** $500

**Robert Stadlober:** *moans softly* What have you planned? Or are you not telling me?

**Auctioneer:** Strut around a little for them, Hugh.

*cheers encouragingly*

**Hugh Grant:** *slowly unzips his pants and strikes a pose*

**Cate Blanchett:** $550

*whistles and applauds*

**Naveen Andrews:** *considers* $600

**Lukas Ridgeston:** *chews lip, looks at Johan* $700

**Hugh Grant:** *inches leather pants lower*

**Oded Fehr:** Yes, I'm glad, too *smiles*

*various cries of "keep going!" and "take it off!"*

**Hugh Grant:** *blows the crowd a kiss*

**Christian Coulson:** *can sense a subbier sub than himself and grins* Well I don't know -- what do you like?

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *waves at Johan and winks*

**Naveen Andrews:** *still pondering* $800

**Johan Paulik:** *winks back, blushing* be back. *kisses Lukas' cheek and heads over to Jake* We are up later yes?

**Man in leather:** $900

**Robert Stadlober:** Hm, beatings, being tied up, being watched...*shrugs* I'm still finding out, you know

**Ethan Stiefel:** *slides up to sit on Oded's lap* Better.

**Hugh Grant:** *bends over, steps out of trousers* *stays bent over*

*crowd goes wild*

**Hugh Grant:** *spreads legs and presses hands against floor* *winces, glad no one can see it*

*crowd is cheering and whistles*

**Oded Fehr:** *wraps arms around Ethan* Much better!

**Lukas Ridgeston:** $1000

**Naveen Andrews:** *decides what the hell* $1100.

**Hugh Grant:** *bruises are hurting too much, so he slowly works himself up*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** Yeah, you ready for it? I might just have to make out with you on stage

**Auctioneer:** I hear $1100! Do I hear more?

**Lukas Ridgeston:** $1200

**Johan Paulik:** *blushes, kneels down, out of comfort mostly, next to Johnny and Jake* Lukas like him ... *nods at the stage*

**Naveen Andrews:** *chuckles, saluting Lukas*

**Auctioneer:** Going once! Going twice--the bid is $1200!

**Hugh Grant:** *gives Lukas a wink*

**Johan Paulik:** *claps, smiles at Lukas*

**Auctioneer:** Sold! Sir, come to the table for your slave. *waves Hugh and Lukas over to the table*

**Lukas Ridgeston:** *makes his way up to the table* *smiles at Hugh*

**Hugh Grant:** *smiles at Lukas* *softly* Hello, sir.

**Johan Paulik:** *watches Lukas go claim Hugh* *shifts around a little* He will be good boy for him. *mostly to self, also to Jake*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *looks the slave up and down* He's okay I guess. I doubt he will take over your position as top boy of Lukas *slight smirk*

**Lukas Ridgeston:** *puts collar on Hugh and takes leash* Nice to meet you.

**Hugh Grant:** *drops his eyes* Nice to meet you, too, sir.

**Ethan Stiefel:** *nibbles on Oded's ear*

**Johan Paulik:** *watches Lukas and Hugh, smile slightly stiff* *glances up at Jake suddenly* am not Lukas boy!

*~*~*~*~*~

**Auctioneer:** And next up--Spiderman! *pauses as Tobey groans* Tobey Maguire--term for 12 hours, no scat, bestiality or humiliation play. May I hear a starting bid of $100 please?

**Oded Fehr:** *raises hand* $ 100

**Ethan Stiefel:** *blows Tobey a kiss*

**Tobey Maguire:** *grins and waves at Ethan, flexes arms*

**Cate Blanchett:** $150

**Oded Fehr:** $ 200

*crowd cheers and whistles*

**Cate Blanchett:** $250

**Tobey Maguire:** *takes off shirt, blushing*

**Oded Fehr:** *shakes head and grins at Cate* $ 300

**Ethan Stiefel:** Take it all off! *whistles*

**Cate Blanchett:** *grins back* $350

**Gale Harold:** *remembers seeing Tobey with Ethan at the LA bar, and is a little surprised -- guesses he must be a switch*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** Oh really? You're not? *puts on an air of surprise* Wow, would never have guessed! You really do act like it.

**Johan Paulik:** *watches Lukas and Hugh* I be back...*kisses Jake's cheek then Johnny's* wanders to the door and outside*

**Naveen Andrews:** *raises eyebrow and wonders ...* $400

**Oded Fehr:** $ 450

**Cate Blanchett:** $500

**Oded Fehr:** $550

**Cate Blanchett:** $600

**Helena Bonham Carter:** *has been quietly observing from the back* One thousand dollars.

**Oded Fehr:** $ 1100

**Cate Blanchett:** $1150

**Tobey Maguire:** *grins at Helena, bends over for her*

*audience cheers wildly*

**Johnny Depp:** *waves and smiles at Helena*

**Oded Fehr:** $ 1200

**Cate Blanchett:** $1250

**Oded Fehr:** $ 1500

**Auctioneer:** *nods at the bidding war going on* $1500! Do I hear more?

**Tobey Maguire:** *opens fly, grins a little nervously at Oded*

*more wild cheering from crowd*

**Oded Fehr:** *winks at Tobey*

**Man in leather:** $1600

**Tobey Maguire:** *raises eyebrow at the man in leather, peeling down his jeans to mid-hip*

**Oded Fehr:** *glares a bit a the man in leather* $ 1700

**Man in leather:** *laughs and whistles, tips hat to Oded and grins*

**Auctioneer:** $1700! Going once!

**Christian Coulson:** *thinks it's even more charming that Robert's rather new* Well I'm not really a sadist--unless you count teasing. Or humiliation. *grins*

**Tobey Maguire:** *thinks perhaps he might be in trouble with Oded later, glances pleadingly at crowd*

*cheers, and somewhere in the middle a little chant of "Oded!" goes up*

**Auctioneer:** *claps Tobey on back* Sold! Wasn't that the fellow you outbid earlier? Good luck, boy. *nods for Oded and Tobey to head to the payment desk*

**Robert Stadlober:** *grins* I'm sure you can come up with something

**Oded Fehr:** *walks over to the table, grinning at Tobey*

**Ethan Stiefel:** *follows after Oded* *grins at Tobey too*

**Tobey Maguire:** *gulps and grins at Oded* Sir.

**Oded Fehr:** *looks from Tobey to Ethan and back* Now isn't that nice. Long time no see, Tobey *smiles* What do you say we go and negotiate somewhere more private? *grins*

**Tobey Maguire:** *chuckles* Sounds good. *winks at Ethan and follows Oded out*

*~*~*~*~*~

**Auctioneer:** All right, and now we have something special. A former porn star and a Hollywood actor, being sold _as a pair_ I've been hearing we should offer some free Viagra with these two. They're up for 48 hours of service, anything goes. I'm going to start the bidding here at $200.

*crowd cheers*

**Naveen Andrews:** *raises hand, grinning at Johan*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** Only $200? Come on, $500 at least!

**Cate Blanchett:** *Oooh...* $300!

**Johan Paulik:** *blushes, sticks hand in Jake's back pocket as they go up before the crowd*

**Gale Harold:** *boggles at the notion of "anything" and wonders if it really means _anything_ *

**Helena Bonham Carter:** $750

**Woman in lace:** $800

**Cate Blanchett:** $900

**Naveen Andrews:** *raises an eyebrow at the women* $1000

**Helena Bonham Carter:** *glares at woman in lace* $1500

**Johan Paulik:** *looks up at Naveen, blushes* *whispers to Jake* He is good, he have rope.

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *grins* That's more like it! *chuckles when most of the bidders appear to be female*

**Woman in lace:** *gives Helena a suggestive smile and slowly licks her lips*

**Naveen Andrews:** *smoothly* $1600

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** Who? *looks* I think they all have rope. Who wouldn't want to tie us up and have their wicked way with us? *blows a kiss at the woman in lace*

**Johan Paulik:** *tugs on Jakes sleeve* No ... is him. *nods* Is Nav-een ...

**Woman in lace:** *blows one back*

**Helena Bonham Carter:** *considers, smiles at Naveen* $2000

**Johan Paulik:** *leans head on Jake's shoulder* *plays with buttons on Jakes shirt, opens them slowly*

*cheers and whistles*

**Cate Blanchett:** *purrs at the show the two of them are putting on*

**Naveen Andrews:** *considers also -- knows Johan's well worth it* $2200

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** I see him. *leans back against Johan, fixing the crowd with a crooked grin and a wicked stare*

**Johan Paulik:** *pulls jake's shirt off shoulders, kissing shoulders*

*applause, more whistling, someone in the crowd shouts 'Take it all off!'*

**Auctioneer:** I have $2200 ... not a bad deal! 48 hours, ladies! Do I hear more?

**Helena Bonham Carter:** *slides over next to Naveen* How badly you want them? *raises hand* $2375

**Naveen Andrews:** *to Helena* Mm, fairly badly -- you? *raises hand* $2450.

**Johan Paulik:** *slides down Jake's body, crawls between his legs*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *grabs the collar of Johan's shirt and tugs* *slaps his arse*

**Helena Bonham Carter:** Well, they are precious. Could just put them in a corner and watch. *waves fingers* $2525

*laughter and cheering*

**Naveen Andrews:** *chuckles* I would plan to do much more than watch. *winking at her* Unless you'd like to share ownership with me?

**Johan Paulik:** *wiggles out of shirt, rolls over under Jake, reaches up and grabs Jake's crotch, pulls Jakes jeans tight ... outline /shows/*

**Auctioneer:** *laughs at the boy's antics* That's $2525! Going once!

**Helena Bonham Carter:** Sharing. Hmm. Well, it is right up there with cleanliness, isn't it? *smiles* I could be persuaded.

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *groans* *pretends to fuck Johan's face, throwing his head back*

*whistles and applause*

**Naveen Andrews:** *leans closer* How? *nods to auctioneer, just in case* $2550.

**Johan Paulik:** *grabs Jake's thighs, moaning*

**Helena Bonham Carter:** How do we share? Or how do you persuade? *motions again* $2575, sir.

**Johan Paulik:** *reaches and unfastens Jakes jeans, pulling them slowly down his hips*

**Naveen Andrews:** I usually dom ... but perhaps for you I'd make an exception. I'm also _very_ handy with rope.

**Helena Bonham Carter:** I usually do whatever strikes my fancy at the moment. *leans closer* Raise the bid to $3000, we'll split the cost and the boys.

**Naveen Andrews:** *nods, smiling* Done. *nods to auctioneer* Let's make it an even $3000.

**Johan Paulik:** *leans up and sucks lightly on Jake's thigh*

**Auctioneer:** That's $3000, ladies and gentlemen! Going Once!

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *glances down and smiles, running his fingers through Johan's hair* Looks like we got ourselves a deal

**Johan Paulik:** *keeps sucking, barely hears him, working closer to his cock*

**Helena Bonham Carter:** *smiles sweetly* I defer to the gentleman.

*whistles and cheers*

**Auctioneer:** Twice, and sold to the gentleman! Come collect your prizes--thank you.

**Naveen Andrews:** *offers Helena his arm* Shall we?

**Johan Paulik:** *keeps sucking on Jakes hip* *doesn't notice it's ended*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** Johan *nudges his nose with a finger* Want to be your best for our buyers, yes?

*laughter and cheering*

**Helena Bonham Carter:** Of course. *takes Naveen's arm with a dainty flourish*

**Johan Paulik:** *looks up, panting a little* What?

**Auctioneer:** *chuckles at the boys and taps his shoulder* Off to meet your -- well it looks like Master and Mistress.

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** We have company. *gestures towards the man and woman coming their way*

**Johan Paulik:** *turns head, licks lips, smiles at Naveen and Helena* *blushes, lets go of Jake's hips*

**Naveen Andrews:** *smiles at Johan, and crooks a finger at him, nods to Jake* Hello there.

**Johan Paulik:** *half crawls, then stands, bends to pick up shirt and crosses to Naveen* Hello Nah-veen ... is good see you. *glances back at Jake* You buy?

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** Hello, Sir. *smiles, looking the man up and down quite openly, then admiring the woman*

**Naveen Andrews:** *nods to Johan, and lifts his chin to take in Helena as well* We both are.

**Johan Paulik:** *eyes wide, stares at Helena* *quietly* Oh..... *smiles pretty at Helena too*

**Helena Bonham Carter:** Hello. *touches her finger to Johan's cheek* Such a pretty boy.

*~*~*~*~*~

**Auctioneer:** And finally we have Jonny Lee Miller, actor, here for sale for a 12 hour term, no collars, no marks that last longer than a few days, no verbal humiliation, and no spankings. We'll start the bid at $100. And his charity is the Marathon des Sables fund.

**Gerry Butler:** $200.

**Man in leather:** $300

**Johan Paulik:** *shivers, looks down* thank you miss.

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *smirks at Ger, turns around, showing off tight jeans and tighter t-shirt*

**Sadistic Dom:** $450

*crowd whistles and cheers*

**Gerry Butler:** *loves the show* $500

**Man in leather:** *doesn't want to be outbid this time* $600

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *blushes at whistle, takes shirt hem in hand and pulls tee up his chest slowly, teasing till it's off*

**Gerry Butler:** *flashes the man in leather a dirty look and thinks about the pounds to dollars conversation rate* $700

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *shirt off and on the floor, strikes a pose, working his tongue over his lips suggestively*

**Mark Lutz:** *wanders in with coffee and startles to see Jonny Lee up for sale* *looks around for Ger*

**Gerry Butler:** *whimpers*

**Man in leather:** $800

**Mark Lutz:** *saunters up behind Ger* Selling him off, Ger?

**Gerry Butler:** $850. *turns* Mark! How've you been?

**Mark Lutz:** *grins and hugs Ger* Great -- how're you?

**Man in leather:** $1000

**Gerry Butler:** I've been doing well, and *glares at man in leather* getting outbid on my own slave.

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *looks around, spots Mark talking to Ger, grins* Oooh, a thousand. Thank you, sir. *wriggles arse*

**Mark Lutz:** *grins* He's a good-looking guy.

**Man in leather:** *laughs and tips his hat*

**Gerry Butler:** And he's great in bed. *double takes* Oh, you mean him.

**Mark Lutz:** *laughs* I mean / _Jonny!_

**Gerry Butler:** *grins* The boy's great in bed.

**Mark Lutz:** *wicked grin* $1200

**Gerry Butler:** *jaw drops* Pervert. *swats Mark*

**Johnny Depp:** *overhears and grins* $1300

**Mark Lutz:** Hey! *laughs* Ow! I'd share!

**Gerry Butler:** You deserve it!

**Cate Blanchett:** *overhears, giggles*

**Gerry Butler:** Oh? All right, then. $1350!

**Mark Lutz:** Well, not with _you_. *grins*

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *unbuttons jeans, tugs them down onto his hips*

**Gerry Butler:** Then with whom?

*cheers and whistles*

**Mark Lutz:** *shrugs* Keen'd like him I'll bet.

**Gerry Butler:** *stares at his boy stripping*

**Man in leather:** $1400

**Mark Lutz:** *licks lips* Y'know, it's been a long time since I saw your boy naked.

**Gerry Butler:** Wait a few minutes and you'll see it again.

**Mark Lutz:** *laughs*

**Gerry Butler:** $1420

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *notices Ger's glare but it's for charity and he's already barefoot anyway. nudges jeans down a bit farther, teasing at cock exposure*

**Man in leather:** *chuckles* $1460

**Gerry Butler:** Oh, god.

**Mark Lutz:** Woot! Go on Jonny, take it off!

**Gerry Butler:** He's such a slut.

**Mark Lutz:** *grins* Yeah, you like that about him.

**Gerry Butler:** I _love_ that about him.

**Mark Lutz:** *laughs* Better bid for him then.

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *slightly nervous but adrenaline's flowing. shoves jeans down legs and kicks them off*

**Gerry Butler:** *grumbles* Twins. *louder* $1500

**Mark Lutz:** Woo-hoo! That's what I'm talking about!

*applause and whistles*

**Naveen Andrews:** *takes notice, wolf whistles*

**Man in leather:** *ponders... there are other boys going up for sale, too...* $1600

**Gerry Butler:** *swears*

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *blushes, pretty much head to toe, does a nice catwalk spin*

**Mark Lutz:** *nudges Ger* He wants him. He's hot, too.

**Man in leather:** *whistles*

**Gerry Butler:** He is. *frowns* I wonder if he'd settle for doubleteaming with me.

**Mark Lutz:** You could ask him.

**Gerry Butler:** $1650.

**Gerry Butler:** I think I might end up having to.l

**Man in leather:** *grins* $1700

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *grins, looks over to Ger, thinks on how expensive this is getting and they haven't finished painting the nursery yet*

**Gerry Butler:** *winces at the price increase*

**Mark Lutz:** *grins and teases Ger* Want me to buy your boy for you?

**Gerry Butler:** Yes. *looks over* Better than him.

**Mark Lutz:** *blinks* Heh. Okay. $2000

**Gerry Butler:** Thanks, Mark.

**Mark Lutz:** But you're paying me half. *grins*

**Gerry Butler:** Done. *grins back*

**Jonny Depp:** *to Mark* Hey, man. New playmate? *gestures at Jonny*

**Man in leather:** *starts to get the idea there's something here he doesn't wanna get in the middle of* *tentatively* $2200

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *blows kiss to Mark*

**Gerry Butler:** *mouths "I love you" to Jonny*

**Mark Lutz:** *to Johnny* Old friend. *grins* $3000

**Man in leather:** *laughs and shakes his head, waving Mark off* I'm out.

**Gerry Butler:** With an outfit like that, of course he is.

**Mark Lutz:** *drinks his coffee and wonders what Keanu's gonna think of him buying Jonny Lee*

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *mouths 'I love you' back*

**Gerry Butler:** *blows Jonny a kiss*

*cheers the 'I love you's'*

**Auctioneer:** That's $3000! Going once! Twice!

**Cate Blanchett:** *chuckles*

**Johnny Depp:** *to Mark* Looks like he's yours, congratulations. Good to see you again.

**Woman in lace:** *squeezes the sadistic dom's arse*

**Mark Lutz:** *to Johnny* How've you been, anyway? You here with Christian?

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *stretches, waits for gavel to make it official*

*cheers the stretching*

**Auctioneer:** Sold! Please collect your slave, Sir! *waves Jonny and Mark over to the pay table.*

**Mark Lutz:** Whoops! Gotta go get my new pet. *grins*

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *bends down, picks up clothes and makes way to table*

**Johnny Depp:** *waves*

**Mark Lutz:** *heads over towards the table and Jonny Lee*

**Gerry Butler:** *smiling* Mark, if you hurt him too badly, I'll kill you.

**Mark Lutz:** *laughs and waves Ger off*

**Gerry Butler:** *watches him*

**Mark Lutz:** *hugs Jonny Lee* How you doing, kiddo?

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *gives Mark a quick kiss on the cheek* Good. Thanks.

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *spies Johnny back in the crowd and wonders what he'll think of his and Johan's buyers*

**Mark Lutz:** *collects collar and leash* Hey, you can't wear this, can you? Huh. *grins and loops leash around Jonny's wrist* *gives a tug* C'mon, let's go collect Ger, too.

**Jonny Lee Miller:** No. *laughs at it being looped around his wrist* Already have one that doesn't come off. *follows*

**Mark Lutz:** It looks good on you, too.

**Johnny Depp:** *gives Jake a quick hug* I warned Helena about you.

**Jonny Lee Miller:** Boy likes it. *snuggles up next to Ger when they get there* Hello, Master. Nice man bought him.

**Gerry Butler:** So I see. *kisses Jonny's cheek*

**Mark Lutz:** *grins* God, I'm _nice_? My secret's out. Dammit.

**Gerry Butler:** *laughs* Sorry, Mark. Your cover's blown

**Mark Lutz:** Nooooo! *laughs*

**Gerry Butler:** How terrible it must be

**Mark Lutz:** *spots Helena and waves* Yeah, it's awful. *shakes head*

**Gerry Butler:** On the bright side, you have a gorgeous boy on your arm to help you through it.

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *kisses Ger back* All for charity, luv. Less your boy has to contribute on his own to marathon. *smiles at Mark* Oh, you've always been nice. Even when you're brutal.

**Helena Bonham Carter:** *waves at Mark*

**Mark Lutz:** *grins* Thank you, Jonny. *hands leash to Ger* Hang on, I've gotta say hi to someone. *heads over to Helena, kisses her cheek* Hey, gorgeous. How are you?

**Gerry Butler:** Okay. *takes leash* *pulls Jonny closer and gives him a proper kiss*

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *wraps himself around Ger*

**Gerry Butler:** *wraps his arms around Jonny and holds him tight*

**Helena Bonham Carter:** Hi, handsome. I'm fine. Just bought myself half of 48 hours with a pair of pretty boys. You?

**Mark Lutz:** *grins* I've just got the one pretty boy, and I may have to give him back to his master if I'm gonna hang on to that particular friendship. Who-- *glances around and spots Johan and Jake* Oh! They _are_ pretty. Which half of the 48 hours are you taking?

**Helena Bonham Carter:** I don't know. Maybe six hours of whipping, eight of cock torture. *grins*

**Mark Lutz:** *laughs* How'd you wind up with _half?_

**Helena Bonham Carter:** *looks around, spots Naveen and points* That adorable creature was bidding against we. We negotiated.

**Mark Lutz:** *glances over* Oh... he's hot.

**Naveen Andrews:** *wanders over, smiling at Helena, curious to see who she's with*

**Jake Gyllenhaal:** *chuckles* That's probably a good thing *hugs Johnny back hard and gives him a kiss*

**Helena Bonham Carter:** Do you two know each other?

**Mark Lutz:** I don't think we've met. *offers hand* Mark Lutz.

**Naveen Andrews:** *smiles at Mark* Naveen Andrews. Pleased to meet you.

**Gerry Butler:** *slides his hand down and gropes Jonny's cock*

**Mark Lutz:** *grins* Pleasure's mine. So you're going to be sharing those two with this beautiful lady?

**Naveen Andrews:** *grins* It's a hardship, I know. *looks Helena over openly*

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *squirms* *whispers* Why, sir, such liberties.

**Gerry Butler:** I know. *grins* You're going to be a good boy for Mark, aren't you?

**Helena Bonham Carter:** *feigns a proper swoon* Oh, what I do for charity.

**Mark Lutz:** *grins and nuzzles Helena's ear* Treat her nice. She could probably kill both of us with a hairpin.

**Jonny Lee Miller:** You think he'll keep the boy?

**Gerry Butler:** I think he paid for 12 hours with my good boy.

**Helena Bonham Carter:** *laughs* Not a hairpin, dear. Poison, daintily poured into your wine. Much more elegant.

**Naveen Andrews:** *laughs at Mark* Oh I will. I've been well trained. *winks*

**Mark Lutz:** *laughs* *glances over at Ger and Jonny Lee* I should probably get back to my new pet. *kisses Helena's hand* Good to meet you, Naveen. Helena, I'll see you in London?

**Helena Bonham Carter:** Of course. The minute we get back, ring me to make dinner plans. You and the boyfriend.

**Mark Lutz:** Perfect. *grins* Talk you then. *heads back to Ger and Jonny* *grins at Ger and reaches for leash* Thanks. I'll take him back, now.

**Gerry Butler:** *smiles at Mark and hands over the leash* Take care of him.

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *sighs sweetly* Master gets boy back soon.

**Mark Lutz:** *grins and hugs Ger* I will. You'd kill me if I didn't.

**Gale Harold:** *checks watch and decides he has time for a shower and dinner before he has to leave for his flight*

**Gerry Butler:** Yes, I would. *kisses Mark's cheek*

**Gale Harold:** *heads out back towards his room*

**Gerry Butler:** *to Jonny* Be a good boy and make me proud.

**Mark Lutz:** *laughs* He always does, Ger.

**Gerry Butler:** I know. *pinches Jonny's arse*

**Jonny Lee Miller:** *jumps just a bit, grins wider* Yes, Master. Be a good boy.

**Gerry Butler:** I love you. *gives him one last kiss* See you in twelve hours.

**Mark Lutz:** *grins* C'mon, Jonny. Let's go... find something perverted to do.

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	206. jonnyleemiller: Following the auction, what's Mark to do for 12 hours with Jonny

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[10](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/10/)-[30](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/10/30/) 20:34:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65879&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65879) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65879) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=65879&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Following the auction, what's Mark to do for 12 hours with Jonny** _  
**[players only. occurs sunday, 30 october, immediately following the[slave auction](http://www.journalfen.net/community/establishment/180881.html), in which jonny was put up for bid.]**

  
The adrenaline's still flowing, which is probably why Jonny doesn't give a damn he's walking around naked, clothes gatheredin one hand and the other hand wrapped up in a leash. It's comforting, too, that the person holding the leash is a friend, someone he can trust.

"It's weird what we do for charity," Jonny says quietly as they're walking. "Don't think the boy'll tell his teammates he auctioned himself off, though."

Mark laughs, giving Jonny a quick hug. "You don't have to tell 'em the details. It's just a bachelor auction. Even if they know you're not a bachelor, it's still all good -- all for charity."

"Actually, a couple of 'em are just as kinky, so it probably wouldn't matter," Jonny says, "but the boy'll leave out the after-auction details. Whatever they might end up being."

"Yeah, I guess we oughta figure those out sometime, huh?" Mark says, and chews his lip, frowning a little. "Y'know, I wasn't really thinking about _after_ when I bid on you. Just that Ger was kinda freaked out by that guy in leather.

"Surprised he wanted to do the auction at all, the risk of being outbidded." Jonny's leaning into Mark, body warm and comforting. "You've got the boy for 12 hours, but you can do with 'em whatever you want."

Mark wraps his arm around Jonny's shoulders, and thinks about it as they walk aimlessly in the direction of the guest suites.

"Y'know what might be nice?" he says at last. "Keanu's gotta go to LA from here for Sinbad stuff, and I'm heading back to London for a few days before I go out there to meet him. You wanna come over one night and keep me company?" He tilts back a little to look at Jonny. "I mean I know a slumber party isn't what you signed on for when you put yourself up for auction," he says, "but I think it'd be fun, and I've gotta be honest." He frowns faintly, chewing his lip. "I was't thinking when I offered to outbid that guy. But I'm just not... not in a topping place, these days. Not really."

Jonny listens, but it takes a few more minutes to process it. "Slumber party. Jammies and all?" He grins, nearly giggles. "Think it sounds great, but there's a kink. We're not heading back to London. Going to Glasgow to be with Julie till the twins come. Suppose Ger would let me come down for a day."

"You think so?" Mark asks. "I mean we could put it off indefinitely, but I'd really love to have the company for a night, if Ger can spare you."

He laughs then and nudges Jonny. "Hey, d'you have any footie pyjamas? The kind with the little seat flap?"

"Actually, yes," he mutters. "The boy'll have to ask permission to wear them." It's a good thing it's dark and Jonny's blushing fades into the night. "Postponing's not a good idea. Once the boys are born, he's tied to the house."

Mark hugs Jonny again, and kisses his cheek. "I hope Ger'll let you come," he says, "and the footie pyjamas are just -- " and he chuckles. "You really have 'em? Anyway," he goes on, "if it doesn't work out, I mean the money's for charity, it isn't like I'll ask for it back."

"Know you wouldn't," Jonny murmurs, his arm tight around Mark's waist. "But it'll work out. Promise. You gonna send the boy back to his Master tonight?"

"Yeah," Mark says, nodding, "yeah, Keanu and I only have the one night left, and it's not like it's going to be _that_ long before I see him again," and he shakes his head, grinning. "It just seems like it's gonna be forever. You know how that is."

He hesitates then and gives Jonny a nudge. "I've really missed going running with you, all the time you two have been out of town. Be good to have you to myself for a solid twelve hours. We can catch up."

"Looking forward to it. Have missed running with you. Can't wait to get back to London for good." Jonny steps back, wrapping the leash up around his hand. "Boy'll explain it all to Master, and he'll ring you when they're home."

Mark's not ready to let Jonny go yet, though, and he pulls Jonny into his arms and hugs him, kissing his hair. "I hope you're not disappointed," he murmurs, "me winning the auction. The guy in leather probably could've beat you black and blue."

"Ah, hell, why'd you mention that?" Jonny's blushing again, cock heavy and brain on fire. "The boy loves being beaten. You know that."

"Yeah, I know," Mark says, and he feels worse now, like he may've helped Ger out but he screwed things up for Jonny Lee. He lets him go with a quick kiss on his cheek, and he almost chuckles when he sees the half-hard state of Jonny's cock. "God, I've really mucked it up for you, haven't I," he says. "Think Ger'd get mad if I gave him my twelve hours? The guy, I mean, not Ger."

Jonny's confused. "If you gave the guy in leather the 12 hours? Hell, yes."

"Yeah, 'course he would be," Mark sighs. "M'sorry, Jonny," he says. "It's just Ger looked so worried. I didn't think he'd say _yes_."

"S'okay, Mark. He probably didn't expect to say yes, but he just got caught up in the bidding and losing his boy to some stranger would be more than he could handle."

"Ask Ger if you can come stay with me, say, Wednesday night? or Thursday?" Mark says with a little smile. "I'll see if I can figure out something to make it up to you." Then he laughs and adds, "Something that won't get Ger after me with a butcher knife."

Jonny's laughing as he steps back. "Boy's not sure he'd do that anyway, but we'll come up with something safe. See you, Mark."

Mark grins. "See you, Jonny Lee."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	207. gerard: Gerry/Jonny:  Nothing says happy anniversary like master/captive roleplay.

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/11/)-[05](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/11/05/) 19:05:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108858&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108858) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108858) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=108858&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny: Nothing says happy anniversary like master/captive roleplay.** _  
[players only. Takes place in the Edinburgh club on November 5th, the boys' one year [wedding](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/37222.html) anniversary.]

  
It's a very nice dungeon. Gerry'd spent the better part of two hours this afternoon getting it ready for the scene. He has chains on the wall to tie Jonny to and several floggers hanging threateningly in the corner. There are rugs on the floor for rugburn and a few other surprises hidden away.

Jonny's nervous and pacing the floor in their room upstairs. He's supposed to go down on the hour, but it's still nearly a half-hour till he had to be downstairs. He looks at his watch again. Fourth time in two minutes. Maybe if he takes the stairs and goes real slow. It'll be better than pacing the suite.

Gerry tests the chains. Good, they'll hold. They're attached firmly to the wall and the cuffs are padded just enough so that when he beats Jonny, his wrists won't be rubbed raw from struggling. He checks them again, just to make sure. _Stop it. It's fine._ He looks at his watch, then at the door. "Don't be nervous," he tells himself.

"No reason to be nervous," Jonny mutters, hitting the last flight of stairs. "It's just Ger. He's just going to have fun with his boy." He isn't sure why the butterflies are dancing a rumba in his tummy, but they are and he finds himself breathing deeply as he arrives at the dungeon level. Very medieval, old castle and all. Perfect for what they want to do for their anniversary.

Three more deep breaths and he's knocking on the dungeon door.

Gerry jumps at the knock, then grins. _Feeling guilty, Ger?_ He smoothes his hands down his leather pants and gives the room one last check. Everything's right where it should be. Gerry takes a deep breath and opens the door.

The sight's enough to take Jonny's breath away, Ger in leather pants and no shirt, and the hair, like it was when they first met, so curly and fuck-gorgeous. Jonny shuffles, his black jeans already too tight but constricting more as his cock reacts to his master -- husband, _mine_ \-- and the black mesh sleeveless tee he finally decided on isn't offering any protection against the sudden chill in the room.

"Sir, they said you wanted me," he murmurs, sliding himself into a role he's not completely sure of yet.

Christ, Jonny's gorgeous like that. _Need to get him into tight jeans more often._ They make Jonny look extra-fuckable. Gerry smiles, walks closer to Jonny. He traces his lips with his finger. "Yes," he murmurs. "I do want you. What's your name?"

Jonny shivers, the simple touch sinking him deeper. "Jonathan," he says quietly, "but I go by Jonny."

"I'm sure you do." Gerry traces lower, down Jonny's neck and teases the skin of his collarbone. "And why aren't you on your knees for me, _Jonathan_?"

"Uh," Jonny closes his eyes for a nanosecond, then blinks them open, "don't know. They didn't say what to do, just to come down here."

"And you don't know how to behave?" Gerry sounds incredulous. He pinches the skin beneath his fingers. "Are you that stupid? How long ago were you captured?"

Jonny winces. "That hurts." It's all in role; he's not supposed to crave the pain. "Captured a few months ago, sir," he mutters. "Lose track of time here."

"I know that it hurts, slave. That's what you're here for." He reaches up, strokes Jonny's cheek. "But what I still can't understand is why you're still standing up."

"Oh." Jonny drops to his knees, away from Gerry's touch. "Better, sir?"

"Much." Gerry pats Jonny's head. "That's a good slave."

Jonny shakes his head, unconsciously rubbing up against Gerry's hand. Roleplay's always tricky, and they never seem to do it just right. He's tucked into a place away from himself, not zoned exactly, but where his responses are more in the role than in reality.

Jonny seems eager enough. Gerry pets him some more, then wraps his fingers around Jonny's neck. "Have you been beaten before?"

"Yeah. Your guards get off on it." Jonny straightens, fingers tight enough to elicit whatever response Gerry's seeking.

"Well, if you impress me enough, they'll never be allowed to touch you again." Gerry smiles. "I'm in the mood for a new slave." He pulls Jonny closer.

"Impress you." Jonny swallows, throat parched. He knows what that means, has heard the tales of what happens to the boys who get taken in by the castle's master. "Then you'll just beat me. What's the difference?"

Gerry forces Jonny's chin up. "Wouldn't you rather have only one person beating you? Or are you stupid enough to want the guards to pass you around until you pass out?"

"Not stupid." _And definitely don't want guards passing me around._ Jonny's avoided that particular horror, either too valuable intact or just not of interest to them. "Would rather have you, sir."

"Good. So would I." Jonny looks so adorable like this that Gerry could happily beat the shit out of him. So cute. "Why don't you crawl over to the wall for me?"

Jonny shrugs. "Okay." He drops to his hands and knees and crawls over to the wall, giving it a little less sway than he might usually, making it too less than perfect.

Gerry isn't looking for form. It's amazing enough to know that he got Jonny to crawl across the floor for him in character. "Now stand up and face the wall," he orders.

In character, Jonny figures he should do what he's asked. For the moment, at least. He stands and faces the wall, glancing back over his shoulder in quick turns.

That's a good boy. Gerry picks up a heavy flogger from his selection and takes a few practice strikes against the air. Yes, exactly the kind of thing an evil master would use to punish his slave. Gerry tucks it between his legs, then grabs Jonny's wrist.

Being manhandled makes Jonny rock hard, not that it matters. His erection's nicely confined at the moment. He doesn't struggle, except for the instinctive jerking at having his wrists held.

Gerry chains Jonny's wrists carefully then double checks them. He doesn't want them to lose circulation.

That brings a reaction, Jonny jerking his wrists, testing the restraints. _Damn, they're secure._

Squirming already. Gerry smirks. "I hope you don't like this shirt, slave, because it's getting ripped off you."

"Fuck. Love it." That's Jonny speaking, wishing he hadn't chosen that particular shirt. He _really_ does like it.

His boy should have thought about that earlier. Besides, Gerry can get him another one later. Or two, because this shirt is very rippable. Maybe even three. He can't guarantee that he won't rip off two more of them. "I don't care," Gerry growls against Jonny's ear, then he bites down hard.

"Fucksick." The bite's bloody brilliant, Jonny's body jerking against the restraints. He's not going to beg for more, though. Not yet.

Christ, that's good. Gerry loves having Jonny under him, or against a wall, or however. "Mine," he whispers into Jonny's ear, then bites harder. There'll be a neat little line of bite marks later. Better than earrings.

"Your," Jonny says, getting one word out before the bite, before he scrunches his body up into the pain. "Your captive."

"Mmhmm. Captured you, claimed you, now you're mine." Gerry reaches into his pocket and pulls out his swiss army knife. "Hold still," he orders, and pulls out the scissors.

The snick of the knife opening is unmistakable and Jonny goes perfectly still at it. "Yes, sir," he mutters, voice muffled with his face pressed into the stone.

"That's a good slave." Gerry pushes Jonny forward against the wall, then tugs the shirt out. Slowly, carefully, he starts to cut it off.

The scissors are sharp enough to cut through the mesh, not too sharp, and Gerry seems to be taking great care not to come too close to Jonny's skin. Out of role, he might consider pushing back, teasing at the tip of the scissors, but in role he's a good boy, not wanting to be hurt anymore than necessary. Funny how roleplay works.

Jonny's a good boy, staying very still, and once the shirt is three-quarters cut, Gerry snaps the knife closed and gives Jonny a hard slap on the arse. Very good boy.

"Uh, thank you, sir," Jonny whispers.

"Eager boy," Gerry murmurs, then takes hold of each end of Jonny's shirt and rips the rest of it.

Once the shirt's gone, Gerry scratches his nails down Jonny's back. There's a bruise there, but Gerry can't remember giving it to him, and he wants his boy to have some _real_ marks before he starts beating him again. Nails are so much more personal than a flogger.

Jonny really does like the shirt, but having it ripped off him is too arousing, overriding any desire he has to preserve fabric. Gerry's nails scrape over the bruise -- silly thing Jonny got tripping and backing into the washer -- and it burns into his back, the scoring of hard nail over still soft skin. It's a sweet pain, a promise of what more is to come.

There's something about Jonny's skin that cries out to be marked. Gerry digs his nails into the skin around Jonny's spine, then steps back. The scratches are the outlines. It's time to color between the lines.

It's tempting, almost too hard to resist, to lean back into the scratches, beg Master for more, but that wouldn't be right. _Focus. You're a captive._ Jonny jerks his wrist in the cuff. Too tight to rub. _Fuck._

Gerry laughs. "I know you want it," he murmurs. "I knew you were a slut the first time I looked at you, but this is beyond even my expectations."

"No," Jonny mutters. "Doesn't matter."

"Of course it doesn't. I'm going to beat the shit out of you anyways." Gerry kisses the nape of Jonny's neck, then pulls back to get the flogger.

Kiss, then flog. Such a good master. "Yes, sir." It's hard to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice, to sound like a captive, but Jonny's sunk deep, focused on who he's supposed to be and isn't rather than himself.

"Good boy," Gerry murmurs, then strokes the handle of the flogger. The first stroke is deliberate, hard against Jonny's shoulders. No counting, no thanking, just a beating.

The anticipation's over, Jonny's body relaxing as the first strike lingers.

Jonny's fucking gorgeous when he's taking a beating. Gerry waits a minute between strokes, letting Jonny savor the pain before giving him more.

There's almost too much time between strokes, almost enough for the pain to dissipate, almost enough for Jonny to think. Not quite, though. It's just perfect for letting the pain layer.

At ten, Gerry gives Jonny a rest. Hurting his boy is always amazing fun and he wants to make it last. He's going to give Jonny twenty, a nice round number, but he wants to make Jonny anticipate it. He wants to make Jonny squirm with need.

That's not hard, getting Jonny to squirm. He's damned close as the tenth strike lands, and the lull just increases his need. _No, you shouldn't beg. No._ His body wants it, though, and he's wriggling, rolling his shoulders back, letting his body beg where he can't find the right voice.

Jonny's got wordless begging down to an art. Gerry licks his lips slowly. "More?" he whispers. "Does my..." _careful, you're in role_ , "Does my captive slave want more?"

"No," he mutters, stuttering the word into shambles. "Please."

"Please?" Gerry slides his thumb over the tails. "Louder. I didn't hear that."

"Please." It's still not very loud. "Don't want to want it."

"I think it's a little too late for that, slut," Gerry says softly. "You're mine. You know it. You just have to learn how to embrace it."

"Yours." That fact's undeniable, even to the captive. "Yes." Jonny turns his head as much as he can, cranes to see Gerry. "Don't know how. Pain."

"Pain," Gerry repeats, relishing the word. "Does that make you mine?"

"If you say so." Jonny wants the pain, every nuance of it Gerry can deal out. "Your captive. Yours to hurt."

"I do say so." Gerry rubs the tails one last time, then gives Jonny the eleventh stroke.

_More. Please._ Jonny strains, straightening against the wall.

Jonny wants more, Gerry can feel it. He waits a breath, then another, and gives Jonny number twelve.

That strike overlays an older one, rippling pain across Jonny's back. He moans, tilting his head forward against the cool stone, not quite ready to beg more vocally.

The moan goes straight to Gerry's cock and he presses his palm against his cock through his pants. He has to wait. Once he's done beating him, he can fuck him. He just needs to wait. Number thirteen is right on top of where number twelve hit. He wants Jonny screaming by the time he's done.

He keeps the strokes hard, building on the pain until he knows Jonny has to scream. Number nineteen is as hard as he can, then Gerry takes in a shuddering breath and gets ready for the last one.

Jonny's biting his tongue as the strikes get harder, holding back on releasing until he can't, and his lungs tear with trying to breathe and scream, his voice echoing off the stone. "More," he cries, captive giving into his needs. "Please. Don't stop."

Jonny's amazing when he's screaming. Gerry shoves his hand down his pants and gives his cock a few short jerks. Can't help himself. _So fucking amazing._ "I won't," he growls, a dark promise, and gives Jonny number twenty, right on top of a growing bruise.

That tears a howl from Jonny's throat. He can feel his back bruising, the welt swelling almost before the flogger's tails slide away from his skin. Bloody brilliant, and Gerry's a master at delivering pain. Jonny leans back, pulling hard at the cuffs, wanting to make contact with Gerry, some connection.

Gerry drops the flogger to the floor at the primal scream. He takes a couple steps forward then wraps his arms around Jonny, skin on top of skin. Jonny's struggling and his skin's hot and Gerry presses him forward. "Mine," he says firmly.

"Yours," Jonny mutters. It's slave and captive speaking as one, Jonny rolling his head back as far as he can, pressing his cheek against Gerry's. "Do I please?"

Gerry kisses Jonny's cheek. "You please me very much." He strokes Jonny's fingers. "You passed. I'm going to keep you."

"Thank you." Jonny's back is burning, Gerry's body trapping the heat, but he's not going to complain. It's exquisite.

"Very welcome." Gerry kisses the skin behind Jonny's ear and licks up the sweat. "Going to fuck you now."

"Hell, yes," Jonny mutters, totally out of character. He shakes his head, scrunches into Gerry's licks, wondering if the captive's supposed to be virginal.

Jonny's prepped. He has to be. Gerry pushes down his pants and gives his cock a few more strokes. "Want you begging," he orders. "Begging now."

"Begging. For what?"

"For me to fuck you." Gerry presses his fingers into Jonny's bruises. "Like that, slut? If you do, you'll beg."

Jonny winces, then screams, _then_ begs. "Yes. Like that. Please. Fuck me. Yours."

That's a very good boy. Gerry lines himself up and pushes forward slowly. Torture for him as much as it is for Jonny.

It burns. Like hell. No, hell's not as hot, and Gerry's cock sets Jonny on fire. He's pushed into the wall, his own cock scraping against the stone.

Christ, Jonny feels good. He always feels amazing after a good beating, and this was a great beating. He's desperate, but he holds on tight to his control. Make this last. Gotta make it last.

There's no question of lasting on Jonny's part. He won't come till he's told, till he has that permission. "More," he mumbles, popping his forehead into the stone. "Need, sir."

"Know you do," Gerry grunts. He scratches his teeth down Jonny's neck and thrusts harder. He wants to make this good. It's their anniversary, after all.

"Keep me." It is good. Perfect. The scratches and thrusting overload Jonny's brain. "Don't send me back. Want to be with you."

"You will." It's a promise. Gerry isn't ever letting Jonny go. And he'd never send him back to that terrible gangbanging fate. Not even if Jonny wanted it. Okay, he'd give him a gangbanging scene if he wanted, but nothing more. He isn't going to hand him off to some guards to use until they were tired, no matter how erotic it sounds to watch.

Jonny tilts his head back, resting against Gerry's shoulder, pushing himself back on that incredible cock, moaning intensely, whimpers sliding from his throat. He can't beg well enough for everything he wants, the pain and pleasure, needing one as much as the other.

It doesn't matter how well Jonny begs. Gerry couldn't stop now if he tried. He thrusts harder and harder, almost screaming as he comes. "Jonny!"

"Fuckyes," Jonny hisses, his body flooded with the warmth, Gerry spilling inside him, marking and claiming and making him his own. "Yours, master. Always."

Gerry whimpers. "Always." His eyes are close tight and he forces himself to open them. Christ, that was good.

Jonny's still tense, his nerve endings on fire, the welts pressed against Gerry's body, the heat trapped, his cock hard and rubbing into stone. "Please. Let me come," he mutters, staying in character another minute. Slave would never ask. Captive doesn't know better. "Touch me."

Right. Knew he forgot something. Gerry wraps his hand around Jonny's cock and starts stroking. There's no finesse or gentleness, but he knows Jonny won't care.

It's all he needs, a few strokes, no desire to hold out, and he leans back, pulling as hard as he can in the cuffs, coming in Gerry's hand, moaning until his throat's raw from the sound.

Christ, Jonny's such a good boy. Gerry groans, slides his teeth along the skin of Jonny's neck. "Love you."

"Love you," Jonny whispers. He can't get out more than that, body and soul spent and exhausted with the scene, and he's content to just be held, touched, for as long as Gerry wants.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/108858.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	208. jonnyleemiller: Gerry/Jonny: Well, it's your birthday and ...

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/11/)-[13](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/11/13/) 23:14:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66298&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66298) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66298) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66298&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny: Well, it's your birthday and ...**_  
 **[players only. occurs sunday afternoon, 13 november, in glasgow. first of several vignettes over the next couple days dealing with the birth of the twins. if you're new to the game, gerry's sister julie is having jonny's twin boys.]**.

It's a birthday party. Double the celebrants, Gerry's birthday today and Jonny's coming up Tuesday. Gifts all over, some of them even for the birthday boys and not the boys who'll be coming in another month.

"Is this what it's like with kids? You get gifts for them?" Jonny lifts up a scrapbook from an overflowing box of papers and scissors and other things he has no idea what to do with. It's from Gerry's mum.

"For memories, Jonny," she says.

He's smiling, and he likes the gesture. "Ah, that explains the digital camera from Will." Jonny glances over at Julie, who's been fidgeting through the cake and ice cream. "You okay?"

"Not really." Julie rubs her stomach, clutches and lets out a long breath.

"Braxton Hicks?" someone asks.

"No." Julie nearly screams the word. "Definitely not false. They're the," she pauses, holding her stomach again, "oh, yes, real."

"Oh." Jonny nudges Gerry. "Uh, we're having a baby."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	209. jonnyleemiller: Gerry/Jonny: The twins greet the world

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/11/)-[14](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/11/14/) 10:44:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66356&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66356) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66356) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66356&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny: The twins greet the world** _  
**[players only. occurs monday, 14 november, in glasgow.]**

  
"You know, Mr. Butler, you can go in, if you like," the nurse says, glancing up as Gerry paces by her desk again. "The mother's form lists you as permitted in the birthing room."

"I know, I know." Gerry runs his fingers through his hair. "I know I should be in there," he says, mostly to himself. He looks to the nurse. "Is this normal? Not to want to be in there, but also want to be in there?"

"Yes, sir." The nurse smiles, almost a chuckle. "It's perfectly normal. A lot of fathers opt to take part in the birth these days, but we have just as many who let someone else handle the coaching." She makes a few more notes. "If you like, I can check and see how they're doing."

Gerry shakes his head. "I'm not the father. Father's already in there." Jonny's a good boy, helping out. Gerry's being a bad boy, pacing away the time. "Could you go in there?" He tries not to sound too desperate. "I don't..." _She's my sister!_ "Not sure I could handle it."

"Of course, sir. I understand." The nurse pushes back her chair and moves around from behind the desk. "Give me a minute and I'll let you know how they're doing."

"Thank you." Gerry shoves his hands into his pockets and looks around. He's not the only nervous man waiting, but he's the only one who's paced the room three times already.

Minutes pass before the nurse returns. "Mr. Butler," she says, tapping him on the shoulder mid-pace.

Gerry spins midstep. "Yeah?"

"Everything's fine. The mother's doing well and they feel she can continue the birth naturally," the nurse says, noticing Gerry's slightly confused look at her words. "That means they won't have to do a Cesarean. It appears the first of the twins is nearly out."

"Christ." Gerry swallows hard. "Can I...can I go in?" He doesn't really want to see it, but he thinks he might need to. Part of being a daddy. And, dammit, he wants to see his twins being born.

The nurse smiles. The ones who are wavering almost always cave. "Yes, sir, you can. We'll have to get you scrubbed and gowned first."

"Right." Germless. Can't get the babies sick. _Oh my god, we're having babies._ Gerry clamps down on his fingers so he doesn't have to notice how hard his hands are shaking. "Right," he repeats. "Uh, where?"

Taking him by the shoulder, the nurse guides Gerry toward Julie's room. There's an area outside the door with gowns and she instructs Gerry to wash up before holding one out for him. "There's no need for a mask," she says casually. "It's actually pretty casual in there."

Some think babies should be born in silence, brought into the world in a quiet serenity. Julie Butler's not one of those people. And her sons are eager to make their arrival, having barely given her time for the epidural to take effect before the first starts pushing out. She's not quite screaming, but it's close to a solid shout as she concentrates on pushing.

Jonny leans over and gives Gerry a quick kiss on the cheek as Julie squeezes his hand harder. "Glad you're here." He can't believe it himself. Another minute and he's going to be a father. Fuck. So not ready for it.

Gerry squeezes back hard. His head feels light, but he isn't going to let himself faint. Julie's going through much worse than he is, and she's...well, he doesn't want to look, but he can hear that she's doing fine.

Jonny smiles, leans over and pushes the hair out of Julie's face. "Almost there, Jules. Baby's," he says, looking at the doctor, not sure what the word is.

"It's crowning."

"Uh, yeah, crowning, head's showing. It's real."

"Easy for you to say," Julie says, spitting out the words. Another few minutes of pushing and screaming and nearly cutting the circulation in Gerry's hand and the doctor's holding up a tiny infant, definitely not the prettiest creature, all red and oozy.

"Who's cutting the cord?"

Jonny shrugs, staring at the baby. "It's a boy."

Julie laughs. "Of course it is, Jonny." She's breathing hard.

"Just relax, Ms. Butler," the nurse says, wiping off Julie's forehead and glancing at the monitors. "The other one'll be coming soon."

Boy. Right, boy. Exactly like the sonogram showed. Gerry's fingers ache, but he squeezes back as hard as he can. Boy looks healthy, and not at all like Winston Churchill. "Simon," he whispers. "That's Simon."

Jonny grins. "Yeah, that's Simon," he murmurs. "Simon _James_." He carefully pries Julie's fingers from Gerry's and laces his own in them, guiding him to clutch the scissors the nurse is handing them, prompting him to help cut the cord. "Beautiful."

"Have to rub it in," Gerry murmurs back, then almost has a panic attack at the scissors. "Christ. You do it."

"No," Jonny says, wrapping his hand around Gerry's on the scissors. "We both do it." And then they're cutting through the thick cord, the nurse reaching in with gauze to dab away the blood.

Gerry thinks he was wrong before. He really is going to faint. But he can feel Jonny next to him, and, fuck, it's _Simon_ and he's born and he's real and... "Christ, we're daddies."

Sean Jonathan enters the world a few minutes later with the same pomp and circumstance, and then the nurses are cleaning the boys up. They seem to be doing well, not needing any resuscitation. They're still pre-term, the doctor explains, and a bit underweight to be released so it'll be a few weeks in neonatal care. But that doesn't mean they can't hold them, and Jonny's cradling Sean in his hands and he can't stop smiling. _Mine. My baby._

Gerry doesn't have to look at Jonny to know that they're sharing the same grin. He can't quite believe that it's Simon he's holding, _Simon_ , and not a doll in one of the classes they took. "Hey there," he says softly. "Glad to be born?"

"He won't even know you're here for days, luv," Jonny says, leaning over. They're identical, perfect babies, even born early. "But I bet he's very glad. I know I am."

"So'm I." Gerry can't stop staring. "He may not know that I'm here, but I know that he is."

"Sir, we need to take the boys now," the nurse says, interrupting as she steps forward. "They'll be in the nursery just down the hall."

Jonny reluctantly gives up Sean. "S'all right. We've got phone calls to make, grandparents and uncles to tell."

Gerry looks up at the nurse, then down again at Simon. "Can't I keep him?"

"You can come down and visit him." The nurse gently takes Simon from Gerry's hands.

"Okay." Gerry lets her take Simon. She's the expert, she knows what she's doing. "We'll visit. A lot."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	210. jonnyleemiller: Gerry/Jonny: After the twins arrive, there's news to spread

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/11/)-[14](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/11/14/) 22:04:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66676&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66676) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66676) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=66676&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny: After the twins arrive, there's news to spread** _  
**[players only. occurs later monday, 14 november, in glasgow after the[birth of the twins.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/66356.html)]**

  
Gerry has a list in his pocket that he remembered to make before Julie went into labor, but he's damned if he can find it. So he's going through his phone book on his cell phone alphabetically, trying to remember who he's supposed to call first. Then he sees it, blushes hard. He hits send, waits for Mum to pick up, and flashes Jonny an encouraging smile. _Breathe. Remember to breathe._

Jonny's sitting as close to Gerry as he can without sitting on his husband's lap. "Love you." He leans over, giving Gerry a quick kiss before the call goes through. "Talk slowly. Breathe."

"Breathe," Gerry murmurs. "Right." The phone lights up with blacklight as the call's connected and there's only one ring before Gerry's mum answers. "It's me," Gerry says quietly, very aware of the fact that they're not the only people calling home with news. "Boys're born and Julie's fine."

It's short and to the point, but Jonny chuckles. He leans in, whispers into the phone. "They're beautiful, too. A bit underweight, but not bad."

Gerry passes over the phone so Jonny can talk, then gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Simon came out first," Jonny says, taking the phone, "but nurse said that makes him younger, not older. Either way, they're gorgeous. Can't wait to take 'em home."

Gerry listens quietly to the conversation and wraps his arm around Jonny's waist. "Love you," he whispers.

There's gushing, what Jonny would say is a near coo and he looks at the phone. "She hung up on me," he says, smiling at Gerry. "Says she's coming over. Now."

"I'm not surprised," Gerry says ruefully. He takes the phone back. "Unless you want to handle Will?"

"No. No. You do Will." Jonny sits back. "I'll call Mum and Da when you finish." He smiles, pulling his legs up into the chair, crossing them. "Jude and Ewan, too. And Sean. Sure they'll want to hear."

"Yeah. Sure they are." Gerry scrolls down until he hits Will, then dials.

Jonny leans his head back against the wall, closes his eyes to listen to Gerry's side of the conversation. He's still reeling from the idea of being a daddy, of actually holding his sons.

This conversation's a little bit longer. Gerry promises to tell Will when the nurses say that his twins can see them, then hangs up. He passes the phone back to Jonny. "Your turn."

"Mum first," Jonny says, taking the phone, calling up the contact list and dialing. It rings a few times before anyone picks up. "Mum, hi, it's," he gets out before she's interrupting. "Yes, they're here. Two boys."

He pulls the phone away from his ear while she shouts.

"Yes, m'am. Simon and Sean. They came early, yes." Jonny smiles at Gerry. "They're fine. Just need to gain a bit of weight before we can bring them home. Yes, m'am, I'll call you back soon as we know more."

He hangs up.

"She's not coming up, too?" Gerry settles back into his chair.

"No. Not today," Jonny says, scrolling through the contacts. "You know, I have no idea which house Jude and Ewan are at. I'll send an email later when we get back to the flat."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	211. jonnyleemiller: email for the London crowd

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/11/)-[15](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/11/15/) 21:38:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=67002&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=67002) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=67002) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=67002&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**email for the London crowd**_  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/profile)[**judel**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/) , [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ewan_mcgregor/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/ewan_mcgregor/)**ewan_mcgregor**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
Subject: You're uncles

Guess what?

Okay, the subject line gives it away.

Official-like announcement: Simon James Miller Butler and Sean Jonathan Miller Butler arrived at 10:32 a.m. and 10:41 a.m. Monday, 14 November, weighing 2.8 kilo and 2.3 kilo.

They're low-weight, but they came a month early. Other than that, they're great. Beautiful. All the right parts attached in all the right places. We probably won't be back to London till Christmas, maybe first of year.

~ Jonny

To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sexysadie/)**sexysadie**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
Subject: Auntie, dear

Unlike their dad, the boys came early. Like a month.

Official-like announcement: Simon James Miller Butler and Sean Jonathan Miller Butler arrived at 10:32 a.m. and 10:41 a.m. Monday, 14 November, weighing 2.8 kilo and 2.3 kilo.

They're gorgeous, Sadie. Perfect. Toes and fingers and everything else in the right place. Ger and I are staying in Glasgow till we can bring them to home. Back in London maybe for Christmas.

~ Jonny

To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/)**lutz**  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[**jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)  
Subject: I'm a daddy

Mark, barely got back to Glasgow before the twins decided to come. A whole friggin' month early. Momentary panic, better now.

Official-like announcement: Simon James Miller Butler and Sean Jonathan Miller Butler arrived at 10:32 a.m. and 10:41 a.m. Monday, 14 November, weighing 2.8 kilo and 2.3 kilo.

We're here till Christmas, maybe longer. They won't release the boys till they're gain some weight.

~ Jonny

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/67002.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

|  **Congratulations**  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/profile)[ **judel**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/)  
2005-11-24 05:27 am UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/67002.html?thread=96442&format=light#t96442))   
---|---  
to [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/)**jonnyleemiller**  
cc [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/)**gerard**  
Subject: Congratulations!  
  
This is brilliant news, mate. I'm so pleased for you and pleased that everything went well. I have commenced uncle duties by smoking a celebratory cigar in Simon and Sean's honour, seeing as its tradition.  
  
Look forward to seeing you back in London.  
  
Jude  
  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/67002.html?replyto=96442&format=light))  
  
* * *

****

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	212. gerard: Gerry/Jonny: Baby Shopping

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/11/)-[21](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/11/21/) 15:11:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109472&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109472) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109472) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109472&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny: Baby Shopping** _  
[players only.]

  
Jonny picks up a blanket, adds it to the stack on his arm. That's a dozen, two each of six different colours. "It's not too many," he says, turning to Gerry. "I mean, they have to have matching blankies and I can't decide on the colours I like."

"You aren't going to get any argument from me." Gerry grins. "But are you sure we need _six_ colors?" He touches the soft turquoise one. "I like this color."

"We should let the boys decide." Jonny touches Gerry's hand. "But, yeah, I like that colour the most. What'd you find?"

"How would they indicate preference? Which one they gurgled the most over?" Gerry picks up the two orangish ones and puts them back on the shelf. "I found sweatshirts. A lot of them. With hoods."

Jonny laughs. Of course Gerry would find hooded sweatshirts. "Drool denotes pleasure. What colour shirts?"

"Drool denotes that they haven't learned how to close their mouths yet." Gerry gives Jonny a charming smile. "And they're in every color you could ever imagine."

Smile's countered with a quick sticking out of tongue. "You always tell me when I drool I'm having a good time." He puts down the yellow blankets and picks up two more turquoise ones. "Show 'em to me. Want grey, definitely, then you can wear yours and it'll be a father-sons matching day."

Gerry gives Jonny's tongue a fast lick. "Already picked out two grey ones." He looks around, then slides his arm around Jonny and pinches his arse. "I'll make you drool later. Promise."

"Oooh. Promises," Jonny barely avoids the instinctive _Master_ , keeping it safe in public. But he's squirming. "I never knew shopping for kids could be so arousing."

"We've never had kids to shop for before." Gerry lowers his voice. "Just wait 'til you see the toys."

" _Baby_ toys, Ger." Jonny's glad the blankets are hiding most of the discomfort. "Need to hurry, though. Nurse said we could feed the boys tonight, but have to be back by 4."

"I know." Gerry checks his watch. "We have half an hour."

"For shopping." Jonny puts on his best innocent face. "Or random groping in the nearest loo?"

Gerry leans in close to Jonny's ear and whispers, "Impertinent slut." He smirks. "And we're _shopping_."

"Yes, sir. Shopping, sir." Jonny barely holds back the chuckle. "Toys, next, I believe. Rattles and such."

"They make noises when you shake them," Gerry says seriously. "Quite like my husband."

"I don't make noises." Jonny pouts, walks past Gerry to move to where the toys are shelved. "Not unless I have permission."

"When haven't I ever given you permission?" Gerry picks up a beanbag in the shape of a dog and shakes it. "Hmm."

"Uh, when you've told me to stay still." Jonny takes the dog from Gerry's hand. "Not sure that's safe. Could they chew on it? Get the insides out?"

Gerry grabs the tail end and checks the tag. "Yeah, this is a little old for them." He looks around the aisle. "Oh, I get it. It goes down with the age. Smart."

Jonny's grinning wider as he watches Gerry pick up and put down more toys, obviously looking for the perfect one. "I love you," he whispers, leaning in against Gerry's shoulder. "For our sons, for being you. Best birthday I've ever had."

_I love you, too._ Gerry turns and pulls Jonny in for a brief, but intense, kiss. "I love you," he murmurs. "So much."

It's quick, over too soon, and they're shopping again, parents finding the best for their children. It's an odd life he's gotten himself into, Jonny thinks as he picks up a football that rattles. "Definitely getting this," he murmurs, tucking it on top of the blankets.

Gerry gives the toy a cursory glance. "Does it have a logo on it?"

"Logo? Like your team versus my team?" Jonny grins.

"Uh uh. We're in Glasgow. It's my team." Gerry reaches into the cart and checks the football.

Jonny hadn't paid attention. "Think it's just a generic league logo, sir," he says, accentuating the last.

"Yeah." Gerry pouts. "We'll have to get them proper footballs later."

"We will. And jerseys." Jonny nudges Gerry's arm. "C'mon, we need to pay for all this, get going. Might have time for a quick snog in the garage."

"Yes, dear." Gerry gives Jonny a dry peck on the cheek. "Let's check out."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/109472.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	213. lutz: Delivery for Gerard and Jonny Lee

| !Mark Lutz ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/profile)[ **lutz**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/11/)-[24](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/2005/11/24/) 21:40:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=61677&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=61677) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=61677) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=lutz&itemid=61677&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Delivery for Gerard and Jonny Lee** _  
_Delivered to Gerard and Jonny Lee's home, along with a note..._

["Stop copying me!" twin set](http://www.uncommongoods.com/item/item.jsp?itemId=13869)  
[Two dozen pairs of wee tiny socks](http://www.uncommongoods.com/item/item.jsp?itemId=12389)  
[A star egg night-light](http://www.uncommongoods.com/item/item.jsp?itemId=14102)  
[A family of rain ducks](http://www.uncommongoods.com/item/item.jsp?itemId=13139) \-- two parent ducks and two ducklings

_Hey guys! Congratulations! I want to come meet the kids as soon as they're up to having visitors, yeah? Meantime, the duck family can stand in. Have I told you I'm good with kids? and I'm not afraid of changing diapers, either._

That's a big hint, by the way, a flashing neon hint saying "I wanna babysit!" Just so you know.

Love to you both, and to Simon and Sean -  
Mark  


  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lutz/61677.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	214. judel: Delievered to Jonny and Gerard

| Jude ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/profile)[ **judel**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/2005/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/2005/11/)-[24](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/2005/11/24/) 13:22:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=judel&itemid=79872&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=judel&itemid=79872) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=judel&itemid=79872) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=judel&itemid=79872&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Delievered to Jonny and Gerard**_  
Congratulations!

Great news about your two new boys. Only seven more to make a team. Ewan nixed my idea of buying the little guys lifelong membership to White Hart Lane on the grounds that their daddies might want them to support other teams. I explained that that was the point, I was thinking of the future and trying to save them, but Ewan would have none of it. Instead we're thinking of the future in a different way. Hope you like this.

**[Tiny Toes](http://www.carbonneutral.com/shop/details.asp?productid=767&productname=Tiny%20Toes) tree dedication from The Carbon Neutral Company.**

For Simon and Sean,

In the hopes that this will help protect the future for you and for your children in years to come.

Uncles Jude and Ewan

TinyToes is part of Donkely Wood in Northumberland National park - a wonderful long term woodland which provides new habitat for wildlife and promotes biodiversity.

The pack includes:  
A5 hand made certificate (2)  
pram/teddy motif (2)  
presented in cream folder, tied with ribbon+ (2)  
Hat with leaf (1)  
Hat with fish (1)  
Monkey Boots (2)  
Recycle your phone bag (1)  
4 trees dedicated in Donkley Wood (4)

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/judel/79872.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	215. gerard: Gerry/Jonny - What To Do On A Non-Hospital Day?

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[11](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/11/)-[29](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/11/29/) 12:18:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109689&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109689) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109689) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109689&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny - What To Do On A Non-Hospital Day?** _  
[players only.]

  
They've been to the hospital every day to visit the boys and while Julie thinks it's wonderful, she's threatened them on pain of death not to come near the place for 24 hours, to take some time for themselves. That means Jonny's not bothered to get dressed, which is a strange feeling in itself. Then there's the oddity of _not_ being at the hospital, but he's sure they can find something to do.

"Master," Jonny says, rolling the word off his tongue, "wanna play?" He's crawled into the flat's living room and is kneeling up beside the sofa. "Get your mind off things?"

Gerry's been checking his watch every few minutes, forcing himself to resist the urge to run into the bedroom, change, and drive like a maniac to the hospital to see his sons. A distraction would be more than welcome. He watches Jonny crawl across the floor, amazed at how strange it is to see Jonny crawling naked. _It feels like it's been forever,_ he thinks, and blushes. It shouldn't feel like that. It hasn't been so long. "Very good idea, boy." Gerry reaches down and strokes Jonny's hair. "What did you have in mind?"

"Doing whatever Master wants," Jonny murmurs, nearly purring at the touch to his hair. " _Anything._ Nothing off-limits today."

"Really?" Gerry tilts Jonny's head up. "Nothing?" He can't think of anything he'd like to do that Jonny wouldn't normally want, except for cages and he isn't going to ever do that to Jonny again. "And don't give me that whatever-master-wants answer," he adds somewhat harshly. "You know I don't like that."

Jonny really doesn't have a plan. He just wants to be with Gerry. He smiles, looking straight at Gerry. "Well, we still have birthday candles," he says after a minute. "Your boy wouldn't mind being burned a bit."

Wax play. It's a good idea, but Gerry shakes his head. "I'm not in the mood for that. Not right now." He rests his chin in his palm, thinking, then pats his lap. "Here, boy. I want to spank you."

There's a faint pout. _Why ask if you know what you want already?_ It's overcome quickly as Jonny climbs into the sofa, drapes himself across Gerry's lap. _Not a bad substitute. You like spankings._

Gerry's going to spank Jonny so hard that he won't even think about pouting for a long time. Gerry settles himself beneath Jonny, then pats his arse. "I'm going to give you as many as I want, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jonny says, a bit more enthusiasm in his voice. As many as Gerry wants will be more than enough to make him hurt. "Does Master want his slave to count?"

That's a good question. Gerry considers it, then shakes his head. "No, I know you don't like doing it. This is reward, not punishment."

"Thank you." Jonny nearly shouts a _yes_ at the end, but manages to restrain himself. "Reward. Slave likes those."

"I'll bet he does." Jonny's practically vibrating with anticipation. "Keep thanking me. I like that."

"Slave has no problem with thanking Master. Slave misses this, being spanked and beaten."

"And I miss spanking you." Gerry gives Jonny the first swat. Not too hard; he wants to build up to it. "You have a very spankable arse, slave."

"Running. Keeps it tight." Jonny wriggles, adjusting the angle of his hips to give Gerry a wider, flatter surface to play with.

"Mmhmm. So you are." Gerry gives Jonny four more, alternating hands. He wants Jonny's arse red, but he's willing to take his time.

A half dozen and Jonny's arse is warm, pleasantly so. He can take a lot more, wants to take it. "May your boy beg, sir?"

"Yes, he may. As much as he wants." Gerry's hard and he knows that Jonny is, too. "Make me decide if I should have you blow me or if I should fuck you when I'm done."

"Oh, fuck, can't he have both?" Jonny squirms at the next strike. "Boy suck till Master's almost there, then he can fuck his boy."

"No, he can't, greedy whore." Gerry slaps him harder. "He can only have one."

"Ouch." It doesn't hurt, not nearly as much as it could, but the feigned pain is a nice touch. "Okay, then, slave wants to be fucked. He'll suck Master off later."

Later. Sure. Gerry rolls his eyes. "Less of a cocksucker these days?" He pinches a bright red spot and then gives Jonny three more so hard that his wrist hurts. "Or are you just that much of a slut?"

"No fair. Love your cock, sir." Jonny's arse is burning, heat spreading out, and his cock aches. Perfect moment. " _And_ a slut."

"Mm. You may be right." Gerry loves the way Jonny's arse looks like this. It's the perfect position for whatever he wants. "I think later I'll pull my boots out of the closet and have you go over them with your tongue. How would you like that?"

That thought alone has Jonny's cock jerking against Gerry's legs. "Fuck, yes, Master. Oh, please. Boy misses that."

"I miss it, too." Gerry strokes up Jonny's spine, then spanks him hard.

"Thank you. More. Please." Jonny wriggles, deliberately giving his cock a bit more friction. "Miss you like this."

Jonny squirms so well that Gerry rewards him with three more slaps. "You won't have to miss it anymore, slave. You're mine and I won't let you forget that."

"Yours. Won't ever forget, Master." Jonny's _very_ warm now and his cock's dripping. "Please, wanna come. Touch myself for you."

Gerry shakes his head. "Not yet. Still have to fuck you and I'm not done yet."

"Yes, Master. Slave's patient." It's a little white lie. Slave's eager. Slave wants more. Slave's squirming.

Gerry can tell how much Jonny wants it, so he doesn't keep him waiting. He gives him ten more before he's satisfied, then another to grow on. He never did get a chance to give Jonny his birthday spanking, after all. Then he's sliding a head beneath Jonny to try to get at his cock.

"Oh, yeah." Jonny raises himself up to make it easier, desperate for Gerry's hand on his cock, craving that intimate contact.

"Gonna jerk you off, but you're not going to come. Understand?" Gerry gives Jonny's cock a few harsh pulls.

Jonny moans, whimpers, makes a desperate nghgh sound. "Yes, Master. Understand."

"Good boy!" Gerry smirks. It's not the best angle for jacking off his boy, but he knows how to make Jonny desperate.

And he's doing a damned good job. Jonny's cock is jerking in Gerry's hand, aching with each stroke. He'll be on edge in no time, or sooner, and it's most likely sooner, like now. "Master, please, ohhellyes." He's whimpering with holding back the release.

"Please what?" This is so much fun. He loves making Jonny hurt. "Do you want to come, or do you want me to make you wait?"

"Please please please." Jonny half-stutters as he tries to get his brain past the sensation of Gerry's fingers. He's not sure which he wants. Both options are wonderful. "Fuck him, then let him come."

"Good boy." Gerry pinches the skin beneath Jonny's balls. "Get into bed. I want you to ride me."

Bed. That means moving. Jonny whimpers, slides himself off Gerry's lap and crawls toward the bedroom. Every muscle he has is aching, if not directly than in sympathy for his arse and cock.

Gerry walks behind Jonny into the bedroom, watching Jonny's arse as he moves. _Looks painful. Good._ They both wanted it and now he's going to give Jonny the rest of it. He's going to fuck him into next week.

Jonny's crawled up on the bed, and he looks over his shoulder. "Hands and knees or back?"

Good question. "Hands and knees." He wants this hard and rough.

"Thank you, sir." Jonny settles into the middle of the bed, head down and arms tucked in under the pillow's edge, bracing himself. He doesn't know if this is better or worse, but at least he's not being pressed down into the heat of his sore arse.

Jonny's prepped. Has to be, his boy long ago learned that lesson. Gerry pulls off the rest of his clothing, then gets into position behind Jonny. "Brace yourself," he murmurs, then shoves in.

There's about two seconds of bracing before Gerry's cock is inside Jonny, and Jonny's thanking heaven he remembered to prep. Even with it, the friction's fantastic, the burn delicious as Jonny's body clenches.

It's been way too long since he took Jonny like this. "Fucking slut," he growls, thrusting hard. "You want this. Tell me what you want this."

"Fuck yes, want this. Your slut. Damn, yes." It _has_ been too long, and Jonny needs it as badly as Gerry does. "Fuck your boy, Master. Please. Hurt him."

Gerry complies. There's nothing like this, nothing in the world like fucking his boy. And Jonny's so fucking eager for it. Gerry makes it last as long as he can before he comes hard, nails digging into Jonny's skin.

Marked. Claimed. Gerry's coming hot and hard inside Jonny, and Jonny's moaning, screaming at wanting more, so happy to be taken this way, this roughly. "Master, slave loves you, this. Please. Don't stop."

Gerry wraps his hand around Jonny's cock and jerks it. "Come for me. Right now. Love you."

"Yes, sir," Jonny snaps out, barely getting the words off his tongue before he's coming. Orgasm pent up, building, and it hurts like hell when he releases, white spurts harsh and ragged over Gerry's hand. "Ohgodyes. Feels so damned good."

Gerry groans as Jonny comes around him. "Mine, love you, mine, my Teak."

"Yours. Always. Love you, Master." Jonny's muttering the words, voice barely there as he rides out the final clenching jerk his body demands.

Gerry pulls out, wincing. He moves up the bed, wraps his arms around Jonny. "Love my slave."

Jonny whimpers, moving enough to snuggle into Gerry's embrace. In the back of his mind, there's a random thought for hospital and children, but it dissolves in the touches of a lover wrapping around him. Right now, this is all he needs or wants, just to be possessed by one man.

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/109689.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	216. gerard: Gerry/Jonny: Bringing the boys home

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[12](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/12/)-[12](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/12/12/) 17:39:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109949&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109949) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109949) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=109949&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny: Bringing the boys home** _  
[players only.]

  
They've anticipated this day, when the call would come and they could go to the hospital, bring the boys home.

Jonny's holding Sean, who's swaddled in a teal blanket as they move outside. He pulls the blanket's edge over the tiny boy's face, snugs him closer. "Let's put Simon on the left and Sean on the right," he says, motioning with his head to the car, where the car seats are already in place, tightly buckled and triple-checked by his doting husband.

"Okay." Gerry puts Simon into the car seat carefully. He knows the car seat's in well, but this is the first time with the boys in a car and he isn't taking chances.

Sean's buckled in, and Jonny glances up, smiles at Gerry. "You driving or me?"

"I will." Gerry brushes a kiss against Jonny's cheek. "Unless you really, really want to."

"You drive. I'll watch the boys. That'll make you less nervous, I think." Jonny returns the kiss quickly and slides into the passenger's seat, buckling up. "It's gonna be chaos when we get home. Everyone's waiting, you know."

"You know me so well." Gerry gets into the driver's seat, buckles his seatbelt, then looks over his shoulder. Boys still in the same place. Whew. "Chaos is good. I can handle chaos."

"Master, watch the road, not the boys." Jonny smiles, pats Gerry's leg. "They're fine. You're fine. Chaos _is_ good."

"I'll watch the road if you watch the boys. They might...I don't know, start crawling. Or jumping. Or exhibiting superpowers that make them fly."

"Ger, you've got to be kidding. They can't even hold up their heads. They're not going to move."

"I know." Gerry resists the urge to look over his shoulder. "Really, I know."

Jonny leans over, rests his head on Gerry's shoulder. "We will make it through this. Another few weeks here, through the holidays, and then we take them home to London." He sighs. "Can't wait to show 'em the nursery, put them in their own cribs."

"They're going to love them. Love the cribs, love the walls, love the ceiling." Gerry grins. "All they have to compare it to is the hospital. Course they'll love it."

"Of course, they'll love it." Jonny's anxious about leaving the hospital, eager to be able to just hold his sons when he wants to, but nervous about it, too, about being on their own, about having too many people wanting to help. He'd called his mum when they got word about getting the boys, and she'd assured him it was all natural, all part of being a father. "Need to write thank-you notes, you know. I keep forgetting."

"Me, too. Keep meaning to ring Mark, explain why it's taking so long." He shoots Jonny a worried look. "Think he'll understand?"

"Yeah. I think he will. Jude, too. He'll occupy himself with Ewan while he waits." Jonny kisses Ger's shoulder and sits back up, grinning. "Our boys are gonna be spoiled with all the uncles and aunties."

"Somehow I don't think they'll mind." Gerry drums his fingers on the steering wheel. "They're going to love it all. Well, as much as they stay awake for."

Jonny looks around, checks on the boy. "Only Simon's asleep. Sean's gurgling."

Gerry smiles. "Wonder if he's noticed that it's a one-sided conversation."

"I doubt it. And knowing them, they're talking telepathically." Jonny turns back around, stares out the window. "Twins are supposed to be weird that way, have their own language with each other."

"Talking telepathically? Thought you said Simon was sleeping. Wouldn't put it past them to make their own language, though."

"He _is_ sleeping. Already I'm thinking he'll be the quiet one, sleep through the storms."

Gerry nods. "Hopefully. And maybe Sean'll learn from him and they'll both sleep through everything."

"I doubt it." They're not far from the house now. "Maybe when they're 7 or 8."

"Just don't want them being scared. Thunder can be frightening." Gerry turns onto the street. "Want to wrap them in bubble wrap."

"Boys in bubble wrap." Jonny squirms, bites his lip. "You _so_ don't want to know how kinky that sounds. Master promise to do it to his big boy when they get back to London?"

"Uh, sure." He'll do just about anything Jonny wants to do in bed. "What's kinky about it?"

"Being wrapped in plastic. Confined and unable to move. That's kinky."

"Oh. Think I've heard of that." Gerry turns into the driveway. "Being constricted."

"Yeah, kinda like being swaddled. Boys take after their dad." Jonny smirks, starts to unbuckle as the car pulls to a stop. "Take a deep breath, sir. We're about to be swamped."

Gerry takes a deep breath, then another. "Nothing wrong with you liking swaddling," he says.

Before Jonny can get his door open, they're descending. Gerry's family. The boy's mother and grandmother and uncle. He suspects the nieces are inside still. He gets out, manages to get the back door open and starts to undo Sean's seat. Let Gerry handle everyone for a moment.

Gerry exchanges hugs with his brother and mother, then kisses Julie on the cheek. "Half a minute," he says. "Need to get the boys out."

"Time to get personal with the family." Jonny's taking Sean out of his seat, wrapping the blanket back up around him. He walks around the front of the car.

Gerry picks Simon up, holding him close to shield him from the cold. "Don't be overwhelmed," he whispers to him. "They mean well."

"Of course, we mean well," Julie says, touching her finger to the blanket's edge, tugging it down to see Simon's face. "He's not going to freeze, Ger. You have him bundled beyond cold's reach."

"Swaddled," Jonny says, holding Sean so Margaret can get a better look. "They really like it."

"Yeah. Nurse says they like being tight, makes them feel comfortable and safe." Gerry tickles Simon's nose.

"You were the same, Gerry," his mother says, rubbing her finger over Sean's cheek. "He's precious, Jonny, so much nicer here at home. C'mon with you both, get them inside."

"Yes, ma'am." Jonny moves away, toward the front door.

Gerry heads in with them, letting Julie take Simon temporarily.

Jonny settles onto the sofa with Sean still in his arms. He lays the infant out across his lap, unwraps the blanket a bit, and the boy starts immediately moving arms and legs in a random stretch. "You want to hold him?" he asks Margaret. "I need to get things out of the car, their bags."

"I'd love to." Margaret sits down to Jonny, then takes Sean from him. "He's adorable," she says.

"Yeah." Jonny leans down, kisses the top of Sean's head. "Just a minute, I'll be back."

"Don't worry, I've got him." Margaret helps Sean wrap his hand around her finger.

Jonny makes it a quick trip, out to the car and back, two bags on his arm. He sets them down on the table in front of the sofa and moves off to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Anyone want anything?"

Various members of the family call out different requests. Gerry stands up. "I'll help."

"Got it," Jonny calls over his shoulder, stepping into the kitchen. He gets a few glasses out of the cabinets and turns around. "Thanks, Ger. I could've gotten it, though."

"I like to help." Gerry takes the pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge. "And I wanted to make sure you're not too overwhelmed."

"Too late." Jonny smiles. "I'm fine. Just sinking in, being around family." He fills a glass with water, then another. "I know they're ours, legally, all the papers signed, but Julie's their mother and now that they're home everyone might want to keep them here."

Gerry puts the juice down on the counter and wraps his arms around Jonny. "I love you," he murmurs. "And the boys are ours. We're staying here, yes, but then we're going home. And we'll be taking the boys with us."

Jonny barely manages not to spill the water as Gerry hugs him. "I know. We're going home with them. Soon." He leans in closer, letting Gerry's body warmth eek off onto him. "Love having you in my life. Makes it so much nicer."

"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Gerry kisses Jonny's neck. "Remember that."

"Yes, Master," Jonny murmurs. He longs for being back in London, in _their_ house, where Gerry can be his master and husband and father to their sons without any restraints. Soon, he assures himself. Very soon. "How long can we stay in here?"

"Few more minutes before they notice, boy." Gerry holds Jonny tighter. "Maybe longer. Sean and Simon are very distracting."

"Enough for a quick grope, Sir? Or maybe you've got a nice leather strap in your pocket. Boy could use some distraction."

"No leather straps, no." Gerry slides his hands down Jonny's stomach and cups his cock through his pants. "But I'll grope as much as I can before we're caught."

Jonny moans at the first touch, whimpers as they increase. It's not nearly enough, but it's brilliant and it leaves him aching. "Fuck, yes. Master, please. Tell your boy he can't come. Not for hours, days even."

"No. You'll come. My boy's going to come, and then again, and as many times as master orders him to. Aren't you?" Gerry nibbles on Jonny's ear. "You're going to be a good boy and do exactly what master tells you."

"Yes, Master. Yes, Sir. Boy's going to be so damned good you'll forget he was ever bad." Jonny moans, bites his lip to keep it from getting louder, and pushes forward into Gerry's hand.

"Bad? My boy?" Gerry chuckles. He squeezes Jonny's cock. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fucksick." Jonny nearly shouts it, but manages to bite it back at the last second. "Okay. Boy's hard. Boy's aching. Boy's going to come right now," he mutters, "which is _not_ a good thing. Have to get back." There's a faint grimace. "Don't we?"

"Sadly, we do." Gerry rubs Jonny's thigh. "I'll get the drinks. You go into the bathroom and wank until you come."

"Yes, Sir." Jonny passes off the water glasses, steps back as Gerry releases him. "If the boy makes it to the bathroom."

"I suggest he run." Gerry leans forward and gives Jonny a brief kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too, wicked Master." Jonny grins, turns and definitely runs, bypassing the living room for the long way through the dining room.

Gerry grins as he watches his boy run. He'll never get enough of torturing him. Gerry carefully balances the cups in his arms, then returns to the living room. "All right. Who has what?"

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/109949.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	217. jonnyleemiller: Jonny/Gerry: If we're quiet, the babies  won't wake up

| (Not) Jonny Lee Miller ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/profile)[ **jonnyleemiller**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/)-[12](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/12/)-[13](http://www.journalfen.net/users/jonnyleemiller/2005/12/13/) 02:22:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=67082&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=67082) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=67082) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=jonnyleemiller&itemid=67082&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Jonny/Gerry: If we're quiet, the babies won't wake up** _  
** [players only. occurs monday, 12 december, in glasgow, following on [bringing the twins home from the hospital](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/109949.html).] **

  
It's nearly 1 a.m. before the boys are settled from their last feeding, tucked into their travel cribs and, Jonny crosses his fingers as he steps away, they'll fall asleep for a few hours. He leans against the wall, watching them for a few minutes.

Gerry slips his fingers between Jonny's as he watches. "They look peaceful," he whispers. "Tired."

"Them or us?" Jonny tightens the link of their hands. "Yeah, they do look peaceful. Monitor's set. They should sleep a few hours before they get hungry again."

"Talking about them." Gerry smiles. "But you're cute, too."

"Could the cute boy seduce you into bed? Maybe a quick shag?"

"Mm. He probably could." Gerry strokes the inside of Jonny's palm with his thumb. "Wouldn't be too hard. Would he like to try?"

Jonny turns, facing Gerry, takes his free hand and slips it under his husband's shirt. "Yes, he would." He tugs at the fabric until it's out of the trousers and then he's pushing it up, bending his head to lick at the exposed flesh. "He wants this," he says, tongue swirling nipple, "wants master and husband."

Gerry cups the back of Jonny's head, holding him exactly where he is. "Mm. Well, he's certainly getting master in the mood."

That's better than sex, just being held, firm hand on the back of Jonny's neck, controlled. "Master needs a bit more incentive," Jonny murmurs, sucking on the nipple.

Gerry isn't going to argue, especially not with Jonny's mouth on him like that. He stifles his whimpers, the babies are sleeping, after all, and he pulls Jonny closer. "Bed. Room. Now."

Jonny can't resist the grin, the slight smirk as he straightens. "Yes, Master. Bedroom." He moves when Gerry allows, making it the few feet into their room without tripping over anything. "Boy should strip? Or does Master want to rip his clothes off?"

"Master wants to rip his clothes off," Gerry leers. "But he's settle for his boy stripping for him nice and slowly."

"Damn." Jonny grins, make a move to step away so he can do what Gerry's asked. "Boy so wanted to be ravished."

"Boy's going to be ravished." Gerry pulls his sweater over his head, taking his shirt with it. "But master wants to leave scratches up and down his boy's body without having to worry about pesky clothing."

Jonny has his shirt half unbuttoned when the words sink in. "Oh, fuck." His fingers fumble before continuing. "Yes, Master. _Please_ , Master." He takes off the overshirt and tosses it aside, then slowly rolls up the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it off over his head, body virtually unmarked, save for the ink.

"That's a good boy." Gerry tugs his jeans off, then his boxers. Naked, he leans against the wall, watching Jonny finished stripping for him."

Naked. Beautiful. Jonny can't help but smile at Gerry. _And mine._ His unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down, gathering boxers with them and shoving it all to the floor. He's already barefoot, from padding around the cribs as quietly as possible, so it's easy to get the denim-cotton mess off and to the side.

After that, it's instinctive, Jonny dropping to his knees in front of Gerry, leaning in to kiss his thigh. "Boy's ready, Sir," he whispers.

Gerry smiles down at Jonny. "Very good, boy. Back exactly where you belong." He cups the back of Jonny's head and presses his mouth closer to his cock. "Now, are you going to stay silent, or do I have to gag you?"

Jonny nuzzles, kisses the warm flesh again. "Boy will be very quiet." He darts his tongue out to swipe along Gerry's cock. "He promises not to make any unnecessary noise."

"Mmm. Like that, boy." Gerry licks his lips. "What kind of necessary noises are you going to make?"

"Whimper." Jonny nudges closer, his cheek caressing cock. "Maybe a little moan." He's definitely nuzzling, precome dripping over his chin.

Gerry whimpers. "That-that's good. Won't have to gag you. Yet."

"Thank you, Master." Jonny licks the cockhead. "Fuck your boy's mouth? Pretty please."

Well, since he asked so nicely... Gerry pulls Jonny's head close, then closes his eyes. "Impress me," he growls. "Then I'll see if I'll give you that."

_Fuck, yes._ Jonny doesn't get the words out, his mouth too busy slipping over the tip of Gerry's cock, sucking hard on the just the head at first and then sliding farther, pressing his tongue along the thick vein as he works down the length.

"Nng!" Oh, fuck, he's a good boy. He's a very good boy. "Christ, Jonny, more, need more, now."

That's just what Jonny wants to hear. He sucks harder, taking Gerry in to the back of his throat, resting a moment and letting the drips fill his throat before he swallows, sucks more.

Jesus Christ. Gerry thrusts hard into Jonny's mouth and bites back his moan. Can't wake the boys. Can't wake the boys. Oh, fuck, Jonny's the best.

They're being good, not making too much noise. They're not going to wake the boys. Jonny's going to be good. He sucks without slurping, pulling back and pushing forward again, deep-throating over and over.

So good. So fucking good. Gerry fucks his mouth as much as he can, biting his bottom lip hard just in case. It's been so long since he just let go like this and he didn't realize how much he'd needed it.

_C'mon, Pire. Let me have it. Let go._ Jonny's hands are wedged between wall and skin, gripping Gerry's thighs as he sucks hard as he can.

Jonny's mouth is the best thing in the world. Gerry can't hold back his groans as he comes, holding Jonny's head in place so he can't help but swallow.

Slight gag, just instinct, and Jonny's swallowing, forcing his throat open wider to take everything down. His nails are digging into Gerry's thighs, holding him as tightly as Gerry is clutching Jonny's hair. Doesn't want to let go, let the moment pass.

Gerry holds Jonny in place as long as he can, until it starts to get uncomfortable. He groans and lets Jonny go. "Christ, you're good, boy."

Jonny blushes, faint in the room's dim light. "Yes, Master," he murmurs, licking the cock clean. "Only because of you, boy's good."

Gerry strokes Jonny's cheek. "I'm very honored." He smiles down at him. "Now, I want you to wank for me. Slowly."

"Here, Sir? Or did you want to get more comfortable?"

Gerry ruffles Jonny's hair. "You have the best ideas." He climbs up onto the bed. "Now do it."

Jonny turns slightly, just to give Gerry the best view, and he takes his cock in hand, wrapping fingers around over thumb and pulling up, base to tip. He's hard enough already that it hurts in that most delicious way. He slides his thumb under the foreskin, rubbing it around. Oh, yeah, hurts like sheer delicious torture.

"Good boy,"Gerry murmurs. "Make yourself hurt for me."

"Yessir." Jonny slurs it out, biting his lip, trying not to make any unnecessary noises. He works his cock harder, faster, wincing at the pain he's causing himself, edging closer by the second to desperately needing to come.

Jonny looks so good like this. Gerry'd love to bite him, wrap his fingers around Jonny's cock and make him scream himself. _Later._ Can't scream now. The boys are sleeping. Gerry licks his lips. He'll give Jonny another minute before giving him permission.

He's on edge, wanting to scream. Can't. Boys will wake up. Too soon. "Please. Please. Master," he winces as the twist of wrist creates more pain, his cock hard and twitching in his hand. "Want to come. Please."

Gerry gives Jonny another heartbeat of it, then nods. "Come for me. Now."

No noise. Jonny bites his lip, his hand pumping at the head of his cock, coming in spurts of white over his fingers, dripping to his thighs. "Fuck. Good." He's muttering, keeping his voice low.

Gerry's amazed Jonny manages to stay as quiet as he is. "Good boy," he murmurs. "You're my very good boy."

"Good boy. Yes, Sir. Very good." Jonny slumps back onto his heels, slowly moving his hand from cock.

"Very good," Gerry repeats. He smiles. "You're my good boy and I'm never going to let you forget it."

"Good boy could use a couple minutes of sleep before he has to be back up," Jonny says, yawning slightly. "Master feel like cuddling?"

"Always do." Gerry moves over on the bed and pats the bedspread. "Up. Master wants to hold his boy."

Jonny climbs up onto the bed, wincing at a suddenly stiff back muscle. He stretches out next to Gerry, wrapping his arm around Gerry's waist. "Love you so much."

"Love you, too." Gerry nuzzles Jonny's neck and sighs happily. "Love having you here with me."

  


* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


	218. gerard: Gerry/Jonny: Ready For Their First Closeup.

| (Not) Gerard Butler ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/profile)[ **gerard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/) ) wrote,  
@ [2005](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/)-[12](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/12/)-[21](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/2005/12/21/) 20:19:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=110417&dir=prev) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/memadd.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=110417) [](http://www.journalfen.net/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=110417) [](http://www.journalfen.net/go.bml?journal=gerard&itemid=110417&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

  
_**Gerry/Jonny: Ready For Their First Closeup.** _  
[players only.]

  
"You don't think it's too much?" Jonny adjusts Simon's shirt, red with white stripes to contrast with Sean's solid red. "They're not going to hate us for life and be in therapy later because of this." He looks over at Gerry, who's fussing with Sean. "Are they?"

"Huh?" Gerry straightens Sean's hat. "Why would they hate us?"

Jonny picks up Simon, pulling him to his chest, head against his shoulder. "Well, we've dressed them up in Christmas outfits and we're putting Santa hats on them and we're going to have their photo made with the man himself." He grins. "They look kinda silly. Your mum do this to you as a kid?"

"Nothing like this." Gerry takes a tissue out of his pocket and dabs Sean's mouth. "And they don't look silly. It's cute, and they won't hate us. Well, not unless we trot the picture out at their weddings."

Jonny laughs and leans over, gives Gerry a quick kiss. "Of course we'll do that. We're parents. It's in the fine print." He looks at Sean, then at Simon. "Okay, you're pretty much perfect. Promise not to spit up on Santa and we'll buy those baubles."

Gerry wraps his arm around Jonny and holds him close. "Well, it's a while 'til weddings. We've time to make it up to them." He tickles Sean's stomach. "No spitting up, now. We're trusting you."

"Okay, you're next," the too-perky girl in the elf costume says. "Santa's waiting."

Jonny gives Simon a final kiss and moves forward to put him into Santa's arm. Amazingly, he doesn't cry. He seems to just want to go back to sleep. "Why do I think all of Simon's baby shots are going to be snoozing?"

Gerry maneuvers Sean onto Santa's other arm. "Because he's a tired baby. At least he's not crying."

"No." Jonny steps back. Santa looks confused, babe on each arm, but the photographer's moving into place and the boys aren't screaming. "He'll wait till tonight. Betcha anything. 2 a.m."

"I'll bet. And his brother will chime in. From the way they scream, bet they'll want to be rock stars."

Sean stretches, making tiny fists, and Jonny smiles. Simon's oblivious to it all. "I'll let you teach 'em that, dear. You have the rock voice."

"That's what they tell me." Gerry grins. "Think they could photoshop Simon's eyes open?"

"I suppose so."

The photographer takes several different photos, but Jonny thinks the poses all look the same. Barely awake boys in Santa's arms. When the elf nods that they're finished, he steps over and takes Simon out of Santa's arm, passing him to Gerry before picking up Sean.

"We'll have the photos ready this afternoon, sir," the elf says. "You wanted the complete package?"

"Yes," Jonny murmurs. Complete package. Lots of friends and family to pass out blackmail material to.

Simon's gone back to sleep and Gerry holds him carefully, not wanting him to wake up screaming. "How many wallet sized ones come with those?"

"Sixteen," says the elf. "Four 5-by-7s, an 8-by-10 and," she looks at her noteboard, "I believe you opted for the 16-by-20 retouched simulated oil painting photograph as well."

"Uh, yeah." When put like that, it sounds extreme, but Gerry doesn't care. "Can we get four more wallet sized? Want enough for the grandparents to have spares."

"Yes. Of course we can do that." The elf makes a note.

"Oh, right." Jonny grins, moves off to get the boys' blankets, wrap them up before leaving. "They'll be all over the island before we know it."

"We aren't getting _that_ many." Gerry follows Jonny. "Just enough for baby books and scrapbooks and wallets."

"Yes, Sir. Just enough." Jonny passes Sean's blanket over to Gerry. "Want to grab a bite, wander 'round the park a bit? The photos should be ready by then."

Gerry wraps Sean carefully. "Sure. I'm a bit hungry."

Jonny shifts Simon onto his shoulder, letting the baby get just comfortable enough to make it to the pram. "All right, then. We're off on an outing, boys."

  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/gerard/110417.html?mode=reply&format=light))**

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.journalfen.net/) | [Update Journal](http://www.journalfen.net/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.journalfen.net/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.journalfen.net/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.journalfen.net/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.journalfen.net/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.journalfen.net/site/) ]


End file.
